Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy
by Jayan phoenix
Summary: Harry enters his sixth year, with the war now beginning against Lord Voldemort and his power is increasing, the Order arranges an Exchange program to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to find out what is going on in Europe, but Harry gets stuck in front lines. *Sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Herritage*AU Sixth Year*
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter One**

**The Black Lodge**

A teenage boy of fifteen years of age was sitting with his back against a hard tree trunk. Seven hours ago he had been left in the forest of the Black Lodge, the hunting lodge in Bulgaria. He sat holding his hands under his armpits for warmth. The warming charms that he had applied had worn out quickly and he didn't know any advanced ones that would last longer. He wanted to light up a fire but he was certain that he would be discovered, however, a fire would keep him warm and his mind and will was starting to crack.

He had half-limped, half-jogged away from Sirius when he had begun to send spells at him, and it was with shock and pain that he realised that Sirius had hit him with a curse in his calf. After forty-five minutes, he had managed to either lose Sirius or he had stopped following him. He had finally been able to get his first look at the wound. An arrow was lodged in his calf, and Harry knew the spell that had been used, it was infamous to many Quidditch fans.

He used a vanishing spell to remove the arrow from the wound to prevent further damage to his calf, but at the same moment the underbrush suddenly rustled loudly and a great creature jumped out with its teeth bared. Harry didn't think twice and fired a stunning spell straight at its belly.

The creature fell with a flump and Harry got a good look at it: it had the head of a wolf, but had no eyes. It had the body of a rat, with its long worm like tail twice the creature's length. Harry didn't know the name of the creature, and it was not in his books from Care of Magical Creatures. He looked around wondering how the creature had known where he was.

Not wanting to stay in the area in case there were more of these odd creatures, he pointing his wand at his calf, he cast a spell that he had learnt in the DA. It sealed the wound into a puckered red scar that was healed over. The wound was still liable to infection and if he strained it too much he knew that it would open again so he muttered "Fasciaturarire".

A bandage wrapped itself round his calf and the spell added some antiseptic properties to the bandage. He then left the area and began to make his way through the dense forest for somewhere safe to rest.

After a few hours he was exhausted and he was forced to rest at the base of a large tree, he needed to sleep but he wasn't sure it was safe in this forest, there were creatures everywhere and they were all predators.

He limped around a wide area of the tree creating a perimeter of proximity charms; it would alert the caster when triggered to any life forms that entered the specified area. Once done he sagged down at the base of the tree and he snuggled up to the tree and on himself for warmth and closed his eyes.

A deafening crack awoke Harry from his sleep and the charm alerted him of a presence to his left. As he turned he trained his wand on the thick plant life, but he felt relief flow through him when Sirius pushed through the bush.

Harry couldn't help but smile, knowing that Sirius would start to train him now. "Sirius, you startled me, are we going up to the Lodge?" he asked.

"Defend yourself!" Sirius shouted loudly and Harry noticed that his wand was in his hand. A bright white spell shot from it at his face.

Having not expected the spell, Harry didn't have a chance to raise his wand in defence so he dived out of the way and crumbled into a ball on the floor. Sirius did not allow him a respite to get back on his feet; he continued to shoot spells at him. Harry only fired blocks and shields, but after ten minutes he realised he had to flee, as in his current state he was no match for Sirius and couldn't think of a way to hit him back.

Harry sent a banishing spell with a wave of his wand and an almost silent incantation. The very ground beneath their feet, and the earth itself was thrown at Sirius, blocking his view. Harry managed to run out of his line of sight, but he remained cautious, forced to watch for Sirius who was still chasing after him while also avoiding the many creatures that he encountered.

That game of cat and mouse had lasted five hours and by the end Harry had managed to drive Sirius away by setting a nest of magical bee-like creatures that were a foot in length on fire. They had huge wings and two sharp needles like arms. They had swarmed Sirius and allowed Harry to escape him.

Two days later, Harry had only accumulated a precious few hours of sleep each day and had been forced to defend himself further from Sirius, but Sirius had become more cunning in his attacks. Harry had found a number of wild berry bushes but when he was about to finally fill his rumbling belly, the bush would burn. Sirius would then disappear before Harry could retaliate.

Starving hungry after three days without food other than a handful of berries and boring bland green stems, Harry was desperate. He was getting ready to curse Sirius into the next life but as he walked through a large bramble bush, a Rabbit dashed out in front of him in fright. Acting on instinct only, Harry dived and managed to grab hold of the back of the creature just before it was out of his reach.

"Stupefy" he said and the Rabbit when limp in arms. He looked at it carefully. He couldn't kill a rabbit, no matter how hungry he felt. He had killed one in the forest at Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure that he could do it now, that had been to save Tonks' life but this was a selfish need.

He placed the rabbit back on the forest floor but he didn't leave. He sat looking at it with his wand tapping his leg as he had a battled his own mind. After what had felt like days; his resolve hardened and he hit the animal with a bone breaking hex at the neck. He felt bile rise up in his throat at the thought of what he had done and he almost threw the dead rabbit into the forest, but his hunger was too great.

He had never had to cook an animal before so he wasn't entirely sure how to proceed. He skinned it with magic, as he was certain you didn't cook it with its skin and fur still attached. Next, he used a cutting charm to slice open its belly and used a summoning charm to pull out the entrails. He cooked it on a magically revolving spit over a fire he started, and when it had browned he took his first bite.

It was one of the best things that he had ever eaten, he even thought to himself that the Hogwarts feats could not compare to the taste and flavour of this cooked rabbit. He felt very satisfied with himself as he had managed to cook and prepare a rabbit from scratch with no training. It had helped that he knew how to cook from his time at Privet Drive, and he had also seen his uncle once prepare a chicken from Aunt Petunia's free range chicken coop phase.

He extinguished the fire, not trusting the animals that stalked around him unseen. He had learnt that they stalked each other to steal their kills and many of the creatures were attracted to blood. Before he left, he picked up the rabbit skin.

As he walked he worked on the skin, using magic he managed to create a very crude satchel bag. He had transfigured long sticks into a rope for the straps. He put it to use as he picked up herbs he recognised and stored them for later use.

After seven hours of wandering - two of which he had been forced to climb a tree to escape group of bears that were fighting, matting and eating in the area he had wandered into - he came across a small area of forest, with a stream and a formation of boulders, which had formed a small cave.

He cautiously approached the cave knowing that an animal could possibly use this for a den as it would offer shelter and protection. He had found a few caves during his small amount of time in the forest but they had all been inhabited, he sent a number of spells inside in order to startle anything inside and to his surprise, there was no sound.

He edged into the cave slowly, with his wand lit and a curse on his lips. His heart was racing because he expected a bear or wolf to jump at him at any moment but it was to his surprise that the cave was empty. It would only fit one man and he was forced to hunch over but it was dry and the stone offered him protection.

He spent three more hours working on his new shelter: from another part of the forest, he managed to find a boulder which he levitated back to his cave and used as a door to seal him in. In the back of the cave he had carved out a rear exit, it would be a emergency exit in case he was trapped. He wished he could have been as thorough with the front entrance but he was exhausted after his efforts, so he settled down on the ground to rest.

The cave was dark, so instead of relying on his wand for light he created stone bowls, into which he cast a spell that Hermione had taught him: bluebell flames. They were smokeless, odourless, and waterproof. The flames gave some heat to the cave and, for the first time, he had a full belly of food, was warm, and the water from his wand kept him hydrated. With all of his needs fulfilled, Harry curled up on the stone floor and fell asleep.

After seven hours of peaceful sleep Harry awoke. He immediately picked up his wand, wary of an attack, but everything was quiet. He extinguished the flames in the dish and left the cave. Outside it was raining heavily. He was reluctant to leave the cave, but he didn't want Sirius to trace him to it as it would mean his new shelter was useless.

With that in mind he set out for the day and would not return until later, Once he had overcome the trials Sirius would set for that day. He spent the best part of two hours looking for any food, but had come up empty, as he crossed a small stream he lost his footing when a loud bang echoed around the forest. Three minutes later it sounded again. Not knowing if this was a trap, Harry ran as fast as he could to a path that he knew would give him higher ground.

What he saw when he arrived was green sparks periodically being sent up into the air. He could see the general location but nothing else through the trees. He knew that the sparks were being caused by Sirius, but he also knew that Sirius was signalling him for a reason.

He made his way down to the general area of the forest; the bang was still striking the air and it allowed Harry to narrow the area down, he cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He knew they were far from perfect but it would allow him time to assess his surroundings before he was noticed.

He walked carefully with his wand at the ready alert for any traps that Sirius had set but he couldn't find any so he pushed forward and arrived in a clearing. Sirius was standing there firing the sparks from his wand with a bored expression. On either side of him were two things on different rocks, one was a basket full of food and on another a cloak and a change of clothes.

Harry took a silent step into the clearing from behind Sirius, hoping to catch him unawares but the moment his foot stepped into the clearing, Sirius spun around, glared directly at him and smiled.

"Finally, I was wondering if you would come at all." he said and he put his wand behind his back as Harry pointed his own at him "You have a choice to make, and you only get one." He then spun on the spot and disapparated.

Harry was left standing there breathing fast. The clearing was clear and it didn't look like there was any danger, but Sirius had discovered him by some kind of proximity charm or ward not unlike the one he had used. He looked at the basket of food, bread, meat and fruit; it made his belly rumble longingly for proper food. The cloak and change of clothes were also needed, his current clothes were filthy, torn and worn and they did not offer him much warmth in the night. He attempted to use summoning charms but they didn't even move a banana.

Sirius had said that he only got one choice, so he thought about it carefully weighing up his needs. Food was important to him but the food wouldn't last him long and he was able to hunt for food and forage for edible plants. Warmth and clothing was something he couldn't get for himself so he made his choice and picked up the bundle of clothing. The moment his hand touched it the food erupted into fire and was gone in a moment.

"Well you didn't lie." Harry said, rolling his eyes and the dramatics, but he didn't mind. He changed out of his clothes and into the more comfortable newer ones. He shrunk his old ones down and placed them into his bag with the cloak. He was still hungry and he needed food, so he began his hunt for food again.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Two**

**Sorrow Song**

Sitting in the high-backed chair wearing his half-moon spectacles and wearing black robes that were speckled with stars that brightened and dimmed as he moved, whilst sucking on a lemon drop, was the man who had sat in that chair for over fifty years.

Albus Dumbledore had taken the post from his predecessor as a matter of succession but he had been helping Professor Dippet for a number of years with his responsibilities, more than he allowed Minerva, but he now he knew that his time in this office was nearing its end; as was his time in this life.

Time was not on his side and he could hear the ticking clock getting closer as he had once read in an interesting muggle book. Voldemort's curse lay in his body and in his blood.

Albus admitted to himself that he was weary of the war and the constant threat of Dark Lords, even the politics and running of the school was nearly beyond him now. It was a constant effort and he found his mind, as brilliant as it was, no longer up to the task.

There were many periods of his life that he regretted and he knew that when he passed on, he would have to face those regrets. He knew that his mistakes, many as there were in his long life, would laid out in front of him so that he could face them.

Facing one's death was something that a well-disciplined and organised mind could rationally contemplate. He had tried to make amends with his distant brother, and although it had not gone according to plan, they had at least cleared the air between them both and closed some of the wounds. Others however had opened afresh.

As he sat, he contemplated the contents of his last Will and Testament. In all the years that it had been written, he could count the number of changes he had made on one hand, but he wanted to make sure it was all finalised and these would be the last amendments he would make to the document.

Once he was done, he signed the bottom and placed his own personal seal onto the parchment, finally setting it aside feeling tired and weary.

"You know Albus, you could try to find a cure for your illness," said a small voice from behind the man.

"Alas Armando, I do not believe that it is possible," he replied with a small smile and turned to look at his long-time friend and former colleague. "This is something that every living being must meet. I only wish to make sure that both I, and the people that I leave behind, are ready."

"Dumbledore you cannot expect us to believe that," said a snide voice. "You never tell anyone anything unless you have something to gain, or unless you have no choice."

"I do not disagree with you Phineas, but I would add that when I give information it is at the correct time." Albus said, although in his mind he could think of a few exceptions to his words. One had been very recent and it weighed heavily on his heart. He walked towards one of the cabinets that lined the room and pulled out a large rectangular item covered in a white sheet. He pulled off the sheet and uncovered a portrait of himself.

Any wizarding portrait captured the subject at the time of its creation as they presented themselves to the artist. Some wizarding portraits like the ones of the Hogwarts Headmasters were used a source of knowledge for the current head to call on, and they were imbued with the memories and personalities of their subject. These were transferred over a long period of time, so that when the subject died it had as much knowledge as possible.

He started to transfer memories into the portrait slowly and chose to ignore the portraits around him. After placing only a small number of memories into the portrait, he was suddenly wracked by a paralysing fit. He would have screamed in agony, but he no longer controlled his tongue. Fawkes fluttered over to him and began to croon softly, trying to help in any way he could, but he was beyond the phoenix's help.

After a long time, he eventually managed to gain control over his body and managed to straighten himself.

From his drawer he pulled out a phial of a potion that he had brewed himself, he took a small bracing sip and felt some strength return to his limbs, but he knew that it would not last. The potion was something that his old friend Nicholas Flamel had taught him long ago, but even the wisdom of his friend wouldn't help and he too wasn't much longer for this life, his elixir almost entirely depleted.

He looked over to his faithful friend and companion who was watching him from his desk. "Please could you get Professor McGonagall for me my friend?" He asked quietly.

Fawkes gave a shrill cry, and fixed him with a long look, considering if he should listen, but after a minute he left in a flash of fire. Dumbledore felt sorry for him. Fawkes knew that he did not have long left in this world and he would soon no longer be his companion, however Fawkes would live on for many years until his eternal flame died.

He remembered the day that he had found him, quite by chance lying in a pile of ash in the mountains surrounding Hogwarts. A rather fierce eagle had tried to eat him as he had been but a defenceless new-born. He had rescued him from the predator, taken him home, and fed him until he reached his maturity. The bird had never left his side and had become a faithful familiar as well as a long term comfort.

He was stirred out of his memory when there was a flash of growing fire, which dispersed leaving a concerned looking colleague.

"Is there something wrong Albus?" She asked, her eyes looking at him over her glasses and then focusing on the phial of potion he had left out. A deep frown crossed her face.

"No Minerva, on the contrary," he said giving her a small smile, "I have a few tasks that I require of you."

Minerva looked at him with a stern look that Dumbledore could imagine her giving to her students, then she took the seat opposite him. As she sat she saw the portrait of him, his will was sitting on his desk and she looked at him in shock.

"No, I will not be the Witness!" She said sternly.

"Minerva, we have had this conversation," he said in a weak voice. "This curse cannot be reversed, and whilst I could perhaps stall it, I will not. I am not able to use complex or powerful magic and even simple spells can now escape me. My body is old and it cannot cope with the strain of the curse. I may have been able to stall its physical effects, but mentally it would eat away at me. No, it's better to end things sooner and on my own terms."

"You cannot speak about your death in such a manner. You might as well be asking me if I want one of those sherbet lemons!" She snapped at him with her nostrils flaring dangerously.

"Would you care for one?" Dumbledore asked chuckling at her face as it contorted in rage. "Calm yourself Minerva, I do not wish for us to argue. My mind is set and there is nothing that will change it."

Neither of them spoke for a number of minutes, but it was a comfortable silence. Dumbledore knew that his Deputy was fighting her instincts. She eventually gave a deep sigh. "Very well Albus, what would you have me do?" She asked, defeated.

He slid over the document that he had written. It had not taken him long as he only had five beneficiaries, but there were a number of conditions on which his estate was to be used.

"Please could you witness this?" He asked cautiously and handed her a blood quill, which she took begrudgingly. She read through the will in no time at all, but made no comment on its content and signed the bottom before passing it back. Dumbledore signed it in his own blood and pressed his wand to the parchment causing a small flash of magic which made the Will glow silver. The magic was then drawn into the parchment. With both his and Minerva's signature on the document it was now legal, and it duplicated itself.

"What will happen to the school?" She asked quietly looking out of the window, a number of tears fell down her cheeks, but her jaw was set.

"We have both considered what will happen to the school since the accident in the Department of Mysteries. I trust that you will support any decision made by the governors, even if it is not you who takes my place," Dumbledore said. He paused for a moment, he had contemplated this for some time since his return from the Ministry. "However, I do not believe that this school will remain autonomous from the ministry or Voldemort for much longer. If, for whatever reason that should happen and Voldemort controls this school, I should hope that you would make sure that you are still here to protect the students, even if you had to replace Mr Filch."

"You doubt me!" She snarled looking every part a Gryffindor as a lion itself.

"No Minerva, but I know how proud you are and you will not bow to Voldemort," Dumbledore said to placate her. "You are a true Gryffindor, who will fight to her last to protect her students. I only ask that you choose your moment."

"Fine, but I for one hope that day does not come to pass, for I would fear for our community were it to happen." She said.

"I believe that the Ministry will fall first, as in order to control Hogwarts, the Ministry will need to be under his control," Dumbledore replied. "But his eyes are on this castle do not forget that. He foresees the time where our country is under his control and I would like to have trustworthy people here to protect students. The Order can protect those who will not be accepted by Voldemort."

"It would be easier if you were still here." McGonagall added with a pained look.

"My dear Professor, it is not for me to shape events anymore. I have lived a long time and made many mistakes. It is up to you and the new generations to take control of events." Dumbledore said cryptically and he almost certain that one man would be a key part of the downfall of Voldemort.

"You mean Harrison, don't you?" McGonagall said quietly with a sorrowful look. "Is it fair to expect so much of him?"

"Fair? No, but it will not happen any other way. Harry's life and Voldemort's are entwined, and Harry will not rest until Voldemort is gone, for as long as his enemy is alive, he will have no life and he will be hunted."

"He's just a boy!" McGonagall shouted. "How can you place this burden on a fifteen year old boy? Older and more accomplished wizards have fallen at the hands of that murderer. His own parents fell at his hands and they were two of the most powerful people of their generation!"

"The blood flows strong in the lad," an ancient portrait said from the top of the office. It was nearly black with age, but a man could be seen holding a long staff and he had a long red beard. "Through him flows the blood of his ancestors, they will guide him well."

"Thank you Alexas." Dumbledore smiled up at the portrait, it was not often that the first headmaster of the school spoke, he spent most of his time frozen and inactive.

"That is well and good, but he has much to learn, which you could have taught him Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I trust that Sirius will do just that. I am aware that he has taken him to the Black Hunting Lodge to teach him for the summer, but Harry will learn much himself as time goes on." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Sirius will protect Harry for as long as he can, but there comes a time when a man has to stand on his own two feet and I believe that Harry has proven on many occasion that he can."

"I do not deny that he has done more than many members of the Order, but I do not believe this is what James and Lily would have wanted for their son."

"No I very much doubt it was, but not everything that happens is in our control," Dumbledore said wisely. "Now my only other request of you Minerva is that you make sure that my final resting place is here at Hogwarts."

"That is unprecedented Albus. No headmaster has been laid to rest on these grounds; not even the founders are buried here," she said, shocked at his request.

"That is a matter of debate. Some accounts state that they were all buried here in a hidden chamber. Other say that only three were buried here," he replied ignoring her look of irritation at being told something that wasn't hard fact. "But I digress, this has been my home for the majority of my life, and this is where I wish to be laid to rest."

"What about your plot in the Hollow?" Minerva asked. She knew of his personal history in that small village.

"No," he said sadly, thinking of the graveyard where his mother and sister rested, with the tombstone that he had chosen, and the harsh argument that he had had with his brother that day. "Let them rest without me, they are together as they should always have been."

"I will try my hardest to follow your last wish Albus, but I may not be able to convince the governors." She stood and asked "is there anything else Albus?"

"No Minerva, I know that you do not agree with my choice, but it is mine to make," he said with a smile. "Long have we been friends, colleagues and confidants, trust in me that I am making the right choice."

McGonagall nodded and hurried out of the door without a look behind.

He stood from his chair and made his way over to cabinet that contained his pensieve that was now empty, as he no longer had need to store his memories in the device. From the shelf underneath he picked up an ornate looking chest made of ivory.

Setting it down on his desk he opened it and looked over the many small vials that it contained. Many years of memories contained within one chest. The small chest contained memories that he had long ago extracted, as well as his research into people's past actions.

He pulled out his wand; a wand that he had used for many years, a wand that had never failed him and a wand he thought he had tamed. He began to insert his own memories back into his mind, and with that came the emotional pain of briefly reliving every memory. Eventually the long and odious task was done, was left with only a handful of bottled memories.

Those that were left he re-bottled into six labelled vials and placed them within a small box that he had acquired many years ago along with a book and his deluminator that he had made when he was seventeen for his Runes NEWT final. The box was covered in runes, one of the magics that he was still able to use without overexertion.

With a sigh, he took from the box three items that he had long kept safe.

The first was an old photograph of a brief acquaintance from his youth who had taught him a life lesson. The man smiled up at him with charming look that hid his dark side.

The second was an older photograph of a family, a happy family frozen in time onto the paper. A tear fell onto the photograph as he looked onto his family, and the memories that he had extracted filled his mind; memories that threatened to overwhelm him with grief and guilt.

The last item was long, thin and made from wood. He pulled it out and red and gold sparks ignited briefly, recognising its owner after long years of disuse. It was his wand, which he had bought when he was eleven years old from Gerbold Ollivander, the grandfather of the current wandmaker Garrick Ollivander. It was a wand that he had not used since he had left school so long ago, and its core was rather fittingly the feather of a phoenix.

This was the wand that he had used in his fight with Gellert Grindelwald, a day on which he had overcome a great deal and had been victorious. The wand's last act had been to seal Gellert in a cell at the top of his own prison, by placing new containment wards onto the cell.

The wand was still as warm to his touch as it had been when he first held it as a small boy. With a small smile he placed it into his pocket and pulled out his more recent wand. He looked around the room and realised that his affairs were now in order.

It was well past midnight when he finally finished clearing most of his personal things from the drawers and placing them into his own personal rooms. He had one small walk through the familiar castle and made his way to the second floor. There he laboured for three hours on a magic that was almost beyond him, and during that time, was wracked by two more fits, but eventually he succeeded.

He returned to his now almost empty office and sighed deeply. He had cleared the office of everything that he didn't want to fall into the wrong hands as he was not entirely sure who would succeed him.

His plan was delicate but he knew that it would more than likely succeed. If there was something he had learnt this year, it was that you never bet against a Black, and with Sirius on the board of Governors, he was certain things would proceed as planned.

He pondered the man who was once the proud heir to the Ancient House of Black, but had rebelled against his entire family on entering Hogwarts, by being sorted into Gryffindor. He had defied all family traditions and teachings, was banished and almost entirely disowned but, without them, he had flourished. Sirius had his faults: he was a rash youth, prone to violence and quick to anger, but his loyalty was unwavering.

Albus had never truly understood how Sirius could have betrayed his best friends and in his own grief, he had not investigated further. Once the truth had been uncovered by Sirius and his Godson, everything had fallen into place. He watched from afar as Sirius continued to remain a fugitive through the tournament, but something had changed last year, a fire had ignited within Sirius and he took up his birth right.

He would never have believed it possible that when he entered the courtrooms to help young Harry in his trial, he was planning on dealing with the trial by himself. He had watched Harry carefully and he seen the beginnings of a confident young man. It was an amazing sight watching a fifteen year old successfully fight his own case, have his record expunged and push for a trial-in-absentia for his godfather. As Albus watched, he had seen the traditional teachings of the Old Houses in Harry and had recognised Sirius's hand as no one else had the right to teach Harry those lessons.

In hindsight, Albus admitted to himself that Sirius had done the only thing he could have done to help his godson, although and it was perhaps the most obvious thing for some, for someone who had so despised that way of life it had shocked Albus to see Sirius take it back up.

Sirius had come into his own without anyone's knowledge, perhaps except Remus he mused to himself. Sirius had taken his station as Lord Black, brought Harry home, adopted him and had both of them claim their heritage, all in secret, and it had only been in the court room that the truth had come out.

Whilst that manoeuvring had impressed Albus, it was not what had shocked him the most. With his name now cleared and no longer a fugitive, Sirius had taken to the Wizengamot at full force and with an ease not unlike his grandfather. Most clamoured for his favour, others feared the House of Black, but he had strong backing and the Ancient Houses had finally awoken from their long slumber.

Sirius taking Harry under his wing had been something that Albus had once feared but now cherished. Harry would be protected and taught everything he would need to stay alive and Sirius was a good man, flawed as all men are, but at heart a good person trying to do the right thing.

Albus placed three books into a small pile and put a small amount of magic into them. He didn't have the energy to do much else and they were books that he had long ago brought to his office.

He had just finished the spells and the books had vanished when his body was wracked by more pain and he doubled over in his chair. The pain was more intense than anything he had previously experienced, and it forced him from his chair, as his chest heaved and his body screamed.

At that moment, a great sense of sorrow and mourning could be felt by those in the castle. Many felt the shiver go through them as a magic was released through the ancient stone. The fire in the office immediately began to dance and roar with magic as a deep and powerful song of grief spread from the office.

The Song of a phoenix was said to be the most beautiful and magical of any creature, they contained magic that could be felt deep within one's very soul. The Phoenix's Lament was one of the strongest and it could be felt for miles around the school.

That song signalled the death of one of the greatest wizards in modern history and was the biggest blow to the British Wizarding Community for nearly two centuries.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Nooka/Lunatics Revenge/Alexia795/Dreamsp3

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Three**

**Governors and Ministers**

Deep underground in the heart of London, an emergency meeting between three of the Ministry of Magic's most senior ministers had been called. In attendance were Rufus Scrimgeour the Minister for Magic, Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and William Croaker, who served as the Head of the Department of Mysteries.

"I just received a communication for Hogwarts," Scrimgeour said cutting to the point holding a piece of parchment. "Three Hours ago, Dumbledore died in his office."

"My unspeakables received reports of a Phoenix Lament," Croaker reported, "and I know of only one phoenix with a master in Scotland. It was a sad moment when that report crossed my desk. Albus was a great wizard and a long-time friend."

Amelia felt her heart tighten as the news washed over her. Albus had been an annoyance to some of the ministries policies, but she knew that he had been a great wizard and a defender of muggles, muggleborns and many of the poorly represented groups that were a part of their society. The country was at war, and their one greatest defenders and deterrents was now lost to them.

Scrimgeour pushed forward, paying Croaker no attention. He had never liked Dumbledore. "This means that Hogwarts is at risk. He Who Must Not Be Named will see this as an opportunity. Hogwarts would be a prize worthy of his attention; it is a treasure of this country."

"What are you getting at Rufus?" Amelia snapped, she was taking a great risk being in the Ministry so late at night. Death Eaters had destroyed her London flat, and it was fortunate that the remnants of the Bones family were now residing at Bones Manor, hidden behind the fidelius charm.

"We need to consider the security of the castle and the safety of the children," he said flatly. "I do not believe that with Albus gone, no matter what trouble he caused us, the school will remain safe."

"Unfortunately, Minister, that is not a decision that you can make," said the tired voice of William Croaker. "You are forgetting that Hogwarts is a private school, we have no control over who attends the school; that's down to the board of governors."

"William is correct," Amelia agreed, "It is a devastating blow to our fight that Dumbledore is no longer with us, but he would not wish for the school to be closed. However the decision resides with the board of governors, which I am currently a member of."

"We can apply pressure to them by cutting the funding that we provide to the school," Rufus said rashly, "by cutting our funding, the school will be forced to close."

"No!" Amelia exclaimed horrified. "If you do that, the resources the school has access to will be cut, meaning less security. I will tell you right now that I can't support such an action, and besides, I am certain that many of the wealthier families will subsidise the school to remain open."

"You cannot lecture me on security Amelia, your own flat was destroyed in a Death Eater attack," he roared at her.

Amelia could see the strain of his new position on him: his face was lined and he had dark shadows under his eyes. She pitied him.

"It is pointless to argue amongst ourselves," Croaker said patiently and calmly. "Albus Dumbledore was a highly respected and recognised member of both the British and International Magical Community, and as such a high profile person, I would suggest we focus on his funeral arrangements."

"It will be a private affair," Rufus immediately said. "Dumbledore would want that, to reduce the risk of attack."

"Maybe so," Amelia agreed, "but Dumbledore will not have a private funeral. He is a public figure and all that wish to honour his memory should be allowed to pay their respects."

"This is an opportunity that the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named will not pass up. They will attack the funeral," Rufus exclaimed his hands flapping around erratically. "We cannot control the attendance and it will be a security nightmare!"

Amelia stood up and glared at him hard. "I think this is a discussion for tomorrow. Rufus, I suggest that you go home and sleep, you are not thinking clearly. I do not think that this meeting will be productive and it will not do to take a decision in haste."

"I agree with Amelia. Rufus you are over taxing yourself. With the past couple of weeks we've had, I don't blame you. You will make bad decisions in the state that you are in and as an auror, you know that is never a good thing. We can reconvene in the morning," Croaker said as he stood and walked Amelia out of the Minister's office.

"I don't envy him," Amelia said once they were out of earshot. "He is playing a role that I am not entirely sure he is right for. As Head Auror, he controlled the careers of many, but now he has to balance the lives of our entire community, as well as its safety and secrecy from the Muggle community."

"I think he is doing well enough with what he has to work with," Croaker replied and gave her a ghost of a smile, "but he is also aware that you are a contender for his position and that more people will support you. I know you declined the position when the Wizengamot was in session."

"I declined as I did not believe that I was a figure that people would look to. Rufus was not the first choice; Lord Black was also nominated, as was Lord Danvers," Amelia stated. "Jacob refused the position as he had not worked a day in his life and did not want to start now, he believed it better to appoint a Minister from the Ministry. Sirius merely laughed and declined."

"A Lord of the Ancient House of Black, as Minster of Magic," Croaker said chuckling to himself as they walked down the corridor, "now that would have been interesting. He is quite the enigma. I am well versed in the histories and politics of this country and have studied the Houses most thoroughly; I have never heard of a Black that had the same guiding principles and politics."

"Sirius can barely manage a full Wizengamot session without falling asleep or coming close to cursing someone for their stupidity, and he would never take the position, he has other interests (he has other ties), " she said, smiling in return. "He is however a formidable ally. I need to get a message to him, he's out of the country, but he will want to be aware of this."

"Will you go straight to Hogwarts?" Croaker questioned.

"No, I'll go home. I have owls to send and I am certain Lord Gilbert as Head Governor will have sent out a summons that I'll need to receive."

"Will the news reach Lord Black in time for him to arrive for the meeting?" He asked.

"By owl it wouldn't, but I am sure that a message can get to him quickly. Dumbledore had his ways, I'm sure Sirius and Remus have their own too," she said cryptically and she saw William smile; they both knew about the existence of the Order of the Phoenix. She had on occasion fought alongside them in the last war, but she knew that if it had reformed then they could communicate quickly and quietly.

They left the lifts and walked the length of the eerily silent atrium. The Statue of Magical Brethren had been removed after the damage caused by Bellatrix Lestrange, or No-Name, Amelia thought to herself, as she remembered Sirius's announcement to the Wizengamot.

"I will leave you here then Amelia, try to get some sleep, this week can only get better," William said wisely and the both walked past the security desk and stepped into the unlit grates, and apparating out of the Ministry.

Amelia landed on the outskirts of the Bones Manor. As the secret keeper, her gothic family ancestral home was visible to her, in all its menacing glory. The perimeter wall was built out of ancient weathered stones covered in moss and ivy. The House itself was large and stood on a hill. It was built of older stone and had a number of arches and two spires.

It had stood for close to two thousand years, and although it had been remodelled and repaired, parts of the house were original. The family had gained its name from this house and its location. When the Roman settlers had invaded Britain they were adamant that would stamp out so called'barbaric' magic. The house stood on the grounds of an ancient and sacred Celtic monument used as a place of sacrifice; a place the Roman wizards had called 'The Bone Hill' due to the sheer number of Celts killed on it in an attempt to stamp out their magic.

Those bones were the foundations of the house and there were large monuments to the massacres that had happened on murals over the entire house; the stonework etched with figures and symbols. It was a place of great historical importance and was their family home.

She had loved this house since she was a girl. It had fascinated her. She loved that the Celts had managed to gain back their lands by marrying the Roman invaders and had kept their power after later invasions. It was now her hope that that would continue.

The House was empty apart from her elves and her niece, but she didn't mind too much. She had long gotten used to the low number of Bones Family members despite the ache in her heart.

As she had thought, an owl was waiting for her and she was summoned directly to Hogwarts. She left a message with the elves to alert Susan when she woke and left immediately.

The governors had met at Hogwarts for its safety and protection, and the meeting had just been called to order just as Amelia had ducked into the room.

Within twenty minutes of being sat at the table things were not going well at al. The Ministry representatives were pushing for closure, as were a number of Ancient representatives.

They argued about Dumbledore's wishes to be laid to rest on the grounds which although unheard of, was not a request she hadn't found too outrageous, and both Remus Lupin and Jacob Danvers had agreed.

Eventually a recess was called and Amelia stalked directly to Remus who was talking to Jacob.

"I sent Lord Black an owl before I came here," she said quietly, "but I know he won't get it for a number of days."

"No, and the Black Lodge may make it longer," Remus said sounding resigned, "I do not think we will be able to sway this crowd. They want this school closed and they are ignoring the meetings we had before Dumbledore died."

"That cannot happen," Jacob said. "Never in a thousand years has this school closed and I will not be the one to allow it to happen."

"No offence Remus, but we need Sirius," Amelia said apologetically. "You are a good substitute, but right now we need the Lord Black."

"I know," Remus said, smiling at her. "I am also aware they believe I am a danger and will probably vote against me because of my illness."

"Then they are fools!" Jacob exclaimed. "They should remember that it was Dumbledore who allowed your education at this school and it is because of this school that you were taught magic. You of all people would want the school open and it students' safe."

"Can you not get a message to Lord Black?" interrupted Augusta Longbottom as she joined them. "Send him one of your secret messages like Frank used to use."

Amelia raised her brows at the old women's words, she had never known that one of her top aurors had been a member of the Order.

"I can do better than that," Remus said. "Excuse me for a moment I have a call to make."

He left the room quickly and Amelia saw the other members watch his progress with annoyed expressions. She smirked, they didn't like him as he represented the man they knew they would lose to if he showed. Remus was not a weak man, but he did not have the same reputation as Sirius. 'Werewolf' did not have the same fear attached to it a 'murdering traitorous fugitive' and 'Lord Black'.

She felt her body tense suddenly as phoenix song returned to the grounds; Dumbledore's bird was mourning and its song was pure sadness. She felt memories well up in her of her brother and sister-in-law as well as her parents; memories of the guilt and emptiness that they had left her with filled her heart and tears rose unbidden to her eyes. She tried to use her occlumency skills to guard her mind from the phoenix song, but she was not a master and the emotions seeped through like tea from a cracked cup.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Nooka/Lunatics Revenge/Alexia795/ Mrmacattac

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Four**

**Tensions Rise**

A lone man stood in the empty lodge overlooking a great expanse of land. He looked out over the grounds which were bathed in moonlight and below him the forest blew in the wind making the gnarled old trees look more menacing.

Somewhere below was his adoptive son. He had brought them straight here two week ago to begin the training of his heir. He knew that he had been cruel to shoot an arrow through his son's calf but he needed to stimulate the correct responses from him; he needed to train his instincts.

He had found Harry a number of times a day and they had duelled and fought. Harry had been hesitant at first to strike him back but it didn't take him long to realise that he had no choice. He looked out over the forest and saw a small steady wisp of smoke rising from below the canopy. Harry had made a fire to keep warm or perhaps cook something, but he was giving away his position as easily as sending up sparks. It was like this that Sirius had tracked him previously. He had also tracked him as Padfoot or sensed his magic through the wards. However just because Sirius had the advantage here, it didn't mean that Harry couldn't evade him.

He made to walk out of the sitting room, with its stone walls decorated in the heads of hunted creatures from the grounds, when he felt his communication mirror glow hot in his pocket.

"Remus Lupin," he said, looking into the glass. He was surprised by the haggard look his friend gave him, causing concern to well up inside him.

"What's happened Remus?" he asked.

"Albus, four hours ago…" he said in a low voice and he looked incredibly sad. He didn't have to finish his sentence as Sirius could hear a song suddenly build up, a song he had never heard, but he knew what it was: a Phoenix Lament. He felt his heart ache and tears build up in his eyes.

"The curse has taken him?" Sirius asked for confirmation.

"Yes," he replied and Sirius could see that tears were falling down his friend's face.

"Remus you need to block out Fawkes, he's heightening your grief," Sirius said forcefully, as he retreated behind a number of layers mental defences and he felt the effects of the sounds fade. Even through a mirror they were still strong.

Remus took a deep breath and Sirius saw something of the wolf in him in his eyes as he concentrated past the sorrow.

"The Governors have arrived in the school. Amelia sent you an owl but she knows you will not receive it and asked me to contact you," he said finally regaining some of his composure.

"That owl will be redirected to Gringotts," Sirius said thoughtfully, "can you not sit in my seat as I requested?"

"That's the problem Sirius," Remus said, anger creeping into his voice. "I've just come from the meeting, whilst we adjourn for a few minutes. The majority of the governors want the school to close and they are disagreeing with Dumbledore's last wishes. As it stands only Amelia, Augusta, Gregor Maveric and Jacob are supporting the school to remain open. We need you."

Sirius swore loudly and began to pace, whilst Remus quickly told him what had happened in the meeting. All of the meetings that the governors had held were being ignored. They knew this day was looming, but with the Death Eater attacks, many of them were running scared.

He walked to the window and saw that the smoke was still billowing from below. "Fine. I will come, but they will regret pulling me away from Bulgaria. Harry will be fine on his own for a few hours. I want you to get here as soon as you can, bring Mad Eye and Bill with you. I want you to ambush Harry and make him defend himself. Mad Eye will know what I am doing and will probably have some ideas."

"That's the training you're doing!" Remus exclaimed with shock etched across his features. "You're attacking him!"

"No, I am teaching him survival, something that Charlus taught James and me. I was also taught by my grandfather and father when I was much younger than him, and Moody drilled these practices into me at the academy," Sirius said sternly. ""It will teach him a lot of life lessons which will help him to make tough choices later in life"

"Fine, but I will speak to Alastor about this," Remus said and he cut off the connection.

Sirius didn't waste any time. He rushed out of the sitting room, only pausing to pick up Harry's Firebolt, which he had brought as a surprise and reward for after their training was done. He swung himself onto the broom once he was out of the door and he kicked off. He was surprised at how good it felt to be on a broom after so many years, and just how remarkable this broom really was.

It took him five minutes at top speed to reach the edge of the property and he landed and crossed the threshold on foot. The moment he was outside the wards, he twisted and apparated. He did not like apparating such large distances, the chances of splinching increased and the sensation was much more unpleasant, but he arrived in one piece at the gates of Hogwarts.

He approached the gates and was met by four aurors.

"What business do you have here?" they said in toneless voices.

Sirius's hand twitched, he was ready for anything and he trusted nobody outside the gates. "I am Lord Black, here to attend a meeting of the Hogwarts Governors. I would advise you to lower your wands and step aside," he growled and to his satisfaction, the aurors complied very quickly and moved aside casting him somewhat scared looks.

As he approached the gates, he suddenly stood face to face with Snape who looked at him with a curled lip.

"Flaunting your power as usual Black," he sneered as he pulled out his wand.

Sirius returned the look. "Let me in Snape."

Snape didn't respond but flicked his own wand at the gates which opened with a creak and a small barrier of magic was visible for a brief moment. Sirius stepped through and didn't waste another moment as he swung his leg over the broom and flew up to the castle, leaving Snape to secure the school.

Ten minutes later, Sirius was walking at a fast pace towards the door which concealed the room traditionally used for large meetings. It was opposite the staff room and contained a large table, if memory from his school days served.

Not waiting a further moment, he put on the mask of Lord Black and stormed into the room to shocked looks from all but his allies. At the head of the table sat a man that Sirius knew to be Albert Heradale, a ministry representative who worked closely with the Minister.

Sirius focussed his gaze directly on the man as he walked over to the empty chair that he was sure had been Remus's, between Augusta and Jacob. "I apologise for my tardiness, I was out of the country, however perhaps you can explain to me why you are sitting in the Head Governor's chair Mr Heradale."

Heradale took a gulp which was noticed by everyone around the table. He was a weak looking man, black haired, and dull brown eyes, with robes that looked incredibly flashy, but were clearly of poor quality.

"Mr Black if you–" he began, but Sirius stopped him.

"Lord Black to you, Heradale," he snapped, "and I do not care for excuses, remove yourself from that chair and allow Lord Gilbert to take his seat." Sirius didn't move from where he now stood glaring at the weak man, who didn't immediately move, but after a glaring match and a battle of wills, he stepped aside and allowed Christopher Gilbert to take his rightful position at the head of the table.

Looking around the room Sirius noted the governors in attendance: Amelia Bones, Harriet Cavendish Jacob Danvers, Christopher Gilbert, Augusta Longbottom, Gregor Maveric and Oromis Smith, of the Ancient Houses; all were lords or ladies of their House.

The ministry representatives were Mr Heradale, Mr Gibbs, Mr King and Mrs Edgecombe and were all members of various departments of the ministry that he was certain would want the school closed.

"Thank you Lord Black," said Lord Gilbert politely. "I see that Professor Lupin has left us in your place. I apologise for pulling you away from your retreat on the continent."

Sirius registered the small jibe at the fact that he could sit safely in his family's houses out of the country but chose to ignore it.

"Thank you Lord Gilbert. Remus contacted me and told me of what has happened this night and told me that you are thinking of closing this school," Sirius said. "I find myself wondering the reasoning behind this."

"This school is a beacon to the dark forces," Mr King said and Sirius knew he worked in the DMLE somewhere. "It is a centre of learning, full of treasures both powerful and valuable, and the school should be emptied so that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not gain them."

"And where would you place everything?" Sirius asked. "The ministry? Gringotts? Our houses?"

"Everything can be stored safely in the deepest vaults of the ministry. We have heightened the security and the Death Eaters will be unable to obtain anything within our walls," he said confidently. He cast an arrogant look at Sirius as though he had won that round.

"You speak of security, but the Ministry of Magic was infiltrated by the Death Eaters only recently. Also, I will add that a group of Hogwarts students managed to get through this security you speak of and prevent the Death Eaters from obtaining artefacts from the Department of Mysteries; supposedly one of the most secure departments in the building," Sirius said laughing at the man's plan.

"I agree with Lord Black," Augusta stated. "Whilst Gringotts Bank is secure, after all it holds the gold of many families and untold riches, I do not believe the bank will be able to hold such a large collection. The high security vaults aren't numerous and there would not be enough room, even with magic. Also, we would make the goblin nation a target for the Dark forces and they could be turned against us as a result of our actions."

"This school must remain standing, I will not allow its magic and artefacts to fall into the hands of the Dark Lord!" shouted Lord Smith. "He can have the castle, but we will have the magic."

"You would still allow them to have the castle?" Mr Gibbs asked shocked. "If it comes to it, the school should be destroyed. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must never gain control of this historic school. His ancestor did not, and neither will he."

"With Dumbledore dead who can guarantee the survival and safety of all of the students when school is in session? There is a reason that the school was never attacked directly during the last war: Dumbledore was a deterrent," Mrs Edgecombe said. "As much as Dumbledore was an eccentric headmaster prone to doing things his own way, he was still able to protect our children. The ministry does not feel confident that the school should remain open, and the students can go to the ministry run schools."

"I do not guarantee that the children will be safe or survive," Augusta said carefully. "It is a school full of children who experiment with magic and accidents happen. I would however put my faith in a school that had stood for over a thousand years which has many layers of protective enchantments, some as ancient as the school itself, rather than the ministry run schools which would not be able to cope with the high capacity, nor do they have the funding."

"That can be changed with the Hogwarts tuition fees being diverted the state schools," Mr Gibbs said, "and of course the professors could be retained."

"I for one will not be sending my son and wards to a ministry run school," Lord Danvers stated firmly. "I will send them to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang before they go there, or I will send them to America. My money is being spent on a high level of education, not on some low level education that only teaches which end of a wand to hold!"

"I can assure you that will be the response from many of the old families," Augusta added, "I would not wish to send my grandson abroad, but I will if this is the path we follow. I am of the opinion that the school should remain open. The ministry can supply additional security and I am sure we can update the ward schemes and add some extra power to them."

"Lady Longbottom, that is out of the question. The money would be better spent–"

"Enough." Sirius said firmly, and felt his temper throb to be released, "Hogwarts as you have said is a beacon, it will be a beacon to Voldemort." There was a large shudder from around the room at the name which only hardened Sirius' resolve. "We shall not be frightened into submission, we will not run and hide! The school will remain open, even if I have to pay for it myself. I am certain that the professors will stay and they will teach whichever students still wish to have a higher education than that provided by the ministry."

"You would risk my heritage, on your own whim!" Smith roared at him.

"Your heritage?" Sirius questioned nastily. "You have no ownership over the castle Oromis. Helga Hufflepuff did not leave the castle or any of its contents to her family, it was left to the school which was to belong to none. You may be her descendant but that gives you no rights. The same is true for the Weasleys and the Longbottoms, who descend from Gryffindor. Voldemort is a descendant of Slytherin, and even he has no ownership over the school and cannot control or access it freely. So stop your boasting and threatening over something that does not belong to you."

"You insult my ancestry," Lord Smith spat, his face a brilliant shade of red, "yet you wear yours like a crown, with your family tree full of dark wizards; go back far enough and you are descended from the darkest witch of all time! You cannot force us–"

"Lord Smith control yourself," Lord Gilbert said, "I think we have debated enough and I would rather not have to listen to family history any longer. The question is simple: should Hogwarts remain open?"

"I agree," Lord Danvers said speaking for the first time, "and I call for a vote."

"Agreed," Lord Gilbert said and he turned to his left and looked at Mr Heradale.

"I vote to close the school," he said glaring at Sirius.

Next was Mr Gibbs who looked around the table and nodded. "I believe that the school should be closed."

Madam Edgecombe also agreed to close the school, but Mr King voted in favour of the school remaining open; ignoring the looks of betrayal from his ministry colleagues.

Sirius stood. "I vote to keep this school open. I will fight to keep this school open. I believe closing this school would be like raising a white flag. Voldemort will not attack Hogwarts until he has control of the Ministry, so the school will be impenetrable as long as the ministry stands. I give my word that I will make sure this school is safe."

He sat down and met the gaze of everyone who looked at him and did not flinch from their gaze.

Amelia stood and voted with him with a smile as did Augusta. Harriet Cavendish voted against the school as a way to ensure the survival of the magical artefacts, Christopher agreed to close the school, but stated that more discussion would follow about what would happen after, as it was still undecided. Gregor voted in favour of the school, stating that there should be no question of it being closed; Dumbledore would never have wanted it to close upon his death and neither would the parents.

Next was Lord Oromis Smith who glared at Sirius with a triumphant smirk. "I vote to close the school. With Dumbledore gone there is now no witch or wizard with the means to protect this school and our children."

Sirius sat with a blank face. He was irritated. With Smith's vote, the decision was not in favour of the school remaining open. Even if Lord Danvers voted with him, it would be a draw and he was not sure how they would break it.

"It seems that the vote falls to you Lord Danvers," Christopher said, "as you will either make the vote a draw and give the Ancient Houses enough votes to outvote the ministry, or, if you vote against, the school will close."

"That is preposterous!" Madam Edgecombe exclaimed. "You are saying even when we vote and it is a tie the decision is made by Ancient Houses, this is wrong and unfair."

"Unfortunately that is the law," Lord Gilbert said with a smile. "The ministry was given a voice on this board, but you were not given seats to control so the Ancient Houses get the vote. If you believe this should be changed, you should raise it in front of the Wizengamot."

He turned away and looked at Lord Danvers expectantly who stood slowly and looked around the table before stating: "It falls to me to decide if this great school should be closed and allowed to be used by dark forces, or if we should build up its defences and continue to use it as a sign of our strength and will, at the expense of risking our children"

"I have listened to both sides, and I happen to agree with points on either side, however I feel that I cannot allow this school to be open and in the control of someone who cannot keep our children safe," he said carefully and Sirius felt his heart drop. He knew that he had lost and he would have to explain to Harry why he couldn't go back to the place he had long considered home.

"However," Lord Danvers said after a long moment where the opposition had been smiling and celebrating," my conscience will not allow me to close this school without an attempt to keep it open. In order for me to cast my vote, I would ask to place one condition on Lord Black and as long as he agrees the school will stay open."

"Whatever the condition is, I will do it," Sirius said quickly.

Lord Danvers smiled. "Very well, then I vote in favour of the school remaining open."

Sirius sat watching the man watching him; he had an amused look on his face that made Sirius want to smile himself. He knew that many of the other members would think he had acted rashly with his words and Lord Danvers had quickly spoken before he could make a concession, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Very well." Lord Gilbert said with a small nod. "Hogwarts School will remain open, but what is your condition Lord Danvers?"

"It is simple," Jacob said smiling at Sirius, "Sirius will have to guarantee the safety of the students."

"By what means?" Sirius asked cautiously, knowing that whatever it was he had given his word and would have to uphold it.

"Do not worry Lord Black, you may even be glad of the condition," Jacob said and he explained the condition. When it was announced Sirius was shocked into silence. It was not what most of the governors had expected and it created a cacophany of protests across the board and they remained seated for another three hours before it was put back to a vote. The way the Governors had looked at the situation, Sirius had no way out it and was forced to agree. He wanted to leave that room as soon as possible, but he wasn't able to as they had to discuss Dumbledore's funeral and burial which had been proposed to be at Hogwarts.

Eventually the dreary meeting was called to a close, there would be further meetings but they could wait for another night, they had agreed on the most pressing matters. The ministry officials were not happy and they stormed out of the castle, probably going straight to the Ministry to report in.

Oromis stood tall and proud, but there was anger in his eyes.

"You Blacks are all the same. You think that because of your name, the world is yours for the taking," he spat, "but I will not follow you, for you lead us to our doom. I will personally see to it that you fail."

He left without a backwards glance, and a number of the other Lords and Ladies left in his wake, leaving only Sirius, Jacob, Amelia and Augusta.

"Would you care for some refreshment back at the House?" Jacob asked.

"I would," Sirius replied nodding his head in thanks.

"I will come too," Amelia said, "I do not believe I will get much sleep anyway."

"That would be most welcome," Augusta confirmed, and they quietly walked out of the school. Professor Flitwick was on hand to escort them out and lock the gates behind them.

Jacob pulled out a rope and created a portkey and they all took a hold before being hooked away. They landed directly in the Danvers' drawing room and took a seat. The moment they had, an elf popped in with tea and a decanter of brandy.

"You will have to excuse my lack of a hostess, but Georgianna is with her sister in Prague and spending all my money I don't doubt," he grumbled humorously. They all chuckled at the thought; Prague was a place of fashion in the wizarding world too and many women emptied their purses whilst there.

"Nonsense Jacob," Augusta commented and began to pour her own, "this is hardly a formal situation, we are friends and allies. Don't feel the need to stand on ceremony."

Sirius smirked at her, she was a formidable woman, but she did have some sense of humour, if only sporadically applied.

"Well I think we can say that tonight was a success," Amelia said taking a sip of her tea. "Albus was right about what would happen."

"Albus had dealt with the Governors for decades," Augusta said, "but where children are concerned, emotions get the better of most."

"Or in Oromis' case the thought of lost relics and powerful artefacts," Jacob said. "I do not think it a coincidence that the Smith family lost their relic of Helga and now want a shot at the Hogwarts archives."

"Was there any proof that it was stolen?" Augusta queried, "I always believed that one of them still had it but hid it from the family. I've never been a fan of the Smiths, they are too capricious for my tastes."

"You do realise that he meant what he said Sirius," Amelia said pointedly. "You may have just created a lifelong enemy."

"I am not concerned with Oromis Smith. He does not have the backing to be a threat," he said, "but I will be wary of course. You never know whose wands are behind you in the dark."

"You played your role perfectly; some might believe that you did not have an idea what I was going to propose," Jacob said lightly, but there was a tug of humour on his face.

"Well you could have said anything and I would have been honour bound to agree," Sirius said with a shrug. "It would seem my trust and friendship in you is warranted."

"You have Harrison to thank for that Sirius. Without him, I doubt we would have had much cause to interact."

"Probably" Sirius agreed.

"How is Harrison?" Augusta asked. "I had hoped to have him over to the house for the summer."

"He is well," Sirius lied smoothly. "He's enjoying Bulgaria."

"The lodge, oh how I remember the stories," Augusta said wistfully. "When will you be returning?"

"Probably in a week," Sirius said rubbing his jaw. "Harry will want to be at the funeral, but after it we'll be going to France with the family."

"It's a shame, the boys would have liked to see Harrison," Jacob said and he looked pointedly at the door and raised his voice. "Stop eavesdropping Cameron, come inside."

Sirius chuckled when there was a light knock on the door and Cameron Du Vant walked in. He looked a little sheepish but was not embarrassed. There was no resemblance between Cameron and his uncle in their facial features, but Sirius thought he could see the same bearing in the two.

"Sorry Uncle, I heard voices and thought it might have been Josh or Mordred," he said. "You have my apologies Lord Black, Lady Bones and Lady Longbottom. I did not mean to interrupt you."

"Don't worry yourself," Sirius said with a sly smile. "Although, next time you snoop, do not do it in a house where a host can sense you through the wards."

Cameron met Sirius's eyes and smirked, "I will remember that Lord Black. It would seem that Harrison was correct when he said you and Professor Lupin were pranksters."

Jacob and Amelia both laughed loudly at that. Augusta also smiled; she had never seen the Marauders pranks but Frank had told her of them.

"Well let's hope I don't come out of retirement." Sirius said with a wink. "I used to have a gift at pranking Slytherins."

"Go back to bed Cam. I'm sure your brothers will be up early and you'll need your sleep."

"Yes Uncle," the boy said and he bid them goodnight and left.

"Nice boy," Amelia said, "Susan told me he's a friend of hers."

"He is a good lad," Jacob said. "Both he and Mordred have become my surrogate children."

"Your sister would have been proud of the way you've raised them," Sirius told him, having known her to be a Gryffindor a year below him. "You've done well by them Jacob and it is clear that he respects and cares for you."

"He is my nephew," Jacob responded. "It is no different to what Amelia has done, or what Augusta did for her grandson, or even you with Harrison who was your godson. We look after family, a lesson that the Dark Lord should know by now."

Sirius agreed. Lord and Lady Du Vant had been killed mysteriously, but it was believed to have been a Death Eater. Cameron's grandfather had refused to support the cause when Voldemort was at large, and most believed that a Death Eater had settled an old score.

"Now I think we need to have a conversation on budget," Augusta said bringing the meeting back on track. "I would like to have a few things discussed between us without the other members before it goes before them."

They continued their meeting for a few hours and eventually they all left apart from Sirius who was invited to stay the night rather than go back to a closed up empty old

house.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Nooka/Lunatics Revenge/Alexia795

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Five**

**Hooded Adversaries**

It had been two days since Harry had obtained his new clothes. Since that day he had been faced with other choices: a cauldron or food, an unknown potion or a pair of boots. Each choice had only one option, both times he had attempted to prevent the destruction of his rejected choice but they had still been destroyed or just vanished.

So he was stuck with his choices of food and a pair of boots. He was walking through the forest with the light slowly fading. He pulled out his wand and, pointed it directly at the forest around him, and used a spell which had taken him until the day before to think of after two days of hunting with no luck.

"Accio Rabbit" he said with a croaking voice, and from the depths of the forest came a brown, terrified rabbit, which he grabbed and held in his hands. With shaky but practiced moves he got to work on the dead creature and prepared it for cooking. Once he placed it on a spit made of cleaned wood, he kept his wand out and watched the surrounding area carefully because he knew the smell of meat would attract predators and he would not be caught unaware again.

As he had predicted a wolf had appeared but it had not stayed long after Harry had sent fire at it from his wand. The wolf had yelped in pain and ran with its tail between its legs and a number of minutes later, he heard a loud howl.

He pulled the meat from the spit and ate ravenously. The whole time his eyes didn't stop moving from spot to spot looking for signs of other creatures. Just as he finished a mouthful of meat he heard a twig snap behind him and he turned sharply and saw there were two large cats. They were brown, had greenish black spots, glowing yellow eyes and enormous paws.

He was about to move when he saw their tails twitch, and the long bushy end of the tail gave away the creatures identity: they were called Pards and, if he remembered correctly, they were dangerous hunters.

His own knowledge of these creatures was limited; there was only one page of information about them in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. From what he read and what he did remembered from his revision; they were climbers and hunters, they had a pack of up to three, had been known on occasion to mate with a lioness which created a leopard but they were magical creatures, as could be seen by the glowing eyes which gave them perfect vision, and the extreme speed at which they could run.

Looking at them now he realised that the Danvers Incal and animal wasn't a leopard at all but a Pard, and wondered why he had never realised this before.

He felt fear creep into him; he watched the two carefully not breaking eye contact. They knew he was there, they were breathing in his scent but he didn't know why they were waiting. He heard a rustle from behind him and a small growl. It was the third Pard of the pack, out of the corner of his eye he saw that it was smaller than the other, it was young, but just as deadly.

All three lowered themselves, bracing themselves against the ground but Harry didn't move. He knew that he only had one chance and if he was too quick he would be caught by the third Pard. He didn't have to wait long as the two fully-grown creatures tails twitched and he and they moved at the same time. As they lunged at him, paws and claws extended, and at that same moment he had shouted "Tego Tectum Totallum!" A shield of transparent green light sprang up around him and the three Pards crashed into it, and yelping in pain as they were thrown away. Harry struggled to keep the shield in place as it was a taxing and constant spell. He couldn't cast another spell or it would drop the shield.

He watched them carefully. They had been stunned for thirty seconds before pouncing again and being thrown back. On the third attempt Harry retaliated as they were blown backwards: he ended the spell and cast three stunning spells that hit them and they fell down.

Knowing he couldn't stay in this place any longer he ran through the forest as fast as he could to his cave and home for the last few days. It was the only safe place he knew. As he approached he had cast a number of rings of proximity charms as an early warning alert.

He took one last look out at the forest and was momentarily distracted by some kind of flying creature darting across the clear sky at an alarming speed, but it was not coming in his direction so he closed the stone door and settled down for the night.

The next morning he followed his now normal routine; he left the cave in order to keep it safe and walked up to the ridge looking over the forest. There was no sign of the signal that Sirius would make to make him choose something, so he decided to sit and think. He cast his protections around himself so that he wasn't caught unawares, and he sat working through mental exercises. They not only helped sort the mind using Occlumency basics, but also another area of magic.

The animagus transformation. Part of the training was to come attuned with the body and with the animal that you form would take; he sat and thought on the direwolf. A wolf was a predator and would be a great help in the forest, it had eyes that could pierce the darkness, smell to alert to any creature, hearing that would allow him not be caught by surprise and strength and speed to fight or flee.

The transformation was perhaps the most difficult exercise that he had ever tried. The only time that he had previously been able to transform any part of his body was when he had subconsciously done it when he discovered his animal. Remus had told him that visualisation was a key to the beginning stages of the process so he sat picturing and willing he eyes to change into the wolves. He had sat for almost three hours undisturbed and had only managed to change one of his eyes for a few minutes before it changed back. The lack of progress and the exertion left him tired and irritable, so he decided to leave the ridge in search of food.

But the decision was in vain as no sooner had he reached lower ground, three black cloaked people discovered him. They didn't waste a single moment, their leader was a hunched looking person who fired the first spell at him and didn't hesitate in the slightest.

They were duelling fiercely. The hooded people did not make it easy but they were using magic that made Harry have to think of how to counter.

The leader forced him to use defensive duelling to counter spells of large power but some of the spells were unblockable so Harry had to resort to dodging them or creating a magical defence. Harry found that this man, as he was certain they were all male for lack of curvature under the robes, was enjoying making him dance around the open field.

The second man was tall but much shorter than the third. His style of attack was creative and he used the environment more. He created magical traps and countered any spell Harry through at him with ease. Twice Harry was caught by roots of trees that the man had bewitched to trap him in place. Another time the earth itself swallowed his feet.

The third man very tall and his strategy was to test every aspect of his defences, often using Harry's distractions while duelling his companions to his own advantage. But mostly the tall man watched carefully and no matter how Harry tried he was unable to hit him with a spell.

After close to an hour of head to head duelling Harry felt tired. He knew that if this had been a true duel then it would have lasted less time and they were pushing and testing him otherwise he would have been defeated in minutes. With his breath ragged and his wand arm aching, he knew it was time to leave, but he had no idea how to get out of the duel.

His three adversaries realised his weakness and closed in on him. They had pushed him under the trees, deeper into the forest and into the darkness of foliage blocking the sun, and that was when he found a way to escape.

He waited for them to get closer to him. He knew he only had one chance to get away and his timing had to be perfect. The moment they were also in the gloom of the forest Harry pointed his wand carelessly, but diverted his eyes. He shouted "Solis Bendu!" and a great flash of bright white light pulsed from his wand. They were left standing holding their hands over their eyes in shock from the flash damage. The leader, however, clutched his head and growled menacingly.

Harry smiling gruffly to himself, now he had found a weakness for the man and he sent a curse at him. He ran quickly through the forest and away from them. For seven hours, he managed to evade them. Twice he had nearly been caught but had fled up a tree. Once, he had been forced to hide within a large bramble bush that had cut him to pieces.

After making sure that they were gone, he hunted and ate another rabbit. He foraged some plant-life for balance then made the long and dangerous trek back to his cave. It took him four hours to find his way back having not recognised anything within the forest and when he arrived, he was exhausted. His legs ached awfully so he fell down and fell asleep immediately.

He was awoken by a large boom that rocked the cave. He jumped up and hit his head on the roof of the cave. Wand in hand, he looked at the time and saw to his horror that he had slept for twelve hours and he should have long ago left. He went to move the boulder, but there was a second boom, this time it was closer. He pointed his wand at the stone, but no sooner had the first syllable of his spell left his mouth, the great boulder was split in half and he was thrown backwards.

To his horror the three hooded men were back. Only one had its wand pointed in his direction, the slightly hunched man and he was walking with a slight hesitation towards him. Harry groaned at the pain that he felt from the injury in his back but didn't waste a moment; he sent a ball of fire towards the oncoming wizard and darted to the exit he had made.

"Depulso!" he snapped and the spell flew from his wand and hit the boulder. It was sent rocketing into the tree line like a cork out of a bottle. Harry cast a disillusionment charm on himself and ran, but roots sprang up from the ground and caught his leg.

"But how –" he said to himself before he saw that the man with the limp was walking towards him wand out stretched. The other two realising the companion had found him, turned and followed.

"Nowhere to run boy" the limping man said in a sneering voice.

"Oftenflunctus!" Harry muttered and sent a shock wave at the three of them before burning the roots. He looked up and saw that the wizards were still approaching him, his own curse having been deflected. They raised their wands but Harry beat them to it and fired a chain of spells. What they were he wasn't entirely sure but they shot from his wand targeting one of wizards, only to be hit in return by a cutting hex on his arm and looking to the limping man. He saw him fire unknown spells at him and as well as spells coming from the man who had sent the cutting hex.

He span, twirled and swished, deflecting spells easily, and effortlessly, but the unknown spells worried him. After dodging them they had turned back around and flew at him again. He plunged his wand down at the stone ground and with an angry word a thick block of stone rose up. He sent it flying at the spells and they exploded on impact.

The debris exploded out and hit the wizards who ignored it and walked through the cloud of dust. Harry turned and saw that trees behind him. He cut off twenty long branches behind him and remembered his first transfiguration lesson: turning a match into a needle. He performed the same spell and the branches were transformed into javelins which he sent at the wizards.

Harry watched for a moment, assuming that he would have won the duel, but out of the dust the javelins were shot back at him. Each imbedded deep into the trees all around him but one caught him on the arm before it hit the tree. He looked at the deep gash in his arm, which was bleeding heavily, and he began to move away from the dust cloud. He was in pain and outnumbered, and as he moved he saw the limping man hidden under his hood walk out of the cloud. Harry darted behind the trees for some cover; he re- cast his disillusionment charm and ran fast.

"I will find you boy!" the man shouted.

Harry ran up a bank of earth to gain higher ground, but as he found his footing he felt something hit his arm; it was a potion vial. He managed to catch it before it fell, but another flew at him and smashed on the tree next to him. Some of it splashed on him and got into his wound, which made him scream in pain.

"He is over there!" he heard someone shout.

"Leave him, we will find him soon enough" said the gruff voice of the limping hunched man.

Harry didn't like how he sounded so sure of that so he ran as fast as he could and took whatever path he could find. After hours of running and the occasional evasive spell casting, he was certain he had lost his opponents and they would be off his trail. He now had to spend the remainder of the daylight hours looking for a suitable place to rest.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Six**

**Prowling Wolf**

Six days had passed since the attack on Harrys cave, and in that time he had found a new safe location where he could rest. But each and every time he had been found and forced to flee and defend himself from the hooded people.

During those days he had noticed that his duelling was getting sloppier and had found it harder to think. He had sprained his ankle seven times walking through the forest, and during his duels he had forgotten spells he had mastered years ago.

It had taken a further two days, after he had slept for seven hours but had felt like he had not slept or rested at all, he spent the rest of that day resting in a waking hell unable to revitalize himself and felt like he was being crushed, he was looking in his bag for anything that could possibly help and he found the potion bottle from the week before.

He felt a penny drop; he was suffering from the effects of a potion. It had gotten into his system through his the cut on his arm which was still healing. That was why one of his choices in Sirius's tests was a cauldron. He cursed himself for picking food, and wondered if the bottle of potion he had turned down was the antidote.

He unsealed the potion and smelt it, hoping for it to give away some idea of what it was and he smiled as luck had favoured him that day. He identified three smells in the potion and had been forced to pour out the remainder of the potion into a small stone cauldron he had managed to create after a lot of effort. A day later he managed to discover what the potion was, it was a sleep deprivation draught, with a reasonably simple antidote.

Drawing on all of the knowledge he had from five years of Herbology classes, whilst combating sleep deprivation had been a real challenge. While looking for natural ingredients he had found a Filo Madraxa, a plant that had nectar that was full of caffeine, which was highly popular with higher year students at Hogwarts who would mix it with water. He eventually managed to find the ingredients that he needed and he brewed the antidote. He immediately felt a cloud lift from his head and his thoughts flowed freely once again.

He had also found a dittany plant and attempted to concoct essence of dittany from memory: a potion that would regrow skin in a moment. He had not been able to remember all of the steps or ingredients. Instead he made an old fashioned poultice instead to speed up the healing of his arm and his calf.

A few days after he had cured himself of the potions effects Harry was tired, nervous and exhausted. He had gained a lot of muscle running through the forest and climbing to escape man and beast. At any little sound he was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

He had been forced to use many aspects of his Hogwarts schooling, from the core magical subjects, for self-defence. He had also had to use Herbology for food. He had been forced to brew more antidotes as his attackers had used potions another three times. Whilst each of them had been easy to make, locating some of the ingredients had been a problematic.

He had seen creatures that he had only read about in books, many of which lived in the forest or in the small lake and mountains. Many of them he had been forced to flee from as they were dangerous. Others such as small pack of griffins, he had managed to sit with and watch as he did with a number of other creatures. He watched them in large groups go about their days; an hour didn't go past when you couldn't hear a single animal.

However on the night of the full moon, he was nervous. The breeze itself carried a feeling of fear. The entire forest had fallen silent, and that scared him more than the creatures.

He kept moving for hours, as he was not sure if this was another trick of Sirius' to make him fight and expose himself. But he eventually found himself on a ridge that overlooked the forest. It was the highest point of the grounds accessible to him, excluding the lodge itself which was opposite him. The lodge was everything Neville had said: it was a built into the high ravine and it was a castle and was perhaps an eighth of the size of Hogwarts with five tall spires penetrating the skies with its spiked tops. The stone it was built from was cracked and crumbled, in many places it was covered in ivy. It was an intimidating building. The Blacks had changed its large windows for narrow ones of black stone, and it screamed of malice and evil which made Harry shiver to even look up at it.

His attention however was caught by a sight that he had never thought possible: standing on a large stone on his right doing exactly what he was doing was an animal that should not have been there.

It was an incredibly large white wolf, but incredibly familiar. It was only when the moon came out from behind a cloud and shone on the creature that making it seem to glow in the night, that Harry noticed that its claws also shone, and he realised what type of wolf it was. A direwolf. The wolf turned its head and watched him with its bright red eyes for a long moment then gave him a warning growl. It was sniffed the air carefully and cocked its head at him in confusion.

"I guess you can sense something of the wolf about me," he said quietly watching the creature. It was a female, he noted, and she turned away from him and to watch the forest, like a queen surveying her kingdom.

Harry didn't want to disturb the wolf so he sat and watched it. After an hour or two of waiting a shrill shriek could be heard to their left, down the mountain. The wolf's head snapped around at the noise, its eyes looking for its source. With a leap the wolf ran away from the ridge. There was another shriek followed by a howl, a triumphant howl that echoed over the entire lodge. The dire wolf had found her prey and was challenging anyone for her kill. Deep within Harry he felt something respond to that howl, an instinct that was not entirely his own. His inner animal wanted to respond, to challenge, to hunt.

He sat on the ridge for the remainder of the night. He meditated on the edge of this small world, and as he had done many nights recently he focused his inner energy into changing himself. He had been able to change his eyes after two weeks of trying at will, and he could now change them quickly but it was not permanent and would only last for ten minutes at a time.

When his wolfs eyesight took over he could see more of the lodge, every little movement became clearer to him. He had also begun to change his hands, he was starting small but he had managed to change four nails on one hand silver. Hair had sprouted out of his body in irregular quantities and places, but it helped him keep the cold out. As the sun rose he worked on returning his body to normal, which took him two and a half hours, and made his way down to the forest floor which was again live with the sound of life.

He was walking towards a favourite spot of his, where he knew he could find apple trees, when he was surprised by seeing Sirius sitting on a chair looking at him with his hands in the air when he arrived, but that didn't stop Harry from pointing his wand at him.

"Easy Harry, It's over time to leave the forest." Sirius said quietly and hesitantly.

Harry didn't reply, he didn't know which response he would have flight or fight, but Sirius beat him to the decision.

"I know you have had a stressful time here, but I promise you that this is not part of your training. If you do not come with me, I will be forced to allow Aunt Dromeda to come and get you, and I can assure you she will not be happy to have her packing interrupted."

Harry realised what Sirius was talking about, their holiday to the either France or Italy, "Has it really been that long?" Harry croaked.

"Yeah mate, now like I said your training is over," Sirius said carefully. "I know just how hard what I put you through is, I was forced through this when I was thirteen for a weekend by my mother before my father found me and brought me back to London. Do you know what I have taught you?"

"To never let you apparate me anywhere again?" Harry said with angry look.

"Well that is true, especially as you didn't know if it was truly me." Sirius said with a smile. "But I have taught you survival. Out here you had only two things, your mind and wand, and I must say you used both beautifully. I was not the only one who was impressed."

"Moody" Harry spat the name out like a curse. He had realised after a few encounters just who the man who limped was. It had not mattered which defences or protections he used, that man had always seen him. He had then realised just who his combatants were, members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Secret Society that was supposed to be fighting Voldemort but instead they had been fighting him.

"Yes Alastor was here, quite often in fact." Sirius agreed. "You should know that you impressed him greatly, he even told me that you managed to catch him unawares and curse him. That is a feat that neither I nor your father ever accomplished when we were put through the same test in the auror academy, although our tests lasted only five days."

Harry felt a small amount of pride at that, but it was overshadowed by the ordeal he had gone through.

"Now are you going to allow me to stand up, or are you going to continue to point your wand at me?" Sirius said looking pointedly at his wand.

Harry lowered his wand but he didn't relax his grasp on in, "Fine."

Sirius stood up and when he flicked his own wand out, he had to dodge a curse that Harry sent at him.

"Easy Harry, I am getting rid of this chair." He said and with the flick of his wand the chair vanished, and his wand returned to its holster. "Come on, we can walk back up to the lodge."

They walked slowly and in near silence for half the way before Sirius broke the silence, "I am sorry I put you through that Harry, I know it was not what you were expecting. Had I told you what this trip was for you would have prepared yourself for it and in most situations you will not have the luxury. You will have to rely on what you know and that you did throughout."

Harry didn't say a word but nodded in response.

"You should also know that I was most impressed with your potion skills; finding the ingredients using only lessons in Herbology. But it proves that however basic the knowledge is in some situations it helps."

"I did what I could, with what I had." Harry said.

"Which is all you could have done," Sirius said promptly as they began to walk up hill. "Tell me what the worst part of this was?"

Harry didn't respond, he didn't have an answer to that question, and he still didn't by the time that they reached the lodge. Sirius led him to a bedroom where his trunk from Hogwarts sat, and it struck him how basic the décor and furniture in this building was in comparison to the London House. It also felt strange to be under a roof again.

"Have a shower; I would also cut you hair, it's tangled and matted. Get changed and come down stairs before you go to sleep. You will need to eat and I have some potions that you will want to take." He said quietly, "I am not going to crowd you Harry, but once you are ready come downstairs."

And with that he left, leaving Harry alone again. He walked over to his trunk and pressed his hand to the lock and it clicked open. He pulled out his grooming kit and a change of clothes; walking into the bathroom he slowly ran a hot bath. He found that it was one of the best things he had ever felt in his life. In the forest he had only used a bowl of warmed water to wash using a scrap of cloth he had enlarged from a torn piece of his first t shirt. He soaped himself up thoroughly, surprised at the amount of dirt and blood that had congealed in his hair, and stuck to his skin.

When he was done, he got out of the now black bath water and went to sand at the mirror, but as he moved he heard a sound that made him jump. He picked his wand up from where he had placed it within arm's reach and shot a concussion hex at the sound, only to hear the sound of broken porcelain. Looking around carefully, he found the source of the noise; it was the bar of soap that had fallen into the now empty and broken bath. He managed to relax after a long moment of waiting for a threat but when none came he turned and looked into the mirror. He saw a complete stranger.

The man in the mirror had matted dark black hair that had grown like a bush on his head, his cheekbones stood out under his skin more, and the man was muscled and somewhat still underweight, but looked rather peaky. His eyes were what scared him the most, they looked black. He had dark shadows under them and the green eyes of his mother seemed to have dimmed. He was reminded of a Vampire from drawings in books, all he needed was fangs.

He opened the grooming kit and unstrapped the scissors and comb which sprang to life, and darted to his hair. He gave them clear instructions to cut his hair short, as even with magic he was not sure the matted clumps of hair could be rectified. Once it was done he brushed his teeth and for the first time in a month enjoyed the sensation of having a clean mouth. The last thing he applied was the magical make-up that Hermione and obtained for him that adapted to an users skin colour to cover up the scar.

He walked back into the room and saw that on the bed were two things he had missed; his belt and wrist cuff. He pulled on clothes that were clean and freshly ironed and with his wand put on his cuffs. He felt like himself again.

He walked downstairs following the smell of food which made his mouth water and his belly hurt. He arrived in a dining room, which was full of all manner of foods.

"Come sit, eat" Sirius said gesturing to all of the food, "You can either sit at the far end or you can sit next to me, that's your choice."

Harry hesitated but chose to take his seat next to Sirius, who pulled out three vials of potion.

"Drink these, before you eat anything, it will help I promise." Sirius said, "Remus gave them to me the moment I arrived at his house after your fourth year. They will help your stomach adapt to proper food and meals."

Harry picked up the first potion which was a pinkish colour and the moment he swallowed it, his stomach rebelled against it. He felt himself begin to be sick but a strong hand grabbed his jaw and forced his head back to pour the white potion into his mouth and clamp his jaw shut then held his nose.

The instinct to breath overcame the need to vomit and he managed to swallow painfully, but the moment he did the urge to purge his stomach left. He picked up the blue potion and drank it and was shocked at how sweet it was.

"Thanks" he muttered to Sirius who retook his seat.

"I have used those potions too many times, not to remember the effects"," Sirius said dismissively.

Harry picked up little amounts of different foods and slowly ate them, devouring the different tastes on which he was spoilt with after such a lack of variety. It was as he was eating some lemon chicken a thought struck him.

"Professor Dumbledore?" he asked quietly, although he was sure he knew the answer.

Sirius didn't answer immediately but looked at him with a great deal of concern, "I had hoped to shield you from this until after you slept, but I cannot lie, he passed on a week ago."

"Will there be a funeral?" Harry asked quietly

"There will be, it will be in a thirteen days' time." Sirius explained, "As he was such a high profile wizard it has taken time to arrange it all and makes security difficult. He will be buried on the island on the Great Lake, at Hogwarts; his body has been placed in magical stasis whilst everything is arranged."

"Has anything else happened that I should know of?" Harry asked looking up at Sirius,

"No, or at least nothing that demands you immediate attention." Sirius stated. He looked at his plate and saw that he was now only playing with his food. He pulled out another potion. "Take this potion; it will help with the meal you have just eaten."

The potion was green, but Harry didn't pay it any heed and swallowed it down quickly. As he lowered the vial he smelt the potion and remembered it. "Sleeping draught?" he asked and his eyes began to droop.

"Mixed with small amount of dreamless sleep and nutrient potion" Sirius said, "In the auror office the effects are called Healing haze, as they help a person recuperate."

"Why didn't you tell me"?" Harry said knocking over his goblet of water.

"I did" Sirius said, "I told you it would help you."

Harry didn't hear another word as his head drooped and all sound stopped being registered.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Seven**

**Letters from the Departed**

When Harry awoke, he was not wearing his glasses and out of fear of danger he reached deep within him and transformed his eyes into the direwolf's. Grabbing his wand that was placed next to him he looked for the threats that lay around him but soon remembered that he was in the Black Lodge and that he was not going to be attacked at any moment.

He placed his wand onto the bedside table next to the holster and his glasses. Looking down he saw that he was in his pyjamas and wondered how Sirius had changed him. He felt embarrassed for a moment at the thought of Sirius getting him out of his other clothes.

"You don't need to worry, it was a switching spell." said a voice from the door

Harry turned around faster than he meant to but Sirius also ducked out of the way.

"I wasn't going to curse you" Harry said at the vacant door, although a spell had been on his tongue and his hand was on his wand.

"Well you can't blame me for being –" Sirius started to say walking back into the room but he froze at the sight of him "What in the name of Merlin."

Harry frowned wondering what he meant, and the realisation hit him: his eyes, they were red and green. "Ah." was all Harry said, he concentrated for a few moments before he was able to revert them to normal and he placed his glasses on.

"Something you forgot to mention?" Sirius accused but he had a smug smile on his face.

"I may have unintentionally discovered my animagus form." Harry said rubbing the back of his head and he missed the feeling of his longer hair.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Sirius said with a hurt tone. "I would have been able to help with the transformation. I was at this stage when I was fourteen, but it wasn't until fifth year that I completed it."

"I wanted it to be a secret and I wanted to work on it on my own for a time," Harry admitted, "and Remus knew, I freaked out when I discovered it and parts of me transformed."

Sirius laughed and it took him a number of minutes to stop, "It happens to all of us; my tail was the first thing that came to me and James had one antler. James managed to transform the antler back, but I was stuck with the tail for two days and it was murder trying to hide it."

"Well I have that to look forward to" Harry commented wondering if he would notice.

"Oh you do?" Sirius said and he reminded Harry of a small child for a moment "What is your form, a dog?"

"Close, a wolf." Harry said smiling as Sirius face fell.

"You're kidding!" Sirius said frowning and he looked annoyed. "That is not fair!"

"What are you complaining about?" Harry asked confused.

"Because of you I now owe Remus two hundred and fifty galleons!" Sirius said with a growl, "I was certain that he would never be right."

"Sirius" Harry snapped shaking his head, he remembered Remus saying that there had been a discussion about it before.

"We had a bet, about what form you would take if you chose to become an animagus." Sirius explained. "James and I would argue for hours over it, and Remus eventually shut us up by betting us two hundred and fifty galleons each that it would be a wolf."

Harry couldn't help but smirk lightly at his antics, "You should never bet against me Sirius, I usually surprise everyone."

"I don't think you were even four months old!" Sirius said in defence of himself, "How far along are you then?"

Harry looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes and picturing the different aspects he had tried. He focused his magic on those areas and willed and directed it to transform into the image in his mind's eye: the silver claws, the coat of black fur, the startling eyes, pointed ears, tail and the body of a dog, and muzzle.

He opened his eyes when he heard a gasp and saw that Sirius was staring in him in surprise,

"Well you have work to do." was all he said and he walked around him looking carefully at him, "You have front claws, partial paws and fur, the eyes and half the teeth," he then held his right paw and studied his claws, "How interesting silver claws."

He closed his eyes and transformed back into his human skin and features, but had trouble transforming his paws as it was the furthest he had got with them.

"Remus is the expert on wolves, do you know what kind of wolf you are?" Sirius asked interested.

"Direwolf" he replied.

"Interesting, they are not a magical breed but have been abused and hunted by wizards for centuries." He said pondering them. "Their bite is venomous, and dangerous in large quantities."

"I discovered one, out in the forest." Harry said.

"You saw one of the Lodges wolves? That is unusual. They would attack a human on sight under normal circumstances and would flee at your scent if you were close." Sirius said looking out of the window. "I was not aware that the direwolves were still here. Aunt Dorea told me stories about them, she said that they had been hunted to extinction on the lodge"

"Well I know the lodge has one." Harry said "Are people that scared of them?"

"It's just superstition and they were always greatly sought out in Hunts because they were hard to catch." Sirius stated and looked at the paw which he still couldn't transform back into a hand. "Whilst picturing your hand you should think about the way your fingers move independently, the way you use them to pick things up. It should help focus your magic into your proper bone structure."

Harry did as instructed and soon he had full use of his appendages, "I do have one question: When does a transformation become easier to make, and how are you able to shift so seamlessly?"

"It is a matter of practice; your magic memorises the transformation and is able to produce it on command and at will. Once you are capable of the full transformation your magic will learn the process and you will be able to do this." He then transformed into Padfoot and back into himself in only seconds, "The trick you need to learn is to make sure your clothes transform with you: that is something that took me years to learn."

"Now we have things to do, and you have a mountain of paper work to deal with back home." Sirius said "Get changed and packed and meet me down in the living room in fifteen minutes."

Soon enough they had returned to Grimmauld Place where they were met by the elves who bowed respectfully before going back to their duties. Harry had gone up to his bedroom and placed his trunk on the bed. He opened it, but the moment he did, Dobby appeared and with a snap of his fingers all of Harry's clothes vanished and then Dobby vanished with a crack as well.

On his desk in a neat box was a pile of letters. Most were general letters from his friends from other houses, a number of them were invitations to social events that he had either missed or would miss when they went on the family holiday.

There was also a letter from Griphook, his account manager at Gringotts wizarding bank. He wrote that they had things to discuss and could he please drop in. Harry sat for an hour writing out replies to his friends just to tell them that he was home from Bulgaria and that he would leave the country again the next day but would be back a week before September.

He walked up to the top floor to the Head of House office knocking before he entered. He saw that Sirius was sitting in a high backed leather chair behind a very large wooden writing desk. The room wasn't overly large; one wall had a small fireplace dominating it, but every spare wall had bookcases against them, which was stocked with books. Some looked to be hundreds of years old with the bindings falling apart and there were also newer books of leather.

Sirius looked up from what he was doing, "What's wrong?"

"I want to go to Gringotts before we go anywhere." He said hoping that Sirius would agree.

"That should be fine, would you like company?" he asked putting aside some documents, many of which had the Hogwarts crest on them.

"No, but I think I will be a few hours." Harry said. "I'll take my mirror so you can still contact me."

"Fine, but you need to change your appearance." he said standing up. "Would you like me to do it or can you?"

Harry shook his head and hesitated, "I haven't learnt the spells to change appearance yet, could you?"

Sirius nodded and pulled out his wand but he made no comment when Harry instinctively went for his own wand. After four flicks of Sirius's wand, Harry was now James Evans again.

"I wouldn't worry about the Goblins, your rings prove your identity and they appreciate discretion for their clients." Sirius said as he pulled out a piece of blank parchment and wrote down something before adding his seal, "If you want to you can also have a look in the Black Family vault, all of the dark artefacts have been removed, and they have only just begun to sort through them but you are free to take anything."

Harry took the note and looked at it.

_I Sirius Orion, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black authorise my heir Harrison James Black-Potter to access and withdraw from the Black Ancestral Vault._

"Thanks, but I don't know if I have the time." Harry said awkwardly.

As much as he cared for Sirius and would do anything for him, he was finding it hard to deal with him after the Black Lodge. Sirius gave him an understanding smile and sat back down at his desk.

"Take your time, I would also suggest you visit the Potter Estate." he said not looking up from his work, "You need to become acquainted with your own lands. Call me if you want to go there and I can take you."

"Fine." Harry said and made his way down to the fireplace.

He loved this fireplace, it was beautifully crafted out of the finest mahogany. He pressed a part of the carving and it gave way a little under his hand and a hidden drawer slid open and he took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!" he announced clearly after taking off his glasses.

He shot out of the grate in the Leaky Cauldron barely managing to stay on his feet. That was only because he fell into a patron who was standing too close to the fire. After making his apologies, he left the bar. Even with his disguise, he didn't want to attract attention.

The moment he stepped into the Alley, he noticed how much it had changed since previous years. While previously it had been busy, there had always been a happy atmosphere but now it was somewhat quiet and people were rushing around in small groups.

Even the window displays were no longer a sight that caught the eye. Many of them had new Ministry posters which showed images of known Death Eaters, He was making his way through the small groups when he suddenly experienced sensory overload.

One shop stood out against its neighbours, the shop front was painted Weasley Orange, with a large sign that read;

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The largest eye catcher was the left hand window; the Twins products were on display but the effect was dazzling. Everything moved, resolved, popped, flashed, bounced, shrieked, and smoked. Passers-by would double take at the shop and many would come to a halt and enter just to satisfy their curiosity. For Harry however the best display was on the right hand window. At first glance it had looked like one of the ministry posters but it was only after the ink would flash that your eye was drawn to it, and when your attention was on the poster the lettering would flash and change.

_Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who?_

_You SHOULD be worrying about_

_U-NO-POO –_

_The Constipation sensation that's gripping the Nation_

He couldn't help but laugh at the Twins sense of humour. He managed to squeeze his way into the shop after some effort as it was rammed full of people. There were boxes piled high on shelves, bins of merchandise and magnificently magical displays. The twins stood out in the store with their orange hair and purple waistcoats.

Harry nodded to himself, it looked like he was right to invest in the business. He wondered what Mrs Weasley thought of their enterprise. She had been adamant that she wanted the Twins to finish school but Harry was nearly certain that they would make the business work and he would see a large return on his investment.

Gringotts had also changed from his previous visits, there was a queue of fifty witches and wizards waiting at the kiosks and even more were standing waiting for the carts to go down to their vaults. Harry was going to wait in queue but he saw Lord Flint walk in, turn his nose up at the queue then walk directly to the head teller and was shown to his account manager. The witches and wizards in front of him began to complain loudly about the blatant favouritism but were soon silenced by the goblin security.

Harry stepped out of line and walked straight up to the head teller.

"Good morning, I am here to see Account Manager Griphook." He said bluntly.

The Goblin looked up at him with a sneer, which turned into a very pointed look.

"Is he expecting you?" the Goblin asked.

"No, but he requested that I came when free." Harry replied not liking the goblins tone.

"Unfortunately account manager Griphook," the Goblin said with a sneer, "is very busy. If you have business with him you should have made an appointment."

"His business is my business!" Harry said curtly. "I would ask again that you show me to my account manager now!"

The goblin looked up. "Very well." he said and rang a bell and turned back to his ledger. Another goblin came to escort Harry to the door which bore the Potter crest which Harry knocked on and was allowed entry.

"Good morning Griphook." Harry said politely trying to forget the head-teller's response. "I trust that all is well."

"And who might you be?" Griphook asked shrewdly, his clever eyes looking over his face carefully.

"I am your client, under concealment spells." Harry replied. "Harrison Black-Potter, Head of House Potter."

Griphook nodded and pulled out the small knife and parchment. "I will require your blood as identification and to see your House rings."

Harry took the parchment, allowed his blood to drop onto it and handed it back using his ring hand which clearly showed the House rings. Griphook gripped his hand closely as he studied the rings before he read the parchment.

"Everything is in order Mr Black-Potter." he said after a long moment and he stood up. He walked to a cupboard and pulled out a large ledger before he came and sat at his desk again. "Where shall we start?"

"I would like to start with a full account overview, detailing investments and returns and my current account balance." Harry said remembering a lesson he had had with Sirius last year.

Griphook didn't waste a moment and he pulled out a report from the top of a pile.

_Gringotts Annual Audit of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter -_

_July 1996 -_

**_Vaults_**

**_Potter Ancestral Vault_**_ = 5,755,810 G_

**_Potter Dowager Vault_**_ = 50,000 G_

**_Trust Vaults 787-791 _**_= 100,000G_

**_Total Gold content_**_ = 5,905,810 G_

_*Ancestral Vault contains a number of large of chests that contain the contents of Peverell Manor, unknown Value on contents._

_*Jewels and Family heirlooms are valued at 2,682,556 G at the current market value._

**_Domestic Property_**

**_Godric's Hollow Cottage_**_: Registered historical monument at the Ministry of Magic._

_Property Valuation: 248,500 G_

_*Structural damage to the upper floor and residual curse damage._

_*House contents are unknown._

**_Hogs Hill, Hogsmeade: _**_The land is owned by the Potter family, Leased to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Property Valuation: 140,000 G_

_*The House built on land known locally as Shrieking Shack._

_*Subterranean tunnel links house to the School._

_* The lease for the land expires in 2010._

**_Potter Estate: _**_The Estate is undergoing a full rebuild._

_Property Valuation: 16,750,000 G_

_*Ward schemes are now in effect and the boundary walls are rebuilt._

_*The grounds are populated with magical creatures but it is estimated to take a year for them to regain health._

_*The manor is still under construction, external and internal walls, floors and ceiling are built. The internal decorating and features are still not started._

_*Ongoing costs for the rebuild of the estate are estimated to be 6,000,00 G_

**_Business Investments_**

**_Butterbeer Distillation Company: _**_Stake: 33% - Annual Income: 450,000 G_

**_Caribbean Elf Cleaning Company_**_: Stake: 60% - Annual Income: 750,000 G_

**_Daily Prophet_**_: Stake: 25% - Annual Income: 18,000 G_

**_Eeylops Owl Emporium_**_: Stake: 2% - Annual Income: 1,500 G_

**_Duke's Confection Production_**_: Stake: 17% - Annual Income: 21,000 G_

**_Quality Quidditch Supplies_**_: Stake: 20% - Annual Income: 64,000 G_

**_Twilfitt and Tatting's_**_: Stake: 4% - Annual Income: 4,621 G_

**_Weasley Wizard Wheezes_**_: Stake: 33% - Annual income: 0 G_

**_Commercial Properties_**

**_Yellow Field Farmland_**_: Leased to Highmoon Research Institute_

_*Annual stipend: 246,000 G_

**_Highmill Hill Farm:_**_ Tenanted to Crockford Family_

_* Annual income: 60,000G_

**_Rowan Pastures:_**_ Leased to European Society for the Breeding and Racing of Equestrian Creatures_

_*Annual stipend: 1,212,000 G_

_*Annual income =63,000 G_

Harry smiled as he read his statement; his finances were in good order.

"I approve of this Griphook." he said returning the document, "However I do have concerns; what will the return of Voldemort do to my investments?"

Griphook smiled evilly baring his teeth. "I can see that you are not foolish unlike most of your kind, our small market is very small, and prices are falling. Many owners are buying out their stake owners and privatising there business, or some have sold their businesses and stakes to other clients. War makes good business but some enterprises will suffer , What would you like to do with your own? "

"Eeylops and Twiflitts." Harry stated. "They are my lowest investments and I want to free up more liquid assets."

"That can be arranged." Griphook said writing it down, "I would also suggest the sale of Quality Quidditch Supplies. With the dark forces on the rise the sport will not be as popular and the value will not be as high. If in the event of the fall of the Dark lord you could reinvest as the sport receives more attention."

"Sell that too. I also do not want that gold invested anywhere and how much would it be once it has been cashed out?" He asked thinking of something that he had thought of in Bulgaria.

Griphook didn't reply but began to look through papers and go through a number of calculations for fifteen minutes. "Depending on the rate I could negotiate, I would estimate at minimum of around two hundred and seventy thousand galleons. The Quidditch sale will be the largest return depending on the buyer."

"Does Gringotts have the ability to set up a bank account in the Muggle world?" Harry asked.

"We do have a somewhat small connection to the Bank of England. Your family however should have had an account, not that it was probably used much."

Harry waited while Griphook spent the next thirty minutes looking through many ledgers and papers looking for the information. Harry however reviewed his account details for the years previously. He noticed that when he vaults were frozen no money had transferred out or in. The largest transactions that had left his accounts before this year was for his Hogwarts tuition which was large: fifteen thousand Galleons each school term.

He was halfway through the pages of his account of his parents last months of life when Griphook spoke.

"It would seem that the Potter Account at the Bank of England was closed in nineteen eighty four, by the bank. The money it contained was minimal. The last balance we received was for a mere fifty galleons." He said with a rather disgruntled look. "I do not know why the account was closed. I will investigate that however as funds are due back to you."

Harry nodded in understanding. He was about to ask if they could set him up an account when he noticed that the withdrawals from the accounts had stopped whilst they were in hiding, "What about my mother, she was a muggle born, did she have an account?"

Griphook frowned and immediately walked over to another set of drawers and pulled out a folder, He flicked through the parchment before finally finding what he was looking for and he looked surprised. "It would seem that she did, and it would seem that my predecessor took full advantage of it."

"How so?"

Griphook looked up at him and seemed to have forgotten he was there for a moment before he schooled is expression into disinterest. "As you know your accounts were frozen when your parents died, your own trust fault was unfrozen only when you entered the bank at the age of eleven. However for the previous eleven years your investments were still granting you revenue and I have spent this last year trying to trace where those funds went."

"And you believe that they were transferred into the Muggle world?" Harry asked surprised, not expecting a goblin to do this.

"Your father's account manager was Rigna'ri, he is dead now, but he arranged for the annual profits to be deposited into your mother's bank account rather than being transferred to the Ministry. That account was not frozen as it was not under the control of Gringotts and so the amount in that Account is quite substantial." Griphook said after going through the financial reports, "I would estimate that the account will hold around fifty million pounds, which, if my calculations are correct equals just under twelve million galleons."

Harry sat aghast, he never realized that the amount would be so large. "That is quite the sum."

Griphook smiled nastily, which Harry realized was because of the terms of his employment if that money was transferred over to the Potter account he would receive a large bonus, "That is true, however we do have to discuss tax."

"Last year when you claimed your birthright your accounts were unfrozen, but what you may not have known was that the Potter Estate is in arrears of its taxes. Fourteen years of tax on your assets is substantial, I was able to negotiate with the ministry treasurer for an extension on the payments owned."

"How much do I need to pay?" Harry asked uneasy, he had no idea that he would be taxed and wondered how much he owed.

"Five million galleons will cover the amount with some interest." Griphook said looking at a parchment in front of him to get the figure, "Or you can pay instalments depending on how long you wish to be in arrears, but the cost will be higher."

Harry considered what to do for a moment before he decided what to do "Please have nine million galleons transferred to the Potter Accounts and then pay off the debt in full, I would rather not have the debt lingering longer that it has to. I will also require you to find four properties in the muggle world, a four bedroom house in or on the outskirts of Surrey. It is not to be extravagant, but I am looking to spend up to three hundred thousand pounds. The only thing I want it to have is a modern kitchen, garage and large back garden. Could Gringotts arrange this?"

"We have a number of muggleborn employees who we retain for such requests." Griphook said recording the information on his growing list of things to do "Is this house for yourself?"

"No" Harry said hesitantly not wanting to give too much information away, "This is to be a private transaction that cannot be traced at all which means no records at all, I hope that you can do this?"

Griphook didn't waste a moment, "a most unusual request but I believe that I can arrange this. I will have a property portfolio put together for you but if you want it to be a secret I will have properties from across the country to prevent any trace of the purchase.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. "I read the Potter Estate has new Gringotts wards applied to it, and I know that the structure is built. I would like to arrange for the interior to be built, and I have picked what I would like."

They spent a further hour going through the plans. Griphook would arrange the labour force and materials to be sourced for the manor. They had also had to review a number of contracts that Harry needed to sign and authorize for the large bank transfers.

With their business coming to a close Griphook asked. "Very well I think that will be all for now, what other service may I provide?"

"I would like to visit the Potter Ancestral Vault and if I have the time the Black Vault as well." Harry stated, "I have the written authority from Lord Black for the Black Vaults."

Griphook took the parchment from him. "I will deliver this to Account Manager Narfang but I do not see an issue, if you will follow me I will have a cart come to collect you."

He marched Harry out of the office and led him to through the corridors. They walked through a doorway which led to the tracks that stretched down to the vaults underneath them. Standing guard by the tracks were what looked like a full battalion of goblin warriors with spears and swords in full armour.

Their path was blocked by two goblins who intersected their spears to prevent entry. The goblin that seemed to be in charge exchanged what seemed like a heated argument in gobbledygook with Griphook.

Eventually they were allowed entry to the track but Griphook ordered the goblin to accompany them and he came forward holding the oddest item Harry had ever seen. It was metal and made an awful noise when it moved.

They shot like a rocket through the tunnels, so fast that at some points Harry had no idea what direction they were going or what way up they were. They plunged deeper and deeper into the earth, even through a waterfall. Griphook was busy with the cart, he was doing something to the central console when they bounced off the track.

Harry swore at the top of his voice but they were not falling, their momentum had them continuing straight on. It was when he looked up that he would have screamed if he had the time, they were heading straight for rough cave wall.

They passed directly through it and were in a new tunnel or a set of new tracks, he wasn't able to see much as he was blinded by white fire that spat from another tunnel. He closed his eyes at the bright light but heard the clang of metal reverberating from next to him then the light disappeared and they were able to enter a dark tunnel before they came to an abrupt stop.

The only light came from the carts single lamp which Griphook removed from its setting so that he could illuminate the step next to them as he got out of the cart.

"Please step out of the cart." Griphook said looking at him expectantly.

Harry stood in the cart and wished there was more light but too a hesitant step and felt the sure footing of stone under him and got off the cart and walked forwards, he noticed that Griphook did not proceed with him and stayed at the edge of the platform.

"You will need to walk forward alone. The magic on Ancestral Vaults are powerful, you will be tested."

Nodding slowly he turned and looked at the area Griphook indicated to and took hesitant steps forward. After only three steps fire ignited on the walls from what looked like natural rock formation.

"Who dares attempt to enter this sacred place?" said a disembodied voice that sounded like the rock itself was speaking. It was gruff and deep and incredibly foreboding.

Harry didn't hesitate in his answer, and used the words Sirius taught him last summer for accessing these types of Vault. "Harrison, Son of James, Son of Charlus, Son of House Potter, Son of House Peverell." He waited with a held breath, but nothing bad seemed to happen and he came to no harm and a stone podium rose at his feet from the flawless stone. The podium was made of black obsidian with crude golden lines.

There was a large hole in the podium which he placed his hand in which was immediate stuck and unable to move.

Harry didn't move but waited. His heart raced thinking of what could happen if it was proven he was not a Potter: the podium would kill him. He felt pain sting in his wrist and his hand grew cold for a number of seconds before his hand was released.

He looked at his wrist and saw that there was a pink line across his wrist where his blood and been drawn.

"Welcome Son of our House" the voice said deeply, and a door began to seep out of the rock like water from the ground. The door was made of the same material as the podium but it was more detailed. Both the Potter and Peverell crests and Incals were gilded onto the door.

It was the first time that Harry had seen the Peverell crest. It was simpler than the Potter crest, reflecting an earlier age, but he could see where parts of the Potter crest had been drawn from. It showed a skull spiked by a spear with a triangular banner with the letter P inside a circle displayed proudly. Surrounding the banner were two thestrals.

There was no key hole from anywhere in sight so he turned back to Griphook. "How do I open the door?"

"Just touch it, it will respond to your touch. Once you do so, I will need to do the same." He replied as he walked forward to join him.

Harry did as instructed and the effect was immediate, a crack appeared in the metal door. Griphook slid his clawed finger down the crack and the sound of many mechanisms could be heard behind the door but it did not open.

"This is where I will have to leave you." he said and stepped back into the cart, "When you wish to leave, close the door and then hold your wand over the track and a cart will come to bring you back up."

The cart then left leaving him standing all alone. He walked out to the door and pressed his hand to it and the door slowly opened.

The room inside was not overly large. It was made of sculpted polished stone and lit by witchlights imbedded into the ceiling and had three doors coming off of it. In front of him was an ancient looking wooden table over which was a tapestry that was incredibly old but highly detailed, it was of the Potter and Peverell Incals entwining.

The left hand door opened onto a treasure trove of gold, silver and bronze coins, there was mountains of coins and Harry couldn't not believe the sight of so much money it shocked him and it made his previous trust fund look like pocket money. He was about to leave when he noticed something odd, right at the back of the vault was stone shelving recessed carved out of the stone walls, stacked inside were golden metal bars that were speckled by gem shards and engraved with the Gringotts seal.

The middle door opened into a long narrow space where the air was much more cold and there was a lack of moisture in the air, on either side of him were tall shelves filled with all manner of scrolls, ledgers, books, parchments and journals and looking at them he saw that some looked to date back centuries while others looked relatively new and he assumed they were records and important documents that needed to be kept safe.

The third room was by far the largest of three. It contained boxes and chests all of which were full of assortment of Potter personal belongings, there was a large collection of very large wooden chests that were bound in rune covered iron bands, there were paintings, carpets and tapestries, he found a number of portraits of Potter family members as he could see the resemblance but others were of people he didn't recognise.

He had a look through a number of the shelves and found boxes of ancient weaponry and armour, clothing and some odds and ends on one shelf. In jewelled chest he found a trove of jewellery, ems and accessories and in another chest was a large collection silverware.

Harry didn't take anything from the vault he just looked at what his family had placed in storage and found it odd that deep within the underground tunnels of London in a stone vault he felt a great sense of familiarity and belonging that he had only felt in Grimmauld Place, but here it felt stronger as he was surrounded by the Potter family history and treasures and he felt like his family were all around him within the items that they have put here.

As he was leaving he noticed that each of the large wooden chests bound in rune etched iron had a serial number painted onto the lid and he realised that all of these chests had come from the Peverell Mannor when his grandparents had emptied it of valuables and heirlooms due to the war.

He left the room and walked over to the desk in the entrance room and saw that it had three things on top. The first was a medium sized silver box with inlaid emeralds in the shape of the letter "P". The second was a photo album very similar to his own, that had a doe and a stag on the front. The third thing was a letter addressed to "Harrison James" in a hand that he was very familiar with after reading journals written in the same hand, so he opened it.

_Harry,_

_I truly hope that you never have to find this letter for if you have it will mean that both your father and I are no longer with you and for that I am truly sorry and I wish that we could have raised you._

_I know that if both your father and I are no longer with you then your godfather Sirius will have taken great care of you, he may be reckless and an old dog but you could not want for a better guardian, and it would have been no different that if your father raised you without me, I just hope that Alice can keep him in line and stopped him from turning you to mischief to soon._

_You will know by now that we went into hiding because of Voldemort; he was targeting you so we went into hiding to protect you. If we have been found and killed please know that we did everything we could to protect you, even if it took our own lives to do it and I would not regret it._

_We have placed these letters into the Ancestral Vault just in case anything happens to us, these are just few words from parents who love you and wish that they will always be there to guide but fate seems to have other ideas and I hope that they will let you know us a little more personally._

_The silver box was a wedding present from your grandmother Dorea, she and her sister made it many years ago when they were experimenting with blood magic and they bound it to our family line, only Potter can open the box._

_Inside you will find a few things that we want you to have and I know they will not make up for the birthdays and Christmases we might have missed but this is all we can give you._

_My greatest wish for you is to have a long and happy life and being married with children and grandchildren, remember family is the greatest gift you can have._

_With all my love,_

_Mum_

There was a second letter in the envelope which Harry knew was from his father and he pulled it out eagerly.

_Harry,_

_Your mum had things she wants to tell you and as do I;_

_I hope you have a happy childhood, and I hope that when you entered Hogwarts you have some of the most memorable years of your life filled with excitement and adventure. My own years at Hogwarts were some of the best times of my life and I hope that you experience half of the joys that I found in that ancient castle, although if you turn out anything like your old man you may spend a good portion of your time in detention!_

_I intend to give you invisibility cloak, or if you are too young then I will leave it in the care of either Sirius or Alice for when you enter Hogwarts in your first year, but it is currently with Professor Dumbledore who has borrowed it to study as he thinks it is remarkable._

_Although between you and me I think he has taken it because he doesn't want me to use it to sneak out of this house! If your godparents do not have it you will need to speak with Albus, that cloak has been in our family for centuries and is a family heirloom that should be in your possession, it was my fathers before me and it should be yours._

_(Just so you know that cloak is very useful for exploring Hogwarts, just don't let the teachers find out you have it!)_

_If you are reading this letter it means that you are now in the Ancestral Vault, you will find that it is full of a great many things, I myself do not know what is in there as its contents have been accumulating for many generations. You will also find the entire contents of the Peverell Manor which were placed into storage when Voldemort began to target you as a precaution. The chests have extension charms and are bound in compression runes to keep their contents in storage, you will find a ledger in the Archive Room which will tell you what is in each of the chests._

_Rebuild the manor Harry, As you do you will discover that our family has a diverse and rich history. Within those chests you will find the entire Potter library with will have books of our history and even our knowledge! Sirius will have taught you of the family status and your position, but if he did not for whatever reason seek out the Longbottoms, Blakes or the Bones family and they will help you, long have they been allies to our family._

_We Potters are an old family and our wealth is quite large due to the custom of being lucky of gifting money to friends who make a fortune and share it with us freely! Our vault contains enough money for you to live like a king and rebuild the family home and still have enough money for the next five generations, but gold will not buy you happiness._

_I may be a pureblood, as were my parents but the family has never stuck to the ideology of some of the other families regarding the mixing of magical lines, my marriage to your mother is a fine example of this, she may be muggleborn but she is still a witch, but to me she is just a human who I fell in love with and that is what matters, not her blood or even her magic._

_My father believed, as do I, that muggleborn's are new Pureblood's, they will probably have a magical ancestor somewhere in their ancestry but it is their own magic that makes them magical and if their parents are not magical at all then they are a pureblood witch or wizard. So I married a pureblood witch and have a pureblood son, but even if you were a squib, muggleborn or halfblood, I would love you all the same._

_When you are seventeen you will be recognised as Lord Potter. I hope that you will use your position well to help our community develop, you should not allow the title to go to your head. We are the protectors of our community, we do not rule, we are only advisors._

_We have moved into the cottage in Godrics Hollow which my Grandfather used to tell me stories about the cottage when I was very young, he said that it was the retreat of Ignotus Peverell and it protected him until he died of old age. I hope that the magic still lies in the house and will protect you and Lily._

_I wish that I was able to see you grow up to be the wizard that I believe you will be but I do not believe that is possible as I have a bad feeling in my bones, I do not think I am long for this world and 'I will soon meet an old friend on my path.'_

_Remember that I love you, and that I did everything that I could to protect you. Be happy and enjoy life._

_Love Dad,_

Harry felt tears fall down his cheeks as he finished reading the letters and he carefully tucked them back into their envelope. He chose not to open the box yet, it was a box he didn't feel he was ready to open but he pocketed the letters and photo album and left the vault after filling his coin purse.

As he had been instructed he walked to edge of the platform and stuck out his wand, as he waited the vault door behind him closed and the door withdrew back into the stone leaving no trace of the vault he had just entered. Two minutes later a cart rockets down the tracks and came to a grinding halt in front of him.

"Will you require another vault?" the goblin asked.

"No," Harry said looking at his watch. He had spent three hours going through the vault and he had other things that he wanted to do, "Take me up to surface please."

The trip was much easier than before. They had sped out of the tunnel through what looked like a solid rock wall, only to land on a track bellow and climb out of the tunnels.

"Would you happen to know what those gold bricks with gem dust in them are? I saw them in my vault."

"They are a goblin alloy we use to represent vast amounts of gold, reducing the amount of singular coins needed for customers and reduced the amount of gold needed, they each hold the value of fifteen thousand galleons." The Goblin driver explained but didn't elaborate any further so Harry kept quiet.

Once he reached the surface he left the marble of the bank bypassing the impatient clients who were standing in a queue and stood in a secluded corner and mirror-called Sirius to get him to meet him outside.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge /Butterfly83

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Eight**

**Ancestral Home**

Sirius arrived after a few minutes and took Harry by the arm and took him side long and they landed on a small country dirt road surrounded bordered by trees, Sirius wasn't able to stay with him and had to leave almost immediately.

"Once you are on the Estate you can create a portkey back home. Now I better go, the Order is arriving soon for a last minute meeting, See you when you get home." He said studding Harry's face and he must have seen something in his expression as he added "Unless you want me to stay?"

"No go." Harry said trying to sound sure of himself, the letters that he carried from his parents weighed heavily on him. "You should be in the meeting. With Dumbledore gone they need a strong leader, go, they need you more than I will."

Sirius gave him a searching look but didn't seem to find anything as he spun and disapparated laving Harry on the dirt road which he began to walk up towards the Estate, the road twisted and turned but eventually after a random line a large Gate House appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

Two stone towers rose up either side with a stone bridge connecting them, the face of the stonework was the Potter coat of arms and on top of the towers were two stone figures, a thestral and a Griffin, that were rearing and looked menacing and majestic at the same time.

Under stone bridge was a large metal gate. The Great Gate, as Harry recalled them being called, they were made of an enchanted metal and were a door way through the powerful wards that lay over the walls that the Gate House was built into.

The Gates were not a solid colour, some of the metal was blackened and scorched whist others parts were shining silver that gleamed in the sunlight. Harry knew that the scorched metal had come from the original gate that had been smashed through by the Death Eaters using powerful magic to break the Estate when his grandfather had been killed.

They presented a very imposing structure with the tall towers, the Arms and Incals on display and the large walls surrounding the estate, but they held a kind of elegance and beauty. He stepped up to the gate and placed a hand on the metal and he felt a flare of magic. He winced slightly but nothing happened and the gates opened silently and allowed him entrance.

On the other side of the gate he got his first look at the rebuilt structure that he had ordered built over the last year, and from this distance he could see the size of it and he felt himself catch his breath. He had seen it in a memory but that did not prepare him for seeing it properly with his own eyes.

The house itself was not finished and was a mere shell of its former grandeur, all that hand been built were the basic stone walls, floors and roof. It would take a few more years before the house was ready to be moved into.

The Estate grounds were vast; large woods surrounded the house and lake, it had large hills that were dwarfed by the surrounding mountains, it reminded Harry of Hogwarts but less magical and far more beautiful and tranquill.

He wondered about the lands history, and how his family had come to own such a beautiful estate, suddenly he felt his ring grow warm on his finger and he looked at it to see the Potter ring's stone glow and images pressed themselves into his mind all showing the Estate throughout its history.

An ancient looking village, then newer settlement made of stone, and then an imposing castle had been built where the house now stood. In the next image he saw that the castle had been demolished, and it was slowly rebuilt into a large stone structure the structure changed through the images and it became more refined and took eventually became the Peverell Manor.

The transformation to the House had been fascinating, watching how over time and centuries new advances had changed the appearance of the House until it became what it was, but what had shocked Harry early on was the village that he had seen in the images, once it had been on the spot of the House but after the village was removed it had been relocated to a different part of the estate and Harry had seen it for what he guessed was centuries but it looked to have been abandoned many years before and it couldn't even be seen maybe a hundred years previous.

Deciding he wanted to see the site of the old village he set off across the grounds and eventually arrived and when he did he felt a residual power in the very earth under him, the Village itself was long since abandoned and removed but he found remnants of walls of the cottages and houses, under the mud and grass that had overgrown the untouched area of the Estate.

One curiosity remained, in the centre of the area was a structure that had not been removed and it even looked like it had been maintained as the grass around it was cut and had four paths leading to it, a large stone well made of blacked stone that was covered in carved writings. Harry inspected the scripture and saw that there was actually seven different languages on the stone, some he recognised and he could read them;

Veraelidir, The Dead Lands, In these hills do we remember those that die and from that take the strength of will to carry on and live. This land is protected by the Eldar who is gifted by the totem who will call our deity and has watched over us and our ancestors since the dawn of the age.

**In the years of western Conquest, the mages of the olive land attacked the village and killed the Great Elder, they claimed this land as their own ruler, but the elders blood endured.**

**The Olive Rulers governed this land through cruel the legionnaire Usurper, after years of great bloodshed and death, blood is mixed and the Ancient Line continues and the Userper's son is now kin, balance returns and Verale endures. **

_Turmoil comes to our shores from the north seeking conquest, the Olive Rulers left Britannia and here in begins Viking Conquest of this land. An army marched on this Valley and a fight broke out and with the death of the patriarch during the Great Massacre and the purge of the Old Religion, the son took his place and in a show of great power drive out the enemy from the Village of Peveralle ._

_**Peveralle hid itself from the purge on the old ways but the village was protected by the Peverell bloodline who wielding the power of the Old Religion to protect the people. **_

_**When the Once and Future King to his father's throne he sought out the Ancient Families who had defied the laws of centuries as he wanted peace and recognised the Peverell's as a Knighted Family who were charged to protect the realm from evil magic, in exchange the lands the knighted family called home would be their own. **_

_**The King died in a great Battle against the Raven Witch and left no heir, many years later the Great Enchanter summoned the Lord of Peveralle and passed on his greatest creations. When the Lord returned he established the House of Peverell as the local authority for all those that practiced magic and governed its use and users. **_

_Peveralle endures centuries but there was a great plague on this country that waged a great war against us, unseen by the ordinary folk, the war tore through the ancient lands and settlements of magic and they unleashed great plagues to force us to surrender but House Peverell refused, and three of the Lord Peverell's children ended the war but they were cursed for their actions._

**The last Lord of House Peverell was placed in the crypt with his ancestral kin, the bloodline of the ancient line endures and the House is reborn with a new name. Blood of the Griffin and Thestral will now consecrate these lands and the new Lord will continue the duty given to the family by Great Enchanted all those years ago. **

Harry smiled to himself, the writing was like a history of his family and how they had risen to be who they were and he wished he could read it all and vowed that he would one day translate it all to see what else was written in the stonework.

He wondered why the village was no longer standing especially as he knew that Hogsmeade was the only entire Wizarding settlement in the country, which made him wonder why this village and possibly others on the other family's lands had been abandoned.

Deciding on one more place to visit Harry approached the front of the house where there was a perfect circle of earth in the lawn, but even the earth looked dead. When he entered the circle he felt like was being suffocated the very air was poisoned and it felt evil. Harry knew what this place was, it was the site where the elves had been killed and they had marked it with their death.

"On behalf of my family, I thank you for your sacrifice" he said quietly touching his hand to the centre of the circle and ignored the effect it had on him, "You will always be remembered."

Not wanting to linger any longer especially after being exposed to the magic from the death of the elves he created a portkey back to Grimmauld place and activated it.

The moment he landed, he reached out to the wards and felt through their magic that there was a large number of being congregated in the dining room.

Harry steeled himself for what he knew would happen but stuck out his chin, held himself up right and strode towards the door and opened it, inside were twenty five wizards, all of them members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Harry dear!" came the voice of Mrs Weasley who jumped up and came and give him a bone crushing hug but Harry didn't return the embrace.

He looked over the people sitting at the table: Sirius sat at the head of the table with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody to his left and right. Remus, Tonks, Mr Weasley, the Twins, Bill, Minerva McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher and many others that Harry did not know were also there. "We are having a meeting, you should go on up to your room."

"No." Harry said moving past Molly Weasley. He took the vacant seat at the very end of the table opposite Sirius and stared defiantly at Sirius "I'm sixteen. I am now legally allowed to use magic, and in a years' time I will be Lord Potter. This is my fight as much as it's yours and if you think for a moment that I will leave then you had better think again."

Sirius said nothing and his face was unreadable. Remus looked conflicted but also didn't say a word.

But it was Moody who broke the silence with a gruff response.

"If the lad wants to join us, let him." he said "He will fight no matter what we say and we'll not be able to stop him. I would rather have him by our side than fighting on his own."

"I agree." Kingsley said calmly, "Harrison is more than an able wizard; many of us here have seen that during the last few weeks."

"He is just a boy!" Molly Weasley exclaimed looking for any kind of support "He may be able to use magic, but he is not of age."

"Perhaps I'm not," Harry replied staring at her unflinching wondering how he even had the nerve, "but I am more than able to make my own decisions. I will remind you that it was my decision that saved your husband and your daughter."

Mrs Weasley recoiled from his words like he had slapped her in the face but she didn't answer back and stared at him in out right shock.

"I also agree," came the quiet voice from the head of the table, Sirius had finally spoken.

"With the death of Albus, the leadership of the Order has fallen to Alastor, Kingsley and myself and the three of us agree." he continued and Kingsley and Moody nodded in agreement "I do not see an issue with Harrison joining, and I welcome House Potter back into our fold."

"Very Well." Mrs Weasley said returning to her seat next to her husband and her twin sons who were looking incredibly gleeful at the turn of events.

"We were discussing our plans going forward." Kingsley said for Harrys benefit, "We have received intelligence that Voldemort has sent Fenrir Greyback as emissary to the European werewolf packs."

"Is that news?" Harry asked "I believed that you all knew he was doing this just like had had sent Malfoy to the Giants when Hagrid was there."

"No," Moody agreed, "We knew he was sending people to the packs but we have now heard that Greyback is now the Alpha of four European Packs after they refused to listen he challenged the previous alpha and won and they will follow him now, and Greyback is a Death Eater in all but the mark."

"We need to send someone in." said one of the order members that Harry did not know, "Lupin is a wolf, send him."

"We cannot." Moody growled "Remus had elected to be the first trial of the wolfsbane potion trials. He is too well known, not to mention he is employed at Hogwarts."

"I am well known to the packs." Remus explained, "They know that I have not forsaken the wizarding community. I obtained an education, I have a very respectful job, and I am also a well-known friend of Lord Black and the other Ancient families. They will shun me and will not trust me."

"What would you suggest Remus?" Mr Weasley asked.

"There is nothing we can do for the European packs now, with Greyback as Alpha of four packs and I can see him gaining three more, the other packs will follow him, and their own Alphas will not want to lose their position." Remus stated "The English, Scottish, Welsh and Irish packs are small, but I do not believe that they will follow him, not with the new werewolf legislation."

"Will they fight on our side?" Bill questioned, "Or would they rather remain neutral?"

"Neutral," Remus said thoughtfully, "they have no love for Voldemort or the Death Eaters, they were hunted in the last war. In truth the wolves of this country are not like our brethren on the continent. We do not follow pack hierarchy and behaviours, we are mostly lone wolves."

"The auror office is monitoring the packs carefully." Tonks added "Scrimgeour has sent a number of us to the French, German and Spanish ministries to discuss this problem."

"What was their response?" Sirius asked with great interest, "Did they support us?"

"No." Kingsley replied with an amused tone. "The French ministers refused to speak with us and laughed us out of the building, the Germans gave nothing away at all and the Spanish refused to believe that he had returned."

"Pity," Moody said "but hardly surprising, not given the state Fudge left things."

"I have a friend who went to Beauxbatons; she told me that many of the students believe in the return of Voldemort." Bill said "She was part of the contingent who came for the tournament."

Tonks laughed loudly "You mean Fleur, she was the damn champion!"

Bill gave her a small smile but took it in his stride. "Well yes, she is now in the employ of the London Gringotts, Madam Maxime also believes in our cause."

"She would be worth cultivating." Moody said steadily glaring at Bill. "We need foreign allies."

"I am sure Bill wouldn't mind cultivating her." Tonks said with a wink which made a number of members laugh.

"Well I am sure that will be easy." Bill said casually. "She is now my fiancée."

"Well it seems that congratulations are in order." Sirius said happily and summoned a bottle of wine and glasses for everyone. Harry chose to ignore the glass; he was not in the mood for such things.

"What about Albus's funeral?" asked an old wizard who Harry was sure was called Elphias Doge.

"Well it will be held at Hogwarts," Sirius stated "The Ministry will be supplying the security at the main entrance of the school and the school wards will be set to maximum but I would like all members of the Order present and ready to defend the event. I do not trust in the ministry."

"No slight against the auror's of course." Tonks added with an annoyed look at Sirius.

"Of course not cousin." Sirius said smiling.

"Will the school remain open?" Mrs Weasley asked and sad tears appearing in her eyes. "With Albus gone I do not feel it is safe, Ron and Ginny will not be returning."

"Have you told them that?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah, I cannot imagine that it will go down well." George added.

"They will be going back to school Molly, and that is final." Arthur said sternly. Harry wondered if this had not been the first time she had said that and as he could tell that it was a sore subject with them.

"Hogwarts will remain open." Sirius said firmly. "I have the assurances of the governors that it will remain so. We have also supplied a substantial sum of gold to the Gringotts warders for the best wards. I have also taken it on myself to block and seal every secret passageway out of the castle. I have done this to keep the students safe; even though I would rather they have fun."

Harry had to hide a laugh behind his hand at Sirius's words; a marauder preventing use of the passages that they had so abused. Fred and George were both staring at him as if he had spoken blasphemy.

"I have also reached out to key members of the ministry." Sirius continued. "Amelia Bones has returned to the Bones Ancestral home at my urging. It was fortunate that she did after the attack on her flat, however the murder of Emmeline has lost us a healer and powerful witch."

"How did they find her?" Arthur asked. "The Ministry has been rather mute on details."

"They do not know." Moody replied. "She was a skilled witch. I do not believe she would have been easily killed or followed."

"Every member of the Order should increase the protections around their homes." Harry said thinking on that piece of news. He had met her only the once but she had been very nice.

"The Fidelius charm is the ultimate protection," Moody pointed out. "But be mindful of the secret keeper. We have learnt that the hard way." His magical eye spinning between Harry and Sirius, but not before a look of horror was set across his features and he leant over to mutter something urgently in Sirius's ear.

"I think that is everything for now." Sirius said standing up with a look of determination. "I believe that another meeting can be arranged for a later date."

The Order left quickly leaving only Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Remus after the long goodbyes, the moment the front door was closed and the flames in the fireplace had been extinguished did Sirius return and speak.

"There is something that we must do, and we should have done it weeks ago! I have been incredibly foolish!" he said and marched Harry forcibly up the stairs as quickly as he could. "I have been an idiot, we all have!"

He continued to mutter incoherently the entire way up to the Head of House office, where he reached out and touched the ward stone behind the desk.

"Sirius what in the name of Merlin has got you so angry with yourself?" Remus asked catching them up.

"The Fidelius Remus, how could we have forgot such a basic thing!" he exclaimed. He pulled out his wand and sent a spell directly at the ward stone. The moment he had done that, it flashed blue.

"What about –" Remus began before he had a look of dawning horror. "How could we have been so stupid?"

"I don't know, but it is easily rectified." Sirius said turning to Harry he continued. "You know what the Fidelius charm does?"

"The caster creates a protection that is sealed within a person's soul. The secret keeper is the only person who is capable of revealing the secret." Harry replied wondering where Sirius was going with this question.

"And what happens when the caster and Secret Keeper or caster dies?" He probed, but Harry had no idea what that would mean, until he thought of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, it was a historical monument every witch or wizard knew where it was.

"The charm is broken with Dumbledore's death?"

"No," Remus replied and explained. "But is incredibly weak. Albus was the secret keeper but not the caster, Professor Flitwick cast the charm. Because the caster is still alive the spell is still in effect, however every order member who knows the secret is now a Secret keeper."

Sirius was pointing his wand at the crest again but paused and turned to look at Harry, "I will cast the again, but you are going to be the Secret Keeper."

"You cannot be serious!" Harry stated in horror, "I cannot be a Secret Keeper."

"Do not worry Harry, I am not mad yet." Sirius stated. "We will use two Fidelius charms; I will be the secret keeper for one of them and you the other." Sirius quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Harry. He spent the next hour and a half tutoring Harry in the spell that he would need to use.

When Sirius was sure that Harry had the pronunciation and wand movement correct, Harry pointed his wand at the ward stone and said "Arcanum Fidelium Signavit." A bright blue light engulfed the stone. He then looked at the paper and spoke what Sirius had written and with a hand touching the stone he read: "Black House can be found at number twelve Grimmauld place, London."

A look of confusion engulfed Sirius for a moment, a look that was mirrored on Tonks and Remus's face. Sirius looked at the paper in his hand, and pointed his wand at the crest again and repeated the spell. This time however he placed his hand onto it and spoke, but the magic prevented Harry hearing him.

The moment the glow subsided Harry couldn't remember why they had just applied the charm. He knew it was important but the reason escaped him.

Sirius then turned and smiled at them all. "Well let's see if it worked. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found in the Black House." the moment the words were out of his mouth, Harry remembered the reason behind the charm, the Order of the Phoenix was operated out of the house.

"But where is this house?" Tonks asked looking confused but her eyes were on the crest. "Are we in Norfolk?"

Sirius looked around, but he had a blank look on his face, "I do not know, but I am sure Harry can tell us." he said looking at Harry expectantly.

"Black House can be found at number twelve Grimmauld place, London." Harry said reciting from memory with ease the phrase that he now kept secret in his soul.

"And now I remember that this house is my charming childhood home in London." Sirius said. "We will of course have to tell the order again, but at least it is safe for now."

"What will happen if either of you were to –" Tonks began but she seemed incapable of continuing the sentence.

"Simple." Sirius said. "Each secret will protect the other; even if I die the second secret will protect this house. I am sure the Order would like to know the secret of this house; I had better get the word out. Harry could you write me out the secret?"

Nodding Harry picked up the quill on the desk and wrote it down and handed it to Sirius.

"I will be gone for a few hours Harry, if you like you could visit the Weasley's, or perhaps Neville?" Sirius said. "Tomorrow we will be leaving for France so you have the time; I will be probably miss dinner."

"We will also be leaving." Tonks said. "Remus lost a wager and I will be collecting."

Harry looked at Remus and could tell that he looked incredibly uneasy and somewhat annoyed with this wager.

"That is fine." Harry said smiling at them both along with Sirius. "I think I will speak with Daphne, I said that I would."

Two hours later, Harry was in a beautifully decorated drawing room. Granstead Abbey was the ancestral home of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass.

Harry was seated opposite Daphne Greengrass who looked extremely regal in a turquoise robe. Her hair was pulled up on her head in great curls kept in place by diamond clips. She poured him a cup of tea in fine china and handed it to him.

"How was your trip to the Black Lodge? Is their truth behind the rumours of the creatures that it contains?" she asked politely.

Harry pondered her question for a moment. "I don't know what to say about the trip to be honest. I learnt a great deal, but I can say with certainty that the rumours do not do the lodge justice."

"I see." she said carefully. "Then I hope one day that the Lodge could be reopened, a wizard hunt has always been something I wish to experience."

"One day perhaps you shall." Harry replied smiling, "How has your summer been so far?"

"Dismal," she replied and shot a dark look at the door, "Father has invited his women to this house."

"Ah, I take it you would rather that she was still at Greengrass House in London?" Harry asked

"I would rather Father remained alone, but if that isn't possible at least she is out of sight and mind." Daphne pointed out. "But Father decided that because I knew and I told Astoria, that Georgiana should reside here."

Harry looked at her carefully and saw that she showed traces of anger on her feminine features. He took a bracing sip of his tea and said "But that is not what has made you angry is it."

She looked at him sharply but after a moment nodded, "No, it is not."

Harry sat watching her for a time, and neither of them broke eye contact for a number of minutes.

"I am the only person who objects to her presence, Astoria loves having a woman in the house, they are always out shopping together, riding together, or having tea." She said quietly, "She is not my mother; she does not have the right to manage this house, that is a duty I have carried out for many years."

"Has she made any attempt to speak with you, or to get to know you?"

"I do not wish to know her!" Daphne exclaimed irately, her composure slipping. "She has taken over my family home. My father is a fool, he allows her access to my mother's jewels and she has also moved my mother portrait to the matriarch gallery."

"Daphne, for the sake of your family you need to resolve your differences or failing that, you must treat her with the respect of her position in public and ignore her in private." Harry said thinking of his teachings, "You know better than I that we do not show our family grievances in public."

"Let's talk about something else," she said quickly. "What did you do for your birthday?"

Harry chuckled at the change of subject and because of his answer. "Well I was eating berries and running from magical creatures, so not too much."

"Well that is not much of a celebration!" she said shaking her head there previous discussion forgotten and she smirked, "But I did get you something. "Narina!"

A female elf appeared, she was very young. She had the same appearance as most elves with her bat like ears and big eyes. She also had a small nose and a big smile. She was dressed in a dress-like red and blue sheet.

"Mistress Daphne is calling for Narina?" the elf said bowing low.

"Yes Narina, please bring the package that I bought for Harrison." She ordered.

The elf bowed low, and disappeared with a crack, but a moment later she was back holding a box which she place on the table in front of him.

"Leave us Narina." she said thankfully, she then looked at Harry "I saw this and thought that you might like it. You said you were interested in the practical applications."

Harry picked up the box carefully, and opened it. Inside was a Rune scribing kit with tools for scribing runes into all manner of materials, and a small book entitled 'Scribing, The Forgotten Arte'

"Thank you Daphne, it is a beautiful gift." Harry said sincerely and picked up a scribing tool. It was made of beautifully smooth ebony wood and the metal was bright and the blade sharp. "And it was a most thoughtful gift I only mentioned by enjoyment of Runes in passing once."

She looked away at his compliment and looked out of the window. "Perhaps, but as of this year we will be classmates, you will be joining the NEWT runes class now will you not?"

"I will, as long as I have passed my OWL's." Harry said thoughtfully. He was about to add something else when the door opened and a women walked in.

She was around thirty years and had brown hair that she wore in a side braid and was adorned with a flower made of dainty jewels. She wore simple robes of silver that hung from her slight and curvy figure.

"Daphne, I was told that you were entertaining and I was wondering if your guest would be joining us for dinner." She said and she looked over at Harry, and she gave a small gasp of recognition.

Daphne glared at the woman disdainfully but she turned to Harry.

"Harrison, this is my father's future bride Georgiana Maveric," she said and with a tight lips and a forced expression, she was satisfyingly curtsied. "Georgiana, this is Harrison James, Head of House Potter and heir to House Black."

Harry stood and smiled at her and offered his hand to her, which she held and he touched he knuckles briefly to his lips, "Georgiana, it a pleasure to meet with you. I however regret that I will have to decline your invitation for dinner. I shall be leaving the country tomorrow for a short summering."

"Of course Mr Black-Potter." Georgiana said smiling, "It would have been rude of me not to invite you. Lord Greengrass will be returning shortly, he had dinner with your father the other week."

"Harrison, you should stay." Daphne said with a glint in her eyes, "I am sure you would not wish to insult our hospitality."

Harry looked at her carefully and she nodded almost unperceptively. Deciding that this was what she wanted, Harry agreed. "Of course not, it would be my pleasure to stay for dinner. It has been too long since I spoke with Lord Greengrass. Will anyone else be joining us?"

"Just the family." she said kindly and she quickly left to arrange dinner.

"My family not yours." Daphne said darkly towards the door, before turning back to him. "I hope you do not mind staying. I would rather have a friend at the table, than be the odd one out."

"It is no problem, however I am not dressed for dinner." he looked down at his clothes and wished he had something more formal.

"Nonsense, you look fine." she said waiving a hand, "It is not a formal meal so you should not worry. Now would you care to accompany me through the grounds?"

"Of course." Harry said.

He held out his arm which she entwined her own and she led him through the house and out of the door. The house, Harry reflected, was very beautiful and full of many treasures from different eras. A previous lord of the house looked to have been greatly interest in Egypt and he spied many an object and décor that looked to have been shipped for ancient Egypt and even Mayan relics from the Americas.

They walked through the gardens and they spoke at greater length than they ever had before. He learnt a great deal about Daphne's life growing up. She had been raised by Governess of the House of Cavendish, a woman who was a second cousin of the previous lord. Her mother had died when she was eight, and she had been gravely ill since she was six.

Harry told her about the Dursleys, that they had lied to him for eleven years out of fear of the magical world, and how they would not allow him ask questions or buy him anything knew.

"You were treated horribly by them, yet you do not seem to wish them ill." Daphne said. "You are the heir to two ancient families and you were treated like an elf."

"In fairness, it was only last year I became aware of my heritage." Harry replied. "But one does choose their family, and we above all other protect our own."

"Yes, we do." she said sadly. "You must find me very shallow. You have an awful family who you choose to recognise. I have a woman who is nice enough, but who I do not like because she is to become my stepmother."

"I would never judge you Daphne; I have my own problems the same as any family." Harry stated carefully not wanting to upset her. "But if you gained a half-brother, would you honestly shun him because he did not share your mother?"

She didn't reply but led him deeper into the gardens, which were beautiful to all who saw, but they lacked personality. They were too uniform for him, they were for show and beauty but they lacked the depth to fully connect with a person.

As she led him through a high hedge and a silver and golden gate, he was suddenly surprised to find a secret garden, so unlike the others. It had fountains and statues, all of which magically moved. The flora was vast in its diversity and it was much wilder and without the uniformity of the planting it allowed for natural beauty to be seen. There was a large bench in the middle which was carved with two sets of initials, D.P.G - A.K.E

"This was my mother's garden," Daphne explained and she sat on the bench and touched the initials. "My father designed and planted this entire garden as an anniversary gift, she loved this place. I come here to think."

"It is beautiful." Harry said truthfully joining her. "And it is a beautifully charming anniversary gift."

"Father had forbidden the House elves from maintaining this; he wanted it to die like my mother, to mirror the end of their marriage. I however refused to allow that to happen." she stated and she picked a white tulip from the ground next to the bench. "I could never hold it against any of my future sibling. I only worry that father will forget my mother, the lineage books will have no record of her as she bore no male heirs."

"No, but she will be remembered as the first daughter of your grandfather Lord Eire. She will be remembered as Lady Greengrass, mother of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and someday as grandmother to your children."

"Women are never remembered Harrison." she said haughtily. "The only famous women are infamous; Morgan Le Fey, otherwise known as Morgana Pendragon, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Both dark witches and devoted to the Dark Arts."

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were famous, and they were not evil" Harry told her but they end up just staring at each other.

They heard a gong sound across the grounds.

"Come, that is the Dinner gong." She said standing and led him back to the House.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Nine**

**Raven On the Gate**

Harry finished packing his remaining personal possessions after Dobby had packed all of his clothes as they had been washed and ironed. All Harry had left was his books and other odds and ends, including the scribing kit he had received from Daphne.

The dinner the previous night had been a comfortable affair, Lord Greengrass had been surprised to see him but welcoming. They had a very interesting conversation regarding the movements of the Wizengamot and a not so veiled conversation regarding Voldemort.

Harry had spoken to Georgiana at length and he found that she was quiet likeable. She was a distant cousin of her family line, but still a pureblood and moneyed well. He could see why Daniel Greengrass liked her, she was kind and she meant well, she obviously cared for Astoria and Daniel, and Daphne if only she would let her.

Daniel had taken him aside and spoken to him privately.

"I know why Daphne had you stay Harrison." he said pointedly looking at his eldest daughter who was sitting reading a book whilst her sister and Georgiana discussed something happily, "Daphne despises my relationship with Georgiana, she found out in a way that has forced the issue and Daphne feels betrayed."

Harry didn't say a word, it felt impertinent to him and it was an uncomfortable discussion that Daphne didn't seem to be inclined to help him with.

"Daphne is a very proud woman, she takes after her mother." he had continued. "I see Anna so much in her sometimes, but she has steel will in her that my wife didn't. She was with her mother in her last months, when I couldn't face what was happening. She took the lessons her governess and mother gave her used them to plan my dinners and parties, she made sure the house was organised and that Astoria received her lessons, she had even on occasion dealt with Gringotts when I did not care to."

"She is a strong woman," Harry agreed, "but she does all she can to protect her family and your heritage."

"She has never forgiven me for forgetting her in my grief and turning away from my responsibilities. She believes that I disgraced her mother and insulted our family, but I am ashamed with what I did." He explained, "Georgiana helps me cope with my guilt, she dotes on Astoria, and she would like to get to know my eldest daughter."

Harry went to reply but decided against it, but Daniel saw at raised his brows and gestured from him to continue "I have been at school with your daughter since we started at Hogwarts, but it is only this year that I have gotten to know her personally. Throughout the years I have known her to be proud and cold, but this year I know her better, I may be wrong but I think she may view your taking a new wife to be a reflection on her capability of defending your family and continuing your bloodline.

"I did not think of it like that." he said with a look of surprise and looked at his daughter carefully. "I have always known she will do all she can to prevent people such as the Malfoys from obtaining our wealth and title. Draco Malfoy is not a match for Daphne as he sets her teeth on edge. Astoria on the other hand is taken with them which I believe is mutual and I would not want to hurt my daughter. Lucius Malfoy however is who I fear, he would kill Daphne to secure himself the Title of that I do not doubt."

"Your daughter is a very skilled witch Daniel, do not underestimate her and she is not without friends." Harry pointed out not liking the idea of Daphne at wand point. "It is customary for a Lord to test his son in a duel as they age, but perhaps you could test your daughter who is heir to your house, she may even surprise you."

Daniel looked appraisingly at his daughter before turning back to Harry with a sly look and lightly chuckled "You speak well Harrison and I know believe that is why Daphne invited you. She knew I would speak to you about her and I think she knew that you would speak out in her defence. My daughter is clever and cunning, she chooses her friends well and she knew that you might be able to open my eyes to her abilities in ways that others couldn't."

Harry was surprised by the comment and looked at Daphne himself and she was a picture of etiquette with her book in her hand, but he wondered now just how much attention she was paying to the literature rather than their exchange.

"She must also trust you or believe you to be honourable, she would not ask anyone to intervene on her behalf, I may have neglected her but I do not know her better than she thinks." Daniel continued and he took a sip of wine "She has played her hand very well I must admit."

"Whatever her motives were, they don't change my point." Harry said in a tight tone, wondering if she had played him.

Harry didn't stay long after that discussion, he had made his goodbyes and Floo'd back home. He felt sorry for Lord Greengrass, who obviously still grieved for his first wife, and if Daphne resembled her so much he could see why he didn't like to speak with her about their issues.

But he was too fixated on a tiny portion of his problem. The families were patriarchal, but it had happened a number of times in their history were there was a female regency so the line could continue and he would be unburdened.

Georgiana has grabbed him on his way out to thank him for saying what he had, she too had apparently been eavesdropping, but Harry had said what she had been saying for the last year.

Astoria he had discovered was quite a character, she had a very fun sense of humour and was less reserved and more open than her sister, but she was just as quick witted and smart tongued. She had not seemed to mind him being there and had taken the opportunity to speak with him and subtly insult his Hogwarts house jokingly.

He placed the scribing set into his trunk and locked it. Daphne had been quiet when escorting him to the floo which was unusual for her but she broke it when they arrived at the fireplace.

"Thank you for today Harrison, I know that you would have rather have left, but you did me a favour by speaking so directly to my father." She said and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I believe that we are now even, I helped you get to London, and you helped me with getting my father to look at me as more than a woman."

"How did you know –?" Harry began to ask but she interrupted him.

"I know you."

He was confused by Daphne. He thought that she had been very open with him yesterday, but now he thought she had just manipulated him into pushing her father to test her, although if she thought that it would make Georgiana leave she was wrong.

When he had mentioned it to Sirius he had shrugged it off, "She is a Slytherin, and she is trained in the arts of manipulation and politics. You should try to get her working with you, not you for her." He had then walked away smiling to himself at a joke that Harry missed, but Sirius' sense of humour often escaped him.

He pointed his wand at his trunk and muttered "Wingardium leviosa" and the trunk levitated in front of him.

He directed out and down to the entrance hallway which was bathed in morning light through the skylight and front door windows. It was early morning, but Black House was full of activity. All of the elves were preparing them for their trip to Europe. The upper floors had been closed off and all but the kitchen, dining room and entrance hall were to remain open whilst they were away. Remus had elected to stay for their week away; he was catching up with planning for the next year at Hogwarts.

Andromeda, her husband, Edward 'Ted' Tonks, and Nymphadora, their daughter, had arrived and their own trunks were in the hall. Harry put his trunk with them and made his way down to the kitchen. Andromeda and Sirius were talking happily, while Remus, Tonks and Ted were sitting, eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Harry." Andromeda said the moment she saw him and got up and gave him a small embrace. "It is good to see you, especially away from that dreadful lodge."

"You were there." Harry asked startled, wondering if she was one of the masked people

"I was in the Lodge a number of times, however I did not participate in Sirius's awful idea of training, I was there monitoring you extremely carefully." She said smiling, but she gave Sirius a very disapproving look. "Now join us for breakfast, Sirius was just explaining to me why we will be going to the French chateaux, rather than the Italian Villa."

"Now Andy, the villa was given to Callidora Longbottom on her marriage. I assumed incorrectly that it was returned to the Black Estate, however Grandfather it seems gave it to her as a deed of gift" Sirius said wearily. "I understand that the Villa was your favourite holiday home but there is nothing to be done."

"Sirius we have been planning this trip since last year." she exclaimed, "We hadn't settled on where we were going and were waiting till today to choose France or Italy, now it appears we have a choice of one."

"What can I say?" Sirius said smirking, "I thought I told you, but the chateaux will be fine."

"Sirius!" Harry said laughing at him. "I had assumed we would be renting a villa when I saw no villa on the Black Accounts."

"Men!" Exclaimed Andromeda joining the mirth, "Only your sex could be so oblivious!"

"Now 'Dromeda, since we now know where we are going." Ted said smiling at his wife. "Perhaps we can finish our plans?"

"Of course." she said and returned to her no nonsense approach. "Well I suppose Sirius can create us the portkey to take us to France. Do you happen to know the state of the house?"

"Dobby and Winky cleaned and closed the house last year, but I sent Winky there two days ago to get it ready." Sirius explained taking the last sip of his tea. "The portkey is going to be problematic; the French have tightened their boarders. They have created a boundary ward which prevents outside magicall transport."

"It seems the French are better prepared than I thought." Andromeda said in surprise. "Usually the French ministry buries their heads in the sand."

"I believe that they have been pressured into action by the students and parents who were involved in the tournament." Sirius said. "Madam Maxime also has some sway at the ministry, and they are being vigilant."

"Then how will we be getting to France?" she asked.

"By muggle ferry." Sirius said simply and he pulled out five passports. "We can apparate to Dover, catch the nine am ferry to Calais, and from there I can create a portkey to the chateaux."

"Muggle transport?" Andromeda asked. "Is that even safe?"

"Of course it is Aunt Dromeda." Harry said smiling at his aunt's reluctance to trust muggle technology even when she was married to a muggleborn.

"I would also prefer that people were not fully away of where we were." Sirius said, "It helps us keep safe."

Andromeda looked very reluctant, but she nodded briskly. "Well then shall we leave now?"

Sirius nodded and turned to Kreacher. "We are leaving Kreacher; whilst we are gone this house is to be locked down. Only Remus will be allowed full access to the house. We will have guests occasionally, you are to serve them, but make sure they do not go where they should not, only the kitchen, dining room and bathrooms are to be accessible. You will follow Remus's orders whilst I am gone, am I understood?"

"Kreacher is understanding Master Black." Kreacher croaked. "Dinner will be waiting by Masters Return, Kreacher follows Masters Orders."

"See that you do." Sirius nodded and he turned to everyone. "Let's go then, Harry I will take you."

Harry didn't move but panicked slightly. "If it is all the same I would rather go with Dora."

Sirius looked hurt but smiled. "Don't worry Harry I will not be taking you anywhere dangerous, But I will also be taking Dora too."

"Sirius, I can apparate myself!" Tonks complained.

"Yes, but do you know where to apparate to?" he asked grinning.

"Of course" she said in an annoyed voice.

"And where is there a safe point of apparation at the port?" Sirius asked her directly.

Tonks was going to answer but she obviously didn't know where so she maturely stuck her tongue out at him "Fine!"

She grabbed his arm tightly and held out her other arm to Harry and Ted and Andromeda joined them.

Harry took it happily knowing that at least the Tonks' would be with him when he landed, Sirius placed his hand on the wall of the kitchen for a moment and closed his eyes concentrating.

"Right we have a minute before the disapparation ward reasserts itself" Sirius said pleasantly. "Remus, I trust that you will manage the house, and I wish you luck with the trial."

"I hope you all enjoy your holiday." Remus said smiling before giving Harry a hand shake, and whispered "If ever you wanted a time to get Sirius back for the last month now would be the time."

Harry nodded at him and then suddenly they were pulled into the suffocating mass of instantaneous travel and were standing behind in an alleyway which was filthy with rancid smelling sewage.

"Sirius Orion Black." Andromeda exclaimed. "You failed to mention that this place had fallen into such squalor."

"It is not like I have been here since I was nineteen!" Sirius complained shaking himself the apparition had shaken him taken so many people side-long. "Now quit your complaining Andy otherwise you will be your mother's daughter."

"I will give you mothers daughter in a minute!" she exclaimed and flicked her wand at her traveling cloak and it was transfigured into a trench coat to combat the change of weather.

Sirius guided them towards a ferry that catered to all types of people. Ted bought them five tickets and soon they were seated on the exposed deck of the ferry watching the rolling waves that carried them away from England.

Sirius, Ted and Dora left Harry and Andromeda where they sat to buy them tea and coffee.

"Aunt Dromeda." Harry asked leaning over the railing "What is the story behind you and Uncle Ted?"

Andromeda looked up surprised. "Did Sirius not tell you?"

Harry shrugged, before wincing at the look Andromeda shot him for such an undignified gesture. "He mentioned that you ran away and was disowned and that you had been betrothed to Lucius Malfoy."

Andromeda seemed to gather her thoughts carefully before answering "In essence that is correct, but Sirius didn't tell the full story. I met Ted in our first year. We started Hogwarts at the same time, however we didn't speak a word to each other until fifth year."

"I was the second Black sister, pure-blood and moneyed," she blushed slightly and said. "And very arrogant, but I was not entirely like my family. I had reservations about the purity of blood and it was during my fifth year I had my first conversation with Ted at the Lake. I spoke with him in secret for two years and he would answer my questions regarding the muggle world. It was during my seventh year I realised that I had feelings for him."

"What happened with your family? Did Bellatrix not find out?" Harry asked "she is two years older isn't she?"

Andromeda face contorted in a mixture of anger and sadness at the name of her sister. "Not until after my seventh year. I was extremely secretive about us, I even made him swear an unbreakable vow not to reveal our relationship." she saw Harry's confused look and explained "It is a magical vow that binds two people and if the vow is broken the person dies. Narcissa was suspicious of my secretiveness and felt betrayed that I was keeping things from her, but we managed to graduate from school without the secret getting out."

"Once I was out of school, my father, Cygnus, announced at the dinner two days later that he had signed a marriage contract with Abraxas Malfoy between myself and his son. Bellatrix was to be thrown at a higher family if father could convince her, as too was Narcissa." She sighed and looked out at the sea. "I was at a Black family dinner the next night. During the dinner I plucked up the courage to make my own announcement; I told them that I would not be marrying Lucius Malfoy as I had chosen my own future husband."

"My Father was extremely angry, and began to shout, but it was Bella who came to my rescue. She glared at our parents, and our extended family. She told them to be silent and allow me to explain my actions. She believed that I had found a better match for myself. When I told them that Edward was a muggleborn, I was forced to leave fast. Bella sat and almost seemed too shocked to move. Narcissa also didn't move, she sat crying silently but she dared not say a word. Father and mother pointed their wands at me, but I left using a portkey that Arcturus had given me to use that summer, as I had told him that I may need to leave the House and it took me straight through the wards before a spell hit me."

"Did your parents never try to reconnect with you?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no, from that day on I was no longer a daughter of House Black, I was disowned by my father and mother. Grandfather Arcturus must have agreed as four days later my access to my trust fund was removed but I had already removed all of the gold from it. I have seen Narcissa enough times to count on one hand and the first words we spoke to each other were at the ball atNew Year. Bellatrix on the other hand, I saw her once on an attack she participated in on Diagon Alley. She wore a mask but I knew it was her. She ignored her mission and duelled me with a fury that could only have been my sister."

"But you do not regret your decision?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not once in the last twenty years." she replied happily. "I have a husband who cares for me; I have a beautiful and talented daughter. Things have improved in the last few years with Sirius' return to me and I have a nephew who I can be proud of. I am again Andromeda Druella daughter of House Black, but it means nothing compared to having a large family."

"I sometimes wonder what things would have been like if I had grown up with my parents." Harry said wistfully. "How many siblings would I have, distant family?"

"I knew your parents well Harrison, had they lived you would have had at least one sibling." Andromeda said "Both James and Lily wanted more children, Lily because she had a sister and thought it would be good for you, James because he wanted a large family and to protect your heritage but also to unburden you."

"Do you know what happened to my other relatives?" Harry asked. He only heard about his father and grandfather.

"The Potters were never a large family. For generations they had one male heir and no daughters. I believe your great grandfather was one of two Potter brothers but the eldest died at the age of nine from dragon pox." Andromeda explained and she smiled at him. "Speaking of continuing family lines, have you got any young ladies in your sights?"

"No Aunt Dromeda." Harry said truthfully. His mind wandered to Daphne for a moment but he cast that thought away immediately, he did not know her motives. He also thought of Ginny who he had become close to during the last year.

Andromeda raised her eye brow and regarding him closely. "Well I heard that you have grown fond of miss Daphne Greengrass."

"Did Sirius tell you that?" Harry demanded wondering if Sirius had told everyone.

"No I did not." Sirius said from behind him holding at a tea for him, but he made Harry jump and nearly fall over board. "That is something you will have to speak to dear Nymphadora about. She was rather excited about you picking a Slytherin witch to be your girlfriend."

"Daphne is not my girlfriend!" Harry exclaimed and he glared at Tonks who was walking with only her own cup of hot beverage and she managed to trip over her feet slightly and spilt half of it. "Dora what have you been saying!"

"Wow Harry, no need to so defensive!" Tonks said smirking with a wink. "If you like her it is perfectly fine."

"Well if I like Daphne, then you obviously like Remus!" Harry shot back in a whisper.

Tonks merely shrugged at him and said equally as quietly: "I do not deny that I do."

Harry was left without a comeback for that, he had expected her to deny having any feeling, not agree that she liked him.

"But he does not care for me, he is too stubborn." She added before turning away and speaking with her father.

"Harry, is there anything you would like to do on this trip?" Sirius asked.

Harry didn't reply straight away as a group of small children ran passed screaming and laughing, "Can you teach me to apparate? I would be receiving lessons this year anyway."

Sirius considered his request before answering him. "I can, but I warn you that it will not be a quick thing to learn and it is incredibly frustrating. But as a compromise I will also teach you how to make Portkeys."

"But I already know how to make them."

"No, you know the spell and your rings shape the spell to allow you to create a family portkey." Sirius explained, "There are other applications of portkey, if you tried now you would be unable to make one that would take you to Diagon Alley."

"Well that sounds like something interesting." Harry said nodding, but he also had another idea. "Does the Chateaux have any thestral, or Corsaié? You said that you would teach me to ride."

Sirius frowned thinking, "I am not sure, I know their used to be Corsaié horses stabled there, but I doubt they are still." He paused a moment before adding "However I will think of something."

The rest of the journey had been rather enjoyable for them. They had watched the Muggle passengers move around the ferry, all happy and excited but Harry envied them. They had no idea of the oncoming storm that would tear at the world.

Eventually they arrived at Calais and the moment they left the ferry, they went in search of a place to apparate. They walked for a while before they arrived in an inconspicuous place, and they soon apparated to hidden country road lined by trees.

"Sirius do you remember the time you stole the carriage during one of our holidays here?" Dromeda said as they walked.

"I did not steal the carriage, it stole me!" Sirius exclaimed "As I told mother, the carriage was enchanted and it came to life on its own!"

"Sirius you know as well as I that the coach takes the rider to wherever they wanted by thought alone." Andromeda stated laughing before turning to Dora and Harry and adding: "For three hours Sirius rode the carriage, he chased us all over the grounds, then quickly left when Aunt Wulbulga became aware of the fun he was having."

Sirius chuckled "It was fun, although a muggle hiker did almost catch sight of the carriage see that it was horseless."

Harry looked up and saw that they were approaching a brick wall with a wooden gate. At first glance it looked like a random gate but etched into the lock was a raven. Sirius placed his hand on the lock which glowed slightly and it opened of its own accord.

On the other side was a long wide driveway which led to a two story building, built of pure white stone. On either side of the driveway, was a shaped lawn with shaped hedges. The house was built with large wide windows and over the windows were elegant artistic carvings.

"This place is beautiful." Tonks exclaimed. "I never thought that the Blacks would own something so beautiful."

"The property was originally owned by the Macmillan family." Andromeda explained. "Melania Macmillan brought the property with her on her marriage to Arcturus as part of her dowry."

"Arcturus broke Black tradition when he refused to change the chateau to reflect our family." Sirius added. "Melania didn't want it changed so he respected her wishes. The only addition he made was to change the front gate from the Macmillan Incal of a ram to a Raven."

They walked up to the front door which was opened by Winky

"Winky had rooms been made ready Master Black." she said bowing low "Is you needing anything else Master Black?"

"No thank you Winky." Sirius said dismissing her.

"Harry I will show you to your room, after that you are free to do what you want."

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Ten**

**Black Chateau**

Harry sat in a secluded part of the French chateau in the gardens surrounded by tall hedges and flowers. He couldn't help but feel at ease in the open outdoors after his month in the Black Lodge Forests. He knew Sirius was not happy that he was avoiding him, but Sirius understood that he didn't trust people at the moment.

He was sitting with his back against a tree, next to a pond reading a book on the Defence against the dark arts. After the Lodge, he realised that there were many more areas of magic that he would need to learn. He was half way through a section of the book concerning warding and concealment when he heard footsteps behind him and a stick snap underfoot.

He jumped up from his seat and took cover behind the tree in a moment, and heard somebody walk into the area and stop and look around.

Harry ducked his head out and saw that Tonks was standing there, in rather muggle looking attire exposing her arms and legs and stomach to the sun. Her hair was brown today, as it had been for a number of weeks according to Sirius, he had overheard him and Aunt Andromeda taking about it.

"Hey, point your wand at someone else!" Tonks said laughing, "Surely you recognise your own cousin?"

Harry pocketed his wand and shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

Tonks smiled at him and walked over to where he dropped his book and looked at the title. "Ah, Survival training, it's a killer and leaves your nerves wrecked for a while, but it is well worth it."

"Is it?" Harry asked remembering that she as an auror had done it.

"'Course." she said brightly "If you are on a covert mission you need to learn how to survive off your surroundings, but it also teaches you to use your environment to your advantage."

"How long until my nerves settle?" He asked, hoping to avoid future embarrassing moments.

"A while," she said sympathetically "My own training was two months, but I had a hard time hiding from my instructors. I would end up doing something clumsy and alert them to my presence. You will chill out eventually, just remember that Sirius didn't want to do what he did, but he needed to."

"He put an arrow through me leg!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Well, rather an arrow that a killing curse." she said brightly and gave him an uncharacteristically serious look, "Do you really think that Sirius enjoyed doing what he did? Causing you pain caused him pain, not only emotionally, but he felt the feedback from your rings."

Harry was caught short; he hadn't even considered the rings connection, Sirius would have been alerted to all pain he felt.

"I -" he began but he didn't know what to say.

"None of the order members who participated took pleasure out of hunting you." she added, but Harry shot her a look.

"Mad-eye seemed to" he pointed out.

"Well you know what he is like. If Moody can teach someone constant vigilance and survival he will. It served him well in his auror days and does to this day." Tonks said smiling "Although I suppose that is where his paranoia comes from, so maybe it isn't a good thing after all. So actually I think I will have to wipe your memory and the family will be safe from a paranoid defence fanatic who cannot tell the difference between stick and a wand in a garden."

Harry felt a chuckle escape him for the first time since he left Hogwarts, "Thanks Tonks" he said and he saw her smile in return, but there was a sadness in her eyes "What's wrong?"

"Me, nothing" she replied quickly and moved away like he had electrocuted her, "I only came out here to tell you that an owl arrived moments ago, and a letter is waiting for you in the sun room."

"Who was it from?" he asked wondering who would write to him here.

"Well I would assume it was Hogwarts because of the seal on the envelope." she said slyly grinning at him and he face fell.

"Does Sirius know?" he asked quickly taking his book back.

"Of course, him and Mum are waiting for you in the sun room." she said enjoying his horror, "Now I have to go and find dad, mum thinks he has gotten lost looking for the stables."

She left Harry standing there looking terrified, Harry had forgotten about his OWL results. They were important exams for any witch of wizard and he needed them to become an auror should he wish to pursue his chosen career. Gathering his fortitude he walked out of the formal gardens and up the stone path to the chateaux.

Its white washed stone screamed at him with doom; he dreaded what the results of the exams would be. He felt all the confidence he had in himself drain out of him with every step. As Tonks had said, Sirius and Andromeda were sitting together in the sun room drinking iced tea. Sirius sat smiling whilst Andromeda showed him some form of book.

"Harrison," she said noticing him "would you care to see the pictures of Nymphadora' most bizarre metamorph appearances?"

Harry looked at the pages and saw that it was pictures of Tonks through the years, and her many phases of looks, and he was certain some of them were also a surprise to the horrified girl in the pictures.

"Dora said that I had a letter." he croaked looking around and saw that Sirius held an envelope in his hand.

"It came a few minutes ago." Sirius said handing it to him. "I didn't open it."

Harry took the envelope nervously and broke the seal on pulled out a parchment.

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_Harrison James Black-Potter has achieved:_

_**Ancient Runes:**_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: E_

_**Astronomy:**_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_**Care of Magical Creatures**__:_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_**Charms:**_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: E_

_**Defensive Application:**_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_**Herbology:**_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_**History of Magic:**_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: A_

_**Muggle Studies:**_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: O_

_**Potions:**_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_**Transfiguration:**_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

Harry read through the parchment several times, his breathing and heart rate lowered and he felt a sense of peace and calm settle over him. He had done well, and in some of the subject better than he thought he would. He knew that his history of magic exam had been affected by the distractions of Tonk's being taken and Voldemort's own mind, and it explained his low grade. He looked down at the list and looked at the grades, he had scored five outstanding's and he was sure that he would be able to enter any of his choice of classes.

He looked up at Sirius and Andromeda, who were waiting patiently,

"I did well, I didn't fail anything," He said and handing over the parchment to Sirius.

He sat reading it for a number of minutes before looking back up at him with a genuine big smile, "Well I must say I am impressed. You got very good grades considering what you have been through. Your Defence grade is especially good seeing as that hag was teaching you for most of the year, although I suppose I should give Remus some credit but that grade is mostly your own skill."

"Do you know when I will get my Hogwarts letter?" Harry asked "I want to pick my options for next year."

"Probably tomorrow." Sirius said, "They are late in being sent out, but they should come soon. Although I would guess that you could pretty much do any class you want, do you know what you will continue?"

Harry considered his scores "Charms, Defence, Transfiguration, Herbology, Runes and Potions, and possibly Care of magical creatures."

"That would be a very hectic two years, I would suggest you drop creatures, but you can keep up your study of creatures on your own." Sirius stated, "Now I do have lessons that I must impart on you. Please excuse us Andy."

Sirius led Harry into a room that was nearly entirely empty apart from two pump cushions, they both took a seat.

"What are you teaching me?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't answer the question he had his eyes closed, his breathing slowed he suddenly opened his eyes and they glowed bright grey. "I will teach you how to channel your family magic." he said in a deeper than usual voice, he closed his eyes again and after a number of minutes he reopened them and they were back to normal.

"The first step you need to do is focus on the power deep within yourself, let that power run through you; it is part of your body, part of your identity." Sirius instructed, "I want you to channel the magic of your family and project it from you."

Harry look into himself: he knew where the power resided inside him instinctively, it was strongest in his mind where he thought of his family. He allowed the power to surround him, but he wasn't able to shape it or influence it.

He was about to give up with a sigh of irritation but he remembered what Sirius said about the rings, they were a tool for focusing the ancestral family magic.

He opened his eyes and looked at Sirius, he raised his hand with his ring and made a fist and with only the image of the Potter griffin came into his mind and the magic responded, he could feel it channelling through his arm and the ring glowed. Out of the glow a screeching griffin flew out and spread its rings before hovering in front of him flapping its wings, it had hazel coloured eyes that bore into him.

"Well done Harry, you channelled it out of you." Sirius said in congratulations, "but you have projected it out, bring the power back into you and channel it out of you like an aura."

Harry closed his eyes again and cleared his mind of all thought. He felt the magic in him surround him and a great sense of peace that he had not felt since before his OWL exams. He heard the screech of the griffin and felt power surface into his body.

"Harry keep your focus, open your eyes." Sirius commanded.

Harry did as bidden and opened his eyes and saw to his shock Sirius had conjured a long mirror. To Harry's horror he stood looking at himself but his eyes were glowing bright green, his skin had taken on a silvery glow, and what looked like tribal markings could be found over his arms and face.

"What is this magic?" Harry asked confused, but his own voice was distorted and reverberated through the house.

"That is the ancestral state, this is how you looked when you entered the blood rage, only this time you have control of the magic, and you have projected it outward." Sirius explained "You will not be able to channel this magic freely, it will not add your own magic at all. Remember that ancestral magic is used to protect and defend family."

"Why does it allow me to see things?" Harry asked in wonder, he felt a shiver of fear overcome him when he looked at himself, he looked ancient.

"What do you mean? The flash to the past you had of the destruction of your house?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry replied quietly, but his voice still carried great weight. "I saw the Potter estate, the magic gave me images of Peverell Manor over the years from the castle it once was to the manor it came to be. I even saw the village that once stood on the estate."

"Work on recognising and identifying the magic inside you, for the next twenty minutes. I need to think on what you said." Sirius said and he left him to look out of the window. Harry did as he was told and he felt the Potter magic and he could feel it leaking out of him in powerful waves. He looked at his reflection and could see the griffin in the tribal markings.

He sat and released the hold he had on the magic and the markings reseeded from his skin, the magic faded from his eyes and they reverted back to normal. He pushed himself deep into the flow of his magic and blood again but as he was about to call forth the griffin when the image of the thestral presented itself to him and the magic welled up in him again. He opened his eyes again and saw that he was back in the Ancestral state again, only this time his markings had changed, the looked like a tribal thestral now.

Sirius walked over to him as he was studying the markings and paused startled.

"Thestral?" he said confused looking at him before shaking his head. "I didn't realise that it was possible to call up a past animal. There is so much that I do not know about this magic, but what I do know is that as long as you are calm you control the magic, control of emotions is key. If you are overwhelmed you will enter the blood rage, and you know what will happen."

Harry nodded, having watched his father uncontrollable rage fuel the magic that was in his own blood and he was projecting at that moment. He pulled the magic back into himself and the glow faded from the room.

"What you have now learnt is true ancestral projection. What I wanted to teach you is aura projection." Sirius explained and from him he felt the Black magic radiate and swirl around him "I am channelling the raw power of the magic out of my body into the air."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Simple, do not immerse yourself in the flow entirely. Dip into it and channel it out of you." Sirius said "By doing so it will come out a pure energy that will do no harm."

He spent two hours teaching Harry the technique and eventually he got the hang of it, but Harry noticed something about it and asked Sirius.

"I remember feeling that magic before, it felt menacing and protective. How could I feel that?"

"Emotion, if you use this projection during heightened emotion it creates the feelings." Sirius explained "The Family have used this technique before to bully people into doing certain business transactions or to threaten people into silence."

"So in reality this magic cannot be used without emotional control." Harry surmised "Is there any other danger using this magic? You said that there was always a price for magical acts."

"No, but you should not push the magic. Projection is safer than all other forms." Sirius stated firmly "Bloodrage is the most extreme version to express.

"Family magic can be split into two different applications, projection and expression. Projection is the safer of the two forms: aura projection is very basic and cannot do any harm, ancestral projection is flashier but still mostly harmless, but it is in the second that you can access expression."

"Expression is the manifestation of a user's will: bloodrage is the most powerful and most dangerous manifestations of the magic, and it had the highest consequences for use. Uncle Charlus showed me other methods of expression such as dictation: you can use raw magic without the use of incantations to do your will. However this is dangerous to the user as it is the thoughts that control the magic and one stray thought can change the magic and caused unpredictable consequences." Sirius lectured calmly. "There is also ancestral expression which is something that I have only seen once, it uses chanting and with it the magic is channelled for a set purpose."

Harry digested what Sirius told him but a question came to his mind. "When I use a wand I use my own magical reserves, where does the power for family magic come from?" he asked curiously, family magic was confusing to him as it defied what was taught at Hogwarts.

"Well that is not something that anyone really knows." Sirius responded with a sly smile. "None of the families know. A study was done by the DOM and they couldn't identify the source. The families have never agreed on where the power comes from. Some say that it comes from the rings, others our blood contain residual magic, others from the ancestral homes and burial grounds."

"And who was it that you saw use ancestral expression?" Harry asked

"Charlus, it was only once." Sirius said with sadness on his face. "James and I had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, we were locked in a vault one of the Channel Islands. The vault was a mausoleum to an old extant magical family. Charlus stormed the vault single handed, he walked carefully and projected the griffin but as he walked he was chanting the entire time. Every death Eater that tried to stop him was incapacitated and he managed to get us out of the vault and back home. It was an incredible sight when he entered that room and he did not kill a single Death Eater in the confrontation."

"But he didn't use that magic when the estate was attacked." Harry pointed out confused.

"I know, I do not know how to use that magic, but I doubt it is done lightly or easily. What I know of it takes preparation to use that magic." Sirius stated. "I have attempted to learn the magic. I have gone through over fifty personnel journals of past Heads of House and I have found no record of any of my predecessors using this magic."

"So to find out more I will need to read through the Potter libraries and look for details of it?" Harry asked, he thought back to the chests he saw in the vault in Gringotts and wondered how many chests had contained books. "That will take me years."

"The applications are taught by Head to Heir." Sirius stated. "It was a safeguard against people usurping us."

Harry understood that, he had seen that in Lord Greengrass actions, and the power of the ancient families.

"Now I think I should help you with your animagus form." Sirius said smiling "Your father would be disappointed in me that I have not made sure you were one last year, the same as us."

Harry didn't argue, he wanted to progress his form further. It was something that was entirely his own and he knew it was an ace in his sleeve. He spent the remainder of that day with Sirius working on the direwolf. He managed to transform his entire left arm into a paw by the end of the lesson and Sirius was very impressed at how well he was doing, but he pointed out that it was only possible because he had a tutor. When he went back to Hogwarts he would have to use the techniques he taught him to further himself.

For the next week and a half Harry enjoyed himself, and grew more accustomed to being with his family. Sirius had taught him to ride a normal horse and had even bought two Corsaié flying horses and they had spent afternoons flying around France. Andromeda had attempted to teach Tonks how to ride but it had ended in near disaster as Tonks fell from the horse as it took off and knocked herself out.

They had also began to teach Harry how to apperated and it was perhaps even more frustrating than the animagus transformation. Uncle Ted had taken great joy out of preaching the three D's of apparition, Harry had managed to do it only once and had splinched his little finger, it was his least favourite of all magical transportation methods so after getting frustrated and nearly falling on his behind without success of apparition he made Sirius make good on his offer to teach him how to create portkeys.

Andromeda had not let Harry be idle, she had taken him to the dance hall in the chateau and drummed new dances into him and perfected his waltz and other wizarding dances he was expected to know. She made sure that he at least knew them well enough to muddle along. She was less than impressed with the routines that he had retained since the summer. She had also taken him out to a French magical shopping district with Ted. Both he and his uncle had been getting along very well while pretending to be supportive of Andromeda but were secretly having great fun when she wasn't looking.

The Blacks and Tonks' had also been invited to French high society events, from croquet events and formal dinners to tea parties and equestrian events. They attended many and it had been a surprise to Harry to see Fleur's parents and little sister, Gabrielle, at an equestrian competition. They had spoken to him for a while, he found that they were pleasant and reasonable well connected in France. Monsieur Delacour was the French Minister of Foreign Affairs and was currently Ambassador to Italy but was petitioning to take over as Ambassador to Great Britain and Ireland.

It was on the second day of the holiday that Sirius decided that Harry should also be taught French. His lessons had begun immediately with the help of a Black family heirloom that increased language absorption and retention. He was far from fluent, but he understood enough to get along with, and he could at the very least give greeting and ask of people's health.

Harry had also enjoyed flying. It had been too long since he had been on his broom and Sirius, Tonks, Ted and to Harry's surprise Andromeda had played pickup games. Tonks not to Harry' surprise was not a great chaser due to her clumsiness, but she was a great flyer. Andromeda was an exquisite flyer but she was far too poised and her form was perfect but it allowed her to be predictable, and Ted was able to thwart her every time she was in possession of the quaffle.

Sirius however was over the moon at Harry's flying abilities. He pushed him through drills that he and James had invented to test a fliers abilities and Harry picked them up quickly and outperformed Sirius who resorted to cheating which caused arguments between the two and they ended up laughing together.

Eventually however their short holiday came to an end, all of them had obtained a tanned complexion, and were thoroughly relaxed. They began to pack up their belongings and get ready to leave. The holiday was supposed to have been longer but Dumbledore's funeral was the next day and they wanted to be in the country for it.

Harry was the first to be packed up and he waited in the sun room for everyone. Sirius was the second to come down but he looked glum.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned after a slight hesitation, Sirius tried not to creep up on him or make him jump anymore. After seven hexes and curses had been sent at him he was more cautious.

"I wish we could stay longer, away from England." He said sadly looking at the chateau, "If things were different Harry I would not have been forced to train you like an auror, but fate seems to want an all-out war."

"Sirius," Harry stated firmly. "I understand why you placed me in Lodge and I was forced to defend myself and learn. It was brutal, and I was incredibly under prepared but I know that it was beneficial and understand your reasons for placing me there. But at least we got just under two weeks of family holiday."

Sirius nodded, but it did not improve his mood.

"Did you pick up the family portrait that we had taken the other day?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"The photographer said that he would have it sent in the next week. Having larger portrait size photographs is a new concept that has come over from the United States." Sirius stated "but the small proof looked good, better than other family photos I have."

"Have you had your own portrait commissioned yet?" Harry asked remembering that every head of house was to have a portrait.

"Of course, Maestro Salvatore has started it, I doubt it will be finished until Christmas." said Sirius in an annoyed tone. "I hate the fact that I have to have one. If I had one at the age of eighteen, as tradition dictates, I would have been able to transfer the memories over, or the portrait could have been edited and updated to reflect my matured looks."

"You mean grey hair and age lines?" Harry chuckled knowing how vain Sirius was regarding his looks.

"I am not getting old!" he exclaimed, "I do not look a day over twenty three!"

Harry laughed at him good naturedly, but the lie was obvious to them both. Harry had pictures of Sirius from that age and he had aged greatly from the trials of surviving Azkaban.

They left the Chateau in the capable hands of Winky who would close the house down. They apparated to the Calais port apparation point where the boarded the Ferry and made their slow way back to England and to the funeral of the most celebrated wizard of the last century.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Dumbledore's Departure.**

The day of the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Harry looked like a giant panda; there were large dark circles under his eyes. He had been unable to sleep as he had been overcome by the guilt that he had in avertedly caused Dumbledore's downfall.

Dobby had woken him and pushed him forcibly into the bathroom where he had run a hot bath for him. Once Harry was thoroughly washed and smelt of fragrant soap, he walked back to his bedroom. He fingered the robes that had been laid out, they were black, with no detailing, but they were still of the highest calibre material.

He pulled them on numbly and got himself presentable. His hair had grown slightly since he had sheared it off after Bulgaria and he used his muggle make up to cover the scar. Dobby appeared behind him whistling a sad tune that matched the mood of the house when Harry was looking at his reflection.

Dobby narrowed his eyes carefully looking for anything wrong. He gave his black shoes a light buffering and brushed the robes before nodding. "Master Black-Potter is ready, would master be liking a potion to hide bag eyes?" he asked

"No thank you Dobby." Harry said. "Thanks for your help. I am sure that Kreacher could use some help, why don't you go and lend a hand."

Dobby smiled happily and disappeared with a crack. Harry couldn't help but smile at the elf, his only elf. He was happier and served him well, but Harry was sure that he would prefer to eventually have his own house to run and a big family to take care of. However, that was not a future he could see happening any time soon.

Harry walked down the staircase to the basement kitchen where Sirius was seated in near matching black robes. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of him and a rather sombre expression.

"What is it?" Harry asked taking a very strong coffee from Kreacher and plate of toast.

"There was a raid on Diagon Alley last night." he replied not looking up. "Originally it looked like nobody had been killed or taken but today it has been discovered that Florean Fortescue and Ollivander have disappeared."

"What!" Harry exclaimed and walked around to look at the paper over Sirius' shoulder. There was a picture of the wand shop, its windows had been destroyed and wands were everywhere over the floor. The ice-cream parlour had also been destroyed. "How did they not notice?"

"I do not know," Sirius said, "but the Prophet says that they were in their shops when the aurors checked on them."

"I thought there was the unspoken pact between Wand-makers and wizards." Harry said looking at the picture of Mr Ollivander, he was a strange wizard but he didn't take sides in the war. "Wizards do not target them as they will need wands when they win."

"True, and whilst Ollivander's produces most of the best wands in the world, the craft will not be killed off. Evandr, Garrick's son, he still lives; his wife sits as proxy to the Wizengamot. He can continue the family traditions and I doubt that the store will be reopened soon but he is a very capable wand maker."

"What will people do without wands?" Harry asked concerned.

"There are other wand makers of course, we only have Ollivander's unfortunately as their wands put every other wand-maker to shame, but on the continent there a many. Gregorgovich is a renowned Bulgarian wand-maker and probably second in the world next to Ollivander." Sirius stated but he was frowning at the paper. "What I do not understand is why Florean was targeted. Ollivander was targeted because he is powerful and extremely knowledgeable in wandlore; take away our wandmaker and your cripple our supply. But to my knowledge Florean has done nothing to make him a target."

Harry remembered the man well. He was always polite to him when he saw him and he had given him free ice-cream. He was a good man, who had helped him with homework in his third year.

"Florean was a good man, we went to school with him." Sirius said, "He was in the year above us in Gryffindor; he was good friends with Frank Longbottom. There has to be a reason they would target an ice cream man, he must either know something or have something that they wanted."

"What about the Twins?" Harry asked with concern thinking of their shop.

"They are fine." Sirius said, "The article says that the alley was overcome by a pitch black cloud when the duelling started and when it lifted the Death Eaters was gone. I would bet my Gringotts vault that was the Twins doing."

"Will you call an Order meeting?" Harry asked.

"No, they will all be here after the funeral." Sirius stated matter of factly "You will be present of course, so too will Hermione as Molly cannot prevent her. Ron and Ginny may not be able to be there however."

"Does that mean you will finally teach me the talking patronus?" Harry asked with a glimmer in his eyes. He was hoping that he would see it as he was unable to make any headway with his own tests of the patronus charm.

Sirius chuckled "So you haven't been able to work it out. Hey, don't worry I will teach it to you. I was wondering if you could, Lily and Remus weren't able to either so do not feel bad. Charms isn't your strongest class."

"When do we leave?" Harry asked taking his seat and taking a slow sip of coffee.

"In an hour, the funeral will start at twelve." Sirius said "Hermione should be arriving with the Weasley's."

Harry nodded; he had wondered how she would get there. Sirius cast away the paper and got up to get something from upstairs which left Harry to look at the paper. On page four there was an obituary to Dumbledore under the announcement was his funeral today.

_Albus Dumbledore Remembered – By Elphias Doge_

_I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pockmarked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicised attack upon three young Muggles._

_Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who later died in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up enough courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sad business, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus, too, was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: as anybody who knew Albus would attest. He never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years._

_In a matter of months, however, Albus's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his father. By the end of his first year, he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school in recent history. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he was always generous. He confessed to me later in life that it was during this time that he discovered his greatest pleasure: teaching._

_He not only won every prize of note that the school offered, he was soon in regular correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day, including Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist, Bathilda Bagshot, the noted historian, and Adalbert Waffling, the magical theoretician. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications such as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming and The Practical Potioneer. Dumbledore's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become Minister for Magic. Though it was often predicated in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had ministerial ambitions._

_Three years after we had started at Hogwarts, Albus's brother, Aberforth, arrived at school. They were not alike; Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by duelling rather than through reasoned discussion. However, it is quite wrong to suggest, as some have, that the brothers were not friends. They rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience. Being continually outshone was an occupational hazard of being his friend and cannot have been any more pleasurable as a brother._

_Some have gone on record to say that Aberforth was a weak wizard prone to emotional outburst., Whilst it is true that Aberforth had a short temper when he was a young lad, to say he was a weak wizard is ridiculous. I saw first-hand how powerful he could be when he was pushed. Albus may have been incredibly gifted, but Aberforth was not far behind him, he just never applied himself to reach Albus's level he was content to learn as much as needed at the time._

_When Albus and I left Hogwarts, we intended to take the then traditional tour of the world together, visiting and observing foreign wizards, before pursuing our separate careers. However, tragedy intervened. On the very eve of our trip, Albus's mother Kendra died, leaving Albus the head, and sole breadwinner, of the family. I postponed my departure long enough to pay my respects at Kendra's funeral, then left for what was now to be a solitary journey. With a younger brother and sister to care for, and little gold left to them, there could no longer be any question of Albus accompanying me. That was the period of our lives when we had least contact. I wrote to Albus, describing, perhaps insensitively, the wonders of my journey from narrow escapes from chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists. His letters told me little of his day-to-day life, which I guessed to be frustratingly dull for such a brilliant wizard. Immersed in my own experiences, it was with horror that I heard, towards the end of my year's travels, that yet another tragedy had struck the Dumbledores: the death of his sister, Ariana._

_Though Ariana had been in poor health for a long time, the blow, coming so soon after the loss of their mother, had a profound effect on both of her brothers. All those closest to Albus – and I count myself one of that lucky number – agree that Ariana's death and Albus's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless) left their mark upon him forever more._

_I returned home to find a young man who had experienced a much older person's suffering. Albus was more reserved than before, and much less light-hearted. To add to his misery, the loss of Ariana had led, not to a renewed closeness between Albus and Aberforth, but to an estrangement. (In time this would lift-in later years they re-established, if not a close relationship, then certainly a cordial one.) However, he rarely spoke of his parents or of Ariana from then on, and his friends learned not to mention them._

_Other quills will describe the triumphs of the following years. Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the store of wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgements he made while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They say, still, that no wizard duel ever matched that between Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. Those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary wizards do battle. Dumbledore's triumph, and its consequences for the wizarding world, are considered a turning point in magical history to match the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy or the downfall of You-Know-Who._

_Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with dragon pox as he was on the day that I met him._

Harry found it incredibly odd to read about Dumbledore like this, he had seen the graves of his mother and sister, and Sirius had told him the story of his father attack on muggle children. Many years previous he had been a student like Harry was now, it was a scary thought for him that once the ancient headmaster had been a student.

Sirius walked back in at that moment and saw what he was reading.

"Ah yes, it does show Albus in a good light, but I do not believe that it will last. Albus certainly had his enemies and once people start to settle down, other stories will be printed." Sirius said, "but I suppose you will never get a full unbiased account now."

"He was such a secretive person." Harry said sadly, "I never thought to ask him about his fight with Grindelwald."

"Well there is a very curious tale relating to them." Sirius said carefully frowning with concentration "Your mother told me a story she had heard from a neighbour when they lived in the Hollow. Apparently Albus and Grindelwald were better acquainted than the books make believe."

"What!" Harry exclaimed "Why would Dumbledore befriend such a person!"

"I don't know, and for the life of me I cannot remember who told Lily, but I do not believe that they will be alive anymore. Most people who knew Albus as a late teenager are no longer on this Earth." Sirius said, "Look at Wormtail, I was friends with him for years, considered him my brother, it never occurred to me, James, or Remus what he would become."

"People change." Harry whispered to himself but Sirius managed to hear him.

"They do, and I think that Albus changed considerably after the death of his mother and sister." He replied, "It was from then on that Albus devoted himself to study and eventually took his position as transfiguration professor, he never aspired to work in the ministry after that."

"Do you know what the security will be like at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"I do, there is a lot of security. No one will enter the grounds without thorough checks being done, including blood testing for polyjuice." Sirius answered draining his own drink and taking a blueberry muffin from Kreacher's offered tray. "The entire Order will be in attendance as too will many of the most senior members of the ministry and Wizengamot. Aurors will be posted around the village and the gates."

"It does make a good target for an attack." Harry said thinking about who would probably attend: the Ancient Houses, the higher members if not heads of departments of the ministry, and many people who wanted to pay respect to Dumbledore. "How are all of the students getting to the castle?"

"The Express is running a service; the ministry had added additional carridges to cater the additional people." Sirius explained. "It has not been easy to plan this, but we think we have everything covered. Most will probably use the floo in the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was happy to provide the service; people just have to use their own powder."

Harry agreed with Sirius it must have been incredibly difficult to arrange this. For every witch and wizard in the country to be able to attend, the security and travel arrangements had to have been problematic to work within the statute of secrecy.

"It also doesn't help that we have a giant also in attendance." Sirius added in a sly voice.

"Grawp will be there!" Harry nearly shouted spitting out the coffee he had just sipped. He vanished the coffee but turned to Sirius in horror.

"Ah, so you know all about Grawp." he said with a smile. "I thought you might, but yes, Hagrid is bringing him. The Department COMC was less than happy but after Amos Diggory met Grawp it was agreed to as he is much more docile that most giants."

Harry shook his head, he couldn't believe even a Giant was paying their respects to Dumbledore.

Eventually it was time for them to leave. Sirius took Harry's arm as he had not mastered apparition yet and portkeys would be unable to reach the village, not to mention they didn't have the authority to create a legal one.

When they arrived at the village it was full of people. Most were wearing dark robes of black, blue and grey. Others had dressed in what could be considered as garish and odd robes, but both Sirius and Harry found them fitting considering Dumbledore's own tastes.

It took them twenty minutes to get to the gates; both Harry and Sirius were incredibly cautious whilst they walked. They saw the red robed aurors patrolling but with the amount of black robes a Death Eater could easily be missed. However, they needn't have worried as they were passed through the security checkpoint and were allowed access through the barely open Hogwarts gate.

Standing ready for groups of people were the Hogwarts Carriages, pulled by thestrals. Harry and Sirius walked up to the next one ready to leave and got in. They were accompanied by six other people, none of them spoke but Sirius had set his Lord Black mask in place and glared out at them.

Harry looked out of the window and saw a number of empty carriages pass them on their way back to the gates. They were heading to an area towards the lake, where there were hundreds of chairs waiting for them. After only a number of minutes they were able to disembark and Harry saw that there was a long wide aisle in the middle of the chairs that led to a white marble table.

Sirius looked around the assembled people and began to walk forwards and Harry followed him. He saw so many people and it was an extraordinary assortment of people. The Order was in attendance spread out across the chairs: he saw Mad Eye Moody standing with Kingsley Shacklebolt; Remus stood wearing his dark formal robes that Sirius had bought him with Tonks standing next to him in her auror robes; Andromeda and Ted were standing with the Weasley's; Charlie was with them, as was Bill and he had his arm wrapped around Fleur. Harry saw many of the shop keepers from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, Tom the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Madam Malkin, Madam Puddifoot, the members of the weird sisters, Celestina Warbeck, Mrs Weasley favour singer.

Mrs Figg was also there, as too was the elderly lady who pushed the Express sweet trolley. He saw the members of the Ancient Houses in attendance, none of which displayed the Incal's but they were there if you knew where to look. Other attendees included Professors Marchbanks and Tofty who had ran the OWL exams. Harry was certain the nearly every student from Hogwarts was in attendance, some dressed in the Hogwarts uniform as he could see their house colours.

To Harry's surprise there was also five goblins in attendance. The Hogwarts ghosts were also in the assembled mass but could barely be seen through the bright sunlight. Ministry employees were also there. Harry saw Director Croaker, and the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour talking. Percy Weasley was also standing there, watching his family from afar.

Sirius led Harry towards a set of seats at the front, but before they got there Harry was intercepted by a large bucket sized hand covered in opals and large jewels. He looked up and saw that Madam Maxime, the head teacher of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic was in front of him.

"Bonjour monsieur Black-Potter." she said in her heavy accent.

Harry took her hand and smiled and kissed her knuckles as Professor Dumbledore had done years before.

"Bonjour Madame Maxime, il est bon de vous voir, je souhaite juste qu'il était dans des circonstances différentes" Harry said in French politely, he wished they could have met again under better circumstances.

"Merci Mon Cher." she said in response smiling at him. "I did not know zat you spoke French, but I am pleased to see you again as well."

She nodded respectfully to Sirius before walking over to Hagrid who was settling Grawp into a large chair, Grawp had been clothed in what looked like a marque sized trousers and tunic.

"If I my eyes do not deceive me it looks like Maxime has brought a small French Delegation." Sirius said casually looking over to a group of young people who were conversing in French, but were wearing robes of obvious French design.

"I think that they are the students from Beubattons that came for the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said recognising a number of them, he also saw that Gabrielle was with them.

"Vou are correct." said a heavy accented voice from behind him.

Harry turned and saw that there were fifteen people behind him dressed in black robes with burgundy detailing, but in front of them was Viktor Krum, who held out his hand.

Harry took his offered hand and shook it "Hello Viktor, it is good to see you."

"And vou." Victor said before looking at Sirius wearily, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Black."

"Yes," Sirius said and he smirked, "it is good to see the man who Harry competed against in that tournament but it is also good to see a famous Quidditch player, I hope to see you play myself one day."

Krum nodded before turning back to Harry. "Is Herm-own ninny here?"

"She will be somewhere," Harry said looking around, but his eyes fell onto Krum's companions and he realised who they were. "You could try over there with all the red heads, but as you brought the entire Bulgarian National Quidditch team I doubt you will get there."

Viktor smiled at him, "It is not that bad, they do not speak great English."

"Well I hope to see you again Viktor, and please thank your team mates for a great game at the world cup it was the first professional game I saw and you taught me loads. You never know, one day you might have to compete against me in a match." Harry said with a cheeky smile.

The Bulgarian players who spoke some English laughed at him rolled their eyes, Krum laughed the loudest and translated for him into his native tongue, and added other words too. The players then gave Harry an appraising look.

"It looks like your friend has warned his team mates not to underestimate you, he says you fly better than he does." Sirius whispered.

Harry hadn't realised that Sirius spoke Bulgarian but decided to address that later.

"Vell Harry, it is good seeing you." Viktor said and they shook hands again and Viktor led his team towards what looked like the Durmstrang students.

"You see whilst that tournament was hell, you made friends from other countries." Sirius said once they left and he led Harry towards the seat set aside for them. The Weasley's were there and they looked incredibly happy to see Harry.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed "How you doing! What was Bulgaria like?"

Hermione ran over to Harry and hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you, I missed your letters over the summer!"

"Bulgaria was – different to what I thought," Harry said carefully, "but it was a great place, and I enjoyed France."

"We better sit down." Mr Weasley said and they took their seats. Harry was sitting next to Ginny with Hermione and Ron sitting in the row behind them. They talked quietly amongst themselves, and he filled them in on how he had been and what they had done in France. They also told him about their own summer, which was relatively calm and normal compared to his own.

Fleur came and kissed him on the cheeks happily. Her parents had told her about their meeting him and she told him that her sister now wanted to marry him. Harry laughed it off good naturedly, what he did notice however was that Ginny did not seem to like Fleur at all, and neither did Mrs Weasley.

"What was that look for?" Harry asked Ginny quietly, she was about to reply when a strange and otherworldly sound began to drift over the grounds. Everyone was now seated but many now stood up looking for the source of the noise.

"It's coming from the lake." Ginny said looking at the water.

It was the merfolk; with the sun beaming onto the surface they could see them. A large group of them were floating below the surface singing, in their own language, whilst Harry couldn't understand the words it spoke of loss and grief. The song was eerie and it made the hair on the back of his neck and hands stand on end. He could see the merfolk under the water, their pallid faces staring at them all whilst their hair rippled around them.

"Dumbledore could speak mermish." Harry whispered "He must have spoken to them over the years." He remembered during the second task that Dumbledore spoke to the merchief to find out what happened under the lake.

"It is a very beautiful song." Ginny replied watching them transfixed.

Harry wasn't able to continue to watch them as he head a large sob come from behind them. Turning he saw that Hagrid was walking from the back of the area, he was crying unashamedly, and Harry was not sure how he could see as his eyes were now so swollen. In his arms he had a long sheet of velvet, it was purple with bright yellow stars shooting across it. Harry knew that this was Dumbledore's body.

Pain rose from Harrys throat and he felt his eyes fill with tears but he forced them away; he wouldn't cry in front of his friends and family. Ginny sat next to him with tears running down her cheeks as she watched Hagrid walk, as was Hermione behind them and Ron was looking incredibly white and shaky and he kept blinking to hold back his own tears. He saw Hermione rest her head on his shoulder for support and Harry felt a smile tug at his lips.

Whilst seeing Dumbledore's wrapped body walking down the aisle had drained the life away from him and made him feel empty and without hope, just seeing Hermione leaning on Ron for support rekindled hope for him, for even in loss, love could be found, and Dumbledore would have wanted that.

Many of the people in the audience were crying openly as Hagrid gently lay the shroud onto the white marble table. From his the pocket of his awful and best suit he pulled a table cloth sized handkerchief and blew his nose like a trumpet. Some of the attendees looked at him with disgust, but Harry ignored them. Dumbledore was good friends with Hagrid and would not have cared, it was part of what made him Hagrid.

Hagrid took his seat next to his brother and was dabbing his nose. Grawp understood his half-brothers emotions tried to reassure him but patting him on the head but only succeeded in pushing the chair into the earth. He then bowed his head and looked mournful; it was an almost human emotion on his face.

He almost laughed when he saw Hagrid pat Grawp' knee and offer him his own dirty handkerchief, but at that moment someone cleared their throat and a little tufty haired man was standing at the front, and he began a long speech about the great deeds and attributes Dumbledore had.

Harry didn't pay it any attention as to him it didn't matter what they said. They all knew the man that Dumbledore had been, and this speech was not in Dumbledore's own style. He remembered during his first year the speech that he had given consisted of four words "nitwit, oddment, blubber and tweak."

He heard the sound of a splash and saw that out of the lake the entire population of merpeople had come to the surface to listen to the service. From the forest came the sound of hooves and the centaurs approach the edge of the forest to pay their respects. They stood tall and proud with their bows by the sides but they had come to honour the fallen professor. A loud crack startled the people in attendance and the aurors sprang to life at the noise of a threat but they needn't have bothered, it was the Hogwarts house elves, all wearing black tea towels with the Hogwarts crest in gold emblazoned on the front.

Eventually the speech came to a close. Nobody spoke once it was over and the next person went to stand. It was Minister Scrimgeour but he was beaten to front by Aberforth who was wearing grey robes. He held out his wand carefully and fire sprang from his wand. It was channelled over his brother's body; the flames sprang to life around his body and white smoke drifted up over him.

Harry wondered if this was part of the ceremony, seeing as the Minister looked rather annoyed at being upstaged, but the fire was hypnotic and every person was transfixed by the intensity and beauty of the shapes and colour.

Out of nowhere a mournful phoenix was created out of pure fire it circled the magical fire in graceful circles, but it was to Harry's exclamation that high above the spectacle created by Abeforths wand, a smaller fire erupted leaving a real life phoenix: Fawkes.

Phoenix song permeated the very air, Harry could feel it deep within his chest and it enhanced his sense of grief and tears fell from his eyes freely. Sirius too was affected even behind his emotionless mask. Fawkes lament was not his last action, he dived into his spectral counterpart and they fused becoming a flaming dart that dived into the very heart of the fire.

With a bright burst of fire that made Harry shield his eyes, the fire had died out completely leaving behind a pure white marble tomb. Aberforth lowered his wand and grunted in acceptance of what he had done and sat down without a word. All of the Hogwarts staff stood and pointed their wands at the great marble rectangle; it was flawless with not a single rough edge and was perfectly symmetrical.

The professors lifted the tomb and they levitated it out over the lake. The merfolk moved and formed two lines on either side of the marble. They gave it an escort to one of the small islands at the centre of the lake. Leading the procession was the mer-chieftain who was riding a hippocampus. Eventually the tomb arrived on the island where it was lowered and the professors looked relieved at their actions.

There was a loud rustling from the outskirts of the forbidden forest, and suddenly the great centaur heard appeared out of the shadows. They were every colour imaginable to an equestrian breed, they did not make any further attempts to walk out into the grounds but they stood watching for a moment before the let loose seven volleys of arrows into the lake, once they were done they turned tail and disappeared back into the Forest leaving only Firenze who stood with near the Staff.

The Hogwarts house elves walked to the lake edge and in unison they raised their little hands whilst looking nervously at the surrounding witches and wizards and sent a series of blue sparks out into the sky. With their own gesture of respect and action in the funeral complete they popped away again leaving many a person shocked at their use of magic.

Rufus Scrimgeour stood at the front podium, looking like he was trying to make a speech. Eventually everyone in attendance settled down and they were able to listen to his speech, it was very long and full of politically moving subtext. It couldn't have been clearer to Harry that Scrimgeour did not care for Dumbledore, but he supposed that this was too good an opportunity for him to miss to put the public at ease.

There were many other small speeches made by people, ministry employees who had sat with Dumbledore on the Wizengamot, another who had seen witnesses the aftermath of Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald, others from the International Confederation of Wizards. Eventually the last person to take up the podium was professor McGonagall.

She stood tall with her head held high but her resolve had fallen slightly and Harry could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. She stood and surveyed them all over her square spectacles, she cleared her throat:

"Today we lay to rest not only one of the most respected wizards in the last century, but also my lifelong friend. When I first met Albus, I was an eleven year old Scottish girl who for the first time was able to develop my magical skills and found that I had an aptitude for transfiguration. Albus was my Transfiguration professor during my years as a student and he mentored me and helped me further my understanding and pushed me to take my mastery. I disappointed him when I took a low level job at the ministry. Albus did not judge me for it, he accepted my decision and wished me luck, but told me that at any time that I reconsidered he would be happy to help me.

"After a number of years I returned after I made a decision. I met with Albus and he offered me a position teaching the lower years Transfiguration whilst I studied for my mastery. It was during this time that I came to respect Albus not only for a brilliant teacher, but a caring and compassionate person.

"Albus Dumbledore was one of the best headmasters this school has had; he devoted his attention to the development of young minds and protecting them from outside forces. He was offered many positions in the ministry but he declined them; he did not want to be in such a position as his passion was teaching. Albus was not afraid of fighting when necessary, but he appalled the need to resolve a situation with violence. He deeply regretted the need for him to fight Grindlewald, but understood that his actions saved hundreds and stopped the war. Albus could see the best in people, or a redeeming quality even if they had fallen into the darkest places.

"Remember the man that he was to each of you, a professor, a headmaster, a friend, a colleague, a mentor, a leader, a guide. He was and always will be one of the most accomplished wizards of recent history; he is a man who we will remember for his long and accomplished life. He may have done things that are questionable in his past but they are the actions of his youth, but remember him for the man he became."

Harry couldn't help but smile and clap at her speech along with everyone in attendance, but he also couldn't help but wonder what it was that Dumbledore had done in his youth that would reflect badly on him.

Sirius stood and they began to make their goodbyes to everyone. Eventually everyone started to either walk back up the lawns to the school gates, other queued for the coaches to take them back to the village. Harry noticed that Mad Eye was keeping a very watchful eye on the moving crowds. He did not move from his position and his magical eye was spinning erratically.

"Alastor is making sure that nobody sneaks into the school." Sirius muttered, "It would be a perfect chance for someone to do something. The school is in full lockdown, but if someone used an invisibility cloak they could hide and enter the school after it was opened."

"Who's idea was that?" Harry asked.

"Mine." Sirius said with a crooked grin, "How do you think I was able to enter the castle during your third year?"

"You used the passages as Padfoot didn't you?" Harry asked in surprise. He had assumed that was how he had done it.

"I did, but twice but I was forced to stay within the school after the lockdown was initiated. I would find a secluded corner and curl up, and when the lockdown was lifted I would sneak back out." he replied "I was found once in the early hours by a woman who wore thick glasses and reeked of sherry, she ran from me screaming about grims."

Harry snickered at the thought "That was probably Professor Trewlawney. You probably caused her to predict my death more!"

Sirius bark-like laughed echoed across the grounds, "Well I hope I get the opportunity to follow her as Padfoot at some point. I might even let my hair grow messy and tangled to make it looked more realistic."

"Would that effect your form?" Harry asked he remembered the changes he had seen in Sirius's forms over the last few years.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head. "It was my mental well-being that was reflected in my form, I just rather think of that as a matter of choice."

They didn't speak more as they boarded a carriage, accompanied by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill and Fleur. Once they were back in the village, they disembarked and walked towards the Shrieking Shack to get away from the large groups of people. Most were taking drinks in the Three broomsticks, but Harry saw more people than usual going into the Hogshead.

Sirius took a discrete look around after they had passed further than the shack and conjured a long piece of rope and it flashed blue for a moment. "We will portkey back to the house, everyone else will have to apperate, but since you four cannot do that, this is easier."

"You do realise that you can get in trouble for that." Bill said shaking his head at the offered portkey, which he took hold of.

"Perhaps, but it is classified as an Ancient House Portkey." Sirius said shrugging. "The ministry restricts normal portkeys, and I think I have enough sway to get off any charges."

Bill only smirked, but Harry didn't say a word as he now knew how to create a general one use portkey to a place he knew, but he wouldn't be telling them that yet.

"Right then, no point wasting more time." Sirius said and he activated the portkey and they were all whisked away.

Harry landed on his feet, but had to walk a few steps to lose the momentum. Hermione, Ginny and Ron were not as coordinated and they landed on their backsides and they glared at Harry.

"Since when are you able to use portkey's successfully?" Ron demanded looking annoyed and rubbing his back where Hermione had landed on him.

"I practiced in France." Harry said simply and he helped Ginny to her feet, "It is only a matter of practice."

"Harry I am just going upstairs to change out of these robes and I need to grab something, can you make sure that the dining room is ready for the meeting?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry said nodding and he walked into the dining room, "Kreacher! Telvar! Dobby!"

Three elves appeared with identical pops, one was dressed in the Potter colours, but two were dressed in Black Colours.

"Master Harrison calls." Kreacher croaked bowing low and was followed by Telvar.

"Master Black-Potter is calling Dobby?" Dobby said bowing low but he had a large smile on his face.

Harry noticed the change in his title, the Black elves called him Master Harrison or occasionally Young Master, but as Dobby was his elf and he was the Head of house he was Master Black-Potter. It was such a small thing he had never noticed it before, but he knew that it was a gesture of respect. The change also subtly showed who the true master of the elves was, and in large families that could be important as the Master could override orders.

"Telvar, Winky is currently closing up the Black Chateau, please could you attend to Master Black." he asked kindly. Telvar was ancient even compared to Kreacher but he bowed low and went off to help his master. "Kreacher, we will be entertaining guests, please can you and Dobby arrange for refreshments to be brought up."

"Is Master Harrison's guests be needing dinner?" Kreacher asked "Kreacher has not had time to prepare. Kreacher did not know guests be coming."

Kreacher looked angry with himself and bowed low and hit his head on the floor very hard in punishment.

"No Kreacher!" Harry said sternly. "The fault is not yours. I do not know how long the guests will be here, but they may be staying for dinner. Send up some platters of sandwiches, tea, biscuits, wine, butterbeer and pumpkin juice. If you have anything else such as cakes or anything else that could be eaten whilst we talk that would be great."

"Kreacher will do as young Master commands." Kreacher said bowing, "Will Young Master be finding out if dinner will be needed?"

Harry nodded, "I will find out, but we will not be expecting an extravagant dinner. Make it something simple that you could stretch to a large group of people, perhaps a soup starter, with Shepard's pie and a simple pudding?"

"Kreacher will do what he can." he said bowing again before looking at Dobby. "Dobby is needed in the kitchen for Masters dinner, it is not making itself."

Dobby nodded his head making his ears flap and they both left the way they came.

Harry turned and saw that his friends were looking at him with surprise "What?"

"You know how to arrange dinners and gatherings. I never thought to see you like this," Hermione said in shock "but did you really have to pressure the elves like that?"

"I have to learn how to do these things, according to the old traditions it would be my wife or mother if I was unmarried who would do these things, but in a modern society a man should also know." Harry said thinking on Sirius's lessons. He was not good at these things at all but was having to learn. "Do not underestimate my elves, they will get it done and they will enjoy the challenge and they will be rewarded if they succeed and if they fail they would not be punished."

The front door bell chimed.

"We better go upstairs." Ron said gloomily. "Mum said that the order would be meeting the moment they got here."

"I will be in that meeting." Harry said in surprise. "Didn't your parents say?"

"They let you join the order?" Hermione stated in surprise. "But they wouldn't let us within a foot of the door last year!"

"I didn't give them much choice!" Harry replied bluntly "They meet in my house, they are fighting the man that killed my parents and has tried to kill me. I will not endanger myself by not knowing what they are doing, both the order and Voldemort."

"You have changed." Ginny said looking at him carefully, "You are not the same person that you were on the train only a months or so ago."

Harry shifted uncomfortably; he had hoped to avoid talking about Bulgaria.

"I am what I have been made by this war." He replied. "I am not a little boy who will do as an adult tells him unconditionally and without question."

"Wow mate. How did you manage to convince mum?" Ron asked in awe.

"Like I said, I did not give her much choice. They either accepted it or would have to leave the most secure location they have." Harry said shrugging it off and he flicked out his wand and summoned the additional chairs from the attic where they were stored.

"Harry! Don't use magic! Do you want another hearing?" Hermione said grabbing his arm desperately and looking around as if a ministry official was about to swoop in and snap his wand.

"If a ministry official could identify the magic that is performed in this house then this would not be a secure headquarters." Harry pointed out. "But I am now sixteen and I can legally use magic as the head of my house and being the last male. Also in any magical household underage magic cannot be identified, I am sure I told you this before."

"We cannot do magic until we are seventeen." she stressed ignoring what he said.

"Actually he can." Ron said awkwardly, Harry looked at him with surprise and raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Dad gave me a few lessons over the summer." Ron said with a shrug, Harry suddenly realised that Ron had grown a lot over the summer he was now much taller than Harry and he was getting much more broad shouldered.

"But that's not -" Hermione began but she bit her tongue. "Mrs Weasley won't allow us in there."

"She can't actually boss you around." Ron said in surprise, "If anyone would stand up to my mum I thought it would have been you."

"Don't let them move you." Harry pointed out, "Also point out that I would tell you everything anyway and as my friends you are at more risk not knowing."

Hermione just nodded, but set her jaw and looked determined and she took a seat.

"What about us?" Ginny asked.

"Do the same." Harry said shrugging and he helped himself to a bottle of butterbeer that had appeared on the table, "Your mum is just over protective, your dad should allow you if you make a good case."

Ron looked somewhat apprehensive, but Harry knew that no Weasley liked to question a decision of Molly Weasley.

They didn't have to wait long, Sirius walked into the dining room followed by the remaining Weasleys. Bill and Fleur following quickly which made Harry wonder where they had slipped off to. Sirius saw the platters of food and drinks arranged on the table and looked at Harry and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry go upstairs whilst we have a small meeting." Mrs Weasley said, You could see the tear tracks on her face and her eyes were swollen. She began to arrange the food and drinks on the table but Harry knew that she was doing that to keep busy.

"No." Sirius said taking his seat at the head of the table, the Black Incal clear behind his head on the chair. He gestured to his right side. "He will be attending these meetings; I have allowed it, as too did Kingsley and Alastor."

Harry took the seat that Sirius gestured to, to an outsider it looked like an off hand gesture, keeping him under his protection as his son, but taking the seat at his right hand side was both a sign of respect and showed that Harry was his son and heir. Remus took the seat to his left as Sirius's most trusted friend, with Kingsley seated next to Remus.

"Fine, Fine." Mrs Weasley muttered, "but my children and Hermione will be leaving."

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," Hermione said weakly. "but I will not be dismissed whilst adults talk." she took a seat next to Tonks who had pulled a chair out for the her. Tonks didn't seem to notice the look that Mrs Weasley threw her way.

"Neither will I Mum." Ron said but he had moved to the other side of the table close to his father and Bill. "Harry will only tell me anyway, but as his closest friend I am going to fighting at his side. V -Voldemort will fight Harry, and I will be there."

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Mrs Weasley screeched, "You will get up stairs now! You are not of age and you are not a member of the Order. If Harry was to tell you then that only shows that he shouldn't be here! Hermione, you are a muggle born, if your parents were here -"

"Molly." Arthur said with a hint of warning, but it stopped his wife in her tracks. "I have already told you that our children should be in attendance, I will not have us divided. They can better protect themselves if they know the details."

"But Arthur they are children!" Mrs Weasley sobbed; tears flowed back down her cheeks.

"Harrison and Ginny have not been children since they were in first years." Arthur stressed "Hermione was left petrified in her second year after working out what was plaguing the school, a feat nobody else had done. Ron has not been a child for some time now, he sacrificed himself in his first year, risked everything to save his sister in his second, was attacked by a werewolf and found out his pet rat was actually a disgusting man, and last year he battled grown death eaters, as did the other three! They have earned the respect of most in this room and they will remain."

"Thanks Dad." Ron said quietly glowing bright red at his father's word.

"I am just trying to protect their innocence!" Mrs Weasley balled.

"Mum, their innocence will not protect them from Death Eaters or Voldemort." Bill emphasised. He looked pleadingly at her. "You are more likely going to get them killed by mothering them. How would you feel if they died because you refused them from knowing about a planned attack and they found themselves there without prior warning."

"Do not speak like that!" she blubbered. "I will not lose more of my family to that man!"

"Mum, we are staying, sit down and allow us to have this meeting!" Ginny said sternly, glaring at the scene her mother made with an annoyed look ."You are embarrassing us."

"Fine." Mrs Weaskey replied and she sat next to her husband and cried silently.

"Now that you have finished procrastinating," Moody growled stomping into the room and sitting next to Harry, "perhaps we should begin. Sirius we need to bring you up to speed, and we would all like to have a report from them." he added pointing at the door, where the twins came through a moment latter.

"Sorry we are late, we had to open the shop," said Fred taking his seat.

"Lee gave us some grief for making him work too." George added sitting next to his twin.

"You here now, let's not waste more time." Sirius said, "Come on, you know we want to know your story from the attack last night."

"Not much to say." George said "The Alley was closed, only the Bank and the Cauldron was open. We were just finishing inventory when we felt a tremor shake our shop."

"Your premises are located closer to the cauldron, with Florean's ice cream only a few shops down." Moody said looking over a parchment that he had summoned, and it looked to show a plan of the Alley. "What happened next?"

"We ran out. The streets were empty, but people were starting to enter from the Leaky Cauldron." Fred said, "I had our newest product in my pocket so I used it. The Alley was thrown into darkness, whilst we were able to walk through it unhindered."

"This new product." Sirius queried, "You have something that counteracts it? Could the Death Eaters have had it?"

"No, it was a highly guarded secret that only the manufacture knows. He gave us something that allows us to see in it." Fred clarified.

"What did you see?" Tonks asked, "Death Eaters?"

"No one." George answered grimly, "There was nobody there, all we saw was Florean's shop was on fire. We cast the presence revealing spell and found him unconscious in a back room. We revived him and put out the fire. He seemed alright, but told us to check on the rest of the Alley."

"The darkness cleared as we eventually got to Ollivander's, it was the only other shop that had been hit." Fred explained, "Old Ollivander was there, obsessing over the state of a centuries old shop that had been in his family for generations."

"What do you mean obsessing over the shop?" McGonagall said sharply.

"Exactly that, he was distraught over the state of the shop, and couldn't believe someone would damage it." Fred said questioningly.

"That was not Garrick Ollivander." McGonagall said over her glasses. "The shop would not have been his major concern.

"Ollivander is a funny one, as a wand-maker, a shop wouldn't have mattered to him, his most prized possessions are the bits of wood that we all carry." Moody growled, "If he had the choice between saving his shop or its contents, he would probably risk his life to save the wands he and his ancestors made."

"But why?" said a female order member Harry didn't know.

"A shop can be rebuilt, relocated. Most wands are unique, some may have the same cores, from the same creature, but the wood will be different, or from different trees of the same species." Sirius explained, he looked at Harry as he said this. "Even brother wands are not the same, we have all been into that shop. I would also guess that only one of us here doesn't have an Ollivander wand."

"Oui, my wand was made in France." Fleur said, "Our wand maker is not as good as your Ollivander, but 'e specialises in custom wand cores."

Harry suddenly remembered Ollivander inspecting her wand during the tournament; her wand contained the hair of a veela, her grandmother.

"We left him to it after that, went back to the shop and doubled our own protective charms and wards." George said, "It was only this morning that we found out both Florean and Ollivander was missing."

"The Aurors also didn't find anything. The last statements we have was that they were both fine." Kingsley said "I checked it myself."

"Then it is safe to assume that the Ollivander you saw, was not the real Garrick Ollivander." Remus said "and maybe not Florean either."

"Can we rule it a coincidence?" Daedalus Diggle asked. "We have no evidence that links both of them and we do not know that Florean was a fake?"

"No, but they wouldn't have targeted both shops for no reason." Tonks said "They have planned this. We can safely assume that Ollivander was a fake; a dose of polyjuice and an act for the aurors, once they had gone they could leave."

"Mr Fortescue could just be missing." Hermione pointed out timidly "His shop was attacked just so it didn't look like a targeted attack on Ollivander."

"No, if the Death Eaters wanted to target anyone, it would be them." Moody said glaring at the twin. "I have seen their shop, and they would attract the attention."

Harry hid a smile, he knew Moody was talking about U-no-poo.

"But you might be on to something. Ollivander is the only wand maker we have. His son could probably take over but I do not know if he will." Sirius said frowning "By taking Florean too they create panic. It will be like last time: people scared to leave their homes in case of being taken off the streets and never heard of again."

"Florean was a powerful wizard," McGonagall said. "Near top of his year, but I do not know why they would want him."

"We should go with the facts that we know. Ollivander was defiantly an impostor. They placed him there to give them time to probably move him. I doubt they were able to get them out of the alley whilst it was on full alert." Tonks said firmly, her auror training showing. "Florean, whilst missing we cannot confirm if they have him or placed the imposter, it is possible that he had just left of his own accord."

Nobody argued with her points as they were astute.

"Did we not approach Ollivander?" Harry asked.

"We did," Kingsley said "but he didn't listen. He didn't last time either, said he was safe behind the wand maker pact, and that even if he did die, his family legacy would fall to his son."

"Silly old duffa." Mundungus muttered loudly.

"From now on, we need to be more alert at the Alley. You two are our eyes there, but we need a way to be alerted immediately." Alastor said "Patronuses are good, but they take time to arrive."

"Harry, Hermione, might you be able to create us something?" Sirius asked looking at each of them in turn, "I have seen your secret groups communication method and we could use something similar."

"Your secret defence group?" Remus said surprised, "What do you use?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, but neither said a word, but Harry saw her look discreetly at Professor McGonagall.

"We have a way. We will see what we can do, they need to be discrete and they cannot all be the same since they would become too obvious." Hermione said hesitantly.

"This group? What is it?" Moody asked curiously.

"They meet regularly and practice defence." Professor McGonagall said with a hint of pride, "I would also presume that they are the reason that we had such high grades the Defence this year. Remus was not able to cover everything they had missed."

"Well if Black-Potter is teaching then they will know a thing of two." grunted Moody, but it was a high praise and Harry smirked at the look he was getting from Moody, it was annoyance.

"You're not still sore that I managed to outperform are you Mad Eye?" Harry said cheerfully, "It was only the once."

"It only takes once!" snarled Moody glaring at him.

"We all have our assignments." Sirius said bringing the attention away from the glaring between Harry and Moody to his right, "Tonks I believe you will be part of the contingent of aurors currently staying in Hogsmeade?"

"Yep, the auror office is providing seven aurors on a permanent basis to the village." she said cheerfully, "We have had the old Ministry building reopened as our headquarters."

Sirius nodded and turned to Kingsley, "You are still assigned to the muggle minister?"

"Yes, he is still rather angry that I am a wizard but he understands that I am there to protect him, but I have also explained more about our world."

"Dung anything to add from your contacts?"

Mundungus was in the middle of eyeing up one of the cabinets in the dining room and didn't hear the original question so Sirius repeated it.

"No, not 'erd nuffin, tho old Wilkie Bennett, heard rumours that Lestrange brothers have been seen skulkin the Knockturn Alley, and they went to the bank four times in the 'ast month." he said groggily

Sirius turned to Bill and Fleur but they shrugged, "Your customer confidentiality oaths prevent you from speaking, I get that. Bill can you try and get more out of the Goblins. We should try to get them to our side, or at most neutral."

"Your father is applying to be French ambassador here isn't he lass?" Moody asked.

"Papa is trying, but our ministry may not want him 'ere." Fleur said "The French ministry is not liking the 'nglish very much."

"Could you make connections with people?" Moody asked.

"Oui, but why?" Fleur asked.

Sirius turned to Alastor and was also in the dark.

"I have received reports that the Death Eaters have been seen on the continent." he said gruffly "Not only have they brought giants over, but there is a likely chance they have recruited from Europe."

"Any country in particular?" Sirius asked.

"France recently, but mainly Bulgaria, Germany, Denmark and Austria." Moody stated, "I have an old informant who travels between Bulgaria and Germany on certain business that told me that old factions of Grindlewald's army has been approached."

"I thought that his army was broken and his supporters gone. When Dumbledore had Grindlewald thrown into whatever pit he went to." Sirius said "and wouldn't they all be old now?"

"Not all, but they will have children now, and they will probably have been taught the doctrine." Moody replied, "My source said he had seen Gustav Jugdar, an old general of Grindlewald's at a convention they attended. It was one of the first times he has resurfaced in the last forty years. He was wearing his old grey uniform with Grindlewald's private mark on the shoulder."

Sirius looked troubled but it was gone in a moment and he looked at Professor McGonagall, "I think it might be a good idea to send some people to get a feel of what is going on in Europe."

"Such as?" she asked her eyebrows rising.

"What if I was able to arrange a three month exchange programme for students in fourth and sixth year?" he said "The Tournament has worked to build cooperation. Harry, Fleur and Krum get on well, Fleur is now engaged to Bill here who she met through the Tournament."

"Sirius are you suggesting bringing in students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang two weeks before school opens!" she exclaimed, her lips thinning in surprise.

"Yes." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "I happen to know a charming witch who is on good terms with the French headmistress." he said smiling at Fleur, "Would you be able to go to Madam Maxime?"

"Oui, but 'ow many students will be going?" she asked.

"Two male and female students from each Hogwarts house, so sixteen of each year making that thirty two students from Hogwarts and the same from Durmstrang." Sirius said thinking it over quickly

"Krum might be able to pull some strings at Durmstrang. Have they got a new Highmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes they have," Professor Flitwick said. "His name is Gregor Petrov, he was deputy under Karkaroff."

"He has a reputation of being fair and just, but he was also a great dueller a few years back." Moody said and looked at the small professor. "He is also one of the few who beat you when you were a duelling champion."

"He is an excellent dueller, he is also a master martial mage, which Durmstrang is famous for." Professor Flitwick said. "He taught me a great deal."

"You really think you can arrange this and that parents will allow their children to go to a different country and school?" Remus asked "All to spy?"

"It is not the only reason," Sirius said vaguely "but it will help this country to see how others work. The Parents will not complain overly as I am sure Harry will be happy with the opportunity to go?"

"Do I have a choice where I go?" Harry asked, thinking on it. He wouldn't mind going to another school to see how they were different and what other magic they taught.

"Perhaps both?" Bill suggested, "Each school hosts its own event, and each contingent students travels between all three schools."

"Do you think Viktor will be able to?" Hermione asked "The Quidditch season will be starting soon."

"No it won't" Ron said quickly, "that's next year."

"It would be better if Viktor could do it." Sirius said thoughtfully, "That way the champion from each school represents them. Hogwarts could also hold a remembrance feast in honour of Cedric so he is not forgotten as the Hogwarts champion."

"Sirius if you can arrange it, I do not see a problem. I will write up the letters with permission slips for the students, and send them with their book lists tomorrow." McGonagall said "but I will be leaving the rest up to you."

"You will need the governor's approval, and the ministries." Kingsley pointed out, "and I do not think Scrimgeour will go for it."

"He will if it means that our neighbours open their doors to us a little." Sirius said slyly. "But we are getting ahead of ourselves. I think that is everything, all we have left to is formally welcome Harrison Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley officially into the Order. They are going to be our eyes on the students of Hogwarts and now I propose a toast, to Albus Dumbledore, the man who brought us together, a friend and leader against this dark fight!"

They all raised their glasses and drank to Dumbledore's memory. The meeting broke up after that and they had dinner. Kreacher had done as Harry instructed and dinner was served to twenty people with enough food for Ron to have thirds. Dinner was spent reminiscing about times with Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were able to entertain everyone with tales of their pranks and Dumbledore's response, but it soon became a war between the Marauders and the Weasley twins.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Muggle Confrontation**

The following few days had been very hectic for the residents of Black House. Sirius had been absent for hours on end whilst he began negotiations with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. He had heard back from Viktor Krum that the Bulgarian team was only doing a public tour so he would be available and he would also take his friend with him, a student who had also been to Hogwarts.

Fleur had gone straight to France and spoken with Madam Maxime and she had agreed easily. Her only concern was her student's safety in Britain and their ongoing education. Sirius had called an emergency board meeting to get everything arranged to her satisfaction. However the biggest stumbling block was the British Ministry; they did not want foreign students in the country during a time of crisis and were attempting to block the program.

It was taking some political clout from Sirius to pull it off but he seemed happy with how things were progressing. One issue that had been highlighted was that Durmstrang was famous for is teaching of the Dark Arts. Professor McGonagall had received a large number of owls from parents who had heard rumours of the plan and did not wish their children to be exposed to such horrors.

Harry let Sirius handle it as he was busy with his own issues; he had to catch up with his summer homework which had not been able to start and with Hermione staying in the House he had been nagged silly when she found out. Harry also had to find the new house of his Aunt and Uncle; Griphook had forwarded him seven possible properties and he was trying to get the best fit for the small amount of money he was looking to spend.

After three days of looking through them he had picked a detached house with a two car garage, a large open plan kitchen-dining room and lounge. It also had a large front and rear garden with a privacy fence surrounding the property. The price was a little higher than his original budget but he had chosen it for the privacy it offered. The gates and walls would be used in the private warding that it would have.

The acquisition of the house was simple, Gringotts retainers would deal with the solicitors but a direct bank transfer put an end to most of the problems. He had the keys in his pocket so he dressed in smart a muggle shirt, tie and trousers and made his way down to the ground floor.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs behind him. "Are you going into muggle London?"

"No." he said bracingly. "I have to go and see my aunt."

"Oh." she said and paused, with an awkward look. "I thought that you had severed all ties with them."

"I have but I have an obligation to see that they are safe now that I have broken the wards that protects them." Harry replied, softly.

"Do you want company?" she asked seeing his discomfort.

"Would you mind?" he asked looking up in surprise.

"Course not!" she said and looked down at her clothes. "I will get changed quickly. Your aunt wouldn't appreciate this."

Harry nodded and patiently waited in the dining room for her. Hermione hadn't taken long, she had hurried down the stairs in a summer dress with matching shoes and Harry was also certain she had charmed her hair.

"How will we get there?" she asked looking around for someone to apparate them.

"Portkey." Harry said smugly and pulled out a hair comb. "It will take us directly to a very secluded area."

"Who made it?" She asked taking a firm hold.

"I did." Harry replied and activated the portkey but he still saw her shocked expression before they were pulled away.

They landed in Mrs Figg's back garden where Mr Tibbles stood guard from a tall stack of boxes and hissed at them.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked looking around at the cats that were running around them with their heckles raised.

"Mrs Figg's; she is the squib who has watched me for years." he said and bent down to stroke Mr Tibbles, "It was only last year I realized that these were all kneazles or part kneazle."

"I don't think I would have guessed." Hermione said looking at them but she saw Mrs Figg waving at them from her kitchen. "I would probably assume she was just an old cat lady."

"She is." Harry replied and waved. They quickly left through the front door but Hermione looked around with great interest.

"She lives entirely like a muggle." she said "I thought she would have wizard photographs."

"I guess she will somewhere but the people around this area all visit each other. A muggle could see them moving so she would have to hide them." Harry explained, "Better to keep them hidden all the time otherwise you could easily forget."

As they crossed into Privet Drive, Hermione continued to look around with interest but her eyes fell on a group of youths who were walking towards them.

"Oi freak, who's your bird?" said the boy leading them.

Hermione bristled immediately at their rude behaviour and looked ready to retort but Harry ignored them. It was Piers Polkiss, Dudley's old best friend.

"Someone that doesn't concern you." Harry replied. "If you do not mind I am here to see my aunt."

"Look at him putting on airs and graces." said a boy who Harry thought was Matt. He had been in Harry's classes, "Who does he think he is."

Harry didn't say a word and attempted to walk passed but they blocked his way. One of them pulled out something metallic and lunged at him.

Harry darted out of the way as the knife that had been aimed at his ribs missed and nearly hit Hermione. Harry clenched his fist and hit Piers as hard as he could in the head. Piers fell to the floor and cried out in pain as his nose poured with blood. Harry kicked the offending weapon away and it fell down the drain, Harry jumped on Piers and forced him to look at him with his hands round his throat.

"Never, ever do that again!" Harry snarled inches from his face. "If I ever have the misfortune to see you again, I will do worse than break your nose. If you ever pull a knife out on another person I will know."

"You can't -" Piers spat.

Harry lifted the boys head and whacked it back on the pavement. "I can, look into my eyes; you will see what I can do." Piers looked into his eyes defiantly but Harry transformed his eyes into his wolves and a look of horror and terror overcame the boy. "I may be a freak, but I am not someone you can bully."

Harry got up and looked around. It seemed that the gang had run the moment that Harry had hit back. Hermione was looking at him quite frightened but she was holding her wand in a vice like grip.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, just a normal day in Privet Drive." he replied and saw that he had blood on his shirt. "Come on, he can stay here."

"Harry, you have scared him senseless." Hermione said pocketing her wand. "What did you say?"

"I just had a polite word." Harry said with a false sense of bravado. "Let's go."

Hermione dropped it and stood next to him as he led her down Privet Drive.

"This is where you lived?" she said. "But it looks so normal."

"I think that is why my aunt picked it. She thinks us abnormal and tried to over compensate." Harry said and he looked at number four and saw that his Uncles car was on the driveway. "This is going to uncomfortable. Uncle Vernon is here, whatever you do, don't say a word."

"But -" Hermione said looking upset.

"No. They won't harm you or anything but I am going to be blunt and harsh if necessary and I need to be able to deal with such situations myself." Harry said firmly, "But your presence will keep me calm and controlled."

"Then when you knock on that door, vanish those blood stains." Hermione whispered as they walked up the garden path.

Harry did as she said before he rang the bell. The blood stains were vanished and soon he was staring at Uncle Vernon.

"Get in." he spat and his eyes fell on Hermione "Who is she?"

"A friend." Harry said pushing passed him into the living room where aunt Petunia was sitting in one of her better dresses with tea on the coffee table, "Good morning aunt Petunia."

"Thank you for coming." she said in a clipped voice. She was ignoring her husband who was glaring at his nephew.

Harry took the offered seat and gestured for Hermione to take the seat next to him. "This is my friend from school, Hermione Granger. Hermione since my family have never bothered to introduce themselves like civilized people: this is my aunt Petunia, my mother's sister, my uncle Vernon, and somewhere is my cousin Dudley."

"BOY -" Uncle Vernon began to bellow but Harry and flicked out his wand and placed a silencing charm on him, Aunt Petunia screamed but had ended up silenced too.

"I will not have you shouting at me." Harry said calmly as if he had only shushed them. "I have come here to have a calm conversation. If you would rather I left I can go but I wonder how long it will take for Voldemort or the Death Eaters to find you. I am sure you remember the last time you tried to run."

Uncle Vernon turned purple as the words that he was trying to shout were silenced by Harry's charm. That same wand that had caused his predicament was causally pointing at him. Harry cancelled the charms on his aunt.

"You know why I have come." he stated looking at her directly.

"Yes." she squeaked.

"I have bought your new house." he said handing over the documents he had with the image of the house, "It is twenty miles away. You can keep your job Uncle as I doubt you would leave it if I asked but Dudley will need to enrol in a new collage."

"And what of our things, our friends?" Aunt petunia asked looking at their new house.

"I will arrange for all of your belongings to be moved tomorrow." Harry said pulling out another pack of paper. "You should pack an overnight bag and leave tonight. I have arranged for you to stay at a hotel close to the house. You will be able to stay in touch with them but you must remember by associating with them you threaten not only your safety but theirs."

"What will you do with this house?" Aunt Petunia asked looking around at the house she had picked and lived in for over twenty years.

Harry pulled out another document. "This document will sign this house over to me. I will be selling it. Your new house is in your name Aunt Petunia, however I hold it in trust for the next five years. Uncle Vernon will never receive ownership. On your death the house becomes the property of Dudley but with it reverting back into my trust for a further five years."

"You seek control over us!" Aunt Petunia hissed, "Why should we sign our life and home away?"

"Because if you don't, you will die the most painful and horrifying death you could imagine, and Voldemort will take pleasure out of prolonging the inevitable death." Harry stressed and watched as all colour drained out of her face. "He will torture you, make you plead for death and only when you have reached the lowest levels of desperation after killing Dudley and Vernon will he kill you."

Aunt Petunia gave a frightened squeal and picked up the documents and signed them all in an instant. She silently passed them to Uncle Vernon who looked mutinous but signed them after seeing the look his wife gave him.

"Very good." Harry said and when his signature was added they duplicated, a copy for the Dursley's and his own. "With any luck this will be the last time that you will see me. I have no wish to set foot in your house again."

"How – I mean," Petunia stuttered "If we need to, how do we reach you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "I will think on it. Now where is Dudley?"

"He is out with his friends." Petunia said taking the document that was now hers and placed it into her writing desk.

"No he isn't. I met them outside, Dudley was not with them." Harry said not caring if he got Dudley in trouble, "I would suggest that you get him back here and leave within the next three hours. When I arrived the protections on this house did not even register. Only our ministries protections are keeping them out."

Petunia nodded. "Please remove your m-magic from Vernon."

Harry complied with a casual flick and counter curse.

"Vernon, go and find him." Petunia snapped returning to her business voice.

"But Pet, are you –"

"Now Vernon." Petunia growled.

Uncle Vernon may be a hot tempered man most of the time but he could never stand up to his wife when she wore the expression she currently was and he quickly left the house.

"How is Dudley, Mrs Dursley?" Hermione asked attentively, "After his attack last year."

"He is fine now." Aunt Petunia replied somewhat waspishly and she threw a look at the girl. "You are muggleborn aren't you."

Harry and Hermione were both caught off guard by his aunt's words but Hermione recovered quickly,

"Yes I am, how did you know?" she asked.

"You dress normally." Petunia stated looking over Hermione's dress, "My sister told me that most of you people cannot dress like us normal people."

Harry bit his tongue at the insult, but Hermione didn't.

"I do not classify myself as abnormal because I can do magic, in fact many wizards look down on me for having non magical parents." she said "Just because I can use magic, does not make me abnormal, if I was highly gifted at sports or music would you call be abnormal?"

Petunia glared at her but didn't reply.

"Your opinion is not based on truth, you are lying to yourself." Hermione said quietly "I can only imagine what it was like for your younger sister to have been a witch and to hear her speak about our world when you couldn't even see half of it or comprehend what she was talking about."

"You know nothing." Petunia shouted but she looked furious, "I became second best, my parents were proud to have a witch in the family. Next to perfect Lily what did it matter if I received top grades at school? Lily was at a special school for magic learning to transform objects into animals, make books talk, what did it matter if I got top marks in a maths test!"

"She was beautiful, loved and smart. I thought I had her beaten when I married Vernon, a high executive in a drill company. But no, she brought her new fiancé over and what do we discover? He is from a very respected family and has more money that we could imagine! It was only last year that I discovered that the Potters were noble! Imagine that Lily being married to a noble!"

"Even her child was a saviour and destroyed that evil man who killed my sister! A mere baby able to do what grown people could not!" Petunia was nearly crying now but it was in anger and she was shaking. "I loved my sister, but I resent her! She was everything that I wanted to be and had what I wanted to have. Even now with you sitting across from me, I can see her looking at me. Those eyes reek of compassion and I hate it!"

Harry didn't know what to say. His aunt's outburst was not unexpected; she had confirmed everything he had thought and what she had said previously. But he did understand her better and he couldn't blame her; he supposed that was what she could see in his eyes.

Harry stood and looked at his aunt with pity. "Today I have fulfilled my obligation to you. I have secured your safety in the new house and as far as I am concerned my House honour has been satisfied. I would like to keep in contact but I do not think that it would be such a good idea, you have a deep hatred for everything I stand for. When Dudley returns tell him that I wish him well and I hope that he can move past the restrictions your parenting has given him."

Harry stood and gestured of Hermione to do the same.

"I will arrive at your house in tomorrow night. I will set the new protections and then I will leave." Harry said "Good afternoon Aunt Petunia."

"Good day Mrs Dursley." Hermione said following Harry out of the house.

The moment they were back outside on Privet Drive Harry took a deep breath.

"I hate having to come here," He said looking back at the house, he saw that the car was gone and knew that his uncle was looking for his cousin. "But it's done now."

"You handled that well Harry." she said gripping his arm and looping his through hers. "You are a much better person that she is."

"Doesn't take a lot Hermione." Harry added bitterly.

"Perhaps not, but most people would wash their hands of people like that, but not you." Hermione said softly. "You are a good person. You see the good in people and try to protect them even if it means that you have to be harsh and cruel to achieve it."

Harry smirked "Was I cruel?"

"Yes!" Hermione said laughing at him "But you have a good reason to be, if your actions protect them, then the ends will justify the means."

"What about your parents?" Harry asked "Have you protected them?"

"No." Hermione said "But the order has. Mr Weasley, Bill and Professor Lupin placed wards around our house and even their dental clinic."

"That is a breach of Ministry laws." Harry pointed out, "I am surprised that they weren't caught."

"I think Mr Weasley pulled some strings." Hermione replied and they turned into Magnolia Crescent and back to Mrs Figg's.

"Thanks for the use of your house Mrs Figg." Harry said smiling at the old woman. "The Dursley's will be leaving tonight. I suggest that you do the same in case the Death Eaters come."

"Don't worry about me Harry." she said "I have already begun to pack. Sirius Black came and told me that you were moving your relatives last year. I have sold this house and should be leaving in a week."

"Good." Harry said and he pulled out the portkey he had created. "We need to be going Mrs Figg. Again I say thanks for what you have done." And with a muttered word the portkey reversed itself and they were taken back to Headquarters.

As Harry had promised his family, he had all of the Potter and Black elves back the Dursley's belongings and take them to their new house. He and Sirius had then cast the new protections charms over their house. They had created a Fidelus charm that would protect their identities. No longer would people be able to remember that the Dursleys were his muggle relatives or that Lily Potter had a muggle sister.

The House received a constant traffic of Order members leaving updates or checking in for news. They were having dinner; Remus and Weasley's were there along with Hermione, Fleur and Hermione.

"Did you hear they found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack in Norway?" Mr Weasley said to Remus. "Dark mark was left over the shack."

Remus had nodded, "I am surprised he managed to keep away from them for this long. Regulus only last a few days –" he said but stopped when Sirius broke the glass he was drinking water from and the sound of a pan crashing to the floor as Kreacher dropped the pot his was cleaning and looked incredibly hurt.

"Sirius I –" Remus began looking incredibly apologetic.

Sirius didn't answer but left the room without a word.

"Who was Regulus?" Ron asked.

"Sirius's brother." Harry answered. "He was a Death Eater, but he tried to leave and they killed him."

Ron looked shocked "At least Sirius wasn't a dark wizard like his brother and family."

"Don't speak like that!" Tonks snapped uncharacteristically. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Nobody knows what happened to Regulus." Remus explained for the Weasley's benefit. "Neither side claimed responsibility; even the Death Eaters don't know what happened. They know he is dead and have assumed that Voldemort killed him."

"How do they know he is dead?" Ginny asked.

"Arcturus registered him as dead." Tonks said. "He felt his death through the family magic."

"Never found his remains though." Remus pointed out. "Sirius has always felt responsible for his death."

"Why?" Harry asked shocked.

"Because he saw Regulus the night he died. Sirius would not listen to him and had duelled him." Remus explained "This was near the height of the war and they had fought countless time. Sirius thought it was a trick and so Regulus left."

"Will Sirius be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's my fault I shouldn't have brought him up." Remus said.

"Don't blame yourself Remus." Tonks said "Sirius is a big boy, he will be fine."

They had also heard of other death; wizards in France and Norway killed with the mark set over them; Dementors were now absent from Azkaban entirely and hadn't been seen since; and thirty muggles had been killed over the entire British Isles.

The House was in a very sombre mood the day they got their booklists. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been attacked in their beds in St Mungo's by two witches dressed as Healers. They were two of the prisoners who had been broken out of Azkaban last year. The Longbottom's were safe but the Death Eaters had killed four healers. Sirius had floo'd directly to Hemlock Hall to seek out the Regent of House Longbottom. He paid for the Longbottom's to be transferred to their ancestral home and Harry had brought over an elf from his elf cleaning business to help nurse them.

The Hogwarts letters had arrived slightly later than McGonagall had said in the Order meeting but Harry assumed that was because of the exchange.

Harry had a surprise when he had opened his envelope; it included a two extra pieces of parchment and a metal badge.

_**Harrison,**_

_**Please find the enclosed badge which you have eared for your performance and skills on the Quidditch pitch, being captain is a big responsibility and I hope that you are up to the task.**_

_**I would rather not have the Quidditch cup leave my office; I have become used to it sitting over my fireplace.**_

_**Captains are required to hold Quidditch trials, plan training sessions and organising the House team. You are also accountable for any misbehaviour of your team relating to Quidditch.**_

_**Captains also have additional privileges: you are allowed to use the Prefects bathroom on the fourth floor, the door will open with the password "Lively Lemon". Captains are also allowed out of bed at 05:00 AM with their team for Quidditch practice.**_

_**I look forward to seeing our team win the cup again this year.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Head of Gryffindor House**_

It had been a surprise to Harry to see that letter, but it had been Hermione who had noticed something else.

"Why is Professor McGonagall still only Head of Gryffindor, isn't she Headmistress?" Hermione pointed out looking at Sirius who had been congratulating Harry.

Sirius looked up and smiled. "It is still undecided by the Governors but I am sure it will be settled once you are back to school."

_**Dear Mr Black-Potter,**_

_**This year at Hogwarts School an exchange programme with Europe's three magical schools has been proposed. The negotiations are still ongoing and further information will be forwarded to you when available. **_

_**The proposed plan is to spend a month and a half at both Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. A total of eight students from both sixth year and fourth years will be allowed to participate. **_

_**This is a great opportunity to develop cooperation between our three schools and develop lasting friendships. If you are successful you will have the opportunity to learn new magic and experience diverse magical education.**_

_**Beauxbaton Academy of Magic is located in the south of France, it curriculum is very similar to Hogwarts but they focus of the finer arts of magic and elegance and charm. They have an open door policy to who is taught at the school and many different students have heritages that are not often seen in Britain.**_

_**The Durmstrang Institute is located in the northern reaches of Norway, its curriculum is vastly different to our own and is more open minded when it comes to areas of magic, martial magic and duelling a key parts of their curriculum and it will be a great opportunity to hone new skills. **_

_**Hogwarts will be subsidising all costs for this program and it is hoped that you will consider the proposal carefully. **_

_**If you wish to enter your name into the selection, please have you parent or guardian sign the attached permission slip, if you have any further questions regarding the exchange program please send an owl to Hogwarts **_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Head of Gryffindor House**_

Harry immediately signed the form and passed it to Sirius.

"You know I am not sure that you should go." Sirius said, "I don't think it is such a good idea."

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed "This was your idea!"

"All of those French ladies are too much of a temptation." Sirius said smirking.

"Sign the damn thing." Harry snapped rolling he eyes.

"Harry what were you OWL scores?" Hermione asked. "I completely forgot to ask."

Harry pulled out his eligibility sheet from his book list and they swapped over the results:

_Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:_

_Arithmancy:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Ancient Runes:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Astronomy:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Care of Magical Creatures__:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Charms:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Defensive Application:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Herbology:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_History of Magic:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Muggle Studies:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Potions:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Transfiguration:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: O_

_Eligibility: Yes_

"Harry these are very good!" Hermione said happily. "This also means that you can take Runes with me this year!"

"Hermione you outperformed me in every class!" Harry pointed out.

"Not Defence though." she said begrudgingly.

"You're actually disappointed aren't you?" Ron said laughing. He looked at her results over Harry's shoulder. "You get ten Outstandings, and one Exceeds Expectations! How can you complain?"

Ron handed Harry his own results without prompt.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley has achieved_**:**

_Astronomy:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Care of Magical Creatures__:_

_Theory: O_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Charms:_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Defensive Application:_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: O_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_Divination:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: D_

_Overall Score: D_

_Eligibility: No_

_Herbology:_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

_History of Magic:_

_Theory: D_

_Practical: Not Applicable_

_Overall Score: D_

_Eligibility: No_

_Potions:_

_Theory: A_

_Practical: E_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: No_

_Transfiguration:_

_Theory: E_

_Practical: A_

_Overall Score: E_

_Eligibility: Yes_

"Looks like I won't be having a busy year." Ron said in a resigned voice. "Not really bothered about History and Divination."

"Ron you can do remedial Runes or Arithmacy." Mr Weasley pointed out. "You need a minimum of six lessons, take another subject you might find it helpful."

"I will think about it." Ron said begrudgingly.

Sirius had a look at the grades and frowned. "You may find that you might be unable to be a part of the exchange programme with those grades Ron. Durmstrang is pushing for top students only, I might not be able to get them to put this requirement aside."

Ron shrugged, "No loss. Can't speak French or Bulgarian or Norwegian anyway."

"Will language be a problem?" Hermione pointed out. "And can someone take me back to my parents to get this signed?"

"I can." Tonks said standing up and falling over the table knocking a pot of jam into Remus's lap.

"No." Sirius said laughing at Remus's bright red face as Tonks tried to help clear the mess of his lap. "We have translators. There are magical devices that will translate everything for you and make you speak the language."

"That's fascinating!" Hermione exclaimed. "How does it work?"

"Don't really know." Sirius said rubbing his jaw, "You have to wear them permanently, if you don't the magic will not work. I think it just replaces the language you know with the language imprinted on the device."

"Do you keep the knowledge of the language?" Harry asked thinking on the Black heirloom his used in France.

"No." Sirius said shaking his head, "They are unable to allow you to learn language whilst they are used."

"Still, they are helpful." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well since we have your booklists, we should go shopping." Mr Weasley said.

"Arthur maybe we should just go for them." Mrs Weasley said looking worried.

"Molly, the twins have been wanting Ron and Ginny to see their shop." Mr Weasley pointed out. "And we will be there to protect them."

"The ministry was going to provide cars and guards but I told them there was no need." Sirius added, "We can just use the floo and shrink everything."

"If you are sure Sirius." Mrs Weasley said. "I would like to see how they are doing."

"Then it is settled then." Sirius said smiling "Hermione if you quickly get on over to your house and get that form signed and then we can leave."

Once Hermione was back having spent an hour explaining what the form meant and having it signed everyone was dressed and waiting leave through the Floo.

Sirius pulled out the powder drawer from the fireplace and handed it to the four Weasley's and Hermione. Harry followed next and felt the usual spinning disorientation that came with floor travel.

He shot out of the fireplace where he caught himself before he head butted Ginny and shot Sirius a very annoyed looked as he stepped out of the floo with dignity and did not look as dirty as he was.

Sirius smirked but he face changed when he saw that the entire pub was watching them, and their eyes fell on him. Tom the bartender looked up at them.

"Care for a drink Lord Black, Lord Weasley?"

"Not today Tom." Mr Weasley said pleasantly. He looked around at the nearly empty pub, "Sorry, but I am sure you can understand our haste."

"Of course." Tom said glumly returning to his bar and whipping it with a cloth.

"Still cannot get used to the title." Mr Weasley said with a shudder.

"I know. People you have known for years using it feels awful," Sirius said in understanding, "but with your new job you can't say it doesn't help?"

"You have a new job?" Harry asked "I thought you liked your job?"

"I did," Mr Weasley said happily "but the Minister created a new department 'The Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects' it's an important job. I now have twelve people working under me."

"What does the office do exactly?" Harry asked surprised it was a big set up from his previous dead end job.

"Well since the Ministry is now on the war footing, many dodgy little markets have opened up mostly selling fake defence items that only end up sending people to St Mungos. Only a few weeks ago I confiscated a set of Sneakoscopes from such a street seller which I am certain were planted by a Death Eater. They were cursed, they crippled all protective charms." Mr Weasley explained. "I do miss the Muggle Artefacts though."

"Sounds like something Dung would do." Harry pointed out as they walked out the back of the pub.

"Oh he probably is selling things." Mr Weasley said with mirth, "He at least has enough common sense not to do it in front of me, or bring anything to the meetings."

They opened the archway and it was just like when Harry came here the previous week. There was a sense of unease and people were rushing in tight groups and were hardly talking.

"Creepy isn't it." Sirius whispered. "This was what it was like in the last war. People do not like to go out in public, scared of being away from home."

"Where are we going first?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I need to go to the Bank." Sirius said.

"Oh, Bill withdrew our gold yesterday." Mrs Weasley stated looking around.

"Well how about we split up? Take Ginny to get her things, whilst we go to the Bank and we can meet in an hour at the boys shop?" Sirius offered.

Arthur nodded after his wife turned to him and began to pull out his coin bag.

"Don't worry about that Arthur, I will pay for Ron's school supplies. It will be my repayment for breaking his leg." Sirius added.

Mr Weasley looked at Sirius's face and relented nearly immediately. Harry smiled nobody changes the mind of a Black, something Mr Weasley would have learnt with his own mother.

Sirius led the way down the Alley towards Gringotts. They walked passed Ollivander's and saw that it had been boarded up. When they arrived at the Bank the queue was far larger than when Harry had been previously. Sirius paid it no attention and had quickly pulled Hermione out of it when she approached.

"No, we will not be queuing today." he said and walked directly up to the head teller arrogantly ignoring everyone who was queueing and watching.

"Greetings Master Goblin, I wish to visit Account Manager Narfang." Sirius said.

At the mention of Narfang the teller looked up and saw Sirius and rang a bell. Another goblin walked over and looked at the teller expectantly.

"See Lord Black to Narfang." the teller said quickly.

The goblin nodded and walked off without a word and they were escorted to the Black Account manager's office and Sirius rapped on the door and walked in.

"Greetings Narfang." Sirius said pleasantly. "I find myself in need of your services once again."

Narfang looked at him and gestured for him to take a seat. "Usual tests please Lord Black." Narfang said and without fuss Sirius performed the tests and gave his blood.

"How may Gringotts assist the House of Black today?" Narfang asked.

"I would like to go to my vault, I have school supplies to buy." Sirius said, "Could you also facilitate the exchange of Miss Grangers Muggle money?"

"Of course. If you wish you can take the money from your vault and Gringotts can transfer the amount back in?" Narfang offered, "How much do you have?" he added looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked uncomfortable for a moment at the goblins directness and stern look but walked over to his desk and placed the money on the desk.

"One hundred and thirty pounds Sir." Hermione said carefully.

"That would roughly be thirty galleons." Narfang said taking the money from his desk. "Which Vault would Lord Black like to Visit?"

"Which ever Black Vault is the closest to the surface." Sirius said "I would like the money I use to be transferred back into it after we are done."

"That can be arranged." Narfang said and he walked them to the private tracks where the goblin battalion stood guard. They were loaded onto the cart and they were soon plummeting into the caverns. Hermione shrieked having never used to carts before. Ron looked like he wanted to be sick whilst Sirius and Harry both cheered.

Their goblin guide got out of the cart and walked towards the vault. "Vault 490." he said and ran his finger down the crack. Sirius then place his own hand on the vault door and it disappeared like water flowing down the rock and there was no sign of it just piles of gold silver and bronze.

Next to the door was a box of money bags which Sirius picked up and walked to the piles of gold and filled one up. "Fifty Galleons." he said handing it to Hermione, "Treat yourself to anything you want. If you are picked to go to Durmstrang and France I will pay for it, it's my idea after all." He did the same for Ron "Don't tell you parents, but that's sixty Galleons. Whatever is left after you buy this year's school supplies is yours to spend on what you want."

Ron looked happy but very reluctantly took the money from Sirius, he didn't like to take charity but Sirius told him it was a gift at it would be rude to not take it. Harry had wanted to go to his vaults but Sirius said that he was going to pay for his school supplies again as he is his guardian.

"Sirius these Vaults will be mine one day, so in reality I am paying for it" Harry pointed out.

Sirius only barked out a laugh and pushed him into the cart, "Maybe so, but it is the principle of it!"

They left the bank twenty minutes after they arrived and walked towards Madam Malkins. Sirius had walked upstairs leaving them to get their new school robes. Harry and Hermione began to look over the thicker robes for colder climates. Ron had walked to get fitted for his new school robes first.

Harry was just examining a practical black robe with a black fur lining when raised voices floated over to him.

"…..As if a dirty blood traitor like you could afford that."

"Who are you to call me blood traitor?" Came the raised voice of Ron.

Harry hung the robe back where he had found it and as he walked back over he heard the snobbish voice say:

"Oh, mother if you're wondering what that stench is, a Mudblood is in here."

Harry knew whose voice that was and as he rounded the corner he saw Draco Malfoy standing on the platform whilst Madam Malkin hemmed a handsome set of blue robes around his ankles.

"Really!" she exclaimed looking up at the foul language of the man above her.

"Watch your tongue Draco." Harry said forcibly looking directly at him. "Such vulgarity when ladies are present, where are your manners."

Draco looked at him in his mirror but decided to ignore him.

"Your family are disgraced; you cannot afford such expensive robes." Malfoy said and he looked over his own expensive robes.

"My Family has its family seat back. We may not have the same money as other noble families," Ron snapped "but at least my family do not kiss the robe hem of another wizard and my own father was not sent to Azkaban!"

Malfoy looked furious and he plunged his hand into his pocket for his wand, but both Ron and Hermione had beaten him to it as his own wand was under his new robes.

"Madam please." Madam Malkin exclaimed.

From behind a row of robes strode Narcissa Malfoy, who looked at Ron and Hermione with a haughty expression "put those away before you embarrass yourselves."

As she turned she caught sight of Harry and she stopped.

"Mrs Malfoy always a pleasure." Harry said tightly trying to forget what her sister had done, and her husband had been a part of.

"Mr Black-Potter." she said "Perhaps you can control your little friends?"

"Oh no, Draco insulted them." Harry pointed out "They are within their rights to take insult. The Weasley Family could also take large insult and challenge him to a wizards duel."

"And I am also sure that the Malfoy name cannot take any more scandal." said a firm voice from behind Narcissa.

"Sirius." Narcissa said closing her eyes and schooling her expression before she turned around. "It is good to see you cousin."

"I wish I could say the same." Sirius said, and his gaze settled directly onto Draco. "I see that your son has yet to learn his manners, how disappointing."

"Draco is –"Narcissa began looking rather angry.

"His father son." Sirius said striding passed Narcissa roughly and walking towards Draco who looked terrified of Sirius. Sirius' hand shot out and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled up his sleeve exposing the pale white flesh of his arm. "but perhaps not entirely just yet."

"How dare you!" Draco said overcoming his fright but his mother closed her eyes looking annoyed at his outburst.

"Oh?" Sirius turned looking back at him "You wish to be like him? You believe that to serve a creature like Voldemort will make you a respected wizard? I have news for you boy! Your father is no more than a slave, treated like a house elf! You want that for yourself then keep going on the path you are on. You are a disappointment to my blood."

"Mother let's leave." Draco huffed bright red. "If this is the clientele this establishment has we would be better off in Twilflitt and Tattings."

"Actually Draco we will be going there straight after." Harry said stepping forward. "So stand there and take Lord Blacks words like a man!"

Draco turned his back on them all and snapped at Madam Malkin to hurry up. Sirius turned back to Narcissa and smirked "Always a pleasure Narcissa."

"Thank you Lord Black." Narcissa said performing a tight curtsy.

Madam Malkin hurried the fitting of Draco's robes and turned him out of her shop as quickly as possible. Hermione had not needed any school robes had decided to buy a pretty robe after Ron had complimented them.

After that they had gone to Twilflitt and Tattings where they each had bought a new set of formal robes whilst Draco and his mother were ushered into a private fitting room. They made a few more stops; Harry and Hermione had stopped at the Apothecary to buy more ingredients. Hermione's only came to five galleons but Harry spent twenty five, wanting more choice for his potions and if he changed anything sometimes it was easier to have his own ingredients.

A short stop at Eeylops for owl treats and they were a Flourish and Blotts for their books, it was there that they were met by Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny.

"No problems?" Mrs Weasley asked worried. She then looked at Ron's purchases and seemed confused "Ron where did you get the money for all this?"

"Won it at school last year." Ron lied "Chess tournament."

"Oh okay then." Mrs Weasley said before turning to Ginny. They bought their books as fast as possible not wanting Hermione to be thoroughly distracted by the thousands of volumes of books that she had money to buy.

Eventually they got her out of the shop with her seven course books and an additional five which were for as Hermione said "Its light reading Ronald." Once all of them were done they left the bookstore and wandered down the alley towards the twin's shop. Sirius had called Winky to collect all of their shopping so they wouldn't be burdened with it.

"We shouldn't stay long." Mrs Weasley said looking around for any sign of trouble but also looking for her sons shop. "It can't be that far –" but as she turned back around the eye watering shop silenced her. Everyone but Harry stood stunned looking at it.

Harry watched Sirius's face break out in a boyish grin as he made his way into the shop without a second thought. Mrs Weasley on the other hand had discovered U-Know-Poo and was horrified and was looking around as though Voldemort was walking towards the shop.

"Arthur they will be murdered in their beds!" she hissed. "How could they!"

The teenagers left them standing there as they pushed their way into the cramped shop. This time Harry was determined to have a good look at the twins' merchandise. Once they were able to get near a row of shelves Harry saw a number of the twins' products he had seen over the years. The Skiving Snackboxes, trick sweets that made you ill to get out of class: they were nearly entirely sold out and an assistant was trying to restock but people were taking them from her faster than she could stock the shelves.

A favourite seemed to be nosebleed nougat. Puking pastils seemed the least favourite as that was the only shelf that had more than ten boxes left. Bins of trick wands – a product that used to drive Mrs Weasley loopy when it turned into a rubber chicken – but now the twins had branched out: they could blow up, hit the user round the head, turn into a bunch of flowers, or even shock the user every time they tried to use it.

They also had their own selection of quills: self-inking, spell checking, colour changing, invisible, smart answering, wrong answering and even ink spraying. Harry found that the twins had taken everything that a student played with and made it better. There was a hang man set on which a little wooden man hung himself on gallows if you didn't get the word. Paper airplane paper; with a single verbal instruction it would fold into the perfect plane or origami animals that were animated.

Harry found Hermione looking over a box which had read. "Patented Daydream Charm." The box cover showed people whose thought were coming out of the heads and showed them dreaming of being a pirate, wooing a beautiful woman, riding a dragon and to Harry's amusement duelling Professor Umbridge.

_One simple Incantation and you will enter a top quality, highly realistic thirty minute daydream, easy to fit into an average school lesson and virtually undetectable (perfect of history of magic). Not for sale to under Sixteens (Side effects may include drooling and/or dazed expression.) -_

"I cannot believe that the twins made this! It is extraordinary magic! They have created their own spell for this." she exclaimed turning it around to see how it worked.

"What did you expect? It's all impressive." Harry pointed out. He saw the Headless Hats, trick sweets, Canary Creams and Ton Tongue Toffees and countless others. They had a whole range of Exposive Enterprises – which included Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, Demon Dung Crackers, Dragon Fire and Thor's Thunder Cracker. Harry knew that they would be spectacular if the wildfire fireworks were anything to go by. He also found products that produced localised weather; rain, snow and wind.

"You've got to hand it to them." Hermione said finding her way back to Harry with Ginny. "The Twins really knew what they were doing and they know some fantastic magic."

"Aww thanks Hermione." said a mischievous voice from behind them. "For that you can have any product free of charge."

Turning they saw George standing there beaming. "Now how is it possible for two young witches such as your selves not have found our Wonder Witch products?" he walked them through the crowds of people to a very pink corner of the shop.

"We have love potions. We have loads, like Kissing concoction, smear on to your lips and someone will kiss you within seven minutes if they fancy you; heartbreak Teardrops, they are drops that you put into your eyes they give off an invisible potion vapour to help seduce a wizard when you are vulnerable. Our potions only last an hour but it also depends on the attractiveness of the girl and the weight of the man. Skin products like ten second pimple vanisher; hair products like our sleek and shiney hair shampoo and elegantly curling conditioner." George said "But our love potions are not for sale to you little sister."

"Why not?" Ginny asked absentmindedly looking at the many bottles.

"Well from how we hear it, you don't need help. You are currently dating Michael Corner and Dean Thomas?"

"Only Dean." Ginny said vaguely. "But I don't see why it's your business. What are these?" she asked pointing at a small cage full of little fur balls that squeaked and jumped around.

"Pygmy Puffs – Miniature Puffskein's we cannot keep up with the demand for them, and they don't breed fast enough." George said. "Okay, well if it is just him then that is fine, but you still are not having love potions from the shop."

"So how is business?" Harry asked as Hermione led Ginny away to find Mrs Weasley as she wanted a pygmy puff.

"Booming." George said leading him towards to counter. "All because of you and your loan."

"I knew you would make a lot of money." Harry said shrugging, "As I said everyone will need a laugh."

"We also had an investment from a goblin named Griphook, who represents a client who believed we would do very well with some additional gold." George said "Now I did some digging and I was told that Griphook is the Potter Account manager."

"Is he, what a coincidence" Harry said smiling "I did sell all of my interest in Zonko's too, How are they doing?"

"Not great." George said jinxing a small boy who was attempting to sneak a product into his pocket. "We are driving them out of business. Their Hogsmeade branch has closed and Gamble and Japes is their last store in Britain but we are getting more trade than them."

"Thought about expanding to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah." George said laughing. "We have already looked into buying the lease for their premises."

"George, showing him where we make our money?" Fred asked calling from the till.

"Yep." George called.

"I would join you but we have a queue to the door." Fred said happily and continued to serve people.

"What did he mean?"

"Well, we branched out a month ago. We created a set of joke items, shield cloaks, gloves, hats, even a scarf, with the idea being "trick you friend to have a duel, and watch his face when his jinx rebounds back without raising your wand!" within two days of them going on the shelves the Ministry of magic purchased over seven hundred of them."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Apparently most employees cannot cast a basic shield charm." George explained "So we branched out further, decoy detonators – drop one and they will multiply and cause a distraction. You already know about this little treasure: Peruvian Instant Darkness powder – throw it at the ground or crush it and it will create instant darkness. It's expensive as we have to import it. We also have a few more prototypes but they are not ready for market yet."

They walked back out to the main part of the shop and Harry stopped next to Mr Weasley who was avidly picking up different packets.

"Dad, how is it you found our very small muggle jokes session!" George exclaimed but he was suddenly distracted by a flying pink toy holding two buckets flying past his head.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER!" it shouted in a high pitched voice and it upturned its buckets and poured something thick and pink over the boy from earlier.

George looked annoyed and walked towards him. Harry followed out of curiosity and when he arrived he saw that the toy was an exact replica of Umbridge.

"That will teach you to try and steal from us." George said and with a flick of his wand the boy began to float and he levitated him towards the exit. "Who's child is this?"

"Mine, please put him down." said an old lady "I will pay for whatever he took."

George ended his spell and the boy landed and started to cry but George paid no attention as four of his products were summoned to him. "Sorry kid, you are now banned from our store. You will not be allowed to enter again."

"That's not fair!" the boy screamed through his tears. He only looked to be nine.

"Neither is stealing." George said and turned away and shouted "Listen up, ten percent off to any Hogwarts student who has their book list with them today and promise to swear the Marauders' Oath."

The atmosphere returned as a big queue suddenly formed back at the till's and Fred and his assistant were working as fast as they could.

"Marauders' Oath?" Sirius asked coming to stand with them.

"Of course!" George said laughing "Did you think we would forget about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. You forget we were the ones to find the map after you left it."

"Well after seeing this today, you have beaten us. We were school boy pranksters, you have gone further than we ever did," Sirius said smiling "and I can't help but be amazed at the products you created."

"Thanks but I can't take all the credit. Fred did some too" George said and looked up as Fred called him to go and find Lee to get the shelves stocked faster. "Sorry, got to get back to work. Remember Harry you take whatever you want free of charge. Sirius you have to pay double as we are twice as cool as you!"

"I am annoyed with you." Sirius growled to Harry, "I wish I had invested with them!"

Harry laughed and walked away to find some products to take with him.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

_Authors Note: I must appologise for the lists of grades as they appear, in the Word Document this was written on they are in columns, but this site doesn't accept that format sadly. _

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**New Hogwarts Head**

Eventually the summer came to an end and Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were packed and ready on August thirty-first. They had stayed at Black House for the remainder of their holiday. Mrs Weasley had gone with Bill and Fleur for a small trip to Romania to introduce his fiancé to his best man, Charlie, who had not been able to stay too long at Dumbledore funeral.

Sirius too had been kept busy; he spent most of his time either in Bulgaria, France or the Department of Magical Cooperation at the British Ministry of Magic. From what Sirius had let slip, it was progressing well but there were many wrinkles to be ironed out.

Harry stayed up most of the night working on his rune circles after a rush of inspiration had overcome him when he was in the shower. His desk was piled with parchment all of which bore the labours of his sleepless hours but his waste paper bin was also full of ideas that had failed on second inspection.

At eight o'clock Harry was startled by Dobby waking him up.

"Master Potter must be waking. He is needing to be getting ready for school sir." Dobby said placing a cup of coffee next to him, "Master Potter's friends are being up already."

Harry rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Thank you Dobby." he said looking at his elf as he put out his clothes, "Please could you run my bath. I will be through in just a moment."

"Yes Master Potter." Dobby said bowing and walking out of the door. "Master is not to be going back to sleep."

"Don't worry Dobby; I just got side-tracked." Harry said smiling he pulled his ideas together into a neat pile and tidied up the ones he had discarded. He bathed and dressed in his smart casual clothes. He packed the remainder of his belongings he had pulled out of his trunk the night before.

He walked up to the Owlery at the top of the stairs under the skylight where Hedwig and Sirius's two owls, Myrddin and Daedalus were, the latter being the House Black owl for important house business. The owl was very intimidating and it had taken a great disliking to Pig and wouldn't allow the pygmy owl anywhere near the Owlery.

"Hedwig." Harry said waking the owl who had her back to him with her head under her wing.

The owl woke and gave a dull annoyed hoot at being woken but when she saw it was him she calmed down. Harry noticed that she threw Daedalus a dirty look.

"Fly to Hogwarts girl. It's a long flight but fly safe." He said stroking her head gently. He received a low hoot and affectionate peck on the finger before she took off and out of the open window. As she left she hit Daedalus and he gave her a loud screech in response. He gave Harry a look of anger which made him laugh and he left the owl to his ruffling of feathers.

He walked down to the basement where Kreacher had pushed him into a seat with a cup of tea and Dobby served him his cooked breakfast

He picked up the paper and looked at the front page and was shocked by what he saw.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Secure for Our Children**_

_**In a letter today Amelia Bones, Head of department of Magical Law Enforcement, Lady Regent of the Ancient House of Bones and governor of Hogwarts School has voiced her opinions of the ongoing safety measures in place to protect the students.**_

_**"Since the death of longstanding and esteemed Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, people have questioned whether sending their children to Hogwarts School is safe. I myself have been involved with the preparations for the upcoming year and the board of Governors has spared no expense.**_

_**The Ministry of Magic has also devoted some of its own resources to secure the school. Obviously we cannot go into the specifics due to security but I am fully confident in the current measures in place.**_

_**My own niece and heir to the House of Bones will be attending school, as too will the children and heirs of the Houses of Longbottom, Black, Smith, Danvers and Gilbert, and many others of the Ancient Houses' children. Some may say that we have nothing to worry about with the Dark Lord's campaign, but I would point out that some of us have been his enemies since the last war.**_

_**Harrison Black-Potter will also be attending the school this year and I do not doubt that people will remember his personal history and will not believe that he is not a Death Eater target. Lord Black has been instrumental in the securement of Hogwarts funds and updating the magical defences of the ancient castle."**_

_**The Daily Prophet compliments Lady Bones on her assurances; she has done a better job at putting our minds at rest compared to Minister Scrimgeour who has stressed only that aurors would be stationed at Hogsmeade to defend the school and that he had offered his service to the school. Many have voiced their opinion that the Auror Department does not seem capable of defending the people after the attacks on Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.**_

_**However there is one question that the Governors and Ministry would not answer, WHO IS THE NEW HEADMASTER OR HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS? Minerva McGonagall has been the longstanding deputy of the school but we have had no announcement of if she succeeded Dumbledore. We at the prophet await news from the school which we will announce tomorrow morning.**_

Harry looked up from the paper when Ginny walked down and said "You are very engrossed."

"Madam Bones had published a statement." Harry said in explanation putting it aside "Have you heard anything about the new Headmaster at school?"

"No, Dad questioned Sirius last night after you had gone up for the night but Sirius said he didn't know." she said accepting her own breakfast, "Not sure how he doesn't know."

"I know, strange how they haven't announced it." Harry said buttering his bread. A thought occurred to him but he shrugged it off as it seemed absurd.

"Have you decided if the DA will stay?"

"Yeah, it will but I don't think I will hold lessons as often; possibly once a fortnight." Harry said thinking, "Remus is more than up to teaching us Defence but healing is useful and it allows us to practise duelling and other practical skills."

"What about the Dark Arts." Ginny whispered. "Will we still learn them?"

"Yes." Harry said in a low tone, as Mr Weasley walked in. "I am curious about what I will learn at Durmstrang if the exchange goes ahead."

"At least you can go." Ginny said in an annoyed voice. "I am year to old and a year too young."

"Ginny, the reasons fourth and sixth years were chosen was because they are old enough to be responsible and because they do not have OWL's and NEWT's to sit." Mr Weasley said. "And If I am honest I do not think I would be able to convince you mother to allow you to go."

"Well I am annoyed that I am missing a great opportunity." Ginny said "The only downside would be having to see more of Phlegm."

"Ginny!" Mr Weasley said with a tone of disapproval.

"She is a ghastly and conceited." she said defending herself. "I cannot believe that Bill proposed to her!"

"I don't mind her." Harry inputted "I know she can be a little condescending and vain but she is a part Veela, that is not a strange personality for one to have."

"I suppose you like the way she says ' 'arry'" Ginny said looking at him with an annoyed look.

Harry laughed at her good naturedly "No, but I don't hold her accent against her. She is a charming woman and she is also a very gifted witch."

"How can you say that? She is a bimbo. If a mirror was at the bottom of a pond she would drown herself looking at her reflection!" Ginny said.

"I wouldn't say that. The Goblet of Fire picked her because she was a powerful witch." Harry pointed out "And I also do not think that your brother would pick a 'bimbo' as you call her."

"Well I think he should marry Tonks. She is a far better match." She said matter-of-factly. "I think mum is attempting to set it up."

"No she is not." Mr Weasley said sternly looking up from the paper that Harry had cast aside. "Tonks is merely speaking to your mother about an ongoing issue."

"What issue?" Harry asked concerned for his cousin.

"I ah – It's not for me to say." Mr Weasley said awkwardly, taking a deep drought of tea and retreating behind his paper.

Harry looked at Ginny but she only shrugged.

Not long later they were all making the short walk to Kings Cross and they boarded the train. Harry was left sitting alone as Hermione and Ron had to go to the Prefect carriage and Ginny left reluctantly as she had promised Dean she would sit with him.

Harry didn't mind too much. He sat with Crookshanks curled up on his lap and a book in his hand that Remus had lent him regarding magical constructs such as Inferius and Gollums. It was an interesting read but it disturbed him what could be created with the correct application of magic. Even muggle zombies seemed to be based in some truth.

He was in the middle of a chapter regarding voodoo and how it could be used to zombify a person not unlike an imperious curse when the compartment door opened. A group of girls were outside and Harry recognised them as Gryffindor fourth years.

"Oh Harry." said the girl at the front of the pack. They were all giggling at their friend. "Would you mind if we join you, you do look rather lonely?"

Harry looked at her and saw that she had long curly hair. She wore lots of eye makeup that made her blue eyes stand out and he noticed that she was battering her eyelashes suggestively.

"I am sorry but you do have me at the disadvantage, you know my name but I do not know yours." Harry said politely.

"I am Romilda Vane." she said and from behind her back she pulled out a box of chocolates. "I have these so we could share them?"

Harry looked at the box and noticed that it was bright pink and frowned. "I am afraid I will have to decline your company Miss Vane. These seats are reserved for my friends who will be arriving shortly."

"Oh okay, well we will be next door if you change your mind. We will save you a space." she added with a wink and she and her friends left.

Harry shuddered at the way she looked at him. He found the entire experience unsettling but he was soon distracted by Neville opening the compartment door with Luna close behind.

"Hey Harry, took me ages to find the carriage." he said as he heaved his trunk up to the luggage rack and both he and Harry helped Luna with hers.

"Oh what a beautiful cat." Luna said looking at Crookshanks who was sitting cleaning his paws watching them.

"Don't be fooled, Crookshanks is a clever as a kneazle." Harry said fondly looking at the cat.

"How was your summer Harrison?" Luna asked "Me and daddy spent some time in Iceland looking for a Kitsune that is rumoured to live there."

"I thought Kitsune were native to Japan," Harry commented, "and I thoroughly enjoyed my time in France."

"Daddy said that there have been Kitsune in Iceland for centuries but they are more reclusive than their Asian cousins." Luna said "Unfortunately we didn't see it."

"Well you can't be successful every time." Neville said smiling. "Uncle Algie took me to Australia and New Zealand; he took me all over looking at the magical plants as a reward for my OWL results."

"Did you do well?" Harry asked.

"Well enough. I don't think I did well enough in transfiguration," Neville said glumly "but gran was very happy with my Defence grade."

"What did you get?" Harry asked curious.

"I got an EE in the theory and an O in the practical." Neville replied happily. "It was an EE overall but Gran was very happy with my grade. She also commended me on helping you at the ministry."

"Well done Neville." Harry said congratulating his friend. "I am sure Remus will be able to plug the holes in your theoretical knowledge."

Neville nodded happily "I wanted to ask if the DA would be meeting this year still especially because of the proposed exchange program."

"What exchange program?" Luna asked looking up from her copy of the Quibbler.

"Oh, you wouldn't have got the letter." Neville replied looking at Luna. "The Hogwarts Governors are trying to arrange an exchange program Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

"Like the tournament?" she asked surprised.

"More like experience different schools of education." Harry added "It will be a good opportunity."

"How will the muggleborns get on in Durmstrang?" Neville asked. "Durmstrang has not admitted one in all the centuries it has been open."

"I am not entirely sure. I would guess that it may come into the selection process." Harry admitted. "I believe that they would only pick a muggleborn who can stick up for themselves and will not take offence to blood supremacy."

"Hermione Granger will go." Luna said. "She is proud of her blood."

"True and Hermione was also Viktor Krum's date at the Yule ball." Neville said thinking. "It may get her some redeeming quality other than her smarts."

"Would you like to go?" Harry asked.

"Maybe but I don't really want to leave England at the moment." he said sadly. "Not with the threat on my parents."

"Sorry." Harry said "How are they?"

"Good." he replied smiling a little. "Lord Black was generous to pay off the remainder of our hospital fee's in light of the attack and thank you for obtaining us two elves to care for them. You have my family's gratitude."

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry waived the gratitude away. "Your mother is my godmother and is therefore like family. But it was a someone from my family that put yours is in the condition there in, so in many ways you could say I am obligated."

Neville shook his head. "You would do what you could even if that evil woman was not your family. You are too companionate not to help those who need it."

The door slid open and Harry saw Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott outside.

"Good afternoon Harrison, Neville, Luna." Daphne said politely.

"Hello Daphne." Harry said smiling. "It is good to see you again."

"Hello Daphne." Neville said awkwardly. "Theo my grandmother said to thank you for your flowers that you sent."

"Don't mention it Neville." Theodore said with a small bow. "I wanted to pay my respects. My grandmother always spoke highly of your parents."

"Harrison, I was wondering if you would be willing to show Theo some magical techniques." Daphne asked, with a very firm look.

Harry knew she was talking about the DA. "Perhaps we shall see." he said and he looked at Nott. "I would have to take your recommendation that it would not backfire on me."

Nott narrowed his eyes. "You mean you want to know whether I would curse you with spells you show me?"

"That is not how I would have said it." Harry said shrugging.

"You have nothing to fear from me Black-Potter." Nott said. "I am not like my father and you may be surprised to know that he raised me to question everything. He is not the man he once was."

"Service to Voldemort is a service for life." Harry said ignoring the flinch that overcame Nott and Daphne.

"Harrison I can vouch for Theo. There is also another matter he wants to talk to you about." She said delicately and looked at Neville and Luna pointedly.

"I need to go and speak with Cameron anyway." Neville said quickly and got up to allow Daphne to sit down.

"Daddy provided me with some Quibblers to sell. I will leave to allow you to talk." Luna said brightly pulling a thick wad of the magazines from her bag.

Daphne and Theo sat down opposite him. Daphne looked content to look out the window at the passing towns whilst Theo tried to look anywhere but at Harry.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry decided he would break it.

"Now I may be wrong but for someone who wanted to tell me something, you are very mute." Harry said smiling.

"Nott spit it out." Daphne said without looking away.

"You are aware that my father was – is – a Death Eater." he said slowly, "What you do not know is that my father is no longer as enthralled with the cause as he once was."

"I am aware of this." Harry said.

"My father has never raised me with the beliefs that led him to joining the Dark Lord. He taught me to question everything, from the smallest decision to every answer to a question. I have always questioned my father's participants, he explained to me his endearment to the regime. The Dark Lord was complicit in my mother's murder. My father has refused to take another wife and to make sure that he could never take a wife he had an – accident – he can no longer father children because of a curse."

"This summer however Noboris, my family's ancestral home had a number of visitors." Theo continued. "Bellatrix and the two Lestrange brothers came to intimidate my uncle Leopold into submission. When my uncle refused they turned on me, they want me to join them."

Harry looked at him and he could see the fear in his posture.

"I was able to stall them but my uncle had been cursed badly. If it had not been for the actions of Lord Greengrass and Lord Danvers, my uncle would have died." Theo said "We were able to tighten the security of our house and grounds. We cannot access the full power of our family wards as my father is Head of House and they are tied directly to him."

"Why did the Death Eaters want to recruit you?" Harry asked. "There must have been some plan."

"They would not say much about the great mission and but it came from their master," Theo said carefully "but I know they wanted an agent within Hogwarts. In fact I would go far as to say they were desperate, I would not have thought me their first choice."

Harrys immediately thought of their first choice, his own family. Draco Malfoy. With his father currently still in Azkaban, his mother was not a true Death Eater. She was a sympathiser but Sirius had always said that for her, protecting her family above all else mattered more. He also couldn't help but wonder if Bellatrix was staying at the Malfoy Manor. They were her family technically in blood if not name. Since the disownment she could not refer to herself as the sister of Narcissa, as that would be to name herself as family of the House of Black.

"You are thinking of Malfoy." Theo guessed. "I too believe they will be coercing him into service. I may not have agreed to join them but I know that the Malfoys are not favourites of the Dark Lord."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked he had always believed that the Malfoys and Lestranges were the top of the chain under Voldemort.

"Malfoys standing is not what it once was." Theo explained after looking a Daphne for support but he received none. "Once it was believed that Draco would inherit the entire Black Fortune and become the Lord, but Lord Blacks return and the naming of you being heir has stopped that. Also Lord Black has also ready agreed that the Malfoy family cannot inherit the title or vaults. It is also common knowledge to most that the Malfoys are not wealthy as they were and had to liquidate some of their own assets."

"Add to that Lucius Malfoys failure in the Ministry a few months ago and the press coverage. The Malfoys have become social pariahs. The Lestranges have lost their own fortune to Lord Black and Bellatrix is now a persona non grata. In our circles that means a great deal and to lower families she is a wanted criminal who is as powerful as she is psychopathic."

"Why would they force Draco? Would he not join willingly?" Harry asked surprised. That was not the Draco he had known for the last five years who followed his father's footsteps.

"Draco has started to question his father." Daphne said coming out of her act of looking not interested. "Only a small amount but there is a seed of doubt there and it is enough for him to not want to blindly follow."

"How do you know this?" Harry said looking at her. "Draco does not hold you –" but he stopped his sentence understanding his question already.

"I might not have Draco's confidence, but Astoria does." Daphne pointed out smiling. "What my little sister doesn't know is that I was listening to their conversation. Do not mistake me, he is still the same arrogant brat he has always been and he is not to be underestimated."

Harry could only nod and couldn't stop thinking about what mission Voldemort had at Hogwarts.

"We must be going." Daphne said and she stood and gave him a satisfied look. "I am sure Granger and Weasley will be back soon."

"Thank you both." Harry said standing up to show them out. "You have given me a great deal to think on."

"Think on it Harrison but watch your back; you have many enemies in the castle." Daphne said and she left with Theo but she turned back to look at him. "But you also have friends."

With that she left him on his own and Harry stared out at the now rural country side as they had left London far behind. Neville and Luna had returned not ten minutes after Daphne had left and their conversation had gone back to trivial topics, at least until Hermione and Ron came into the compartment.

Ron looked to be in a foul mood and Hermione also looked annoyed.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Ron said as if that answered everything.

"He called me a Mudblood in the prefect's carriage." Hermione said. "He was lucky not to get cursed, I had to disarm Ron."

"You should have let me curse him." Ron snapped.

"If I had allowed you to curse him it would not stop him calling me a Mudblood and you would have gotten into serious trouble." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You were not the only one who looked like they would curse him. Ernie, Hannah, Padma and Terry were all ready to act."

"Not surprising, they are part of the DA." Neville spoke up from looking at him from behind his flowered mimbulus mimbletonia. It had four black and green flowers that Neville was casting a spell over.

"Cameron Du Vant has become the new Slytherin Prefect this year, Colin too." Hermione said "The others you do not know."

"Don't suppose they told you who the next Head will be?" Harry asked.

"No and the Head Boy and Girl were annoyed about that, they are Ravenclaw students," Ron said "but we were told that the school will be changing a great deal this year. More money has been provided and classes will be added and some restorations or improvements are planned."

"They also said that the exchange students will either have their own quarters in the school or they will be joining the Houses and have an honouree sorting." Hermione said picking up Crookshanks and placing him in the luggage rack where he seemed content watching them all. "I do not think that the snobs of Beauxbaton' will like to live in them though."

The next four hours of the trip had been eventful. They had been visited by every member of DA who wanted to know if they would be meeting this year and for general small talk. Ron and Hermione had left twice to walk the corridors to keep an eye on everything. The trolley had come and they had eaten and the skies grew dark as they got closer to Hogwarts.

They decided to change into their robes early to avoid the rush later. The boys waited outside the compartment when the girls changed. Harry had a very awkward encounter when Romilda Vane in the compartment next door suddenly pulled her top off and began to get changed in full view of the window. Harry saw a great deal of lace before the blind of the compartment was lowered.

"I would be careful of her Harry." said a female voice from behind him and Harry saw Ginny standing there with her purple pygmy puff, Arnold, on her shoulder and her wand lowering. "She is trouble."

"Thanks." Harry said and he knew that his face was bright red. "Are you looking for us?"

"No, Colin." She said "Have you seen him?"

"He walked passed five minutes ago, he went to speak to the driver." Neville said Harry laughing at his awkwardness.

"Thanks Nev." Ginny said and she turned. "Keep away from that compartment Harry!" she called

Neville burst out into hysterical laughter. "Your face!"

"It is not funny!" Harry snapped. "I didn't know where to look!"

Ron and Neville's laughter drew the attention of Hermione and Luna who opened the door. When they found out what it was for, Hermione joined in, Luna however seemed excited.

"Harry, you must have been exposed to Heliopta. They are creatures that thrive around teenagers who are going through puberty, they feed off the raw emotion of arousal." she said unblinkingly but her words had the effect of making Ron, Hermione and Neville double over with laughter with tears streaming down their face as Harry began to sputter.

The boys got changed quickly at Harry's insistence as they couldn't help but laugh every time they looked at him. Once Harry was in his robes he pulled his magical construct book back out and began to read ignoring them all.

Harry was in an annoyed mood for the remainder of the trip. His friends sensed this and tried to stop their amusement but they couldn't help but smirk in his direction. Harry was not sure why he was so annoyed. He did not like Romilda at all but it had awoken a side of himself that he had never really acknowledged and it worried him.

His thoughts kept repeating Lord Greengrass' advice on women seeking him for his fame and influence only. He was certain Romilda was one of them but perhaps –

He suddenly felt extremely cold and the lights of the train went out. He felt desperation pour into his being and he heard "it's him!" said a voice in his mind but the moment he heard his father's voice he knew what was happening.

He brought forth the memory of Christmas, surrounded by the Weasley's, Hermione and the Blacks: his family.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" he shouted and the brilliant white stag formed out of the light that was emitted and it charged out of the window where it stood in contrast to the darkness outside. It was however soon joined by an otter, jack russell, hare, swan, fox, boar, falcon, cheetah, horse and bear, and an unknown vulture and wolf joined them. They formed an escort for the train which picked up speed immediately.

Harry saw that all of his friends were pointing their wands at the windows also and he felt pride in what they had all done and what he had taught them. "The first years are going to be terrified," Neville said "and how did the dementors get so close. I thought the Express is protected."

"Ignore that now." Hermione said and she pointed her wand to her throat. "Sonorus!" she said and with her amplified voice she said. "Will all students please return and remain in their compartments. If you look out your windows you will see our magical escort the creatures will not be able to get close to us again."

She cancelled the charm and looked pointedly at Ron. "We need to go and make sure everyone is alright."

"Take this." Neville said and from his pocket he pulled out some money. "Give this to the trolley lady and get her to give chocolate to every student who doesn't have any."

When the train reached Hogsmeade station, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were exhausted. The patronus charm was a very taxing charm and they have kept theirs going for the two hours it took to get to the station, as too had the other members of the DA.

At the station were seven Aurors who stood out with the vibrant red robes they had their wands out looking for trouble but they were looking at the number of patroni. They managed to heave their trunks off of the train and onto the station. They heard Hagrid up the far end shouting for the first years.

"Are you all alright?" said Tonks rushing towards them.

"We are fine." Harry said weakly. "Just tired, we kept them going for two hours."

"Good." she said relieved and conjured her own and a wolf stood in front of her and suddenly streaked towards the castle. "I have sent a message to the school; we will be escorting the students to the carriages."

Nodding they all left their trunks at the designated area for collection but took their animals with them. Tonks walked with them and it looked like she was getting a very stern look from another auror.

"Don't mind Dawlish. He doesn't approve of me speaking to you when I am on duty." she said when she saw Harry looking.

"Tonks' I thought your patronus was a rabbit." Ron said looking at her inquisitively. "You sent dad a message last year and it was in the form of a rabbit."

"I erm – it changed." she said sternly leaving no option of continuing the conversation but her hair turned red which was always a danger sign with her.

"Are you here permanently?" Harry asked.

"I am on a three week rotation," Tonks explained. "But I will get some time off, so if you are in the village you can come and say hello. Hogsmeade weekends will have twenty aurors stationed here for the period the students are in the village."

"At least they are still going ahead," Hermione said darkly, "after last year."

"It was a very near thing them being cancelled entirely but the Governors decided to allow it as long as the aurors were here." she said and led them to a carriage. "Now get into this carriage and get up to the school. When you get to the gates there is a security checkpoint but it shouldn't take long."

"Bye Tonks." they called as the thestral started to walk away from the station. The security checkpoint was just before the Hogwarts gates and they had the same format as that from the funeral: blood tests, magical signature tests, magical concealment detection charms and dark artefact detection charms.

Once they had passed they were allowed back into their carriage and up to the school. As they walked into the Entrance Hall nearly every student was talking about two things; the dementors and who the new headmaster would be.

Harry too was curious why it was being kept so secret but when they entered the Great Hall they were all disappointed to see that the Headmasters chair was empty. They sat at the Gryffindor table and they waited for the first years that arrived only five minutes later, which meant that the security checks took much longer than he had thought as they usually had twenty five minutes to wait for them to arrive.

Hagrid stepped in at the back of the Hall and took his seat but he gave them a cheerful wave when he saw them, which Harry eagerly returned. His hand fell when the Great Hall doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in with the first years.

The Sorting felt like it had taken an age. The ancient Sorting Hat's song was long but its message was the same as it was the year before; 'only with unity of ancient foes could an evil be overcome', then it had split the first years into four houses.

"Before we begin our feast." said Professor McGonagall from her seat. "We have to announce who the new Head of this fine school of magic will be. I myself will not be taking the position due to the Governors choice. Headmaster Sirius Black."

The Headmaster's seat was suddenly no longer empty and Sirius was sitting there in grey robes looking every bit a noble as his bloodline. The school was silent and many looked from him to Harry, but Harry could give them no answerers he was flummoxed. He had thought of this but thought it a ridiculous idea.

Sirius stood and looked out at them all carefully, making eye contact with many students from every house. His eyes fell on Harry and his friends a ghost of a smirk could clearly be seen. Remus was looking amused at the events, which was in stark contract with Professor Snape who looked angry. Sirius and Snape detested each other and Harry wondered how the professor was still at the school.

"I know that you are all hungry and are looking forwards to the feast, but I do have a few announcements to make." He said calmly. "I have been appointed Headmaster at the request of the school Governors; you may wonder how a man who has no educational experience can run a school. I will however say I am not here to teach you; that is for your professors. I am here to run this school and to protect my students."

"As you are all aware Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters are at large." he said paused at the intake of breath and a number of screams that racked the hall at the sound of the name. "Do not fear his name, to fear only his name gives him power over you. I use his name feely but I too fear for my life if I was in his presence. Remember that many years ago that he was in this very room and school: a mere boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half blood, son of a muggle and a witch. He is now one of the most feared dark wizards in our history. Due to the threat of his ambitions this castle is now under tightened security. This is for your own protection; anyone who attempts to sneak out of this castle will be punished harshly, as too will anyone who compromises our security."

"Now, I have spoken enough about the serious issues." he said and he laughed at his own pun, "Now eat your fill before it gets cold."

The tables were suddenly filled with food but nobody moved a muscle they were all still staring at Sirius.

"If you do not eat the food the House elves have spent the day cooking I will have Peeves come and throw it all at you." he said from his own plate of food "I myself find Hogwarts food to be delightful." he took a bite of chicken and ignored them and began a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

The hall was silent for a long moment after but it soon became abuzz with the sound of conversation and sound of knives and forks.

The Gryffindors however were looked at Harry, who had not moved a muscle and was staring at Sirius in horror.

"Did you have any idea?" Dean asked him.

"No." Harry said and he turned and looked at his house "If it had been announced that Sirius was headmaster it would have encouraged the Death Eaters to strike fear into parents." He said repeating the reason had given for the Headmaster not being announced. "He is not the first Black to be Headmaster."

"But he attacked our common room three years ago!" said a seventh year with fear.

"Isn't he mad?" said a third year.

"Lord Black is a highly respected member of the British magical aristocracy, member of the Wizengamot and one of the foremost advocates for the rights of muggleborns and werewolves." Neville said glaring at their table. "Headmaster Black is a good man, he will do everything he can to protect this school. He was a hit wizard in the last war. He is the only man to ever escape Azkaban and he managed to break into Hogwarts and leave without a trace. If anyone knows how to protect this castle it will be him, whether it is through magical protection, political support or even using the power of gold, he will do it."

The Gryffindor's didn't say another word about Sirius for the rest of the dinner; none wanted to be on the receiving end of Neville's glare.

"When did Sirius gain your respect?" Harry asked him.

"When he paid for my parents to be moved from St Mungo's and paid of our remaining hospital bills and dealt with the ministry to make sure they could come home." Neville said quietly. "He didn't need to do it. He made repayment to us last year but this he did freely without House Honour forcing his actions."

"Well with Sirius as Headmaster I am sure this year will be interesting." Ron said happily. "I would imagine the Twins are envious they couldn't be here."

"I wonder why he agreed to be here." Hermione said curiously. "I never imagined Sirius wanted to be tied behind a desk."

"Black will have his reasons." Seamus said, "Probably to keep an eye on our Harry."

"Doubt it." Harry said laughing. "Sirius wouldn't take this position just to keep me safe." he remembered the order given by Merlin: the Ancient Houses were to govern and protect the magical community using all their power. It seemed to him that Merlin's words were true.

Harry was nearly falling asleep at his plate when the deserts finally cleared away. Sirius stood back up and looked out at them all.

"Now before you all fall asleep I do have some further announcements. This year Hogwarts will play host to a small delegation from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute and some of our own will be visiting their schools." Sirius said "This is a once in a life time opportunity for some of our students to visit our sister schools. I have spent the last two weeks arranging this opportunity and I will not bore you with the details that still need to be ironed out."

"Like the Triwizard Tournament there will be tasks but each school will host be host to one of them, which will be broadcast to each school using a magical seeing stone which has been developed by our own ministry of magic. It is capable of showing current events. Hogwarts is playing host to the Quidditch cup, Beauxbatons is an equestrian competition and Durmstrang Duelling tournament."

Talk broke out immediately from around the hall and people were excited about the prospect competing against the other schools. Harry however was thinking about the duelling tournament and how interesting it would be.

"The selection of sixteen students who will be participating in all of these events will be drawn in three weeks." Sirius continued "Our contingent will be competing in all three of the events. Our weakest event will be the equestrian competition, most of you will never have ridden before, but I will be teaching our students. For those of you in the years that cannot participate, my plan is that next year each year will be able to learn the skills needed for these events. Also I will be creating duelling championships for each year group."

"If this programme is successful, it will be held every three years and it may pave the way for the return of a more regular Tri Wizard Tournament." Sirius said finishing looking around "Notice for the Triwizard Exchange as it is being called will be posted in your common rooms."

Harry smiled at the speech; Hermione looked intrigued but also worried.

"He isn't serious, they cannot reinstate the tournament!" she said quietly.

"If anyone could do it, it would be a Black." Ron said shrugging. "They are too ambitious."

Harry laughed at the words, they were very true.

"– should also note that the forest in the grounds is off limits to all students. Mr Filch has asked me to tell you that he has banned every product that comes from the shop Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so if you have them on you, do not get caught. Now get to bed before you fall asleep listening to me."

"What's the password?" Harry asked Ron quickly before he got up.

"Godric's pride." he said "I wish we didn't have to go to a meeting but we have a meeting with Sirius."

"Make sure you do not call him that." Harry said leaving the table and muttered. "It's Professor Black now."

He walked to out of the hall with Neville but he left him at the portrait hole and told him he wanted to be alone for a while. Neville looked reluctant but Harry had insisted. He eventually found himself in a part of the castle that he had not ventured into before, a secluded corridor that had open stone arches that allowed great views of the stars and he guessed the grounds when it was light.

After an hour of just staring out at the night sky, something that he had been doing more since Bulgaria it allowed his mind to relax. He was annoyed at Sirius for keeping this from him, although he knew he wanted it to be a surprise but would have rather he hadn't.

"Who are you?" said a haughty ghost scaring him half to death. He had to catch himself on the ledge of the window.

She was a rather tall witch with waist-length hair, wearing a floor-length cloak. He supposed that she would have been considered a beauty but it was hidden behind her proud and haughty appearance.

"You are Harrison Black-Potter." she said when she saw his face, "This is not a part of the castle that sees many people."

"I found it quite by accident, it gave me solitude." Harry replied. "You are the ghost of Ravenclaw aren't you?"

"That is how I am known." she said bitterly. "Most just call me the Grey Lady, such an awful name."

"Do you have a true name?" Harry asked looking at her bewildered. She was unlike any ghost he had met.

"Of course I do!" she said haughtily and began to drift away.

"Wait, I didn't mean to offend you my lady." Harry said bowing trying to revert back to courtesy.

"I am no Lady!" she said angrily "I never stepped out of the shadow of my Lady mother."

"You are a member of an ancient family." Harry stated in surprise. "But who are you?"

"One in a long line of women who are over shadowed by their mothers." she said in an annoyed voice. "A great disappointment to my family and the people I called friends."

"Why would you be a disappointment?" Harry asked concerned. "Forgive my curiosity."

"Think on this, this school was built by four of the most gifted witches and wizards of their age," she said "but what do you know of Helga and Ravenclaw's daughters? Or even the daughter of Morgan Le Fey who was born at the same time as the founders."

Harry was shocked by her question and had to rack his brain for one of his lessons with Sirius. "Helga's two daughters married into respected families. The name was lost but I believe that the Smithe's are direct decedents."

"And what of the only daughter of Ravenclaw?" She asked pointedly.

"She died before Ravenclaw," Harry said "and I was not aware that Morgana Pendragon had a daughter."

"Why would you be?" the ghost said "Her mother was the darkest witch ever to walk this island, in comparison who would remember her daughter?"

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"She passed on the great oak and raven." she said mysteriously "The only things that she took with her marriage."

"You are very knowledgably on history." Harry pointed out wondering who this ghost was.

"Only by remembering the past can the future be saved," she said sadly. "but sometimes to look back is to remember and to remembering leads to guilt and hurt."

Harry stood awkwardly not knowing what to say in response. The Grey lady didn't seem perturbed; her hard face didn't change as she looked out at the grounds. Her expression relaxed and Harry could see the beauty that had been truly hidden.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was close to ten in the evening. "I better get back, but you still haven't told me who –"he said but the grey lady had gone, "you are." he finished looking around and he could see no trace of the strange ghost. The only ghost he had spotted was the Bloody Barron who could be seen patrolling the balconies of the astronomy tower.

With a last look for the strange ghost he turned around and made his way back to the common room.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Curiosities and Confessions**

That night in the common room had been uneasy for Harry. Most of the Gryffindors had been discussing the revelation that Sirius Black was Headmaster of the school. Harry had been able to catch a large proportion of conversation before they had become aware of him standing by the portrait hole and they had stopped speaking immediately.

He had glared at them all as he crossed the common room, and many of them had the decency to look sheepish. He left them talking about how a Lord of the Black family could be headmaster again after the last one, and how could an escaped convict who had knifed a portrait and held a knife to a Gryffindor could be a good influence on the school. He had even heard one female third year question Sirius' allegiance to Voldemort. That girl had received a very hard look from him but he didn't say a word, he knew that Sirius' actions would stop all talk.

The boy's dormitory was quiet when he made his way up. Three of the beds had their curtains pulled but Neville was still awake reading a book by lamplight.

"Ron would have waiting up for you but he fell asleep against the bed post." Neville said. "I think most of us who created the patronus escort are exhausted."

Harry couldn't disagree as he himself was dead was tired, "Why are you still up?"

"Catching up with some reading." Neville said but he closed the book, "and making sure that you came back."

Harry was about to reply when something caught the lamplight on Neville's hand and he realised that it was bronze with brownish stone.

"You have your heir ring." Harry pointed out surprised, "You weren't wearing it earlier."

Neville looked at it was confusion. "I know, I am not comfortable wearing it. I prefer to wear it around my neck. I think it too heavy a burden."

Harry didn't answer him immediately and from his trunk pulled his pyjamas and pulled them on slowly. "When did your gran give it to you?" he asked.

"We had a big dinner second day we were back from school." Neville said. "The whole family was there and she presented me with the ring. She was crying and said she was so proud of me."

"So what is the problem?" Harry asked. He knew that his friend had always wanted his gran's pride and approval.

"It doesn't matter." Neville said. He pulled the ring off his finger and attached it to the leather thong around his neck then pulled his curtains and settled in for the night.

Harry stared at Neville's bed for a long moment and he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with his friend but he decided to leave him be. Neville would talk when he wanted to, and if he was honest with himself he needed to sleep.

Harry managed to crawl his way up to his pillow but sleep took him within moments of his head touching it.

Morning came around too fast for Harry and he was awoken by Ron.

"Harry you need to get up, we will miss breakfast." he said pulling open his curtains.

With a sigh Harry got out of bed and had a quick shower and dressed in his school robes. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase.

"It's unlike you to lay in Harry." Hermione said looking at him with concern. "Where did you go after dinner?"

"I went for a walk." Harry said shrugging. "I didn't want to listen to everyone talking about Sirius."

"I got sick of Lavender and Parvati talking about him." Hermione said with a shudder. "He should be careful, they were talking about how they wouldn't mind smoothing his rough edges. They planned to use some of the Wonder Witch products from the twins."

"You missed McLaggan talking about how Sirius was only here to add to the Black family reputation and to bolster his own political career." Ron said. "He is also convinced that Sirius is here to steal from the Hogwarts archives."

"Why would Sirius want anything from the archives?" Harry asked. "What are the archives anyway; I have only ever heard vague reference to them."

"Well according to Hogwarts: A history." Ron said in an uncanny imitation of Hermione but he burst out laughing at the dirty look Hermione shot him.

"I will have you know that it is not mentioned in that book." she said in a snooty voice "At least not a current version, I found a chapter on it in an outdated edition in the Black library. The archives are somewhere in the castle where all of the school records are kept on students grades, teachers notes, but it is also where many hundreds of artefacts are located."

"Why would there be such things in an archive?" Ron asked. "It sounds like a library."

"Well, its reputed to contain magical artefacts that were donated to the school for study." Hermione said. "I don't know what they contain but I am sure it is worth a fortune."

"The mirror." Harry said quietly.

"What mirror?" Hermione asked.

"The mirror." Harry said "The mirror from first year, oh I can't remember what it was called, but Dumbledore made it seem that the mirror that he placed the stone inside had been at Hogwarts for years."

"Oh that mirror." Ron said. "Well that thing was ancient and powerful."

"So you think it came from the archives." Hermione said "Perhaps it was but Sirius wouldn't just steal from there."

"Where are they anyway?" Ron said.

"They are not on the map," Harry said thinking of the map his father had created. "but I suppose they might have never found it like the chamber."

"It is said that the archives were created by the founders and it was their personal repository of knowledge." Hermione said. "I would guess that only the Head and Deputy know where they are."

"Why do you think that Sirius took the Job Harry?" Ron asked.

"To keep an eye on me more." Harry replied using the excuse that he thought they would believe and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. "But I plan to get it out of him."

He started to eat when the post arrived and it was quiet a parliament that was flapping above their heads, letters and papers were soaring down in front of the students.

Hermione had a copy of The Prophet in front of her and the headline was a picture of Sirius storming into the ministry atrium wearing the robes of Lord Black and his face was his lordly mask.

_**LORD BLACK**_

_**HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_**Former Azkaban resident and escaped fugitive to Lord of an Ancient family, political leader, adoptive father and now Headmaster to one of the three most prominent schools of magic.**_

_**It has possibly been one of the only secrets that Hogwarts School has been able to keep in the last two hundred years but we at the Prophet believe that Headmaster Black will do well. He was a reputed Hit Wizard before the events that led to his mistaken incarceration and Hogwarts School is a target to the Death Eaters and He Who Must Not Be Named.**_

_**Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has voiced his concerns. "Sirius Black's appointment was a shock to the ministry. The Governors, some of whom are in the employ of the ministry, were unable to speak of the appointment as they were bound to secrecy for security reasons."**_

_**"I am apprehensive of having a man like Black sitting in the Headmasters chair. Dumbledore had his faults but he has protected the school for decades. Black is not a teacher, he was a fighter and now a politician. How can a man like that shape the minds of the next generation?"**_

_**The Prophet has been inundated by owls from concerned relatives of current students. We at the Prophet will withhold opinion on Headmaster Black. He has only held that seat for a night and nothing had yet gone wrong but the last Black headmaster was the most unpopular the school has ever seen.**_

_**For more information on Headmaster Phineas Black turn to page eleven.**_

Harry turned his nose up at the paper. Whilst it could be said that the Prophet was not pushing that Sirius would not make a bad headmaster, they were also not saying he would be a good one. As both he and Sirius owned a large portion they were being careful but he still felt that Sirius was portrayed in a negative light.

"It could have been worse Harry," Hermione said. "But you know, the Prophet exists to sell itself. If it didn't you would not get much money from your investment."

"I know that," Harry said. "But I happen to agree with them."

"What?" said a very shocked Hermione. "Don't you think he will do a good job?"

"Oh he will do good job at protecting the school but he is not a professor. I don't know why he took the position, especially as I thought it would have gone to McGonagall. I mean she has been deputy for years."

"But –" Hermione began but she couldn't continue as Professor McGonagall was walking up to them with their class schedules.

"Miss Granger," she said looking through the last remaining cards. "Cleared for all of your options. I was very pleased with you results. You had the highest scores across the entire year."

Hermione flushed bright red at the compliment and she looked down at her timetable.

"I will see you later, I have Arithmacy first period." she said and she rushed off leaving them.

"Black-Potter you are also cleared for all of the subjects that you applied for. I was most impressed with your score in transfiguration. You should know that your Potion grade has been called into question by Professor Snape, he believe that you may have cheated." She said with an annoyed look at the potions master. "I have faith in your potioneering abilities, so please show Severus that you did not cheat."

"Thank you professor." Harry replied awkwardly. He shot his own look at the potion master and wondered why he said that having seen his abilities.

"You have a free period now Harrison, perhaps you should speak to the headmaster. The password is 'Marauder' I am sure you both have things you need to discuss." She added handing Neville his timetable. "Mr Longbottom I received your owl over the summer and I am willing to allow you to continue with transfiguration on a probationary basis. If I feel you cannot keep up I will have no choice to have you leave."

"I understand Professor but I will be able to keep up." Neville said happily, "My grandmother hired me a tutor for the summer."

"Very well Longbottom. I noticed your improvement last year. Your overall grade was an Acceptable but you were not far off the next grade. Your practical score was high enough; we just need to improve your theory."

"Thank you again Professor." Neville said and he left to follow Hermione for Arthimacy.

"Weasley, you are cleared for your subjects, other than potions. Professor Snape refuses to take any student under an Outstanding and neither myself nor the headmaster were able to convince him to lower the grade." She said handing his timetable over. "You have a lighter schedule than your friends but I trust that you will find something productive to do?"

"Yes Professor." Ron said glumly but the moment she walked away he looked over the moon. "Have you seen the amount of free periods that I now have? I can practice my Quidditch during those hours."

"That's great Ron, I would practice with you now but I need to have a rather stern conversation with my adoptive father." Harry said in a resigned voice. He received an understanding look from Ron and he left him to finish his breakfast.

The walk to the Headmasters office was one of the longest that Harry had ever taken. His feet had walked him along the least direct path but he inevitably stood before the griffin that guarded the office.

"Marauder." he said to the statue and on command it began to revolve upwards. Harry stepped onto the steps and faced the oak front door then knocked before walking in.

The Office that he had found intriguing and odd was completely different, the large collection of strange little instruments that Dumbledore had collected were no longer on display, the cabinets had been emptied into boxes and even the tower behind the desk that had once held the Headmasters private library was empty of all books all of which were piled in the centre.

"Sorry about the mess, but I have to go through it all to find out what is here" Said a voice from above and Harry saw that Sirius was reaching books on a high shelf, "Albus lived a long life and collected a great number of odds and ends and did not catalogue them, and his organisation of the library was not one of his greatest accomplishments."

Harry raised an a questioning eyebrow but he was beaten to his tongue by the voice of Albus Dumbledore which made Harry whip round and look at his portrait. He looked like had always had: white bearded, ancient, half-moon spectacles covering his bright blue eyes.

"Sirius I have already apologised, I did not think to catalogue my many devices and artefacts, but my library was organised perfectly, I knew where every book was, but I admit that I did not include that knowledge in this portrait."

"That is all well and good Albus but every library needs order. I may not be a scholar but I at least need to know where the books a Headmaster needs are." Sirius said as he made his way to his chair. "Take a seat Harry." he paused looking at the desk and gestured for Harry to join him in the library on the reading chairs. "I think I owe you an explanation."

"You think?" Harry snapped his irritation getting the better of him.

Sirius looked slightly sheepish. "I guess I deserve that but I should tell you that this has been planned for months. It all started with the curse on Albus took that slowly took his life." He began frowning and fiddling with his hands. "Albus did not want Minerva to take over as Headmistress. As usual he wouldn't explain his reasons but he convinced Minerva to allow me to succeed."

"That was why you were meeting with the Governors before school finished?" Harry said thinking back. "You were getting ready to take over?"

Sirius laughed. "Not entirely. Dumbledore was pulling strings from afar but no it was a week before he passed away that I agreed. I then convinced Lord Danvers to back my plan and he did it. I can admit that I was incredibly nervous in that meeting. Our plan was risky and it could easily have blown up in my face."

"So why did you agree to be Headmaster?"

"I will not lie, I wanted to keep a better eye on you, but more than that we felt that the school needed me to keep an eye on it." Sirius said honestly. "We have heard whispers from the Death Eaters, they want this school. Voldemort wants this school to be the jewel in his crown."

"I have also heard that from – a source." Harry said evasively.

"I am aware that you have friends in the House of Snakes, and they would know," Sirius said thoughtfully. "But I decided if I took the position I would be able to protect the school. I would never say that I can protect it better than Minerva, for she is a formidable woman. But I can be a voice to the ministry like Albus was. I might be wrong but I think I can do better than Albus in pushing for things at the ministry."

"The school needs a firmer hand that it has had in the past, the war will breach these ancient walls but not before I can make preparations, this was Dumbledores plan and that is why both Minerva and I agreed. I also have to keep a check on Snape as he is still employed at Hogwarts because of a magical employment contract Dumbledore drew up to keep him tied to the school. It was Dumbledore's way of making sure Voldemort couldn't make him leave." Sirius smiled at him and Harry knew that some expression must have changed. "I do not trust him or like him, but he has his uses."

"I am sure staff meetings are interesting." Harry said off-handedly.

"Oh they are. I treat him neutrally and he basically spits venom at me with as little words as possible. Minerva and Fillius find it most amusing for Snape and me to be in the same room speaking to each other without insulting each other."

"Harry I know this has been a shock for you, especially as I didn't tell you, but I didn't want to after what I put you through in Bulgaria." Sirius explained. "I know that you will enjoy this year. With the Triwizard Exchange in place you will learn a great deal of new magic and it will be interesting."

"I am looking forward to going to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons but my more pressing concern is what you being here means for my school life." Harry said. "It's awkward. Didn't you see the Prophet this morning?"

Sirius smirked. "Oh I saw that and I can assure you I do not need anything from the archives. Dumbledore's books are –"

"So you are looking for knowledge out of the school!" Harry exclaimed.

Sirius paused for a long moment looking at all of the books and his gaze fell on a wooden box engraved with runes. The moment Harry's eyes fell on it he began to feel power seeping from the box and he felt himself drawn to it.

"What is in that box?" Harry asked unable to take his eyes off it.

"Something that I need the Hogwarts libraries to identify; our Libraries are too vast and if I am honest I do not think we have the book that I need." Sirius said. "Or at least I cannot find it, it is also the reason I travelled to Egypt at the end of the last school year and I didn't find what I wanted either."

"So what is inside it?" Harry asked placing his hand onto the lid and the magic on the lid flared hot and he could feel a something pulse at him so he pulled his hand back.

"Something that was discovered in the Black Vaults." Sirius said with a look of annoyance. "The Goblins discovered its contents and told me in no certain terms that they were to be removed from their premises but they wouldn't tell me what it was."

"So you brought it here!" Harry exclaimed in horror. "To a castle filled with children!"

"Oh this will not hurt the students. That box is warded and enchanted using the most powerful protections I can cast." Sirius said. "I will add to the enchantments later today. It will not be able to be removed from this office."

"Will you show me what it is?" Harry asked wondering what was so bad that the Goblins wouldn't allow it in their vaults.

"Not yet." Sirius replied. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. It is sealed and will only open with the power of the moon, just one of the protection charms I cast."

"I should also tell you that I found a letter addressed to you from Albus." Sirius said walking over to his desk and pulled out a simple parchment envelope sealed with a wax seal with Dumbledore's initials and a phoenix.

Harry took it with a great deal or surprise and the seal glowed when he touched it and it unsealed.

The front read:

_**Harrison James Black-Potter,**_

He opened it and found a short note,

_**Harry,**_

_**I once told you that help would always be given at Hogwarts to those that asked for it and I stick by this statement. Perhaps you will know a place where things that are invisible can easily be blind and find the help you need.**_

_**Albus**_

Harry frowned, he remembered Dumbledore saying those words before but he couldn't place where invisible things could be blind, "It's a riddle and I don't understand it."

"Would you like me to help?" Sirius offered looking at it with interest.

"You wouldn't be able to. He is referring to instances he has said things to me and I will need to try and remember where it was." Harry said in an annoyed voice but he spun around and looked at the portrait of the previous headmaster. "And I don't suppose that you can help."

"Alas my dear boy. That is not something that I have any knowledge of, it seems that I forgot a great deal of things to add to this imprint." He said smiling and Harry saw that his portraits eyes still sparkled.

"Or you are just keeping your secrets beyond the grave Headmaster." Harry said in a resigned voice. "Or if I know you at all you will have the knowledge but there will be requirements to unlock it."

Dumbledore smiled and closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep.

"Annoying isn't he?" Sirius said joining him. "Only Dumbledore would have such an irritating portrait."

"I need to go; I do not want to be late for my lesson with Professor Flitwick." Harry said sheepishly. "Even if you are headmaster."

"True." Sirius said returning back to his mountain of books. "And if I hear you are not in detention this week I may be slightly disappointed."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he left the room. He managed to get to Flitwick's lesson on the second floor with time to spare but he found Ron walking up the staircase.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked surprised to see him. "You haven't been in the Great Hall all this time?"

"Yeah I have but I was reading up on something." Ron said looking around. "I had wanted to be an auror but I didn't get the grades to do potions, so I was looking through the potions book."

"I didn't think you had the book?" Harry asked. "You knew you didn't have the grade."

"I didn't, it's yours." Ron said smiling. "You left it at the table this morning."

"Are you trying to teach yourself?"

"Thinking about it. They don't seem that hard, I just need a place to brew." Ron said begrudgingly. "Without a teacher I might be able to do better but without Snape watching it can only be an improvement."

"Well I was thinking of practicing myself a couple of evenings a week. This year is all about working out how to brew independently and learning to brew with directions that can be changed anyway." Harry said as they took their seats. "The potions in the book have not actually been updated for the last hundred years for that reason. A true potioneer should be able to adapt a potion and see the faults."

"You were doing that last year!" Ron exclaimed looking annoyed. "How can I go against you!"

Harry chuckled at his friend. "My mum opened my eyes to it early but if we had a teacher who didn't despise amateurs we would have been taught it."

"So what should I learn first?" Ron asked. "I suck a potions, I can't even prepare ingredients correctly."

"Well last year you started to learn more about the ingredients didn't you?" Harry asked. At Ron's nod he continued. "Well keep going with that. It helps with brewing but you need to think of what ingredients do to a potion and what effects it gives or counters. After that you need patience."

"Well I am screwed then." Ron said laughing loudly but was interrupted by the rest of the class arriving.

"What's funny?" Hermione asked sitting next to them.

"Ron has no patience apparently." Harry said smirking. "Did you know that?"

"Well I never knew that!" Hermione said and she pulled out her book. "You should see the essay that Professor Vector assigned us. It is one of the largest we have been assigned and we only have a week to complete it!"

"Take your seats please." Came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick who climbed up on his chair and pile of books. After he called the register he looked out at them all happily. "This year we will be starting to cast using non-verbal spells. Can anybody tell me what a non-verbal spell is?"

Hermione's well trained arm and hand shot into the air but it was also followed by Harry's slower raise.

"Mr Black-Potter?"

"A non-verbal spell is magic that is cast using only wand movement and a directed thought with no use of verbal incantations." Harry said. "To use such a spell you must mentally command the incantation and your thoughts will direct the magic out of the wand."

"Precisely." Flitwick said beaming happily. "An accurate and detailed answer, fifteen points to Gryffindor. Who can tell me the advantages of a Non-verbal spell? Miss Granger?"

"A practitioner of non-verbal magic has an advantage over a non-practitioner in a duel. At the moment of casting they have only a few seconds advantage as a person wouldn't know what spell they cast until it was cast and speeding towards them." Hermione answered. "Non-verbal casting can also allow for faster casting and easier chains of spells."

"Well done Miss Granger." Flitwick beamed. "Take fifteen points too. Today we will start with the first spell we learnt in this class and work up from there so take out your wands quickly and remember 'swish and flick'"

The class laughed at the professor's comment, remembering there lessons from first year. Harry didn't attempted the spell straight away as he looked around the class and watched as many students began to look like they had a bad case of constipation as they strained to make the spell work. Ron was squinting hard and his brow was furrowed but his quill was stubbornly not moving.

"Oh see here everyone!" Professor Flitwick said. "Miss Granger has done it!"

Hermione blushed as she levitated her quill easily.

"Remember Ron its Levi-O-sa not Levi-o-SA" Hermione said looking at Ron and a ghost of a smile was on her lips but Ron ended up letting out a great breath and laugh as his concentration was spent.

"No troll here to help you master the spell again Ron." Harry muttered and he flicked out his wand into his hand and with thought _'Wingardium leviosa!'_ and with the swish and flick his own feather flew upwards.

"Show offs." Ron muttered but he attempted the spell again and it worked but when he gave out a cry of shock that it had worked it dropped.

"Mr Weasley has just discovered a downside to a continuous spell." Flitwich called out, "Concentration is key for such spells. It is easier to get distracted when casting non-verbally, try again."

They spent another twenty minutes attempting the spell and eventually Lavender and Parvati were the only others who couldn't cast it. They moved on to a freezing charm from second year, third year's cheering charm and they started on the fourth year summoning charm which Harry had been the first to manage having once done it already subconsciously last year and shield charms from fifth.

"Well that will do." Professor Flitwick said smiling. "The higher the complexity of charm the harder it is to cast but it is also to easier to cast spells that you are more familiar with."

The bell rang signalling the end of the class.

"For homework today, I will only assign you to practice your charm work non-verbally." He said dusting off his hands. "A word to the wise, non verbal spells will be expected across all magical classes so perhaps you should practice other spells."

Their next class had been the hardest that they had that day. After a free period they had gone to transfiguration where Professor McGonagall had lectured them on the complexity of NEWT transfigurations and the dangers of human transfigurations which they would be starting the following week. They began a new spell to transform an inanimate object into a larger mammal; they were starting with a block of wood into a cat.

It was one of the hardest transfigurations Harry had attempted and Hermione had also been unable to complete it within the lesson. Both she and Harry had been unable to transfigure the cats head onto the wooden body with a busy cat's tail. Ron had made a wooden cat that could meow only.

Defensive Application with Professor Lupin had been fun; he had them beginning with nonverbal duelling using only simple hexes and curses. Remus had them paired Gryffindor and Slytherin and it had been going well until Harry found himself paired with Draco.

It had been an interesting time to be partnered with him and they had been able to trade spells between the two of them. Harry had been startled to learn that Draco was very good at nonverbal casting and had to double the power of the basic shield charm and resort to a more powerful shield charms that had waivered slightly when impacted by the spells. Harry gave an annoyed growl at Draco for the use of more powerful spells and attempted to repay him in kind but the power of his magic wasn't as strong nonverbally and Draco seemed to have been practicing more.

Remus had given them a rather harsh dress down for the over exertion of magic and had given them warnings for future classes. Harry didn't mind too much, he had only been defending himself, but he knew that Remus was right since his magic had not been as fortified and he could have been hurt.

Hermione and Daphne had done well enough together. Both had been able to cast the spells but it had been obvious Daphne was better which had put Hermione in a bad mood. Ron had been partnered with Crabbe and had sworn that he had managed to send a nonverbal stunner at him but he had not been affected by it and had only smirked.

Harry and Hermione were sceptical on that. They had both agreed without Ron hearing that it was possible that his own spell had not had the power to stun and that was how Crabbe had stayed standing.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lunar Lunacy**

The following day had been a memorable one for Harry and his friends, Charms had again been interesting learning invisibility charms. Harry and a number of the DA had been awarded house points for performing the disillusionment charms easily. Herbology had become a challenge as they were working with ever increasingly dangerous plants such as a Slumber Stools, which were what looked like a large patch of mushrooms but there in fact one plant that as a defence mechanism send up a plume of pollen that would put somebody to sleep for a week. What had made the lesson even harder was that the Venomous Tentacular that also grew in the greenhouse was rather mischievous and would grab you unexpectedly.

But soon it had was time for their first NEWT potions lesson. Harry and Hermione had practically ran down to the dungeon to make sure they were early, not wanting to get on Snape's bad side in the first lesson.

Snape had arrived at the potions classroom a moment after them and glared at them and strode into his classroom without a word but soon the entire NEWT class arrived. Including him and Hermione there was Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin House. Harry smirked seeing that Crabbe and Goyle obviously didn't get the passing grade. From Ravenclaw there was Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil. Hufflepuff only had two who were Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan.

"Good to see you again Harrison." Ernie said clapping him on the shoulder.

"And you Ernie, good summer?" Harry asked having become used to the boy's pompous behaviour.

"Grand. Justin took us to his holiday home out in America. We had to go by the muggle transport, an arialplane I think it was called, took forever but it was an experience." He replied. "What about you?"

Hermione and Harry shared a small look of amusement at purebloods lack of muggle knowledge but he couldn't hold it against him, he himself was ignorant of many wizarding things. "It was good, I spent time in Bulgaria which was educational, but I had some time in France at the Black Chateaux. I believe that it used to belong to your own family a few generations back."

"Oh yes, the Ramsgate Chateux as it was named when we owned it." Ernie said. "We have a large portrait of the property back home and it looks like a beautiful place. It is a shame that it was part of my great, great aunt's dowry but in truth we didn't use it much, we mostly holiday in Italy."

They were not able to keep speaking as the bell sounded and Snape sneered. "Settle down!"

Harry and Hermione took a seat towards the front of the class but they weren't able to get out their books because Snape spoke again.

"Since I have had the pleasure," he said and the last word had been spat out like something foul. "Of teaching you for the last five years, I am aware of your abilities. Somehow you all managed to scrape the outstanding grade that I demand of NEWT students. Just because you scored your OWL does not mean you will succeed in getting a score in NEWTS. If you fall behind in this class, I will not help you and if you fail twice consecutively you shall be leaving through that very door."

Harry felt Hermione sit up with rapt attention at the threat but he managed to stay calm. He knew that they could all brew well enough; it was just Snape trying to intimidate them.

"I will not accept failure in this class, I only allow the best potions students and I have never had a student fail at NEWT level in my tenure as potions mater in this school. If you fail you had better be careful as you will experience my displeasure." He said and he glared at each and every one of them but on Harry his eyes lingered. "I also will not entertain the perception that if your father is headmaster that gives you special treatment. To me you are like any other students and I will treat you worse so I cannot be accused of favouritism, is that understood?"

"Of course professor." Harry replied controlling his annoyance at the dig.

"Granger, Potter stay where you are, you will be joined by Nott." Snape said and finally turned away. "Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson you are with Boot. Macmillan, Bones with Patil. Greengrass you can sit with Goldstein and Corner. I will not accept any foolish behaviour in this class House rivalry will be left at the door."

Harry and Hermione were joined by Nott who gave him a small nod and smile but his face became impassive when Draco looked over at them with a frown on his face. Harry pulled out his scales and potions kit but he couldn't find his potions book.

"You will see that there are seven potions along the front, gather around I wish to test what reading you have done over the summer." Snape ordered and with a billowing cloak he retreated behind his own desk where the potions stood in cauldrons. Snape pulled off the lid of the first potion to reveal what looked like boiling mud. "What is this potion and name four ingredients. Black-Potter I am sure you can tell us this?"

Harry pushed back a smirk; he of course did recognise the potion having used it himself. "Its Polyjuice potion, if correctly brewed it will allow the drinker to change into the form of another for short period of time depending on the method of brewing and the potency of the ingredients." Harry said and he saw Snape's eyes narrow with suspicion, obviously still believing that Harry had stolen ingredients even though Crouch had been caught red handed. "It contains shredded boomslang skin, lacewing flies, horn of a bicorn and the last ingredient will be the essence of whom you wish to turn into; hair, blood, nail, or skin."

"An adequate answer." Snape sneered and he turned his nose up at him and pulled off the lid of the next cauldron which looked to contain only water. "Who can tell me what this potion is?"

Only one hand flew into the air and that was Hermione's but Harry knew that Snape wouldn't pick her as he hated it when she answered questions and her need to be right all the time.

"Black-Potter shall we test if you are as much as a dunderhead as we all believe you to be?" Snape added looking back at him. His comment elected a snort of laughter from Draco and Parkinson.

"Of course professor." Harry said and walked closer to the cauldron to get a better look, it was colourless, odourless and didn't move. There was only one potion that Harry knew of that had that description "Veritaserum, it the most powerful truth telling potion in the world, it contains the tears of unicorn and also shavings of its horn, billings root and I believe a drop of Sphinx blood."

"It seems that the great Harrison Black-Potter has indeed opened his books this summer. Let's see how much he learnt then." Snape said with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he opened another lid and it was another clear liquid but it showed signs of disturbance and it also contained an odd aroma. "Again" Snape commanded.

"I do not know sir but at a guess I would say that this is a Draught of living Death?" Harry said hesitantly not knowing if he was correct.

"Correct." Snape said begrudgingly and then snapped. "What is it and its ingredients?"

"It is one of the most powerful sleeping draughts, once consumed it will place the drinker into such a deep slumber that they will seem to be dead and they will have no life signs." Harry said more confidently. "You once told us that it contains: the powdered root of asphodel and an Infusion of Wormwood but it also contains Sopophorous bean juice and sloth brain."

Snape's lip curled and they both remembered the reasons for Harry knowing those first two ingredients, and it had been in a situation just like this. He pulled open another lid and it contained a potion with a pearly look.

"Miss Greengrass, please rescue Mr Black-Potter he doesn't seem to know what the potion is." Snape said looking at Daphne expectedly.

"That is Amortentia, the most powerful Love potion ever created." she said. "Although classed a love potion, no potion can create such a thing. Its true property is to create powerful infatuation and obsession to the drinker."

"Correct." Snape said. "Five points to Slytherin, next Mr Boot"

The next potion had been an Elixir to Induce Euphoria and the next had been a complex wide spectrum poison antidote which had been answered by Nott.

"This is the last potion." Snape sneered and he uncovered the smallest little cauldron that Harry had seen and inside was a golden potion which had drops jumping out like little goldfish out of the potion and back in.

Hermione gave a small gasp which had caught the attention of the entire class.

"Miss Granger, put the class out of its misery, you obviously know what this is." Snape said in a bored voice.

"It is Felix Felicis, its liquid luck." she said immediately. "It makes you lucky!"

"Well Miss Granger you are quite astute at pointing out the obvious." Snape sneered. "Liquid luck makes you lucky. How quickly your intellect must have come up with that answer."

Hermione blushed scarlet but otherwise ignored the look she was getting from Snape and the ecstatic looks from the two of the Slytherin students.

"As you just heard this is a potion that will grant the drinker luck. It is the most complicated NEWT potion you can brew, however you will not be expected to be able to brew it, only know the theory behind it. It can be disastrous if brewed incorrectly and it takes six months to brew." Snape said and he sent them back to their desks. "Today you will be brewing the Draught of living Death, you have one hour, instructions are in your books, any ingredients that you do not have are in the stores."

Harry returned to his desk and opened his bag but he couldn't find his copy of the potions book.

"Where is your book?" Hermione asked seeing him searching for it.

"I don't –"Harry said and he remembered who had it last. "I think Ron has it."

"Harrison, there are spare copies in the store cupboard." Nott said from next to him, "Just don't let Snape catch you without a book."

"Thanks." Harry said and he darted into their before anyone else. There was only three copies of Advanced Potion making, one had a black stain running through the pages making it illegible, another looked to be covered in vomit and another looked very old and battered but was full of notes.

He picked up the book with notes and took it back to his desk and began to plan out his own method of brewing. The handwriting in the book was small but he was able to read through it at the directions. The previous owner had amended the methods for brewing the potion and most of them were things he would have done.

Once everyone had begun and after ten minutes had passed a great deal of blue-ish steam began to permeate the classroom where everyone had reached the first few steps. Hermione of course was ahead of Harry and she was looking incredibly flushed and frustrated already her potion was blackcurrant coloured which told Harry she was halfway through.

He had learnt last year that Hermione may steam through a potion but his preparation and alterations produced better results than her own and he would overtake her at the last steps. He added the roots to the potion and his own began to give of the blue vapours. He looked at the instructions and it was telling him to cut open a sopophorous bean to add the juice to the potion.

He pulled out the bronze cutting knife from his kit and attempted to cut it open but the beam refused to give, he looked up and saw that many of the students were having the same problem. Michael had cut open his hand trying to pierce the bean. He looked back down at the small shrivelled bean and tried to crush it with the knife but it still didn't work.

He pulled the copy of the Advanced potion making towards him and saw that the instruction on the book had been scribbled out and a notation added: Crush with dagger, releases juices better. And another note said SilverDagger not Bronze. Harry gave a frustrated growl remembered too late that the sophophorous plant could only be pruned and cut with silver or wood. He glared at the professor who seemed to be watching them all try to cut the beans and realised this was another test.

"Nott do you have a Silver dagger in your kit I could use for a moment?" Harry asked quietly.

Nott looked at him from his own attempts of cutting the bean with his bronze cutting knife and he pulled out a roll of leather which exposed a full set of potions utensils but contained a silver dagger and knife and handed one to Harry.

"Sophophorous plants." Nott said looking back at his own bean with a look of realisation. "Thanks for the tip Harrison." and he pulled out the knife and pierced the bean expelling the juice slowly a drip at the time.

Harry nodded and took the dagger and did as he had done originally, crushed the beam with the flat side of the blade, which cracked the outer hard exterior and the juice flowed much easier and quicker.

His potion turned a light lilac which was better than Hermione's black current coloured potion, as it meant that she had not added enough of the juice. He pulled out the glass stirrer and began to stir the potion as the instructions said: seven times counter clockwise then pause for a minute then repeat. This was the last stage of the potion and the stirring on the medium heat was supposed to turn the potion clear. Hermione had been stirring for fifteen minutes and hers had only lightened slightly.

His own lightened slowly as he began to stir but it wouldn't go clear like Snape's had and it still had a slight pinkish tinge to it which refused to go. He was distracted by the purple bubbles that suddenly began to pour out of Terry Boot's cauldron that the stir fell from his hand and stir sat still for a moment before performing a clockwise stir on its own slowly for the minute.

The potion was still the same colour and it didn't look like that stirring had improved it so he did it again. and out of curiosity he let go of his stirrer again and watched as it stirred clockwise again on its own, he decided to test a theory and stirred seven times counter clockwise and with a held breath immediately performed a full clockwise stir which caused the potion to simmer calmly and the stirrer didn't move on its own.

He assumed that there must be something happening that he couldn't see within the potion, like a current that needed to be calmed. He tried the same combination again and to his amazement his potion became clearer, not entirely but he had done better than everyone else.

Ernie had somehow created a navy looking potion which Harry had no idea how he had done. Next to him Hermione had managed to get her potion a dark lilac and Nott had a smug look on his face as his potion was only a shade darker than Harry's.

Snape went around the tables as they packed away their belongings and looked over their potions. At Hermione's he had merely sneered in disgust, Harry and Nott's however he had looked at carefully and stirred them. "It would seem that two among you have managed to correctly brew the potion. Ten points to Slytherin for a passable first NEWT potion, Black-Potter can have two points to Gryffindor as I am sure that he copied Mr Nott."

Harry cursed under his breath as they left the classroom, Hermione walking beside him.

"That was incredibly unfair of him." she said. "You didn't cheat from Nott did you?"

"No, he didn't." said a low voice from behind them.

They saw that Nott was walking behind them. "I copied him, it was Harrison who reminded me of the properties of the bean and it was him I copied the stirring alteration from. Sorry Harrison but Snape just doesn't like that you are better than a snake."

"Don't worry about it Nott." Harry said shaking his head. "I am used to Snape."

"Well I will be seeing you in runes." Nott said and he stalked away.

"Strange to think he is the son of a Death Eater." Hermione said quietly. "He doesn't seem to care about their regime."

"He doesn't," Harry said remembering what Nott had told him. "But that doesn't mean he cannot be coerced into following."

"True." Hermione said and she gave him a shrewd look. "What did he mean by stirring combination? How did you get that potion to change to that colour?"

Harry wasn't able to answer as they were met by Neville and Ron who were looking windswept.

"When is the Quidditch try-outs Harry?" Ron asked. "Neville has been helping me practice and I cannot wait to get back on the team."

"I am no Quidditch player Ron." Neville said. "My throwing a quaffle will be different than someone like Katie throwing one."

"Semantics Neville." Ron said waiving his concern away. "Practice is practice."

Harry thought about it as they walked into the Great Hall, "I will do it tomorrow night, I am sure Professor McGonagall has a list of students who wish to try-out but I will announce in tonight too."

"How was potions?" Neville asked.

"Good. Snape is the same as usual, tried to make a fool of me" Harry replied smiling. He turned back to Hermione. "And I added a clockwise stir to the potion after the counter clockwise ones and then started again without the pause."

"But the book said –" Hermione began to say.

"Hermione the book does not have the best method printed in them." Harry said.

"Advanced potion making was being used when my gran was at school." Neville said. "She wanted me to have a look through it during the summer to see if I wanted to continue learning it privately. I doubt it has changed since the book was first published."

"NEWT potions isn't about following instructions, it is about following you own instincts and discovering your own skills by altering potions. That is a true potions master, someone who can see a problem and correct it." Harry said having had a similar conversation with Ron yesterday. "You must have done the same when you cut the Sophophorous bean. The text said cut with bronze dagger but you managed to juice it."

"Well yes of course, a Sophophorous plant can only be cut using silver or wood." Hermione said. "I just assumed it was a misprint."

"No, I read that book, there are many potions that are wrong. They will give you a potion that is correct but it will not be perfect and with not be a potent." Harry said "And oh yeah Ron, do you have something of mine?"

Ron looked confused at the accusation "No, not that I know of."

"What about my potions book?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah." Ron said. "I was reading it last night, put me out like a light."

"Well it's okay, I found this book, and it has a lot of notes in it." Harry said pulling out the book, which Hermione pulled towards her.

"Harry you cannot use these notes!" she said immediately. "How do you know they will work"

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I can use them because I actually would follow most of them automatically anyway. It's just because you are too closed minded to see past a school text that you are incapable of doing something on your own."

"What! I am not closed minded!" she exclaimed. "The text is there for a reason!"

"Yes as a guide!" Harry exclaimed. "It is not a religious text that you must follow on faith alone, you should always question things! You seem to be happy to question me, so why can you not question a book!"

That comment brought Hermione up short and she didn't have a reply but she threw the book back across the table at him and pulled out her ancient runes book and blocked them out with it. Harry and Ron exchanged helpless looks but Harry wasn't done. "I have told you before Hermione, do not question me. I know my own mind as much as you think you know it! If you do not you may find yourself short of a friend."

Harry stood up and left the Great Hall but he didn't leave for the greenhouses, he walked over to the steps to the dungeon and walked towards the kitchens. He walked passed the alcove that contained big barrels and couldn't help but wonder why they were there but his stomach rumbled so he walked to the painting the concealed the entrance to the kitchen and tickled the pear.

The moment the door opened an elf met him at the entrance.

"Can Rhagr be helping you?" the male elf said with an excited voice. "Black-Potter sir be liking something to be eating?"

Harry smiled at the elf. "Please Rhagr, can I get a sausage roll and cup of tea?"

"Yes sir." he said and he was ushered to a small table out of the way of the elves who were cooking up a storm. "If Black-Potter sir is needing anything at all sir is just needing to call."

The sausage role was fresh from the oven rather enjoyable but it was lonely and he knew that he would need to apologise to Hermione. From his bag he pulled out his runes journal where he had been drawing the rune circles that he had come up with at the end of the last school year. He was certain that his last runic configuration was correct but to test it he would need to etch it onto something more than parchment and channel some magic into the master rune but that was one of the dangers of runes, if not done correctly the magic could be dangerous or have adverse effects not spelt out in the runes.

Harry spent the remainder of his lunch checking them all again. He had open his Runes textbook and was constantly checking translations he was so intent on his work that he didn't hear the school bell and it was only when he felt a prod in his side that he looked up.

"Sir is needing to be going sir, it is being time for classes sir." a little elf said. "The bell is been ringing."

"Thanks." Harry said and flicked his wand at his books and notes and they piled themselves neatly. He picked them and placed them in his bag before running out of the kitchens and back out to the Greenhouses for their second Herbology class of the day.

He took a seat next to Ron who had saved him a seat. Hermione however was on the other side of the class with her head firmly in the direction of Professor Sprout's desk.

"She is in a right mood." Ron said quietly. "She hasn't said a word since you stormed off. I know you had a point, just like last year, but did you have to be so hard on her second day back?"

"Yes." Harry said testily showing Ron that the subject was closed. The lesson had been sat in silence by them both as Professor Sprout gave them a lecture on the plant they had been working with that morning and then they began a topic on the use of self-replicating fertilizers in Herbology.

It was not entirely unusually for Neville to answer most of the questions Professor Sprout asked but the fact that Hermione had not put her hand in the air once was noticed by every student in the class, even the professor was giving her thoughtful looks.

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that he had caused Hermione's bad mood and never had she once in all her arguments with Ron failed to volunteer information in classes. She had not bothered to go to the Great Hall for lunch and Harry and Ron sat talking about anything other than the absence of their female friend, and so had fallen into a dull conversation regarding the weather and Quidditch.

Study of Ancient Runes was next class and Harry knew that he would see Hermione there as the both shared the class, since Ron had not taken runes and Harry had quickly caught up last year. When he arrived at the classroom Hermione was sat with her back straight staring directly at the empty blackboard.

Steeling himself Harry sat next to her. He thought to himself under no circumstances was he making the first move in making a conversation; she had started this disagreement with her failure to look passed a book. He also comforted himself in the fact that he had still sat next to her even if they were not talking.

"Good afternoon." said Professor Babbling walking into the class. "Unfortunately today will only be a theory lesson, so books and quills out please."

They hurried to do as bidden but Harry saw Hermione shoot him a glance whilst she was leaning into her back for a decent quill.

"Now, A study of Ancient Runes will differ at NEWT level that what you have experienced during you OWL's. This year and the next you will study more advanced runes, their configurations and their applications. Also part of the NEWT's is a practical assignment, for your NEWT you must submit an example of runic configuration, charged with magic." she said and her gaze became stern. "I should not have to warn you on the dangers of Runic magic, it is incredibly complex and a single wrong Rune will change the magic into something you did not predict. However who can tell me the benefits of binding magic to runes?"

Harry raised his own hand ignoring the glare that Hermione gave him which clearly showed that she didn't think him capable.

"Mr Black-Potter?"

"If you were creating a magical artefact you could use runes to make the magical alterations permanent depending on the Runes used and the configuration and definition." Harry said. "Normally an artefact could only retain the magic bound to it until the caster died and then the magic would dissipate. However by utilising runes within the artefact you are able to bind magic into its very foundation and depending on the enchantment and the amount of power placed into the configuration the magic will continue to hold after the death of the caster." Harry said. "However old runes that still hold their charge can decay over time and can change their function."

"Correct in principle." Professor Babbling said. "I see that you have been looking at the diverse uses of runes over the summer. He is right in that it can help bind an enchantment, it can be used to create many magical practices and processes. Who can name an example?"

Daphne put her hand into the air and was called on. "I have seen stoves that contain runes on the hobs to heat saucepans and they ignite at a muttered word, another use is containment ward based solely on runes. They were used by the hunters of the past to catch supernatural creatures and would only activate when the creature they are set to catch cross the trap."

"Excellent examples. Many of the braziers that light Hogwarts also use runes, igniting at certain times during the day, but some ignite when detecting a human presence." She said. "Now tell me is it possible to combine Norse with Celtic runes?"

Harry wasn't entirely sure of this answer but he had read of examples and the professor had mentioned in in passing before. He put his hand in the air as too did Hermione, Daphne and Draco.

"Miss Granger?"

"It is not possible, as the use of different types of Runic alphabets would not allow the magic to bind correctly, therefore rending any written spell useless." she said.

"No unfortunately that is not entirely true. Whilst you are correct in pointing out the difficulties, would anybody else like to add on Miss Grangers answer." she corrected and she called on possibly the worst person to correct Hermione.

"It is possible, with the correct knowledge of magic, that two entirely different runic alphabets can be utilized together. However the master rune is something that a lesser witch will be unable to identify." Draco said in a snide voice. "In some cases it takes knowledge of hybridual runes to utilize as the master rune."

"Correct Mr Malfoy," Professor Babling said with a smile but gave him a pointed look for his comment about lesser witches. "However in some cases of runic scripture of a more simple nature it is possible to use a master rune of either alphabet. Mr Malfoy also mentioned hybridual runes, what are these?"

"Runes that are a combination of both runic alphabets, it can take a Master Runist to create them." Draco said and he gave Hermione a pointed look.

"It is not impossible but it takes dedication and years of knowledge to create a bridge between different alphabets and to create a new rune is fundamentally difficult as they can be rejected. However can you think of another way to bridge the gap between them?" Professor Babbling questioned them and not a single person raise their hand for a few minutes but Harry thought of something and raised his hand.

"Is it possible to use a third alphabet?" he asked. "Celtic and Norse are old but in Egypt, runes are the original form writing so couldn't they be used?"

"Excellent Mr Potter." Professor Babbling beamed happily. "You are correct and as most practitioners of Runic magic will also learn, Hieroglyphic Runes are used by many. However cuneiform can also be used if you have knowledge of Ancient writings. These runes are old and are capable of being used for magic, but they are less refined than Celtic and Norse, however they are far more potent. The ancient Egyptians were capable of extreme feats of magic. Their tombs to this day contain traps and magical defences powered by their runes and it takes teams of curse breakers to disarm and understand them."

"Now we have gotten a little off topic." she said smiling at them and returning back to the reason for the lesson. "This year you will be learning how to write and decipher complicated runic processes within a runic configuration and once your knowledge had got to an acceptable level we will begin to etch runes and by the end of the year you should have created a number of runic spells and powered them. We shall also touch on Bridging Runes, Hybridual runes but as further reading I would suggest that you take the time to read through a codex of cuneiform and hieroglyphics as in your NEWT practical you have three hours to create a spell for a specific task and you may need to use them."

"Now pull out your books and turned to chapter one, we shall begin with a basic task: The creation of fire using runes."

The lesson had been one of the most fascinating lessons Harry had ever had in Runes. They had spent the remainder of the lesson reading the chapter and discussing the application of Runes to the tasks. The most crude and inefficient configuration was creating fire from the magical energy that charged the runes but with the correct application you could concentrate sun beams, draw heat from the air and ground, use lightning, friction and even turn matter into energy. All was possible and there were many more methods all of which could be used if the user had sufficient knowledge of Runes.

He had been sorely disappointed when the bell had rang and he packed up his books and parchment, both of which were covered in notes and he left the class with Hermione walking next to him and she looked to having an internal battle with herself and he didn't interrupt her.

"Harry please can we stop this." she said eventually, when then were a corridor away from the common room. "I don't want to fight about this."

Harry remained mute and looked at her expectantly.

"I understand that you are angry with me, I am sorry for accusing you of cheating and being unable to comprehend the methods the notes use." she said earnestly. "But I do not think it is a good idea to use that book in potions. If Snape catches you he will have you in detention for the entire year!"

Harry looked away at her last comment, it might have been a desperate plea from Hermione but he couldn't fault her point. "I understand your reasons, but you have to understand that in some classes now I am really ahead of you."

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I have seen the way you have improved but you have done it so quickly I cannot keep up. The only lessons that I am better at is Charms theory, Herbology, and Transfiguration theory, in every other class you our outperforming me now. You have only been learning Runes a year but you a taking to them like a fish to water and its scaring me."

Harry stood stunned. He had never considered how far he had come and he chose not to look at the student leader board scores between breaks but he couldn't help but remember his OWL scores were lower. "I use what knowledge I have and adapt it to my needs, something that was drilled into me in Bulgaria. You have a broader knowledge of many magic's than I do but I have learnt to maximise what I do know. Potions is a skill that takes knowledge and logical thinking. You however cling to that book and refuse to see thing outside of it and that is why Snape will not grade you higher than an A this year."

Hermione bit her lip at his words and he could tell that she was struggling to understand what he meant.

"Come on, we have homework to do and I am sure Ron could use your help if he has spent all his free time flying." Harry said smiling and accepting her apology.

The remainder of that evening Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent finishing the homework that they had already been set. Once done Ron went to bed early having been flying for most of the evening and afternoon leaving Harry and Hermione reading in their chairs in front of the fire.

"Harry what have you been drawing in those Rune circles?" she asked after an hour of silence and most of the students were starting to head up.

Surprised that she had actually asked him he looked up, "A simple magic," he said. "But something that I am trying to perfect."

He pulled out his book and handed it to her and she flicked through the drafts before finding his most current effort. She was frowning as she read them and a number of times she was forced to look at a book or two to decipher the runes.

Harry sat patiently watching her wondering if she had worked out what they were of if there was a problem with them. He had wanted to do it alone but sometimes it helped for someone to find the faults you couldn't see.

"The principle is simple but what you are trying to do is not." she said frowning. "I think I know what this does but I have never seen this application before in such a way."

Harry wasn't surprised since it had taken him weeks to get this stage and he had based the runes of the effects of many spells that created the desired effect.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's a silencing Rune circle, entwined with what I can only call a scent masking circle, but you have also added a small alteration to create something I cannot understand." She said in annoyed tone as she tried to translate one of the smaller circles that made it up, "Projection of the field to include foreign bodies, but it doesn't make sense."

He couldn't help but feel relieved; she had understood most of the circles definition and direction.

"It's a stealth spell that I am hoping to create to help when using my cloak, or even in a duel." He said "I learnt that silencing spells are not fool proof and being invisible isn't always enough. An animal can detect you by smell. This ward will create a silencing field around a person but also onto what they will touch. It will be concentrated around the feet but it was stop all sound in a person's body area. Scent masking is simple, a field extends to stop smells from escaping a person but it has to let scents to enter the wielders nose. I need to add the obscuring magic and weightlessness if possible too but for now it is obscuring magic that I cannot tie into the circle but with today's lesson I think I can."

"Well you have a viable scripture on a previous page," Hermione said flicking back through the book "but I do not know how to bridge the runes as your first two scriptures are in Celtic but the obscuring runes are Norse dialect. But I think I know a way for you to add the weightlessness into the description."

They spent the next hour going through a new addition to part of his existing writing and added the description of removing body weight from the feet and using her knowledge of Arithmacy she was able to come up with a formula to combat his own weight.

"That should work. It will not cancel out all of your weight but it will take a great deal away and prevent deep footprints and once you have worked out the obscuring runes your scheme should be perfect. How will you test it?"

"By –" Harry began but he wasn't able to continue his sentence when a great howl echoed through the castle and grounds, "That sounds like Moony," He said frightened, "but he has the potion from Highmoon, he told me he just curls up and sleeps."

The howl was heard again and it was louder than before and it contained anger and rage. Deep within Harry he could feel his own inner wolf stir at the call, he began to walk towards the portrait hole with Hermione following.

"I want to find Sirius, this is not normal for Moony, he should just be asleep." Harry said. "I also want to know if Remus has had his potion, if he hasn't I want to know why."

"Harry are you sure we should be out there?" she asked. "What is Professor Lupin has got loose"

"Impossible, there is no way Moony could open his office door the night of a full moon, it was warded by Sirius, Flitwick and Remus himself, he cannot be –" He said and exited through the portrait hole Hermione made to follow but the Fat lady swung shut suddenly blocking Hermione's way and he heard her fall over before it closed.

"Open back up!" Harry shouted.

But the Fat lady was frozen and portrait did not move and when he went to knock on her his hand hit a shield.

A great howl wailed through the castle and it was full of anger now, and Harry felt the desire to hunt over fill his own brain. A sickening thought lingered in his mind, Moony was free. The castle was in lockdown, all of the dormitories and common room defences had been activated.

Harry broke out into a sprint, if he could get to the headmasters office he would be safe. The wards would have been activated possibly from there and Sirius could protect him if he wasn't already trying to contain Remus.

Harry had barely gotten around two corners before he heard the sound of running feet, turning he saw the glowing amber eyes of a transformed werewolf pounding after him.

He dived into the closest door and cast the strongest locking charm and reinforcement charms he knew. The wooden door glowed before turning into a metal but he knew his protections were temporary; his transfiguration was not perfect and would not stand up to the strength of a werewolf. He cursed to himself when he realised that he had locked himself in a classroom with no other exit, the windows had sealed themselves in a lockdown so he couldn't escape.

Moony gave a frustrated howl and with a great blow his pounded into the door, which buckled slightly and the bolts gave way allowing him a brief glimpse at Moony. He looked rabid, saliva was dripping from his mouth, Moony was scarier than he had been in his third year.

The door was hit again and Moony attempted to push through but the enchantments that Harry had placed on to it glowed and the door repaired itself and slammed shut. Harry retreated to the furthest corner of the room in panic, trying to think of a way out of this predicament but no thought came to him.

He had a wand, his mirror was in his bag in the common room, the DA was locked in their Common Rooms, he couldn't make the talking patronus yet, and portkey travel was impossible within Hogwarts now.

Growling in frustration he kicked a chair out of the way but his growl had been menacing and with it came a long pause from the bombardment on the door, Moony had stooped and listened.

Harry felt his mouth and he felt a muzzle, and he knew of a way to survive. Abandoning all else he threw the entire power of his mind onto one task, his mind's eye was not seeing the room in front or the door but it was picturing something else, his only salvation.

Drawing on the knowledge he had of this magic he used every ounce of mental prowess and skill in transfiguration he had, willing his body to change, remembering how the creatures body had looked, each paw, leg and joint, the shape of its head and face, to the position of its shoulders and back.

Magic was rippling across his skin, and was effecting him sporadically, with sheer determination he changed both arm's into legs for the first time, but was nearly defeated but the severe pain of his bone structures morphing his shoulders and arms into another form, every muscle in his body was screaming at him, but he refused to stop.

Moony was now ravaging the door, he was sapping the strength of Harry's magic and they were straining to maintain the spell and door. The door which had been turned to metal was slowing fading back to wood and had become splintered, the hinges and bolts glowed cherry red with the heat of the force being exerted onto them and the magic that kept remaining them.

But Harry did not notice that, knowing that would not save him but only distract him from his task, he forced his body to change and it was not the seamless transformation that Sirius used with ease, this transformation was painful and he was breathing heavily. His face seemed to melt slightly and reform into a canine shape, his skin rippled constantly slowly transforming, fur erupted over his body, the silver claws of the wolf extended and something long was moving at the base of his spine.

With a mighty crash Moony was able to break through the door entirely, all of the magic was destroyed and the door was hurled across the room. Harry registered the noise and opened his eyes and his green-red eyes locked with the glowing amber of the crazed werewolf.

There was a long moment where they just stared at each other; Moony was confused and elated over overcoming his obstacle and finding an odd prey. Harry panicked knowing his transformation was not complete, and was vulnerable to the werewolf.

But with the panic came a final ripple of magic across him and he felt a primal instinctual mind entwine with his own. He finished his transformation just as Moony was about to lunge at him and caused the wolf to pause. Harry stood on all four of his legs, he instinctually raised his hackles bared his own razor sharp teeth, but a deep rumbling growl permeated the very room and vibrated Harry's chest.

Harry felt odd foreign emotions: Confusion for a moment but it was tainted with a deep bloodthirsty rage, but before he could think more on those emotions Moony lunged for him forcing Harry to yelp and attempt to move out of the way.

But the direwolf body was not like his own body, he was not used to its movements and he faltered and was hit head on with the front paws of the werewolf, and Moony bit him on his hind making Harry roar in pain before the wolf was suddenly tacked from him.

Harry managed to coordinate his legs to get him up on all fours, Moony was now engaging a bear sized black dog. Padfoot was slightly larger than the werewolf but the werewolf's unnatural strength made this advantage useless and they were fighting tooth and claw.

Moony seemed to notice that he was now outnumbered, and with a mighty push heaved Padfoot into Harry knocking them both off their feet and with a great howl of victory he sped off out of the room at great speed.

Padfoot glared at Harry and he knew that Sirius was telling him to stay before he raced away after Moony. Harry had no intention of following them, but the primal direwolf mind was rising to the challenge, it would not be defeated and its mind rose to the forefront of Harry's mind and with a slight acknowledgement of the mind from Harry allowing its presence to grow, it took over and Harry took the backseat.

Sirius had told him that an Animagus gained the mind of its form and if one allowed it could give the wizard the raw power of the creature he turned into. Harry might not know how to run as a wolf yet but the Direwolf did. He could smell Moony and the Direwolf charged out of the classroom at a speed that was rivalled only by Moony himself.

Moony was fast, werewolves had almost supernatural speed and strength that was heightened due to the full moon, Padfoot was barely able to keep up and was unable to catch up. But the Direwolf was the origin of the werewolf species, its speed and strength were not amplified by the moon but it could match a werewolf if it was determined.

The Direwolf overtook Padfoot easily and he gave a yelp of surprise when saw the streak of black fur and silver claws dash passed him in a blur but could do nothing to stop him.

The werewolf knew he was being hunted and attempted to evade him but the Direwolf wouldn't be denied. He tackled the creature and used its silver claws to dig into the werewolf's flesh driving it into a tumble where they battled for submission.

Padfoot had caught them up but had been kicked viciously by both wolves and wasn't able to enter the tangled jaw and limbs. This was a fight between wolves not dogs and they would settle this between themselves. Part of Harry had wanted to allow Sirius to help but the wolf's instincts were strong and it was enjoying this fight.

The fight lasted some time. The werewolf refusing to submit itself to the larger animal and it was getting angrier and more rabid by the moment but the Direwolf would not be denied it gained the advantage for a brief moment and that was all it needed as it gripped the back of werewolf's neck in its teeth and shook it into submission using the full strength of its body to prevent it from moving.

Moony did not go down easily, he fought and fought until his strength was spent and was left a heaving heap on the floor, covered from head to two in blood and had clumps of hair missing. With the fight over the animal mind released its hold and receded back and Harry's logical human mind took the forefront again.

He limped away from Moony having suffered a number of bites and injuries himself, but he saw that Padfoot was sat hunkered down with his teeth bared but his chest was also injured. Padfoot watched him carefully before getting up and pushing him with his head towards the werewolf and then laid his bulk on the wolf before giving him a small bark and gesturing with his head. Realising that Padfoot wanted him to do the same he complied and took position over Moony's back legs. Sirius gave a howl that sounded pained and fresh blood escaped from the wound on his neck.

A foreign animal smell suddenly filled Harry's nose making him wrinkle his muzzle in confusion and he heard the soft padded steps of a four legged animal running towards them, not two minutes later a tabby cat came from around the corner towards them.

The cat gave Harry a very confused look, which turned very stern and he could got a vague sense of disapproval from her. It was weaker than with Sirius but he assumed that was because the two species were not related.

The tabby cat shimmered and grew into the form of Professor McGonagall who had her wand already in her hand, Moony began to growl again and attempt to get up forcing Harry and Sirius to push him harder into the floor. A large black chain and five manacles appeared in front of her and they attached themselves to Moony's legs and neck before the chain linked them together tightly preventing the werewolf from moving or opening its mouth.

Padfoot clambered up shakily and he too transformed back into himself.

"Thank you Minerva." he said slowly as he cast a healing spell on his neck where it was bleeding still. He then turned his grey eyes onto Harry. "Can you transform back?"

"Who is that?" McGonagall asked shocked. "And how on earth did Remus escape his room?"

Harry didn't listen to Sirius's response, he closed his eyes and attempted to think of the transformation back but he could taste the blood on his tongue and the feeling of loss of strength, but his heart was hammering in his chest and he wasn't able to change a small part of his body. He opened his eyes and shook his head, but a whine escaped his mouth as became worried he would be stuck as a wolf.

"Well this will hurt worse than you can imagine but we do not have the time to be delicate." Sirius said, Professor Mcgonagall looked away quickly as a blue spell shot out and hit Harry in his belly and he felt his body rive in agony and the bones changed shape and muscles transformed back to normal.

If he had thought that transformation into the direwolf had been bad it was even worse it reverse, it felt like every bone in his body had been broken and the snapped back into place, every muscle torn and stitched back together, and every nerve in his body burned like burning ice. He was left doubled over in agony on the floor, sweat glittering across his bare skin and it was with horror he realised he was naked in front of Sirius and professor McGonagall.

"Hurts doesn't it." Sirius said looking pointedly at a wall behind him but he conjured a gown for him and handed it over, "I would guess that it hurts just as much as your bite does!"

Harry snatched the gown and pulled it on fast but he looked at Sirius in shock. "I didn't bite you," he said immediately but he added "I don't remember doing it."

"You allowed the animagus mind to take control." Sirius said weakly as he rested against a wall looking incredibly white. "I tried to help you many times but both you and Remus wouldn't allow me to."

Before Harry could reply however Sirius fell down against the wall, unable to stand.

" What's-" he said breathlessly "I cannot see –" he slumped and fell unconscious but a deep cold pulsating feeling was coming from Harry's family magic telling him that Sirius was in grave trouble.

"Professor what's happening?" Harry said rushing over to Sirius trying to help him.

"Stand back Harrison" she said sternly after casting four charms and she pointed her wand directly at Sirius's heart and said "Pertrificus totalis maxima!" the spell shot from her wand and Sirius was immobilised.

"But -" Harry began but he couldn't find the words to say what he felt.

"There is a toxin in his blood." she said and she sent off a patronus. "the spell will stop his blood for the next ten minutes and prevent it spreading."

"Werewolf venom?" Harry asked in horror.

"No," she said after studying Sirius intently and her eyes fell on Remus and then back to him "A Werewolves venom cannot contaminate an animagus as it only affects human blood not animals."

"What –" Harry said but before he could finish another work Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick rounded the corner.

"Minerva what happened?" Flitwick asked looking at Remus in shock, whilst Snape looked nigh on terrified.

"We do not know." she replied looking carefully at the restrained werewolf. "Lock him in the closest classroom, and ward it thoroughly."

She helped Madam Pomfrey guide Sirius to the hospital wing but she then helped Harry limp with them, his limbs not having the strength to carry him.

"He has a poison in his system." the matron said after studying him. She summoned a shrivelled looking stone, which Harry recognised as a bezoar and placed it into his frozen mouth, and continued to work. "It's not a common poison, what happened to him?"

"He was fighting Remus as a dog but I would also guess that he suffered bites from another animal." she said and the last words were aimed directly at Harry and he knew she was asking him a question.

"I might have bit him whilst I was fighting Remus." Harry said. "I too am an animagus, I shifted as I was about to be attacked by Moony."

"What is your form?" the matron asked not at all phased but was in full medi witch mode. "Is it venomous?"

"No –" Harry said thinking she thought him a snake but he remembered the book Remus gave him about wolves and their traits "Yes, my form is a Direwolf, they do have a venom not unlike a werewolf's."

"A Direwolf?" Pomfrey questioned. "I am not familiar with that breed."

"It's nearly extinct." Harry said. "What about Sirius can you cure him?"

"Perhaps," Pomfrey said before rushing off for a few minutes and returning with a small bottle of what looked like water and a second flagon. "I will drain some of his blood to check for the venom properties later, however this should purge his system." She pulled out the stopper and placed a drop on his tongue and rubbed some on the bites which began to heal and looks days old.

Colour returned to Sirius's face and they released the body bind that prevented the poison from moving further and he opened his eyes and they looked directly with Harry's scared ones.

"I will not get on the wrong end of your teeth again." he said with a smirk before falling asleep.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Surprise at Sunrise **

For the remainder of the night of the full moon Harry had been a resident of the Hospital wing. He had stayed with Sirius for ten minutes after he had fallen asleep, Madam Pomfrey had treated the small number of injuries that Harry had obtained but as he tried to leave for the common room he almost fell over has he had no strength in his limbs.

Professor McGonagall had been speaking quietly with Madam Pomfrey in a corner when she had seen him stumble and walked over to help steady him.

"Was that the first full transformation you have managed?" she asked him as she led him to a chair at another bed,

"Yeah. I have never been able to get my arms legs or body to transform" he said as he shook his head to shake away the feeling of light-headedness.

"Or perhaps you have never been motivated enough." she said with a stern glare. "I am shocked that you managed to transform entirely and not leave a part of yourself human. How long have you been practicing?"

"Since the end of last year." Harry said honestly. "I practiced in Bulgaria a lot."

"Well you should not try that full transformation for some time." she said sternly. "You have expended too much of your own magic in your desperation and your form is stronger than your own body so it will take its toll on you. You are extremely fortunate it did not go wrong. From now on when you practice I would make sure you are able to get to either myself, the headmaster, or Remus if he recovers from tonight."

"Yes Professor," Harry said in a resigned voice, hoping she wouldn't make him register at the ministry. His thoughts turned to his favourite professor. "What happened to Remus, professor? I have seen him on the full moon before but tonight he was rabid, and how did he get out?"

Professor McGonagall didn't answer immediately. She checked that no other students were in the infirmary before answering. "We do not know. He had taken his order of Wolfsbane and had barricaded himself like normal in his office. Sirius and I were in his office when we became alerted by the school wards that a werewolf was loose."

"What can make a werewolf go like that; I know that they are more beast than human unlike an animagus but tonight –"

"He was entirely different." she finished for him, "Like I said I do not know but for now we can only wait for the moon to wane."

"You are staying tonight Black-Potter." Pomfrey said walking over to him. "I am sure you only need to sleep it off but I will check up on you in the morning."

Choosing not to argue, he climbed onto the bed. He really was too tired to walk to the common room. The matron had come out to give him a muscle relaxant to help him sleep and she extinguished the lights in the hospital wing as Harry had fallen asleep.

He woke up the next morning to a large rumble in his belly and an intense hunger. When he looked over at Sirius' bed he was surprised to see it vacant. Somehow the matron walked out the moment he sat up and he had a thought that she had her own detection charm over the beds to detect when her patients awoke or moved.

"The Headmaster had urgent business to attend to." she said as she approached, "He left standing orders that you are not to leave this room until you have eaten a large bowl of porridge with jam." With a flick of her wand the food appeared on the table and she wheeled it over to him. "He also told me to tell you to meet him in the unused classroom on the seventh floor. It is just down for the Headmaster's office. Now if you will excuse me I have a patient to attend to."

She left him alone to eat his breakfast quickly whilst she left the hospital wing with a large bag of supplies. He wolfed the porridge down and jumped down from the bed. He felt the dull ache of his muscles and bones from around his body but he was not going to leave Remus upstairs, especially after what he had done.

The walk to the seventh floor corridor was one of the most strenuous he had ever taken, slowed and hindered by the pain in his body, he had been overtaken by a group of first year Ravenclaws who had laughed at the pace he was walking.

Eventually he managed to get to the classroom and he could feel the enchantments that had been cast in the very air. The door to the classroom had been transformed into a thick metal. He felt the door's magic under his very knuckles when he knocked on the door.

The door opened and he didn't even acknowledge Sirius who had opened the door. Inside bound upright with his arms and legs outstretched like the Vitruvian Man, bound by thick metal manacles that were driven into the very walls, was Remus.

Remus looked incredibly worse for wear: he was naked apart from a pair of rough spun shorts tied with ropes, and Harry could see the muscles under his peaky skin, the amount of scars that covered his body, and a number of fresh wounds that now had poultices applied to them.

But the most startling discovery was Remus' eyes that were normally dark green, were now the glowing orange of Moony, and his face would change periodically with the ghost of the wolf on his face.

"Harry, I am so sorry." Remus said with a croaky voice, looking incredibly mortified and ashamed "I –"

"I paid you back in kind Remus." Harry said sternly pushing Remus's guilt away, "Why are you still chained and why have you not transformed back?"

"I can't." Remus growled and the wolf inside him came to the front for a moment. He gave a growl and his teeth elongated but it lasted barely a few moments before Remus seemed to gain control. "Moony is restless and I am having to fight him back down."

"The Highmoon Institute was sabotaged." Sirius said with an annoyed voice. "Last night its containment facility was nearly breached by the twenty people who were part of the program. It was only because of the thick walls and steel doors they didn't escape but they all fought with each other and all of them have been admitted to St Mungo's."

"It was the Wolfsbane?" Harry asked knowing it was the only thing that Remus had come into contact with.

"It seems like it." Remus said, "Tasted no different but the effect of it once I transformed was immediate. It would seem that you put Moony in his place, Sirius told me what you managed to do."

"That was the Direwolf not me." Harry said. "I allowed its instincts to take over entirely; I could barely walk in its skin. Can't anyone transform you back or give you a cure?"

"Snape is attempting to do just that." Sirius said with distaste. "Although I have my suspicions this was somehow his doing."

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius." Remus said giving a painful chuckle as Madam Pomfrey pulled a used poultice from his body exposing a very large bite mark, "If this was his own alteration to the potion I would bet it was the Death Eaters who stole it from him. You know better than anyone that he does not like to share."

Harry watched in awe as Madam Pomfrey applied the same clear liquid from last night to a new poultice "What is that you're using?" he asked with interest.

"Its erm -" she said and she looked concerned looking at him before turning to Sirius.

"Snape and Madam Pomfrey were able to identify the venom that is in the Direwolf's teeth." he answered for her. "According to Snape, Direwolf venom contains an enzyme that contaminates the blood stream and reduces the strength of the creature that contains it; however your bite also contained something quite unexpected."

"What?" Harry asked aghast wondering how he could be more of a freak.

"Basilisk venom." he stated calmly. "Small amounts of it but that is what poisoned me. It is slower in Remus as his lycanthropy is fighting it in his blood."

"But why is it in my teeth." he said touching his canines with concern.

"Because there is a slight sliver of a basilisk fang imbedded into your Radius." Pomfrey answered promptly. "It has taken me until now to identify the foreign object in the bone, but it is fused with the bone from your exposure to phoenix tears."

"Basilisk venom is incredibly powerful and you have traces of it flowing through your blood but it is kept in balance by the gift Fawkes gave you in saving your life." Sirius stated "You are probably immune to most venoms now, as basilisks are the most potent, have you been bitten by any other creature since?"

Harry shook his head in wonder but he remembered the deep bite he had received from the Acromantula in the maze, "An Acromantula bit me in the Maze but I just assumed Hagrid had not allowed it to use its venom, can you take it away?"

"Don't turn your nose up at this Harry." Sirius said sternly, "You are fortunate, especially as it may help you in the future but we couldn't even if we wanted to. It's part of you now, as shown by your Direwolf."

"Sirius what are you talking about, I am a wolf, not a snake!" Harry shouted annoyed that he wasn't speaking plainly.

"Your wolf has venom that comes from the basilisk venom in your blood." He explained "But you will need to be incredibly careful, you cannot cure those that you bite. Your blood doesn't contain the antidote; you cannot excrete the essence of phoenix tears."

Sirius turned back to Remus who was flicking between his wolf and human features.

"Remus, you know that I am going to have to send you away from this castle until this situation is remedied. The ministry are aware that you are part of the institute's program and they will send someone here to take you into protective custody. However as far as the ministry needs to know, nothing untoward happened last night and you did not manage break your confinement, I still want to know how you did by the way."

"So would I." Remus growled and the anger that was on his face pushed the wolf out and his teeth grew, and his body sprouted hair all over and his lips and pulled up revealing the teeth in full force allowing a growl to permeate the air. Madam Pomfrey quickly moved out of the way but Moony was ignoring her, his eyes were focused on Harry.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked suddenly feeling quite afraid of the look he was receiving and was unable to identify it at all.

"He knows what you are." Sirius said "That is the mind of Moony; he can smell you and knows you are the wolf that bested him." Sirius transformed into Padfoot momentarily and barked and growled at the wolf. He got no reaction from him, but his head cocked as he watched Moony before changing back. "He is watching you carefully I couldn't tell why exactly but I could got the feeling he saw you as Kin and pack."

Harry's eyes widened. "What does Moony mean by pack? I thought Remus didn't believe in the pack mentality."

"He doesn't, but deep down Moony will. He is a wolf and they are pack animals." Sirius said casually. "We used to jokingly say we were his pack back at school. I think Moony might still accept that, but he is accepting you as kin."

"Meaning because I am a wolf?" Harry assumed.

"Perhaps not." Sirius replied. "I have noticed before that whilst you smell remarkably unique to you, your scent contains traces of James and Lily. Moony might smell Prongs in you and recognise you as kin of the pack."

"Headmaster, can you not force him back into his human form?" Madam Pomfrey asked timidly as Moony snarled at her.

"I tried," admitted Sirius, but his eyes fell on Harry, "but perhaps Harrison can. I don't think you will even need to transform fully; change your eyes and mouth but you will just need to growl."

It took Harry longer than ever before to change as bidden, but he managed it after ten minutes and Moony immediately whined and the intensity of his eyes diminished and Remus came back to the forefront and his eyes became green but were flecked with glowing amber.

"Thank you Harry." he said breathlessly and he proceeded to vomit in front of him. His body tensed up showing every tendon through the muscle, "but yes Sirius I know I have to leave. I am a danger and I do not think that this condition will easily change. Even now I can feel Moony simmering wanting to take control and hunt."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement, "I will have Tonks come to escort you back to the house. I will also ask Alastor and Bill to stop by to reinforce one of the spare rooms for your use. I doubt I will be able to find a replacement teacher at this stage however."

"Snape," Remus spluttered out "give it to him. He can teach what needs to be taught, a potion master will be easier to find."

Sirius looked mutinous and looked like he was about to argue, but a pointed look from Remus stopped his argument and Sirius gave him a look of horror.

"He is the best qualified." Remus added, "I am sure that you will be able to find a potions master who will be willing to take the position, especially if they were able to garner some connections from it."

"You cannot be serious!" Sirius said laughing loudly, "Him! He would never work under me!"

"He would if he realised that Harrison Black-Potter would be his student, who was on the path to becoming the first joint head of two Ancient houses in five centuries, but also to cosy up to the powerful Lord Black who is a in the political spot light." Remus pointed out. "But nobody has seen him in some time, but I am sure you could find him if you asked for a little help from a portrait."

"Fine, but it will take time to arrange, I will cover your class for this week." Sirius said thinking on his feet, "I also have the first of the equestrian lessons this week for the Exchange."

The bell rang suddenly startling them all. "Harry get to class, you do not want to be late and do not mention what happened." Sirius ordered, and he had a pained expression. "I better get to my first class, who do you have?"

"First years, third lesson." Remus said smirking. "Be nice to them Padfoot."

"Perhaps." Sirius said but his eyes narrowed when the flecks of amber grew large in Remus's eyes "Poppy I leave him in your hands but I would suggest you place him in a body bind whilst you are doing that."

Sirius pushed Harry from the room and the door closed firmly behind them, and they began to follow the many passages down to their classes.

"You did well last night Harry." he said quietly. "You did well under the circumstances, although you are now in detention for being out of bounds! My office tonight at seven." He said with a smirk as he left Harry to follow the path to the third floor.

Harry had arrived to Transfiguration slightly late. Professor McGonagall gave him a stern warning of tardiness, but she had given him an understanding look. They were set the task of completing their transfiguration from the previous lesson, but the moment the volume went up in the class Ron and Hermione turned to him.

"What happened last night?" Hermione said anxiously, "We saw the Prophet; the front page reported that the Highmoon Institute gave out tainted Wolfsbane, and the werewolves went savage."

Harry nodded slightly to her. "It was sabotage, but it will be fine. Remus was affected, but he was contained."

"Is he alright?" Ron asked, "I heard the howls last night."

"There were lingering effects." Harry said evasively knowing that Seamus was listening behind them. "He will have to leave the school whilst he recovers but he will be back."

"What about our lessons." Ron said sulking moodily. "I was enjoying Remus's teaching."

"Enough chat." McGonagall said walking over to them. "Come along; show me what you can do!"

The block of wood in front of them shimmered as they each tried it, whilst Hermione's and Ron's showed improvement, Harrys had stayed the same.

"Black-Potter you should practice that spell more in your free time." she said and walked away

"Not really in the mood." Harry said. "I can't really concentrate, I am worried."

After the double period was finally over, Harry had taken Ron and Hermione out into the grounds to their favourite spot by the lake and they cast a number of privacy charms and he filled them in on what happened, without going into much detail on how he subdued the werewolf. Hermione however narrowed her eyes, and he knew she had noticed what he was doing whilst Ron was oblivious.

"You bested a Werewolf! I would have loved to have seen it!" he said excitedly. "You didn't do that move Lockhart showed us did you?"

Harry laughed at the memory, "No, but it was nothing really, just instinct."

He hated lying to his friends but he didn't know how to tell them about his form and progress he had made.

"So what did you do?" Hermione said bluntly and with an expectant look.

"I told you what I did." Harry said quickly.

"No, you told us the end result, not how you were able to best a rabid werewolf." she said. "What did you do?"

"I erm-" he said stammering "Iamananimagus" he said quickly forcing the offending words out as quickly as possible.

"What?" Ron asked "Imagus? What's that a new spell?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked away from their inquisitive looks and said "I am an animagus."

"SINCE WHEN!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't know you were even trying! What form do you have a stag like your dad and patronus?"

"Harry why did you never say anything!" Hermione asked in a hurt voice.

"I didn't plan to become one, I discovered my form by accident whilst going through an Occlumency exercise and I woke up partially transfigured during the end of last year." Harry explained "And when I say animagus, I am still learning how to shift at will, last night I shifted in desperation and out of fear but I don't think I could do it willingly."

"This wasn't the day you went rushing passed us was it!" Hermione said brightly. "I remember that you didn't say a word to us as you ran, but I just assumed it was something to do with Sirius."

"No that was my first experience" Harry admitted, "It scared me and I ran to Remus to help me."

"So what is your form?" Ron asked with interest again.

"A Direwolf." Harry said with a shrug, "It's a semi-magical breed of wolf but it was as the wolf that I was able to beat Moony in a fight."

"But why didn't you tell us?" Ron said "Did you not trust us?"

"No, it was because it was personal, and I didn't want to tell anyone until I had mastered it." Harry replied hastily.

"But that could take years." Hermione pointed out.

Harry could only shrug he didn't have an answer that they would like. He knew that Hermione would want to study how to become one, and find out every detail of how he had done it, and Ron would want to try the transformation but would look for shortcuts to it.

"I only found my form by accident, and I have been able to get as far as I have only by practice and pointers from Sirius and Remus." he eventually said "I cannot show you how to do this, you have to find the path yourself."

"Couldn't you teach us Occlumency and go from there?" Ron asked.

"The book that I had is back at the House," Harry admitted, "but to learn you need someone to perform legilimency on you, and that is something I do not know how to do, and I do not want to know how to do."

"Don't you think that we should know how?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you should." Harry agreed. "However I cannot teach you, I wouldn't even know how. Snape taught me by invading my mind. I learnt exercises from a book but from what I read each person defends themselves in their own way, a unique defence to prevent people from learning how to break in."

"What about the library?" Ron asked looking disgusted at his own words, "There must be a book there."

"Maybe," Hermione said thinking about her favourite place at Hogwarts. "But I would bet that it is in the restricted section and I do not know if we can get permission."

"You should ask McGonagall." Harry pointed out. "She is a member of the Order and she would at least understand."

"Well." Ron said returning the conversation to the crux of the matter, "Apart from you being an animagus, how did Remus get out of his office? I thought that it was warded."

None of them answered the question, it was a question that had been nagging at Harry since the night before.

"I sealed myself in a room and set protection charms," Harry said "but Moony is strong and he broke though the magic eventually, but they were not great."

"But his office was warded by the professors." Hermione added looking thoughtful, "Your own enchantments would not be as good as theirs, and yours were put up in haste. His office was specifically warded to keep it locked and secure during the full moon."

"Well there are two options." Ron said. "Either Remus broke it down under the effect of a wonky potion, or someone let him out."

They exchanged dark looks, they knew there were enemies within the walls but this was a chilling thought.

They had a double period of Herbology that afternoon and they had managed to deal with their new plant, but the three of them were still distracted by the thought of someone letting a werewolf out on the night of the full moon.

Ron and Hermione had prefect rounds that evening so they left Harry alone after dinner; he had a detention with Sirius anyway. But they had also said they would speak to McGonagall about getting the access to the restricted section but if needed they could sneak in at night; although Hermione had stressed that would be a last resort.

Harry went to the Headmaster's office and he was shocked to see that the door was open at the top of the staircase and saw that the office had a number of people inside. Madam Bones who looked rather annoyed, Lord Jacob Danvers who looked amused, Lady Augusta Longbottom, Neville's formidable grandmother and to Harry's surprise Amos Diggory.

"Listen here Black; you are harbouring a dangerous creature within these walls!" Diggory protested. "Just because Lupin did not get free does not mean he doesn't pose a risk to this student body."

"Amos might I remind you, that Remus was teaching here last year also and he was perfectly safe. The Highmoon Institute was a target of the Death Eaters for the support they were giving the lycanthropes of this country." Sirius explained calmly. "However I do share your concern as the tampered potion has had lasting effects. I have already had Professor Lupin placed on medical leave outside this school."

"Very well," Diggory growled with frustration. "Where is he then, we are rounding up – that is to say placing them in an isolated secure location for their own protection."

"That will not be necessary Amos. Remus Lupin has been giving sanctuary, which is secure and he will receive the care that he needs." Sirius said calmly. "Now I believe that should quell any concerns that your department has."

"You are not palming me off Headmaster Black." Diggory persisted, "Who has given the werewolf sanctuary?"

Harry growled at the accusation and couldn't stop himself from speaking.

"The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter has given sanctuary to Remus John Lupin." he declared stepping into the room. He felt his own family magic pulse from his body at his declaration and he stared into the dark eyes of Amos Diggory. He had aged dramatically since his fourth year and the death of his son; he did not look anything like the light-hearted man from the Quidditch world cup any more. "Under the conditions set within the Ancient testimonies I as Head of House Potter can give sanctuary to those who are being persecuted for their magical abilities. As it was written in the days of Merlin, Professor Lupin has lycanthropy, an affliction created by wizards. Therefore it is my duty as Head of House Potter to prevent him being victimised by those who do not know better."

"You!" Amos exclaimed taking a step back in horror. "You have no right to be here."

"Diggory!" Amelia said sternly. "Mr Black-Potter is correct, as you are aware being of a cadet line of one of the families yourself. I am happy with the actions of Headmaster Black and Mr Lupin is no longer within the castle walls so he is not a risk. I am also satisfied as a member of the Hogwarts board of Governors."

"I also agree with you Amelia." Jacob said in an aloof tone "Whilst I find it regrettable that Professor Lupin has been forced to leave due to this travesty - my son and two wards speak most highly of the professor's classes – once the infirmity that has been placed onto the Highmoon patients has been cured, I do not see why they cannot return to public again. I would also remind you that werewolves are now better protected under the law, and that the ministry has no control over this school."

"Well said." Augusta seconded. "My own grandson has sung the praises of Remus Lupin, and I look forwarded to seeing him returned to his position. Now if the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures is amenable I would like to salvage the remainder of my evening."

"Thank you for your time Headmaster." Amelia said with a smirk. "The Minister will be informed of this visit, but I have a feeling that he is already aware." the last comment aimed directly at Diggory who looked somewhat sheepish and Harry realised he was a messenger of the minister.

"Not at all. Hogwarts welcomes the ministry to its halls; we do not have anything to hide." He said charmingly. He walked towards the fireplace within his office and took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Minerva can you step through and escort are guests to the gates?"

A moment later, Professor McGonagall stepped through calmly and looked expectantly at the visitors.

"Would it be possible to speak to my grandson?" Augusta asked.

"Unfortunately Lady Longbottom, if you would like to speak to young Neville you will have to arrange that for another night. We do not let parents to wander the school without escort." Sirius stated firmly. "I trust you understand given the current climate."

"Of course." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They were all led out of the office by Professor McGonagall, and the door closed itself.

"Well you took an opportune moment to speak." Sirius stated pouring them both a drink, and taking a large sip of his own.

"I was protecting Remus," Harry said with a shrug "and people will not question my actions as they would question you."

"True. I might be different to the rest of my family, but many of the public still think me dark and dangerous. Others think me a mass murderer and if I gave sanctuary to a rabid werewolf they would believe I was keeping it as a pet to use on my enemies." he said in a resigned voice. "But I cannot fault you on your actions there. Sometimes you scare me when you speak like you just did, I am not surprised that Amos nearly wet himself, those eyes can be terrifying."

"You taught me well." Harry said with a smirk. "Blacks dictate their will on others; Potters are unflinching in the face of adversary."

"Very true," Sirius said with a small smile. "But you also match another family's mantra: Death should be faced not fled in fear. The Peverell's have never feared death, which is what you did last night."

Harry had never heard Sirius mention the mantra of his distant ancestors before but he didn't understand what Sirius was getting at.

"Rather than be trapped in a hole like a scared rabbit you faced it head on no matter what the cost was. I would say that you are many months away from a full shift to your Direwolf, but last night you performed a feat of magic that was nigh on impossible."

"It was my only hope to survive." Harry replied. "What else could I have done?"

"Nothing, you couldn't have stopped Moony." Sirius said looking at him carefully. "But how you did what you did I couldn't say. Minerva has agreed to keep the secret that you are an animagus for now, although it does help to have me as your father who is also unregistered, think of it as a Black-Potter tradition!"

Harry laughed and tried to imagine any children of his learning to become an animagus he watched as children who were identical to him changing into amusing animals.

"Now, I called you here to show you this." Sirius said and from behind his desk he picked up the box that he had shown Harry on Monday morning. "I opened it last night with the power of the full moon."

He put his hand to the lid and the gap under it shone with light, before the sound of metal mechanisms began to sound from inside. After a number of minutes the mechanism stopped and the lid popped open.

He looked inside with gingerly placed his hand inside and Harry stopped breathing wondering what on earth could be so bad that the Goblins had sent it from their bank. When Sirius had pulled his hand out Harry let out the breath and frowned because in his hand there was a small golden cup.

"What's that?" he asked and sat forward and looked at the curious little thing that now rested on the table. It was made of gold and had two finely-wrought golden handles either side, the stem of the cup was engraved richly with what looked like tree branches, but within the leaves of the tree on the main part of the cup was an upright badger. Sirius then put his hand back into the box and brought out another curious item, a heavy gold locket that Harry recognised.

"That's from the house!" he exclaimed recognising it from the dusty cabinets they had cleaned in the drawing room over a year previously, none of them had been able to open the thing. "But it's not dangerous is it?"

"According to the Goblins they both are." Sirius said and he studied them both, "However that summer I was under the impression that my mother bought this as a trinket to remember my brother, I know better now."

Sirius got up from his desk and down to the level of the office behind him and brought back an ancient looking book, "This is a book that contains the images of four important objects, have a look." He handed Harry the book and he gingerly fingered the parchment pages, they were old, but he stopped paying attention to the book when he saw the drawing. It was an exact replica of what was sitting in front of him: the heavy golden locket with its jewelled serpentine S, and the golden cup and the engraved badger.

Harry traced the images under his fingers and the thought occurred to him. "These have the marks of the Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Oh yes." Sirius said. "These are the last known relics of them both. This necklace if lore is true, belonged to his wife, a gift given after the birth of their son, she died not a year later at the hands of a muggle uprising and burnt alive. Now the Slytherin family has been extant for generations however I have found the last known descendants, the Ancient House of Gaunt."

Harry fell back into one of his lessons with Sirius last year.

_"What about the Gaunt Family? You never said what happened to them." Harry asked._

_"Nothing of note really, they were perhaps the most devote blood supremacists in the country, they went as far as to marry brother and sisters to keep the magic and bloodline pure." He said with great distaste, "But the inbreeding made them unstable and mentally diminished, after generations of this practice their magic began to fade. The family gold and home had to be sold to pay off debts, they fell from a mighty house to the deep squalor over a hundred years ago, they had not sent a single student to Hogwarts in over two hundred and fifty years and they became a hermits."_

_"Why did no one help them?" Harry asked wondering why families hadn't stepped in to help like they had done with the Weasley's._

_"The Gaunts were never popular. From what I know of the tale there was a large scandal involving the disappearance of two daughters of another two houses and whilst there was not enough evidence to convict them, there was enough suspicion to known that the Gaunts had stolen them and possibly killed them or worse." Sirius had explained. "Their seats on the Wizengamot have been empty for centuries, there is only one member of the family that was unaccounted for and that was a girl, she just disappeared years ago."_

Recalling this made Harry laugh loudly. "The descendants of Slytherin, the last in the direct line, became a bunch of squalor ridden squibs!"

"Yes." Sirius said grimly, "This is backed up by the fact their family animal and Incal was a serpent, the arms are different to Slytherin's family arms but there are enough characteristics to confirm a blood line. But the key factor that they are the descendants of Slytherin comes from a gift that he passed down. They spoke parsletongue."

"How can you possible know that?" Harry exclaimed shocked.

"I found an account of an account of a Corvinus Gaunt, the last of the family to attend the school. He was not magically powerful but I read reports that he ruled over Slytherin house with an iron fist. The accounts all state that whilst he shouldn't have held the power he did, none refuted that he should rule the house." Sirius said "However one account stood out: a first year Hufflepuff muggleborn had an encounter that scarred her for life, she was stuck in a pit full of snakes which she stated was controlled by Gaunt. However when professors arrived he stated that he had been trying to save her, but to someone who was already suspicious of the family I recognised the truth."

"You must have more evidence than that."

"I also have details from a Bob Ogden of the DMLE who was sent to the Gaunt home after some form of disturbance to arrest a Morfin Gaunt. However I have been unable to find the record of that visit, or the arrest but I found his notes in a separate case file. He said that Morfin and his family terrified him with their brutality but they would break out of normal speech and make strange noises between each other that scared him senseless." Sirius explained. "Now I do not know what happened to those files but I am trying to find them."

"So you're saying that this is the actual Slytherin locket?" Harry said looking at the locket carefully.

"Oh yes, once I had a good look at it I was able to recognise the mark." Sirius added he then pointed at the goblet. "Now this beautiful little thing is a lost cup of Helga Hufflepuff, the only heirloom and it used to be the prized possession of the Ancient House of Smithe, but it was reported stolen by the family years ago after the death of its keeper."

"So why are they so dangerous?" Harry asked and he reached for the cup picked it up, but the moment the cup was in his hand pain erupted making him cry out in pain and was driven off the seat to the floor where the cup fell from his hand and the pain dissipated immediately.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed leaning over him looking terrified. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, but that has some serious dark magic in it." Harry said. "I will not be holding that again, what are they?"

"I do not know, but I know that the cup came from the vault transfer from the Lestrange's and this locket from the House." Sirius said, "but –" he said but they heard a thud from the study area and a book had fallen onto the floor. "But how?" said Sirius in confusion as he went to pick it up and brought it to his desk.

It was a leather bound book, but as he turned it over Harry saw that it had a large hole burned through it and he recognised it instantly having made the hole in the thing.

"That's Tom Riddles Diary!" he said looking at it with distaste, but he watched as the three objects on the desk moved on their own, as though they were attracted together, only the diary didn't move as much.

Sirius looked at them in horror and pulled out his wand and began to cast spell on the diary.

"Well I don't believe it" he said eventually. "This diary has a residual dark magical energy on it, just like the locket and cup."

"Wait, are you saying that these all have the same magic on them, to allow Riddle to leech life?"

"I don't know." Sirius said in with a look of curiosity. "If this is indeed Riddles diary as you say and the magic on it was cast by Voldemort, then that would mean these two also have some connection to him too."

"How could you tell that the diary had seen dark magic?" Harry asked.

"Simple, all magic leaves a trace." Sirius explained "But dark magic leaves distinct traces especially the darker the magic. Also if you are familiar with a person's magical style you can identify the trace to the caster, in this case you told me it was Voldemort's magic in the diary which makes me presume that all three of them belong to him as they have the same signature."

"How did Voldemort get these two historical artefacts?" Harry asked studying the founder relics. "I doubt the Smiths gave this up easily."

"No I don't think they did, I find it strange that Voldemort would be able to obtain this, especially as this would usually have been kept in their vault or the family mansion." Sirius said and he looked incredibly frustrated, "I have had these two relics for months but I have come no further to finding out what they are, I also do not know where my mother got that locket I checked the accounts and I cannot see the purchase as it would have cost her a fortune."

Harry looked at them carefully, he felt like a part of Voldemort was in front of him, watching him and it made him feel ill and he had urge to destroy them to exercise the taint of his magic.

"Have you told anyone else about these?" He asked.

"No, I do not want anyone yet to know about these." he said placing the relics and the diary back into the box, "Not only because they have Voldemort's magic on them, but because two of them are famous historical relics, which also has a very irritating ownership dispute, and one that is reported stolen."

"If these are stolen why did the Goblins give them to you?" Harry asked shocked knowing what the goblins thought of theft.

"With difficulty." Sirius replied "Now I promised to not hide things from you and I have kept that promise, now you can leave. Oh and tomorrow is your first lesson for the equestrian team."

"Sirius I can already fly!" Harry complained remembering the stiff rear he had obtained when Sirius taught him in France.

"True, but you will need to be able to more than just fly" Sirius pointed out, "That reminds me I have to talk to you about the exchange program."

"Are you now saying that I cannot go?" Harry asked knowing Sirius would try to protect him.

"No." Sirius replied giving him a surprised look. "I said you would be going and you will, but you do realise that as the Hogwarts Champion you cannot participate it the events as team member don't you?"

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"You are to be the school representative." Sirius said shrugging. "Fleur and Victor will be the escorts for their school and will be responsible for them whilst they are in the schools. They will be responsible for the students but will not be competing. You will also be doing the same, but as you are still a student, they will allow you to participate in the lessons that the team will be involved in but you cannot compete."

"Oh right." Harry said lamely.

"I know it's a disappointment but you know this is still an important position." Sirius said. "The only stumbling block is that you will be in charge of the team and will be responsible for their behaviour. If I had my way I would be sending a professor with you but Durmstrang and Beauxbaton are not allowing it as the ministries refuse to allow a British professor into their top schools."

"What why? We did for the tournament." Harry pointed out now feeling out of his depth. "The students will not listen to me!"

"Perhaps, but this will still be a challenge for you. You will be expected to participate in some of these events. Durmstrang will be holding the duelling contest; there will be a demonstration between the three champions to promote unity and sportsmanship. At Beauxbatons you will be the judges in the dressage trials, and here you will be coach to the Quidditch team, a team that I am sorry you cannot be part of."

"But I am the Gryffindor captain!" Harry exclaimed. "How can I be captain if I will not be here to play?"

Sirius looked at him closely. "You can hold the try-outs, and add a co-captain who will run the team in your absence. You will be here for two of the matches but you need to remember you are not there to compete, I am sending you to spy and gather intelligence."

"I know," Harry replied "but it would have been easier as a member of the team."

"No it wouldn't, as an escort you get more freedom, Fleur has agreed to take you out of the school if necessary. I would also suggest you develop your relationship with Viktor further, the Order would like to have contacts from other countries and with Viktor as an international Quidditch player he can move freely." Sirius explained. He then looked directly at Harry. "I do not like it but maybe Hermione can charm him on to our side."

Harry gave Sirius a very dirty look. "I will not be having that conversation with her and if she heard you suggest it, you would lose the organ between your legs, now I have to go and book the Quidditch pitch for Saturday morning, but I also need to get a book from the library."

"Fine." Sirius said picking up the box and storing it back into a cabinet, "but you do know that the library is closed don't you?"

"True," Harry said walking to the door and saw that all of the professors were watching him, "but since when does that stop me going where I shouldn't." He closed the door but not before seeing the amused looks on a number of the portraits faces.

Harry had been in the library for an hour looking for books that he found interesting. He couldn't help but laugh to himself that he was sneaking around such a boffin's location. The books he had picked up where on the two European schools and one on martial duelling techniques employed in the Scandinavian wars but the techniques were still taught and developed at Durmstrang.

He also stepped over the roped area of the library into the restricted section but the moment he crossed the rope and opened the gate a loud repetitive scream sounded and Harry had no choice but to run and disappear at the sound of the rushing footsteps, he rushed to the bookcase on the other side of the library.

He heard the door to the library open and the shuffled steps and glow of a lantern enter the dark library, Harry breath out a sigh of relief at having already have cancelled his light charm.

Flitch was wheezing towards his hiding place, so he cast the silencing charms and a disillusionment charm on himself just as the lantern passed over his alcove that housed the statue of the a women from the thirteenth century. Filch was squinting directly at him, and Harry couldn't tell what he was seeing but he knew that his charm didn't render him completely invisible like his cloak, a talented wizard would be able to see him but Filch being a squib prevented his discovery.

He moved towards the back of the library where there was a bookcase that was full of the lists of Hogwarts students and their school accomplishments, as well as lists of Hogwarts professors. The books were seldom read as students didn't often need to look up old accomplishments, but it did have one function, it had a secret passageway that led out of the library.

He tapped his wand to the Hogwarts crest engraved into the bookcase backing behind an edition of Hogwarts: a History and muttered in a whisper: "locks do not stop the pursuit of enlightenment." The bookcase immediately rolled backwards and then went into a waiting gap to open onto a stone passageway; however this passage was full of dust apart from a clear trail on the floor.

As he stepped into the passageway he the bookshelf immediately rolled back silently showing that this passage was often used to bypass the library closure. He was certain this passage was known mostly to the Ravenclaws. The passage exit was right next door to the library, disguised behind a tapestry which depicted Rowena Ravenclaw looking after the library.

He didn't have long to look around as Sirius and Professor Flitwick were hurrying down the corridor.

"Mr Filch were heard the alarm," Sirius said in a bored voice "but did you really need to call us out?"

"Headmaster there is a student out of bed!" Filch said with a disgusted look. "Something you are all too familiar with!"

Sirius smirked but decided not to comment his eyes fell on Harry.

"Did you manage to find the student?" Flitwick asked seemingly with great interest. "Was it another of my students?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh as he continued to walk away. It seemed that Flitwick was well aware that his students snuck out to the library.

"No sir, they escaped, but I don't think they got far." Filch said "Mrs Norris is looking too."

"Well if she is anything like Mrs Henderson, her mother, I am sure that she will find something." Sirius muttered with disgust, "But I doubt the culprit will stick around, they wouldn't be that stupid." He added in a louder voice but his gaze directed at Harry, and he knew that Sirius at least could see the disturbance area of the charm.

"We should still search for them Headmaster Sir," Filch said "and if you will agree they will be hung by their thumbs in the dungeons, Dumbledore let the old punishments die."

"No." Sirius said sternly glaring at the caretaker. "I despise the cruelty your ilk used to perform on students, you see it as discipline I see it as torture! I should also tell you Mr Filch that I am advertising for a second caretaker."

"You cannot sack me Headmaster, I have done nothing." Filch said weakly and he looked like his world had ended.

"I am not sacking you; I am hiring someone to help you." Sirius said firmly. "You are a squib, I am fully aware of that; however a caretaker with no magic cannot keep up with the work that this castle needs. The elves keep the castle clean; you fix what is broken when you can. But this school is over a thousand years old and with that age comes great degradation and disrepair. We headmasters are custodians and we must strive to protect and repair this school for future generations. It is for that reason that I am also having a new games keeper hired to help Hagrid."

Harry was unable to hear more as he stepped into another corridor and began to walk back to the common room. He was paying no attention to the corridors and wondered what else Sirius would do for the school, but he didn't disagree that parts of the school could use restoration, or even updating.

He stepped through a door which he had thought was to an inner staircase that would lead to the upper floors but instead he found himself in an abandoned classroom with large windows. Harry realised that he had been in this room before, but it had previously been the storage location of a magical mirror.

Walking to the other side of the room where there was a second door he was about to leave but remembered something else that had been in that room. Dumbledore. Harry had walked straight past him under his cloak but hadn't noticed. He had been invisible but had been blind too than the mirror.

This made him think of Dumbledore's note:

_Harry,_

_I once told you that help would always be given at Hogwarts to those that asked for it, and I stick by this statement, perhaps you will know a place where things that are invisible can easily be blind and find the help you need._

_Albus_

He knew now this was the place he was supposed to be, but looking around he couldn't see anything, even his own mediocre magical detection spells didn't come up with anything, since Hogwarts very walls were permeated with centuries of magical discharge.

"Help can always be given at Hogwarts to those that ask for it." he whispered and it seemed like the magic words as the floor suddenly lit up with a number of runes, all of which glowed with bright golden light. The runic magic was extensive and Harry found himself looking at a great formation of no less than a hundred different runic circles and contained seven distinct alphabets.

But before he could get a better look at what it said there was suddenly a great spark of fire that spread over the entire configuration and glowed bright white with heat that stung his eyes from a distance. The flames began to flicker and withdraw and simmer down. Slowly Harry could see distinct circles of fire which were slowly extinguishing in order of the layers.

The last layer extinguished but to Harry's shock sitting on a stone floor unmarked by the fire just like the stone floor was a box. He approached it carefully making sure he didn't trigger any defences that were left but there was not a single trace of runes in the room. The box was beautifully carved of ivory, it was carved with great details and it showed great landmarks: Hogwarts, Stonehenge, Camelot, a forest, and a lake.

He picked it up and opened it carefully inside there were six vials all of which were sealed with wax, and were numbered one to six, but what interested Harry most was that they contained a strange substance that was neither gas nor liquid and was pale silvery in colour. They were memories.

On the inside there was a note tucked in to it, which he pulled out and set the box onto one of the stacked tables against the wall.

_Harry,_

_Well done for remembering the long ramblings of an old man. I had hoped that you would remember this place for it was here that I discovered that the heart of a young eleven year old boy was so pure and innocent. You wanted that which you had never had, not money, fame, prestige. A Family._

_I once met a student who made all the wrong choices and he was not unlike yourself. He was an orphan, he lived with people that did not want him or care for him. He was a strange child, lonely but out of choice he pushed people away and used his natural gifts to drive them even further. When he arrived at Hogwarts he drank up the knowledge of the professors quicker than most students. He was soon the top his class and began to teach himself._

_Even at Hogwarts he did not fit in; he could be charming and charismatic, he was handsome and powerful, but he was not a popular student. He did not have friends, they were followers. Many believed that this student would leave and take a top position in the ministry and eventually become minister. Instead he became a shopkeeper, but soon disappeared. He returned with a path of dead bodies and dark magic lingering over him and so came the pseudonym Lord Voldemort._

_Harry, what I left for you is a look into Tom Riddle. Use them to understand the man behind the mask, for without this you will always be at a disadvantage for Voldemort knows you. I hope these will give you insight to his mind as it will allow you to predict his moves just like he will try to predict your own._

_I would ask that you do not share these memories with anyone other than Sirius; I also know that you will want to tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley and that is fine, but keep these memories safe. I also ask that Sirius does not share this with the Order of the Phoenix._

_Under the tray you will two items for your friends, two things for them to remember me by and for the hardships they have faced fighting by your sides and for the help that I trust they will give to you and the Order._

_As I write this the strength of my body has waned considerably. You are at this very moment in Bulgaria under the instruction of Sirius and members of the Order. I am unable to use my own magic easily and have been forced to take up Runic magic that I have not used since my youth, but even this is not as easy as it once was._

_Trust in yourself Harrison. Your ability to love is your greatest gift and will allow you to see the end of this war._

_Albus_

Harry put the note back into the box and wiped the single tear than ran down his cheek, but pulled out the tray to see what lay underneath, there were two velvet pouches but something flew out of the box which Harry instinctively caught. A golden snitch with a note attached.

_Harry's First Snitch – Your father often had a Snitch so I kept this in case you wanted to continue the tradition. _

Harry smiled, he remembered that he had almost swallowed this particular snitch and it seemed to recognise his touch as when he opened his hand it took flight but did not leave his sight.

He opened the velvet pouches and found inside one was a book written in Runes entitled the Tales of Beedle the Bard, and a silver instrument that Harry had never seen. Under the items however there was another note.

_To Hermione Jean Granger. I give to you my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard; I hope that you will find it entertaining and instructive in Wizarding culture and fables._

_To Ronald Bilius Weasley, I give to you my Deluminator. I hope that it will allow you to find the light even when the light has left you alone and will remember an old man when he uses it._

_Use them well._

Harry smiled knowing that this would mean a lot to his friends and he placed the book and the so named Deluminator back into the box and made his way back to the common room.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**House Selection**

Two weeks had passed since the horrors of the full moon, Defensive Applications had been covered by all of the professors following Remus's lesson schedules except Snape who had used his lesson to test where they were up to personally before he took the position as Defence Professor.

Sirius had taken one of the classes and it had been fun but he had not taught them again until their first Equestrian Riding lesson. The fourth and fifth years of each house had been taken out into the grounds and they were given a choice of mount and magical creature either a Hippogriff or a Aethonan flying horse as they were native to the country, a third choice had been a thestral but due to innate magical abilities and unique physiology made them impossible to use.

Harry looked at the assembled creatures and decided on choosing a Hippogriff as he had ridden them before and found he preferred them to the horse. He had been approaching a black and brown flecked one when his decision had greatly offended another hippogriff which smacked him with its wing and pushed him away from the black-brown one.

It had amused the Gryffindor's a lot to see Harry sitting on his bottom on the grass being glared at by an annoyed Hippogriff, Sirius had laughed very loudly at the sight especially as the hippogriff had been his choice moments before.

Buckbeak haughtily looked at Harry and almost seemed to dare him to object but he didn't and only smiled at his antics and apologised to Cersile Morgan who looked terrified of the great beast.

Harry bowed low which was immediately returned by Buckbeak but he received a stern glare with it. He rubbed his beak affectionately as the giant creature flicked his head and began attaching a bridle and reins to him to make the flying easier.

Harry glanced around and saw that of his house only Neville seemed to know what he was doing with the Aethonan, and a young Gryffindor girl who had jumped down from a white Aethonan to help Cersile with her own. He didn't know her well but knew she was Cassandra Blake-Wells, a cousin once removed from Lord Blake, but she seemed to be a perfect rider and had even dressed in riding robes like both he, Sirius and even Neville.

"Now how many of you have ridden magical equestrian creatures before?" Sirius asked and he wasn't surprised when it was only three of them plus Hermione having flown on Buckbeak previously. "What about a normal horse?"

Only another two students put up their hands, but Sirius didn't act surprised he seemed to have expected it.

"Do not worry; riding these creatures is not as hard as you might think." Sirius said swinging up onto a black hippogriff effortlessly and bareback. "Once horse riding was taught at Hogwarts but it was deemed too demeaning to those from less wealthy families but riding is a past time of this country and was once a proud part of our culture."

"Aethonan horses like hippogriffs are native to the British Isles. They are mostly a horse but as you can clearly see they have large wings that match their coat." Sirius said simply, "They make for great mounts as a breed they are mostly docile. They are patient and learn quickly. They are less temperamental than a hippogriff making them perfect for new riders. Hippogriffs are a great mounts too but are more independent and are loyal to their rider. They are tough and can fly for greater lengths of time. But it takes a firm yet gentle hand to tame and train a hippogriff."

"Now Dressage, as the exhibition of rider's skill is called, demonstrates the control of the rider and the trust and intelligence of their mount." Sirius continued and he made a click noise with his mouth and his hippogriff moved forwards. He then pulled out his wand and summoned some obstacles along the lawn. "This is an example of what you will be learning." he clicked his heels and the hippogriff pushed forward. It began to gallop towards the jumps before jumping but the moment the beasts wings opened and it gave one graceful flap to gain altitude and performed a flip mid-air before a controlled effortless decent and landing. Sirius made it look completely effortless and he moved in sync with his mount. The hippogriff itself moved with grace that defied its large form, performing graceful glides, jumps flips and spins all of which were controlled by Sirius.

He landed without a fault and slid gracefully down onto the grass.

"Now that is what you would call Dressage." he said smirking. "I learnt this when I was very and whilst I look like a professional and I am not the best at it but the Beauxbatons students will be. They ride every week and I had a long holiday where I hadn't ridden for years. "

The class laughed knowing the Azkaban was not a holiday but appreciated his light heartedness. Harry shook his head at Sirius knowing that whilst his riding was rusty, still posed a threat to Andromeda who had performed in her youth.

"Now in the actual contest you are marked on a number of things; the way you command your mount, your take off, the skill showcase and the landing." Sirius explained. "You're allowed only three wing beats before you pull off a skill, so you will need to make sure you gain air with a powerful jump. You should also try to learn to bareback as you will score higher on your command, but a true mastery of riding is to ride side saddle bareback, for within this activity we do not use saddles only bridles."

"Headmaster I can demonstrate if you wish." Cassandra Blake-Wells said timidly.

"Miss Blake-Wells isn't it?" Sirius asked surprised looking her over and noting her robes, and gestured for her to proceed. "Please."

She pulled herself up onto her Aethonan and sat in what Harry could only think of as the difficult and uncomfortable riding he had ever seen, but she seemed to be at ease. However she was concentrating hard evidenced by her face which was contorted into a scowl as she executed a number of jumps and twists before landing shakily.

"Five points to Gryffindor." Sirius said clapping. "Side saddle riding is incredibly difficult on flying equestrians. You have to concentrate hard because in those twists, flips and turns you are not supported by anything but your hands. I will also recommend that you do not attempt this riding style on a hippogriff; if you pull out one of their feather mid-flight you will regret it."

The two hour lesson had been spent mostly allowing those who had never rode to get used to their mounts. Harry, Neville and Cassandra had been allowed to practice their own flying, but both boys were out matched by Cassandra once she placed both legs over the horse.

Sirius had also been true to his word regarding the ongoing care of the castle and had hired the Salvatore brothers who owned the magical artistry shop in Knockturn Alley to help with some of the needed updates and repairs to the Ancient castle. The brothers were Italian as was clear from their clothing which reminded Harry of portraits from the Italian renaissance and could be seen around the castle with large sketchbooks and sketching areas or making notes.

The entire school rumour mill had been working in overdrive at their sighting wondering if Sirius was planning to completely renovate the castle. Others believed that what he was doing was sacrilege and was destroying a national monument and would add features from the House of Black.

The Daily Prophet had also found out and somewhat criticised him for defacing a national monument using Italian artisans rather than English on an thousand year old castle built by English hands.

Harry's biggest challenge in the two weeks had been on the first Saturday morning when the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs took place. When he had received the full list from Professor McGonagall she had told him that she had taken the liberty of extending his morning booking for the try-outs to the entire day. He couldn't help but thank her profusely for that as the list seemed to consist of the entire occupancy of the Gryffindor Tower.

When he arrived on the pitch the stands were nearly half full and he saw a large number students from all of the houses on the field, including many from the other teams. Stepping out onto the middle of the field with the Quidditch balls levitating in front of him he deposited them and looked around at the large crowd composed of first years to seventh years.

"Right I want a group of ten at a time to fly a circuit of the pitch." Harry ordered, "Give your names to Hermione before you take to the air."

Hermione had offered to take notes for him whilst he watched and he was glad she did with the large number of students who were trying out. It appeared that his first drill was ideal as the first group were composed of ten first years who had obviously only been on a broom once in their life. Another group had to be saved from falling from their brooms by quick spells fired from Harry, Hermione, Ron and Katie Bell's wands.

The groups had progressed at the same rate for the first few hours, some managed to complete the drill but were too slow for the team, or too shaky on a broom. The fourth group managed to bring out Harry's anger when he recognised a number of the students in the group as being Ravenclaws.

Pointing his wand at his throat he muttered. "_Sonorus_! WILL ALL NON GRYFINDORS LEAVE THIS PITCH IMMEDIATELY!"

Around twenty five witches from three houses and all ages left the pitch in a fit of giggles but Harry didn't let them get off lightly from his wand he fired ice cold torrents of water at their retreating backs.

The rest of the try-outs went slightly easier as the more experienced came onto the pitch. The only complaint he had were broken teeth, a dislocated finger, two crashed brooms and a head on collision. Once he had weeded out the competent flyers he had them try out for the positions they wanted, and he was not surprised when Ginny and Katie outflew every girl on the pitch and were pushing each other. He had them down for definite on the team. Another find was a Demelza Robins who flew well, was able to dodge bludgers, worked well as a team and could weave around players well.

He was very disappointed in his beaters when you compared them to the well-oiled machine that was the Weasley twins. Jimmy Peakes had a powerful swing but poor aim and Ritchie Coote had a weak swing but could knock an apple off your head, but he knew that they would balance each other out and with practice they would improve.

The last position that he had to fill was keeper and it was one of the most frustrating positions to fill as it seemed that every student who he had rejected attempted to get the position. He had been forced to shout himself hoarse telling them that they would not be his keepers. He had his choice down to two: Ron and Cormac McLaggen who Harry had met the year before. He seemed to have forgotten the hex Harry had placed on him along with the words they had when he had greeted him like a good friend.

Cormac was a good keeper Harry had admitted begrudgingly but he did not like the attitude he had. The final drill came to a penalty shootout, with all six team members flying around making it more difficult whilst the chasers passed the ball between themselves to confuse them before throwing the quaffle. Cormac had saved nine of the ten shots at his hoops but Ron managed to save ten which made him the new Keeper. However Cormac was angry over the result.

"I demand a retrial!" he demanded the moment Ron had saved his tenth goal, "His sister gave him that last shot! She made sure that he saved it!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry said annoyed at his decision being questioned. "I have placed you on the reserve team and you will be training with us. Ron outperformed you and just for your information Ron nearly missed that last shot. Unlike you he managed to save his last with only his fingertips."

"You are favouring your friend!" he screamed. "I am much better than him!"

"And your attitude is what prevents you from being on the team permanently." Harry stated firmly. "If you continue to question my decision I will appoint one of the other applicants as reserve and while they do not have your skill, I will make sure they are more than up to scratch before our first match."

McLaggen was much larger than Harry and he looked like he was about to punch him.

"McLaggen, do you really want to get on the wrong end of my wand again?" Harry stated with a dirty look. "Do yourself a favour get off this pitch, hit the showers and cool off before you regret your actions."

Pointing his wand back to his throat he turned to the people on the pitch. "ALL GRYFFINDORS WHO WERE SUCCESSFUL I WILL SEE YOU MONDAY EVENING! THAT INCLUDES THE GRYFFINDOR RESERVES!" Cancelling his spell he walked over to Hermione on her conjured table and she conjured a cup and a jug of water for him.

"Well that took a while." she said handing him the cup.

"Thanks." Harry replied gratefully gulping the water down. "Did you get everyone down?"

"Yeah." she picked up a neat parchment which had every name of the Gryffindor team set out by the primary team and the reserves.

**Gryffindor Quidditch Team 1996-1997**

Captain

Harrison Black-Potter

Keeper

Ronald Weasley

Chasers

Katie Bell

Ginevra Weasley

Demezla Robins

Beaters

Jimmy Peakes

Ritchie Coote

Seeker

Harrison Black-Potter

**Gryffindor Quidditch Reserve Team 1996-1997**

Captain

Katie Bell/Ronald Weasley

Keeper

Cormac McLaggen

Chasers

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnegan

Beaters

Matthew Jessop

Seeker

Ginevra Weasley

"I will get this pinned up on the notice board and I will give a copy to McGonagall. I am sure she will want to know who is on the team." Harry said and he bent down to pack up the Quidditch balls.

"Harry, who is that walking over?" Ginny said breathlessly landing next to him.

Looking up he watched as an enormously fat man waddled towards him. He had a large walrus-like moustache, he wore an exquisite waistcoat and robes with shiny buttons which threatened to pop off at any moment and contained his big belly, but they were obviously of fine make. The September sun was shining off his balding head but what Harry noticed was he was watching him with a big smile.

"Oh very well done." the man said joyfully looking at him. "Your command over your House was impressive Mr Black-Potter."

"Thank you Mr -?" Harry said questioningly.

"Oh where are my manners. I am Horace Slughorn, or as you will now know me Professor Slughorn." He said happily and he grasped Harrys hand and shook it.

Harry looked at him critically and he knew that he knew the man's name but he couldn't place why.

"What are you hear to teach?" Ginny asked.

"Potions my dear, my old post of course." he said happily gazing at her. "You are quite skilled yourself on a broom, what would your name be?"

"Ginny Weasley." she said replied.

"Wealsey, your brothers would be owners of the new enterprise of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" he queried.

"Yeah they are my twin elder brothers." Ginny said. "Do you know them?"

"Oh no, I have merely admired their enterprise but I did teach your parents when they were at school here, Arthur and Molly I believe?" he said but didn't wait for a reply before looking back at Harry.

"I know who you are." Harry said recognising the man and his name. "You were the potions master who taught my parents, you left in 1981. I have a picture of my mother and you in one of my photo albums."

"Ah yes, Lily Evans one of my most brilliant students!" Slughorn said wistfully. "A real dab hand with potions, very intuitive but also very cheeky. Your father James on the other hand, was very gifted but did not favour my subject. Sirius however could brew well but chose not to. I taught both sides of your family of course, although I did go to school with your grandmother Dorea albeit she was a few years my senior."

"The Headmaster managed to pull you from retirement?" Harry asked shouldering his broom.

"Oh it was nothing. Better to be behind the Hogwarts walls, not to mention a Black as Headmaster again will make it far more interesting. Phineas Black was my headmaster as a boy." Slughorn said with a note of humour in his voice.

"Well welcome back to Hogwarts Professor." Harry said. "But you will have to excuse me I have to return the equipment and I really need to hit the shower."

"Oh of course do not let me keep you dear boy, no no no, but I shall see you in my class and I can see if you are as gifted as your grades and essays suggest." He said and he left them joyfully wobbling away whistling a tune but he suddenly darted off towards McLaggen.

"How do you know him?" Hermione asked looking at the back of the retreating professor.

"Sirius told me about him, Professor Horace Slughorn, Potion Master and former head of Slytherin." Harry said remembering a particular anecdote. "If I remember correctly he is a professor who sees potential in students and guides them through his vast network of connections to good positions in their chosen careers. My mother was a member of his little club and was one of his favourites. Dad and Sirius were invited but chose not to attend out of principle and because of loyalty to Remus who didn't get an invite due to his condition."

"So he is prejudiced." Hermione said turning her nose up, "He didn't like Remus because he was a werewolf."

"Not quite." Harry replied carefully. "Since my mother was a muggleborn, I would guess that it was because he couldn't get garner favours through him as a werewolf couldn't obtain a high level job back in the seventies, even now it is difficult."

"But that is awful!" Hermione exclaimed. "How could he discriminate against a werewolf but not a muggleborn, we cannot get a leg up as easily as a pureblood. Nobody knew about Remus back then anyway."

"All of the teachers did." Harry pointed out. "He is a Slytherin, they do not do anything without a gain for themselves."

"Well as long as he is a good teacher I suppose that is all that matters," Hermione said indifferently "but I will not be trying to get into his club, sounds creepy."

A week later at dinner, after three weeks of riding lessons and compulsory flying lessons, the Great Hall was abuzz with an excited atmosphere. All four of the heads of house had been in a meeting for over two hours before dinner discussing the Exchange Initiative and who would be going on the program. The question that everyone was talking about was who would be going and what could they be doing in the events. Sirius sat in silver robes looking incredibly happy and seemed to bask in the impatience of the student body, as did nearly all of the other professors.

Eventually it was the end of the main courses and Sirius rose to his feet and the silence fell immediately and nobody breathed, and he smiled out at them.

"Well I suppose I cannot put this off much more." he said with a smirk, "but I do have a few announcements."

A loud number of groans whipped around the Hall which made Sirius chuckle.

"Now I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Professor Horace Slughorn, who I have managed to pull out of retirement to take his old post as potions master." Sirius said and he began the round of applause to which the new professor gave a small bow. "You may have seen him around the school as he has been setting up shop. Now you must all know by now that Professor Lupin has been taken ill due to the contaminated Wolfsbane, and Professor Snape will be taking over his class for the foreseeable future."

No applause swept the hall and Harry noticed even Sirius looked pained at this news.

"Now onto the important news! Yours Heads of Houses and I have spent two hours before dinner discussing each and every student eligible to be entered into the Initiative. They have put forward two students per year and gender into these cups," Sirius said and with a wave of his wand sixteen large cups appeared on the front stage, each with the colour and emblem of the house they represented. "Now each house will have four entrees, a male and female from each year. The same number of students will be coming from the other schools, however each school will be escorted by their tri-wizard Champion. Mr Black-Potter please come up here"

Harry didn't move for a moment wondering why Sirius wanted him but a sharp elbow from Hermione brought him out of his thought and he stood up and walked calmly towards the Headmaster.

"Harrison, as escort to the Hogwarts team and Hogwarts champion you are to select our team." Sirius said happily and he gestured for him to pick from the Slytherin cups first. "When Harrison calls your names please come up to the front."

With a nod of encouragement Harry placed his hand into the cup and realised that he couldn't see the paper slips inside but once his fingers were in the bottom he could feel two rolled up parchments.

"The Slytherin sixth year female team member is," Harry called loudly before unravelling the parchment and called. "Daphne Greengrass."

The Slytherin students gave her a very loud but dignified round of applause and she walked to the front of the hall and onto the stage and looked out with a dignified face, but you could see that she was happy.

"The Slytherin sixth year male team member is," Harry began again and he felt his stomach clench before he announced. "Draco Malfoy."

Again there was a large round of applause from the Slytherin's but there was a definite saunter of arrogance in his walk next to the front stage.

The remaining sixth years were: Michael Corner and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones and Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff, and Hermione and Neville from Gryffindor. Harry felt really bad when he called out Neville and Hermione's names knowing that Ron would not be coming with them and they were leaving him.

Ron however took it well and cheered and whistled loudly for his friends. He did not seem to mind too much but Harry made a mental note to talk to him. Neville on the other hand had blushed greatly at the support of his entire house, as did Hermione but Neville managed to give them a small thank you and stood quietly.

"And now the Fourth years if you would." Sirius prompted.

Gryffindor's students were; Matthew Jessop who was a reserve on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a beater and Cassandra Blake-Wells who was Gryffindor's star Equestrian rider. From Ravenclaw were Jullian Creid and Rachel Foxton, and the Hufflepuff's were Arthur Goodwin and Lydia Martin. For Harry a surprise had come when Joshua Danvers was picked as the Slytherin student and he gave him a congratulating smile. But his biggest surprise was when he read Aliesha Crouch. He had not been aware that any of the Crouch family were still around, he had assumed Barty Junior was the last.

"May I present the Hogwarts team for the Tri-School Exchange Initiative!" Sirius exclaimed loudly a symphony of cheers echoed through the ancient hall. When silence fell again he spoke again: "Very well done to all of you. For those of you who were not picked do not fear we will have the entertainment of watching the events but we will also be hosting the Hogwarts Duelling Tournament for the first time in forty years."

"The Heads of Houses picked entrants based on their skills in the three events." Sirius explained. "The hardest part of their job was finding students who were could duel, ride and play Quidditch. Your duelling was evaluated on your scores in Defensive Application but also in charms and transfiguration. I evaluated you all in Equestrian skills which was incredibly difficult since most of you have never ridden before. Madam Hooch who oversaw all four team's try-outs and the remedial flying lessons submitted notes on each applicant."

Sirius paused for a moment and looked at each member carefully before continuing.

"As representatives of Hogwarts the reputation and customs of our prestigious school lie in your hands. I for one would like all three trophies in our trophy room." He said. "If this exchange is successful it will be continued every few years and I hope that we can also bring back the Tri-wizard tournament as part of the program to bring in new escorts. As Hogwarts won the tournament we hold the last event, the first event will be at Durmstrang which will be the Tri-School duelling tournament. The second event will be the equestrian contest at Beauxbatons before the Exchange converges on Hogwarts for the Quidditch cup."

"Now I think that I have said enough, enjoy desert." Sirius said and he dismissed them all. They returned to tables but the noise in the hall was a like a percussion orchestra playing as loudly as possible, Harry thought it might have been possible for a troll to charge into the room without people hearing.

"Congratulations Hermione, Neville, Matt and Cassandra." the Gryffindor's cheered loudly.

"Ron about –" Hermione began the moment she sat down but Ron cut her off.

"It is fine Hermione." Ron said giving her a hug. "I am good a Quidditch, I can duel but I was useless at riding. Harry had two names to choose from, mine, Neville's, Dean and Seamus; my chances were slim, especially with my grades and lessons being so low."

"But are you not disappointed." she asked concerned and trying to look deep into his eyes to discern the truth.

"'Course." Ron said bluntly piling ice cream onto his plate. "But I will still be here where you get back, and you had better teach me – "he then paused and turned to Harry. "Actually you better teach me the magic I am missing, everything would be interesting to Hermione from spells to calligraphy!"

"Sure, I will see if I can get you one of those ceremonial staffs that I know you wanted." Harry sniggered remembering a number of Ron's choice words for them.

Ron joined his laugh but turned serious. "What does that mean for the Quidditch team? You're captain."

"I know, and I will remain so, but for the two games that I am not here, you and Katie are running the team and I am sure you will be able to make sure we win." Harry said finishing a sorbet. "But remember that I am gone, but so is Matt Jessop, our reserve beater, you may want to try-out for someone new."

Ron looked shell shocked for a moment and was left slack jawed staring at him like he had grown an extra head, "Me? Co-Captain?"

"Sure, enjoy it. I have the Elective team to coach on top of Gryffindor now." Harry said thinking about the work he was now going to have to do.

"Harry it's a shame you cannot participate." Neville said gloomily. "I would like to see you in the duelling tournament! At least I now have a chance if I am part of that event."

"Nonsense, a powerful wizard can be beaten by a simple spell." Harry said wisely. "Do you not remember the story of Elyan Gristella, knight of Camelot and brother of the queen? He was a duelling champion but was defeated because he tripped over a small rock."

Neville laughed loudly. "Well If Harry Black-Potter, who vanquished a dark lord, killer of a thousand year old basilisk, and tri-wizard champion can be beaten by a mere pebble I will eat my grans ghastly hat!"

The Gryffindors who had heard all laughed hysterically, they had all seen the vulture hat worn by the Lady Regent of House Longbottom.

Eventually the deserts were cleared away and they were sent to bed, or as Sirius had said. "Off you go, celebrations should be afoot!" And so Gryffindor House returned to their tower of the seventh floor to celebrate their four initiatives and their champion.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt**

Gryffindor House woke to sore heads the day after the Initiative Selection Ceremony. At nine o'clock the prefects had sent the first and second year students to bed and a silencing charm was placed on their doors as the festivities continued. Seamus had brought down from his trunk a bottle of Fire whiskey and a bottle of mead which had been passed round the sixth and seventh year students.

The two bottles had suspiciously lasted long into the night, and Hermione's suspicion of the bottles properties disappeared after a number of butter beers were given to her by Ron. The party had lasted well into the night and had only finished at four in the morning.

Harry had woken to a groggy head and he stumbled from his bed and directly into the Gryffindor bathroom. After washing away the nights alcohol and brushing his teeth he walked back into the dormitory and saw more than he bargained for through the open curtain of Ron's bed. A great deal of blond hair was heaped over his chest and another arm was wrapped over his bare chest.

Blushing furiously he picked up his wand and with a quick flick the curtain closed hiding the sight. He didn't wait in the dormitory he dressed and walked down to the common room with his bag and books. He had barely opened his runes texts when Hermione walked over looking rather ill and her hair bushier than normal.

"Morning." Harry said quickly.

"Hi." she replied quietly, her own bag was over her shoulder. "I don't feel great."

"Well we might as well go down to the Great Hall." Harry said checking his watch seeing that breakfast was just being served. "We can then go up to the library."

Hermione agreed but she looked a little green. "Where is Ron?"

"Oh" Harry said hesitantly "He's erm sleeping in. He said he will come down later."

"Are you sure?" she asked noticing his odd behaviour.

"Yeah, he just wasn't very clear. I think someone gave him a glass of the mead rather than butter beer and he isn't used to strong alcohol." Harry lied hoping that she would just drop it and he thanked all the higher powers that she did.

They ate very little food in the great Hall. Hermione didn't seem to be able to manage more than a slice and half of toast. Once their stomachs had some form of sustenance they left and got set up in the library in a secluded corner.

Opening his bag Harry saw the box he had found from Dumbledore and opened it and pulled out the package. "I have something for you." he said. "It's from Dumbledore; he left me something and this was inside."

She took it with a shaky hand and when she saw it was a book her eyes glistened. "Oh." she said unsure of what to say. "Its old."

"I think that is an original." Harry said knowing at least the name of the book. "It's a book of Wizarding children's stories; I think I saw an English version in my room back at Black House."

Hermione nodded and turned to the contents pages and she suddenly exploded with laughter causing Harry to hastily cast a privacy charm around them both.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We'll have you seen what these are called?" she giggled. "Babity Rabity and Her Cackling stump? The Wizard and the Hopping Pot? And these are children's stories?"

"Yeah I think so. I only glanced one of the stories about a warlock's hairy heart. They are quite different to Muggle children stories." he said. "Dumbledore left a note to say he hoped that you will find it entertaining and instructive in Wizarding culture and fables."

Hermione placed it carefully back inside its velvet sack and placed it into her bag. She wiped at her eyes for a moment before looking back up. "What did he leave you? or Ron?"

"He left Ron a Deluminator?" Harry said the word not falling of his tongue well at all. "Not sure what it is, but I don't want to meddle. But he left me a set of crystal vials, containing memories and my first Snitch"

"Any idea what they contain?" she asked looking intrigued.

"I think they contain memories of Voldemort." he wasn't entirely sure what they would show him and he knew that he needed to tell Sirius what he had found so that he could use the Hogwarts Pensieve. "I will be speaking to Sirius about them later but today I need to get our homework done."

Hermione agreed having noticed that the subject was over and they got to work on their homework. After a few hours they were clear of all their set work and once they were done they sat working through a number of their own projects. Hermione had found a book on obscure magical practices and he was certain she was now looking for Occlumency within the aged parchment, whilst he read up on the history of Durmstrang.

It had been founded by a witch in the Middle Ages named Nerida Vulchanova. However she died under mysterious circumstances and her successor Harfang Munter took control of the school and with the change in headship the curriculum changed and emphasis was placed on duelling and martial magic. But what intrigued Harry was the reason behind the dark reputation of the school; to be a successful dueller you must know the dark and the defence to dark arts. The school promoted learning and would not allow outside views prevent students learning whatever magic they would set their minds to. If a wizard wanted to lean dark magic he could easily.

What had fascinated Harry however was the use of staffs in Scandinavian magic. It was not entirely a surprise to find that the Durmstrang staves were magical having seen Mad Eye Moody's but the staffs were used instead of wands historically since before the Roman Empire's expansion and even after that the use of staffs continued.

Beauxbatons on the other hand was much more sophisticated and its emphasis was on beauty and equality. At Beauxbatons they allowed students of all backgrounds other than werewolves due to French Ministry decree after the 1654 werewolf uprising.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked looking at the book over his shoulder.

"I doubt anything you haven't read before." Harry said knowing that Hermione would have read this book in fourth year. "It's interesting; I wonder what it would have been like to enrol in Durmstrang or Beauxbatons."

"Different," Hermione said "but I would only be allowed to enter Beauxbatons; Durmstrang still does not allow Muggleborn students to enrol. Do you think it will be ok me going there?"

Harry didn't answer immediately seeing the concern in his friend's eyes. "Yes, Viktor was fine with your blood status and he was an international Quidditch star and respected student. As a representative of Hogwarts you are safe, after all you are not enrolling in the school you're their only for two months."

"You will be welcomed there as a member of the British nobility." Hermione stated in a resigned voice.

"Not necessarily." Harry said. "The Blacks have attended the school a number of times in the past but never for their entire schooling. The Potters however have never attended the school but I am also aware that my grandfather was part of a taskforce that the Ministry sent to help in the war with Grindelwald and there are still remnants of his followers on the continent. I am sure my grandfather was responsible for some of them being caught after the Grindelwald was caught."

"I didn't know that your grandfather worked at the ministry." Hermione asked with interest. "I thought he was a politician."

"He was," Harry nodded remembering what Sirius had told him about Charlus. "But that was in his later years. He joined the auror department for three years before he became the tutor for training recruits in defensive magic."

"He sounds like he had a full life." Hermione said.

"He did, before he was killed." Harry spat out in disgust and seeing her horrified face said: "Don't worry, I never told you how he died. My family magic allowed me to see it and it was one of the worst things that I have ever witnesses."

"Harry I am so sorry, why haven't you ever said anything?" she asked.

"Never had the opportunity and I didn't feel like talking about it." Harry said and he pulled out his journal. He opened it to his Rune project and from the bottom his bag he pulled out a three strips of brass and metals scribing tool. "Want to help with the scribing of the silencing runes?"

Hermione nodded, she looked over the toolkit with a thoughtful look and noticed the high quality but she didn't comment. It took them the better amount of two hours before they were happy with the runes and they had gone through seven strips of metal.

"Well that seems to be it." Hermione said. "How do you activate them or put the magic into them?"

Harry didn't respond and pulled out another utensil. He used it to pierce his skin and rubbed blood over the lines of runes making sure that there were all covered then he whispered the master rune and all of the runes glowed a brief blue before the two metal rings began to revolve around each other.

"How should we test it?" Harry asked looking at the revolving runes critically.

Hermione paused for a moment before she pulled out her wand and summoned a muggle alarm clock. It was entirely clockwork and it looked old. Seeing Harry's quizzical look she said: "It was my grandfathers. Because there is no electronics it works here but we can is use it in the test, put this inside and set it off."

Not seeing anything wrong with her idea they suspended the clock inside the metal rings and they set the alarm off. The runes glowed blue and they could see the metal bells on top being struck but no sound escaped. Harry couldn't help but smile knowing that his runes worked, he just had one more test for them. He pulled out a WWW product that he had brought to Hogwarts; a Filch's Filthy Faeces. It was a small box that leaked a smell of strong excrement but the box would become invisible so it couldn't be found as the source of the smell.

"Harry you do know that is contraband don't you!" Hermione explained when she saw the WWW logo on the box.

Harry laughed and ignored her and placed it inside the and activated the product within the metal, the smell was near immediate so Harry activated the rune ring again and the smell dissipated but it took a few moments for it to become apparent.

"Well at least we know it works." Harry said and Hermione vanished the box but they left the device activated for a number of minutes before turning it off. "At least I know the runes work, now I think I could use a different method of application."

"Are you going to use this as your Runes practical?" Hermione asked putting her own books away.

"No." Harry said "This was a test of something that I wanted. I have already thought of something more complicated and practical that a silencing container."

"What are you thinking of?" she asked placing her books on the returns trolley. "I couldn't think of anything that could be practical and be used for a specific every day action to facilitate a need or want."

Harry shrugged. "I got my ideas from my time in Bulgaria but you know we can't help each other on this, and I haven't even started my final submission. I only have ideas and possible properties and materials."

"You're right," she said. "But it infuriatingly contains so little information or parameters. I cannot think of anything that could be of use."

"Why not think of something you have at home that you don't have at Hogwarts?" Harry said "After all magical equivalents of muggle technology are useful."

Hermione halted as she was having an idea. "I think I will stay here a little longer." She said: "I might-" She didn't finish but Harry didn't stop her as she turned back to the shelves, She would be busy until she finished what she was doing, hi shouldered his bag and left for the Common Room.

However once he was in the Common Room he was met with a sight that made him feel sick: Ron was entwined with Lavender Brown. He was not entirely sure whose limbs were whose and it was a sight that should have been kept behind a four poster bed curtains.

Steeling himself for what would be an uncomfortable an awkward moment, he approached them and cleared his throat loudly but they did not seem to hear him so he did it again and it had the same reaction. Not liking the fact they were so oblivious he pulled out his wand and said "Augamenti!" Water shot out of his wand and to the cheers of the Gryffindor's they pulled apart gasping.

"What was that for!" Ron exclaimed flushing red.

Harry didn't answering but cast a drying charm on him and the chair. "Lavender perhaps you should go and dry off elsewhere," he said pointedly. "And I would suggest a cold shower."

She streaked away from him, her skin the colour of Ron's hair, but she did give Ron a long and parting kiss. Ron was momentarily distracted by her retreating behind but once she was out of sight he turned a furious gaze on Harry.

"Why did you interrupt us? Couldn't you see that we were busy!" Ron asked in anguish.

"I interrupted you as you were making such a spectacle of yourself. I am also aware of your sleeping arrangements last night." Harry said with a look of distaste. "If you are to carry off in this manner do it in private, not in front of the lower years, it is not a sight that they need to see."

Ron didn't say a word but looked around. "It's not something that they won't be doing."

"Perhaps not but they will not be doing it for a number of years." Harry said firmly. "Ignoring the disgusting sceptical you are making of yourself, I actually came to give you this." He pulled out the velvet pouch that contained the silver device. Ron pulled it out and looked at it with curiosity and he flicked the devise and the top opened up and the light from the lit lap was sucked into it, and when he pressed it again it returned. "Dumbledore wanted you to have it, hoping that 'it will allow you to find the light even when the light has left you alone and will remember an old man when he uses it'."

"What is it?" Ron asked in awe.

"Deluminator." Harry replied. "Now I will leave you with Lavender; she has come back down." She was walking towards Ron and seemed oblivious to the looks that she was receiving from most of the girls.

He went up to his dormitory and placed his books back in his trunk. He kept the ivory box within the bag and left to go and show Sirius. As he left the Common Room he saw Dean and Seamus sniggering and looking at Ron and Lavender.

"Well it seems that Ron is learning the wiles of Lavender Brown." Seamus sniggered. "I am sure it was a most illuminating night."

"Seamus! She isn't a strumpet!" Dean exclaimed joining his friend's amusement. "She just enjoys male company."

"And it seems that Ron is enjoying her – attentions." Seamus said and they burst out laughing.

Shaking his head at their words Harry left but he remembered a time when he was certain that Seamus had a dalliance with her at some point the year before. On the walk towards the Headmasters office he wondered what Hermione would do when she found out about Ron and Lavender. It wouldn't take long for the entire school to find out. He wasn't entirely certain but he had often wondered if there were underline romantic feeling s between his two best friends.

He ascended the revolving staircase and faced the door to Sirius' office and knocked.

"Come." Sirius called.

The Office was still very untidy which was unlike Sirius, his office at home was always neat and tidy but it seemed that Sirius had managed to get all the library into an order as all of the books were on the shelves and looked much neater than Harry had seen them before, but now Sirius was sorting through the many boxes and cabinets or artefacts.

"Harry, you have caught me at a bit of a loss." Sirius said wearily. "I am growing tired of sorting through Albus's eccentricities but I have also received word that the ministry has arrested a Stan Shunpike on suspicion of being a death Eater."

"Stan?" Harry asked surprised. "He is the conductor of the knight bus. He is no more a death eater than I am! He can barely count five sickles!"

Sirius laughed and placed a rather odd looking metal contraption with a glass ball in the middle that would change colours on its own. "The Order knows this but he will be placed on trial and subject to veritaserum and all manner of questioning. The ministry wants it to look like they are making progress. The arrest was made on the orders of the Minister's office superseding Amelia."

"Have they found Ollivander or Fortescue?" Harry queried.

"No, there has been not even a whisper of them." Sirius said taking a seat and gesturing for Harry to do the same. "It is odd, we have not been able to find any connection between Fortescue and the Death Eaters. I even asked Snape about it and he was not aware of anything. Mad Eye is currently making contact with many of his old informants in Europe but it is taking a long time. We have also lost Mundungus."

"How?" Harry asked remembering the crook from meetings. He had always believed him a weasel able to get out of all trouble.

"We are not entirely sure." Sirius frowned. "We haven't seen him for some time and it is not unusual for Dung to disappear but he has not made any contact at all. We know that he had a meeting with the Thieves' Guild but no nothing more."

"The Thieves' Guild?" Harry questioned. "I thought it was a myth that there was a guild of thieves."

"Oh they are real, and it is based underground." Sirius said. "They control the entire criminal underworld in Britain. There is not a single enterprise that they do not have a foot in and they keep a close eye on their own."

"Dung, he is a member?" Harry couldn't see Dung as being a very influential member.

"Yes and no, he is a registered member." Sirius said carefully. "He would have to be to sell his wares in the alley. They watch the alleys carefully for illegal activity and will punish any who do not cut them into their profits. The guild protects their members from the law if it is in their power but I doubt that you came here to speak to me about Mundungus or the Thieves' Guild, what was it?"

Harry pulled out the ivory chest that he had found and placed it onto the desk in front of him. Sirius ran his fingers over the box and traced engravings.

"This is an exquisite, where did you get this?" he asked.

"Dumbledore left me it." Harry said and he explained how he had found it and the significance behind the note he had been left. Sirius spent ten minutes trying to get information out of the portrait of the man about the curious box before he turned to Harry who opened the box and showed him the vials and letter.

"Well shall we see what the old man left us?" Sirius said in an annoyed voice. He handed Harry the vial numbered one and he led him to the cabinet that contained Dumbledore's Pensieve. "This has been the Headmaster's pensieve for a thousand years, used to help the headmasters of the day with the knowledge of their predecessors. Let's see what mysteries the past can show."

Harry unstopped the crystal vial and poured the silvery substance into the rune etched basin and entered the swirling thoughts. They fell and fell deeper until they felt like they were falling for a lifetime but brightness blossomed in front of Harry's eyes and he was forced to blink.

There Harry and Sirius stood in a beautiful country lane. It looked to be a summer evening but it was difficult to see much as on either side of the country road was high thorny hedges. But they were not alone as there was a short plumb man standing not a few feet away, what was most odd about that man was his odd assortment of clothes. They were muggle but Harry recognised than man as either a half-blood or pureblood; his clothes spoke of unfamiliarity with muggle dress.

"Good grief, what is he wearing?" Sirius said laughing and Harry couldn't help but join him. The man was dressed in a frock-coat and spats which were respectable but under them he wore a blue and white striped one piece bathing suit. He also wore glasses that were incredibly thick.

"I do believe I know who this man is or at least which family. He looks like Tiberius Ogden, so he is a close member of the family, maybe his father."

They began to follow Ogden as he began a brisk walk down the long path. He seemed to know where he was going for ten minutes but they soon came to a little cross roads and he paused to look at a wooden sign that peeked out over the top of a hedge. It had two wonky arms pointing the way they had come was: 'Great Hangleton, 5 miles'. Another pointed down a crooked road and read: 'Little Hangleton 1 Mile'.

"This is where I was brought at the end of the tournament; this is where the graveyard was." Harry whispered.

"Interesting." Sirius said having heard him. "Come on."

Ogden began to walk down a road that was far more overgrown and the hedges loomed more menacing. Much of the foliage was dead showing the barbed branches that made them. They followed the path until they found themselves at the top of a hillside and they could see over the hedge. In the distance was a village, Little Hangleton. It sat in the crest between two larger hills. On one hill a manor house sat and on another was a church and graveyard which made Harry feel sick and sent shivers down his spine. He remembered that the manor was the home of Voldemort's muggle relatives and it was clear they were wealthy. The house was grand and sat on a wide expense of lawn that was unbroken by all but a single road.

Sirius was also gazing out at the village and it came to a surprise to them when they noticed that Ogden was a distance away having broken into a trot because of the gradient of the hill. They broke into a light jog to catch him up only to lose him around a bend.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked surprised. "We were right behind him."

"Through here I think." Sirius said looking at what could only be called a slight hole in the hedge and they squeezed through. Had they been there in real life the branches and brambled would have torn at their clothes but they passed through easily and found themselves on a narrow dirt track that led downwards.

This track was wilder and more disturbing that the last, it was littered with potholes, cracks, rocks and slippery mud. On either side of this path was a tangle of hedge branches that were all dead, not a single leaf could be seen but thorns were still clearly visible. The lane for it looked like a lane was suffocated by ancient and shunted trees, all of the branches angled towards them menacingly, they reminded Harry of the trees in the Forbidden Forest but there was a feeling that Harry couldn't explain; it tickled at his neck and he felt like something was watching from the darkness.

After a number of minutes from within the gloomy shadows a building could be discerned, half hidden by the ancient trees, but it became clear to him now. Trees were growing not five feet away from the building and he didn't know why anyone would keep trees so close to a building.

The walls of the building were grey or black but they were cracked, crumbling and covered in moss and ivy. The roof was made of slates from what he could see but they were nearly entirely covered in moss and it was only because so many had fallen showing the rafters that he could see the slates in places. Around the entire house, or shack would be a better word for it were nettles and weeds they grew to cover half of the grimy, mall windows that showed gave a small amount of light from inside and allowed the shack to be seen.

Harry found the entire place to be disturbing, the area surrounding them felt like it was moving, he could hear snapping twigs and rustling leaves and it made him nervous, he was certain that there was something in the darkness. One of the crooked windows was opened slightly allowing unfiltered light to stretch across grass but was accompanied by smoke that billowed out and the sound of metal clanging.

Ogden stepped cautiously towards the house. He seemed to know where he was going but did not seem at all comfortable being under the shadowy trees. He stopped a few feet from the door where someone had nailed the body of a dead snake.

All three of them seemed to freeze for a moment as there was a louder rustle and a crack of a twig behind them. Harry and Sirius recovered after a moment remembering they were just observers and they saw a man fall out the shadow of a tree's branches.

Harry corrected himself realising the man had jumped from the tree towards Ogden who was startled by his appearance and jumped backwards in fright, nearly stumbling over the tails of his long coat. The stranger pointed at him with a dirty hand.

"You're not welcome." The stranger said.

He looked at Ogden like pure filth, which was a wonder to Harry as the man himself was an urchin. He had thick tangled and matted hair so dirty and greasy that it was impossible to tell the colour, he wore rags that passed as clothes, he was missing teeth and those that were remaining were twisted, uneven and mostly black. But the most grotesque feature was his eyes: they were small, dark and wonky and looked it opposite directions at once.

Odgen seemed to be rather startled by his appearance as it took him a moment to form a coherent sentence.

"I –erm – ah – good evening – I am erm – I am from the Ministry of Magic."

"You're not welcome."

"What is that?" Sirius said narrowing his eyes at the dirty man. "Can't he speak?"

Harry looked at Sirius confused, but he then heard Ogden question the man having not been unable to understand him. The man's speech was perfectly clear to Harry, and given the fact that the wand and knife pointed at Ogden also made it very clear.

"What do you mean? He is saying that 'you're not welcome."

"No he –" Sirius began but his eyes looked over at the door and back again. "I wonder if he is – but surely not. I think I know who that man is, as you understand him because he speaks a language you do."

Harry looked over to the door and saw the snake and he also worked it out and he felt dumb. "Parsletongue!"

The stranger began to advance on Odgen now menacingly brandishing the knife and wand.

"I am from the Ministry –" Ogden began with both hands held out to the side it what could be considered a non-threatening gesture but with a sudden bang he clutched his nose and bright yellow goo squirted between his fingers.

Over his yells of pain and horror another voice roared.

"Morfin!"

An elderly man threw open the wooden front door making the snake swing on its nail. The elderly man was shorter than Morfin, his frame was very oddly proportioned and his legs were bowed. He was broad shouldered and had overly long arms and fingers that were thick. He had a large amount of brownish silver hair that was thickly curly around his head and chin, and covered a great deal of the wrinkled face but his bright brown eyes. To Harry he looked like an ancient powerful monkey which Harry remembered thinking that of a statue of a man a long time ago.

He came to stand beside Morfin who was laughing with glee at the sight of Ogden on the floor with an oozing nose.

"Ministry?" spat the elderly man and looked down on Ogden.

"Yes!" cried Ogden dabbing his nose with his hand and restoring it with his wand but he didn't put it away. "You are Mr Gaunt, his father?

"Tha' righ.'" Gaunt said. "Got ya good, did he?"

"Yes, he did." Ogden said angrily glaring at the younger man.

"You' trespassin, this 'ere is private property. Should've made yeh self-known before 'e got yeh." Gaunt said aggressively and he waved his large arms around. "You can't expect him to not protect himself."

"Protect himself against what! I was unarmed!" Odged exclaimed getting to his feet.

"Muggles, Filth, intruders, gawkers and whatever." Gaunt said but out of the corner of his mouth he hissed to Morfin: "_Get in the house. Don't argue_. _NOW!_"

Harry translated for Sirius knowing he wouldn't be able to understand it. It had taken Harry a moment to realise it was parsletongue. Ogden heard the noise and looked around the dank grass carefully thinking there were snakes around his feet

"Mr Gaunt, I am not here to speak to you, I am here to speak your son." Ogden said determinately. "That was him wasn't it?"

"Aye, that be Morfin." Gaunt said indifferently but he was studying Ogden carefully. His eyes fell on his clothes and he asked. "You Pureblood?"

"I do not see the relevance of your question Mr Gaunt." Odgen said coldly. "I am here to talk to your son, not to you about my blood."

Gaunt seemed to disagree entirely and narrowed his already small eyes and studied his face closer before he spat at the man's feet. "whatever your blood, it cannot compare to ours, your face is known to me, looks like them who live on the land of my ancestors."

"If you son had anything to do with it then I am sure you would be correct!" Ogden exclaimed. "Now perhaps we can go inside and continue this discussion."

"Inside? You wish to go inside my house!"

"Yes Mr Gaunt –"

Gaunt suddenly roared in rage. "How dare you with you filthy tongue speak to me like tha' I am more than just Mr Gaunt! My ancestors would have had you fed to the basilisk for the insult."

"Mr Gaunt if you would –" Odgen tried again but it only made Gaunt angrier.

"I'm Marvolo, Lord of the Ancien' and Most Noble 'ouse of Gaunt! Not some peasant!" he shouted into Ogden's face.

Ogden looked at him critically and his eyes immediately fell to Mr Gaunts – Marvolo's hand. He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to think better of it before starting again.

"Lord Gaunt," he stated and it couldn't be more obvious that he found the words distasteful. "We have sent you two owls – "

"So?" Marvolo said. "Used the paper to wipe my arse and killed them both for lunch."

"Then you cannot complain that you did not know that I would be here this evening. I am here because of a breach in wizarding law that occurred –"

"All right, All right." bellowed Marvolo. "Come in my house, but we have broken no law."

The shack was small; it looked to consist of three rooms. The main room contained only a kitchen stove and shelves, three armchairs and a stone fireplace. One door was open and they could see a bed crammed into the room beyond.

Morfin sat in armchair and was occupied with an adder that was wound in his fingers and he was crooning to it in parsletongue and it made it made Harry cringe.

The remainder of the room was very barren, a cast iron stove with wonky shelves above full of putrid and rusted pots. One wall was bare was bare apart from a lot of scratching with a knife that was sticking out from between the mortar, at first look it seemed to be nothing but after a few moments Harry realised that it was a coat of arms crudely scratched into the stone.

He looked over at the stove and saw to his surpise that there was another occupant of the shack, who was standing next to the smoking rusted saucepan. A girl dressed in a ragged grey dress whether by design or dirt he couldn't tell but it allowed her to become unoticable until she moved against the stone walls. She had long black hair was tangled on top of her head and dangled in front of her eyes. She was pale and plain but had the eyes of her brother.

"m'daughter, Merope." said Marvolo begrudgingly as he saw Ogden look at her questioningly.

"Good evening." said Ogden politely.

Merope didn't answer but looked to her father with a frightening glance and turned back to her cooking flinching at Ogden's tight smile, she seemed terrified to speak in front of her father.

"Well - Lord Gaunt – " Ogden said returning to business "I will not waste your time and I will get straight down to it. The ministry has reason to believe that your son Morfin performed magic in front of a muggle late last night."

There was an almighty clang of metal and Merope dropped a large tureen sixed pot.

Harry watched as Marvolo terrorised his daughter, calling her filth and treating her like filth, the poor girl seemed to be incapable of competent magic. Morfin sat watching his father and sister all the time speaking to his snake and sniggering as his sister cowered in fear. She tried to use magic but end up breaking the pot and that seemed to much for her father who nearly jumped on her in his anger but was stopped by Ogden who with a small flick of his own wand fixed the pot and sent it back to the stove.

Marvolo looked at him menacingly as if to weigh up what he would do to him and it looked like he was about to shout at him but seemed to change his mind. "Lucky the ministry man 'ere takes pity on you, perhaps he will take you off my hands, perhaps he don't mind dirty squibs! Need a wife?" he asked Ogden.

Merope didn't mutter a word and hurried back to wall between the stove and window and looked to be hoping to be swallowed up.

"Lord Gaunt, the reason I am here –" Ogden began again only to be cut off.

"I know why you are here!" Mavolo roared "I aint deaf! So what if my son gave a dirty muggle what he did? Got what he deserved he did, what of it?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law." said Ogden sternly.

"How dare you!" Mavolo snarled. "My family wrote the laws of this country. I do not recognise any law that restricts what my family can do that they did not sign!"

"Mr Gaunt!" Ogden said in a firm voice. "Your family has not been represented in the Wizengamot for centuries, nor have you or any of your children been seen in wizarding society. This is no longer the days of the Ancient Houses ruling this country and they are not above the law! The village down the lane is no longer on your land and you have no rights to say what you can do to its people"

"Teaching a filthy muggle is against the law now is it?" Mavolo exclaimed. "what has happened to this country! What would my Ancestors think!

"Yes Mr Gaunt it is. This law was written by the Ministry and was agreed at the Wizengamot and it was signed by the other Ancient Houses who sit in their seats," Ogden lectured and he pulled out a parchment, " this is Morfin's summons to the ministry of magic to stand -"

"Summons! Summons, who do you think you are to summon my son anywhere?"

"I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the British Ministry of Magic!"

"You think we're scum don't you!" Marvolo roared. "I see you looking at us, judging us, turning your nose up just like the rest of 'em. Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"I was under the impression that you are Mavolo Gaunt." Ogden said cautiously as if wondering what was coming next.

"That's right, I am Ancient blood!" he roared and he held up his hand showing the aged ring that sat on his finger which he assumed was the Gaunt Ring, with its crude design and a ugly black-stone setting, " See this here ring? Know wha' it is? Know where it comes from, Know wha' it means? Centuries this has been in my family, that's how far back we go! Pureblood the entire way! Do you know what I have been offered for my family ring? The Ring of my Ancestors, the ring of House Peverell!"

Harry gave a great intake of breath. "They are related to me?"

"Maybe." Sirius said with equal surprise. "But your ring contains the true stone of the Peverell's, its possible that they come from a younger son or daughters line"

Harry couldn't reply as Ogden had questioned its significance and with a howl of rage Mavolo stormed across the room and grasped something that hung from neck.

"See this?" he growled brandishing a very familiar golden locket in Ogden's face whilst his daughter coughed and spluttered gasping for air. "Slytherin'!" shouted Mavolo. "Salazar Slytherin's. We Gaunts are his descendants, what do you say to that, eh? Frown down on me now!"

Mavolo released his daughter roughly and threw her back across the room where she hit her head on the stone wall, she stood massaging her neck where there was a red line from the chain.

"Do not speak to me like I am filth on the bottom of your shoe! My blood is pure; I doubt yours is worth more than my own piss!" Mavolo exclaimed.

"Mr Gaunt neither my ancestors nor yours have any say in these matters." Ogden said clearly affronted. "Morfin has attacked a defenceless muggle last night. According to our records he placed a hex on a male who developed a painful set of hives!"

Morfin giggled when he heard his crimes and looked gleefully at his sister.

"_Be quiet boy_!" Mavolo snarled in parsletongue and Morfin fell silent at once. He turned back to Ogden but before he could say a single word a sound of jingling and horse galloping but above that was the sound of laugher.

Gaunt turned a furious look towards the window at the sound of horses and muggles so close to his property. Morfin looked hungry and excited with his pet snake wrapped around his neck whereas Merope now looked terrified.

"Dear god." said a high pitched female voice, disgust evident in her voice. "What blot on your land, couldn't you have your father rip it down Tom?"

"That land is not ours." said a young male voice. "We own everything on the other side of the valley, my family bought it from some penniless old Lord many years ago. There is an old shed on that land and it owned by an old tramp called Gaunt and his inbred children. You must have heard the stories about the boy whilst you were in town, he is quite unhinged."

The girls peals of laughter echoed through the cottage but Morfin had jumped to his feet and attempted to run out the door but was stopped by his father.

"_Keep your seat!"_ Mavolo roared flinging him back into a chair which almost toppled over.

"Tom my darling, perhaps you could have them moved away, or buy it; the property cannot be worth more than a hundred pounds," She said a giggled again. "And rip down this eyesore."

"Do not look at it Cecilla darling, this place is an evil." he said and they heard the horses depart.

"_Darling._" Moffin muttered. "_Darling, he calls her darling! So I bet he wouldn't have you!"_

Merope turned so pale it would not be hard to mistake her for a ghost.

"_What did you say_!" Mavolo said sharply looking at his son. "_What did you say Morfin_!"

"_She always looking at that muggle_." he said in a vicious tone and looked too happy at making his sister terrified. _"She watches him ride passed, hides in a hedge to get closer to him she does."_

Merope was now shaking her head imploring at her brother but he was not finished.

"_Caught her didn't I, caught her hiding near the gate, waiting for him to pass us by._" Morfin said tauntingly.

All three Gaunt's were no longer paying any attention to Ogden. He seemed to have been forgotten within their family dispute and he watched them both bewildered and irritated and not understanding what was going on and oblivious to what they were doing.

"_Is this true?"_ Marvolo said in a deadly voice stalking towards his daughter slowly, a deadly look in his eyes. "_My daughter – a pureblood descendent of Salazar Slytherin, a descendent of the Peverell's and a daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt – hankers after a filthy, shit-veined Muggle!"_

Merope shook her head desperately but it was obvious to all of them that she was lying.

"_But I got him Da_!" Moffin cackled happily. "_He didn't look none to pretty with hives covering every inch of his body did he Merope?"_

_"You disgusting little blood traitor! You are a disgrace to your blood an' heritage!"_ Marvolo roared and he lunged and grabbed his daughter by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Ogden seemed to have found the use of his voice again and shouted. "No!" but he received no response from the enraged Marvolo, so he raised his wand and pointed it at Marvolo's hand and shouted: "Relashio!" Marvolo was thrown from his daughter and fell into a pile on the floor but Ogden didn't stick around he was soon dodging spells as he fled. Harry and Sirius had to rush to keep up with him, the watched as Ogden cast a shield charm to prevent them chasing him. He had been so watchful of the Gaunts he failed to see the horse and carriage that he collided with and a familiar face sat holding the reins.

"I say, what is that" the man said.

"What is he wearing Tom" the girl said laughing

A spell suddenly hit one of the horses and they suddenly raced away erratically.

It was with that face ingrained on his mind that both he and Sirius rose out of the memory and landed back in his office.

"That – did you see him?" Harry said breathlessly.

"I am not entirely sure what that was." Sirius said thoughtfully. "That was Bob Ogden and that was a memory of the DMLE records I couldn't find. They were the Gaunt's, the last of an ancient line."

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "They are not the last, you didn't recognise him but I did. I have seen that muggle's face before!"

"Who was he?" Sirius asked shocked

"Tom Riddle, the father of Voldemort!" Harry said it was only when he said that a realisation came to him that made him sag to a seat. "And that was his mother!" he added in a whisper.

"Merope?" Sirius asked. "She looked to be a near squib. Voldemort's magic is stronger than all three of them combined."

Harry thought on the three of them and what Sirius had told him of the family. "No, you said that the Gaunt's would marry each other, brother and sisters wed keeping their line pure, but with that came magical castration. Muggle blood would have diluted that madness and inbreeding. I saw Tom Riddle junior who came from the diary; he looked just like his father."

"Well then, that memory confirms what we have always known, Voldemort is the descendent of Slytherin." Sirius said thoughtfully. "We just know it as fact now, but that ring Marvolo Gaunt paraded about in was not the Peverell Ring and it was also not the Gaunt ring. Where that ring is beyond my powers of deduction but I will guess that it was lost long before Marvolo was born, probably sold for gold."

"What was the point of that memory?" Harry asked. "It just shows the Gaunt's and Voldemort's family."

"You of all people should know the power of knowing ones history and family." Sirius cautioned. "Much can be learnt from this in time, but we also saw the Slytherin locket, we can confirm it was a in the Gaunt's hands but I want to know how it came into Voldemort's hand."

"Do we have time for the second memory?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"Yes I believe we do, but only one more." Sirius said. "I have to visit Remus and the House, and there is also an Order meeting."

"I want to come!" Harry said immediately. "I am a member of the family and a member of the Order. Remus is under my protection and I will be there!"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed sternly. "You are to stay here, I agree with what you said but you are not leaving the school. I will tell you anything you need to know."

They sat glaring at each other for a number of minutes before Harry finally relented.

"Fine, but I will need to leave the castle tomorrow. I have a number of items of business to attend to." Harry bargained.

"Perhaps," Sirius considered. "I will speak to Tonks tonight; I will have her escort you."

"If you would continue to teach me to apparate I wouldn't need an escort." Harry pointed out.

"Maybe," Sirius replied. "But for tomorrow I will be more comfortable if Tonks is with you. She needs a distraction. Andromeda told me she has spent her time on patrol in the village or at the House tending to Remus."

"Fine." Harry replied, he begrudgingly pulled out the next vial. "Shall we?"

"After you." Sirius said smirking and pointing back at the pensieve.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Loves Labour**

The second memory was rather smokey and unfocused. Harry and Sirius watched as a women, dressed in a maids outfit, pressed some form of outfit. From the look of the house they were in and the old fashioned muggle electric iron, they were at the beginning of the twentieth century.

"Why are we here?" Harry said confused wondering what this memory had to do with Voldemort.

"Not sure." Sirius said but they watched as the maid hung the garment over her arm and walked out of the laundry room. They had no choice but to follow as the memory began to dissolve around them.

They followed the maid up a tight staircase of a basement up two flights of stairs before walking out of a door disguised as a wall. She was an average looking women wearing black with a light lace colour and black tights and polished shoes. Harry would have guessed she was in her forties and had her hair pinned up, but she did not look very happy.

They were in a very large house and it was expensively decorated which meant that the owners were wealthy muggles, especially as they had a maid, she walked down the hallway and into a bedroom that was also very expensively furnished.

"Madam your dress is freshly pressed." she said in a clipped voice and she passed it to a feminine arm behind a dressing screen.

"Thank you Procter." said an odd female voice.

The voice alone was enough to turn up the nose of the maid, who began to tidy the dressing table with all of its little bottles and its drawers open. The maid looked disgusted with a number of the bottles.

"That's Salamander Blood." Sirius said looking over her shoulder. "The draw is full of potions ingredients; that's odd."

The maid was snooping, that was obvious from the fugitive looks she was shooting the dressing screen, and she pulled out a wand, battered and old but it was defiantly a wand. Hearing the sound of heels the maid dropped the wand back into the draw and picked up a pair of gloves.

As she turned a woman walked out from behind the screen, she wore full length clothes of a silver and green colour and it was covered in lace. It looked like a fashion from the last century, her maid looked more modern than she was, but that was not the most distinguishing feature. It was her eyes; they were not in line and looked at either side of her face. They instantly recognised her as Merope Gaunt.

"Your gloves madam."

"Where is Tom?" Merope asked. "Has he had his breakfast yet?"

"No madam." The maid said, "Mr. Riddle should be getting dressed now."

"Tom's parents still in London?" she queried.

"Yes Madam. Will you be taking Mr Riddle's breakfast to him?" she asked as she fixed Merope's hair reluctantly. Merope looked to be in a much better state of health and her hair looked thicker and had some colour to it.

"Yes, I am his betrothed," Merope said happily and she swooned at her own words.

"Are you still going ahead with your plan Madam? Will your family be attending?" the maid asked boldly.

"Oh no, my da' and brother have – gone to a remote island in the north." Merope said carefully. "But I am not worried about the guests, by tomorrow morning Tom and I will be inseparable."

"Mr Riddle is devoted to you madam, Mr Higgs told me that even in your absence he calls for you." Proctor said but it was clear to Harry that she found it disturbing, however Merope seemed to be giddy at the thought.

"I shall not torture him; I should bring him his lunch." Merope said standing up. As she turned a golden chain fell from her bodice and the Slytherin locket was clearly seen. She opened it with a small hiss and Harry saw that there was only one photo and it was of Tom Riddle.

"Madam?" Proctor asked holding the door open for her.

"Of course." Merope said and she picked up a small bottle from the dresser and tucked it into her pocket and left the room.

The memory swirled again and they were now in a basement dining room with a fire. The room was basic and full of rough stone and scrubbed wood, sitting in front of the fire was Proctor in what looked to be the same clothes. A rather large women who had a red face and an apron and another thin faced man who was balding.

"Have you seen Mr Thomas?" asked the large woman.

"Yes, I saw him in the library with his father." said Proctor. "The mistress asked me to take them brandy. He seemed to be frantic."

"No sign of that tramp of a wife?" the man questioned and looked around. "Merope Riddle, makes me shiver. Imagine if her portrait was mounted in the dining room."

"Christopher Higgs!" Proctor said with a look of amusement. "You should watch your tongue! The younger servants should not hear you speak ill of the family."

"What nonsense." the cook said with a harsh Irish accent. "They will try to sweep this under a rug. Young eligible bachelor runs off with the village tramp, they elope only for the son to return without his new wife claiming to have been placed under a demons curse! I never trusted her. I found it suspicious her coming to my kitchen to get Mr Thomas's food."

"Mrs Fitzgibbon, of course you would think that. You don't like anyone near your food, especially not a women like her who should be peeling the potatoes." Christopher said. "The Master returned without any luggage. I also heard Mr and Mrs Riddle speaking alone, they say that Merope was pregnant!"

"Well that will put the cat amongst the pigeons!" Proctor said. "You know as they were legally married no matter if they are granted a divorce, so any child technically has a claim to the fortune."

Harry and Sirius were pulled out of the memory and they were back in the office.

"Well I'll be." Sirius said pouring himself a drink and regarding Harry over the rim. "She had him under a love potion! Voldemort was conceived because of a Love potion!" he said and he couldn't stop himself laughing.

"How do you know that, could have been the imperius curse?" Harry pointed out.

"Doubtful, she had a potion that she wanted to give to him with breakfast." Sirius said. "I can think of a number of love potions that should be taken with breakfast after sleep. Also the description she gave of Riddle wanting her and pining for her when she wasn't there is a sign of love potion."

"Do you think he knew?" Harry asked.

"What that she was a witch?" Harry nodded and Sirius considered it before answering. "Probably, not uncommon for religious muggles to think of magic as the demons work but I doubt that he would have told many people, better to keep it quite rather than be shipped off to an asylum."

"His father abandoned his mother but surely the potion would have continued to work?" Harry said thinking of what he knew of love potions. "I didn't know you could grow immune to them."

"You can't," Sirius said firmly. "It's more likely that she stopped giving it to him. Wouldn't be the first time a witch has done that, convinced herself that her man is in love with her, stop giving him the potion only to find that he doesn't love you. It is because of these accounts of the potions that it is known why the potions do not create love, only obsessive infatuation."

"How did she end up married to him?" Harry asked. "Ogden's memory shows that Tom Riddle despised them and looked down on the Gaunt's."

"True," Sirius said and he walked over to his desk and pulled out a parchment folder. "But as you know I have been looking into that day and Ogden's visit. This is a list of Azkaban prisoners; I couldn't find any court records for the Gaunt's but I found mention of them."

Harry looked over the parchment and he saw that Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt were sent to the prison after being tried by a small council of the Wizengamot. "So they were both sent to Azkaban not long after the memory, in the memory though she looked like she had little magical talent."

"She was terrified of her family and she could have supressed some of her magic, once free of them she could stretch herself." Sirius theorised, "But she must have had some skills as love potions are not that easy to brew, especially as she never went to a magical school."

"He abandoned her." Harry said thinking about what they had heard. "He left her somewhere pregnant."

Sirius looked at him carefully. "It is not unusual for a muggle to abandon a witch after they discover the truth; there are specialists in the ministry who are assigned such cases." he looked at his watch before looking at the next memory. "I think we have enough time for one more."

Harry smirked but extracted the memory at put it back into its vial before picking up the third vial. He was just as eager to step into these memories as Sirius was. Again they both entered the memory but when they landed it was very foggy.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking around confused.

"This is the memory of someone who is skilled in Occlumency and is controlling what is being recalled." Sirius explained but from the fog they heard the sound of a bell chime before they were standing at a counter which was covered in odd little artefacts. Harry recognised one of the two people, it was Merope.

She was wearing black ragged robes that were not of good quality. Gone was the health she had shown at the Riddle House, she looked shrunken and ill. Her skin was stretched tight across her skull and her hands were terribly thin, she looked to Harry like a reanimated skeleton. Under the robes was a large bump showing that she was pregnant.

"I would guess she is quite far along." Sirius muttered looking at her closely. "Robes hide the early stages of pregnancy."

She was looking at the man behind the counter, he was small and elderly but there was strength in his dark brown eyes. A hard gaze settled on Merope but there was an underlining greedy smirk.

"Can I help?" he asked placing his hands on either side of the counter, a ring glinted on his finger. Sirius bent down to look at it.

"Winged boar." he whispered before looking up at the man. "He is a Burke, which makes him Caractacus Burke."

"We are in Borgin and Burkes." Harry said recognising what he could now see.

"I'm looking to sell a piece of jewellery." Merope said weakly.

"Stolen is it." he said with distaste looking at her. "Well it will cost you, risky business stolen goods. I do not want the thieves catching wind."

From her neck she unclasped her golden necklace and placed it onto the counter reluctantly.

"It been in the family for generations, my father told me a story that it once belonged to Slytherin himself." she said.

Burke sniffed in disbelief and with a bored look he picked it up and examined it. When he turned it over and saw the Slytherin mark he paused and frowned. His hand darted under his counter not taking his eyes off the locket.

He was examining each of the jewelled stones carefully with an eye glass made of brass but etched with runes. He attempted to open it but it refused to budge which Harry had expected seeing as it required parseltongue but he soon pulled out his wand and began to mutter under his breath spells that would hit the locket but didn't do anything noticeable.

Eventually Burke looked up and sniffed and said in a condescending voice. "It's a fake, a replica." But as he placed it back down, he placed it on a cushion. "The stones are not true emeralds but wizard made replicas."

Merope didn't react much but she didn't seem shocked. "Father said that it was the last heirloom of our family, we are descendants of Slytherin."

Burke's eyes gleamed as if he had just confirmed something but his face turned into a dirty sneer. "House Gaunt has long claimed that direct connection, this is perhaps the last proof they have and it is a fake."

"What is it worth?" Merope asked dejectedly.

"I will be just a moment." Burke said and he picked up the locket and took it to the bookcases behind the counter. The memory was blurred again, Harry couldn't see what the titles of the books on the shelves and even the one Burke pulled down was foggy until he turned to a page showing the locket.

"Oh the dirty dealing bastard." Sirius hissed. "He knows or at least suspects that it is real. He is now checking the true price and checking validity beyond reasonable suspicion."

The page itself he was studying was covered in handwritten notes, one of which was a name: Gaunt. Another was a price: near priceless.

He turned back to the counter where Merope stood. She grabbed at her belly and looked pained. Burke walked over to a wooden box and from within he pulled out a number of coins.

"The locket is made of steel coated in poor quality gold leaf, the stones are not true emeralds, front is not crystal but glass." Burkes said in a bored voice. "The chain is brass but coated in a golden paint. I can give you eleven galleons for it, but I do that reluctantly, even a fool can see it is a fake."

"My father –" Merope went to say.

"If you want to keep this worthless trinket you can," Burke said sliding it back towards her. "But you will not find a vender who will pay you more than me and by the looks of you, you need the money and are not in a position to be picky. The price is now ten Galleons, I do not negotiate up."

Merope fingered the locket before pushing it towards Burke.

"I will take the money." she said and there were tears falling from her eyes. Burke picked it up and pulled it towards him tenderly and he chucked ten galleons towards her. She picked them up quickly as if frightened that he will take them back.

"Good, now that is done, you can leave. I do not own anything that is in your price range." he said and he walked around the counter and began to push her from the shop. Merope didn't attempt to stay and left quickly. Once she was out the door the memory dissolved immediately, and they were lifted out of the memory.

"Ten galleons!" Harry exclaimed. "That is disgusting!"

"Caractacus Burke and Treston Borgin are not known for their generosity; Borgin alone in his youth was a member of the Thieves' Guild and is a known fence for stolen items. It caused quite the scandal when they started that little enterprise, but I know that the Burkes receive a large amount of gold to this day even though Borgin runs it on his own now."

They sat for a long moment thinking about the memories they had seen. Harry could see a clear pattern forming now of Voldemort's parents but he didn't see the significance, but they had at least seen how the locket had left the Gaunt's.

"So Merope spent most years of her life under verbal and physical abuse of her brother and father." Sirius said. "The ministry inadvertently rescued her and it looks like without her family she flourished more, and became free. She was in love with a muggle who looked down on her family so she hatched a plan to make him love her."

"She managed to slip him a love potion and she must have fooled herself to think his love was true. They married and conceived a child, Tom Marvolo Riddle, but at some point after this she stopped giving him the potion and her husband ran leaving her alone." Harry said and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was deluded but he had great sympathy for her situation. "Why did she look so weak? She had magic, she should have been able to look after herself or at least managed to get around in the muggle word."

"Heartbreak." Sirius said frowning before looking at Harry and letting him sit down while he paced. "It is not uncommon for a witch or wizard who goes through emotional despair to be stripped of their magic."

"Like over exposure to the presence of Dementors?" Harry asked remembering what he was told about the prisoners of Azkaban.

"Exactly, it was one of the reasons the ministry uses the Dementors; they trap their captives in their own minds but they also strip them of magic preventing wandless magic allowing them to escape." Sirius explained. "I doubt that Merope had ever known real love but what she would have experienced with Riddle when he was under the potion would have been heaven for her; she would have been cared for and loved. Take that away and her life would have been ruined, she would crumble back to who she once was."

"So at her lowest point she arrives at Knockturn Alley and is forced to sell the last heirloom of Salazar Slytherin, an heirloom that is worth thousands if not millions of Galleons." Harry said. "Burke took advantage of her naivety; that must have been the biggest bargain he ever made. She was desperate and he still took advantage."

"She was possibly powerless, all she seemed to have was the clothes on her back and the locket." Sirius stated. "Ten galleons would have still been a fortune to her in her condition."

"Can we continue this tomorrow night?" Harry asked.

"Leave it for a week Harry." Sirius said. "I could use the time to make a number of enquiries; I might be able to find more information. I want to make enquiries into the Gaunt's. I find it odd that their arrest records were removed but I will be delving deeper, not every copy can be destroyed or removed."

Harry left not long later, He went directly to the Gryffindor Tower but when he entered there was a very uncomfortable atmosphere.

The entire common room seemed to be on edge but there was a very clear disturbance, it was a noise that did not belong in the common room. Harry looked around the common room and his eyes fell on Hermione sitting in front of fire looking pointedly at the fire. She had Ginny and Neville with her but she did not seem to be listening to them. Ginny saw him and she gave a disgusted look towards the boy's dormitory stairs.

"Everyone please leave." Harry said loudly anger creeping into his voice. "Either take a walk outside the common room or go down to the study room."

A number of the elder Gryffindor's smirked and didn't seem to want to leave but a stern look made them scarper. A number of younger Gryffindor's were confused but they were quickly herded out of the common room.

"Jon," Harry called to a seventh year. "Please cast a silencing spell once everyone is inside."

As the common room was being emptied, Harry intercepted Parvati who had attempted to leave.

"Oh no, you are her friend and you can help." He said sternly. He turned to Hermione and saw that there was fury in her eyes and he knew he had to get her out of the common room. "Dean, can you take Hermione to –"

"I am not going anywhere!" she said angrily glaring at him. "You will not send me out of this common room Harry Black-Potter!"

"You do not want to be here for this Hermione." Harry said pleadingly.

"I am staying." she said and she sat determinedly back down in the chair.

Harry went up to the dormitory, the noise was much louder now but he ignored it. He pointed his wand inside the door and said: "Accio Instant darkness powder." A black lump was summoned to his hand. He then threw it back into the room and as it hit the ground his set off four loud cannon blasts with his wand.

Shrieks of terror were heard and bodies could be heard banging into things blindly along with a large amount of cursing. Harry allowed the source of all the commotion get out of the room on their own and went back down to the common room to wait.

It took another ten minutes before Ron and Lavender were stumbled down to the common room looking very dishevelled and shaken but they paused like a deer in headlights at the sight of Harry, Parvati, Neville, Ginny glaring at them. Hermione sat silently off to the side.

"What's going on?" Lavender asked but before she could say another word she was dragged forcibly up the girl's staircase by Ginny and Parvatti.

"What's up?" Ron asked with a smug smile.

Harry didn't find the situation funny at all. He pulled out his wand and sent a stinging hex to an area that any man would not like to swell and be painful.

"What was that for!" Ron roared in pain, shakily pulling his wand from his pocket but it was sent streaking to the other side of the room by a flick of Harry's wand.

"Harry what are –" Ron tried again but with a stab of his wand his voice was cut off.

"That is called a silencing charm Ronald!" Harry growled. "It is very useful when people are making a lot of noise that people do not want to hear. Especially when they are making noise that escape to large numbers, now I –"Harry didn't continue as Hermione pulled out her wand and Harry shot her a warning look but instead she only conjured yellow birds, so Harry continued. "I do not care what you do behind that door, but I do not expect to have to hear it, nor does the rest of the house!"

He removed the silencing charm and Ron glared at him.

"We were caught up in a moment. It's not my fault that we cannot keep –" Ron began but another stinging hex hit him. "What was that for?"

"Perhaps if I cause enough pain you will control your disgusting urges!" Harry growled with annoyance. "You can do what you want Ron, but I do not want to hear it."

Ron suddenly gave a painful laugh. "Your jealous! You are jealous that I have had more interaction with a girl than you! Why are you doing this to me! Seamus does it too!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I do not care. I do not care what Seamus does, so why would I care what you do? Seamus may have been around the block a few times but at least he knows how to use silencing charms."

"Well what I can say? Lavender is a moaner." Ron said with a brash male laugh but before Harry could say another word they was a screech of "Opugno!" Fourteen yellow birds darted at Ron and exploded into a ball of feathers as they hit him.

Hermione streaked out of the Common Room but was followed by Neville. Ron looked on after she stormed passed him and looked at her confused.

"Well I think that is enough punishment," Harry said. "But if you cause a spectacle of yourself again Ron, and expose the lower years to such behaviour I will go to Professor McGonagall or worse I will tell your mother, I am sure she will have something to say."

Ron looked terrified, but Harry was not sure who scared him more, so he left him riving in pain on the floor.

He walked back up to the dormitory and noticed that the Peruvian Darkness Powder has run its course. What confronted Harry was a mess but also Lavenders headband. An idea occurred to Harry so he picked it up and walked to his trunk and opened it.

From within its depth he pulled out the rune scribing tools Daphne had given him and pulled out a instrument that resembled a paintbrush. He conjured a small jar and added some water, the hair and his own blood.

He had learnt of a particular runic ward that had been used to great effect against Vampires in Europe and it was very well known, he pulled out his warding and runic books and found the neccisary runes and configuration and set to work painting them onto the stone.

It took him twenty minutes to finish writing the runes around the door frame and they had glowed briefly before becoming invisible, they would prevent any further meetings between a particular blonde and any of the boys in their dormitory for at least a year until the magic in the runes wore out.

The remainder of the day had not been pleasant, Ron was now not talking to him. Lavender had also become very frosty with him and did not seem to find the events of the day to her favour but Harry didn't pay her any concern he was more worried about Hermione.

After storming out of the common room she had seemingly disappeared, Neville had not been able to find her as he chased after her and had assumed she had concealed herself. She had not been seen by the entire house since the affair in the Common Room and soon the entire school had heard that she had disappeared.

Harry had let her be alone for a while but he was soon concerned when nobody seemed to know where she was, so he pulled out the Marauders Map to look for her on its pages. It had taken him thirty minutes to find her and he wished there was a way to find a specific person easily but he wouldn't know where to start with that particular magic in the map, adding the chamber had been easy as it was simply adding to rooms and expanding the charms it used to detect a presence.

She was on the furthest side of the Great Lake, on her own. He had walked up to the Astronomy tower and used his omnioculus to watch her and he saw that she was sitting with a pile of books. He left her to her reading knowing that was how she dealt with stress.

When she returned to the Gryffindor Tower, she had not spoken to a single person and walked straight up to her dormitory. Harry didn't get a chance to speak to her before he turned in for the night. He cast a protection charm over his bed to prevent Ron from getting his own back on him before he lay down and allowed silence to overtake him.

His dreams were not peaceful, he relived the memories of Merope Gaunt. He saw her in his mind but in his dreams he saw Tom Riddle as he looked as a student. He sat with a family ring on his finger overlooking his hearing for underage magic. In his hand was the Ancient House of Gaunt Incal, the Snake; he was twirling in between his fingers and looked at him. There was a red gleam to those haunted eyes, a predatory look but a moment later Merope was standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder lovingly.

The image didn't linger, it transformed like ripples on a pond and soon there sat Voldemort, with his snake like appearance and gleaming red eyes. His familiar Nagini, the giant snake was draped over his shoulders. Gone was the handsome features, his hands were like that of a skeleton but he looked at Harry.

"Potter, your story is built on lies!" he hissed.

Harry woke dripping wet and he felt groggy but he got out of bed and showered and dressed in dark blue wizards robes. When he walked back into the dormitory Ron was awake and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

"I have errands out of the castle." Harry said picking up his wand from his bed and putting on his potions belt, which was empty.

Ron grunted in reply before slouching off into the bathroom himself.

Harry didn't bother waiting for him or anyone else he left the common room. It was still early but there were many Gryffindor's in the common room cramming to get their weekends homework finished.

Sirius was waiting for him when he arrived. He was dressed in plain black robes himself but he had a pile of parchment in front of him.

"Ah you're here, good." Sirius said smiling. He picked up his parchments and tucked them into a pocket. "Dora is waiting for us at the Gates. I am going to the Ministry today to do some digging in the archives."

Harry acknowledged this, but his concern was on other issues. "How is Remus?"

"Still struggling," Sirius said happily. "But Moony is not dominant; it is only with extreme emotion that he is able to gain a foothold. As you know it does take a lot for Remus to get angry."

"Snape's not been able to make any headway?" Harry asked.

"No!" Growled Sirius, "We had a disagreement and it got heated at the meeting but he remains resolute that he doesn't know where to start and without a sample of the potion he can do nothing."

Harry gave Sirius a comforting smile. He knew Sirius would like nothing more than to sack Snape but the magical contract prevented that, but he also knew that Snape had his uses.

"What about Highmoon? Do they not have any of the potion?"

"No, their entire stock was burnt after the potions were distributed and no samples have been recovered." Sirius explained. "Remus is the only patient who does not spend the full moon at the institute."

Harry nodded grimly this was an issue he would be looking into today. He had invested in the institute and the results were not favourable. The publicity from this disaster would not make him any money, but he didn't care about that, it was the people who he was worried for.

They walked past the Salvitoré brothers who were in the middle of looking over the Entrance Hall, the tall room, with is large walls and alcoves filled with stonework and stone statues. One of the brothers was levitating up to the highest point on a platform looking at the ceiling.

"Good morning Giovani, Duccio, Sirius greeted pleasantly.

"Good morning Headmaster." The brother said distractedly, he was focused on his task.

They walked out of the large doors onto the grounds. As they walked, Harry saw the great herd of Hippogriffs and Aethonan's outside Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was in the middle of feeding them all. As they walked down the steep path Hagrid noticed them both and walked over with a rope of ferrets around his shoulders and a large bucket of feed in his hands.

"Sirius, Harry!" Hagrid greeted them warmly placing the bucket down. "Where you two goin'?"

"Business outside the castle. Sure you understand Hagrid" Sirius said.

"Course, how ya doin Harry? Haven't seen you around much." Hagrid said sadly looking at him over his big beard.

"Sorry Hagrid, first weeks back has been really busy." Harry said guilt sinking into his belly and not thinking of his friend. "When I get back I will come over for some tea."

"Grand, Hermione and Ron coming too?" he asked.

"Erm – " Harry said hesitantly not knowing what to say. "Hermione probably will, Ron is behind on his work and I don't think he will have the time."

"Not to worry, I've seen him in lessons." Hagrid said, he then regarded Sirius. "I need to tell you Headmaster, the forest is in uproar. The Centaurs are agitated and things are moving."

"Keep an eye on it Hagrid." Sirius said and he led Harry away down the path. Once they were out of ear shot of Hagrid he spoke again. "What's going on with you and Ron, you lied back there."

He wasn't entirely surprised that Sirius heard the lie in his voice. He knew he had not been convincing and only Hagrid would have bought it. "We have had a disagreement." He answered vaguely.

"Regarding?"

"He has a girlfriend." Harry said not wishing to tell Sirius the full details.

"I see, and that is a problem?"

"No, I do not care who he dates, but it's what he does, and what he is showing the lower years."

"Ah," Sirius said delicately, and a look of embarrassment showed on his face "Well that can be a problem, especially with people who do not think about silencing charms. What did you do?"

"Set of a cannon blasts in the dormitory and chucked in darkness powder." Harry said sniggering. "Once his companion was escorted away, I shot stinging hexes at particular areas to teach him consideration."

Sirius winced at the mention of a stinging hex. "Remind me to never to parade any conquest in front of you. What are you doing today?"

"I want to go to Gringotts but I am also going to Highmoon." Harry said. "I actually lease some land to them, and I want to check on Matti."

"You never told me that." Sirius said surprised.

"Never saw the point, it was just an investment." Harry replied.

"Well, the ministry will have investigated this themselves but as a business partner you should speak to him." he said but as they approached the Hogwarts Gates. He pulled out his wand and spent a moment waving it and muttering under his breath. The gates eventually glowed slightly and opened allowing them to leave. On either side of the gates stood aurors who nodded to Sirius, acknowledging him.

"Where is Auror Tonks?"

"She said she would meet you at the edge of the village Lord Black" said one of the aurors.

"Why?" Harry asked

"The village has had protections added to it, they prevent magical transportation." Sirius explained "She probably didn't see the need to meet us here in front of her colleagues."

As they walked Harry was surprised that the village looked rather bare compared to the previous year. The village had been repaired after the fight last year but there were less people walking around. The shops here were like that of Diagon Alley, covered in the ministry posters. He walked passed Zonko's, it was closed down entirely.

Tonks had met them at the Three Broomsticks, she was dressed in her auror robes but she seemed happy to be meeting them. She took Harry via side long aspiration to Diagon Alley and he spent an hour speaking with the Goblins. Tonks sat in a corner and didn't make any attempt to participate and blended in with the background.

His orders to liquidate a number of his assets had been followed, and his vaults now contained more gold, but Harry had further requests for purchases. He spent a small fortune on his purchases but he didn't care.

With that order of business taken care of he left for the headquarters of the Highmoon Institute in London. When he arrived he was not surprised to find that reporters were in the reception area but he pushed passed them and he knew they had noticed him.

The receptionist looked very harassed, her robes were wrinkled and her hair was escaping the ponytail. She glared at him when he approached and showed no hints of recognition.

"Mr Salvitoré is not taking any appointments at the current time, if you take a seat I will notify him of your presence." She said glaring. "But I doubt he will meet with you."

"Please tell Mr Salvitoré that Harry Black-Potter, the owner of Yellow Field Farmland is here to see him." Harry demanded. "I have also given sanctuary to one of his patients and I would like to discuss what happened with him now."

The receptionist's eyes widened but the noise from the media outlet employees grew louder as they took further note of him.

"I will see if he will see you." the Receptionist said hurrying off.

"Mr Black-Potter, who have you given sancturary too?" said a female reporter that looked to have taken a leaf out of the playbook of Rita Skeeter.

Harry turned and placed a mask over his face, it was a hard and stern face that was much like Sirius' Lord Black face.

"Who I have given sanctuary too is no concern of yours, the business of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter is mine alone." Harry said sternly. "As a patient they are entitled to their confidentiality, what happened at this Institute is a disgrace but I do not place the blame on Mr Salvitoré. There are dark forces waging war on this island and they will not stop the good work that the Highmoon Institute is doing. If you have nothing else to publish, publish that!"

"Mr Black-Potter, Mr Salvitoré will see you now." the receptionist said having returned without him knowing.

They were shown to an office which was very plain but also very neat. The walls were decorated with large drawings of the stages of Werewolf transformation.

"Mr Black-Potter, and his guest Mr Salvitoré." the receptionists said.

"Thank you Jenny." Matti said and he was younger than Harry expected he was not much older than he was, around twenty three years old, but his black wavy hair has a number of greys within it. What he noticed most was that he limped as he walked around the desk and his face showed signs of a recent fight. "Mr Black-Potter it is a pleasure to meet with you, who is your companion?"

"Thank you for seeing me, this is my cousin, and auror, Miss Tonks." He said politely. "I think you know why I have come?"

"A pleasure." Matti said but he nodded. "Of course, until today I was not aware of the identity of the owner of Yellow Field, all I knew that it was owned by a wealthy man who was an important client of Gringotts. But I am not surprised that it is you, there are a rare few who would lease me land for the Institutes work."

"You will have had this conversation already but I would like to know what happened. I am sure you know that it is Remus Lupin that is under my protection and is like family to me."

"Of course." Matti said leading him over to the sofas that were in the room and summoned some refreshments. "I will be blunt, I do not know what happened. I brew the potion for the institute. When I left it to mature it was fine and it is brewed in a secured room to prevent any disturbances. I bottled it, sent off Mr Lupin's via owl before distributing it to my patients."

"And yourself." Harry said pointedly. "You do suffer with Lycanthrope don't you?"

"Yes I do," he said shocked. "How can you tell?"

"Intuition." Harry said, the truth was obvious due to the man's current condition, he had been in the fight with the wolves and he could see signs of premature aging from the stress of the transformation on the body. "Forgive me, but I have to ask why you do not have the same condition as your patients."

"I do not take the potion, it doesn't work for me. I am allergic to two of the key ingredients and the allergic reaction stops it working." Matti explained. "It dulls the effect of the transformation, but it makes the recovery time after the full moon even longer as I need to recovery from the reaction to my body. I choose not to take it to motivate me to help more of my kind."

"Do you have any idea what has happened to your patients?" Harry asked.

"No, what ever happened to that dose of wolfbane, it is beyond my potioneering." he said sadly and he looked angry. "I lost a number of my patients in the turmoil that overran my facility, they broke my own door down to get to me. What was done is to my knowledge impossible; I have never heard of anything like this, not in the last two thousand years has there been such a travesty."

"I heard that there was a fire that destroyed the batch that was tempered with?"

"Yes, my potions labs were all destroyed using Fiendfyre, not a single trace of the potion was left." Matti said. "The ministry has questioned my entire staff but none knew anything."

Harry frowned he had confirmed everything that he had already believed and thought of. He knew that whoever was behind this had been clever but has also been skilled at magic. Fiendfyre was a dark magic fire that was near uncontrollable but he knew a skilled witch or wizard could contain it.

"I only have one further question, will the Institute be continuing?" he asked. "I happen to believe that the work important."

"No, I do not have the money for this venture to continue. I have had to pay for the treatment of my patients, but I am also financing a search for a cure in Europe, my old professor at Beauxbatons is one such person." Matti said. "I am not even sure that I can afford the remainder of the lease on your farmland."

Harry considered the his position for a moment before he said: "I understand your problems Mr Salvitoré, once you are set up again I will happily give the Institute an endowment, but as a piece of advice; set up a secure place for your brewing that is in another location that the clinic. Voldemort will target you Mr Salvatoré, you represent something that goes against his campaign. You are in danger in this country I would return to Italy for a while, lay low."

Harry stood, this was the end of this meeting and he didn't want to stay any longer. He shook his hand and they left on good terms. He liked Mr Salvitoré he was a good man and he was trying to do good.

They had managed to get passed the large group of press looking for more of a scoop and half thanks to Tonk's wand and Harry's glare. They managed to get through the front door and were able to walk freely through the London streets. They were crowded but Harry felt safe and he let the Pureblood mask fall off his face

"I know you are somewhat new to this way of life, Sirius said you took to it like a duck to water but to see you in action. You remind me of the stories my mum told me of the Lords of the Houses that she met in her youth and Lord Black, as in Arcturus." Tonks said. "One moment you look like a Lord of a House, then once you are free you revert back to a young adult who is still at school."

"Sirius taught me well, but I am good at acting the part mostly. Portray the persona of a Lord and most will flinch away knowing the status of your family." Harry said shrugging it off. "I also have the added benefit of being the Boy-Who-lived or as the Prophet has been calling me recently the 'chosen one'. Awful name but it all helps me get my own way."

Tonk's pulled a face at his new name. "Remus found it most amusing when he read it in the Prophet"

"How is Remus?" Harry asked.

"Good," Tonks said. "But he is getting a little stir-crazy. He is healing but his wolf in there."

"Take me to him." Harry said spontaneously. "I would like to see my honouree uncle, I did injure him after all."

"Remus would love to see you but I don't think he will. He thinks he is dangerous, he chains himself up when I go to visit him." Tonks said she walked them down the road for twenty minutes looking for an alleyway or secluded spot before taking his arm and they left one part of London for another.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Slug Club**

The remainder of Harry's day out of school had been spent visiting Remus. He had been reluctant to let Harry enter his room where he was chained but Harry didn't listen to him and he had been happy to see him.

Remus had been in a favourable mood, made all the better because Harry brought him some of his favourite chocolate, but Harry knew that being chained to a single room was boring. Tonks was keeping him company during her time off of work and Harry hoped that was enough for Remus not to go crazy with only the elves for company.

What Harry had discovered was that there was an atmosphere between Remus and Tonks, both seemed to be annoyed with the other but he decided not to broach the subject since it was their business.

Once back at Hogwarts, Harry had gone and found Hermione. She had been sat in the library with a colossal amount of books hiding her from view with Neville trying to coax her away. Harry chose a different means of persuasion, he told her that Hagrid had invited them for tea. It had taken a small guilt trip to pry her away from the library but when he succeeded it had turned out to be a great idea.

Hagrid had been over joyed to see them, he missed not having Harry and Hermione in his classes anymore but he understood that their schedules were full and with the Initiative they would miss most of them anyway. He had half-heartedly asked if they could apply for ministry Time Turners but Hermione had awkwardly pointed out that she wouldn't want to use one again and even she would it was impossible since the entire ministry stock of Time Turners had been destroyed last year. Harry and Neville exchanged amused looks since it had been their own battles that had destroyed them.

The next week had been one of the longest that Harry remembered, his two best friends refused to even acknowledge each other, but Ron was still not speaking to Harry after their altercation in the common room. He now sat with Lavender in their lessons and Hermione would sit as far away as possible even if that left Harry on his own, the entire school had noticed the rift between the three friends and in the last Monday period after the argument the fight came to a head when Professor Snape nearly smiled.

Snape realising he had an opportunity to provoke the two of them; almost gleefully ordered them to the front of the class to perform a duel in front of the class. They were told to use only their non-verbal defence and offensive spells and it turned nasty.

Snape placed a silencing charm on them both to prevent any cheating, but that had spelt the end for Ron. Hermione had nearly perfected the art of non-verbal magic whilst Ron was no slouch, she called on her vast repertoire of spells and Ron was at a serious disadvantage.

Originally he refused to send any magic back at her but Hermione forced him to fight back with the onslaught of spells was bombarding his hasty shields. But Hermione's range of spells managed to slip through Ron's shield and she was not to be denied; she rather artistically charmed and transfigured him to being blonde, bad makeup and smeared lipstick across his face and female robes which were ripped in certain locations. Her pièce de résistance was the jumper she had altered to say 'I am easy'. Lavender had shrieked when she saw the transformation, and Snape took great pleasure in taking twenty points from Lavender for her outburst; ten from Ron for his lack of non-verbal spells; and a point from Hermione for the use of non-defence spells.

Snape had obviously enjoyed the spectacle, if only because it saw a Gryffindor bullied but the single point deduction was odd, even for Snape.

The next morning at breakfast was not overly comfortable for any Gryffindor. The cold war between Hermione on one side and Lavender and Ron was worse, with Lavender glaring at Hermione and doing all she could to rub her nose in the fact that Ron was hers.

Hermione was no longer speaking to anyone, she sat in silence and just smiled at every spectacle Lavender made, and Harry wondered what she was hoping to do, but he found the entire argument tiring so decided to distance himself from them so he spent more time with Ginny and Neville.

After the first two periods Harry and Hermione walked down to the dungeons together for their first potions lesson with Professor Slughorn.

"Now I know you all scored Outstanding in you OWL's so well done to you all!" Slughorn said after doing the register. "I was going to give the opportunity to other students who only scored an E to join us but I do not think that fair for this year. Now I would like to get a grasp for your potioneering abilities, so I will set you a challenge; the person who brews me something amusing or something complicated wins. You have the use of the stores, so let the brewing commence!"

Harry thought of the most amusing potion he could think of, and couldn't think of any potion that was complicated enough to use, so he drew on a little inspiration from the actions of the Marauders and got to work on a potion from the seventh year texts.

He tore into the stores and found every ingredient that he needed and picked up a few more just in case and sat back at his desk to begin. It took him the best part of twenty minutes to set up his station and ingredients. Hermione had given him a questioning look at the extra cauldron but didn't say anything and lowered her gaze to her own cauldron.

The potions he was brewing were a combination that that Sirius had once told him of in a passing Marauders anecdote. Brewing two potions at once was more complicated than he thought it would be, the concentration made him scowl and he barely noticed anyone else in the lab or that it was full of strange smells and coloured smoke and steam.

Eventually it was time to show what they had brewed; Harry had added the last ingredients to each individual potion before pouring them into one caldron and added a spoonful of honey and mint to finish it.

Slughorn went eagerly around the class, checking their potions and asking questions. Draco's Hiccoughing solution had not impressed Slughorn, and he ignored him when he asked Slughorn if he taught his grandfather Abraxas. Daphne had created a tanning tonic that would for twenty four hours give the drinker darker skin. Other potions were not finished: Pansy Parkinson's potion was bubbling what looked like custard that had a life of its own, Ernie had obviously attempted something from the back of the potions text but it had failed.

Eventually Slughorn looked over Hermione's potion, "Ah, distilled wolfsbane serum, a tricky potion, It is very well brewed Miss Granger. With the current disaster at that Institute it makes it all the more impressive and a responsible choice."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said with a small smile.

Slughorn had nodded at Nott's potion which had turned out to be a mild hallucinogenic potion that could create vision of grand euphoria in small doses or scare people to death in large doses.

When he got to Harrys potion which was bright yellow with a red swirl that didn't combine with the yellow he frowned. He picked up a stirrer and examined it carefully; he even smelt it before frowning in concentration, his large moustache wobbling with thought.

He exclaimed loudly, "ah! Of course! Well, well, Mr Black-Potter you are full of surprises. A voice alteration potion, with a singing sensation solution combined, most ingenious!" he then pulled out his wand a summoned a small spoon. "Let's see if it works, shall we?" he said excitedly and taking a small amount into his mouth he broke out in song.

And in perfect vocals he sang opera and received a round of applause form the class. After only three minutes the potion wore off but the smile on Slughorn's face was large.

"Wonderful!" he said and his face paused for a moment as he worked his mouth and tongue around. "Oh how delightful. You added honey to stem the effects of the sore throat and mint to counter the foul smell left by the alteration potion?"

"Yes Professor." Harry said not knowing if they had worked, and he wasn't about to smell the man's breath.

"Well the honey helps but I will still need a glass of water." he said laughing before returning to the front of the room. From his large leather bag he pulled something out. "Now the winner of the most complicated potion is Miss Greengrass. Her tanning solution took a level of finesse to brew correctly otherwise the skin could boil off, or be the wrong colour and this potion is perfect." Daphne nodded in thanks but otherwise didn't portray any further emotion but Harry noticed that her cheeks tinges pink ever so slightly.

"And the clear winner of the most amusing potion, with his brilliant potion is Mr Black-Potter!" Slughorn said happily and he came over to them both and handed them a tiny potion vial sealed with wax that contained a golden like potion.

Hermione gasped when she saw it, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Do you recognise the potion Miss Granger?" Slughorn asked.

"That is Liquid Luck!" she exclaimed.

Harry looked at the potion carefully and couldn't help wondering how she knew; the sealed bottle prevented the diving droplets that identified the potion.

"Oh, very good!" Slughorn said jollily. "You have a keen eye. Yes inside those vials you have twelve hours of the perfect day. I must warn you however that the use of this potion is heavily controlled; it cannot be used in any examination, elections or any organised competitions or events. But you will have the best twelve hours of your life, however, be warned this potion can be toxic and it is also addictive."

"Have you ever tried it, sir?" Ernie asked.

"Yes!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Once when I was twenty four and once when I was fifty seven. Two tablespoons with my breakfast, two perfect days!" he fell silent with a dreamy expression and his eyes glazed over in remembrance, or so it looked. Harry wasn't sure if he was acting but the effect was none the less impressive and the entire class looked excited. The bell then sounded and he dismissed them.

"Harry my boy stay behind a moment." Slughorn called smiling. "Your potion today was very good. I would go as far as to say that you even beat your mother in that lesson!"

Harry smiled at the compliment. He knew how good his mother had been but he also knew that the professor was trying to flatter him, so he repaid him in kind.

"Well my mother's abilities were only developed due to your teaching professor." he said. "I would give the credit for my own abilities to Professor Snape, but I would be lying. I have learnt by self-study and from a potions book from my mother. Professor Snape doesn't teach us to brew, he expects us to teach our selves mostly."

"Ah yes, Severus' teach style is somewhat different to my own but he is a great potions master. I should know I saw him through his mastery myself." Slughorn said. "But what Professor Snape taught was to take the initiative and to push one's self, a key to becoming a potions master. It has now become common to give masteries to those who follow old instructions but they will never be accepted into the International Guild of Qualified Potions Masters. In Britain alone we only have four masters and that includes me and Severus."

Harry acknowledged this. He already knew that Snape was a brilliant Potions Master but a bad potions teacher. "Was there something you wanted to speak to me about professor?"

"Ah of course, it is lunch time I do not want to keep you too long." Slughorn replied. "I was wondering if you would like to have a small supper up in my rooms, it will be a little party, I have a number of rising stars coming; Cormac McLaggen from your house, Zabini will also be in attendance, also the charming Melinda Bobbin – you might not know this but her family owns a large chain of apothecaries. I have also invited Young Miss Weasley and Mr Longbottom this morning, as well as Miss Greengrass and Young Mr Danvers and his cousins Mordred and Cameron Du Vant to name a few."

"I would be delighted professor, when will this party be?" Harry asked politely and he couldn't help but wonder if he could get out of it.

"Oh Friday evening. It will go on quite late I should imagine, so many people of course."

"Well I am sure it will be the highlight of the week Professor," Harry said. "But I had better get going, otherwise I will miss lunch."

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall it was abuzz with voices, everyone was looking over the copy of the Daily Prophet that was late in being sent out. Harry joined his friends as they were looking over a copy.

"What is it?" he asked swinging he leg over the bench.

Neville looked ill but turned the paper around so that he could see.

And a gruesome image confronted him, it was a picture of a burnt village that had been destroyed, but what made it worse was the number of sheets that could be seen lying on the road.

_WIZARDING TOWN OF KNOESTIGE EIK, BELGIUM DESTROYED_

_This Ancient town was built around an ancient oak tree that was sacred to Ancient European settlers and is one of the only all-wizarding towns in Europe. At five o'clock this morning the town was destroyed and the entire population are dead. The Belgium Ministry of Magic have been unable to trace the culprits and are asking for international aid._

_As correspondent for the Daily Prophet for European Affairs, this reporter went to the site of this once ancient village and it was a sight to behold. The level of destruction is on a scale that has not been seen for centuries. The scared oak which gave this town its name was burnt to a cinder._

_The damage was not only caused by spells and magic. The buildings were ripped open and the damage suggests that giants were involved. There were also seventeen victims who were left entirely alone. It had been a joyous moment which was broken by a piercing scream when it was discovered that their souls had been sucked from them._

_Whilst the Belgium Ministry cannot explain this act of terror and aggression, the Daily Prophet wonders if this is not the work of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his army of Death Eaters. It is a chilling thought to think he may have an army of giants and Death Eaters on his side._

_Gregory Kaitmire of the Department of International cooperation told us today that Britain will not be sending aid to Belgium as we are currently at war with the Dark Forces and we do not need another attacking us in retaliation._

_Rufus Scrimgeour, the British Minister of Magic also confirmed Mr Kaitmire's view. Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Lady Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Bones was sympathetic to our Belgium neighbours but expressed that the Auror department is unable to give aid due to protecting the people of this country and expressed her sorrow for the lives that were lost and the loss of such a sacred town and history._

_For more information on Knoestige Eik see page 9._

_For the full statement from the Minister see page 3._

Harry sat shocked. The destruction was vast and he knew without a doubt that it was Voldemort.

"It was him wasn't it?" Hermione asked quietly breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah it was him," Harry said. "but why? What gain did this have?"

"Alienating us," Ginny said. "The ministry does not have the man power to send aid, so attack another country to scare all of Europe to stop each other banding together to fight a common enemy."

"Like they did at the height of Grindelwald war." Neville said agreeing. "Grindelwald had an army, a very large army bound to him using oaths. A European army was created to combat him: France, Spain, Bulgaria, Germany, Norway, and Belgium to name a few. They all had fighters in the war; even those countries that were controlled by him sent fighters."

"We sent Dumbledore to stop Grindelwald directly," Hermione said. "But I read that we also sent over a hundred healers to the prisons to help the political prisoners and we also sent the old hit wizards to help round up the last remnants."

"Do not be fooled." Neville said darkly. "They never did catch them all but the question is: there was nothing that ties the attack to Death Eaters, why?"

"Keep your enemies guessing." Harry said. "Without a clear connection people will not know for sure who did it and they will be scared."

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw that it was empty of the four heads of houses and headmaster. He wondered if they too were talking about this news.

The next few days had been full of more bad news; more news was coming in from Europe. Three other attacks had taken place; two of them had been on muggle villages and towns. It was not uncommon for parents to visit their children or is some cases attempt to take them home.

So far seven students had been pulled out of the school. The Patil twins' mother had attempted to take them out as too had Cho Chang's parents but neither would leave the school.

The Ministry was in frenzy, international relations were strained and some were calling for the Triwizard Exchange to be called off entirely. Sirius was not allowing that to happen, and had been forced to leave the school three days running to deal with issues at the ministry; he always returned for but his expression was often sombre. The Norwegian Ministry was pressuring the Durmstrang Highmaster to pull out, but Professor Petrov was staying firm, the French were being very indecisive, they weren't sure if it should go ahead one moment and then saying it had to.

But a turnaround in the House was that Ron and Hermione had become civil to one another but they would not speak unless Harry was there and the moment Lavender latched herself to Ron's face or was anywhere near Hermione would leave.

Harry's work and training was now piling on, his professors were working them all hard, but he also had to train on the Quidditch pitch with his team for their first game. Duelling sessions were now held daily in the evenings for the Hogwarts Delegation which was being ran by Professor Flitwick and Snape, and Equestrian Riding by Professor Vector who they discovered had been an English champion in her youth, and since Sirius was busy she had happily stepped in.

The pressure was on for the team as they only had two months to get ready for the exchange and whilst they could practice in the other school; they would not have their professors. The other school teams had Fleur and Krum acting as escorts and they would be coaching them further. Harry would be doing the same but they had the advantage of being graduated and more experience than he did.

They would be leaving on the thirty-first of October to go to Durmstrang for three months and then on the thirty-first of January go to Beauxbatons. Sirius told them all that they would be fitted for new uniforms within the next few weeks but they would also be having their wands checked in a weighing of the wands ceremony at Durmstrang for the duelling tournament.

Eventually it was Friday, and it was a day that allowed him some free time as he had no evening lessons or extra studying.

That night gave some relief to his crazy schedule as it was the night of Professor Slughorn's party and if he was honest it was looking forward to it, but he wasn't entirely sure why as he would usually hate being on display like he knew he would be that night. Ginny and Neville would be going and he didn't want to spend the night with Ron and Lavender.

He dressed in a set of his formal robes knowing that was what was expected of him and walked down from the boy's dormitory. Once he was in the common room he was more than a little aware just how many people were looking at him. He saw that one Romilda Vane gave him a hungry look.

He was distracted by both Hermione and Ginny walking down from the girl's staircase. Both were dressed in female dress robes; Hermione's a light blue and Ginny wore dark green, both looked very pretty.

"I didn't know you were coming." Harry said to Hermione.

"Slughorn invited me yesterday, he saw me when I was in the library." She said and smiled, it faltered slightly when she saw Ron and Lavender walk in. She then looked away and looked almost triumphant when she saw something over Harry's shoulder.

Harry was almost horrified when he saw what she was looking at: dressed in black and white robes was none other than Cormac McLaggen and Hermione walked towards him and inserted her arm within his and led him out of the common room.

"What -?" Harry muttered and he was not the only one who was confused. Ron had noticed Hermione standing there in her dress robes and had watched her. He looked angry when he saw her walk passed with Cormac.

"I will tell you on the way." Ginny whispered. "Where is Neville?"

"Should be down in a moment." Harry said. "He was collecting Mordred Du Vant."

Ron chose that moment to storm over to Harry and demanded information. "What is Hermione doing with that windbag!" he hissed.

"I don't know," Harry said hastily. "But it surprised me just as much as you and Lavender. I would go back if I were you Ron, she looks jealous."

"I don't care, is she dating him?"

"Ronald why does it matter, you seem to be happily lip locked with your – _lady_ –. Hermione is perfectly able to pick a gentleman who will not embarrass her." Ginny said and there was a smirk on him lips that almost made Harry laugh.

A gentleman was not how he would have described Cormac McLaggen.

"Shall we get going?" a voice from behind them asked.

Neville had arrived with Mordred; both were dressed in smart robes.

"Yes." Ginny said and she took Neville's offered arm they left the common room with Harry and Mordred following.

"Mr Black-Potter sir." Mordred said. "Where is Professor Slughorn's office?"

"Call me Harry, or Harrison if you have to use my full name," Harry told him startled by how formal Mordred was being. "His office is on the seventh floor on the other side of the castle. Are you excited for the Exchange Program?"

"Yes!" Mordred said excitedly. "Cam is very disappointed that he cannot go. He and Josh had to bully Uncle Jacob and Aunt Georgiana into allowing Josh to go."

"Well if this is successful, you might be able to go in a few years' time if it continues." Harry told him. "I didn't see you try-out for Quidditch, do you play?"

"Only during the summer." Mordred said. "I am not that good."

"Only takes a bit of practice." Harry said smiling at him and he raised his voice. "Take Neville here: first year he lost control of his broom and it took him on a little ride with him falling ten feet and breaking his wrist. Now he is on my reserve team as a beater."

They all laughed at Neville's misfortune, including the him. They chatted amongst themselves while they walked to Slughorn's party. Harry discovered that Ginny had been caught hexing Zacharias Smith and saw her flying ability, but Harry knew Slughorn looked for connections and the Twins business was attractive.

Slughorn's office was very large, Harry had a suspicion that this had once been a classroom but it had been decked out with large silk draping's and floating lights.

The room was filled with students and people were mingling, smiling and talking. As they were the last to the part they all sat down for at the large circular table for a glorious dinner.

Harry sat next to Daphne and Cameron for the dinner choosing tonight as a chance to get to know them better. Daphne was all glamour in her purple robes but she was more than a match for Professor Slughorn.

"So now that we are all here let's make some introductions." Slughorn said happily and he began to speak to everyone.

Harry discovered that Cormac for all his faults was on first name terms with the Minister for Magic through his uncle Tiberius. Hermione had been selected due to her being a brilliant student and Slughorn had high hopes for her career and ambition to break through blood status shackles.

Neville had been invited as both of his parents had been highly respected and high ranking aurors, and as the heir to his house and representative to the Wizengamot he made for a delightful dinner guest. Mordred and Cameron were invited as they were both heirs to the Du Vant family and were gifted students; as wards of Lord Danvers they were well set to become powerful people and Slughorn had decided to take an interest in them. Daphne also told him that Slughorn was possibly trying to garner favour with Lord Danvers by inviting them and his son. She herself was here as an heiress and possible future lady regent.

Blaise Zabini's mother was a famous heiress who had been married and widowed seven times but he was her only son, and the last guest had been Marcus Belby whose uncle Damocles had invented the wolfs bane potion but he was not a good dinner guest he didn't seem to like his uncle and his manners were awful.

Eventually the meal drew to a close but then Slughorn turned the music on and they were able to talk more. Daphne drew Harry away from the main host towards some seats.

"I am glad that is over, my father warned me about Slughorn." Daphne said casting a hasty look around. "He is like a spider, he has webs in many places."

"Does his little club have a name?" Harry asked.

Daphne laughed. "Of course! The Slug Club! As if that would make people join it!"

Harry laughed with her and he agreed it was an awful name. "So, glad to be back at Hogwarts?"

"Of course." Daphne said. "I do not have to see Georgiana and I do not have to go home for Christmas or Easter this year as I will be in Norway and France."

"Daphne I know you don't like her," Harry said, "but she is not that bad. You should not want your father to be lonely for the remainder of his life."

"I have accepted she is part of his life," Daphne said and it was obvious she was falling back on decorum lessons. "But I will not like her."

"Be careful Daphne, sometimes life will surprise you." Harry told her.

"Well I do have something for you." she said grimacing. From her pocket she pulled out a thick piece of parchment, and it was covered in golden leaf and beautiful writing.

_**Harrison James Black-Potter**_

_**You are invited to the marriage of**_

_**Daniel Nathanial Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass**_

_**with**_

_**Georgiana Melody Daughter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Maveric**_

_**At the Greengrass Family House in the country, Friday, 15th August 1997.**_

"I will be honoured to attend." Harry said shocked that he got an invite; he was not entirely sure Lord Greengrass like him.

"The honour is ours! Perhaps you will bring a bit of class to the wedding." Daphne said smiling at him "Although if you do come, you will not be wearing these robes." she added looking at them. "Madam Malkins?"

"No, from Twiflits," Harry said looking at the robes. "And I do not have my best Robes here at Hogwarts."

"They are fine, but a Lord never buys from the rack." she said fingering the cuff of his robe. "It is undignified, whilst I know you do not care much for some of the out of date traditions, there are some things you should do for such events."

"You wound me." Harry said smirking. "I do care of magical traditions, I just find some distasteful. After all, many of the other families, even common purebloods, think my blood is dirt."

Daphne contemplated him for a while before she turned and gestured at the many guest. "Longbottom is from an Ancient bloodline, but many think he is a squib but you and I know different. Cameron and Mordred are the last of their own Ancient bloodline, but some families do not like their family due to their name Du Vant is an ancient name but it is not English."

"Ginevra Weasley is also from an Ancient Bloodline, who lost their entire fortune, their family estates, land and properties, and barred from the Wizengamot. Nearly all of the community call them blood traitors. Bobbins is a half blood, but her families own a large chain of business, however her mother is a muggle. Even Blaise is spoken down to, his father was Italian but his mother is English, and the English do not like foreigners."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked not following her at all.

"Each family has to face their own misgivings, even my own." She said. "Besides you are pureblood. The only Mudblood, if you will excuse the term, in this room is Bobbins as she has a muggle mother."

"You follow Sirius' creed regarding blood status?" Harry said shocked.

"I see the logic in his thinking." she said. "After all if two muggles can have a magical child then their blood is magical on their own but my family has always been wary of intermarriage between family members."

"As you should." Harry said remembering the memories of the Gaunt's and what they had bred themselves into. "The Gaunts were perhaps the most fanatic about blood purity and look what happened to them; even the Blacks have fallen to it. The Crabbe's and Goyle's are perhaps not long before they reach the Gaunt's level."

"What ever happened to them?" she asked. "The line is alive but that is all we know.

Harry didn't get to answer her as Hermione suddenly slapped Cormac and stormed over to Ginny and Neville.

"Granger should not have come with him. His father is a brute of a man, so it is not a surprise he is the way he is." She said, "You know it is a shame that you cannot compete in the initiative. I would have liked to have duelled you and to see you fall from that brute of a hippogriff."

Harry let out a loud laugh that made many in the room look at them as the both laughed together.

"Buckbeak is a great mount, and he is very protective of me," Harry laughed "and you should know, never insult a hippogriff."

"Well I do not see a hippogriff here at this moment," she said "but I thought your hippogriff was called Witherwings?"

"Oh" Harry said lamely forgetting to use the rechristened name for him.

"Buckbeak, now that is an unusual name, but I am certain that is the name of the Hippogriff that Malfoy was maimed by." she said and her eyes narrowed on him when he withdrew into himself and he knew he couldn't lie himself out if this stumble. "I am also aware that the hippogriff was condemned by the DRCMC but it escaped mysteriously. And now I think you were behind it, especially as Lord Black also escaped ministry custody the same night."

"Well that is a very big coincidence but I do not know, I was locked in the hospital wing by Dumbledore when Sirius escaped," Harry replied smirking. "but I will have you know that Witherwings is a great Hippogriff and would never allow me to fall."

"Well I will not be using such a large and undignified beast. I much prefer my Chesnutt Aethonan with her white socks and nice temperament." she said smiling. "Much more dignified for a woman like me."

"Perhaps, but for some reason, I think you can rough it just as well as us commoners." Harry said smirking. "You may act like the self-proclaimed Slytherin ice queen but behind that mask is a woman I greatly admire. You are cold in your act, but in private you are warm no matter how you try to hide it."

"Careful Harrison, your Gryffindor is showing." she said but she smiled radiantly at him and Harry found himself hypnotised by her smile and brilliantly blue eyes, but her face suddenly cracked like ice and returned to a cold exterior.

"Daphne, Dance with me." said the gruff voice of Cormac McLaggen "You are a better match for me that Granger."

The look on Daphne's face turned to a scowl. "If I am to dance with anyone McLaggen it defiantly will not be with you. Get away from me; you have just ruined a perfectly good conversation."

McLaggen gave her a murderous look and looked ready to grab her but Professor Slughorn came over with Colin Creevey who was holding his camera.

"Harrison, Daphne would mind having a picture taken?" he said smiling. "I like to keep a record of those who attend my little parties."

"Of course Professor." Daphne said pleasantly she took Harry's hand and walked over to a blank stretch of wall with the silky drapes behind them. They stood awkwardly for a moment with Professor Slughorn between them before he asked for a picture of the two of them together.

Harry didn't know where to position himself and it irritated him to see Ginny, Neville, Hermione and Cameron smirking at him but Daphne had also noted his discomfort. She rolled her eyes at him and place one of his hands behind her back and Colin snapped their picture.

The remainder of the party had gone well. Harry spent most of it with Daphne talking but they also spoke with everyone else. Joshua Danvers was very excited to be going on the exchange with them both and he had asked Harry for some private lessons in duelling and Harry had promised he would. Daphne had also offered her own skills and he was excited to push himself further.

When the party ended and Harry took a slow walk back to the Slytherin's common room with Daphne. They had nearly been caught by three ghosts, Mrs Norris, Filtch and Professor Snape but they had been able to avoid detection.

They stopped in the dungeons just around the corner from the Slytherin common room.

"Well thank you for bringing me back," Daphne said smiling "and almost getting me caught and thrown into my first detention, but I should get into the dorm. Tonight is drawing to a close, and there is only one thing left." she then lent into him and gave him a long lingering kiss. "Now it is over, I will see you for our duel Harrison."

She then walked away without looking back and left Harry standing stupefied and smiling before shaking his head trying to unravel the mystery that was women.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Mark of the Messenger**

The next day after Slughorn's party Harry woke up very confused, Daphne had kissed him which he had been shocked about, but he thought he knew her well enough to suspect she may have an ulterior motive.

Having woken up earlier than the rest of the dormitory, Harry left the dormitory quietly and walked for the Owlery. He had remembered that he had a potion sample to send to the twins. On arrival he felt immediately discomforted by the glares he received from the owls in their alcoves.

Hedwig was at the top of the Owlery and it took some coaxing to wake her up and he received a very angry set of hoots from other owls for disturbing them. She didn't seem to mind and set off with her package immediately, Harry realised that he had no real use for her at the moment as he wasn't writing to anyone but he would make sure to keep in contact with Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted.

Returning to the Common Room Harry almost barrelled into Hermione as she stormed out of the portrait hole followed by Neville.

"Sorry Harry" she said apologetically her hands up in a peaceful gesture after noticing Harry's wand pointed at her.

"Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his hair embarrassed "You startled me."

"Well I wouldn't go in there yet, it's the first time they have seen each other, and you will lose your appetite." She said throwing a dirty look to back at the portrait and receiving a offended look from the subject.

Grimacing Harry didn't disagree and they walked away from the common room.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, it was fun" Harry said smirking remembering his kiss, "What about you?"

"Well I think everyone saw me slap that disgusting pig of a man!" she said looking disgusted "I only went with him to make Ron angry."

Neville laughed loudly making Harry and Hermione look at him oddly, seeing the looks his laughed harder, "You two didn't see him blow up when we returned to the common room! When Ginny, Mordred and I returned he jumped at us to get the details. None of us saw fit to tell him how your date ended."

"Well he seemed only too happy in that trollops embrace!" Hermione said nastily "She really is insufferable, you don't have to hear her boasting of Ron's "skills", and it makes it very uncomfortable in our dorm."

It didn't take a stretch of the imagination to imagine what Lavender would be like in the confines of the female dormitory, and Harry cringed thinking about it. Lavender would gush over her lunar scope; a man would make her unbearable

"Well professor Slughorn was in good spirits" Neville said "I saw him knocking back a few cups of mead, but he seemed to be very interested in my ring, he saw it dangling in the chain."

"What did he say about it?" Hermione asked "Professor Slughorn isn't a member of the Noble Houses is he?"

"No," Harry said "he is a pureblood, but not of any consequence."

"He was more interested in whether or not I would take my position as Lord Longbottom when I reach seventeen." Neville frowned "But he seemed surprised when I said that was impossible, because my dad is still alive."

Harry frowned, he had a vague memory of his Black heir ring changing into the Head's ring when Sirius died, but looking at it now it was the plain heir ring, "There is no way of bypassing a living heir is there, not in the direct line?"

Neville shook his head, but Harry noticed the line of doubt in his brow "No, or at least not that I know, and Gran has never said anything, and I have never read any mention of it."

"I thought Sirius was named heir over his father" Hermione pointed out keenly, "Orion was only acting heir until Sirius was nine wasn't he?"

Harry couldn't remember Sirius's age exactly but she was right that Arcturus took his son out of line, "No he did, but Orion died before Arcturus and Sirius, so I am not sure that counts." He then had an image of Sirius straddling a struggling Bellatrix with a bleeding palm, "But a Lord or head of family could remove someone from the family in a ritual."

"I couldn't do that!" Neville snapped, "He is my father. But that ritual can only be used by the Head and man who wears the ring."

Hermione seemed to receive a buzz out of the topic of the family rings, "It is really quite fascinating, those rings that you both have. I searched the library for information on them but I could only find whispers and rumours, the only things I found was that they are a part of this countries heritage and I found was a list of names of the original court members and their emblems, or incals as they are named."

Harry couldn't help but smile, he knew that Hermione wouldn't be able to help herself looking into the Houses, "You won't find much, its passes mostly as word of mouth down the family line. But even our knowledge of our heritage has splintered and been lost over the centuries."

"Then is it not possible for Slughorn to know something about your rituals?" Hermione pointed out

Neville and Harry exchanged looks but they didn't say a word, and neither of them really knew how far Slughorn's knowledge went into their realm of magic.

"So after I slapped McLaggen, how was your evening Harry?" Hermione asked after confiscating a hastily hidden non exploding luminous balloon from a passing second year and seemed to have realised that she had made Neville feel awkward.

"It was a good evening" Harry said ignoring the uncontrollable blush that he could feel burn his cheeks, and braced himself for the comments of his friends.

"Well you and Daphne seem to be getting along well!" Neville said with a knowing smirk "I should have known that all it took to break that icy stare was to be the Famous Harry Black-Potter, you managed to turn even her head!"

Harry laughed good naturedly "I doubt that, Daphne is beautiful, but behind her face there is also a very cunning mind that is planning moves ahead of any I could think of." he told them and he knew that she was a Slytherin through and through and would make for an excellent politician and member of the Wizengamot if she got the chance.

"Well she certainly made an impression on you" Hermione told him "You should be careful, she is an enigma, and nobody really knows what lies beneath that cold exterior."

Harry didn't know what to say, he himself found her an enigma but he liked unravelling her mysteries.

"Don't judge her too harshly Hermione" Neville said gravely "Daphne may be cold, but she does care for her family above all else. Her mother died when she was young and she took on responsibilities that are given to women three times her age, she managed to organise her house and arrange her father's appointments and functions singlehandedly. Gran attended some of them over years and she always said that the Greengrass heiress has outdone herself. She is a highly sought after bride as she has proven at a young age what she was capable of."

"She should never have been put in that position, how could a father do that to his child?" Hermione said "why did nobody help?"

"I don't think anyone realised for a number of years," Neville said shrugging, "And the Houses do not like meddling with familial affairs, her mother's side of the family are mostly male so they couldn't have helped. But she is what her life has made her, and I respect her for that. But she is wise beyond her years and she has been a friend of mine for years."

"I didn't know that" Harry said surprised, he had never seen them speak and it had always seemed that Neville was alone in the castle.

"Well we do not know each other as well as you do, but I know her well enough to call her a friend, and in certain circles your friends count." Neville said they walked into the Great Hall but were met by an atmosphere which could be sliced with blunt instrument; nobody was eating much but kept looking up at the eaves above.

"You do don't know if anything has happened do you?" Hermione whispered urgently, she then scanned the staff table carefully as she took her seats "Sirius isn't here, something must have happened!"

Harry took a seat down casually and helped himself to a hearty breakfast, but before he could raise a mouthful of egg to his mouth Hermione elbowed him painfully

"How are you eating! It looks like Voldemort has attacked someone, peoples could be dead and you eating fried eggs!" she said in a whisper looking scandalised.

"Well starving myself will not help them!" Harry exclaimed laughing at the absurdity for her comments, a number of Gryffindor's also sniggered along with them, "just like your own hunger strike did nothing in fourth year."

"That was different –" Hermione said but she wasn't able to get any more words out as a large symphony of hoots and coo's and the flock of owls descended on the tables, two of which landed in front of them and lifted their feet.

Hermione nearly knocked her delivery owl of its feet in her haste to take it from the bird, but after extracting it and receiving a harsh bite to her hand she flung the paper open, to see the front page

_**Seventeen muggles dead in Great Britain, all killed by the Death Eaters. **_

_**In European news, A Conclave has been called between the European Miniseries after the discovery of seven witches and wizards were discovered on the ancient wayshrine monument on the boarder of Germany and Poland. **_

_Seventeen dead across the British Isles, all found drained of blood and left surrounded by the darkest of blood magic, it took the ministry seven hours to get to the bodies as magic was used to prevent them being removed. _

_The ministry refused to comment on the intent of the magic, but it took a team of Gringotts curse breakers five of the seven hours to remove the bodies from public display. _

_The ancient wayshrine locally known as 'The Crossroads' was also the scene of ritualistic sacrifices. Suspended from the ancient standing stones was two small children, a muggle boy and a squib girl, a werewolf, a vampire, a centaur, a goblin and a vela were all sacrificed over the stones, their blood flooded the grassy plain. _

_The German and Polish ministries have been forced to perform a large number of memory charms and a cover story to prevent local muggle populations from remembering the spectacular light shows that many reportedly witness, including a large wild fire. _

_These sacrifices have been deemed to have been carried out by remnants of Gellert Grindlewalds following; it carried a number of his trade marks in its magic. The British ministry of magic is however looking at a connection between the two events that happened at the same hour, also England's own famous stone formation was deemed untouched by this grisly affair._

_However the continental powers do not seem to be taking this lightly and have summoned leaders from all of the European countries to discuss this threat, Great Britain has not been included in these talks, and speculation is abundant. Many believe that this is the work of He Who Must Not be Named and many countries are advocating to sever ties to Britain. _

_Only Two Countries have denied this speculation, the Norwegian Ministry and our closest neighbour, the French. With the Exchange Initiative between the three leading European Schools still being held, the nations do not wish to bow to terrorist threat. _

Harry couldn't believe that two factions were now active, if the Death Eaters were not enough the Army of Restoration were not to be underestimated but they had only targeted those that opposed the new regime they hoped to bring in, and they never killed muggles indiscriminately.

"The crossroads, that is an ancient magical site, built over four thousand years ago" Hermione said "but why would someone desecrate a pile of stones, they don't have any magic do they?"

Harry shrugged he had never heard of the place before, Neville on the other hand frowned and looked at the picture of the stones, "No, or at least the magic has long since left those stones, and it is impossible to recreate them and the knowledge of how activate them is gone."

"How do you know so much about them?" Hermione asked shocked

"I visited once, They are said to point to the five great magical kingdoms. There was once and order of silent monks that used to tend to the site, but they were killed by Grindlewalds army on the onset of their campaign."

"Now we know why Sirius is not here, he will need to be at the ministry again this is going to be a political time bomb, and there will be commercial pressure too." Harry said, but he also knew that Sirius wouldn't mind overly as it would give him an excuse to go into the ministry archives "This is awful, but this should not impact Hogwarts or Durmstrang as they are private schools, Beauxbatton is a little different and is politically grey."

Hermione looked like she was about to comment but her expression became stony suddenly but the cause was, Ron had walked in with Lavender but Harry noticed that he didn't seem to want her company at the moment no matter how she tried to keep hold of him.

"What's happened?" Ron asked

"Death Eaters have killed again!" Hermione spat at him

"Who?" he questioned and pushing Lavender away to listen

"Muggles" Harry told him and he watched Lavender shoot them all a dirty look and try to win back Ron's attention.

"Where did it happen?" He asked pushing her hands away from him and pulling the paper "Oh, Fred and George will not be happy; they get some of their stuff for their shop from overseas."

"Well I am sure they wouldn't also like the fact that somebody had killed a bunch of people" Hermione snapped "I think human life is more important that an ingredient for a trick wand."

Ron looked at her shocked, and like he had never seen her before in his life, "Course not, but I was pointing out that the businesses will be hard pushed if we lose trade links."

Hermione only glared in reply before none to subtly turning her shoulder on Ron and asking Harry "What's your letter Harry?"

He turned it over and saw that it was addressed to:

_H.J.B-Potter_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_

_Hogsmeade_

_Scotland_

"strange way to address me a letter" he said frowning he turned it back over and saw that it was sealed with a bright red blob of wax, which bore no distinguishing mark or stamp, he was about to open it but thought better of it, Hogwarts mail was being sorted by layers of magic to prevent anything dangerous and Filch was opening all post, but this was still sealed. He flicked out his wand and using magic to suspended and opened it.

The moment he did he was grateful as a large amount of red liquid oozed out of the envelope, which caused everyone around him to jump up out of their seats, Lavender and Parartti who had been watching screamed in terror.

With a small amount of magic the parchment came out of the damp interior, and written in the same colour liquid was a message.

_Bow to Death, for it is coming soon Harry Potter_

_The conqueror of the Potters comes for you. _

Harry was silent as he read the note, Hermione had grabbed on to him for dear life as if she was afraid he would fall down dead that moment, his other friends looked terrified.

"Why do you not look scared mate" Ron said a nasty shade of white.

Harry didn't know the answer to that, the Dark Mark was also drawn under the signature, and he recognised the hand, it was unmistakable. If Ginny had have been in the Hall at that moment and seen the writing he knew she would have had a panic attack. It was the hand of Voldemort, unchanged since he went by the name Tom Riddle. He gave a small intake of breath when the note ignited into flame and the embers rearranged themselves into a moving dark mark with the snake slivering before falling into a pile of ash.

"Because that is what he wants" Harry said in answer, it was not an answer he really thought about it just came to him "This is what he does, he scares, intimidates, and threatens people. I am not scared of death."

"You just received a death threat from the Darkest Wizard of all time!" Hermione exclaimed repulsed by his answer,

"What is going on here Harry my boy?" asked Professor Slughorn having left his breakfast, his eyes fell on the blood and the envelope and Harry saw him turn whiter than Ron.

"I received a letter professor" Harry replied, and he conjured a glass phial and siphoned the blood into it, "It was from Tom Riddle Professor "Harry added and he watched with grim satisfaction as Slughorn flinched like he had received a shock at the name, "But you already knew that didn't you!"

"I-erm" Professor Slughorn stuttered trying to compose himself, "come with me Harry, You will need to speak to the Heads of House's, and the Headmaster if he has not already left, I think it best if you speak to them, not me about this, can only be too careful you see."

Nodding and not really caring what the professor said he picked up the phial and levitated the envelope away from the table and watched at the entire House backed away from it like it was poison.

Slughorn was mumbling to himself the entire way out of the Great Hall and nearly the entire way to the first floor, and eventually Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know who Tom Riddle is don't you Professor" he said bluntly "his name is not known to many anymore."

"Yes I know who Mr Riddle is" Slughorn said in a whisper and looked around as if scared someone would hear "And I know who he became."

"You taught him" Harry said and it was not a question.

"A great many people taught him during his time at Hogwarts" Slughorn said defensively

"I am sure, Professor Dumbledore taught him transfiguration of course, which meant you also taught him potions" Harry said shrewdly "you were also his head of House, and did you know he was evil sir?"

"No!" Slughorn snapped and he looked angry, and expression that was rare on the old man's face, "Mr Riddle was nothing like the monster he is now."

"Voldemort has changed, but if he keeps the same handwriting I wonder what else of the school boy remains." Harry said, it was more to himself as he thought about the man that had destroyed his life and so many other.

"Do not use that name!" Slughorn said forcibly and he began to mutter to himself again for the remainder of the walk, he was only able to catch a few words, "fault - didn't know, he couldn't have – darkest magic – charming boy- minister."

Harry ignored his ramblings, the man was obviously terrified of what his student became and wasn't willing to discuss it, he didn't even seem to care that he opened the door to Professor McGonagall's door without knocking.

"Black-Potter has had some news I thought you should hear Minerva, Sirius already gone?" he asked hastily

"Yes Horace," she replied but her eyes fell on the levitating parchment, "what is it?"

"I will leave him with you" Slughorn said and he darted out of the room allowing the door to slam shut behind him.

Professor Flitwick and Sprout gave a surprised look towards the door but Harry placed the phial on the desk and allowed the parchment to settle there too.

"I received this by owl post" he told them "the envelope is stained now, but when It arrived it was in perfect condition and there was a note, but the moment I opened it blood poured out and after reading the note it burst into flame."

Immediately Professor Snape and Professor Flitwicks wands were pointed at the foul letter and they were muttering spells under the breath, he knew they were trying to identify what magic was in it.

"Who sent you this letter Harrison?" McGonagall asked him, but she looked like she was bracing herself for what she already knew, "what did it say?"

"It said '_Bow to Death, for it is coming soon Harry Potter, The conqueror of the Potters comes for you' _it was also signed with the dark mark in blood, and when it was on fire, the flames also formed the same mark." Harry said and looked at her direct in the eye "it is from Voldemort." All four of the Heads of House flinched at the name, but Snape also looked more pained and rubbed his arm as he was casting spells.

"Did you touch this letter?" Professor Sprout asked concerned.

"I touched only the envelope, when I saw the wax seal and the way it was addressed I didn't want to open it with my hands."

"You would not have been harmed" Snape said but he didn't look impressed "there is no further magic I could trace on the envelope other than some charm work to prevent a substance from breaking through until being exposed to air."

"I too draw that conclusion, without the letter I cannot say what other magic lied on it" Professor Flitwick pitched in.

"How did this get passed the owl screening?" Professor Sprout asked shocked "what if it keeps happening."

Professor Flitwick however didn't look as sure, "This must have bypassed the Owl directing charms placed around the castle, the wording is not eloquent, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted to bypass the warding it is possible this could make it through the redirect. The wording is vague which gives it some leeway, and a determined owl could have delivered it perhaps."

"Filius I would ask you to increase the security of those charms "Professor McGonagall stated firmly "we do not need this getting out to the parents, the Headmaster is already dealing with enough parents who want to withdraw their students."

"I doubt Black has the ability to put their minds at rest, if anything he will probably terrify them" Snape sneered "after all he was an escaped convict."

"Convict implies that he was given a trial Professor" Harry said firmly "as he didn't he was never a convict and he escaped wrongful imprisonment which is not illegal."

"But being an animagus is!" Snape added shooting him a dirty look "I notice that your adoptive father has not registered yet, still believes the rules do not apply to him?"

"No, that record is currently under seal within the Ministry, and any wrongdoing from Sirius is rendered obsolete by the twelve years in Azkaban!" Harry glared at Snape "Just like your own record is currently sealed under the chiefs Warlocks seal from when you were caught! Careful who you point your finger at Professor, there are just as many pointed at you."

"Why you insolent –"Snape growled, anger was visible as his expressionless mask slipped from his face

"Severus!" McGonagall warned turning her stern glare on him "Now it not the time, Harrison I will alert the DMLE to this threat and the Headmaster once he comes back from the Wizengamot. The Headmaster will possibly be back late tonight, for now go back to your common room or somewhere you can relax."

Recognising her attempts to defuse the moment and dismissing him, he left them to talk more and he had no wish to stay any longer. Leaving he walked down to the grounds, but he was surprised to find Daphne and Tracey sitting outside in the remains of the September light watching the Salvitore brothers working on the statue and fountain that lay in the centre of the courtyard.

"Black-Potter" Tracy said sparingly "I see you have overcome the commotion that seems to infest the house of lions."

"Tracy, they cannot help it, they are all mindless sheep who are stirred by a wolf in their midst." Daphne said smirking

Harry felt his own lips quirk up at her comment, she was not completely wrong, he was a wolf among lions, if only she knew about the direwolf.

"Well sorry Black-Potter I have other Gryffindor students to talk to, some that I might be able to scare with just a small glare." She told him and she stood and left quickly.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Daphne and she smirked further and stood up and they began to walk.

"She's always like that; she just doesn't like anyone really." Daphne said fondly "but she is a friend to me, anyway what did happen to you this morning, I heard that you opened a letter and a number of people said it leaked blood, others have said you set it on fire and shaped it into the Dark Mark. What happened?"

"You have heard most of the story, not all" Harry pointed out "the letter was from Voldemort, he sent me a death threat written and soaked in the blood of his victims. It then combusted into his mark."

"You are very blasé about that Harrison" She said startled "I understand that you have always been one of his targets since you were a toddler, but do not under estimate the Dark Lord, he is still a powerful and cunning wizard. But that is not what worries me, why did he send you this? What have you done?"

Harry was startled by her question and he didn't have an answer.

"I – I am not sure" Harry answered "nothing, at least nothing of any real note."

"Well it must be something he sees as a threat" she told him softly "But you need to be more careful, you cannot go toe to toe with him, you are strong and you have talent, but he has years of experience on you."

"I know, I can barely keep up with Sirius in an outright duel" Harry confessed "I have won but through tricks and quick thinking, but his knowledge of duelling, magic and experience allows for him to beat me easily."

"Well you know I am not too bad with a wand" she said suggestively and she pulled her own from her sleeve invitingly "care to see who the better duellist is? I will be competing in the competition after all?"

Harry smirked at her, he would like nothing more that the cross wands with her but he had a better idea, "I think you might prefer this." Putting two fingers into his mouth he let out a loud whistle whilst pointing his wand at his throat, the sound was eerie but it was magnified.

"Harrison what are you doing" Daphne asked him like he had lost his mind, they were standing at the edge of the lake off the beaten path but they could see a number of students on the grounds are they were all looking towards their location, even the giant squid rose from its water depths to find the source of the noise.

"Wait" Harry said expectantly, and he didn't have to wait long as a loud screech echoed over lake, and Daphne gasped loudly, from a cloud above them a dark shape was speeding towards them

"Harrison! What is that" Daphne yelled and her wand was pointed at the screeching beast.

Harry laughed at her and lowered her arm "I wouldn't let him see that, he is very proud."

The shape lowered and wings outstretched fully and the shape slowed down to reveal a fierce looking hippogriff, who skimmed the last feet of the lake and landed gracefully in front of them. Harry immediately bowed as the hippogriff looked at him, which was reciprocated and he patted him.

Buckbeak pushed himself into Harrys petting arm making him rub the side of his neck, but as the hippogriff turned it saw that Daphne was standing there watching them, she looked at Buckbeak wearily, she knew that this hippogriff had sliced open Malfoys arm. Her caution looked to be well warranted when Buckbeak darted forwards and his beak snapped at her and wings outstretched threateningly.

Harry sucked in a small breath not knowing what he was doing, but Daphne gave a dignified bow and didn't back away from the beast, they just watched each other for a minute. Eventually Buckbeak bowed to her too before returning to Harry.

"You know now I think about it, only you would trust a Hippogriff like this!" She said smiling and running her hand through his feathers and getting a good look at him "but he is in great condition, a number of the Hogwarts heard do not have the musculature that Buckbeak has."

Harry saw Buckbeak look proud at the comment and couldn't help but wonder at the intelligence of magical creatures, "Well he is a great companion, now I made a comment the other night and I want to know if I was right."

Daphne looked at him confused for a moment but a smile broke out "You want to know if I can rough it?"

"Yep" Harry said cockily and he pointed to Buckbeak "Mount up Greengrass."

"What with no tack?" she said with a look of fake scandal "I would never do anything so undignified."

Harry laughed at her, and jumped up onto Buckbeak's back and nestled himself into the arch of his back and his legs behind the wing joints and looked at Daphne expectantly. She was smirking but she pulled out her wand she used some spell work to alter her uniform to allow her to mount and was soon sat behind him on Buckbeak's back.

"You do realise that this is entirely inappropriate for a lady." Daphne said to him in his ear

A tingle went down Harry's back and he felt himself blush slightly but he it didn't stop himself from saying "It is also entirely against etiquette for a women to scream!" and he gave a slight click with his heel and Buckbeak jumped and with a mighty flap of his wings they were flying.

"I do not scare easily Harrison" Daphne told him as they gained some height, Harry marvelled at the fact she was able to hold on with only her legs.

"We shall see about that" Harry said determinedly and kicked at Buckbeak again who began to perform aerial acrobatically flying, diving, spinning and flipping. Daphne threw her arms around him after the first spin after nearly being thrown and Harry could prominent pressure in his back.

They flew for twenty minutes uninterrupted before settling down on the other side of the lake as a large group of students had sat themselves on the opposite bank to watch.

"Well I am impressed you didn't scream" Harry told her helping her down

"You will need to do more than that, but it was fun" she told him and she petted Buckbeak in thanks, she looked out at the students "Perhaps you should give them a small demonstration, let them have something else to talk about."

Harry looked over at them, and from this distance he didn't recognise any of them, but he smiled, he did have an idea. He pulled off his outer robe, school tie and shoes and placed them into a neat pile before smirking and conjuring a blanket for Daphne.

"Wouldn't want to sitting in the dirt would we?" he said cheekily and vaulted Buckbeak, in only his shirt which he had rolled up at the sleeves, trousers and socks. He wrist cuff was the only other thing that he wore.

"Oh we couldn't have that" Daphne said laughing as she settled herself down and she even conjured cushions for herself and sat herself in a mock regal pose.

Harry could only shake his head at her and Buckbeak took off and threw himself into the air "Come on Beaky; let's give them a show in how graceful and fierce you can be." As they began to fly towards the centre of the lake he thought about what they could do and a plan formed.

"Double loop and a dive Buckbeak" Harry ordered, Buckbeak complied immediately and they flew in one loop before Buckbeak angled them upwards into a steep climb which made Harry hold on to his feathers, when they reached a greater height Buckbeak doubled backwards and the dived fast, heading towards the water.

Harry held his breath, and trusted that Buckbeak would know when he could safely pull up, and he clamped his legs on as tightly as he could and his wand flicked out into his hand and with a movement like pulling out a long rope he streamed water out of the lake and around them both, they created numerous water hoops like the hoops of red light Sirius and Professor Vector used in their lessons.

Buckbeak pulled out of the dive and his wing joints locked out and Harry could feel the strain of keeping them above the water, but Buckbeak managed and they were a number of feet above the water.

They continued to showcase the dexterity of their skills for another five minutes before Harry had Buckbeak ascend again, he then caused the water rings to form a direct tunnel under them

"Right Buckbeak lets finish this, catch me at the bottom." As Buckbeak performed the final loop Harry released himself and fell from Buckbeak, Screams erupted over the grounds as people saw him fall.

As he tumbled through the air he slashed his wand at himself and shouted "Indepentima!" and his velocity slowed slightly allowing him to right himself into a perpendicular fall through the rings of water, he heard Buckbeak before he saw him, a loud ear piecing screech from behind him and he managed to fall directly onto his back, but he winced badly and his eyes watered.

Buckbeak then skimmed the final legs of the lake towards their spectators, and Harry waived at a number of his friends, he saw Dennis and Colin excitedly taking pictures of him, Ron and Hermione were there too watching in awe, but he didn't land with them all, he went back across the lake to where Daphne was sitting, and she looked annoyed and relieved.

"Do you have a death wish!" she asked exclaimed.

"No, just a bit of fun." Harry said as his dismounted and checked over Buckbeak,

"Well I see you are a true Gryffindor, you are all reckless."

"Reckless?" Harry asked

"You fell of your hippogriff!"

Harry laughed but soon stopped when he saw the look he received "I planned that fall, it's part of my sequence, I just need to work on it a little." And it was true, he wasn't entirely happy with the freefall and the landing created a lot of pain, which made him feel sick deep in his stomach.

"Well I hope that you do work it out, as I am sure that at Beauxbaton, they do not have a lake." Daphne told him

"They do, but it is further down the valley than the school" Harry told her and he sat down next to her carefully to avoid further pain, and put his shoes and tie back on "which school are you most looking forward to?"

"Durmstrang for the magic, but Beauxbaton is supposed to be beautiful" Daphne said "What about you?"

"Mostly Durmstrang" Harry admitted "Beauxbaton is going to be beautiful, and I like their policies on inclusion of minorities. But I have heard they are awful prigs. Durmstrang has a colourful history, with its reputation of favouring the dark arts and study of martial magic, but it is the lessons and different subjects that I want to see. They offer more variety."

"You think Hogwarts should do the same?" She asked surprised

"No, well not entirely." Harry responded, "I think that Hogwarts should have the traditions its maintained, but also have the best of the other schools too, accept half-breeds, but teach more areas of magic."

"Years ago that did happen" Daphne told him "And I take it from your comments you have never read Hogwarts: A History?"

"Not cover to cover, just select pages" Harry admitted.

"Well over the years the school has offered more subjects, but eventually they formed into what we now have, the most popular and the most required." She told him "most students do not wish to further their knowledge, mostly us Slytherin's for use in later life, and Ravenclaw's for the sake of knowledge."

"Which is also why I approve of Headmaster Black's tenure as Headmaster" Daphne added.

"You think Sirius will change the school?" he asked, most believed he would but none seemed sure it was a good idea.

"Well he had hired magical art restores to the castle that is a first." She pointed out "As Custodian of this castle it his job to see that it still stands for another millennia, and repairs and restoration are needed. But also some updating to the castle, without compromising the schools architecture and history. I have also seen the advertisements for a new caretaker, and Games Keeper, but he will go further if he stays."

Harry frowned at Daphne, something he found himself doing more often, he often found her to be a sticker for rules and tradition, but she was open to some change. "I do know that if this exchange works, Sirius plans for it to continue, which will mean Duelling and Equestrian classes continue to run every year."

"He should also bring back other classes like healing, warding, and languages" Daphne told him "and perhaps even classes of Wizarding customers for the muggleborns."

"I think the class that needs to be updated is History of Magic" Harry said firmly "I have learnt nothing from Professor Binns."

"He had become part of the traditions at Hogwarts" Daphne told him "parents have protested before, but the Governors have never agreed that he needs to be removed, mostly because they are pureblood and old and stuck in their ways."

They sat there for over two hours just talking; Buckbeak had sat with them, as Harry treated his sore wing joints with some ice. Daphne was a snob Harry admitted, but she was also funny and intelligent. But she was not above roughing it if the situation called for it, something that she had proven when Harry had thrown ice at her for a comment on his school house. And they had ended up having a water fight using their wands and the lake to fight.

However after two hours of solitude they were found by Hermione and Ron, who were by some miracle not arguing.

"What are you two doing over here?" Harry asked

"Looking for you" Hermione told him, "Hello Daphne, why do you look like you fell in the lake?"

Daphne shot Harry an annoyed look "because Harrison here is not a gentlemen and summoned the lake to soak me"

Harry gave her a sheepish look but performed a drying charm all the same, but her hair still looked a little worse for wear.

"You were having a water fight" Ron clarified, looking at Daphne in wonder, "You do not look like the sort to get your hands dirty in fear of getting dirt under your nails."

Daphne's mood changed immediately and she fell into a passive ice queen face that she was known for, Hermione kicked Ron in the shin but the damage had been done.

"Why were you looking for me?" Harry asked sending Daphne an apologetic look for his friend.

"Sirius is back, he gave us this when he saw us walking down the staircases." Hermione told him, handing over a piece of parchment.

Harry opened it and read.

"_**My office. Now."**_

"I have to go to the Headmasters office" he said apologetically to Daphne, and he stood up and offered a hand to her "Would you like me to walk to back up to the castle?"

"No, I wouldn't want to upset Weasley" she said glaring at him, "I will stay for a while longer with Witherwings."

Harry nodded and forcibly pushed Ron away from the lake, but he turned back.

"Tomorrow is the first Hogsmead visit, would you like to go together?" he asked unsure if she would even respond.

"That would be acceptable" she told him, "Meet me in the Great Hall at nine, and Harrison – Wear something nice, It would not do to see you out dressed like a scruffy school boy."

Harry bit his lip to stop his laugh, "of course" he managed to say before turning away.

They hadn't gone more than ten feet before Ron turned on him and said.

"What in the names of Merlin are you doing with Greengrass?"

Harry shrugged, "Does it matter"

"Harry she is not a good match for you!" Ron said in what was obviously a voice they he believed expressed great wisdom "You would be much better off with someone from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff."

"And why does it have to be from those exact houses?" Harry question curiously wondering where this was going.

"Well Lavender and I were talking and –"Ron began but he was stopped by Hermione snorting but she made no attempt to speak "We think that you will be better off with a girl from those houses and they are less likely to be after your wealth and power, and like you for you."

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, "are you saying that Daphne is shallow?"

"Have you seen her?" Ron asked "She looks at me like am scum, she is a female version of Malfoy."

"Ron" Harry said bracingly "Who I decide to speak to and who I take to Hogsmeade is my choice, you are my best friend, but I do not tell you that you have to end things with Lavender because I cannot stand her do I? Before you decide if you like or dislike someone perhaps you should actually get to know them, or at least not insult them before you get the chance."

Ron looked shocked for a long moment and he worked through what Harry said before responding "What's wrong with Lavender?"

Both Harry and Hermione caught each other's eye and had to fight to stop their laughter, "I like her enough, but I wouldn't go out of my way to be around her" Harry said "she is nice enough looking, but she is not very smart and her attitude toward flaunting her boyfriends is vulgar."

"I am her first boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed

"No you're not" Hermione said exacerbated "I know for a fact that she has dated Seamus, McLaggen and even Zachariah Smith among a number of others."

Ron stormed off in a huff and walked into the castle without them.

"How can he be so blind?" Hermione asked Harry, tears clearly visible in her watery eyes.

"Because he is not thinking with his heart or head" Harry told her, as they continued to walk Hermione asked him about his time with Daphne but she didn't judge him for which he was glad, she in fact seemed happy for him.

"Harrison" said a dreamy voice as they stepped out onto the seventh floor staircase

And they saw Luna Lovegood standing there

"Hey Luna, you alright?" Harry asked

"Oh yes, I was just wandering the castle looking for Willow Wisps, they are said to hide in cold ancient places and bring good luck to whoever holds them." She said happily "one of the Seventh years said they had seen them up here."

Harry had heard of Willow Wisps, they were not real that he knew, as they were actually Hinkypunks, and it was what many called their lights when seen in the distance.

"Luna do you think you can help me the library?" Hermione asked "I have had a lot of trouble concentrating in there, perhaps you can help me find somewhere without any Nargles?"

"Oh yes of course, they love the library, but they do not congregate all over." She said and Hermione left. Harry smiled thankfully at Hermione; they had both recognised that someone had tricked the poor girl up here.

Harry made the remainder of his way to Sirius's office alone, it took him a moment as he avoided Peeves and Crabbe and Goyle who were on their own strangely. But when he arrived at the Gargoyle it began to move the moment it saw him and the door was open and Sirius stood pacing.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked

"Are you alright" Sirius asked looking Harry over carefully.

"Yeah, I didn't hurt myself" Harry told him waiving him off, "Well not in a place that you will want to see."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned not following

"Professor McGonagall informed me of your note this morning!" Sirius told him "Voldemort threatened you."

"Oh that" Harry said lamely only now remembering it

"What do you mean oh that! What else could I have meant?" He asked

"Oh I thought you heard about me jumping off Buckbeak" Harry admitted "I had forgotten about the letter."

Sirius looked at him shrewdly "What on earth could have made you forget about a death threat?"

"Oh" Harry said and he felt his cheeks burn as he remembered who had made him forget, and it was a response Sirius didn't miss.

"Ah, perhaps I should say who made you forget" he said, "but I think I already know who it is."

"Daphne" Harry said

"Indeed, I happened to speak to Daniel this morning, he gave me my invitation to his wedding personally." Sirius told him "I should tell you about the emergency session I was called to. Come, sit."

They sat at his desk and Sirius pulled out large bottle of butter beer and poured them each one, it was too early for wine he had said.

"The European Ministries are cutting ties with Britain in fear of more attacks." He told him "Whilst it is not certain who was responsible for all of the attacks that have happened, and more have occurred than has been in the Prophet, most believe that they all stem from here and Voldemort."

"But why are they turning their backs? Together we could easily overcome Voldemort and his followers." Harry said

"True, but that is not their reasoning, they were going to do just that before these attacks, but now that they are being targeted they have stopped." Sirius said delicately "Voldemort didn't extend his reach in the last war, he was fixated on Britain, he had European allies, but they didn't attack there, and the ministries would rather that philosophy returned, so are cutting ties to us."

"What about France and Norway?" Harry demanded "what about the Exchange?"

"Norway and the Scandinavian ministries are trying to embargo the Exchange; But Professor Petrov is absolute" Sirius said "They will not pull out, he will not damage his school's reputation, I have spoken to Madam Maxime today, she is doing everything she can to continue the program in France, and many support it. But the French Ministry have never been strong under pressure. So the exchange is more important than ever to make international ties open back up."

"Our Ministry is of course facing a small crisis, the discommunication will hurt us, and they are facing a lot of backlash from businesses, and decreased travel between Europe and Britain. The Wizengamot session lasted twenty minutes before it was dismissed. I spent the remainder of the day in the archives."

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked remembering what he had been looking for.

"I did" Sirius said with a grimace," Amelia allowed me to access the DMLE files, and I of course can access the Wizengamot files freely, but finding answers took longer that I would have liked. Marvolo and Morfin were arrested after that memory we saw and they were sent to Azkaban, Morfin who had previous offenses against muggles was sentenced to three years, Marvolo for resisting arrest and bodily harm to ministry representatives was sentenced to six months."

"So whilst they were in prison Merope escaped" Harry said remembering what they had seen. "What happened to them?"

"Marvolo was released after six months and returned home, only year later is he recorded dead by the Ministries Book of the Dead, he never saw his son return home. I also doubt that Merope visited him, I found transcripts of his arrest and he claimed to have no daughter, and had tried to kill her when the ministry arrived." Sirius said sadly "I found more information of Morfin, but I think I will wait on that, as I know that Dumbledore visited him in prison, so I think a memory will be in that box."

"Can we look at the next ones?" Harry asked eager to see more.

Sirius looked out of the window, "yes, maybe two, but I have to take the equestrian class today."

Sirius walked over to the cabinet that held the perceive and heaved it over to his desk, Harry walked back to the cabinet and pulled out the box that contained the memories, and they poured the next into the depths and fell into the looking glass.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Birth of a Riddle**

For a number of seconds Harry fell through the familiar darkness of a pensieve memory but in a moment, his feet hit something firm and there Harry and Sirius stood in an old fashioned house with heavy wooden floors. The walls were tiled in black and white and the furniture was old and shabby and looked like they had seen use but what Harry noticed was that it was spotless.

To him is was clinical and felt soulless, like Aunt Petunia's need to keep things clean but worse. He found himself looking down at his feet wondering if he was getting the floor dirty. The sound of heeled shoes drew Harry's attention back to the room and saw a young woman, with sharp features and mousy brown hair. Her old fashioned muggles clothes did not hide her skinny frame.

She walked over to a sink and emptied out the porcelain pan and out fell what could only be described as used nappies. Her face told them enough to say they smelt strong. She was just running some water when the doorbell rang loudly and she huffed before drying her hands. As she walked towards the door another woman, older than the first, stuck her head in.

"Helena, go a get that door." the women exclaimed. "Most of the children are asleep and I would rather they stayed that way!"

"Yes Mrs Wool." the younger girl said before rushing off towards the door.

The remainder of the house was dark but Harry saw there was a large window behind the stairs as they walked down and it was snowing hard outside. He was sure that if they could feel the temperature it would have been cold inside.

She lit a lantern that was next to the door on a table and opened the door onto the harsh winter night. They saw that huddled on the doorstep was a woman.

"Can we help you?"

"Please, I need help, my child." the women rasped and she held her belly.

Helena didn't seem to want to let her in but she did and led her towards a back room where a fire was lit and not a moment later the older woman from upstairs walked in.

"What is this Helena? Why have you allowed this woman in?" she asked.

"Please, help me." the hooded women said in was barely audible.

The older women regarded her coolly but walked forwards and pulled off the cloak that covered the woman. It was Merope Gaunt and she looked worse that when they had seen her at Borgin and Burkes.

"Helena take this woman up to the birthing room, give her a hot bath and get her ready." the woman said eyeing Merope with disapproval. "Do you have payment?"

Merope nodded and wordlessly handed over a small amount of money and from the looks of the older women it was not much.

"I will be up with you in fifteen minutes. Helena, get her clean."

"Yes Mrs Wool." the girl said quickly and she gently pushed Merope out of the room into another. It was covered in tiles and contained only a number of things: a large bath, a bed and a working area with a sink and an old stove. She sat Merope only a rickety old chair as she ran the bath. Merope didn't say a word but held her stomach and rock slightly.

"What is your name?" Helena asked.

Merope didn't respond or even acknowledge her.

"Well then." Helena said determinedly. "Get those clothes off; we need to get you clean."

The memory blurred momentarily, but it soon reformed into an office. Mrs Wool and Helena were talking quietly to each other.

"She has stopped speaking; she will not tell me her name, her age, the father anything." Helena told her.

"Not so unusual girl. In my years here I have seen all types of women on my doorstep. Some have come from the streets, others I have suspected from upper and middle classes, too ashamed to have been in the family way." Mrs Wool said. "I would guess that she is a runaway, by the look of her she is from some sort of circus. When will the baby be ready?"

"Soon, she is nearly there, the pains comer closer now, but I worry for her health." Helena told her. "She is all bone, and is too pale even after the bread and fire."

"God will do what he will." Mrs Wool said resignedly and she pulled out a cross and kissed it. "He brought her to our door for help, and we shall give her all we can."

A piercing scream assaulted their ears and the two women exchanged looks.

"Baby is ready." Mrs Wool told her. "Get some dried towels, and some tea, this might take some time."

The memory swirled and the women disappeared. Harry was standing back in the birthing room and only Merope was sitting upright covered in a blood stained sheet; she looked utterly exhausted and defeated.

Helena walked over from the sink area with a bundle wrapped in a threat bare blue towel, "It is a boy." She placed the baby at Merope's breast but even the effort of holding him looked almost beyond her and Helena saw that and took him away.

Merope looked at him sadly and placed a small finger on his face and caressed him.

"I hope he looks like his papa." she whispered and she pulled her hand away.

The young midwife looked shocked for a moment. "What is his father name, we will need it for his birth records."

Merope didn't look at her and began to mutter under breath and Helena looked at her in alarm, Harry realised why she was speaking in parsletongue.

"He is the blood of the serpent, Blood of Slytherin, be blessed with serpent tongue and counted as a son of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt." She hissed over and over.

"What is she saying?" Sirius asked him.

Harry translated for him and Sirius raised his brows.

"It must be a rite that they perform when they birth a child." he said "We have one and so do the Potters; she is at least giving him the words of his family."

"Do you have a name?" Helena asked shaking her to bring her out of her muttering.

"Tom." Merope whispered. "Tom Marvolo, Tom for his father and Marvolo for my papa."

"What is the family name?" Helena pressed.

"He is my little Riddle." Merope said. "My Secret Riddle."

"Is that the father's name?" Helena pressed again.

"That is my son's name." Merope told her meeting her eyes again. "Call him Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Merope didn't say another word. She turned her back on Helena and her son but she whispered to herself. In parsletongue she spoke of his father, her family and for her child, she wished that Tom would come find them and everything would be okay, that her father would forgive her and welcome his grandson. She hoped that Riddle would not have the same anger issues as her brother and dared even say that she hoped he didn't have magic.

Helena wrapped up the young baby in a cleaner blanket and placed him in a small crib next to Merope's bed. She seemed to hope that Merope would look at her child but her hope was in vain. Harry and Sirius watched in sadness as they saw her fall deeper and deeper within herself and she died in front of them.

It was a sad thing to watch; Merope had sat bleeding without telling anyone and died leaving her son and orphan. Harry didn't know what to think of the woman that she became or he corrected himself the mother she became.

Sirius too looked troubled and as the memory began to change and reform he placed his hand on Harry's elbow and the rose out of the pensieve and back into the Headmaster's office.

"That was not a nice thing to watch." Sirius told him and he pushed him into a seat and pressed his drink into his hand.

"She refused to help herself." Harry said. "She could have lived for her son but she gave up."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't be so sure Harry, the woman you have seen in these memories, selling a priceless family heirloom and giving birth to her son is a woman who has lost all will to live. I told you that I doubted that she could use magic due to being heartbroken, this only strengthens my belief. I believe she lived this long to see her son born but she couldn't face living longer. She loved his father that I do believe and I would guess she couldn't bear to kill a part of him inside her. Once she was free of her son, she was free."

"But she could have lived for him!" Harry exclaimed. "Parents should never leave their children."

Sirius's gaze softened and he looked understanding. "Your parents didn't leave you Harry, they died protecting you. If they could have they would have wanted to raise you, don't ever thing otherwise. Merope's choice was her own and that decision may have given birth to the Darkest Wizard of our time."

They sat quietly for a number of minutes neither willing to speak, although Harry thought that Sirius was just giving him time to process what he had seen, eventually however Sirius spoke.

"Do you want to finish this set of memories?" he asked attentively.

Harry nodded and steeled himself to plunge back inside and back into memories.

Harry and Sirius stood on an old London Street but that was not what surprised them. Just ahead of them walking through the bustling London street was a younger Albus Dumbledore. He wore a plum coloured three piece suit that would have blended in well in black or blue but even now he stood out. His hair was shorter than Harry was used to, but it was the colour that struck him, it was auburn.

He crossed the road between a milk cart and a coal seller, he didn't seem to be at all out of place with the muggles that surrounded him in horse drawn carriages or even the number of motor cars that drove passed.

"When are we?" Harry asked as he started to follow.

"At a guess, not long after the last memories, hard to be sure, that house was old." Sirius told him.

They eventually came to stand in front of an old square and tall building, surrounded by a tall wall topped with high iron railings which enclosed around a bare courtyard. Dumbledore walked briskly threw the iron gateway over which metal words stood, many of the letters had been broken but enough remained to make out what is said: Wool's Orphanage.

Dumbledore knocked on the wooden door and only had to wait a moment of two before a young scruffy looking girl with dirty blonde hair opened the door wearing an apron and holding a young child.

"Good afternoon, I am here for my appointment with a Mrs Cole. I believe she is the matron and runs the establishment?"

"Oh." the girl said bewildered and regarded Dumbledore disbelievingly; her eyes went from his long hair to his eccentric choice in plum velvet suit and white scarf, "Um…. Yea… Just a Mo'….. MRS COLE! VISITOR!"

Distantly they heard another voice shout back but they couldn't make out the words over the other voices, children and many of them were crying.

"Come in, she will be 'ere in a minit." the girl said and she closed the door behind them.

Harry recognised the hallway immediately; it was the same one the young woman Helena had allowed Merope to step into. It had not changed at all and he was shocked when he saw a woman coming down the stairs calling orders loudly, but she soon stopped at the odd sight of Professor Dumbledore

Harry he recognised her, it was Helena, She was older and more lined but it was clearly her.

"Hello." said Dumbledore holding out his hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I sent you a letter requesting an appointment regarding one of your charges and you invited me today."

"Oh yes of course." Mrs Cole said shocked. "You had erm – better come into my sitting room."

They followed them both into the sitting room where Dumbledore explained the reasons for him being there and asking more information about the boy Riddle. Mrs Cole had been rather suspicious and reluctant to give information until Dumbledore used a small piece of magic.

"Confundus charm," Sirius muttered to him, "Plants the idea into someone's head. Their mind does the rest and tricks them into believing what they are told."

They sat for some time, Dumbledore plied the women with Gin, a drink of which Mrs Cole was very familiar with and she told the story of the childhood of Tom Riddle and he was an odd child and he had been suspected of many strange occurrences, all of which to most would seem inconceivable but to Harry and Sirius they could hear the truth of magic to the stories.

If Dumbledore was perturbed by the stories he did not show it, if anything he seemed to have suspected it. Eventually she decided that Dumbledore could see him and she led him out of her office and up the stone staircase, the entire way calling out to the other staff instructions, or telling off the children as she passed. The children were all dressed in the same grey clothes. It was a tunic like thing with a pair of rough trousers and shoes, but they looked seemingly well cared for, better than he probably did at their age but it still looked like a grim place to grow up, not unlike his own childhood.

On the second floor landing Mrs Cole led them to the first door on the landing and stopped, she knocked twice and entered.

"Tom, you have a visitor, Mr Dumbledore, he has some news for you." She said and as Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore entered she left them alone and closed the door. The small room was sparse, with nothing except a cast iron bed and old wardrobe. The bed sheets were grey and old and there was a boy lying on top with his legs outstretched reading a book.

As Harry remembered from the spectre from the diary, there was no trace of the Gaunt's in Tom Riddles face. Merope had got her dying wish but Harry knew that he had their insanity under it, the diary had shown that. He was just as handsome as his father, tall for his age, thick dark hair but he was pale like he did not get out often. The boy regarded Dumbledore over his book closely, his eyes tracing the odd clothes with curiosity.

"How do you do Tom?" Dumbledore said pleasantly walking forwards with his hand out.

The interaction between Dumbledore and Tom was tense, the boy thought that Dumbledore was there to take him away to a lunatics asylum and it took some time for Dumbledore to break the ice between the two of them and it was with one sentence that Tom Riddles life changed.

Dumbledore said smiling. "It's not a school for the mental ill; it's a school of magic."

Riddles face transformed in wonder, frozen was the shock but his eyes were still moving searching Dumbledore's face.

"Magic?" he whispered.

"That's right." said Dumbledore patiently.

"It's – its magic? All the things that I can do?"

"What can you do?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

Riddle looked excited and he began to pace and his face flushed red across his hollow cheeky which made him look ill. "I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want them to do, I can make bad things happen to people who anger me, I can make them hurt."

He fell onto his bed as his legs began to tremble with the excitement and he stared at his hands as though he could see the magic.

"I always knew I was different, I was special. I always knew I wasn't like these people" he said in wonder.

"You were quite right." Dumbledore said with no trace of a smile on his face but was watching intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddles face lit up with that word but Harry didn't think that it improves his looks it made him look more like a predator, like a beast was under those fine features, and it was in that moment when the Gaunt's shone through.

Dumbledore gave him a small demonstration, but he also gave Tom a stern reprimand of his lack of respect, and it took a long moment for Tom to unwind his pride to comply with Dumbledore's request. Dumbledore set light to Tom's wardrobe but when the flames subsided it was left untouched.

Riddle inspected the wood of the wardrobe carefully before he turned a greedy look towards Dumbledore.

"When can I get one of those?"

"You can get this and a number of other essential magical supplies in time." Dumbledore said "I believe there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

Tom's eyes widened comically and for the first time since Dumbledore entered the room he looked truly frightened.

"Open the door." Dumbledore said calmly.

Riddle hesitated, then crossed to the door and opened the door. On the top shelf above the rail of grey clothes was a small pristine cardboard box that was shaking and rattling, and it sounded like there were live animals inside.

"Take it out." Dumbledore said and he did not remove the calmness and serious in his tone.

Riddle picked up the box and gingerly brought it over to his bed.

"Is there anything in that box that you should not have?" asked Dumbledore.

Riddle gave Dumbledore a calculating look before he said in a toneless and expressionless voice.

"Yes sir."

"Open it."

Riddle didn't waste another moment and opened the box lid and tipped the contents onto his bed, keeping his eyes firmly on Dumbledore. It was rather anticlimactic when Harry saw what fell out, a Yo-yo, silver thimble and an old harmonica. The sat inanimate between Riddle and Dumbledore.

"You will return these to their rightful owners." Dumbledore said and placed his wand back in his pocket. "Thievery is not accepted at Hogwarts, and if you do not, I shall know."

Riddle didn't look at all disciplined but there was a cold look in his eyes and he was assessing Dumbledore appraisingly. "Yes sir."

"At Hogwarts, we not only teach you to use magic, we teach to control it." Dumbledore went on. "You have been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor accepted at Hogwarts. You are not the first student or the last that has allowed their magic to get the better of them. But Hogwarts will expel students, and the ministry of magic, our governing body, will punish law breakers most severely. All new entrants into our world must accept that, by accepting your place at Hogwarts or if you would prefer a ministry ran school, you agree to our laws."

"Ministry ran schools?" Riddle asked.

"There are a few schools of magic that are run by the Ministry of Magic to those who cannot afford the tuition of Hogwarts." Dumbledore told him and he watched as Riddle carefully put the objects back in the box, and his face was entirely blank.

They discussed a few further things like Diagon Alley, and the train to Hogwarts but eventually their meeting came to a close, and Dumbledore stood.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Riddle seemed to steel himself and a slight smile tugged his lips. "I can speak to snakes too, they will find me, the whisper too me, is that normal for a wizard?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment looking at Riddle carefully before he answered. "It is unusual, but it is not an unheard of gift." Dumbledore seemed to be trying to see into the boy, not legilimency, but something else, like he was trying to locate something in the boy's face.

And then they said their goodbyes and Harry and Sirius were pulled out of the memory.

Harry didn't waste a moment and downed the remainder of his drink. He couldn't believe he had seen Voldemort as an eleven year old.

"He was an odd child but his magical prowess impressed me." Sirius said "It is not unheard of for a child to consciously control the magic inside them but to do what he did, I have never heard of that."

A cold shiver went down his spine as he remembered Riddles words 'I can make them hurt '. He pointed it out to Sirius.

"Even at that young age he was dark and less innocent." he said "I am sure that worried Dumbledore a lot, I think that is why he performed legilimency on him and discovered his little box. Another thing he had at that age which has remained is that he believes himself to be special."

"His parsletongue is different to mine." Harry said thinking on his last words. "Snakes never actively found me, not that a lot of snakes lives in surrey."

"When did you first speak to a snake?" Sirius asked looking interested.

"The Zoo, I accidently set it free and Dudley got stuck in its tank," Harry told him, in his mind he saw the sleeping snake open its eyes when he stood there and it had lifted itself to eye level. "But I think it might have known. It woke and stared at me."

Sirius frowned and Harry was startled when he pulled out his wand and conjured a snake. The snake sat there for a long time and was tasting the air. As it slithered over Sirius's desk it turned its head and too the scent of Harry's air, it then uncoiled itself and slithered towards him and rose up.

"You are speaker?" it hissed at him.

"Yes." Harry said back and he looked up at Sirius who seemed intrigued. "How can you tell?"

"Speakers are rare, we always know our speakers. We feel you, taste you." it told him and it slivered closer, as it did Sirius flicked his wand at it and it dissolved into smoke.

"They can sense us." Harry told him. "He didn't lie."

"Well it is magic and part of it could give off a signal of some sort to other snakes," Sirius said. "but snakes alone, as parsletongues cannot speak to other reptiles."

"How did he get on the Hogwarts registry?" Harry asked. "Merope wouldn't have applied for him."

"Hogwarts has an ancient system." Sirius said proud of his question, "It is a quill that was created by Ravenclaw herself; it is the record of all magical births, and their name and address. When they reach the age of eleven the quill writes a list of potential students. The students with magical parents get a letter, and they can choose to home-school or to send them to state school. Students with non-magical parents or orphans will get a professor visit them."

"If there was a fund set up for orphans or the poor why did the other Gaunts never attend?" Harry asked.

"I do not know." Sirius told him truthfully.

"The quill not only registers new magical births but at the age of ten it is able to decide if a person has enough magic to attend." said an old portrait, "It is not fool proof, and has been wrong a few times but on average it has been right over the years."

Sirius turned his gaze above him to a portrait. "You mean squibs?"

"In Hogwarts History only four have ever been sent letters and been identified within two weeks of school term." the wizard said. "It is also somehow knows if a student has lycanthropy, which is how Dumbledore knew about a student's many years ago."

"Ah, I always wondered how he knew." Sirius said surprised. "Thank you Fytherley."

"Did you learn anything else from that memory?" Harry asked Sirius his mind was now fuzzy and refused to work further.

"Yes." Sirius said "I think. Did you notice that box of little objects?"

"Yeah." Harry said remembering they were odd things to steal and keep locked away.

"He took them from the other children not to play with; he kept them pride of place in a pristine box." Sirius said. "They were all old, tarnished and chipped, but he kept them in that box. I may be wrong but when I worked in the hitwizards I hunted a wizard, I didn't know it at the time, but he was a serial killer in the hire of Death Eaters. We only discovered that he was when we found a glass box full of objects, all of which came from his victims, trophies to remind him of the kills he had made."

"He killed at that age!" Harry exclaimed repulsed.

"No!" Sirius said shaking his head. "but remember the stories Helena Cole told Dumbledore, the rabbit that hung itself after he argued with its owner, the two children who were never the same, but they sound like they have a truth of magic in them, and I think he took those objects from them as mementos."

"But how do you know that's in his character?" Harry asked wondering if Sirius was just making a guess.

"Because of these," Sirius told him and he pulled out the box with the locket and cup. "Two other objects that did not belong to him but fell into his hands and now contain his magic."

Harry could feel the dark magic seeping out of them the moment he eyes saw the box.

"He collects things that are not his." Sirius said. "If it were possible he would have tried to get hold of the Gaunt Ring or even the blood bowl, but those were sold years ago and nobody knows where they are. Probably part of a pureblood's private library."

There was a knock on the door which opened and Professor McGonagall and Kingsley walked through.

"Amelia sent me." Kingsley said at Sirius's questioning look, "She wants it on record what happened here with Harry."

Sirius sighed. "I am more than capable of relaying the information, as is Minerva, but very well."

The remainder of the memories were left in the box as Kingsley questioned Harry on what happened that morning and what his message had been. The three adults however once they had finished had grave looks and were summoning a meeting of the Order, they wanted more information.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Helzibah and Heirlooms**

The next month was incredibly gruelling for Harry and his friends, the professors were already pilling on the work for their NEWT's but that was not all that left them with little time, Harry was a week away from the first Gryffindor Quidditch game of the season and then he was leaving his team for two games and he was not going to allow them to loose.

But the practice for the students in the Hogwarts Delegation was heating up, they practiced nearly every night, defensive and offensive spells, duelling charms and transfiguration applications, they fought against each other and so far Harry was allowed to participate and he found it challenging but he discovered that his skills were more refined and superior to his peers, and his only challenge was when duelling more than one person, he didn't have the advantage of a forest or nature to help him and he was hard pushed to stay armed but so far he had succeeded.

The Equestrian trials were some of the most gruelling of the three events and all of the team were all trained on their mounts and were a constant sight over the Hogwarts grounds, they had to clean their mounts, care for them and ride them daily. Two of the Aethonan mounts had collided during synchronised practices and both the mounts and riders had to have magical attention.

Even though the Hogwarts team was being readied for the upcoming event not that it would be until the next year but Harry and Sirius had wanted the team selected and all practising, Harry found it incredibly frustrating that he was not able to participate in the events but was made to practice.

Ron was also becoming more and more surlier with Harry and Hermione and spent hours away from them with Lavender, it was also apparent to most of the tower that he was starting to wish he was going on the exchange rather than Neville. Snape had noticed the hostility between the two and had staged a duelling session between the two to take advantage of it. Neville thanks to his lessons with the delegation and private sessions with Harry was victorious but it was a close call.

Harry's lessons with Snape had not improved, he seemed to have taken their argument to mean that their feud was rekindled and Harry was certain that his current marks were not correct, but he wasn't entirely bothered since he disagreed with some of Snape's views. He had received a D in an essay talking about the most effective way of fending of dementors having stated clearly that a Patronus was the answer, but Snape viewed that occlumency could be used as too could fire and light, but most of the time you flee.

Runes was now Harry's second favourite class, now he felt that Defence, Charms and Transfiguration was one large class. He was competing against Hermione's perfect grades and was even challenging her for the top spot, Professor Babbling encouraged the competitiveness in written work but she would not stand for it in practical sighting that rushing in you will end up hurt and make mistakes.

The DA had met twice for small informal meetings, Harry didn't teach them anything but they refreshed their knowledge of what they had already been taught. Luna had asked that they all take a picture together and it had been developed by Colin but Harry and Hermione had charmed them to only be revealed if a DA medallion was pressed to it.

Daphne was a permanent thought in Harry's mind, they had met up in Hogsmeade for the day and it had gone well, he had dressed as casually as possible in clothes of the highest quality and she had chuckled at him as he had not turned up in dress robes and told him there was hope for him yet.

They had spent time wandering the village and shopping before they went for lunch in the Three Broomsticks, after their lunch they parted ways and Harry met up with Neville, Hermione and Ron. The visit had nearly been an uneventful success until Leanne Warren was found stunned in the girls lavatory, nobody was certain what happened but she had been taken to the Hospital Wing for examination.

Sirius had been unable to meet with Harry for the memories as he was nearly constantly out of the castle either at the Wizengamot as Lord Black and Lord Regent Potter, or as Headmaster of Hogwarts at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Other times he was forced to leave the castle for a number of days to go to Durmstrang to meet with Professor Petrov or the Scandinavian conglomerate to discuss the exchange, or at Beuxbatton's fighting with Madam Maxime against the French Ministry to allow the program and to finalise the details.

The Order had also been busy, they had sent out feelers into Europe and were probing for information, and in Britain they were closely monitoring known Death Eaters. Snape was not involved in much of the Order any more as Sirius decided that Voldemort would expect him to push Snape away, but Snape was still passing information across, the Death threat they had discovered was to frighten Harry into staying in the country.

Sirius arrived back in the castle late on a Saturday night and used his mirror to call Harry who had been in the middle of helping third years in Runes and working on his own pet project. When Harry arrived he had never seen Sirius look so exhausted.

When Harry pointed that out to him he sighed

"I am exhausted after spending the last three days in France, they are procrastinating and it is frustrating and tiring." He explained "I have not had much time for sleep and I am forced to act like I have the energy to continue." He then added with a small smile "with you there is no need to the powerful Lord of a British magical noble family and Headmaster of Hogwarts, here I can be just Sirius."

Harry felt a surge of something in his chest at Sirius's trust in him, but he heard Phineas Black snort and turn his nose up at Sirius.

"You may not like the way I run my House Phineas but under my custodianship the House has been brought back from the fringes of society, and is one of the most prominent houses, I have also increased our gold and I have an heir, what more could you want?"

"Your style is not to my taste, but I do not think you will harm the house too much before a reasonable Black takes possession"

"Well I cannot please everyone" Sirius said rolling his eyes, "I know you are probably tired but I think we have some time for more memories before bed"

They entered the memory and watched a number of memories of Tom Riddle at school, his sorting: He had walked purposely to the stool and sat down, it was clear to Harry that he was nervous, but he didn't seem to need to be, the hat had barely moved towards his head before it shouted Slytherin.

He walked over to the house table and sat but he did not receive a warm welcome, he was questioned by the Slytherin students before they turned their noses up and ignored him. The memory was Dumbledore's as Harry was unable to get close enough to the table to hear anything other than the closest tables, he sat to the right of Professor Dippet who was watching all but nothing at the same time.

The memory then shifted again and they were back in the Great Hall which was alive with chatter and noise. Dumbledore was watching Riddle carefully but there was a change in his demeanour and how he was regarded by the other students, no longer did he look like the outcast of the previous memory, but all of the students were speaking to him and some were giving him appraising looks and what Harry thought was akin to jealously.

The memories shifted again, they watched memories of Riddle as he aged, he was handsome and he was charming, every teacher they saw him with looking at him fondly and it was clear that he was a favourite, he never outwardly boasted of his skills, it was an offhand comment or two in classes or called on for the information randomly but he was never wrong.

The memories painted the picture of Tom Riddle well he was not shunned at school but admired, he became a prefect, he was often accompanied by students but he set himself apart from them, he did not follow them, they followed him and his lead. As he aged he grew more confident and assured in himself, But Harry noticed in a number of the memories he never relaxed in Dumbledore's transfiguration class he watched Riddle carefully, his eyes never left Dumbledore but he would drop his gaze immediately if Dumbledore looked at him.

"A Second year who is aware of occlumency" Sirius muttered "not surprising, he must have looked into how Albus knew about his trophies."

As they watched Riddles lessons with Dumbledore the older he got the more confident he got and it was in his fifth year and he would meet Dumbledore's gaze determinedly and he did not flinch, Dumbledore did not seem to notice and allowed his blue gaze to sweep his classroom.

Dumbledore was watching Riddle carefully from afar, he watched Riddle scanning through the Hogwarts library for an entire day, surrounded by books, eventually the hours went by and Riddle was packing up his books, once he had left Dumbledore walked over to the section he had sat at and the books on a overfilled book trolley.

He picked up the top most book and turned it on its side 'nature's nobility: a wizarding genealogy' all of the books were from the genealogy section, he recognised books on the Ancient Houses and other great Houses of Europe and magical lines.

But two books had been stuffed to the back of the cart, and were full of parchment book marks.

"Slytherin: Family Lineage traced" and another "Linguam Serpentis Historia"

"He is looking for his heritage and family" Sirius said frowning "those books will be useless but they might point him in the correct direction."

"Why not?"

"They don't trace the line to the Gaunts, they are descended through a bastard line, or a number of them." Sirius muttered "but if he looked hard enough he might find the connection to them."

The memory swirled around them

And it reformed onto a dirty shack that took him a moment to remember was the Gaunt House, it was dirty and had fallen into further disrepair, there was now cobwebs spanning the wooden table that was covered in rotten, crusty pots that had so many times of fungus growing on them it made Harry wretch.

They was only a single light in the room that flickered slightly with a breeze, it was on the floor in front of the arm chair, Harry and Sirius walked around to see who was sat there and it was a tramp, with a large wiry beard that concealed his entire face, and his lank hair covered fell to his shoulders, a dirty bottle hung in his hand and he was snoring loudly.

A loud rapt knock on the door woke the man and the bottle fell, a wand was pulled up and directed at the door, his other hand had flown to his pocket for a concealed rusty knife, the tramp pointed his wand at the door and it creaked open.

In the silhouette of the night sky holding an old looking lantern aloft was a young boy that Harry instantly recognised: the pale complexion, hard cheekbones, tall and dark haired Tom Marvolo Riddle. Riddle looked over the hovel for a moment before his eyes fell on the tramp, and he lifted the lamp higher casting the light over the man.

They stared at each other for a long possessive moment before they was an crash of empty bottles skattering across the floor as the tramp rushed forward branding his knife, but he swayed drunkenly and it looked certain that he would slip on one of the many bottles.

"YOU!" the Tramp bellowed passed his beard "YOU DARE!"

The wand was slashing and the knife looked ready to insert itself into Riddle but the boy didn't move but regarded the man carefully.

"_Stop_"

Riddle had commanded him in Parseltongue, the one word had drawn the man up short and he skidded into a low table covered in what looked like the remains of a mouldy dinner and a number of other bottles that smashed to the floor, but he didn't look at them, his face was aimed at Riddle and he pulled his matted hair away from one of his eyes.

"_You speak?"_

"_Yes I speak the tongue of the serpent_" Riddle said and he moved forwards into the house and the door slammed noisily behind him and he walked towards the tramp. Harry couldn't help but admire Riddle, he was confronted by a man who he was half certain was Morfin, who was holding his wand and knife pointed at him but did not seem to fear him in the slightest. The only emotion that was expressed on his face was: Disgust and evident disappointment.

"Where is Marvolo?" he asked

"Dead" the Tramp said "Died years back, didn't he, only I left."

Riddle frowned and his gaze directly at the man

"Who are you?"

"Name Morfin ain't it, this my House!"

"You are Marvolo's son?"

"Yes"

Morfin pushed back the hair further from his face and for the first time both his eyes were visible clearly and they bore into Riddle's own, he was older, and looked like his father which was made more evident in him wearing his fathers ring.

"Thought you were that filth" Morfin spat in a whisper "looking just like 'im"

"Who?" Riddle demanded sharply

"That Filth that my blood traitor sister took a fancy too, Muggle who left her to live in his fancy big house over the way" Morfin said and he spat in disgust "You be looking like one of the Riddles, but they are older than you, and he isn't having a son."

Morfin swayed and sank back into his armchair but didn't relinquish his hold on his weapons, those he kept a firm hold of.

"Dirty piece of filth came back years ago, serves her right, marrying filth!" Morfin said "She fleeced us, took our heritage and ran off with a muggle! Where is our locket now hey? Where is Slytherin's locket!

Riddle didn't answer but he watched his uncle keenly, as he worked himself it a full rage and stood slashing his knife on wobbly legs.

"Dirty little slut! Dishonoured us she did, better dead than alive, if father found her he would have killed her himself" he growled and he suddenly looked back at Riddle "And who are you in my house! Asking questions, its over init, dead, gone…..

He wasn't able to continue any further as Riddle had moved towards him and the memory went black.

It reformed into an entrance hall of a grand house, they were back at the Riddle House, Miss Proctor was carrying a tray of food when the doorbell rang, she set it down and hurried to the door and when she opened it she found Tom standing there, the lantern gone and he smiled.

The smile sent shivers down Harry's spine, it was charming but there was a coldness to his eyes that sank into his bones.

"Good evening, I was wondering if the Master of the House is in residence" he said pleasantly "I have news of great importance for him and his son."

"The Master and Mistress are in the drawing room sir" she said "their son is there too, I shall take you too them."

She ushered Riddle into the house and she knocked on the door and entered,

The Drawing room was richly decorated, but Harry saw Tom Riddle Senior sat, he looked just like his son but older and he had greying hair and lines but he still had his good looks. Siting opposite him was his mother who was elderly and dressed in her best dinner clothes as was her husband who was on the portly side but he looked stern.

"What is it Proctor?" Mrs Riddle asked

"Begin your pardon madam but you have a visitor, he had grievous news for the family." She said

"Is it my sister?" she asked shocked "bring him in."

Riddle strolled in and a gasped left his grandmothers mouth when the light caught his face, his grandfather sat stunned but it was his father who had the better reaction who looked ill and faint.

"Miss Proctor you can leave for the night" Tom Riddle senior ordered, "Send the rest of the staff home for the night, come back in the morning."

The maid nodded and left the room looking confused as Tom Riddle approached her employers and she closed the door.

The memory swirled casually for a moment before it reformed back into the entrance hall, she was opening the curtains and allowed the morning light to illuminate the big house, and she walked towards the drawing room doors and pushed them open. She opened one curtain before she turned and saw an evil sight.

Thomas Riddle and his wife were dead, their son was also dead in his seat where a look of utmost terror was on his face, Miss Proctor fled the room screaming at the top of her lungs and ran for the main door and down the house path towards the village.

Harry was then pulled out of the memory and back into the office.

"Ah I thought so" Sirius muttered sitting down and he summoned an elf with some strong coffee.

"He killed them didn't he" Harry whispered shocked "his own family."

"I would guess so" Sirius said "we may never know what was said in that room, but he went in there and they never came out. But I do know a little more."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a deep gulp before pondering his words.

"The death of the Riddle family was investigated by the ministry who registered the use of spells that night, but on ministry record there was only one magical resident in the area, a convicted Muggle hater." He said "the muggles were at a loss to describe the murderers but the DMLE knew it was the killing curse. They went to question Morfin who had attacked one of the murder victims only to find him sitting in his chair celebrating and boasting what he had done. He confessed on the spot, his wand was handed over and it was confirmed it cast the spells, and he went to Azkaban without a fight."

"When he was arrested he gave his confession at the scene but through the entire trial he only screamed about the loss of his father ring, and how his father would kill him. He was convicted without further testimony, the evidence was strong and he was sent to Azkaban where he lived out the remainder of his life muttering about the ring and occasionally his father, sister and locket."

"Was he released?"

"No, he died there, buried outside the walls with the other inmates who died within the cursed walls." Sirius replied and he had a faraway look in his eyes, some wounds never heal Harry thought.

"Voldemort killed them, but he framed his own uncle?" Harry said thinking back to the memory and Sirius's account of his arrest.

"I would guess that, the complexity of that memory charm staggers me, and he could only have been fifteen or sixteen. He would only have needed to stun his uncle, steal his wand, kill them return plant false memories into his mind and leave."

"How did Morfin never realise, he was innocent?"

"Dumbledore visited him, and it would have taken a great deal of Legilimancy strength and finesse to get these memories, I doubt even Veritaserum would have discovered the untruth because in Morfin's mind he had done the deed. " Sirius said "but what interested me was what Morfin said in his trial, and he fitted with my ongoing theory."

Harry frowned looking at Sirius confused.

"He took something." Sirius said simply

"The ring?" Harry asked but remembered the founder's items, and the box from his childhood "he took a memento."

"Yes, it was ancient and technically by birth rights his. A family heirloom it would have been irresistible but it would be a reminder of what he did that night, a way for him to relive the moment again and again at his leisure."

"How did he get to their House?" Harry asked "he was still at school."

"Muggle transport perhaps, but I would guess a portkey or even disaparation." Sirius theorised "You have started your lessons already, but it is possible to learn younger but it is dangerous."

"Wasn't it detected?"

"No, it doesn't actually require a wand, the ministry cannot track portkeys or disaparation only the floo is monitored and unregistered portkeys can be dangerous and misused but they are easy to make."

"We have one more memory, can we finish them?"

"Yes" Sirius said yawning.

They emptied the last memory into they fell into an old women's house full of odd little trinkets and vases, nick knacks and art. A very large women sat at a table dressed in pink flowery robes, she looked like she was about to go on a date, her house elf was darting around the hazardous room with practiced ease.

They watched as Tom and Hepzibah spoke, Tom was a master manipulator he showed great skill in his ability to get what he wanted and he seemed to know it himself. Hepzibah was smitten on the handsome youth and she allowed herself to be drawn into his allure.

"I have nothing that I wish to sell to Burke or Borgin currently Tom, but I do have something that I would like to show you. You must not tell them however, if you did I would never hear the end of it, its my greatest treasure…." said the women waving a hand

Tom gave her a small smile "I will be happy to see anything Miss Hepzibah has to show me."

Hepizbah gave a girlish giggle and ordered her house elf to bring her treasures.

"Ah, that explains it" Sirius muttered with a gleam in his eyes but he stopped Harrys question pointing to an elf that was running through the maze of tables with two small boxes above her head.

"Here madam" the elf squeaked

"Now Tom you are in for a treat, I think you will like this… If my family knew….. they cannot wait to get their hands on this little exquisite treasure." She said lovingly and she opened the leather lid and Harry edged around her to see what it was and she pulled out a small golden cup with finely wrought handles.

He recognised it and realised with dread what was probably going to happen to the women in front of him.

"Do you recognise it Tom? Pick it up have a good look!" she said and she pushed it lightly towards him, and a long dextrous finger picked it up by one handle and he examined it carefully when his eyes fell on the badger Harry saw a momentarily red gleam in those dark eyes.

"A Badger" he muttered studying the engraving "then this was once…."

"Helga Hufflepuffs as you know so well you clever boy" she said fondly and she lent forwards and pinched his cheek and Harry was surprised he allowed it to happen. "Did I not tell you I was a direct descendent, this has been passed down the family line for centuries. It is the treasure of the Ancient and Noble House of Smith. It has powers according to lore, but I never tested them, I keep it safe."

She hooked the cup back from Riddle who looked annoyed and the greedy look from when he was eleven was on his face and looked at the box with longing as she backed it carefully away.

"Now I do have another treasure for you to see," She said happily opening the second box "You will like this more Tom, Burke already knows I have this as he sold me it, cost me a fortune but I had to have it."

Within the box was a locket, the same locket that was in Sirius's office now, but that was not what interested Harry, Riddle recognised it immediately and the red gleam returned more powerfully and it startled his host, he played it off as a trick of the light but he hands had tightened around his family heirloom.

The memory again changed, and for a moment Harry thought they had left the pensieve but they were in Dumbledore's memory, and he was busy writing something but looked up when someone knocked on the door.

A man walked in but both Sirius and Harry gasped, gone was the handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle, there stood Voldemort, not unlike how he looked when he regained his body, his features were more waxy and blurred, not snake like at all yet, he still had a full nose without the slits but the eyes were wrong, they were not scarlet but they were bloodshot and wrong.

They watched him attempt to charm Dumbledore and he played along, but eventually they got down to business and he asked for the job as Defence teacher. Dumbledore denied him stating that he had been horrified to hear what Riddle had been up to since he left the school and he wouldn't give him a job.

They had a long debate on what greatness was and how love was powerful magic but eventually Voldemort stormed out of the office in a rage having been denied what he wanted.

The memories swirled one final time and Harry and Sirius rose out of the small dish.

"That first memory was that of Helzibah Smith, she was killed mysteriously by her devoted house elf that accidently poisoned her, but on her death her family discovered that she had been robbed. The Smiths have never said what was stolen, out of pride I would bet, but I think we know that it was Voldemort, he killed her for the cup which belonged to Hufflepuff, and for the necklace which was Slytherins and belonged to his mother."

"You suspected this?"

"When I discovered the cup I looked into to it, I knew that it belonged to the Smiths, but I didn't know who was the last owner, but I personally never considered Helzibah I believed she had died in a tragic accident, but I do not any more, Riddle was behind that, just like his muggle relatives deaths."

"But what does all this show us?" Harry asked, they had watched all of the memories left by Dumbledore and he wasn't actually sure they were anywhere closer to understanding Voldemort.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**North Sea Voyage**

Quickly the last weeks of the autumn term at Hogwarts were over, and it was the day that the Exchange delegation left for Norway for that part of the program, all of their belongings had been packed away in their trunks and were being taken by the elves, the delegation stood at the front of the Great Hall with all eyes on them whilst Sirius gave a speech about the importance of the event.

Harry was nervous about the Exchange program, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had attacked more location in England and some of the eastern European countries, but the security around all of the schools was being closely monitored.

As promised, Sirius had arrange for an entire new uniform for their time in Norway as it would be very cold, black outer robes lined with warm black fur, the House crest was removed from their breast pocket and was replaced with the Hogwarts crest, on the back of the robes was their House emblem in the main colour. They kept the black trousers, females too wore the same but the cut of the robes were more flattering, but they all wore thick boots.

The uniform was overly warm for the English weather, and they had all applied cooling charms to keep from sweating too much, not that it helped for some, a few of the fourth years looked rather green, but he put that down to nerves.

Harry's own robes differed slightly, he had golden cup embroidered onto his shoulder as champion, both Fleur and Viktor would also have the same design but in silver on whatever they wore. The three champions had also arranged something between them.

Harry wore a band around his upper arm, it was bright yellow and black and had a name written on it "Cedric Diggory" to honour their fallen fellow champion and Viktor and Fleur were doing the same.

The Duelling team had been finalised but Harry had yet to tell them who would be competing, Some were obvious choices, but he had been forced to pick in which event they each participated in and it had been hard to place them.

Ron had not spoken to Harry for the last three days; Harry knew that it was jealousy that drove Ron away, but it was not aimed at Harry. It was aimed at Neville and Hermione; they were able to go off with Harry whilst he was stuck in Scotland. Harry had expressed his support for his two friends and had told Ron that whilst he would miss him there was nothing that could be done. Ron had been in a foul mood ever since that disagreement and even Lavender had been unable to coax him out of it.

Sirius's speech was drawing to a close and Harry's mind returned to the Great Hall.

"Now it is time that we left this ancient hall and made our way to the grounds, the Durmstrang Institute will be here to collect our delegation in the next few minutes; Prefects please lead the students down to the lawn." Sirius ordered.

He then turned back to the delegation.

"Now I am sure you all remember the ghost ship that Durmstrang has, it has already stopped off in France to pick up the French Delegation, and from here it will take you directly to Durmstrang." He said and he was joined by the four heads of House's "You will be accommodated in an area of their castle set aside for your use, you will eat with the Durmstrang Students and you will have lessons with the students. However a private area has been arranged for duelling practice and equestrian practice. Quidditch on the other hand will not be private and you will be practising on their pitch."

Harry nodded, he had already known this, and he regretted leaving his own Gryffindor team for two games after they had won their first. It had come as quiet the shock when on the day of the match Sirius had brought out fourteen long boxes from the stands, inside was a Nimbus 2002, he had made an arrangement with the British and Irish Quidditch League and it had been arranged for Hogwarts to retain fourteen brooms for their season for every match a year, and the scouts from the games could see the potential of a flyer without the advantage of only a better broom.

The Slytherin team no longer had their collection of Nimbus 2001's as the older students had left with the broom "gifted" to them by Lucius Malfoy. This had thrown the team out of the game as they were not able to play as they had practiced, as the chasers were not used to flying on the new brooms. Draco had been almost unaffected on the new broom as it was only slightly different to his own. The Gryffindor's were the stronger team and their practicing had shown and their skills on the brooms were better and they did not lose their game and brought the house a Victory.

Harry had nearly lost the game to Draco after a head to head race to catch the snitch, Draco's training had improved his flying and he had given Harry a run for his money, he had taken the defeat better than years previously and told Harry that he would do better in the exchange.

The Delegates would not be taking the Nimbus's with them, instead it was a full set of Comet 290's that the School had bought to replace the antiquated school brooms, the were being bought in batches but the team would be getting the first batch to take with them. Sirius was spending the additional funds to improve the school well and had received a lot of positive press for his actions.

The Hippogriffs and Aethonan's would be flown over in a week , and to give the students time to settle in before they had to look after the creatures. The Ministry was going to be supplying a team to bring them over under the cover of darkness and under concealment charms to prevent exposure.

Sirius gave them all a very stern look "Whilst you are there you are a reflection of this school, if you fall short of the standards that we expect of you, you will be punished, Harrison may be your year mate and fellow student, but he is also the Hogwarts champion and Mentor. If your behaviour reaches levels that he deems unacceptable you will be pulled from this event and the costs of your trip will be payable by your families. You will also have all privaleges removed when you return to Hogwarts and possibly face suspension, am I understood?"

An affirmative was exchange and Sirius's expression softened.

"This is a great opportunity, do not squander it, learn from the other schools and relish in what they have to offer. But make sure you give this contest your all, this is going in the history books and I am sure you all want the honour of being the team that won the first exchange contests and your names in the history books."

They left quickly as they didn't want to miss the arrival of the ship, this time around all of the students knew where to look, the looked out at the Great Lake and waiting. Their patience was rewarded when they was a flash of blueish light from the dark water and then the water became turbulent and a small whirlpool was formed and then the ship was seen, the mast rose steadily and the ghostly ship rose to the surface gracefully and the water calmed.

The sails unfolded of their own accord and it looked like it floated towards the bank, Sirius led the delegation down the lawn towards the bank, Mr Filch brought all of their luggage down on a large trolley with the help of Hagrid after he had nearly lost control of it.

As the Delegation approached the bank two students appeared on deck they both wore the uniform of Durmstrang, bright red with fur boots, one was female the other male. In their hands they both held large wood staves carved with runes. With an elegant set of movements they created a wooden dock out of thin air, their movements and staves created magic that Harry and he was certain most of Hogwarts had never seen.

A man walked towards the prow of the ship and looked at them, he was dressed in a similar attire to the students, but it was not a uniform, they were robes in blood red with a black jumper and black trousers, the shoulders had a silver cup on either side and he wore a bandolier in yellow and black across the jacket.

It was Viktor Krum, he looked just like he did in the summer and he smiled at seeing the castle.

"Welcome back Viktor" Sirius said politely "I would offer you refreshment but we are on a deadline"

"Do not vorry Headmaster, but ve thank vou." Viktor said pleasantly and he said something in his native language, the two students turned one their attention to the luggage and they levitated it on board and the other lowered a plank to allow the students to board. "Come" Viktor said gesturing to Harry "vou vill need to be on the ship to arrive at Durmstrang"

Harry took a step forward and gave Sirius a look that said goodbye and led them onto the ghostly ship. The wood was ancient and looked dry but it was as hard as metal under his feet as he walked across it, he was surprised that there was no cannons on the deck. It looked like a pirate ship.

Once they were all on board the two students used their staves and reversed their magic and the dock turned into water, there was a great cheer for the spectating Hogwarts students as the ship began to leave and Harry saw Ron in the crowd, easily identified by his flaming hair, he was cheering with the students and Harry wondered if he would overcome his wish to come with them.

Viktor walked over to them, "Velcome aboard the Kraken, I vill show you to the communal area in just a moment but vou vill vant to be seeing this."

The ship drifted back towards the middle of the lake, for the first time Harry could see that a student was steering the ship and on either side stood the previous students with their staves. As they passed the Giant Squid came up alongside them and his tentacles pocked out of the water.

Once they were in the dead centre of the lake the students staves struck the deck hard and the water around them began to swirl, the rigging moved on its own hoisting the sails back up. They began to descend into the water and many of the students shrieked in fear of being drowned.

But as they sunk lower Harry saw that the water was being held back by an unseen force, eventually the water above them enclosed over them and a murky green light permeated the ship, lanterns that hung on the masts and gang rail lit with fire and they could see the Lake through the water, merpeople were swimming around them, the squid could be seen looking at them.

They were sinking and sinking until the blue light shone from under them, the water surrounding them became impossible to see through, Harry walked over to the rail and looked over, there was a weathered looking stone monument, and the light was pulsating from it, and the water around them shrank with every pulse until they were in a bubble, he reached out and could feel the bitter ice cold of the water but his hand couldn't touch the water and was stopped by a barrier.

He was thrown across the deck towards the other students by a lurk that rocked the ship.

"Harrison, is this supposed to be happening" Joshua asked him looking around unsure.

"it vill be ruff for a minute, but once ve leave the lake ve vill be plain sailing" Viktor told them.

Many of the students didn't not find this reassuring Hermione had gripped on to Harry's robes in terror but he didn't look at her, he found this fascinating, wondering how they would leave the lake, and after a tremor rocked the ship again the water and light around them seemed to pull away like they were dropping at a great speed, the ship strained under the pressure and Harry felt himself sway and his stomach flipped making him feel ill but after a minute it stopped and the water outside was dark and unmoving.

"The journey vill be smothering now; travel through doorway is not smooth, but ve now out of the portal, ve have come out in the north sea, and vill be at Dumstrang in three hours." Viktor said smiling "you did vell, many of the French team vere sick, come I vill show you down below."

As expected from a ship, it was made of wood but it had a more magical feel to it, it was defiantly magically expanded, they were escorted to a large open hold filled with chairs, and refreshments and covered in furs.

Viktor turned to Harry "Your students are to remain here, Fleur asked that you come speak with her ven you settled your students."

Harry nodded and turned to his team "Well you might as well get comfortable, we have a three hour journey. Eat drink, talk. But no magic whilst on the ship" he said and he watched as they began to talk excitedly to each other.

And Harry left with Viktor and once the door closed Harry sighed "I do not like being in charge."

Viktor laughed "vell you are still student, it vill be difficult. Herm-ony is here, I had vondered if she vould be coming."

"She is happy to be here" Harry said and he saw a look cross Viktor's face he didn't recognise "although I do wonder if she will be okay at Durmstrang."

"Highmaster Petrov vill not allow any harm to come to Hogwarts or Beauxbaton students, the students have be varned that how do you say – muggle blooded? – student's vill be here."

"Muggleborn" Harry corrected "Will it be uncomfortable?"

"No, once maybe, but since Grindlewald many do not care, too many families lost." He said in a rough voice, "my own grandfather was killed by his forces."

"Well then, you may have to pry her away from the Durmstrang library, I am sure there will be books there she has never seen" Harry said chuckling and was secretly happy with the reassurance. "Do you know how the language barriers will be addressed?"

"At Durmstrang ve speak same language, part of magic." Viktor said and he lowered his jumper to expose his neck, and a faint rune was tattooed into his neck. "Ve all be getting one, so ve understand language vhilst in grounds. It is not working outside."

"That sounds intriguing" Harry told him and he secretly couldn't wait to attend a runes class, they arrived at another door and Viktor knocked, a moment later Fleur stepped out, she was wearing blue robes of silk, but on her wrist was a bracelet made of yellow and black entwined bands and a metal badger etched onto a disk.

"Ah 'arry!" she exclaimed and kissed both his cheeks, "eet is good to be seeing you mon ami"

"And you Fleur" Harry said politely and the sat down and Viktor served them a goblet of water each, "Why did you want to see me?"

Fleur and Viktor exchanged a look and regarded him carefully "Lord Black 'as asked that we allow you time to leave our schools if you need. We are both now members of the Order." She said smiling "but you must know that it will be difficult for you to leave, the security is very strict."

"I do, and I do not see any reason for me to leave the Durmstrang castle at the moment but if the need arises will you help?" Harry asked

"Yes" Viktor said, "But I should warn you that Highmaster Petrov does not take kindly to rule breaking."

"Then I had best hope that I do not get caught" Harry said chuckling which they joined him, "but I do not mean to flout your schools rules, and the neither will my students."

"'ow will you manage your quidditch responsibilities Viktor?" Fleur asked

"The team is only training and performing public activities, it is only next year that I am truly needed, but my manager vill not allow me to stay to long, he vas reluctant to allow this but my ministry overruled him." Viktor explained "but this is good thing, there is still time to forge alliances."

Harry nodded understanding, but he was surprised that the Bulgarian Ministry had intervened as they were another country they has opposed support for Britain.

"Papa 'as been denied the position of ambassador to Britain" Fleur said sadly "our ministry is not allowing any sign of support, only Beauxbaton is allowed by leave of Madame Maxime, but if anything goes wrong we will be forced to abandon the exchange."

They spent another hour speaking and what Harry discovered was that it seemed that both Viktor and Fleur supported the fight against Voldemort, both of them were now members of the Order, and they were both looking for allies. There seemed to be a divide across Europe some wanted to fight but were too scared, others thought it a British Civil war and wanted no part.

But there was another faction, a faction that whispered of a new regime for all Wizards and witches. Viktor told him that with Grindlewalds followers resurfacing on the continent many were wondering on whose side they now fought, and they held a terror over most of the wizarding community for the iron hold they held over them once.

Harry returned to the Hogwarts cabin to a very sombre atmosphere, sat on his own was Draco, and he was alienated from the rest of the delegation, not liking this he walked towards him.

"Why do you sit alone cousin" Harry said "Do you not wish to speak to the rest of us?"

Draco threw Harry a sneer, "I do not wish for their company, they hold nothing that I wish."

"Or perhaps you have spent so long pushing everyone away with your superior attitude you have no hope of making friends other than those that you bully or blackmail. Remember Draco, you will not have Crabbe and Goyle here to protect you. At Durmstrang you would do better than to anger everyone you meet."

Draco shrugged "I neither want nor need your advice Black-Potter. You may have these fools friendship but I can look out for myself."

Harry nodded and walked away to sit with the other Hogwarts students where they sat discussing what they knew of the northern school and what they could expect and they were all excited for their first look at the school.

Two hours later, the delegations from Beauxbaton and Hogwarts were standing on the deck of the _Kraken_ watching in awe as they passed through the turbulent cold waters of the north, Viktor had summoned them to the deck as they were about to resurface at the Valley of Durmstrang.

"ve vill enter through the doorway now" he said.

The two students with their staffs came forwards and with the power of their staffs there was bright light and the ship rocked greatly, but it differed that the last time, it was over quicker and they were back under the water sailing smoothly.

The ship's momentum slowed and they began to ascend, all of the foreign students were mesmerised, they watched un breathing as the foremast broke the surface, water cascaded down onto the ship but the Durmstrang students stopped it with their staffs and diverted it all into the surrounding water.

The light was dim, but the Valley of Durmstrang was breath-taking, high mountains surrounded the great body water they were now sailing on top of. The mountains enclosed the entire lake but at the neck built into the very mountain was the Durmstrang castle.

Harry looked at in awe, it was old of that it was certain but it was a stronghold. The castle was four stories high but its very face was carved with stone faces and creatures. There was an eerie green light drifting out of the castle, and overheard were griffins flying and screeching.

"Velcome to Durmstrang." Viktor said proudly "the castle of the north men, Finrik, Freya let us dock, our visitors vill need to be out of the cold."

The ship travelled towards the furthest point of the lake, there was a stone harbouring point there, and the stone here too was ancient and weathered carved with the Norse runes. Finrik and Freya staffs twirled and swished and with their power a stone pier rose from the iced water to which the ship was then moored to.

The weather was colder than Harry was used to even in the Scottish winters, and he silently thanked Sirius for the new robes that he have designed for this part of the Exchange, the robes and fur was keeping them warm without the need to rely on magic, which was what the French students were doing.

Their robes were still blue and silken, but they were thicker than what Harry had previously seen but they contained no fur, and he saw them casting spells over themselves to combat the cold, the spells wouldn't last he knew but they would keep the cold at bay until the magic wore off.

They followed Viktor up the stone steps, leaving behind the two students who had captained the ship and their luggage was taken care of, the stone steps were steep and worn but they climbed towards the castle.

"You should know that this castle is old, older that the palace of Beauxbaton, but the foundation on which the castle vas built are far older, some say a thousands of years old." Viktor said and they reached stretch of stone into which was carved a stone archway, in the centre of the arch was the Durmstrang crest, and engraving around the arch was a message written in Norse.

_To those who seek knowledge, we do accept,_

_To those who seek power, we will guide,_

_To those that seek refuge, we will give_

_To those born not of magic, we bar you entry_

_Visitors are welcome but the memory will be forgotten _

"These are the words by which the Institute was founded, and it is these words that have prevented the schools discovery, and by which the schools charter was written." Viktor told them "Now present yourself to the school you will need to cut your hand and press it to the crest, then you can pass."

Nobody moved for a long time, not wanting to be the first, but it the silence was broken by Joshua Danvers who stepped forwards eagerly, he used his wand to slice open his hand and when he pressed it to the stone he was sucked inside.

"This is normal" Viktor said to relieve the frightened looks, "he is now in the school, next?"

The delegations were hesitant, but it was the Hogwarts students that stepped up and passed through before the stone. Harry waited patiently, making sure that they all passed through but the last students were the muggleborn's and it was them that caused him to worry.

Hermione stepped up and followed the same ritual but when her blood touched the stone the engraving lit up in red which caused her to step backwards in fright.

"ees this supposed to 'appen?" Fleur asked worried.

"Yes" Viktor said walking forward he cut his hand and then pressed it into the door, the glow changed to a light blue "You can pass through now" he said and he put a hand on her shoulder and she was able to pass through.

Harry let out his breath relieved that nothing untoward had happened, and when his last student was through the door he followed them.

The Hogwarts students were sat stone benches that lined the walls, the room was made of stone and was incredibly large but empty of all but stone pillars.

"Are you all okay?" he asked them.

"The security here is better than at Hogwarts" Daphne said looking at the stone wall through which they walked, there was a glowing archway etched into the stone and it was through that which the first Beauxbaton student walked through. "What happened with the muggleborns?"

"The door wouldn't let them in" Harry told her, and he looked at Hermione who was looking at her hand, "What's wrong."

"The door burned me, but it's healed now" she said in awe looking at her hand where Harry could see a pinkish healed burn where she had cut her hand. "It knew that I was muggleborn."

Looking at his own hand Harry noticed that the skin showed no sign of previously being broken.

"Harrison did you read the words on that door" Daphne asked quietly.

"Yes, it was rather ominous and I suppose that is how the school got its reputation." He told her, and he watched as both Fleur and Viktor joined them.

"Durmstrang' security and protections are perhaps one of the strongest in the known vorld" Viktor said proudly "You cannot gain entry unless you are invited; the door tests your blood and will stop any impurities from entering unless given access by the Highmaster."

"This afternoon I vill show you the school and to your quarters, and you shall meet the rest of the students tonight at dinner" he added smiling, "The castle is more uniform in its design that Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, and it does not change, but we have our secrets you can be sure of that."

The castle was made of stone and ancient wood, but whilst Hogwarts had paintings and tapestry's, Durmstrang had vast painted murals like that of the marbles in the Wizengamot, they showed all different scenes of history and famous figures. Hogwarts had suits of armour and statues, Durmstrang had statues carved of wood and finely painted, each showing is subject with a lifelike wooden posterior.

Not a single fireplace in the castle had been lit, and Harry knew that they wouldn't be lit except from special occasions, the castle was cold but it he wondered if this was perhaps a warm day.

Eventually they were escorted to their new living quarters, two male rooms, two female rooms, and a large communal area, it was guarded only by a door which Viktor had activated to their magical signatures, only the Highmaster and his deputy could remove the key now.

Perhaps Harry's favourite part of the that day so far was when they had been shown to a vampire named Edvard, he controlled the library of the school but he was also the one who branded students with the linguistic runes so they could speak and hear the same language in the school.

"The magic of this school is ancient, and all you must need to do it tap into the flow of it" the Vampire had told them, "One small tattoo on the collar bone is all that is needed."

Harry looked at the fourth years when they looked at him questioning, "It is small" he told them and he sat on the chair that was offered to them, and opened his robe and shirt to expose his neck and collar.

The vampire brought a runic instrument that burnt the rune into his skin, and swiftly brought a small salve to the spot.

"You are done" he had said and within a mere moment Harry was tuned into the Runic translator network that would allow him to be a student at the school, Edvard had told them that the magic was no substitute for true learning, but it would be enough to get by in the school. The oddest part of the magic was that it removed most of a persons accent from their speech, Viktor, who's English was not great now spoke it fluently and without the normal accent stumbling blocks. Only names did he struggle with still but he supposed a name couldn't be translated.

When it was time for dinner, Harry had told everyone to freshen up and dress smartly, this would be their first impression on the school and they could mean a lot. They were escorted to the Foodhall by a young Durmstrang student,

The Foodhall was the same length of Hogwarts but the layout differed, It contained tables for the students, and a large two tiered table and stage for the staff. As far as Harry could see the Durmstrang students were not segregated by a House at all, in fact it looked like each table contained different ages, but he wasn't sure.

Sitting at the staff table was Viktor who sat on the right hand side of the man Harry took to be the Highmaster of Durmstrang, Gregor Petrov. He sat in an old stone throne chair which looked as uncomfortable as the man who was sitting in it. He had black hair and ice blue eyes that made Harry shiver but he didn't find the man to be cold.

He stood, and when he did so did every student in the Hall, he regarded them carefully before gesturing them to sit back down and he summoned the Delegations inside.

"Students of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Welcome to the Durmstrang Institute. Here you will stay for the next few months in our care, you shall share are hearth and Hall, and we in turn shall show you what our fine Institute has to offer."

"This school was founded so that those with the gift of magic could further themselves and delve deeper into the mystical arts of magic, We teach whichever subject you may wish but a word to the wise. Whilst no magic is taboo here, we do not tolerate the abuse of magic, and certain magic is not to be used outside of lessons."

"Whilst in our school you shall follow our rules which will be explained to you this evening, any rule breaking will be punished, exploration is encouraged as Durmstrang has more to offer to a willing and curious mind, but be careful sometimes it does not do to delve too deep into what you do not know.

"Now sit, eat, and let the mead flow." He said and he sat back down and began to talk to Viktor.

"Places have been made for the students of Hogwarts here" came the male voice from behind them.

Harry turned and saw a boy his own age looking at them, he reminded Harry of someone and he couldn't place the face. But the dark green eyes and wavy black hair didn't narrow it down.

"Thank you." Harry said politely and he sat with the rest of the students following suit.

"My name is Elijah" he said "so what do you think of our old castle?"

"It's different" Harry said "but it is still a wonder to see."

"Elijah where are you from?" Hermione asked "you look familiar."

"My family has lived in northern Europe for centuries, but I am an only child, the Michaelson family lost many in the war." He said, and he introduced himself to the rest of the students, his fellow students were Igrid, Greta, Danyl and Frederik all of whom were on the Durmstrang team and would be helping them settle into life at their school.

Harry found himself being watched carefully but students all around the Hall and tried to ignore it, but after an hour his patience has run out.

"Why is everyone staring?" he asked Ingrid.

She gave him a surprised look "You are the Potter who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort aren't you?" she asked

"Well yeah, but I didn't think that people here would really care." He said shrugging "he didn't target Europe much."

"You are famous across all of Europe, Lord Voldemort may not have set his sights on the other nations but he would have done if you had not stopped him." She told him, "but you are also the winner of the Triwizard Tournement from two years ago, and the youngest ever winner in history."

"Because your are a Black" Frederick sneered "even here in Norway the Black Family of Britain is known."

"Ah I had forgotten about that" Elijah said "The Blacks are infamous here and are treated with great fear, there are many who fear Raven's in these parts, it is said that they are omens of ill will and impending doom, and those who get close to one are likely to die, long has this been told to children."

"What did the Blacks do?" Hermione asked "they have a reputation back home, but the Raven superstition is not known to us."

"I don't know" Elijah said shrugging, "I don't mind ravens myself, I don't believe in the old superstitions."

Frederick looked at him with horror and looked back at Harry "the Blacks may be royalty to Britain but here Black is but a name."

"That is fine with me" Harry said shrugging, "I do not like being judged by my name anyway."

Daphne raised her eyebrows at the boy who was now openly showing hatred for Harry, but it seemed that the boy had found one person he would speak to, and that was Draco. Whilst that normally wouldn't have surprised Harry, it did because Draco was also the son of a Black. Harry realised that this boy could be dangerous and decided to keep an eye on him.

They were served a meal on steel plates, they were waited on by men and women dressed in uniforms, and they did not use magic, Hermione had made the mistake of thanking one of them for her meal and had received an odd look from the Durmstrang students, and a blank stare from the serving girl.

Mead was served to the students, but some had mulled wine, Harry had told the fourth years that they could have one goblet but no more, he didn't want any fuzzy heads the next day, and he didn't want to clear up the vomit, the food was not fancy but it was hearty and it was all warm for which he was thankful.

Harry looked back around and wondered what exactly his life would have been like if he had been here since he was eleven.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**First Day at Durmstrang**

The welcoming feast had been hearty and noisy, the Durmstrang students were served large flagons of mead with their meal and after a number of tankards the noise level had risen and songs broke out and laughter ran high.

Hermione had continued watch the people serving them openly and Neville had to elbow her to stop her staring, none of the Durmstrang students offered an explanation and none of them asked, but even the French students found them odd.

When they eventually retired for the night Harry was certain that a number of people would have thick heads, but that would allow them to sleep in their cold quarters. The fireplaces had been lit for their feast but they were soon extinguished, the warmth did not linger in the walls and the Hogwarts students stayed up talking and discussing what they would be doing for the next few months.

Sleep was something that Harry felt he had only just achieved when he was awoken by a deep chime of a bell and rumble of a drum that rocked the very room, after checking his watched he realised that it was five in the morning.

He shared the room with Neville, Draco, Ernie, Terry and Michael and they all groggily woke up. Harry noticed an awkward feeling in the room. Back at Hogwarts the Gryffindor boys did not overly care for modesty after sharing a dormitory and bathroom for five years, but here they were all very aware of each other.

Harry pulled himself from the warm furs of his bed into the bathroom for a bath. The room itself was a marvel of stone masonry, it looked to as old as the stone harbour but the stone was smooth like marble, the six baths were deep of seamless stone with only one brass faucet at the end of each and a stone dish which contains soaps, scrubbing stones and sponges. There was an odour in the air that Harry could not identify it was there but it was not strong enough for him to grasp.

He was joined by Draco and they took the closest baths and undressed easily and quickly not caring about the other, both being used to showering with team mates on their quidditch teams and followed usual changing room etiquette, you concentrated on yourself and ignore the other people.

Terry and Ernie on the other hand seemed very uncomfortable and were making a show of trying to keep their modesty but Harry ignored them as he stepped into the bath and turned one of the brass taps and immediately his nose was assaulted by the smell of sulphur, but the water was hot and the air was cold so he submerged himself.

The baths didn't have a plug, but the water did not escape through the drain and he stopped the flow of water once it reached a decent height.

The room filled with steam quickly, and Harry scrubbed himself clean with the soaps from the dish, they were not overly fragrant but they were obviously magical. Once he was done he walked back up the steps out of the bath and the water poured away immediately.

Harry dressed in the warm robes as fast as he could, the warmth from the bath dissipated quickly and he did not want to freeze.

Neville joined him from the baths and muttered

"Terry is not happy with the arrangements for sleeping and bathing"

"Well perhaps he should grow up and be comfortable with himself" Harry said smirking.

He pulled on his wrist cuff and potions belt that he vowed to refill as soon as he could, and left the quarters, where most of his team were, but they were missing some of the girls.

"Harrison, do you know what we have to do?" Joshua asked him

"No but –"Harry began but was interrupted by a knock on the entrance door so he went over and opened it.

"Harrison Black-Potter" said the boy with a slight bow

"It's Finrik right?" Harry asked recognising him as one of the "you were on the Kraken."

"Yes, I am one of the officers, but I am also your guide to the institute" he said, "May I come in?"

"Sure" Harry said stepping out of the way.

"This is not all your students" he said looking around "You should know at Durmstrang tardiness is not tolerated."

Harry nodded and quickly went and got everyone out of their rooms and Finrik stood in front of them all.

"Today is your first day at the Institute, as you have heard the alarm sounds at five am, and you are expected to be out of your Quarters by quarter to six, you should know that the baths only work for forty five minutes in the morning, but of an evening they will be hot from eight until ten."

"Breakfast is served between five and six, but first classes begin at six thirty, now today you will need to pick which subjects you wish to take for your time here, but you should be warned, at the Institute slacking is not tolerated and professors will punish those who do not pay attention."

"As this is your first day at the Institute you are not expected in lessons, but you should get used to our routines, however two days a week there are physical classes between four and five, swimming in the lake, hikes on the mountain trails, physical combat and other such events, you will be expected to participate, at Durmstrang we do not only concentrate on magic, but physical sides of magic also."

Aliesha Crouch raised her hand

"Yes?"

"What happens if we miss the physical lessons?" she asked with distaste.

"If you miss them you will be punished with extra, and believe me you do not want to swim in that lake with only your underwear for warmth." He said shrugging "At Durmstrang we do not distinguish between upper or low born women, now if you are not already dressed I would advise you to hurry."

Finrik sat down patiently on chair and waited.

"It's very strict here" Hermione said joining Harry, "I can't believe they have Physical classes, it's like PE from school."

There was a loud tut from behind them and they turned to see Draco looking at her with disgust.

"You know nothing Granger, you should be grateful they allowed you into this school" he said and walked away and stood with Aliesha.

Eventually they were all ready and waiting they were taken to the office of the Dean of Academia, where they were able to pick which subjects they would like to take.

Harry looked at the list and saw that it the curriculum differed greatly:

_Compulsory: _

_Charms _

_Transfiguration _

_Potions _

_Warrior Skills_

_Optional: _

_Alchemy _

_Arithmancy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Free study: choose a subject and the Institute will arrange the course if possible _

_Healing _

_History of Magic _

_Linguistics: Latin, Greek, French, Bulgarian, English, Norwegian, Celtic, Egyptian _

_Magical Crafting and Enchanting _

_Muggle Awareness_

_Ritual Magic _

_Runic Studies_

_Warding _

He wasn't entirely sure what magic he wanted to learn for next few months as they all looked interesting. He saw that many students were struggling, he had a feeling Hermione would want to sample all of the subjects and hoped she would be sensible.

The subjects Harry settled on was, Runic studies to further his understanding, Healing as he was only self-taught, warding as he thought it would be interesting, as well as Magical Crafting and Enchanting as it fit well with his other subjects.

A number of the younger students were not sure which subjects to take so he had to help them choose which he found nerve racking, but eventually they were happy to stick to their strengths.

Hermione as predicted, as well as the Ravenclaw's had wanted to sample them all but they had been able to whittle their options down.

Once they were done they were given the correct course books and they left and were escorted to the next part of their morning. A wand check performed by a wand maker Harry thought was ancient, he was older and bent over with a bent spine, his face was wrinkled and he looked like he could barely see.

They were also met by Highmaster Petrov and all of the French Delegation and Durmstrang' own.

"In the tournament we test your wands, but for a duelling tournament we will also do the same, a faulty wand can be fatal and we do not want to smear the reputation of the Exchange before it has started. This here is an old alumnus from the Institute and Europe's former previous wandmaker, Mykew Gregorovitch, who has agreed to test your wands.

Gregorovitch, as Harry remembered from the weighing of the Wands ceremony was the maker of Viktor's wand, but Ollivander did not like his style.

The Durmstrang students breezed through, Gregorovitch merely looked at them carefully, feeling for any irregularities and even listened to some like they could talk, but passed them back with a nod.

The Beauxbaton students received different reactions, some he studied more intently than others, but from what Harry could hear from the students themselves some were made by his grandson who inherited his shop, but others were made by the French wandmaker Madame Arnetté who specialised in custom magical cores, and it seemed to Harry that Gregorovitch did not like her work as he realised the wands he tested with magic were those made by the French women.

The first Hogwarts students to have their wand checked was Matthew from Gryffindor, Gregorovitch looked at it carefully before narrowing his eyes and muttering a curse that sounded oddly like Ollivander, but he passed it quickly and he continued to do so with the same checks he had done previously with the Gregorovitch wands, but as the man didn't speak it was difficult to tell.

Hermione went last and she received a disdainful look after the wand was returned, as had Rachel, Julian and Matthew, and Harry wondered if he could possibly know that they were muggleborn, there was no way a wand gave that away.

When they were all done, they all stood but Gregorovitch wasn't done, he pointed at the three champions and muttered to Petrov.

"Champions too" Petrov called.

Viktor went first, at ease as his wand was of Gregorovitch's own make.

"One of my last" he had said, the first time he had spoken to a wand owner "and still good."

Fleur handed hers over and gave him a cool look, daring him to disapprove but he didn't, he studied it carefully before looking directly at her, and eventually nodding and handing it back.

"For one of Veela Heritage, this is a good wand, Madame Arnetté did well, but you should have come to Me." he told her bluntly.

Fleur smiled, taking the compliment and he had not insulted her.

"Veela are native to Bulgaria" Neville whispered to Harry "he probably has made some wands like that before."

Gregorovitch waited for Harry with a bored look, Harry walked forward confidently, Gregorovitch would not know the history of his wand so he was not afraid.

He took Harry's offered wand and studied it, a frown appeared on his face and he kept turning it over in his hands, and looking back to Harry confused. He listened to it and Harry wondered what the wand maker could tell by the action, Wand lore and the making were both obscure arts and he knew he wouldn't understand even if he asked.

Gregorovitch flicked the wand and a shield shimmered around them.

"Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches and supple, odd combination for Garrick, not his usual flare. This wand is very unusual" he then looked up at Harry, but he seemed to be looking through him, just like Ollivander did when they met. "Your second wand matches better."

Harry blanched, "I am sorry?"

"You have two wands" Gregorovitch stated firmly.

"No, that is my only wand" Harry replied curious to what the man could sense.

"Wands are an extension of the wizards, you will part your own personality to this wand, this wands connection is like no other I have ever seen, but I can sense that it shares your loyalty, which I have seen with people who own two wands." Gregorovitch said not listening, he then looked at Harry and his eyes looked at him then to his head which Harry cursed himself for having not applied the make up to hide his scar, "Harry Potter! Of course, it calls to the blood! After these long years I can still feel its call…" he trailed off into mumblings which Harry couldn't hear.

"Sorry what do you mean?" Harry asked startled of talk of his blood and his hand covered the place where Wormtail had cut him instinctively.

Gregorovitch ignored him and flicked his wand the shield was removed, and he thrust the wand back at him.

"It will serve you well." He said all traces of the previous conversation were gone from his face, and the remainder of the students looked at Harry bemused, he had been up there the longest.

After lunch they were taken to their lessons, the first lesson for the fourth years was charms and Harry had told them to try not to draw to much attention to themselves in the first lesson, but if they did know an answer or were called on then they shouldn't be scared to answer.

The sixth years first class was Warrior skills, Harry had been happy to see that was their first class as he was hoping to see the difference between Hogwarts teachings and he sat eagerly for the professor to arrive.

Their Professor was named Herrmann, he looked to be around forty years old, with blonde hair and blue eyes, but what Harry noticed was that the moment he entered the room his eyes darted around, he checked the windows and doors, and checked every single student over, he looked at each Hogwarts student and Beauxbaton students suspiciously but otherwise looked at ease.

"Ah so today I get to test the teaching of the French and English against that of our proud Institute!" he said sneering, "In my lessons I will not allow any foolishness or preferable treatment, you fall behind you will not be helped, you fail and you shall not return. The path of the Warrior is one that you must undertake on your own, a teacher can give you tools but use them as you will"

He spent a number of minutes quizzing every student on different aspects of Defence, most pertaining to shielding, and protective magic in duels, all of which Harry and the students had covered, but he noticed that the man did not like them all. He seemed to like allowing his own students to correct any mistake in an answer already given.

"Now when working as a team what must you consider?" He asked Elijah.

"Working as a team becomes complicated, as only through training can a team work in tangent, and without such training it is more likely that team members will harm each other than an opponent." Elijah stated "Shield charms can block partner's spells, or a physical obstacle can block a partners spells, or even redirect them."

"Correct." He replied.

"Now as some of you will be aware, a number of years ago, an army marched across Europe and was able to combat elite forces of fighters, how do you think that was possible?"

"Simple" Frederick said when called on, "They presented a target as a unified front, but they were only a distraction whilst another force attacked from another front splitting opposing forces and breaking their defence. But some of them were also using staves in combination to their wands, twice the power and twice the magic to overcome the shields and defences."

"Excellent" said Professor Herrmann happily, "But for our ignorant guests, what do staves do?"

Ingrid answered this question "A Staff is a weapon that is used to control the elements but also create barriers, however they can be used if correctly made to match their magical core but it takes magical aptitude to correctly match your staff to your magic."

"Basic, good, they should understand that. Now let's see some of you in action." He said and he looked over at them but he eyes honed in on Harry. "You, Black-Potter, I would see for myself the fabled Boy-Who-Lived, you may pick three of your students."

Harry stood but inclined his head and without a moment's thought he chose. "Daphne, Hermione and Neville."

"Elijah, Frederik, Ingrid and Charlotte" Herrmann ordered "Stand and take a stance, I would have you test their shields, nothing lethal or any spell that will cause serious harm."

The classroom was much larger than the one Harry was used to back at Hogwarts, the desks, tables and blackboard only took up a fourth of the room, and the remainder was the other side of a set of stone arches which like most of the school were carved with runes. But between the arches whilst transparent was a slight shimmer which Harry realised was a barrier.

Stepping through the arch Herrmann directed them to, they stepped into an arena. Both teams took opposing sides and waiting for the professor.

"Hogwarts students you are to use which ever shields you can to prevent my students from striking you. They will be attempting whatever means to bypass your defence. You have two minutes to organise yourselves."

"Harry why did you pick me" Neville asked him concerned, "I won't be able to help you as much as Malfoy or even Ernie"

"Longbottom, Harrison picked you as he trusts you and he knows what each of us can do" Daphne told him, "We have faced lessons like this before and this will be no different. But we have never used blended shields like the professor said."

Harry nodded agreeing with her "Stick to our strengths. Hermione use which ever shields and spells to help us defend ourselves, but if you see a shot or a strategy to hit them back take it, Neville join her in that, I know your shield charms are very good, you have the power to defend but keep moving. Both of you keep behind me and Daphne we will take the front line and use combative shields but if they fail your shields will also protect us."

"Harry, they use dark magic here" Hermione warned, "I am not sure I can shield against that."

"I can" Neville said "I have more experience with that."

"Exactly" Harry said smirking, "We all have our strengths, but it's the unpredictability that may defeat us and Daphne and I should be able to combat their darker magic easier, but simple magic's can defeat us and I want to keep you free to act and defend quicker."

"Begin!" shouted the professor, and no sooner than the second syllable even started a spell streaked across the room towards Hermione.

Acting in unison Hermione and Harry both shot up a shield that made a squeal as the spell hit but it didn't block the entire spell but it gave enough time for Hermione to sidestep out of the way whilst Daphne and Neville retaliated.

The Durmstrang students were entirely in sync with each other, with identical movements a shield flared stopping the spell, but the students didn't waste the energy with ease the sent another barrage of spells speeding towards them, not a single spell was the same but they also didn't lower the shield that could be seen in front of them.

Daphne and Harry being on the front line were struggling slightly, as a number of spells required physical countermeasures and they were forced to continue to move, Neville had helped where he could, adding his strength into a shield that was set in front of them whilst Hermione sent which ever spells she could think of to pass through the Durmstrang shield and layering more protections back over them.

This continued for a number of minutes before the Durmstrang students changed tactics, they concentrated all of their attacks onto a single person.

Hermione.

With the sudden change Hermione stopped all outward attacks and set up shield after shield all of which were being ripped apart by the spells, Harry attempted to help as did Daphne but they both had noticed that Frederik had smiled before sending dark curses and hexes at them, none of which could be shielded against and required further physical blocks which require concentration and conjuration.

Neville was like Hermione beginning to tire, he had changed his tactic to one of offence, but his spells were not able to hit their mark, and he had to help with the defence.

"The three of you need to attack all at once" Harry hissed, "do as they did concentrate your fire on one person, Frederik. I will shield us all."

"Harry you can't!" Hermione said shocked swaying slightly, with exhaustion, the magic needed to shield herself having tired her.

"Granger shut up and do as he says" Daphne said urgently.

Harry closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, when he opened them he moved quickly, a shield was thrown up with a muttered "_Tego Texi Tectum Totalus! Protego Maxima! Avertus_!" he layered the shields in front of them but they were a tied directly to him and require concentration that stopped him moving. His friends attack started the moment his shields were up and they released their own which increased the bombardment Harry received.

Their spells as he had directed where directed at one student, and the three of them could see the strain Harry was under protecting them behind his shields and they fuelled every bit of their power into their attack and eventually Hermione slipped a small spell through the shield which was enough to distract Ingrid who it had hit when Frederic moved, but the shield they faced waivered and sensing the weakness they redirected their attacks to her and the shield was smashed and she was sent flying backwards, but was unharmed to Harry's surprise.

"Halt!" ordered Herrmann,

Harry staggered for a moment, the strength of opposing students scared him slightly, four against one were odds he had been set against before, but they had combined attacks and strength into a single spell and it was enough to tire him quickly, Hermione looked almost as tired as he felt, the early defence had cost her power, Neville had done well as had Daphne but they both looked worn.

But the Durmstrang students looked unfazed, they had stood rigidly during the duel expect to dodge but always returned into the formation, they had not even perspired. Ingrid who had been sent across the room looked irritated but no trace of weariness was on her features.

"Bold" Herrmann said smiling at Harry, it was a cold smile that Harry found unwavering, "to take over the entire defence of your team is reckless and arrogant. But given that you now look like a crazed hungry dog that has run a marathon without a drink for a week, I doubt you will do that again. But you broke my student's blended shield with clever thinking, Good you need that in a warrior, helps find a weakness."

The Beauxbaton students had been sent with seven students this time, facing the same number, as an observer on the other side of the arch Harry could see the military style of duelling that was used by the Institute and it worked well, each was contributing power to a blended shield but all attacks were also blended into one strike and impact against the opposing target.

The Beauxbaton students were more fluid with their duelling, each relying on their own shields, and their own attacks individually. Their emphasis was on dodging and avoiding whilst attacking, and Harry admired their skill as they looked like dancers but it proved to be their down fall as they were defeated quickly when one of them had been overwhelmed by the first volley of spells.

The demonstration was over and they were told to return to their seats.

"Each school has their own way of duelling, as does each person, when working as a team you must put aside differences and work on similarities to allow you to work as a cohesive whole. Beauxbaton students you must learn this as this was your failure. Hogwarts, you worked as a team using each other's strengths, but what you used to win should not be encouraged, it was risky and relies more on luck. My own students should be careful that our uniformity does not betray us, and we should try to anticipate attacks outside of the normal when facing enemies outside our borders."

"I would also say that power can turn a tide in a duel, but so to can skill, power gives great advantage and can overcome large numbers easily, but skill and tactics can make a duel last and if you duel with patience and quick thinking you can overcome the power.

He looked at Harry as he said that, and he knew that he had shown his hand in the first lesson, the Professor thought he knew how powerful he was, but Harry still felt he had more to give but he wasn't sure his body would let him just yet.

The remainder of the lesson was used to discuss battles between wizards and witches for other countries and how that countries culture and magic influenced their duelling and how it could be and advantage and disadvantage.

When the lesson ended Harry found himself disappointed, whilst the professor was German and loved the Institute and sung its praises and favoured his pupils, his knowledge of defence and other cultures surprised Harry and he found it interesting.

The Professor however handed out thick booklets to each Hogwarts and Beauxbaton student, to be completed for the next lesson so that he might find out their current knowledge base. He warned them that should he fill that they were not experienced enough that they may be forced to have further gruelling lessons.

When they left Hermione walked over to him,

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah fine, just going to need to big lunch." He said smiling "My strength is already returning." It was the truth, he was nowhere near as exhausted as he had been after his full transformation, and it had taken him days to recover that strength.

She nodded and began to speak to Padma about the lesson.

"You know Harry, you just showed them how strong you are." Susan said looking at him in awe, "It took some magical strength to withstand that attack. Even in the DA we never saw you use that much power."

"I learnt how to channel power into shields better in the summer" Harry told her "but I have never had to defend against attacks like that, especially darker magic as shields cannot be relied on."

"You have more power than Granger" Ernie pointed out in a lower voice so not to attract her attention, "She is a talented witch and her magic is strong and skills extraordinary, but you have power that she cannot use."

"Because she is Mud – Muggle born." Draco sneered having listened into their conversation. "She doesn't have the concentration of magic that purebloods do, she cannot hope to match us."

Harry didn't argue, as he wasn't entirely sure that Draco was wrong, but he didn't like the implications of the statement.

"Maybe so, but her magic was strong enough to breakout and make her a witch, and her strength is above the average of many at Hogwarts. However she can grow that power and I would point out that your so called friends are purebloods, but they struggle to levitate a feather." He said in her defence.

"I was merely pointing out the fact" Malfoy said with a smirk, knowing that he had touched a nerve in attacking Hermione, "She may have some talent, but she doesn't have the power to back her. You should think about that as our 'coach' for this duelling tournament."

He didn't say another word and lengthened his strides to get in front of them.

"Don't mind Malfoy Harry, You know he is just trying to get under your skin." Ernie said "We all know that Hermione can hold her own in a duel."

Harry nodded in agreement. Remembering what professor Herrmann said, a skilled witch could beat a powerful one with time, but the same was true in reverse. A Powerful witch could beat a skilled witch by wearing them down and overpowering them.

He knew that Hermione wasn't the weakest link in their team, she was far from it but he was aware of the weakness and now so too were the other Teams. He had showed them his own power but he was not on the team and they would gain little from him.

They had had next five periods they had been a double lesson in Transfiguration where they were beginning human transformations, it was not unlike being in a lesson with McGonagall, but they also touched on the finer skills of a true master and what could theoretically be done, but also the limits of the self-transfiguration. The professor was firm but very welcoming to the students, but had also set them a test to place them in the Institutes skill sets.

After Harry had his first class of healing, he had been joined by Daphne, Neville and Susan and it had been fascinating, the Institute taught not only magical healing techniques but also the theory behind the magic and human anatomy, and it was drilled into the students that the body must be understood before magic was used.

The professor explained that she had been a senior healer and a medi witch for emergency care in her long career of forty years before taking on the role of teaching her skill, for the first half of the lesson she taught the theory of finding a blocked or clotted artery and how to remedy it with both magic and potions, but also how to cut it out and repair damage.

The second half had been a practical lesson and Harry and his friends were very startled when the Professor levitated out a cadaver and laid it on the workbench at the front, it was perfectly preserved and Harry wondered how it was found.

The Professor had severed a vein somewhere in the body, and had used magic to stimulate the circulatory system to move blood around. A severed vein was the first step of the lesson, as it required one to listen to the human body to find the fault.

Harry had struggled with the class, the finesse that was needed was difficult and his understanding of the human body was incomplete, and when he thought he had succeeded in fixing the vein the Professor told him that he had fused an artery and vein together and caused further damage, but told him that with study of anatomy and practice he could do much better.

Daphne had performed well; she had been given a blockage, and found it easily. It took her some time to extract the blockage and the Professor warned her that with a real patient the blockage might have moved and stopped the heart. Susan had been horrified to be working on a dead body, and her patient had died due to her not wanting to get close enough, which the professor had not been happy with, Neville had done better than all of them and Harry saw that his healing skills were very good and wondered when his friend had studied it so deeply.

Runic studies was the second from last subject that they had had, and all but Neville were with them, he had a lesson on Care of magical Creatures and had been escorted to the lesson by Henrik. The lesson had been interesting, Durmstrang focused more on Runic magic than Hogwarts, and Harry had seen many example of that over the castle, Professor Babbling had lectured them on what was theoretically possible, but at Durmstrang they taught what was possible by allowing students to try and work it out.

The lesson aim was simple and brief, create a sphere of water. But it was anything other than simple, Harry had sat there for ten minutes thinking about what the Professor had asked them to do and it was difficult as there were many things you had to take into account.

But he noticed that the Beauxbatons students struggled more than him and his friends, they did not devote much study to runes unless a student wanted to further their own understanding.

By the end of the lesson no students had been able to do as the professor had asked, creating water had beaten them, some of them had used their wands to create water and suspend it in a sphere, but had been told that they had only half succeeded.

"Fire can be summoned through Runes easily, it was the first element that we learnt to master" He told them happily, the Professor was very knowledgeable but wouldn't give a direct answer preferring to let them think of an answer themselves. "Second is air, which is all around us and we must only alter it and direct it, Water is the opposite of fire, to summon it you must know where to look."

He then used the beeswax board in front of him and began to scribe runes into it with speed that expressed mastery in the Runic arts and languages, in five minutes he was done and using a drop of blood the board glowed under him, but in front of him the air shimmered and a very small ball of water formed and continued to grow.

"Now the Rune for water is of course used, and is a powerful rune in its own right, but to summon its power you must first locate a source of water to tap into. Can you tell me where in this room there is water?" he asked

"In your glass" said a Helen, one of the French students,

"Yes anywhere else" he asked hopeful but no one else raised their hand.

"Disappointing, but not surprising. Water is an element that is abundant in this class room. I summoned this from within this room, now I for homework, each of you is to research a way to summon the essence of water for our next lesson."

The last lesson was Potions which had been just like any other potions lesson he had ever had, the Durmstrang Potions master however was too jovial even compared to Professor Slughorn, and Harry was not certain of his abilities, his lesson had been to brew any potion but using entirely different ingredients than usual. Some had failed, but even those he had complimented and had taken samples and ingredients to test for possible uses.

The professor was good, and Harry preferred him to Snape but he couldn't help but think the man's attitude to potions was dangerous, experimentation was to be encouraged but only when safe to do so, especially if one did not understand what they were doing.

But so far Harry had seen a Durmstrang to be more focused and controlled than Hogwarts and he was looking forward the remainder of the next few months.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**A Formal Challenge**

It had been a week since Harry and the Hogwarts team had arrived at the Durmstrang Institute, and he had found that whilst he would always love Hogwarts, he found he liked the school.

The days were early but he found the physical training sessions to be just as rewarding as a Quidditch training session, a number of the students resented the early starts and the strict regime of the school and Harry had expected a number of the girls to refuse to get up early to run through the woods or trek up the mountains, but they had done it, but he believed that was out of fear of swimming half-naked in the lake.

Hermione had fallen in love with the Durmstrang library, it was much larger that Hogwarts' and its book range was extensive to fit in with Durmstrang's view on magic, but the library also contained many odd little artefacts and other items. The collection was full of items from all over the world, even obscure tribes and villages were noted in its tomes for no magic was to be denied to the students of the Institute.

The library was built into the very foundations of the school and it was the one of the oldest parts of the castle, and it contained many tunnels leading from it which also contained more books and other curiosities, but Elijay told him that some of the tunnels were hidden, others lost or otherwise undiscovered. The library was the domain of Edvard, the vampire, as a species they hated daylight and the filtered light from window that opened into the lake and the witchlight were preferable, but what was needed in the library was a long memory and many lifetimes to know where books were located and the order of the books.

As a vampire Edvard was an eternal being, not truly immortal of course as vampires were burnt by the sun, feared fire and could be killed by a stake to the heart, they lost all magic on becoming a vampire and would hunger for blood. Vampires were feared by many in Europe as there had been uprisings in the past and since vampires were nearly as difficult to defeat with magic as a werewolf.

But Harry liked the vampire and found him interesting, and he seemed to be in control of his hunger and was a keen historian.

The remainder of the lessons for that week were as intense as the first lessons of their stay but Harry still found them intriguing. Charms was not a class that Harry thought that the Institute excelled at, and Harry and his friends found that it was the one lesson where they did not feel like they were out at sea. Warding was an area in magic that Harry was somewhat of a novice and had only his own reading to help and he was further behind than his class mates but he was learning, a Ward was a name for any protective magic set over an object or a place, However warding was a complicated art not unlike Runes, which could be used to anchor a ward but they had same principles, some magic's worked well together adding to a ward but others could also be very more potent and dangerous if not correctly applied.

Harry's last subject choice had been Enchanting and crafting and if Harry had thought he had no knowledge in Warding, in enchanting and crafting he was even further out of his depth, at the institute as part of the curriculum they taught how to forge metals and craft metals and woods so that magic could be applied in the making of an object.

He and his friends had never had any instruction in the subject so they were taught as a single group without any students from the other schools. In their first lesson Harry had learnt a great deal, for example a metal object that was fully clenched could have magic applied to it using runic magic, but to get the most out of an enchantment spells and magic should be cast over the raw materials and when forged the runic magic applied which would added further magic to the object but also make it more long lasting, but it was also possible to add additional properties to metal in its melted form.

Harry had taken the team to the set aside rooms where they could practice their duelling, a team was beginning to be formed but Harry was not entirely settled on the team pairings, He had not been able to contact Sirius as he had thought he would be able to, their mirrors did not work through the protections of the institute but they had corresponded via owl.

Homework was something that the Institute thought was healthy, although it wasn't marked, failure to do it would put you behind the next lesson and you would be found out, much to the dismay of a Durmstrang student who had not been able to cram a piece in before Warrior skills, and as the student did not have the information the professor had called him out on his failure and to get out of the further punishment had told Jon that he would have to fight an Kampatav.

"For those of you who are not familiar with the Kampatav, it is the battle of staff. At Durmstrang it is traditional for each student to be able to fight with the quarterstaff and this year our students will be crafting their own. No wands are allowed in a Kampatav and since you have never seen a duel of staves I think this will give you the opportunity" he said.

The duel was thought between Jon and Henrik two Durmstrang students and Harry could hardly believe the power and abilities of a stave, the could use them to control the elements: Fire, water, Earth and air and Harry noticed that whilst the staff moved there was a definite pattern to their movements which allowed the elements to be controlled, but they did not merely limit their duel to the elements, the staves were used as weapons and collided heavily.

The students were nearly evenly matched but Jon was able to knock Henrik back with a powerful strike of air just before knocking his feet from under him and disarming him.

Jon had been let off without a punishment but had received a reprimand from the professor, and the remainder of that lesson Harry sat silently absorbing his teachings but by the end Harry braced himself for a talk that he would rather have with a Hungarian horntail.

"Professor Herrmann, might have a word?" Harry asked politely.

"What is it" the professor said not looking up from a paper that he was reading through, Harry assumed it was a paper written by a student, although he knew it wasn't homework so he assumed it was a dissertation.

"I was hoping that you would teach me the basics of staff magic?" he asked.

The professor looked up and him and regarded him "No."

"I thought that the institute valued its take on magic that all should be accessible to those that learn here." he said not lowering his own gaze.

"If you think that I will teach you the art of quarterstaff you are mistaken. You don't have the time or the inclination to be able to use the magic. The magic that you control, that primitive Celtic magic cannot match the magic of my people." The Professor said in a strained voice, "Leave."

"No." Harry said boldly, this man had an obligation to teach him.

The Professor looked at him carefully studying him, "I had heard tell of your power young Black-Potter, I have witnessed some of it in my duelling ring, but I see the strength of your will. You may well be able to wield the magic of the staff, but I should warn you that this will not be easy or pleasant.

"I think you will find that I am used to getting dirty to learn what is necessary."

"You should know that I will not be able to teach you the entire art." the Professor pointed out. "I doubt that you will even have time to learn the basic forms."

"Then I will have to learn on my own." Harry replied curtly.

"I doubt you will succeed but I will not break the traditions of this Institute for a Hogwarts student, if you want lessons you shall have them and I will make you wish you had not asked me of this." the professor said shooing him out the door, "Now leave I have better things to do that waste my words on you."

Harry left quickly, not wanting to antagonise the man, he was probably his least favourite professor at Durmstrang but he was possibly one of the most skilled but he seemed to hate all students, even some that Harry thought he favoured could get on the receiving end of his sharp tongue and temper.

He slowly walked the halls of the castle towards the Hogwarts quarters so that he could drop off his school bag, the uniformity of the castle layout prevented him from getting lost but he often felt like he was walking in circles. Only the wall marbles prevented him from forgetting where he was going and he found them to be truly fascinating and each was a masterpiece, Harry wondered if the marbles from the Wizengamot were also created by a student from the Institute.

The marbles moved just like other wizarding images, except these did not move like portraits, they transitioned into other images which allowed them to show battles and outcomes, and cause and effect. If someone had never seen them before they would assume that the marbles were like a video and constantly moving, but Elijah had told Harry that they actually contained hundreds of layers each depicting scenes and magic allowed them to transition between them and it made them look like they moved.

One marble in particular attracted his attention every time that he walked passed, it depicted a great battle being thought on two banks of a large river, two forces of wizards were fighting, whilst in the distance villages burned and people lay dead. However the images focus was on four characters depicted at the river banks, three of wizards created a bridge to meet the fourth in battle, three against one, and it looked like the single person in the dark cloak was losing.

He had wondered at the image every time he had looked at it, it was an odd piece, not overly large and was placed in a dark corner. Unlike the many other scenes over the school this one contained no writing or inscriptions around it, however it was adorned with a single rune or symbol carved into the hooded figure which Harry was not part of original image. An odd symbol, vertical line surrounded by a circle which was inside a triangle.

"Black!" shouted a voice "looking for inspiration"

Harry turned and saw that Fredrick was there watching him carefully.

"What is your problem with me?" Harry asked annoyed at the boys constant looks, "you do not know me yet you have judged me."

"You know nothing Black!" he spat "You will not find a friend in me, my family has learnt that twice before."

"I do not know anything about you!" Harry snapped getting annoyed, "I am not only a Black and I am a Potter too,"

"Which only makes your blood more tainted; we do not need more of your sought in this school. I would sleep with one eye open, the Black Hand is on the move and they will not pass up an opportunity to kill you." Fredrick said and he smirked "Shame you are not in the contest I would enjoy putting you in your place."

"You should not be here." Said a stern voice coming from the scowling face of Viktor Krum who was walking down the hallway. "Leave Frederick, you should not be causing trouble."

Fredrick glared at Viktor but did not argue and strode away without a further look at harry

"What was that about Viktor?" Harry asked "he seems to hate me but I have never met him!"

Viktor shook his head "It is not spoken about here, but a rift was created half a century ago which destroyed many families, but in the aftermath more were caught and put to death or imprisoned." Viktor walked passed Harry and looked at the art he had been looking at, "You stand in front of a carving of a mark that would be worn by the greatest disgrace to the Institute. He too has a marble in the lowest dungeon that we have, my own family was nearly destroyed in the wars but we have long memories and Fredrick has a vendetta against you and your blood."

Harry nodded, he couldn't help but feel that he had made another enemy just by existing, but he was more concerned with Voldemort.

"Were you looking for me?" Harry asked

"Yes" Viktor said and looked awkward "I am afraid there has been an incident with one of your students."

Harry's stomach sank, he had hoped that things would go smoothly "Who?"

"The Crouch girl, she has insulted a Durmstrang student." Krum said

"I see" Harry replied "I will have words with her."

"It is not that simple." Viktor said looking hesitant, "At the Institute words do not right a wrong, and Conflict is settled in the Arena."

"What!" Harry asked confused.

"She disrespected him and his family but also questioned his own magical power. A trial of combat has been issued against Crouch and by the by laws of this school and all who learn here she will need to present herself to duel the boy."

"If she does not present herself?" Harry asked wanting know all the information.

"The doors to this school will be closed to her and she will be cast out and cannot return, neither can any of her blood until the blood debt paid." Viktor told him. "Highmaster Petrov is aware of this and sent me to tell you."

Harry understood but knew he needed to act now, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and for answering my questions but you will need to excuse me I have a student to discipline and I don't mind telling you that I am dreading it, but I do have a further request, would it be possible for you get me out passed the wards of the school I will need to speak to Lor-Headmaster Black" Harry said correcting Sirius' tittle automatically.

"I can try" Viktor said agreeing and they bade each other good evening whilst Harry stormed onwards to his students.

When Harry arrived at the door to their communal room he did not enter as he had no idea what he was going to say or do. he stayed outside for another ten minutes before he opened the door and found that every single one of the Hogwarts team was there,

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "Have you heard?"

"Potter we have been Challenged!" Ernie shouted outraged.

"Harrison none of the Durmstrang students will explain what is going on, some professor told us to all return here." Joshua said.

More questions came put Harry stopped them by raising his hands, "I am aware of what has happened but before I speak to you all I will need to speak to Aliesha." the girl walked forwards with her chin held high and a sneer on her face. "Draco, Daphne as the senior Slytherin students would one of you please accompany us."

"I will go." Draco said from the back of the room.

Harry led them out of the room and to another door that was further down the hall. It was a class room set aside for them but Harry didn't care, he pulled up a chair gestured for Aliesha to do the same, Draco decided that he would rather stand but stood at the back of the room and studied his nails looking bored.

"Aliesha please tell me what happened today" Harry requested politely not wanting to accuse her of anything.

"You seem to already know" she said dismissively

"I only know the outcome; I would rather know your full story." Harry said reassuringly "I cannot do anything unless I understand."

"That filthy peasant boy made assumptions about me!" She sneered "And when I ignored him he made further comments about my person."

"I see" Harry said delicately "May I know what he said?"

Her cheeks brightened slightly and Harry had an idea what was said but he still needed to know and she reluctantly told him. "I would not accept such advances from an heir to a noble family, let alone the son of a pig farmer!"

Harry nodded "What happened next?"

"I told him that if he did not go away then I would force him to live his days as a sow, where he would be forced to give birth to other disgusting pigs and roll in dung like the filth he was. He then said I did not have the power to follow through with my threat, so I told him that my blood gave me the power and that was more than what two pig farmers could give him!"

"And why does his parents being pig farmers have to do with anything?" Harry asked curiously.

"The child is a peasant, he should not be speaking to Me." she exclaimed "He would not dare speak to the high born children unless they spoke first, it is an insult."

Harry frowned he didn't understand, as far as he was aware there was no such thing as segregation at Durmstrang.

"The boy insulted her" Draco said bored "whilst nobility doesn't exist in this school, there is a class system. The boy was wrong to speak to her, and deserved what she said for what he asked for."

"Who issued the challenge?" Harry asked pointedly hoping to end the conversation of class before they could move onto blood.

"He did!" Aleisha scoffed, "I would not lower myself to duelling him, just because he challenged me."

"Very well." Harry said closing his eyes to think for a moment. "Whilst I agree that the boy should not have said what he did, I do not agree with how you retaliated. As a Slytherin student I would have expected better, it was neither cunning nor resourceful. However what you may not have known by you actions you allowed the boy to challenge you, a formal trial by combat which is allowed under the Institutes bylaws to resolve conflict and insult. However by refusing the trial you have just told every student here that you do not respect their traditions and that action has angered the students."

"You're not serious!" she exclaimed "This is not fair."

"Fair or not you will have to duel him or you will be forced from the school and cannot return until your blood has repaid the debt" Harry told her sternly "I would also imagine that by our association with you this Exchange will be cancelled as well."

"What must she do?" Draco asked looking at him annoyed as his house mate looked close to tears.

"You must accept his challenge."

"And let him spill by blood in payment?" she asked shocked.

Harry smirked "No you will fight him to win."

"What happens if I lose" she asked surprised by his answer.

"You will not lose!" Draco hissed "You will bring shame to your family and our House."

"Tonight at dinner you will accept his challenge in front of the entire student body." Harry told her firmly "and for the remainder of our stay I will not hear of any more bad reports of your behaviour. I will be speaking to the Highmaster to have the boy punished but that means I will have to punish you as well."

"But I -" she began to say but Harry silenced her

"I get no enjoyment from for the next two weeks you will have to take part in all two additional physical exercise classes." he told her sternly.

"Fine." she said, but Harry knew she wasn't happy.

They went back to the Hogwarts quarters and Harry notified everyone of what had happened and what would be happening, and once he stopped talking everyone began to talk loudly.

"You alright?" Neville asked him seeing him trying to escape to their rooms.

"No, I was afraid I would have to deal with something like this, I just didn't expect it so soon."

"Cheer up mate, you handled it well." Neville told him putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I do not think anyone would be a better mentor and escort than you."

"Thanks" Harry said and he slipped away.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Trial by Combat**

Dinner that night had not been a comfortable affair, all of the Durmstrang Students were ignoring them, The Beauxbaton students were confused by the odd atmosphere and were shocked when they asked the Hogwarts team what had happened, and seemed to think that the whole situation of a trial by combat was barbaric, but they were careful to say that out of earshot of a Durmstrang student.

Aliesha as Harry had told her, had stood up during the meal which had caused every students to stop and look at here, the Durmstrang students did not seem happy to see her standing but she ignored them and glared at the boy who had insulted her.

"Malachi Orestikov, I formally accept your challenge of a trial by combat." she declared, Harry noted that she did not look scared or angry, she was determined and the look shocked him on such a young girl. "The time is yours to choose."

"One week from today, in the Arena" Malachi said smirking, "It will give you time to prepare."

Aliesha nodded but bit her tongue and sat down, Harry had wanted to hit the boy as he was mocking her.

The other students of the school seemed to approve of what she did but it seemed that it was not enough and they still didn't speak, even Elijah who had become somewhat of a friend to Harry didn't speak to him, he only gave them apologetic looks. The show of solidarity from the students was something that Harry found remarkable despite the situation, even though the class system was in place the students backed their own, Harry knew that if something like that had happened at Hogwarts the same could not have been said.

The team had been very happy to return to their quarters after the dinner to escape the atmosphere, Hermione found the entire thing to be ridiculous and had pointed out how archaic they were being but Harry had told her to keep that opinion to herself, this was not Hogwarts and she did not want to insult the school, Harry wanted to speak to Sirius as soon as possible, but since the mirrors didn't work was forced to use an owl which he knew wouldn't reach him for a few days.

The next week was one that Harry thought he would sooner forget, They had been woken for their physical exercise as usual but it seemed to Harry that the instructor was forcing them through some of the hardest exercises on purpose. Aliesha had complied with her punishment but Harry did not want her to be alone so he had accompanied her as had to his surprise Draco. The instructor had glared at them when they turned up and seemed disappointed that they were there, which Harry thought was an indication that if she had been alone the session would have been worse.

Lessons that week had changed, Warrior skills had become more intense, they were learning very dark applications of magic with no mention of defence, a French girl had fainted after seeing an image of the damage one spell could do to the human body. The work load was getting higher and they were set gruelling essays and research topics for the next lesson.

Transfiguration was similar to Warrior skills except that the professor had told them that they were actually further ahead than her own students because of the Hogwarts curriculum, and she seemed to be somewhat shocked that they were grasping human transfiguration faster than her own, the French were also similarly excelling at her subject.

Charms was still rather dull, the professor lectured them on the use of a charm for a good portion of the lesson before allowing them to practice, he did not seem to care if they passed or failed and left it to the student to learn at their leisure. It was almost the exact opposite of Professor Flitwick and it made the class which could be fun very boring.

Healing was a subject that Harry found to be rather intense, learning about the body in greater detail than he ever did whilst he was at school before Hogwarts. He thought that the body was truly a fragile thing and was so easily damaged and influenced by magic, and it was very limited to what magic could repair. Professor Nightensei did not overly care about the open dispute but she kept a close eye on the class.

Runes was still one of the best lessons at Durmstrang that forced Harry question the very nature of magic and the science of the world but it also made him think ways to utilise science and magic together to help the magic he hoped to control, but Hermione had begun to outperform him in the class as she devoured what the professor had to teach and what the library had to offer.

Crafting and Enchanting however was a class where Harry studied hardest, the class was forced to learn quickly and they were learning to forge metal, create magical gem stones and cut them, but the magical requirement was high when enchanting, magic was poured into the materials and shaped and it was incredibly draining, but from what Harry could tell it was an area of magic that he did not think he would pursue further.

Harry sat looking out the window wondering what was happening outside the Valley, News of Voldemort was not often heard of within the castle and none of them had continued their subscriptions to the Daily Prophet as the paper did not ship overseas. The only topic of news that Harry heard whispers of was of remnants of Grindelwald's regime, it was an odd that they were resurfacing now but none spoke of an Alliance between the two armies.

Viktor had not been able to convince the Highmaster to allow Harry to leave the Valley, he himself had only managed to leave twice, but he had not had an opportunity to speak to the Order. The Highmaster had consented to a meeting with Harry that evening over the actions of their students, but it had not been a fruitful. Petrov had agreed that Malachi's actions have been deplorable but Aliesha's actions had been of greater offence.

"The trial of combat is as old as this institute, and allows a low born student to challenge a high born for the right to be able to rise in the ranks of the socials circles here." He had told Harry, "With a justified reason a person can be challenged, but your students have not followed our traditions, she chose to dismiss our schools honoured system."

"She had not known" Harry had explained "I had not known of this tradition. How was we to know?"

"Whether you knew or not is neither here nor there, the trial is not a written rule and you will not find mention of it in any book. The last trial of combat held here was a hundred years ago." The professor stated "A low born challenged a Highborn and was able to rise the ranks and start down a path that would death and great sorrow."

"So the boy will go unpunished?" Harry asked

"No" Petrov said "the trial will see to it that the boy gets what he deserves."

Harry had returned to the Hogwarts quarters straight after, and had tried to start some of his work but couldn't focus and so he stared out on the grounds with his own thoughts keeping him occupied.

"You look tired" Hermione said taking a seat next to him.

"I am, I had an enchanting lesson today and I created this." he said and from his bag he pulled out metallic ball."

Hermione took it and looked at it carefully, she read the runes that were written around it and said "Heal"

"waisé." Harry whispered told her and the ball began to pulse with a low golden light.

"Does it work?" she asked surprised

"Yes, but only on skin wounds." Harry said, and to prove it he pricked his finger with his quill and then used the ball to heal it. "It took a lot of power to create, and it will be dead after a number of uses." He placed the ball back within his bag and could feel that the magic that it contained was already waning.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"This school," He said quietly, "in our first week I thought it was great, the curriculum better than Hogwarts and had so many opportunities."

"But now you are seeing new truths." she said "you know I was shocked last week, after all I had read about Durmstrang and what Viktor told me I was surprised by how good it seemed to be. But this trial is but one example of how different the school is, I think they have been hiding how dark the school is."

"If you mean the magic I do not think so" Harry pointed out "We have seen more in a week than we have in years at Hogwarts, but here they are allowed to teach the dark arts which they cannot at home, but there is darker magic that they have not shown us."

"Have you sent any letters to Ron?" She asked quietly changing the subject.

"No, but I have sent him a letter, I still haven't heard back" Harry replied carefully, not wanting to upset Hermione, "Have you?"

"No, but I sent Ginny a letter." She admitted "Do you think he is okay?"

Harry shrugged thinking of how he had been before they left, "I think he will miss us, but he has some friends at Hogwarts." he said delicately not wanting to bring up Lavender.

"Hmmm" Hermione said "It is a shame he couldn't come with us, but I wouldn't have wanted Neville not to have been here either."

Harry wasn't certain that Ron would like the school, it was dark and cold and too controlling and constricting but also his view on dark magic would have made him at odds with many of the students, "No, Nev is doing well here," he said and saw that Neville was sitting with Susan talking happily "Ron would have not liked the school, and I do not think the school would like his study habits."

"True" she said wishfully, "I miss him."

Harry smirked, it had been a couple of weeks since they had argued or bickered which he thought was a record for his friends but he also missed Ron.

"As do I, but the hippogriffs and Aethonans will be arriving soon and I think they will keep us busy. On top of what the school already has us doing." Harry told her yawning "I am not looking forward to the trial."

"Do you think she will win?" Hermione asked him curiously

"I cannot say, I do not know the boy or how he duels." Harry admitted "Aliesha is a good dueller and Draco has been practicing with her every available minute."

"He has been behaving himself" Hermione observed "I expected him to act out more."

Harry had thought that himself, but he did not think that it would last. If anything he thought that he was only helping Aliesha because she was a Slytherin. "You of all people should know that he will not be able to contain his personality flaws for long. How are your occlumency lessons going? That was your free study lesson wasn't it?"

"Not great, I know the theory, but my teacher is able to easily enter my mind. I cannot even form a defence, how do you do it?"

"With perseverance" Harry told her honestly, he remembered his own frustration when Snape attempted to enter his mind "If I told you how I do it you would not make any progress, you need to form your own defence."

"But I cannot empty my mind!" Hermione complained "She keeps asking me questions about myself but I don't tell her anything otherwise it will make it easier to get into my mind."

"Hermione she is trying to help you, let her. Everyone approaches the skill differently but she can point you in the right direction. How come you have a female teacher but Neville's is a male?"

"Durmstrang rules"

Harry looked at her "listen to teacher, she may be trying to probe you for your personality and way of processing the world but it will help her find out how you can defend your mind."

"Can you try?" Hermione asked

"Try what?" Harry asked confused.

"Can you get into my mind?" she asked

"I don't know" Harry said shocked "I have told you that I have never done this or learnt it."

"Exactly, you will not be as good as it as my teacher which will help me learn how to detect and expel an intrusion." Hermione explained.

"Hermione you do realise that I will be able to see your memories if I do this."

"I know, but I do not have anything to hide, we have been friends for years." she stated firmly "besides without experience you will not be able to process what you see."

Harry thought about it, and he couldn't find a single argument to stop him so he nodded, he pulled out his wand and calmed his own mind using the techniques he had learnt to use to defend the mind, he made eye contact with her and stared into her brown dark eyes which were as the poets said, doors to the soul.

"_Legilimens_" he muttered and with that spell his magic reached out and seemed to move his mind into Hermione' and he immediately was overwhelmed with images, sounds and smells, his mind was so distracted from what he was experiencing that he broke eye contact and his mind withdrew. "Ouch! That was not pleasant."

"Are you okay?" she asked as he rubbed his temples

"Give me a second" he groaned, he felt like someone had set off a loud alarm in both ears.

"Did I push you out?" she asked

"No," Harry told her "I was overwhelmed by the experience and it broke my concentration, an experienced user would not have that problem."

They continued for another hour and a half pushing Harry further and further into exhaustion mentally and magically, Hermione had not improved to Harry's mind and he easily fell through whatever defence she attempted. He on the other hand had managed to keep a connection for up to two minutes without having to end the spell, the spell was taxing and he couldn't cast it silently but he had some improvement.

"Harry your nose is bleeding!" Hermione exclaimed

Harry touched his knuckles to his nose and saw blood; Hermione pulled a tissue from her pocket and handed it over. "We need to stop; I don't think I should continue."

"I don't think I will be able to shield my mind."

"You will, Hermione occlumency does not take magical strength, what is requires mental prowess, which is something you have in spades." Harry told her honestly, "I learnt through trial and error, my rings somehow helped but I still don't know how they work, and Sirius says that occlumency cannot be bound to an inanimate object, it has to be learnt."

Hermione didn't respond and looked away looking upset.

"Hermione you will get it eventually, you just need to find a way to calm and organise your mind." Harry told her and he decided to call it night and get some sleep, he wished he had a potion to help with his recovery but that thought left his mind immediately as he fell asleep.

The next morning Harry woke to someone shouting at him.

"Wake up Black-Potter!" the voice sneered "You cannot spend the whole day in bed."

Harry opened his eyes and saw that Draco was standing over him.

"You have less than five minutes of hot water, and we need to be down in the food hall in ten." he snarled with annoyance, "Since you are too busy sleeping I will prepare Crouch for the her duel."

Harry grumbled by got out of bed, the freezing cold air helped wake him up but Harry wished he was back under the fur. He had a shallow bath and quickly dressed, when he arrived in the food hall there was an atmosphere that could be felt the moment he walked through the door. While in the previous days the mood had been sombre and the Hogwarts students had been all but ignored, but now they were being watched carefully and spoken to.

"Late start for you Harrison" Elijah said "Worried that your student will lose?"

"No, I had a hard day of classes yesterday." He told him, "But my student will win today, and end this feud between our schools, This Malachi will wish he did not bait my student into this trial and I for one will be happy to see the end of this."

"Well we shall soon see." Elijah said smirking, he lowered his voice "Between the two of us I think your Miss Crouch will win but you should not underestimate Malachi Orestikov, he may be a low born but he is just as skilled as any Institute student."

Harry inclined his head and look over at Aliesha, she had dressed herself in the Hogwarts uniform but she had her hair pinned up to prevent it getting in her eyes. She seemed all too aware of the looks and whispers that were centred on her and it looked like her appetite had left her.

But Harry knew it made her look weak in the eyes of Durmstrang, if she couldn't stomach breakfast how could she stomach a trial.

"Aliesha, eat something, you will need your strength to have the patience to allow Malachi time to use magic against you. He must have the opportunity to at least attempt to beat you, feeble as it is" he said in a louder than normal voice which carried across the room.

All eyes were now on him as his comfortably sat chewing on some sourdough bread, he only smiled and looked at Aliesha pointedly and she got the hint and ate a little which stopped people judging her nerves.

"Harrison you must know that no amount of patience will prevail against one of Durmstrang' own!" Ingrid said laughing good naturedly.

"Oh of course not, I believe that patience is only a prerequisite before Malachi's fall, but I know that Aliesha's skill and power will be able to overcome Malachi, if it could not then I would not have selected her to attend the exchange." Harry said regarding her and the room at large "I do hope that your boy can keep up, otherwise this shall be quite boring."

The Hogwarts team smirked knowing that Harry was trying to defuse the situation, as did many of the Beauxbaton students and some of their Durmstrang class mates.

"Harrison don't be so vulgar" Daphne said lightly "Spare the boy the foresight into his defeat, for it shall soon be at hand and this matter will be put to rest."

"You let a women speak for you Black-Potter?" Fredrick spat with a sneer at Daphne.

Before Harry could reply, or more correctly before Daphne could use her own sharp tongue, Highmaster Petrov stood making the school stand to attention, but Harry felt that the Highmaster was not impressed with him.

"I think that this had gone long enough, it is time, please make your way down to the Arena." he said and he began to walk out of the hall.

The Arena was located within the very mountain of Durmstrang, It, like the dock was an original structure and was impossibly old. It was a perfect sphere created with precision Harry had never seen. There was a large seating area surrounding the arena in the centre which made Harry think of the coliseum of Rome.

"Harry, you will need to take your student to the small platform on the far side, this is where she can enter." Viktor said from behind him.

Harry nodded and led Aliesha towards the platform.

"Do not be scared" Harry told her quietly "We do not know what his skills are but I know yours, before you start you need to watch and study him, learn his weakness then exploit it."

"He will regret the day he challenged me" she stated "I will humiliate him and then I will win the duelling tournament."

Harry looked at her surprised he had not expected such fire from her, they arrived at the platform where a small flight for stairs.

"You will go down" Finrik said meeting them on the platform "You are allowed only your wand."

"How do you know he will not cheat and have a weapon?" Aliesha asked.

"These stairs are enchanted, they will not allow it" Finrik said simply "you are to go down."

Aliesha drew herself up, and with a look of defiance she began to walk down the steps, Harry's breath caught when the stonework suddenly glowed cherry red as her feet touched the third step but the light was gone a moment later.

"You should wait here." Finrik muttered "If this ends badly you will need to collect her."

"That will not be necessary." Harry told him firmly "She will win."

"This trial of combat is between Malachi Orestikov of the Durmstrang Institute and Aliesha Crouch of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the winner will be the first to draw blood or to be disarmed and immobilised, now BEGIN!" the Highmaster declared as he sat on the stone throne.

Aliesha didn't waste a moment and sent out a large chain of spells all of which would have hit there make if Malachi had not suddenly disappeared, Harry had no idea how he had done it but he was certain it was not an ordinary invisibility spell and it caught Aliesha off guard.

The sand on the arena floor began to shift and spells began to shoot back at her but it was impossible to see where they originated. Harry knew the tactic, it allowed a caster to hide his position, but he realised that Aleisha was at his mercy unless she could think of a way to combat it.

A number of minutes passed and the spells were traded, but she couldn't find him at all, but a look of determination came over her face and she screamed out a spell "_Aqua Fluctus_!"

A massive amount of water began to stream out of her wand, and she began to circle it around her and it beat the sandstorm back preventing it from blocking her view or getting into her eyes, she then allowed the water to fall onto the sand soaking the floor and preventing the same trick.

She stood waiting, she still couldn't see him but Harry wondered what her next plan was, but he didn't need to wait as a spell shot at her from above which she was able to block easily but a sudden smirk could be seen on her lips and she sent a flaming whip to her left which was accompanied by a shout of surprise.

She had found Malachi and he was suddenly visible and laying on the wet sand, he snarled with annoyance and stood and began a full frontal assault all of the spells that he used were dark, and it made Harrys blood boil in anger seeing them being used against a fourteen year old girl. Bloodboiling curses, blindness hexes, sensory destruction courses, bone breaking curses and even two blood clotting curses.

Aliesha blocked and countered every single one of the spells but she retaliated with spells of an even darker nature, and she sent contusion curses and stabbing hexes at him, but they were evenly matched.

"She is doing well." Said a voice from behind him that startled him, he turned and saw that Fleur was standing there with Viktor.

"Yes she is" Harry said proudly "I just wish this wasn't happening."

"She may win this" Viktor confessed "This is ancient rule, but it is respected, she will win over my school."

"I have warned my own students to look up the traditions" Fleur said and she winced when Aliesha's hair caught fire but the girl put it out and created an ice prison around the boy. "You had a hand in her training?"

"A little" Harry admitted as he watched Malachi break the prison and send it back a large icy spears.

"It is time to end this little girl" Malachi spat and he began to chant and a great storm of fire began to form around him "I hope you like being ash!"

Aliesha only smiled at him and she looked very beautiful, like an angel who could easily hurt him, and that is what she did, she began to move her own wand in careful movements and the sound of thunder could be heard and lightning suddenly trailed from her wand but she didn't stop moving the lightning formed but at the same time Malachi sent the fire directly at her.

"She will be burnt alive!" Fleur exclaimed

"No" Harry whispered to himself his breath caught in his throat but as the fire converged on her suddenly Malachi screamed in pain and thrown across the arena into the wall where he sat twitching.

"But how-"Viktor asked but it was clear.

The plume of flame was swirling in the centre of the arena, but it began to move steadily until in the very centre floating in the air was Aliesha with a shield around her and controlling the fire which she then directed the floor drying the sand and lowered her self the floor where she swayed slightly.

"She won!" Ernie shouted loudly "Aliesha Won!"

The Entire Hogwarts team began to scream and cheer happily, they began to walk towards Harry and to the entrance to the Arena floor.

"This trial of Combat is at an end" Petrov called out "Aliesha Crouch of Hogwarts School has Won, Let this conflict be at and end and all debts have been paid." He gave a slight bow to the girl which she reciprocated before turning towards the stairs.

"You may enter the Arena now" Viktor told him, "I had better leave before I get told to stop speaking to the enemy.

Harry nearly ran down the steps towards the Arena floor, he wanted to congratulate her but also get her away from the event but he remembered that he was in front of a large group so he controlled himself.

Once on the Arena floor all noise from the stands was cancelled out and it was silent.

"Aliesha! Well done, you did well" Harry said smiling when he reached her "You showed great skill."

"Thank you Harrison." She said primly "He was a skilled opponent."

"Yes but you showed both power and skill that is what mattered and you showed that you were the better fighter." Harry advised her "Now you have to be more careful in this tournament as many will think they know your duelling style."

"I will be sure to make them regret it then" she said and she swayed slightly again

"Your tired" Harry noted, "That last spell took more than you thought it would."

"Yes, I have never done it before and it required three simultaneous spells" She admitted grimly "A good night sleep and I will be fine."

"True, but you will need to eat first." Harry said "I think I will also get you a helpful potion that will promote recuperation."

"There is no need" She said quickly looking offended.

"I insist, I want you in peak condition and having you tired tomorrow will look bad." Harry told her smiling "For now we have a celebration to attend."

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Malachi was now moving but had been left alone, or Harry corrected himself, Shunned. The Institute nurse was in the stands but she was not rushing.

"I have to ask, how did you hit him?" Harry asked

"Through the ground." She said smiling "It was the only way I could hit him as I couldn't see him, it was lucky that I had soaked it to stop his previous sand attack."

"Good thinking" He complimented having used a similar trick himself before. "And here comes our team!"

The Hogwarts students poured out of the archway and hastened towards them, they both waved at them happily but the hair on Harrys neck prickled and he saw the looks of horror on his friends faces.

Voices and screamed filled his ears "Harrison!" "Harry!" "Behind you!" " WATCH OUT!"

Harry pushed Aliesha forwards and she fell to the floor in front of him and Harry turned, Malachi was standing and he had his wand pointed towards them and from it was a spell green spell that had him rooted to the spot.

Four large rocks suddenly formed in front of the spell and they exploded as the spell made contact, One of them had been his own but the others he knew were his friends.

"_Nubemens! ligacus_!" he shouted in his mind and two spells shot from his wand one was bright blue almost white the other was a dark purple.

Malachi screamed in horror as the spells hit and he tried to counter the magic but found he couldn't, the temperature in the Arena lowered greatly as Harry stalked forwards with his wand raised, his spells had blinded and bound the boy, but his first spell had been a mind altering one, it prevented the mind from working properly and a side effect meant that a target could not recall any spells so couldn't use magic.

"You DARE!" Harry snarled "You dare use magic when our back in turned!"

"Release me!" the boy cried out and he looked terrified.

"You have no honour, and by the old ways I have every right to kill you where you stand." Harry said and his voice settled on a quite calm that he knew would unsettle the boy.

"Black-Potter!" said a commanding voice from the other side of the Arena.

Highmaster Petrov was walking towards them with his own wand held in hand followed by two teachers, one of which was Professor Herrmann.

"You saw?" Harry demanded.

"I did, and believe me when I say he will be punished, but you are to release him now!" he growled "He has shown by his actions he has no place at Durmstrang, and he is to be banished. The use of such a curse against an adversary is illegal and he will be handed over to the authorities."

"I will escort my students back to our quarters, after which you will allow me to leave this school temporarily, Headmaster Black and my ministry will be informed of this incident" Harry dictated, "Attempted murder of a British Minor and a heir to an Ancient Family will not go unpunished, Headmaster Black may very well end this tournament now as it has been shown that Durmstrang is not capable of controlling their own students and is as dark as its reputation."

The Highmaster hesitated slightly, which Harry thought was probably because he had never been spoken to like that by a student in his career. "Of course, you may leave the school, I will escort you to the ministry myself, Durmstrang is committed to this exchange and I can only apologise of the actions of my former student."

"I will not be going to your ministry; Viktor will accompany me to the outline region where I will be able to communicate freely." Harry said not wanting to be taken anywhere by the professor, he didn't need a fire to speak to Sirius; he just needed to be outside the school wards.

"Very well." The Professor said gruffly "You will need to excuse me I will need to deal with this now."

Harry agreed and spun around and returned to his friends, he ushered them out of the Arena and up to their quarters, but not before he had grabbed Viktor to tell him what had happened. Once they were back in their quarters Harry made the sixth years stand guard and prevent anyone from entering until he came back.

"Harry, how will you contact Headmaster Black?" Viktor asked as they walked out into the cold grounds towards the very distant gates.

"I have my ways." Harry said cryptically and he put his hand into his pocket and felt the mirror and he could not wait to speak to Sirius properly.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

This is the May 2015 Edited Version

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta's

Lunatics Revenge

Authors Note: Hello my dear Readers, this is now fully up to date and I am writing the next chapter as you now read this. Sorry that I have been gone for so long but this story is going to continue. Now the next true new chapter will be "Chapter 28 - Long Distance Call"

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Dinner at the Tonks**'

The Headmaster's office had been a place that Sirius had always tried to get to when he had been a student, it had meant that his pranking of mischief making had been very successful, and there had only been one occasion where he had been called to this office to be harshly disciplined for nearly killing Snape.

The office was finally beginning to feel like it was now his, without Dumbledore's eccentric belongings surrounding him making him feel inadequate and in his shadow, the portraits in the office were asleep, or at least pretending to be and he looked up at them all and wondered what they truly thought of him in the throne like chair presiding over the ancient castle like a king.

He had spent weeks getting to know the job that he had been entrusted with and if he was honest he had underestimated the amount of work involved. The first thing he had done was find every page, document and ledger of the schools finances, activities and polices for the last three centuries and sit and read through them all to find out how the school was run and what it needed every year to keep its doors open and it had been overwhelming.

It had taken Sirius a long time to get his head around the management of the school and he had sought advice from Gringotts, the Education officials in the Ministry and various other leading academic figures in the community. He realised very quickly that the way the school had been run by the last three headmasters was not truly viable and the money that the school generated was nowhere near enough to keep it the a leading school.

Dumbledore and his predecessors had all run the school by focusing only on the students and the curriculum but they had drained the school funds very quickly leaving very little to help improve the school and the castle had been neglected.

Sirius did not fully agree with the way it had been done in the past as it seemed to short term with no eye on the future, so he regarded the school as he would a business: it provided a service for a cost, a cost that was dependant on the service that was provided.

With that in mind he made a plan for the next three years with steps that he hoped to achieve and push the school forward for the future and become the top school in Europe.

The first step had been to hire the Salvatore Brothers to begin an exhaustive survey of the school, as a historical monument and of great importance it needed to be cared for and continually improved to keep up with modern advancements both magical and mundane.

So far the brothers had found that a number of the deepest dungeons on the south side were flooded, others showed signs of cracks and subsidence, all of which would need to be repaired. They had many ideas and plans that they were coming up with, all of which would be reviewed by the Governors when they were finished.

The second step had been to review the school finances and to increase the schools income to offset its expenditure. The school operated at a near loss, so Sirius had been forced to review the tuition fees the school charged and he had found that they had not changed in more than a century.

Previously there were three bands which determined the rate of tuition fees but Sirius added another two to added further scope to the bands which he felt spread the cost more evenly.

Band A – Nobility, Large Business Owners, senior professionals, Investment bankers

Band B – Upper-Middleclass, Business Owner Mid-level employment, Comfortable living

Band C – Working Class, Single parents, Lower paid employment muggleborn(supported)

Band D – Lower Class, Part Time Employment, muggleborn(unsupported)

Band E – Impoverished, Orphans, State income families

The criteria needed further refining but with these new tuitions fees the school would be able to improve itself and without loans of additional funds, but they were only going be implemented the following year which meant they currently had to find a way to finance themselves.

Since he needed a very quick influx of gold he had transferred some of his own straight into the Hogwarts coffers, and invested it in the growing the schools self-sustainability and reducing yearly expenditure for the large quantities of food, potions ingredients and medical supplies.

He found a new source of income in the form of the Acromantula Colony that was rumoured to exist in the forest. Hagrid collected the silks and venom from the colony and gave it to Sirius who then sold it for a great profit as they were both very valuable and they could sell at a premium as British markets depending of foreign imports. The enterprise was not a safe venture, Hagrid had warned him that Aragog who was father of the entire colony was getting ill due to his age and the colony was restless.

There was also a question of legality of the venture as the ministry was not aware of the colony and Sirius didn't intend to alert them to their presence, it was a rumour like most of what people believed to be in the ancient forest. Instead he set up a series of enchantments and wards over colony and surrounding territory to prevent them leaving or endangering students.

The third step was an exhaustive review of all current subjects, materials, tests and content. New magical practices were being developed all of the time and it was important to Sirius that Hogwarts moved forwards, updating course material and lessons would help Hogwarts rise above other schools.

The fourth step was not one he looked forward to after the previous school year but he wanted an audit and inspection of all teaching staff, Sirius hoped it would show where some professors struggled and areas where additional resource was needed. In his mind he already knew one professor who would be dismissed and that was Professor Cuthbert Binns the ghost who droned about limited parts of the history of magic.

The subject was possibly the furthest behind when compared to other schools and was openly mocked on the continent, most students, Sirius included, used the lesson to nap rather than learn.

The fifth Step would be to begin the renovation to the castle, repairing the ancient foundations, fixing any masonry problems. Updating all of the plumbing and heating to meet modern magical standards, but also to update the living quarters of the inhabitants.

Step six would be the implementation of staff and curriculum changes, and the extension of current roles and further progression.

The last step would be to see if he was successful and if he was still in office he would see if the ministry schools could be closed and Hogwarts operate as the only magical school for all of its children. (And secretly Sirius thought this step would include appointing a new headmaster)

It would also be a year after Harry left Hogwarts and it tied things up nicely and he supposed he might stay longer but he wasn't sure about that, he wasn't even sure if he would live out his year of service.

The following day was to be a very important day for Harry, it was the day of the trial of combat and he hoped that Harry would rise to the occasion and not let it stress him too much. He hated that they couldn't speak freely with each other.

Sirius had assumed that the communication mirrors that the marauders had created would work and allow them to speak freely like they had the year before, and he had been horrified when the mirror refused to connect with Harry's and when he finally received an owl to let him know he was fine he had been relieved.

Whatever wards and enchantments surrounded the Norwegian school must been extensive and incredibly broad to prevent something as simple as the mirrors magic from passing through them, and he wondered just what they were

He was certain that Harry would handle it, but he also didn't have any choice. Harry may look nearly identical to his father and had the disposition of his mother but ultimately he was just Harry, a unique boy – man who was thrust into an unkind world and was able to adept better than Sirius could ever hope.

He really wondered what James and Lily would think of the man their son was becoming, he knew that this was not the future they had saw for him but he thought that against all odds he had turned into someone they would truly be proud of. Every day he looked at the Sword of Gryffindor, that a twelve year old boy used to kill a thousand year old basilisk whilst he tried to rescue his best friends sister. It was a true testament of his character, and he was proud that he was a part of his life.

But he also knew that both of his friends would be sad for the things their son had experienced. James had been light hearted and easy going man who enjoyed a joke and it would kill him to see how serious his son was and how it was very rare for him to relax and actually enjoy himself. And if Lily could see how much weight and pressure people put on her son and how much he had suffered she would fly into a rage and would try to punish whoever caused him harm before breaking down and crying uncontrollably, but he knew that if she looked into the eyes that Harry shared with her, it would break her heart.

"Harry will be fine Sirius" Albus sent gently "You should not worry about him."

"How did you know?" Sirius asked looking at the portrait.

"You have the same look you always have when you worry about him." Albus replied "You of all people know how tenacious he can be."

"Yes, but that does not mean I have to like it." Sirius grumbled and he pushed aside a repot he had received from Madam Prince on the state of the library, it was not what he called fun reading, he was about to pull another document towards him detailing the agenda of the next Wizengamot session when the hearth in his office exploded with green fire.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" a loud voice shouted from the flames "YOU ARE LATE!"

Sirius looked at the clock and realised that he was supposed to have been at his cousins for dinner an hour ago.

"I am coming you Black banshee!" he muttered and threw his own powder into the fire and said "Proudspire Cottage" and he was sent through the network to a living room of a very annoyed looking Andromeda Tonks.

"Sorry Andy" Sirius said smiling "I lost track of time entirely."

"Well I can see that as our dinner is sitting stone cold on my dining room table!" she said sternly narrowing her eyes at him dangerously "You are lucky I do not curse you."

Sirius raise an elegant eye brow to her "You would dare raise your wand to the Lord of your house?" he asked in a quiet tone but he hid a smirk.

"I would if I felt the occasion called for it, especially if my wayward cousin is being as stubborn as a hippogriff." She said and he saw a trace of a smile on her cheeks.

"Well at least I have prior warning" he said shrugged and allowed himself to smile, and he lent forward and hugged her "Sorry about dinner, I didn't realise the time."

She returned the gesture but pushed him to arm's length and regarded him carefully "you are working too hard Sirius, you are spread much too thin."

He gave her a smile, but he knew she was right, Headmaster of Hogwarts, a Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, Lord Black, Father of Harry, representative to the Wizengamot, businessmen and friend.

He was juggling a lot.

"I know, but needs must Andy." He said "did you really wait to eat?"

"Of course she did lad" said the jovial voice of Ted Tonks walking into the living room "She wouldn't even let me have a roast potato while we waited."

"Ted!" Sirius greeted the man warmly shaking his hand "I am sorry, I am not usually so tardy especially when food is on the table."

"Let us go and eat." Andromeda said and she led them through the dining room.

The cottage was not small, but Sirius could feel that it was a home. It was unlike most of his own properties and reminded him of the cottage in Godrics Hollow but he pushed that thought aside to forget the meals he had been given by James and Lily.

On the table was a lamb roast with plenty of extras to go around.

"Did you cook this yourself?" Sirius said as he waited for Andromeda to take her seat, Ted did not wait and looked comfortably at home but Sirius had got back into the routine of using the manners and teachings of his mother and it was hard to ignore these days.

She noticed him standing and waiting and a ghost of a smile could be seen as she looked at him and finally took her seat. "Yes, although Telvar helped."

"I didn't know he was helping you." Sirius blinked surprised, not that he was back in the House much anymore, "I thought he was at Black House."

"He was, but Kreacher is in charge there, with Winky and Dobby in attendance too" Andromeda explained "he had no work to do."

"I do not mind of course" Sirius told her "I didn't think about it to be honest."

"Well it was Remus who suggested it and Dora asked him to help me." Andromeda said with a tight look and Sirius made a mental note to speak to her. "I think Winky has been helping Molly at the Burrow occasionally."

"Well they are Black elves if you need them please use them." Sirius said waiving the topic aside as he didn't mind "Now tell me what is new with you both."

"I have spoken to Narcissa" she said carefully as she made a show of eating delicately "It seems like my sister would like to speak to me."

Ted cleared his throat and Sirius saw the tension his jaw as he helped himself to food and he banged the cutlery on the dishes loudly. Sirius understood his reasons, his wife had been shunned by her family and it had hurt her a great deal in the past, especially her sisters reactions.

"I see" he said slowly and began to add his own food to the plate before he asked "how do you know this?"

"I got a letter." Andromeda said "She wants to meet next week."

Sirius didn't say a word and he knew that she was watching him and he knew this was a tenuous subject with her and he didn't want to make things worse between his cousin and her husband.

"I will not tell you what to do Andy, I don't have the right. But please be careful," Sirius warned "I find it odd that Narcissa wants to speak to you now after everything that has happened. You know Bella is free and she may try to get to you."

He said it gently but he saw her face turn to stone and new he touched a nerve and she was trying to control herself, but he knew that she understood his concern about Bellatrix and what she would do to her if she saw her.

"You doubt that I know my own sisters hand?" She demanded and there was a brief moment where she looked so much like her elder sister and it made him falter for a moment.

"No, but you will admit that it has been years since you wrote to each other. The three of you had nearly identical writing when you were younger. Narcissa is your sister and you know her better than I but she walks in the circles of the Death Eaters, she has had them in her house with Voldemort sitting at her table."

"Sirius" Ted warned in a low voice shooting his wife a concerned look.

"She is not a –"Andromeda began to say but Sirius interrupted her.

"A Death Eater? No she isn't, but her husband is and she loves him and her son. I do not doubt that she would kill you to save them, especially for Draco."

Andromeda looked like she wanted to argue but found herself unable to, so she concentrated on her dinner.

"How is Harry?" Ted asked is a falsely cheery voice "he doing alright in the North?"

"As far as I know yes." Sirius said happy to get onto another topic "He wrote to me and said that he is enjoying the Durmstrang lessons but misses home. One part of their routine is to get up before dawn every day and have physical exercise before breakfast and classes, he has found it rewarding."

"Foolish lad" Ted said chuckling "Why would anyone like that!"

"Youthful energy?" Sirius said "it has to be channelled somehow."

"Not a bad thing for kids, might keep them from other way of keeping active" Ted smiled and he caught the look Andromeda gave him and he went red, which made Sirius duck his head to hide his snigger as it was true.

The rest of the meal went by quickly, it was an exquisite meal and he realised that he had missed too many dinners at Hogwarts and was living off small light meals for the week, and wondered if someone had told Andy.

Once dinner was over Ted had not stayed much longer as he was doing a night shift in the hospital and because Sirius had arrived late he had not had to rush off. Sirius and Andromeda retired to the sitting room with an expensive bottle of wine, and lounged on the sofas comfortably and in an rare moment shed their pureblood mask and reservations and spoke freely in the privacy and comfort of their own company.

"Where is Dora?" he asked swirling his glass of wine.

"I don't know." She said and he heard the tone from earlier when she mentioned her daughter "she has been out of sorts recently."

"Meaning?" he asked knowing that she was needed to speak about something.

"She is in love with Remus!" she said angrily and Sirius took a hasty gulp of wine "I don't know what he has done but I caught her crying into the mirror last week!"

"Do you think he has done something that has upset her or hurt her?" he asked, it didn't sound like something his friend would do unless he had no choice but he had a vague idea what might have happened.

"No!" Andromeda said rolling her eyes and looked annoyed, "I know Remus, and it was probably a lack of something that is eating up my daughter."

Sirius sat back and he admitted it was true, he knew that both Dora and Remus liked each other, while there were some obstacles like age and Remus' current condition they were a good match. But he knew he friend better than anyone, he knew what would stop him.

"You might be right." He admitted and he knew he would have to explain his friends state of mind, "But –"

"I do not care if he is a werewolf!" Andromeda stated firmly glaring at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I care about is my daughter's happiness! I know Remus is a good man but why is hurting her, it's not like him."

"Andy it is not that simple." Sirius sighed and looked into his wine glass like it was a way to see into his friends mind "Remus has never been able to separate himself from his condition. He despises the part of him that he cannot control and he has never been able to understand how people can see past it. When James and I found out he was horrified and automatically believed we would shun him and when we didn't he tried to push us away out of fear, he did the same when we told him we were learning to be animagi."

"He did the same thing to Lily when she told him that she knew, and he tried to his hardest to avoid her for a week before she all but had to drag him into a classroom and give him a lecture. In recent years he has gotten better with people's reactions but it horrifies him that people can be blasé about it. He told me that when Harry found out about his condition in his third year he was terrified that Harry would be revolted and turn on him."

Andromeda watched him carefully and Sirius could see the pity that she felt for Remus clearly on her face which Sirius took as a good sign

"What do you know about what happened at Hogwarts when Remus took the tainted wolfsbane?" Sirius asked.

"Just that he managed to get free of his office and you were forced to restrain him. What does this have to do with Nymphadora?"

"Yes he did get free, but it was not me who caught and restrained Moony" Sirius told her firmly "Remus' worst fear is that he will pass on the curse that he has been burdened with to another, and that night he could have done, there was one student out of their common room and Moony went on the hunt."

"He went on the hunt?" Andromeda said weakly looking horrified "How did they not get caught?"

"The student fortunately was able to lock themselves in a room and seal it with magic and managed to transform themselves into their Animagus form for the first time, which was the only way they survived."

"There is another Animagus at Hogwarts?" she asked surprised but she looked at Sirius sharply and closed her eyes and shook her head and laughed lightly "Oh of course, who else would it be. Harrison just had to follow yours and James' footsteps and be involved somehow."

"Yes, he does have a knack of being in the wrong place at the right time," Sirius said with a small fond smile. When the rings told him that Harry was in danger his heart had frozen and he had raced as fast as he could towards him, and he had never been more shocked to see Moony fighting with another wolf and had realised that it was Harry or when Harry had ignored him and chased Moony and fought him into submission.

"It was close, very close. Before that night Harry had never been able to transform more than a pair of legs and he managed it out of sheer determination and desperation. If he had taken a minute longer Moony would have bitten him or worse killed him, and if that had happened Remus would have killed himself in his guilt."

"Of course Harry had forgiven him as it wasn't Remus's fault at all, especially as he was let out of his warded room and given that cursed potion. No matter what you try and tell him or show him, he still cannot understand people seeing him for him and not the cursed wolf. And the thought of having of having a relationship to him is unthinkable."

"But he must know that she likes him?" Andromeda pointed out "We ourselves pushed them together last year."

"He does and is probably pushing her away to protect her, and I would bet that he is trying to ignore his own feelings for her to stop himself from being even slightly tempted." He said sadly "We pushed them together as the both deserve to be happy, and they would make a good match if Remus would get over himself. If Tonks is patient and is even half as stubborn as you, she will manage to convince him."

"Sirius, I don't like seeing her so upset" Andromeda said and he could see that under her cold exterior was a deep sadness "She will not speak to me, she is struggling with her Metamorph abilities now."

Sirius was startled, he had not realised the full depth of Dora's hurt "If you want I will speak with her, but I would suggest we let things run its course. She still looks after him and visits him at the House?"

"Yes, she has practically moved into Black House." Andromeda said resigned and they sat quietly for some time before she added "Ted isn't happy."

"I noticed." Sirius said, he didn't want to pry but he wanted to help.

"We argued over the letter from my sister." She explained taking a deep gulp of wine to wash away her lapse in control. "He feels like it is a mistake and too dangerous. He has never understood why I cannot turn my back on them."

"Them?" Sirius questioned shocked by her slip of the tongue "Surely you do not think that Bella will change Andy?"

"No" she admitted "but I can hope. You remember her as a girl, she was so protective of me and Cissy, I would never have dreamed she would turn into the women she is now."

"Bella will never redeem herself" Sirius said firmly not wanting to tell her that they had different memories of Bella "I know that she is your sister, even if I have cast her out of the family. I do still count Cissy as family, even though her family are the Malfoy's but she has stayed true to our family beliefs. She loves her son, and I know she would sooner die that have her son hurt. She is flawed in her belief in Voldemort, but I think she only follows because of Lucius and Draco."

"She is not a fool Sirius, she might agree in blood supremacy but she is not a monster." Andromeda said in a dark voice "Malfoy led her down that path and that is partly my fault."

"I told you that I won't tell you what to do and I will stick by that promise" Sirius said finishing his glass of wine and poured another. "But I would prefer it if you allowed me to accompany you discreetly if you do go ahead with it."

Andromeda turned away hiding her face, and Sirius understood the need, his cousin kept her emotions masked more than most and it was not often that she was free with them and Sirius was honoured that she trusted him so much that she did not hide from him.

He knew that she was probably feeling awkward looking vulnerable in front of him so he stood and gave her some privacy whilst she regained her composure and walked over to the sideboard where their collection of photo frames stood. He saw pictures of Ted and Andromeda, many pictures of Dora, a photograph of the three Tonks', Harry and Sirius in France, a small photograph of the three Black sisters when they were young, a picture of James and Lily at their wedding with Sirius reading his best man speech.

There were so many memories but one photo stood out and he reached out to take the photo. It was a picture of him with a woman at a New Year's party, it had been a wonderful night and it was on that night that Sirius had asked the women to marry him.

Marlene McKinnon, even after all these years he could not help but stare at her in wonder, she had been a breath of fresh air to him, she was a pureblood like him but her and her family were much like their Potters and held their belief regarding the value of blood.

She was a very beautiful witch and she had a way of bring life into a room, but she had a very playful side and loved to party and dance. She and Sirius had dated occasionally in school and they each sabotaged each other's relationships with other people like it was a game to see who could chase of the most.

After they graduated there had been a grand debutant ball held by Lady Cavendish and she had been one of the most desirable women in the ball which Sirius had almost not attended but Aunt Dorea had forced him and it had been that night that he said he wanted to marry her, and she had accepted.

When he had found out that her family home had been attacked killing her and her entire family he had been devastated, she had been ripped away from him before they could get married and before she told him that they were expecting a child. He knew now that the attack had happened because of Wormtail and if he ever saw that rat again he would not hesitate to make him suffer for all that he caused.

But that night when he had found out Marlene was dead he had succumbed to madness in his blood and in his rage, just like he had when after Godric's Hollow, he had took off but that time he took the fight to the Death Eaters and he had been unstoppable until he fell into a trap a weeks later.

He and James had been captured but not before he had taken down nearly twenty Death Eaters but they had both been moved to a secure vault an tortured and had been rescued by Charlus who used family magic to get them out and home safe.

A single tear fell onto the glass of the photo frame, and his breath caught in his throat, memories that he had long buried where seeping to the surface and his control broke and he dropped the frame smashing it.

"Sirius?" Andromeda asked startled.

"Sorry, it slipped." He said hastily but he couldn't find the strength to look at it again, to see her smiling and laughing at him, at some joke he could no longer remember.

She walked over and fixed the frame with magic but when she saw the image she looked horrified.

"I forgot that this was out, I usually put it away when I know you will be here." She admitted trying to comfort him by placing a hand on his arm he hardly felt it, "I know you still grieve Sirius."

He grunted at her, there was nothing he could say.

"I have never asked, but did you know she was pregnant?" she asked quietly.

"No, it was early days, I am not sure if she even knew." Sirius said turning away to pour himself another glass of wine to take away his pain. "But we had spoken about it."

"Did you ever talk about names? I vowed that I would never follow tradition and name my child after a constellation or anyone from the Greek Myths, but Dora was born I couldn't help it."

Sirius despite the pain he felt chuckled slightly at the irony. He remembered how adamant she had always been that her children would have normal names but even after being disowned she couldn't turn her own back on the family traditions.

"Aries or Maia." Sirius whispered almost to himself.

She squeezed him arm reassuringly but smiled sadly "we have turned sentimental in our old age!"

"True." Sirius said and he put down the glass of wine, he knew better and he received a look of approval from Andy. "Did you hear about the recent attack on Madam Bones?"

"I had heard a rumour" Andromeda replied taking a seat again and helping herself to his glass of wine "is there truth to it?"

"More than the Ministry will admit, she was giving a press release in the ministry atrium when an observer shot a spell at her. It was a near thing but her aurors stopped the attack."

"In the heart of the ministry, it's a scary thought."

"It is, but it only reaffirms our belief that she is a high profile target for Voldemort and that means he will try again. Her niece is in Norway and we have kept it as quiet as possible to minimise public outcry."

The clock in the room chimed and Sirius looked up.

"I better go Andy, I have a long day tomorrow and I fear that the students will bring down the castle in my absence." He said and smirked at Andromeda's raised eyebrow "I know who am I to say such a thing but I have a duty and I will not be a failure like our detested grandfather, although if they succeed I would question the Weasley Twins, they are trying to beat all my old records."

"Go, the school needs you Siri, I never thought I would see a day where you would be in charge of Hogwarts, but it suits you."

"I only plan on being headmaster for another three years, or at least until Voldemort is finally destroyed. I would be happy to live in the country estate surrounded by family and friends but I have a duty."

"I never can decide if those rings are a blessing or curse."

Sirius looked down at the ring and wondered that himself. had everything that he had accomplished come from it pushing him into fulfilling the ancient oath or had it merely pointed him in the direction and he found the path on his own.

"I think that depends on the wearer" Sirius said seriously, "Now remember what I said about Narcissa, and try not to worry about Dora."

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by:

Authors Note:

Sorry this is not a new chapter, that I will add straight after this one.

When this chapter was first written, I wrote it entirely on the site and When I updated with the new editions, I lost the only copy that I had on the site.

I had to spend two hours strolling through the internet trying to find a copy of the story in archived internet pages! Fortunately I succeeded and was able to edit this up to the current edition of the story and post it again! I was mortified when I realised that I had lost this, especially as I liked this chapter as it shows Sirius' softer and quite vulnerable side.

This is also a backdoor plot for future chapters in either this "book" or its sequel.

To get updates follow me on Twitter (Insert "At"Symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	29. Chapter 29

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Long Distance Call**

After the late dinner the night before, Sirius had risen early to begin what one of the longest and most tedious days since he had taken the headmaster chair. He had left the school to travel directly to the Ministry of Magic, having been summoned by the Minister.

Rufus Scrimgeour may have been a good auror and even Head Auror in his day, but Sirius did not think that the man was coping well with the pressure of being the head of government. Scrimgeour made it very clear in all of their interactions that he neither liked nor respected Sirius at all, making Sirius wonder if the Scrimgeour was jealous of him in some way.

The Wizards Council had been swift, there had been some debate over the position of Minister of Magic. Some had wanted Amelia to take the position while others had wanted Sirius, but neither of them had wanted the position and it had instead gone to Rufus. Knowing he had not been the first or second named candidate and it must have stung.

Rufus had been efficient in setting the country on the path for war and had created new departments to combat Voldemort and his forces, but they had the head start and the Ministry had to try and catch up.

The Minister had received reports of unrest on the continent and wanted the Hogwarts students back and his Sirius's Exchange Program cancelled. The news that the Restoration Army of Grindelwald had resurfaced as well as the Black Hand, the mysterious assassins that Grindelwald created to kill the opposition in secret, had Rufus scared, especially as the Death Eaters were also at large in Europe and in Britain.

Sirius had just laughed when the Minister made his demand and called Scrimgeour a coward. He would not cancel the Exchange; as it was a show of strength and cancelling it would show their enemies that they were running scared. The students were safe within the schools' boundaries and he would not have Hogwarts a laughingstock in Europe because the British Minister didn't have the backbone to keep up the fight.

Scrimgeour lost his temper and they almost came to blows, but Sirius glared at the man and left, returning to Hogwarts only to be pulled into a staff meeting, which did not improve his mood at all.

When he took the position, he knew that some of his professors had doubts that he would be able to run the school. Since he had spent his years at the school trying to destroy it he understood their concerns, but most of them had accepted him as Headmaster within a few days because of the lengths he was going to improve the school.

One Professor did not accept him. Snape did not like that his schoolboy enemy was now his boss and superior, and he went to great lengths to bait and annoy Sirius as much as possible. Sirius was forced to stay calm even when he wanted to send a curse at the greasy haired snake, and it took of his patience to resist the urge to find his wand and to not rise to any of the verbal attacks.

The office that for so long had been Dumbledore's for so long was now his and it had taken him months to finish working his way through the many artefact's in the office. He had placed some of them in the Archives but some remained in the office as they were helpful with running the school; like a blue glass ball that glowed when students were was walking the castle at night and the odd metal clockwork box that ticked all day unless it detected the schools magic was dangerously fluctuating or changing the school in some way as it was known to do and the box would chime.

His personal preference for neatness and minimalism were clear in the office and it shocked many of the people who entered having been used to expecting Dumbledore's cluttered office. Even the library that had been the bane of Sirius's free time had been cleaned and sorted to his preference, and he could easily find a book he needed.

Sirius regretted now that he had finished sorting the office. It had been a good way of keeping himself busy when he was tired or needed a distraction. After finding the photograph at Andy's the night before he had not slept well, no matter how much he tried to bury his emotions and memories, and he felt like he was being haunted.

He sighed and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and began to a letter to Jacob Danvers regarding a matter of business but felt a warm pulse from within his pocket. Realising that it was his communication mirror, he hastily yanked it out and, almost dropping it.

"Harry?" he said hopefully. The only other person it could have been was Remus but he had been quiet for the last few days. Sirius knew it was because of his and Dora's issues, but his idiotic friend was the last thing on his mind as he watched intently as the mirror surface rippled and showed the face of his adoptive son and godson.

"Hello Sirius," Harry smiled and Sirius saw that there was a great relief in his features. "It is good to actually see you."

Sirius smiled happily, but he noticed a tension in Harry's jaw and a fire in his eyes that worried him.

"Are you okay? Has something happened? I thought Petrov wouldn't allow you out of the school?" he asked quickly.

"I am fine," Harry said but he frowned. "This morning was the date of the trial of combat."

"I remember. Did Aliesha win?" Sirius asked. When he had read Harry's letter, he had been very disappointed that so early on someone had disrupted the Exchange and had thought of pulling her out of the program, but Harry had explained in the letter that it was not entirely her fault and he had dealt with it.

"Yes, and she won it with great skill," Harry said and he smirked proudly. A moment later, it faltered. "Her opponent however decided that he would not be gracious and sent a killing curse at the both of us after the duel had ended."

"What!" Sirius shouted, and he disturbing the portraits around him and waking them from their false slumber.

"I don't know who he was aiming for, but we both had our backs turned and were walking out of the Arena. I stopped the curse, as did three others on the team," Harry said quickly. "But it was closer that I would have liked it to have been. Petrov said that the boy will be expelled and arrested, but I am not certain when that will be."

"Harry, I will leave for Norway immediately. I will be having words with Petrov!" Sirius vowed and he went to stand, but Harry stopped him.

"Sirius, you will stay where you are!" he commanded. "There is no need, and if you turn up here you will take away any power and authority that I have. What I want you to do is to pull strings from your end. Make sure he does not escape punishment."

Sirius regarded him ruefully but he knew he Harry was right. "I will pressure them politically; this will not be resolved so simply. I will have the boy thrown into Nurmengard!"

"The tournament shall start next week," Harry said calmly. "That should get people's attention away from this sorry affair. I think we might struggle though. The way the others duel and use magic is so foreign compared to what we use at Hogwarts, we are putting us at a disadvantage. Not to mention they do not have the limits of on darker magic that we have and you know how hard the Dark Arts can be to block, especially if you do not know what is being sent at you."

Sirius frowned and thought about that. It had been one of his concerns regarding the Exchange as a whole: Hogwarts had not updated its curriculum in years and he hoped that the other schools education was not superior even if they were different. "How has it been apart from this – turn of events?"

"Good, Durmstrang is very different. It's very structured and strict, but I like it. I told you I was taking Healing, Runic Studies, Warding and Magical Crafting and Enchanting, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I thought the last one was odd," Sirius agreed. He had no idea why Harry would be interested in that class.

"I wanted to try something different." Harry shrugged. "And it is interesting, it's like being in the Lodge and using all different types of magic, only in the class you make something out of them. I made a healing device using magic and metal only."

"Well, since you seem incapable of staying out of danger, that is a good thing." Sirius said smiling. "What about the Warrior skills? I think that is what they call Defensive Application."

"That is very intense. The focus is not on the Dark Arts like most would believe. Instead it focuses on focus is the defence against any spell and the offensive strikes of magic. The Professor does not care what the magic is as long as it can be used in a duel," Harry explained. "I think the laws on dark magic at home are wrong. They prevent the teaching of the magic, yes, but hinder any defence against them as they cannot show them. Books can teach the spells so it doesn't actually prevent people using them, but to defend against them you need knowledge of both the spell itself and how to defend against it, which is what the students are taught here."

Sirius nodded; he didn't disagree at all. Even though he hated the dark arts, he understood Harry's points very well and Sirius's being a Black had helped him fight dark magic in the last war, but he wasn't sure he could get that taught at Hogwarts.

Durmstrang was an established school with its speciality for teaching magic that was otherwise tabooed in other countries, and the school had never been forced to change its outlook on magic by the ministerial governing bodies of Europe.

"So the school is not as dark as its reputation."

Harry considered that carefully and seemed to chew on the question before he replied, "The Institute's purpose is to teach those who want to learn magic. It does not discriminate against what magic a person wants to learn. Compared to Hogwarts it seems dark, but I wouldn't say it is truly a school for Dark Wizards. It has its issues just like Hogwarts, but no school can be perfect. You would love the five am morning wake up calls and the even earlier physical exercises that they make us do I'm sure."

Sirius smirked. He was not a morning person at all, and he had hated it when Quidditch practice started at six, let alone getting up earlier for lessons and he recognised Harry's jibe to mean his time in Bulgaria.

They continued to chat for another twenty minutes about many different aspects of the Exchange and other issues before Harry changed the subject.

"Have you made any headway with our mystery objects?" he asked curiously.

"No, I am keeping my research into the magic between you and me, and I don't think that it is a good idea to bring in help. Albus's portrait agreed with me which makes me think that it knows what they are but cannot say. I have sealed the box again and hidden it in here. I didn't like the thought of them being too close, felt like Voldemort was hovering over my shoulder, always watching."

"Have you tried to question the goblins? They obviously knew what they were."

"They will not speak of it," Sirius told him and remembered the stern conversation he had with Lord Ragnok. It was not often one got to speak with the leader of the Goblin Nation and it was an experience he would not forget in a hurry. "But I will keep looking. You will probably have more luck over there; the library must be full of books of dark magic."

"It is," Harry admitted.

And then added in a bored tone "the librarian is a vampire."

Sirius nearly choked on the sip of pumpkin juice he had poured himself. "A vampire!" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Yep, his name is Edvard," Harry said smiling "He is quite interesting actually."

"Durmstrang has a vampire as a librarian," Sirius said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes "Why am I not surprised? You know, Hogwarts nearly had a vampire named Trocar hired as a new history of magic professor, but he was never hired and we are instead stuck with a ghost."

"Edvard loves history so he would probably be a great teacher for that subject," Harry said wistfully. "You should really get rid of Binns; nobody pays any attention to that class."

"I know," Sirius admitted, "and it is on my list of things to do. I'm telling you, you would never expect that amount of effort it takes to run a school. Or, I should say, change the way a school is run. No wonder Albus didn't change much over his long tenure; with his other duties he really didn't have the time."

"What do you plan on doing then?" Harry asked, looking very interested.

"The Castle needs to be repaired. The innate magic cannot repair everything," Sirius said. "Look at the Clock Tower courtyard: it has been in disrepair for centuries and no headmaster has had it repaired. The last updates to the castle were in the 1700's when the plumbing was added, and the bathrooms do need to be updated to this century.

"I am also hoping to have the library expanded and make use of some of the artefacts that are in the Archive gathering dust. The class rooms will all need to be updated too. However, to do all of that, I need to make sure that the school has enough money and the tuition fees need to be changed. and that is challenging and the school needs to be able to support itself more; it is leaking money very quickly."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You know you might actually be the right man for the job," Harry said. "You might not be a professor, but you know business and politics, which you need to run the school. You also know what the school needs to do to catch up with the times. I am impressed."

"Thanks," Sirius said sincerely. "But I have a long way to go yet, and I might fail. We will see how long I get to be here for."

"How is Remus?" Harry asked looking concerned and Sirius could see that he looked anxious for news, "I haven't heard back from him yet."

Sirius paused. He knew that his long-time friend was having a trying time with the tainted potion and his ongoing dilemma with a stubborn female, but he wondered if there was more to Remus's silence than he knew.

"The condition that he was infected with is slowing dissipating, but it is not cured. You know that Snape has been looking into it?" he asked diverting the subject a little.

"You mentioned that he had made no progress."

Sirius laughed darkly. "Well, it seems that our resident Head of Snakes kept something from us: when he was completing his NEWTS and Mastery, he did a little research into Werewolves and even the Wolfsbane potion. It seems that all of his notes on the disappeared and he cannot remember what was in them."

Harry raised his brows. "That is convenient."

"I know. That's what I said." Sirius told him and he remembered when Snape had finally come clean about his research. It had been in an Order meeting and it had not been pretty. "Whatever happened to the patients of Highmoon happened because of the research Snape did, but the knowledge of what research he did has been removed from his memory."

Harry sucked in a breath in shock. "His memory has been wiped?"

"Yes, and whoever performed the magic was very powerful and knew what they were doing. I wouldn't mind betting that it was done by Voldemort himself. It was only certain memories that have been removed and to remove memories of an Occlumens, and a powerful one like Snape is no easy feat." Sirius explained. "So I have Snape doing the research again, this time looking for a cure to whatever it was that he created to make the wolf dominant."

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Harry asked concerned.

"No." Sirius said immediately, shocking both Harry and himself. "No, I don't. Snape is terrified of Werewolves, that I do know, but he is also aware that they are people and. For all his faults Snape is not a soulless murderer and would not condemn innocent people to die if he could help it."

"Maybe," Harry shrugged and Sirius half smiled to himself. He could tell that Harry was not so sure of his words. If he was honest if he himself wasn't certain either. "I better go before Petrov locks me and Viktor out for the night."

"Okay, and Harry? Please be more careful," Sirius said pleadingly.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I will be."

"That's what worries me." Sirius muttered to himself as the mirror dimmed, "Danger finds you even if you are not looking for it."

In another part of Hogwarts was a male redhead who was unhappy.

That was perhaps quite the understatement; he felt incredibly lonely with his best friends at Durmstrang, leaving him on his own.

It wasn't that he didn't have friends; they just did not fill the void that was left by what felt like the missing parts of himself. He had been incredibly jealous of Neville before they left, even up until now. It should have been him going on the Exchange with Harry and Hermione, as they always did everything together until now.

Ron's relationship with Lavender was ongoing and though he knew that she had been the reason that he had fell out with both Harry and Hermione before they left. He admitted to himself that he had let things get out of hand and should have thought of silencing charms but in the heat of the moment, he completely forgot.

No matter how much he thought about it he just did not understand why Hermione flew off the handle so badly. It wasn't like she liked him at all, and he was free to do what he wanted and be with whoever he wanted, just like she had said when she dated Krum.

He was sitting up in the common room trying to play chess with Lavender, but she was either incapable of playing or just did not have the attention span and wanted to do other things.

She ran her fingers over a pawn's head before moving it diagonally, giggling loudly.

Ron sighed. "Pawns can't move like that, Lav."

"Sorry, Won-Won," she said in a girly cooed. "You will have to teach me a lesson."

Ron couldn't help but feel blood rush to his body parts at the suggestive tone, but he just was not in the mood and moved the piece back to where it had been previously.

"Pawns can only move forwards unless you take another piece," he told reminded her. They continued to try and play for another fifteen minutes, but she just wasn't trying and continued to flirting and being suggestive.

"Won-Won," she said in a husky voice. "Let's go upstairs."

"No," Ron snapped, finally having enough of her for the night and swept up the pieces into the board, closed it and stormed upstairs to escape her for the night. She had been annoying him all day about their compatible horoscopes and other rubbish.

He liked her, but she was like a second shadow and he needed his own space. and With Harry and Hermione away, she was there more and more. Ron threw the chess set into his trunk but missed breaking the board, though he didn't care.

There was homework that he needed to do, so he decided to have a shower and then before he would try and do it down in the study room. He stripped off his shirt, socks, school tie, and trousers and was just grabbing his towel off the heater when he heard the door open behind him and a familiar giggle.

As he turned to tell Lavender to leave, Ron heard her growl with frustration and turned to see her banging her hands at the air in front of the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked her wondering what she was trying to do.

"Why can't I get into your room!" she huffed, annoyed.

Ron couldn't help but laugh as he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you on about, the door is open," he said.

"I can't!" she said and she seemed to be pressing her full body weight into the air and it was mysteriously supporting her.

Ron walked over to look himself. He waved his hand through the doorway curiously and his hand passed straight through the doorway and. Lavender grabbed it eagerly but as he snatched his hand back, her hand still wouldn't pass the doorframe and she was forced to let go.

She banged her fists into the air again, and it looked to Ron like there was a plane of glass in front the doorway and. He could see her skin pushing against the unseen force.

"Let me in!" she shouted at him.

Ron stood, completely clueless. He had no idea why she couldn't get into the room. They had not been into the boy's dormitory since the night Harry had pranked them (they stayed outside of the tower mostly), but that was only so he didn't receive another sting hex to his privates.

Lavender suddenly screamed, "This was GRANGER! She won't let me have my WON-WON!"

She pulled out her wand and sent a reductor curse at the invisible force only for it to pass straight through and sailed past Ron and destroyed the chess board entirely, including the pieces.

"LET ME IN, YOU STUPID DOOR!" Lavender screamed trying more magic, but nothing she did worked.

Ron stood there for a moment before he turned away and quickly hurried into the bathroom to hide his amusement at her outburst. He knew that she would not be happy with him, but once he turned on the shower he laughed almost uncontrollably at the entire oddity of circumstance.

He had no idea why Lavender couldn't enter his dormitory, but he actually welcomed the sanctuary it gave him. It was a place in the Gryffindor Tower that she couldn't pounce on him.

He was in the shower for thirty minutes, not out of the need to be clean but because he couldn't stop laughing and he didn't want Lavender to see. but Eventually he left and was happy to see that she had gone, but Dean and Seamus were waiting for him.

"What in the name of Merlin was that about?" Seamus asked Ron as he walked out.

The dormitory was a mess; it seemed Lavender had continued to try and use magic to gain entry.

"I have no idea." Ron said smirking and he changed into comfortable clothes for the evening. "She couldn't get past the doorway. It was like an invisible door was in front of her."

"Blimey, wish I had thought of that for the portrait hole," Seamus said laughing, "then she would never get in!"

"Hey!" Ron said.

"Are you seriously not bored of her yet, Ron?" Dean asked halfway through repairing his football poster. "She is such a drag."

"No," Ron said defiantly. "She is just a very full on."

"That's one word for it," Seamus snorted. "Glad she has changed her affections now."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron said quickly, not liking his tone.

"Nothing, she is just very clingy." Seamus shrugged and he walked over to the door and inspected it. "So it wasn't you keeping her out?"

"No," Ron said looking over the door and silently thanking it for helping him escape.

"Was it Hermione?" Dean asked. "We all know she is a dab hand with a wand."

Seamus pulled out his wand and muttered under his breath for a moment. Suddenly, around the doorway glowing blue writing appeared.

"Whoa!" Dean said, walking over. "What did you do?"

"Used a revealing charm to find out what magic was being used," Seamus said looking at the runes. "What are these?"

"Runes." Dean said, walking forward and having taken the lesson himself studied it closely. "Ancient Runes. This is a barrier spell it that prevents entry; clever, really."

Ron looked at the runes carefully. He recognised the writing instantly, having seen it for years. He had seen runes like these written over many leafs of parchment over the last year, as well.

"It wasn't Hermione," Ron said with a laugh.

"What?" Seamus asked, "who else would do this?"

"I don't know anyone else who knows how to use Runes like this," Dean said. "It must have been her."

"No, this was Harry," Ron said, narrowing his eyes and scrutinizing at the runes. "That's definitely his writing!"

"Harry did this?" Dean said looking back at the runes as they began to fade. "Blimey, didn't know he knew how to use rune magic."

"Potter always has a trick up his sleeve," Seamus snorted in amusement. "Looks like you annoyed him more than you thought, Weasley."

Ron shook his head but ignored them as he picked up his bag and walked downstairs. He quickly darted down into the study room before Lavender saw him, and from his bag he pulled out a letter that he had received days before.

_Ron,_

_How are you doing? Anything been happening at Hogwarts? And how is the Team doing with you and Katie as co-captains?_

_Well it's been a week since we arrived at Durmstrang and I think you would have hated it here. It's cold all day and we have to get up at five every day! Twice a week we have to get up at four in the morning to exercise but since one of the students got into trouble, her punishment was that she had to join the exercises four times in the week._

_I can tell you know the Black Lake has nothing on this one the one here. Imagine the lake as it was last year in winter and you are close to what they forced us to swim in yesterday! Warming charms were next to useless and hardly took the edge off at all._

_I am also pretty sure that for the rest of the day I was not a man because of that water, and I can tell you honestly that I have no wish to get back in that lake._

_The lessons have been good, but the Professors really push us hard and have very high expectations and Hermione and I are struggling to keep up with the lessons and magic. Our Warrior Skills (Defensive Applications) Professor is just like Snape but a little more bearable._

_What has it been like with Sirius as Headmaster? I hope he is at least trying to have fun and hasn't turned his back on the marauders._

_Harry_

It had been a very brief letter, but Ron realised that Harry probably did that on purpose to avoid rubbing it in that he wasn't with them. He still hadn't replied, but after the scene caused by Harry's runes, he thought he now would:

_Harry,_

_I am fine, unless you count the headache you have given me today! I was just about to have a shower and Lavender tried to sneak into the dormitory when she found that she couldn't enter the room. Not going to lie and say she didn't cause a scene, but she did and is furious and has blames Hermione._

_Seamus found the cause of the mysterious magic to be a runic spell written around the doorframe that was curiously in your handwriting. Anything you would like to say?_

_No, Hogwarts is unusually quiet, probably because you are not here and bringing havoc down on the castle. There have been a few more students pulled out by their parents, and more than three have had screaming matches with their parents when they arrived at breakfast. Otherwise, it's very normal._

_You will be pleased to hear that our team is doing very well. We are training hard for the next match and we hope to win it. Ginny is not happy about playing seeker though, so we are going to hold tryouts to see if we can find another. It's odd leading the team, but Katie has left a lot of it to me with the planning as she is concentrating on her exams more now. She still helps during practice._

_Well, I am glad I am not at Durmstrang. Getting up at four or five in the morning! That is ridiculous. It would be like being a house elf! No, thank you, I much prefer the civilised schedule of Hogwarts. You wouldn't catch me within an inch of the Black Lake even now, it's still warmish here and it's turning colder, but I wouldn't get in that lake right now for even fifty galleons!_

_Well, you have my respect for getting in their icy lake and unmanning yourself, but I have to ask if you are sane! No normal bloke would do that!_

_Trust you to find another Defence teacher who doesn't like you! But does he teach or expect you to work it out for yourself? Have they started teaching you how to turn people into inferi yet or other dark art constructs? How dark are they over there; do they teach the unforgivables?_

_How is Hermione? Have they been treating her right or have they been trying to curse her for being muggleborn?_

_And you will be happy to know that Sirius is doing well. He is often away from the school in the mornings, but when he is here he makes meals entertaining and seems to have the school on the right track. The Prophet has written about him a few times about the direction he is taking the school. Most seem to think he is doing well._

_You missed a great scene in the Great Hall when Peeves appeared above him and dropped a cream cake on his head. The Hall went silent for about three minutes as Sirius wiped the cream from his eyes and had the audacity to try a bit of it and compliment the elves' cooking! He then looked up at Peeves and congratulated him on pranking him but told him that it meant war. Peeves fled the Great Hall very quickly, but not before Sirius sent a profiterole where the sun doesn't shine._

_What is it like being the mentor to the Hogwarts team? You still annoyed you can't compete? Have you got me one of the staffs yet?_

_Ron_

He folded the letter and then put it aside as to finish an essay on Charms before leaving the study room. He managed to sneak out of the common room without Lavender seeing him as she sat with Parvati and Romilda Vane explaining something with a lot of hand gestures.

Ron walked out of the portrait hole and was just walking down the corridor when he heard a shriek behind him.

"Won won!"

Cursing under his breath at his luck, he turned and put on a fake smile, but was shocked to see not Lavender but his sister.

"Ginny?" he said looking around wondering where Lavender was but not finding any trace of her. He gave Ginny a dirty look. "I hate it when you mimic people!"

"I know," she said laughing, and then changed her voice again. "Are you hiding from me, Won won?"

"Stop it!" Ron growled and he felt his ears go red.

"How on earth you can stand being near that trashy blonde I don't know." Ginny told him and she shuddered. "A sister should not have to hear the things I have heard. And why does she call you 'Won won'?"

"No idea," he said and he turned back around and continued to walk but his sister followed.

"Where are you going?"

"Owlery."

"So, you are finally replying to Harry?" Ginny asked. "He wrote to you days ago."

"I have been busy!" Ron said, trying to defend himself.

"We all know how you have kept busy big brother," Ginny said, smirking evilly. "I wrote back to Hermione the day I got the letter. She was telling me all about Durmstrang and all of the large hunky men she is meeting."

Ron felt something twist in his belly and he his blood boiled at the thought of Krum clones near Hermione. "She said what?!" he exclaimed. "She can't do that!"

"Of course she didn't, you idiot!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Does that sound like Hermione to you?"

"I don't know. She went to that party with McLaggen!" Ron snapped, annoyed.

Ginny only rolled her eyes, which irritated him even more. "You are clueless, Ronald. No, Hermione is fine, if you must know, and she is enjoying Durmstrang and. Harry has to keep forcing her to leave their library as the books they have are very graphic and paint very different histories to some of the ones she had read here."

"Trust her to fall in love with a library," Ron laughed. "She must be driving the librarian to the grave."

"Nope," she said, popping the letter p, "he is already dead. The librarian is a vampire."

"A vampire!" Ron almost shrieked. "She is in a dark and dingy library with a vampire librarian? What is she thinking!? That damn school is ridiculous!"

Ginny couldn't stop herself from laughing at his reaction for a number of minutes, but when she did, she said, "Well, she said that he is quite the intellect and is very knowledgeable and has helped her with her studies."

Ron fumed silently the rest of the way to the Owlery and Ginny filled him in more of what had happened at Durmstrang, including the trial by combat. It seemed that Harry had left out a lot of information in his letter.

Once he was in the Owlery, he pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a quill and wrote a second letter than he had not originally thought to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Why on earth have you been spending all of your time with a bloodsucking vampire! Are you bloody insane!? I always said that you would die in a library, but you didn't have to make sure that I was right!_

_How is Durmstrang? I hope that they are treating to right over there. Harry told me about the way they make you get up so early and the exercising; how much fun that must be! Have they made any problems for you because you are a muggleborn witch?_

_Try to keep Harry in line; he seems to find trouble and since nothing interesting has happened at Hogwarts, I can only assume it has followed him to Durmstrang._

_Hope you are doing okay._

_Ron_

He looked up for an owl that was up for the journey and called it down. He sent the letters off into the night and wondered what they were doing right now.

Ginny had waited for him outside and told him that the reason she had come to speak to him was about Quidditch. They discussed the upcoming tryouts and the proposed drills that she wanted to run.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by:

Shriayle

Authors Note:

There you go people! The newest chapter as promised. I apologise to you if you have been following this since I first began to write it but I have got my inspiration back!

I am beginning the next chapter in the next hour!

So what do you think of the Chapter? Did you like the little scene in the Boys Dormitory? I actually had great fun writing that as I found it hard to write even though I could see what happened in my mind, it was like describing something you watched on TV.

Now then, I hope to introduce some of French students in the next chapter at the moment I am struggling to think of the names but I have a few ideas!

What do you think of me taking Neville to Durmstrang rather than Ron? I like Ron but I feel like he needs to grow up more and begin to get to the point where he was at the last half of the Dealthly Hallows. I always knew that I couldn't take both Harry and Hermione as that luck was not in their favour even if i control it!

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	30. Chapter 30

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty**

**Mark of Grindelwald**

The talk with Sirius had taken some of the tension away from Harry, and he steeled himself for the return to the Durmstrang Castle. Viktor had given him privacy during the conversation, which Harry was grateful for, even though the mirrors prevented eavesdropping.

Viktor was very curious about his mirror and had questioned him on them and how they worked, but he was surprised that they allowed communication between two separate mirrors.

Harry had merely smiled at him and told him that it was a family secret.

The two of them did not speak another word on their way back to the Hogwarts Quarters, Viktor seemed to have realised that Harry was thinking a lot about the talk he had with Sirius and allowed him time to process.

They eventually arrived at the door to the Quarters and Harry turned around to his friend and confidant.

"Thank you for escorting me out of the school Viktor, I really do appreciate it."

Viktor smiled awkwardly and waved him off "We are friends, and I support you in this war your country is facing, what I do is easy."

Harry was caught short by Viktor's comment "I would be floundering here occasionally if I did not have your aid, but remember that if you need my help you can always come to me."

Viktor smirked "Be careful Harrison, I may collect one day."

Harry rolled his eyes "I will have to make sure that I have repayment prepared for that eventuality, and make sure I have the gold to bankroll your future request, I warn you, I cannot finance your quidditch career."

Viktor snorted and left Harry to return to the Quarters and his students.

When Harry opened the door he was immediately accosted by six wands pointed at him by his fellow students and Neville's wand spat purple sparks out towards him.

"Hey! It's me no need for the wands." Harry said hastily lifting his hands up.

"Prove it." Neville said levelly not lowering his wand.

Harry smiled to himself glad that Neville was taking the protection of the younger students seriously,

"When I first met my godmother, Alice Longbottom she handed me an exploding bonbon wrapper." Harry said quickly staring at Neville calmly "You said you usually get a Drooble's?"

Neville went a little pink around the cheeks but nodded and lowered his wand, "It's Harry."

The remaining students lowered their wands and disbursed but left Neville and Ernie with him.

"Did anyone try to get into here and speak with you?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah, three professors tried to speak with us but we wouldn't allow them to enter until you returned." Ernie said proudly "The Highmaster wasn't happy about it though."

"I am sure." Harry agreed knowing that the man was prickly.

"Did you speak with Headmaster Black?" Neville asked and stumbled over Sirius' formal title.

Harry nodded and was about to elaborate but was interrupted by a firm knocking on the door which signalled silence across the room.

It was Highmaster Petrov and Harry opened the door and welcomed him into their quarters and they settled into two arm chairs and sat and regarding the other casually. Harry forced himself to hide behind a cool mask and used his skills in occlumency to control the nerves that immediately took control of his body and tried to control the pitch of his voice as it waived slightly.

"You have spoken to Headmaster Black?" Petrov asked and glared at the Hogwarts students who were unashamedly eavesdropping.

"I have, and I will give you fair warning that Headmaster Black was deeply perturbed by the events in the Arena." Harry told him and forced himself to meet the Highmasters piercing gaze, "The actions that myself and my student were exposed to do not help the establishment of friendship and cooperation between our two schools or even our nations and this has cast a pour over the entire affair."

"You cannot hold myself or my entire school accountable for what happened, this was the actions of one student." Petrov asked aghast, "What will happen going forward, will Hogwarts end this exchange program?"

"No." Harry said firmly, "Not at all, I convinced Headmaster Black that the actions of your one student do not represent the attitudes and behaviour of your entire Institute and we are dedicated to the ongoing success of this unprecedented co-operation between our schools. You student has been remanded into Norwegian Ministry custody, and as long as the Scandinavian Conglomerate allows full disclosure to the British Ministry of Magic then there will be no problem."

"I cannot make promises on behalf of the Conglomerate." Petrov protested "But I will speak to them regarding your terms."

"I am aware that you cannot guarantee my requests are met but you can put them to the conglomerate, to date you have been successful in preventing them from cancelling the Exchange." Harry acknowledged "Therefore I hope that you can aquiest to my request for your support in this matter."

Petrov stared at him for a long moment which made Harry feel a little bit sick as he wondered if he had gone too far, a sixteen year old boy making demands of a full grown man and Headmaster of the school his was currently residing in.

"I can try." He consented reluctantly, "But what I can do is limited."

"I understand. This exchange is the first in the history of our three schools and will go down in the history books, I am sure that this achievement will make the history books but I would rather that these events don't tarnish the reputations or bring shame to any of our schools."

Petrov's face twitched slightly at Harry's implication but nodded and stood, "It will be done and I apologise for the actions of my former student it has brought us great shame."

"I am glad that we have an accord." Harry said also standing, "I am sure that Headmaster Black will be in touch but I accept your apology and appreciate your taking your time to meet with me and speak cordially especially as in normal circumstances I would not be someone you would have such conversations with."

Petrov left after that and once he had Harry excused himself for a moment and went into the boys bathroom to escape the looks he was getting, he splashed water on his face and loosened the control he mentally exerted over his body and dashed to the toilet and emptied his stomach.

Once he was done he wiped his mouth and returned to the sink to rinse away the foul taste and saw that someone was watching him in the mirror, and he saw Draco leaning against the doorway smirking.

"Why are you smirking Draco?" Harry asked resigned to be taunted by his school rival.

"Nothing, I just find it amusing that public speaking seems to be your weakness" Draco said smirking wider "I admit that you did well but your performance in here was far better and much more enlightening."

Draco left him standing there watching through the mirror reflection and Harry wondered what he had just revealed about himself to someone who would possibly try to hurt him later.

Lessons were resumed after lunch, but even as they sat eating, there was a tension in the air and it felt like an electric charge was pulsing around them waiting to explode at any moment. The lessons themselves were the same, but the three schools kept to themselves, not trying to bridge the distance.

"Your student did well in the Arena," Elijah said after hurrying to catch up with Harry after the Enchanting lesson. "She showed great skill and our team will not underestimate yours again."

Harry raised a brow slightly recognising that he was breaking the ice. "Yes, I did try to warn you all that Hogwarts is no slouch when it comes to fights with a wand."

"You do know that we do not agree with what Malachi did, don't you?" Elijah stated quietly after a moment.

"I would hope that you didn't," Harry told him bluntly, "but what bothers me was how easily he tried to kill either me or my student."

Elijah considered his point carefully before saying "Our schools are not the same, but while Durmstrang encourages learning, we do not tolerate murder or extremely damaging magic against a person."

"That is all very well, but the abuse of magic is not easily remedied," said a voice from behind them.

Harry turned and saw that it was one of the French students and she was glaring at Elijah.

"You cannot show what is possible to people who do not have the capability to resist misusing what is taught," she sniffed disdainfully. "You know that this will not be well received once the news gets to Beauxbatons?"

"I do not speak for the school, but I am sorry for what has happened, this exchange was created so that our schools would have a better, long-lasting relationship and so far it has been our school that has brought shame to the program," Elijah said sadly. "I am very disappointed as I was looking forward to visiting both of your schools. But forgive me, I don't know your name."

"Caitlin Luistre." She said, but she gave him a small smile in acceptance for what he said. "You will be surprised at what the Palace of Beauxbatons has to show you."

Harry had noticed the girl in classes; she had dirty blonde hair and was tall, rather plump and had a very large chest. It was not her looks that he had observed the most, but her attitude in lessons. She was devoted to learning much like Hermione, but she outshone everyone in the Enchanting lessons.

She left them quickly and caught up with the only other students from her school in their class and they walked away to a different part of the castle.

"Do you not find it odd that he tried to kill us?" Harry asked. He had listened in on conversations between the students and most of the Durmstrang students seemed disgusted with the display of disrespect Malachi had shown their customs and by trying to harm a guest, but not the magic.

"We have very strict rules this far north: we do not harm a guest as it brings great shame on the family and breeds vengeance, and it is a tradition for the ancient clan wars. Obviously during a duel like the one this morning that cannot be upheld, but once Aliesha won, it should have been adhered to. What he did was flout our rules and traditions and he would have been severely punished," Elijah said immediately and Harry saw the anger directed at Malachi on his face.

"What about the use of the killing curse in such an event?" Harry asked, now grasping the reasons behind the guest rights he had heard spoken of.

"A century ago you could still use that curse in a duel here, the ICW as they had outlawed their use in the 1700's but the school the surrounding countries did not bend to their will easily and saw that it was only illegal if used outside of a formal duel or challenge. Durmstrang teaches the three spells and they are practiced but only in a supervised classroom and nowhere else under any circumstances," Elijah said, shrugging like it wasn't an issue. "So the fact that he used it will not be a problem for the more traditionally raised students, but some see that those spells do not belong in a civilised world, and those spells have seen their use in our recent history which will make people remember."

Harry was caught up short with that explanation; sometimes he forgot that he was in a foreign land as the schools were similar, but at times like these it felt so alien to him that he struggled to understand their thinking and rationality.

Elijah left him not long after as they went their separate ways and Harry began the walk to his quarters. He decided to take one of the longer ways he knew to them as he wanted to see more of the castle, and he spent a good hour just walking around the corridors looking in the many rooms that he passed. It was to his surprise, as he had been walking without really paying attention to his direction, to find himself on the opposite side of the castle to where he had wanted to be and in front of the odd landscape marble he had found before.

Harry wondered why he had found himself here of all places, the marble depicted a battle but that was common on the upper floor marbles in the castle, the only detail that made this marble any different was that it had a mark carved into it.

A mark carved by Gellert Grindelwald, the second darkest wizard in modern history, only coming second to Voldemort.

Harry reached out and traced the mark with his finger, and he wondered what a younger Grindelwald had been like. He had seen the memories of a young Tom Riddle and it had not been overly apparent what he would turn into in later years, but Harry's knowledge of Grindelwald was very sparse.

He stroked the downward line of the mark and sighed heavily, knowing the marble would pester him until he worked out what it was that bugged him. Suddenly an image sprang to the front of his mind.

It was an image of a old, weathered headstone into which was carved the very same mark he was looking at and it made his mind leap into action. This mark had been on the grave of one of his distant ancestors in Godric's Hollow; why had Grindelwald carved the same mark here in the school, and why was it known as his mark?

Thoughts of completing assignments and rest were gone from Harry's mind and a fierce need to go to the library overwhelmed him. He set off at a fast pace down into the lower levels of the school to the domain of Edvard the librarian.

The library was most unlike the one in Hogwarts. It was very easy to feel lost as he had no idea which sections were where, but didn't feel like asking for help so he worked alone and found some books on topics he was looking for.

Unsurprisingly, there was an entire shelf dedicated to the rise and fall of Gellert Grindelwald and detailed accounts of his campaign across Europe. Harry pulled out a number of them to find out more about the man who used a mark that might have a connection with his family, but after going through half a dozen books he had found nothing; more accurately no more information on the mark, but plenty of information on the man himself and what he had done and accomplished.

Grindelwald and Voldemort had seemed very similar in the past to Harry, only with Voldemort being worse. However, after reading the books on Grindelwald and his greater good philosophy, Harry realised that Grindelwald did not aspire to lead the world or country, only inspire a new order and try to bring about a new way of thinking and abolishing the statute of secrecy to bring about wizard dominance.

Voldemort's plan was much simpler: he wanted to rule and control everyone like a king, the wizarding community would serve his whims and the muggles would be his sport. Harry wondered why people followed him with so much devotion and assumed he inspired them with lies and false promises of power and grandeur.

Defeated by the history books, Harry took a different approach, trying to decipher the meaning of the mark. He assumed that it was a rune of pictogram, so he pored over hundreds of books on different runes and other languages but had not found any reference to it at all, or anything remotely close.

Frustrated with the lack of success, he left his table and mountain of reference books and wandered through the library, stopping here and there to look at the subjects and genres to find some form of inspiration. He found none.

Harry was about to give up entirely when he found himself in one of the tunnels off from the main library. It was very long and unlike most of the other tunnels that were filled with shelves or display cases, this tunnel was different. Its shelves were not arranged so that they were all accessible, they were placed on a metal track next to each other, and packed together, making the only way to access the shelves was spinning the brass wheels attached to each bookshelf to open that set of shelves.

The tunnel had a small neat sign at the entrance marking it as the genealogy section, and Harry wondered if he could find something in the Grindelwald family that would explain the mystery of the mark so he opened the stacks and found the shelf he was looking for. He saw that there were only seven books on the family, three of which were for Gellert alone.

The Grindelwald family had come from a bastard line of a high born family, and had been cast out in disgrace and left without support. They had all attended Durmstrang but the books alluded that they were seen as the lowest of the low in the school's hierarchy, much like Malachi had been. The family had never amounted to anything in the three hundred years of history; the books listed births, marriages and children with the occasional chapter on their lives but the family could have quite easily have fallen of the pages of history had it not been for the infamous and sole member of the family who resided in Nurmengard prison.

The last book Harry had taken from the shelves had contained the family tree, and as he looked it over it was clear that they had no connection to anyone significant, or at least any one Harry had heard of, until just as he was about to snap the book shut he noticed a hand written name.

Bathilda Bagshot.

The name startled him, he couldn't believe that the old lady and celebrated historian was the sister of Gellert's Grandmother, Rosamund Bagshot, and it looked like someone thought that the connection should be in the genealogy books.

Not finding anything on the mark, Harry cursed to himself and changed his focus towards himself and his own family history of which he knew so little. He returned to the stacks and opened the shelves to find the history of his own family and was pleased to see that the "Potter" section was much larger than Grindelwald's, especially as the name was not uncommon, but he found his own lineage easily as all of the books were marked with his family incal.

On impulse he took out the last book in the section and was not surprised to find the book was about him and as he flicked through was surprised that some of it was actually correct but some had come from the Daily Prophet, he put the book back on the shelf and looked at the books critically.

The books covered three millennia showing details of his family from before recorded history, most of which seemed to have come from stories passed down orally through villages. His very distant ancestors before they married into the Peverell line, had been nomadic travellers selling wares and transporting goods across the seas and even explorers and healers.

He returned to the shelves and pursued books on the other half of his ancestry, the side that intrigued him the most and returned with a larger stack of books but made a mental note to try and extract his family history books from the chests in his vaults in Gringotts, for he was sure they would give a more accurate accounts of his lineage and heritage than these books.

The name Peverell was unique, belonging only to his ancestors in a direct line and there were no offshoot branches or resurgence of the name at all since the death of the last Lord Peverell. The family originated in Westmorland in the Lake District from the lands named Peveralle. The family had risen from elders of a small druid village to the Lords of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell.

In their time from what Harry could establish, the Peverell's had been a much respected and highly influential family across the British Isles and also on the Continent. The family had been involved in many of the wars against dark wizards, the goblin uprisings and even a Giant war all of which threatened the country but what Harry realised was that his family did not automatically rely on violence or action, more often than not they worked using diplomacy and negotiations.

One such war that his ancestors had been involved in was referred to as the "Dark Crusade", when a dark wizard and his army has swept across Europe seeking to rule and had induced plagues and sickness to the populace killing hundreds to allow for easier conquests.

Britain had escaped the early onset of the crusade as it was an island, but eventually the dark wizard began to attack the Isles and for two years they were able to prevent the dark wizard and his forces from gaining any foothold. Eventually they were able to penetrate the defences and landed in secret in Devon and the war broke out in full force and the defence crumbled quickly.

The war lasted six months and the losses peaked to a great number, and the release of a plague forced the numbers higher exponentially, and the dark wizard seemed to be victorious until three young warriors began to rally the families and there vassals and began to fight back. gaze turned to the green island across the Channel, they enemy had been fought back for two years preventing them getting a foothold but they managed to land in the south in secret and set loose a plague and the war started and the crusader looked like he was going to win until three young warriors rallied the families and their vassals and had fought back.

"You have amassed quite the number of books Mr Black-Potter, what is it that you seek in this library?"

Harry jumped it fright having not heard anyone approach him and pointed his wand at the shadows where the voice had come from and was surprised to see Edvard step out of the shadows.

"Something that is eluding me," Harry answered as he tried to slow his heart and cursed himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings.

Edvard's pale hand reached out and picked up a few of the books and read their titles walked forwards and picked up a number of the books and read their titles and he brows raised.

"How intriguing you seem to be following a path of a former student" Edvard said looking at him curiously "Gellert too spent many days in this library going through the genealogy archives."

Harry was surprised that the librarian remembered so keenly what a former student had researched so many years past, he pulled a sheet of parchment out and drew the mark that was tormenting him and showed it to Edvard, "This Mark, what is it? It is weighing on my mind."

"Hmm" Edvard said hummed but he smiled mysteriously, "Odd, I had thought you might already know. You are however mistaken or perhaps misinformed."

"Mistaken?" Harry asked startled not expecting that response.

"This is not the mark of Grindelwald." He told him picking up his drawing of the mark.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked getting annoyed at vampire's cryptic responses.

Edvard smiled wider and neatened the piles of books carefully, "Gellert spent years in this library and it was here that he found the keys to his rise to power and it set him on the path that ultimately led to his downfall. When you have lived as long as I, you realise that if you look for answers to that which should be left forgotten you may find you self somewhere you would rather not be."

Realising that he would not get any straight answered from the librarian he asked a different question, "Can you show me the marble of him? Viktor said that there was one, but it was not up in the castle."

Edvard nodded and gestured for him to follow, and led him through the library into a tunnel which was lined with marble pictures and eventually stopped in front of one.

Grindelwald was not old, Harry guessed he was in his late thirties but he held a boyish look about him but what startled him most was his eyes, made of hard marble they portrayed a deep intelligence and cunning like the likeness was eyeing him up to fight.

On his shoulder was a silver clasp that held his cloak on his person, but the clasp was in the shape of the mysterious mark.

"What does the mark mean?" Harry asked, "I can't find any record of it?"

Receiving no reply he turned to find himself standing in an empty hallway, looking around he could find no trace of the vampire and wondered if it was natural for one to move so quickly and silently, looking at his watch he cursed loudly having stayed in the library much longer than he would have normally and hastened back to his table, placed all but the one Peverell Book on the return trollies and set off for bed.

He would read the rest of the book when he got the chance, but he needed to get a good night sleep while he can, the Hippogriffs and Aethonan's would be arriving and they would need to keep an eye on them and train, but they would also need to start practicing duelling more now as the competition was getting closer.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by:

Shriayle

Authors Note:

I have wrote the next five chapters but there are not finished, I am trying to map out the rest of this book as the road the the destination is a long way and as you can tell in this book, I am not borrowing much from JKR so it takes much longer!

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	31. Chapter 31

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Elemental Responsibility**

The Durmstrang schedules for their lessons and studies were mounting higher and the Hogwarts students found every day hectic as they needed every spare moment to practice for the upcoming tournament but the pressure increased even more when the equestrian beings arrived for both the Hogwarts and Beauxbaton teams and they had to keep an eye on them, and they even had to practice quidditch for the Hogwarts event.

With the tournament looming the Hogwarts team had upped their own training and practiced nearly every day and the younger students were asking for further tutoring but they were looking good, and the Durmstrang Warrior Skills classes they were taking made them even stronger contenders to win the event.

The tournament was split into three different categories: doubles, singles and teams, with the winner being judged on the number of points that were scored throughout the event. It was Harry's opinion that their position going into the tournament was very good, but he was however worried about hidden skills from the other schools catching his team off guard. He therefore spent his Warrior Skills lessons learning from the professor, but also keeping a close eye on the techniques of the opposing schools' team members to study their differing styles.

Harry was tired as the pressure of his position in the exchange was getting to him. He sat on the cold leather sofa in their quarters reading through a healing text detailing the anatomy of the body and the uses of magic to affect it and realised just how complex and difficult the branch of magic it was. He now understood why the Healers of St Mungo's demanded such high grades and further education to reach an adept level of healing knowledge.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hermione asked him walking over with her own clutch of books.

Harry looked up and smirked, "you should say knut you know."

Hermione shrugged and took a seat. "Doesn't quite roll off the tongue in the same way."

"No I suppose it doesn't," Harry chuckled. "I'm tired and trying to catch up on the massive gap in my knowledge in healing, I never appreciated just how much a healer must know."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked evilly, "well if you are finding it hard could you imagine Ron becoming a healer? He did say he was interested in it last year."

"He might do well at it if he can summon up the required patience for it" Harry said jesting a little; he could not see Ron following that career. "How've your occlumency lessons been going?"

"Still dismally," Hermione said and she looked defeated. "I have improved but I'm still not proficient…Snape must have been a good teacher, I wonder if he could teach me?"

"You wouldn't want him in your head, believe me when I tell you that," Harry said and he shuddered at the thought of Snape teaching Hermione. "Don't give up, you will – "

There was a knock on the door and one of the odd people who served them at dinner walked in carrying two letters. The man didn't speak, but handed over the letters to them as he left quickly.

"Harry who exactly are those people?" Hermione asked staring at the door which had just been closed.

Harry bit his lip and wondered if he should tell her who he believed them to be, but as he looked up to meet her eyes he could see that she knew what he was thinking anyway.

"I'm not certain, but I think they might be squibs," he admitted, "but that's only a guess."

"Squibs?" She exclaimed outraged, Harry realised she had not been thinking the same as him, "but why would they act like they do?"

Harry shrugged, "maybe it's what's expected here, but Hermione don't cause any trouble about this. We're guests and you have already seen what can happen if you question their traditions."

"I wouldn't… do you think I couldn't win a duel in that arena?" She asked him dangerously.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't want you drawing any more attention to yourself than that which being a muggleborn already does. Durmstrang unwound their pride enough to allow you in, don't push it by offending them about their choice of staff," Harry told her firmly. "As long as they're paid for their job I don't see a problem. Hogwarts has Filch and he is a squib."

"But they're treated-" Hermione began to say but Harry cut over her.

"Treated in a way different to the English. Hermione, seriously - drop it."

She bit her tongue and sat silently but Harry could tell that she was not happy with the conversation at all; he chose to ignore her and unfolded the letter, reading the message from Ron.

It amused him greatly that the boundary runes he had written in the boy's dorms were still working and that Ron had finally discovered them. It seemed they had worked to great effect and the news about Sirius was also good, he was glad that he was being a good headmaster, not that he had had doubts that he would make it.

"Ron finally wrote," Hermione said quietly, looking at the letter in her hand which Harry saw was in Ron's writing, "and he has told me to stay out of the library."

Harry snorted, it didn't surprise him that Ron would send her a message about the library.

"He knows you can't keep away from the dusty shelves at Hogwarts and the library here is completely new." Harry commented as he began to write back to Ron, "did he say anything else?"

"Just to keep you out of trouble," she responded. "His objection to the library here by the way is the vampire librarian, he just thinks I'm trying to get myself killed."

"Edvard is alright, a bit creepy, but you can't deny he knows what's in that library," Harry shrugged as he remembered just how good the vampire's memory was. "How old do you think he is anyway?"

Hermione blinked, surprised by the question. "Well as a species they are not truly immortal, they can live long lives unless they are burnt or staked, but I have no idea how old he is, he doesn't look to be over forty," she said before adding in an afterthought "Where do you think he gets the blood?"

"I would imagine Durmstrang has their ways, I doubt he feeds from the students so Ron doesn't need to worry, and he would only need a small amount to keep him from starving."

"I didn't think he did! No more likely it's from the squib servants they have here," she narrowed her eyes at him at the opening to restart the conversation but chose not to pursue it "One thing I was going to ask you earlier was if you could help me with occlumency again."

Harry agreed and helped her try and learn the complicated art of mind defence for an hour and he noted that although she had improved, she had a long way to go before she would be proficient, but he thought he may be improving his own skills in the magical art of breaking a mind and it was something that he was still not comfortable with.

"Interesting magic you're using Harry," Terry commented as he walked passed and noticed what they were doing. "Didn't know you two were into those kinds of magic."

"What do you mean but that?" Harry asked confused, most didn't even know it was possible but he had imagined that the Ravenclaws might.

"Well, looking into the minds of others is a serious branch of magic and is restricted, therefore most people don't know about it," he explained. "I'm just surprised that you perform it like levitating a feather. It's not an issue, the two of you are just… interesting."

"Interesting?" Harry said catching Hermione's eye as they both laughed "My life has certainly been interesting."

"Terry, if you had a famous dark wizard after you, you too would want you mind defended," Hermione said pointing at Harry and herself. "I might be a target as Harry's best friend."

Terry conceded their point "You two are odd though, sometimes I think you both should have been in my House, but your Gryffindor-ish tendencies often outshine your academic brilliance."

"I like magic," Harry said honestly after a small pause as he considered what to say. "I like to push and stretch myself, but only to what I need to win a duel or to survive. It's not often I will pursue knowledge for the sake of knowledge. That I leave to Hermione."

Hermione shot him an amused look, "I told you before that the hat nearly did put me in Ravenclaw, but I think over the years and our adventures I have shown that I am a lion at heart."

Terry shook his head smiling and left muttering something about how complicated their lives were.

The door to their quarters burst open and Harry's wand was immediately drawn and pointed at the offending person who ran into the room.

"Harrison!" Matthew practically shouted, looking around for him and taking a step back when he saw the wand pointing at him.

Harry hastily put his wand away and walked towards the boy who looked scared. "What's happened?" He asked him looking him over for signs of injury.

"Nothing's wrong with me, its Goodwin and Creid," he said and then clamped his mouth closed and looked like he was very uncomfortable.

"Where are Arthur and Julian?" Harry asked, "are they hurt?"

"No." Matthew said fidgeting under his gaze. "They've been….. erm… they're downstairs."

"You won't be in any trouble Matthew, I need to know what has happened and where they are right now," Harry told him calmly and fixed him with a stern look.

Matthew was staring at his feet but when he did eventually look up he seemed unable to look away from Harry. "They're two floors down, it was the furthest we could get them. They were invited to a party of sorts by the Durmstrang students, but they had too much to drink and ended up making a bit of a spectacle."

"I see," Harry said and closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had known that someone would drink too much at some point, but a fourth year surprised him. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes sir," Matthew said and he resumed looking at his feet.

"Go to bed," Harry told him sternly. "I will go and retrieve your wayward friends and I will deal with you all tomorrow morning."

Matthew scarpered quickly, not wanting to be in the same room any longer and dashed into the fourth year boy's room.

Once he had left the remaining elder students broke out in laughter.

"Harry you didn't have to be so hard on the poor boy," Ernie laughed, "it's probably their first time drinking."

"You can't tell us you have never had too much to drink?" Padma sniggered.

Harry cast them the same look, "I will not, but that does not mean that I can allow them to do it, just as I will not allow you to either."

Harry stormed out of their quarters, a dark expression on his face, cursing Sirius for his idea of sending him here as the mentor. He did not want this kind of responsibility and he hated having to play the bad guy who ruined all the fun.

He eventually found the room that Matthew had told him about and when he entered he found both boys, Lydia and Rachel laughing loudly and slurring, as well as a frantic looking Joshua trying to keep them from leaving or doing anything foolish.

Harry hid a smirk, he was going to make sure that they regretted this tomorrow. He slammed the door closed causing both Arthur and Rachel to fall over as they stumbled turning around.

"Had yourselves a little party did we?" Harry asked them dangerously.

"Nope!" Lydia panicked almost shouted "We've been in the library!"

"Yeaaah," Julian added struggling to speak and stand at the same time, "the library!"

Harry walked closer and immediately smelt the alcohol; the smell assaulting him like he had walked into a brick wall.

"Do not lie to me," Harry said as he glared at each in turn, "I know you have been drinking. If the way you're acting didn't tell me that, then the smell of your breath and the fumes coming out of your very pores would have. Now you will follow me and we will return to our quarters. You will go straight to the baths and then to bed, and we will speak of this in the morning."

"You aren't our boss," Julian said arrogantly, "you're a student!"

"Move. Now." Harry said and he felt himself getting annoyed.

"No" the drunken boy said.

"Fine," Harry said and he smiled dangerously, noticing that Joshua jumped aside quickly as he flicked his wand, petrified them where they stood and then levitated them off the floor.

"Have you also been drinking?" he asked.

Joshua looked ashamed and nodded, "only a little. Father always said that you should not drink a lot in the company of people you do not know."

Harry nodded in understanding; he did not seem to be under the influence of Durmstrang's potent meads or wine, "Is anyone else at this party you went to?"

"No: Aliesha wouldn't go and Cassandra said she wanted to study," he admitted. "Will you be reporting us?"

"I have not yet decided," Harry told him. "Your friends will regret their actions in the morning though, I can assure you."

They left the room after their short conversation and Harry returned the wayward students to the Hogwarts Quarters where the sixth years had sat waiting for them to return and found it very amusing when Harry almost banished them with magic into their rooms.

The following morning was, as Harry had promised the younger students, hell on Earth.

He woke them early and forced them to go out and exercise on a day that was not their own. Once that was done they had duelling sessions for their team and Harry made sure that they were pushed harder than usual, their sluggish reflexes and brain functions causing them to end up on the wrong end of a jinx or land on their rear more often than not.

Then straight onto quidditch and equestrian training, with Harry tailoring each session to put as much strain on the fourth years stomach and heads as possible. Each spent the day with an unhealthy greenish complexion and most had thrown up more than once, but nothing compared to the lecture he gave them on their actions and how inappropriate it was and told them in no uncertain terms if they so much as touched a butterbeer he would have them in detention for the remainder of their time on the exchange.

That evening, after the gruelling day of training, Harry had one of his first lessons with Professor Herrmann and the magic of the wooden staffs.

The Professor stood in the middle of the Warrior skills duelling room wearing only loose trousers and a top which exposed his well-muscled arms. Held in his hand was a long wooden staff which he pointed at the wall where fifty staves were stacked.

"Find your staff," he ordered.

"How will I know which one I can use?" Harry asked. "Will I have to pick one that matches my wand?"

"No!" Hermann said sounding annoyed, "you will need to feel which one resonates with you."

Harry frowned at the ambiguity of the instruction but followed the order and walked over to the staves and held out his hand to them. He could feel a residual energy in the wood, it was almost unnoticeable but it was there if he concentrated.

After five minutes of touching the different woods he touched one and felt a tingle in his hand and felt a resonance between him and the staff which he saw was made from a reddish wood.

"This is the one," Harry said looking at it carefully.

"If you say so," Professor Herrmann said bored and rolled his eyes. "Now strike the barrier."

"Strike it how?" Harry asked looking at him confused.

"I SAID STRIKE!" Herrmann shouted.

Harry looked at the staff and raised his eyebrows in confusion but remembered what Ollivander had made him do when he tested his wand, so he gave it a wave.

Herrmann laughed loudly at his action, "that is not a wand boy, it's a weapon!"

Harry tried to work out how to use what he felt was a long twig in his hand and couldn't understand what the professor wanted him to do, and every look he gave the professor was only met with a sign or a roll of the eyes.

Growling with annoyance, Harry took a deep calming breath, held the staff firmly and reached out with his senses which were attuned to magic. He looked at the staff in his hand and was surprised to find that apart from the residual magic he had felt when he picked it, he couldn't sense anything else.

He opened his eyes and looked at the professor who was now looking incredibly amused which made Harry's blood grow hot with annoyance.

"This is not a magical staff," Harry accused. "You are trying to make me fail on purpose."

The professor raised a brow and he seemed to be impressed against his own will. "You are wrong, I do not want you to fail as that would mean I have failed in my obligations as a teacher at this institution. You were however very astute in your observations regarding their innate magic, they do not hold their own."

"So they are unlike a wand?" Harry asked shocked looking at his staff with new interest, "they have no magical core?"

"No."

"Then they are not inherently magical and have now power on their own unlike a wand." Harry said running his hand over the wood trying to will the answered from the grain, "but the wood itself is it a wand wood?"

The professor inclined his head slightly.

Harry thought on what he knew of magical artefacts such as a wand. They contained magic in their core and the wand wood channelled this magic, which reacted with and directed, a wizard's own magic through the core and wood into the magic that it expelled in a refined and controlled form which resulted in a spell.

Frowning he reached to the part of his body and strength that contained his magical energy and took a hold of what he felt. The moment he did, he felt lightheaded and he released the hold and the power returned to its natural state.

Harry felt a small smile tug at his lips. He reached back to the magic, but rather than trying to contain it within his grasp he pulled it away and down his arms, into the wood that he held and thrust out in front of him, feeling the magic escape him.

Hearing nothing, he sighed, resigned to his failure and wondering what he had done wrong, but was brought of his thoughts of failure by the sound of clapping. He opened his eyes to find the professor looking at him now openly impressed.

"Well, it seems that this will not be a waste of my time," he said and gestured to the ground in front of him which was now wet and had a black scorch mark.

"What happened?" Harry asked wondering what sort of magic he used.

"The four elements can be controlled through the use of the staff, they are the most pure manifestations of nature and magic." The Professor lectured as he held out his staff and created circles of the elements around him.

"Fire is the element of power and life. It is the most dangerous of the four elements and easiest to lose control of and to use it you must have control over yourself."

"Water is the opposite element to Fire and is the element of change and adaptability. It is easy to transition to defensive and offensive skills with water and it also is the element of healing."

"Air is an element of freedom and is the most passive and defensive of the element, but its use allows for evasiveness and surprises."

"Earth is the element of endurance, to use it you must be strong willed and unmoving. It is often the most difficult element to utilise as it takes great skill to extract rock, but sand is readily available and can be used to great effect."

"I understand," Harry said having learnt all this in his reading.

"Now most will show natural aptitude for one element and lean towards it." The Professor continued, "when I first teach these arts I have each student do what you just did: strike instinctively to find out which element they are naturally attuned to. What you did was strike with both water and fire; it is most unusual but not unheard of."

"So I lean towards fire and water?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but it is not that simple," the professor admitted and he smirked. "You have just revealed to me that you have a disciplined and controlled power but are also very versatile in magic.

Harry was caught short realising that his aptitude to both elements matched his own duelling style and that he had just exposed himself to the professor.

"You should also know that this magic is more taxing than magic channelled through a wand," the professor said. "You are using your own magic to create the elements or shape them and unlike wand magic it is not as refined as it is shaped only through your will and actions. It is for this reason that each element is controlled by a specific gesture or form so that the body directs the magic in a way that is controlled and regulated."

"I don't understand," Harry admitted.

The Professor rolled his eyes but explained: "if you were to just thrust that staff out and push magic out it could be uncontrolled and spontaneous in its power and fuel. With the forms that you learn, your magic remembers what the form entails and what power to use and how to shape it."

For the remainder of the lesson the professor tutored him on how to create and control each element in small amounts from lifting a stone from the ground, creating a breeze to move leaves, creating a wave of water in a tank and lighting a sconce with fire from a candle.

Harry had not been successfully for most of the lesson but periodically he had controlled each of the elements much to the disappointment of Professor Herrmann who liked it when he failed and enjoyed lecturing him.

They planned to have four further lessons after which the Professor said he should have learnt the basics and it would be up to Harry to tutor himself further. However if he was honest, he didn't think he would as he was unlikely to carry a staff and he didn't have the time to devote to master the branch of magic but it made him think more on other applications of magic that he wanted to try.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by: Alexia795

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	32. Chapter 32

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part One of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Opening Ceremony**

December came more quickly than Harry thought possible, but as it did, so did the almost unbearably cold weather. He and his friends were most grateful for their new uniforms, as they helped stave off the icy temperatures better than their normal robes, and were much better than the uniforms of the Beauxbatons students, who could be seen applying charms almost constantly, as their robes were not warm enough.

In the six weeks that they had been at Durmstrang, Harry had learnt a great deal and the magic he was being taught was extraordinary, from the more advanced healing lessons to the enchanting lessons, and most importantly, warrior skills.

Professor Herrmann had stuck to his word and given Harry four lessons in the use of the magic in quarterstaffs and their elemental powers, and had progressed to the point of being able to create and manipulate each element a small amount, but none enough to be of use in a duel.

He regretted that he did not have the time to achieve more with the staffs but they had given him another idea that he hoped to get a chance to look into once he had the time.

The Hogwarts team had been behaving themselves more since the Fourth years had decided to drink to the excess and had been cruelly punished by Harry, and he had been happy to see at meal times they avoided the alcohol altogether.

Harry was sitting in the library studying with Daphne, Hermione, and Neville, when he was approached by the Highmaster.

"Mr Black-Potter, I need to speak with you in my office." The man had said urgently.

"Of course." Harry said after a moment of staring at the man, and he left his things with his friends and promised he would be back.

The Highmaster's office was dark and made of ancient stone that made it very cold and almost intimidating. Petrov took a seat behind his stone desk and looked at Harry almost like he was bracing himself.

"You are aware that the Norwegian Ministry of Magic has held Mr Oristikov in custody since the attack on you and your student?" Petrov asked.

"I am aware, have they now formally charged him?"

"No." Petrov said and he held up a hand to forestall Harry's imminent outburst. "They have now questioned him and have checked his wand and memories for intent. However what they discovered is most troubling."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Continue, please."

"Mr Oristikov's spell, it was not the killing curse as believed." He stated calmly but his eyes were boring into Harry's. "It only resembled the same light that the curse creates. The spell he used actually a wool sheering charm."

"A wool sheering charm?" Harry spluttered "Why –"

"He used the spell to try and embarrass your student, when aimed at a sheep it will remove the wool from it, when used on a wizard or witch it will do nothing unless they are wearing woollen clothes and then it would remove those."

"He tried to make us nude?" Harry exclaimed, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

"Be that as it may, our ministry had provided this report to your own Ministry of Magic and they have agreed with their findings and all charges have been dropped." Petrov told him, "While Mr Oristikov's actions were apprehensible and dishonourable he did not attempt murder and therefore he will be reinstated to his position within this school and the Exchange."

Harry sat stunned, he had not expected that at all and of all the things he could have done he laughed. He laughed loudly and the Highmaster looked at him like he was insane which only amused Harry more.

"You should know that tomorrow morning he will return so I would suggest you warn your students." Petrov said uneasily.

Harry merely acknowledged him with a nod and excused himself quickly, as he couldn't stop laughing.

When he had eventually controlled his mirth at the truth of the almost death he had suffered he had told the Hogwarts team what had happened and they found it amusing but they promised retribution on the boy who jeopardised the exchange.

The Duelling Tournament was about to begin and Harry had carefully finished selecting who would be in which event. He hoped that Malachi Oristikov would not face Aliesha again, as she was livid about what he had tried to do.

**o-O-o**

Durmstrang had changed as the tournament grew closer, the atmosphere in the old castle almost seemed to warm it up in the harshness of their winters, and everyone was excited to see the opening event between the three school mentors and the first stage of the tournament.

Viktor and Fleur were both very eager to begin the tournament as it was something they could both do, Fleur was mostly bored in the castle when her students were in lessons, and Viktor was likewise not really needed in Durmstrang as the Professors kept his students in line.

The tournament itself would be watched at Hogwarts and Beauxbatons by the use of ancient scrying stones that had been enchanted especially for this task, each school had a large stone in its possession and smaller floating crystals would send the images to the larger ones, which projected their images into the air to be watched.

The magic and idea behind the stones was both ancient and very modern, the stones were old and had been used to see what was happening in the world, but the using of the smaller stones to project to the larger stone was very new, and it reminded Harry of television.

Harry was not certain who had come up with the idea of the magic in the stones and how to apply them, but they were a remarkable piece of magic if they did what was expected.

Two nights before the opening ceremony of the duelling tournament Harry was holding a duelling session between himself, Hermione, Ernie, Terry, Neville, Susan, Padma and Daphne.

Harry was having the seven of them team up against him, and after all of their training for the tournament and the lessons from Professor Herrmann they had improved greatly. Harry was being pushed to the very edge of his strength and mental prowess to match their onslaught of spells, and was succeeding only through quick thinking and sheer power.

The duel changed suddenly as the team, switching from defence to offence, sent a large onslaught of spells of different varieties at him.

Harry growled and dodged by jumping into the air - and with the help of a spell, jumped higher than normally possible - and the spells all missed him, but he hadn't thought about the landing and plummeted to the floor. As he did, however, he cast his own three spells at his opponents and managed to cast a cushioning spell just as he hit the floor, preventing serious damage to his body.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked him looking stricken.

"Yeah fine." He grunted, and he could feel that he had twisted his ankle, "You did well to attack and defend like that."

"What's next?" Terry asked, flicking his wand, eager for his next lesson.

Harry smirked evilly. "Hermione, stand out on your own and use any shield charm, and hold it for as long as you can."

"What for?" She asked, moving away from the group.

"To test your endurance," Harry told her, and without waiting for her to cast a shield, he sent a stunning spell straight at her, which was reflected back by a hasty shield. "Everyone stand in a line, and cast a reductor curse one at a time until that shield fails."

They followed his instructions and began, the reductor curse was strong on its own but could easily be shielded against, but the shield charm would only last against a few curses - unless enough magic was channelled into the spell, something Harry had learnt from Sirius and Professor Herrmann.

Hermione's shield was good, it lasted against seven curses before it dissipated, and she sagged slightly with the strain of the magic.

Padma and Terry's shields had been weaker and had collapsed under the sixth curses used on them, whereas Daphne and Ernie had lasted against eight curses, but it was Neville who had impressed them the most. He had lasted out against nine curses, and after the nine the spell ended and he fell over, having turned bright red as he stopped breathing while he was concentrating on fuelling the spell.

Harry had laughed loudly when Neville had got back up, showing that he was fine. "Well, you are stubborn Nev, next time make sure you breathe!"

Neville smiled embarrassed and replied sounding annoyed at himself "I didn't even realise that I had stopped!"

Harry dismissed them all and packed up everything they had left out, and his friends left laughing and joking about the lesson.

He was just deactivating the ward shields around the duelling area, when he noticed that Hermione was lingering.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, touching the gem stone which glowed as the shield lowered entirely, "You're not upset about losing, are you? You still beat Padma and Terry."

Hermione shrugged but Harry could see that she was upset and confused.

"What is it, Hermione? I may have learnt how to cast legilimency on you, but I can't read minds," he said, chuckling a little, and he received a small tug of a lip for his words.

"I am weak." She said and she looked close to tears.

Harry was shocked by her admission, he had never considered a weak witch before.

"What do you mean?" He asked, quietly, "You are not weak."

"You, Neville, Daphne and Ernie are twice more powerful magically than I am, Neville was once thought to be a squib and now he is nearly as powerful as you."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and thought about it, she wasn't wrong, but she also wasn't entirely correct, either. "Hermione, you are not a weak witch at all, you may be weaker than I am but that doesn't mean much. Look at Crabbe and Goyle, they were three times the size of me and physically stronger than I am, but if it came to a fight I could probably still win if I used what I have cleverly."

"We are talking about magic Harry, not brawn." Hermione pointed out, sadly. "It is because I am a muggleborn."

"I know, but you are still stronger than some of the purebloods, Crabbe and Goyle are examples, but so is Parkinson as well." Harry explained "You are a very gifted witch, you are a much better student than I am, and know more about magic as well: strength isn't everything. Your magic had to have been strong in order to make you a witch, you have no direct magical lineage meaning you magic was strong enough to break out and for you to become a witch."

"I am the product of two powerful parents: my father was a pureblood and my mother a new blood, so I have a higher concentration of magic in my veins than you, but if you compared me to Sirius or maybe even my father, I would be weaker. Strength is just a perception, anyway - what I tried to show you today is how to draw on more of the magic you have available to you. You can levitate a feather easily, but if you use more magic in that spell, you can do much more, maybe even lift a house if you do it correctly."

A single tear ran down her cheek as she blinked.

"Remember Hermione, if you want to do something, you can, so long as you try to do it." Harry said, reassuringly, "You once told me that books and cleverness mean nothing, that it's friendship and bravery that count. You must know that you are one of the bravest people that I know!"

Hermione sniffed lightly and nodded, but she looked less upset.

"Come on," Harry said, offering his hand to help her up, "We have at least another half an hour before curfew, why don't we see if we can improve your shield charms?"

Hermione smiled and accepted his hand, then stood up and dusted her robes off before hugging Harry.

"Thanks, Harry." She said as she hugged him tightly, "You are a good friend."

"Don't thank me yet, wait till after this training then see how you feel." Harry said, laughing, and they began a new session of training.

**o-O-o**

On the day of the opening Ceremony, the Arena was full, every student and professor had been arriving to get good seats since early in the morning, and the noise was unimaginable. It reminded Harry of a Quidditch match, everybody was excited and couldn't wait for it to begin.

Highmaster Petrov walked out into the middle of the Arena, and in his hand he held a staff that Harry thought looked to be a thousand years old, made of a white wood. He slammed it into the sandy ground and it made a mighty boom as it hit.

The Arena edge, which was adorned with gemstones, glowed blue briefly and the shield that protected them all from magic was removed entirely.

Finrik and Freya set the two very large black stones onto pedestals at each side of the arena, then released a series of smaller round stones that floated around them.

Petrov hit his staff again, and the stones themselves suddenly activated and began to glow a blue green colour. An image was projected above each of them at opposite sides of the Arena, one showing Hogwarts's Great Hall, the other showing what Harry imagined was Beauxbatons Grand Banquet Hall.

"Welcome to the opening ceremony of the First Tri-Wizard Exchange Duelling Tournament." Petrov said, and his voice carried without any obvious magical aid, "The Durmstrang Institute welcomes the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students, who are watching what is sure to be the first of many spectacular duels in this historic event."

There was a very loud round of applause from each of the three schools, with sound being projected from the stones themselves.

Sirius stood in the picture and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Highmaster Petrov, I am sure you can see that my own students are eager to see today's events." He said and laughed as the Hogwarts students cheered loudly again, "I also would like to thank both yourself and Madam Maxime for allowing what most thought was a ludicrous idea become possible. I hope that the Tri-Wizard Exchange will allow for a competitive and more open relationship between our schools."

Madam Maxime stood in the other projection, and with her imposing height, Harry wondered how far back the floating crystal must have moved to get her in the image.

"It is good to see that our three schools can build on the foundation of the Tournament two years ago," she said, "In time, we hope to see the Tournament return; but for now, the Exchange will show us what three of the most accomplished schools of magic in the world can accomplish together, as friends rather than enemies, in a time of great peril."

The three heads of each school bowed to each other, and then the attention fell back to Highmaster Petrov.

"Thank you Headmaster Black and Madam Maxime." He said. "Now let this tournament begin!"

He hit his staff on the floor again, creating another loud bang, and a continuous drumming rose up. Harry smiled as the opening ceremony began. He turned round to his team and smiled.

"That is our cue, those crystal stones will probably follow us, try not to make a fool of yourself, but enjoy this. I want to take this duelling cup back to Hogwarts and show that our school is as good as it has always been."

The students all nodded, and Harry saw that most held an excited sparkle in their eyes and he led them down the steps to the Arena entrance where they waited for their announcement, which was being given by a Durmstrang student called Anastasia.

"Thank you Professor Petrov, and welcome to all who are watching what is hoped to be an amazing event, now everyone please give a warm hand to the Durmstrang Institute's team, led by their mentor Viktor Krum, alumnus of the institute, Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team and Tri-Wizard Champion!"

The Durmstrang students erupted into very loud cheers that were almost deafening to Harry, and it was obvious that the home school students would greatly support their team.

The Durmstrang team walked out and waved to the floating crystals and the spectators, before lining up formally near the very centre of the Arena where they stood patiently.

"And now please give another warm hand to our cousins from the south, the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic team! Led by Fleur Delacour, alumna of the Academy and Tri-Wizard champion." Anastasia announced and a symphony of voices rang across the arena as the French school cheered for their own and the team walked out into the arena and formed another line opposite Viktor.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Right, this is us, smile and wave."

"And last but by no means least, cousins from across the sea, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Team! Led by their mentor Harrison Black-Potter! Winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the fabled Boy-Who-Lived, and still attends Hogwarts school."

Harry bit back his annoyance at Anastasia's announcement, wishing that she had just stopped at winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As they walked across the Arena, the enchanted floating crystals balls followed them, and he assumed projected his image to both of the other schools.

As the entered the centre of the Arena they formed another line opposite the others, and they formed a perfect triangle looking out at the Arena around them and waving.

The three mentors stood out in front of their students and silence held as they stepped out further and all three pointed their wands to their throats.

"We stand here as mentors to our schools." Harry announced.

"Selected because we were champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Fleur continued.

"But there were once four Tri Wizard Champions, one of us was killed." Viktor said.

Harry held up his wrist where his black and yellow bracelet sat, Viktor opened his robes to show the black and yellow bandolier that he wore over his brown jumper, and Fleur raised her own arm and showed the back and yellow ribbons that were bound around her arm and the little metal badger.

"We wish to honour our fallen friend, please join us in a minute's silence as a show of respect and remembrance." The three of them said in unison, and silence fell across the Arena and no sound came from the Stones, Harry bowed his head like his fellow mentors and the Hogwarts team, who had all known Cedric.

Once the minute had ended, the three of them looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." They said. "Now let this tournament begin!" They raised their wands and sent up a massive amount of multi-coloured sparks, and the cheers and shouts returned, drowning out all of the previous silence.

The teams walked back out of the Arena, leaving the mentors standing there smiling at each other in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"So this is it! The beginning of the Duelling Tournament and our three mentors will open the day with a duel themselves. They are moving into the very centre of the Arena, and Highmaster Petrov raises the protective shield."

Harry stood facing his friends, the three of them found the entire ceremony a bit over the top but it was the first one the and the heads wanted it to be spectacular. The sound of the commentator disappeared as the arena protections returned with a red glow of the gem stones around the edge.

The three of them upheld the formalities of official duelling, they held up their wand in front of themselves and then back to their sides, and bowed to each other before turning around and beginning to walk away for twenty paces. On the last step they turned around and waited for the start.

"Begin!"

Harry waited patiently for either Viktor or Fleur to cast first, but they didn't move, so he took a step - but as he did, two spells flew towards him, so he dodged the spells and sent some of his own.

/**********************************************************************************\

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by: Velvet Quills

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

/**********************************************************************************\


	33. Chapter 33

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**The Trap and Allure**

Harry waited patiently for either Viktor or Fleur to cast first but they didn't move, so he took a step but as he did two spells flew towards him so he dodged the spells and sent some of his own.

Fleur and Viktor's attacks had been tests, a way to get the duel started and as they traded spells and tested each other Harry got a feel for the techniques, skills and overall style of duelling.

The magic that Fleur used complicated and co-ordinated making use of charms and enchantments almost as often as curses and hexes making her magic hard to defend against as he was not always sure what she was sending at him, Viktor on the other hand was more easier to understand, he style replied on power and direct assaults to try and overwhelm an opponent.

In a one on one duel Harry would have been far more confident in his duelling abilities, but against two powerful opponents who acted on their own with such different fighting styles he could see that his usual methods of duelling would be useless, he might easily defend against one of them but the other would hit him.

He raised a blended shield of two different charms hoping that they would work together to block the curse that Viktor fired at him which Harry thought was a sensory deprivation curse and Fleur's unknown spell, but his shields failed entirely, unable to block the combined spells and he had to dodge out of the way to avoid being hit.

Realising that being on the defensive was not going to help him win or even last much longer he changed tactics switching to the offensive and began to chain spells together alternating between either opponent.

"Reducto! Confringo! Indepentama! Stupefy!" Harry muttered as part of his spell chaining along with other spells that he used non verbally as he didn't have the time to utter the spells with the speed he was casting and moving his wand.

All sixteen of his spells shone brightly as they shot away from him and directly at his opposition but not a single spell hit their mark. Fleur and Viktor unexpectedly banded together and raised a joint defence against his spells.

Harry growled with frustration and narrowed his eyes at the pair of them.

"Well if you want to gang up on me then I will make it as hard as possible" he thought to himself and he pointed his wand purposely at them and said in a firm forceful voice "Draconis Extermino!" and began to swing his wand around like it was a lasso and created a vortex of cursed dragon fire that encircled him blocking him from view for a moment as the spell lingered.

He quickly created an illusion of himself, it was poor, merely a robe held in the shape of a fallen man but it should prove a distraction.

As he put the finishing touches to his trick two spells shot through the fire and missed him by inches, he cast two more spells on himself before regaining control of the remains of his cursed fire and with a swish of his wand sent it outwards in a wave.

Fleur raised a shield around herself that glowed blue as the fire struck but left her unharmed, Viktor however cast a spell directly on himself and a green veil covered him and the fire passed over him without any harm coming to him.

Both looked at the decoy that Harry had created for a small moment and believing that he had been knocked out turned on each other and began to duel fiercely without worrying about a third person.

Harry smirked to himself he had successfully hidden himself behind a disillusionment charm and the believed him to be unconscious on the floor and their temporary alliance broken. Now that they were distracted he decided to have a bit of fun with them so he summoned a harsh and powerful win within the Arena that picked up the sand from the floor and sent it through the air into their faces where it got into their eyes, Harry placed a charm over his own face so he didn't get affected but Fleur and Viktor were not so lucky as the sand forced them to stop duelling for a moment to try and rub the sand from their watering eyes.

With the advantage now clearly with him Harry pressed forwards and struck back at them directly and he stuck them hard. His first spells were sent at Fleur and she had shielded herself while trying to get the sand from her eyes but on the fourth spell Harry smashed though it and his curse hit her wand arm and it was rendered useless as the paralysis curse did its job, but she was resilient she plucked her wand from her unresponsive hand with the remaining one and managed to cast a blue spherical shield around herself.

Fleur didn't even look back up after the shield was cast and completely ignored both Harry and Viktor turning all her attention to her paralysed limb, Harry didn't recognise the shield she used and since she did not seem to care that they were outside of it he assumed that she was very confident it would protect her.

Viktor however had used the time Harry attacked Fleur to sort himself out and now looked like he had stuck his head in a bucket of water as his hair was wet and water was dripping from his face, his eyes were red from the sand attack but he could see clearly and was looking around the Arena laughing.

"Not bad Harrison, You had me fooled but I know you are out there now"

He sent a spell at Harry's trick and the black material that Harry had conjured and arranged like his body flew into the air revealing his illusion which dissipated once revealed.

"Drop your cloaking spell before you force me to find you." Viktor called in warning and it was obvious that he was enjoying this.

Harry stayed silent and began to move away from Viktor, there was only one spell that he knew of that would work to find an invisible person, and he didn't think that the spell would work in the confines of the Arena floor as it was technically part of the entire Arena which was full of people.

Viktor didn't use the spell Harry had thought of, instead he pointed his wand firmly at the ground and sent out a white burst directly into the sand. Whatever the spells purpose Harry thought it had failed as Viktor didn't know where he was and Harry didn't see or feel any reaction to the magic, but just as he raised his wand to hit him, Viktor slammed one foot into the spot the spell had hit and a ripple sped across the arena floor and Harry felt a slight disturbance in the sand below him and he immediately had to roll out of the way of a spell Viktor had sent directly at him not even a second later.

Having been discovered he flicked his wand at himself and cancelled all of his concealment charms and revealed himself to the Arena.

"Nice spell Viktor, you will have to teach me that at some time." Harry stated before sending a very large chain of spells straight at the Bulgarian seeker, who expertly dodged and defended against them and began to return the same rate of spell fire.

Fleur on the other hand was still within her spherical bubble shield and looked to have regained the full use of her arms but didn't look interested in intervening yet and just observed them.

Harry didn't want to pause to defend himself against Viktor so he chose to use a risky move, he sent his spells at any Viktor used on him and they met head on in mid-air and exploded or in some cases ricocheting away and into the Arena shield which absorbed the magic.

This was a move Harry had seen the Durmstrang students use in a lesson, and it took a lot of concentration to match an opponent's spells as they would only be stopped if they were matched in strength and if the spells could actually intersect the other.

It was a very risky move as Harry not only had to know what spells Viktor was using and what attributes they had, but also had to quickly use a spell that could stop it, even a moments delay could cause him to be hit by a spell of fail to defend himself and after a few moments of successfully stopping his spells one spell was stronger than he had believed and Viktor's spell overpowered his own and a purple light hit him square in the chest pushing him backwards towards the Arena shield.

Harry wheezed slightly trying to regain his breath as the spell had knocked it out of him, but he thought himself fortunately that the spell had not done more damage and he could feel his chest was tight and knew it would be badly bruised and wouldn't be surprised if he had cracked a rib or two.

Viktor looked smug but in his determination to overpower Harry he had forgotten about Fleur, her shield had dissipated on its own and when it did she re-joined the duel with a vengeance using a spell Harry had never used before that spread out of her wand in long wispy black tendrils of smoke that sought out Viktor and ensnared him within ins tendrils before entirely encircling him and trapping him inside.

Breathing heavily still Harry took a shaky step forward and held his wand up and directed it at Fleur ready to defend against whatever magic she has used to trap Viktor, the magic had made Harry's hair stand up on end and an acrid metallic tang lingered on his tongue, whatever it was it felt wrong and gave him a sick feeling deep in his stomach like it was forbidden.

Fleur walked forward purposefully but had not even tried to use the same spell on him, instead she held her wand at her side and just looked at him mischievously, not trusting her intentions Harry did not lower his guard and began to form a spell in his mind when all of sudden she did something unexpected that stopped him from thinking of anything.

She smiled.

It was not a normal smile, for this smile held a power to it, her very skin glowed brightly and her hair looked like it was made of starlight. His eyes were drawn to her dark blue fluttering eyes and she began to walk towards him with grace Harry had never seen and a sweet soft music began to enter his mind.

The music was beautiful and calming, and it made his wand arm relax and he felt the need to dance with the beautiful creature in front of him, his adolescent body cried out for him to run forwards and let go of all thought.

But a small voice in his mind, almost unnoticeable through the music

"I don't want to dance."

But Harry's heard it and it caused him regain sense for just a moment, but a moment was all he needed to think clearly. Harry threw up every barrier and wall he could in his mind using the skills of Occlumency and blocked out the magical music and blinked.

The allure that Fleur had surprisingly projected at him broke instantly, and he saw that she looked shocked to see his wand rise up to meet her and she stepped backwards.

"Nice use of the Veela allure" Harry applauded, "I had forgotten your dual heritage, which must be a handy skill to have."

"You are the first I have seen to fight the allure." She said in awe, "Even Bill cannot! I have never seen such resistance."

Harry smiled and felt himself blush "What can I say, I know my own mind. Using beauty as a weapon, well I think I will never underestimate beautiful women in my life now."

Fleur laughed lightly but Harry could see that she was still looking at him oddly "No you shouldn't."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry said silently in his mind and the red light exited his wand and hit the distracted Part-Veela and her wand flew into the air and Harry caught it expertly. Harry smiled at her "You distracted me, and I distracted you, all's fair."

Fleur nodded and bowed to him acknowledging her defeat and then the arena barrier flashed and sound of the students and spectators assaulted them, and the cheers from the projections joined the ear splitting noise.

Harry handed Fleur her wand back, which she took gratefully and she ended the spell she had used to trap Viktor and when he reappeared from the smoke he did not look happy.

"I did not know you knew such magic." He said annoyed "You hit me from behind."

Fleur smirked "You should keep you guard up Viktor, and my fiancé taught me that spell, he learnt it in an Egyptian tomb."

The three of them shook hands and smiled and laughed at the oddness that placed the three of them against each other and they held no grudges at all.

"HARRISON BLACK-POTTER WINS THE DUEL BETWEEN THE MENTORS DEFEATING FLEUR DELACOUR THROUGH HER VEELA ALLURE, AFTER SHE DEFEATED VIKTOR KRUM THROUGH THE USE OF WHAT I AM TOLD IS AN ANCIENT TRAP SPELL USED TO PREVENT ESCAPE!" Anastasia announced loudly over the noise "THEY PROVIDED US WITH A GREAT DUEL, LETS GIVE THEM ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

The three schools cheered and clapped loudly and the Harry smiled awkwardly while Viktor just stood impassive, being used to the attention and cheers from his Quidditch career, Fleur on the other hand seem to bask from the attention she was being given which made Harry make sure his occlumency shields were still up to prevent her from influencing him again.

Highmaster Petrov walked forwards and calmed down the spectators using loud booms his staff made as he slammed it down.

"I think I speak for everybody when I say that our three champions showed exemplary skills in this opening event." Petrov announced, "I hope that in the coming weeks we shall see the same sportsmanship from all of the teams that are competing in the duelling tournament."

"This event is to showcase that even though we do not live close to each other and are from different schools and countries we do have something in common. Magic binds us together and it brings us together now so that we may learn from each other." He continued uncharacteristically motivating tone "We may be competing against one and other, but as shown by the champions lasting friendships can be forged even between very different people."

"That was well said Highmaster Petrov" Sirius said graciously, "I would also commend each of the champions for an outstanding demonstration of skill and power. Let the tournament continue and do your best, but above all else have fun!"

"This was a good show, we hope that the tournament will be a success and that all participants will follow the example of the champions." Maxime said "We would not want for any sour feelings to arise from this exchange, we can be competitive but at the end of the tournament leave as friends."

"In the tri wizard tournament, the goblet of fire is lit marking the start of the tournament" Petrov announced and as he spoke three students walked out levitating something under a sheet, "The exchange will continue that tradition in a different fashion. Three schools have come together with fires of burning team spirit and rivalry, and today those fires shall light the Brazier of Bonds!"

The sheet was pulled away to reveal a golden pedestal shaped like a pyramid, into the three sides was an alcove inside was each of the school crests, the capstone of the pyramid was missing and had a small empty basin on top.

The students settled the brazier down in the centre of the arena and at once the small scrying crystals swarmed around it to broadcast the images to the other schools. Once it was in place they summoned golden bowls which each took towards one of the three mentors before bowing with the bowl held out above them like an offering.

"This is the first exchange to take place so the first fires will need to be lit." Petrov explained "and that honour is given to each of the mentors and each head of school." And from his pocket he pulled out two glass balls which he passed to both Harry and Fleur.

Harry looked at the glass orb and saw that inside were frozen flames and the glass ball was sealed with the Hogwarts crest.

"We will cast the first fires which will burn for as long as our three schools stand." Petrov said loudly and he pulled out his wand and sent a small burst of flame at the golden bowl as did Viktor at the same time and the fire met within the bowl and mixed and produced a dark green flame.

Harry pulled out his wand and opened the glass ball allowing the fire to pour out as he sent his own fire at the Hogwarts bowl which then produced a white fire. Fleur did the same for her school and the fire turned yellow.

Each student in the team took a turn stepping forward and added their own fire to the bowl and with each person the spark of fire grew larger and the heat grew hotter and when the members of each team added their spirit to the magical fire the golden bowls seemingly melted in the heat leaving the fire to sit in mid-air burning merrily.

"Our three champions will not ignite the brazier opening the tournament and the brazier will burn until the last day of the tournament when each school will be returned their fires until the brazier is to be lit again."

Harry shivered slightly, this was one part of the ceremony he had not been looking forward to, the fires were magical, the bowls that had created them enchanted the fire and it allowed them to be held.

He reached out towards the white Hogwarts fire hesitantly not knowing how it would react and to his surprise the fire reacted immediately and coated his aloft hand with fire that was warm but did not burn him or feel hot at all.

Fleur and Viktor did the same and the three of them walked towards the brazier and looked at it, it was a simple design but it was beautiful in its craftsmanship. The three of them stood holding their fire looking at the golden pyramid and waited for the signal.

BOOM.

With the strike of Petrov's staff the three of them thrust their hands out in front of them directly at the alcoves and the fire poured from their hands in a large torrent of fire and heat, after what felt like an hour all of the fires on their hands left entirely and burnt in the alcoves.

They burnt on their own for number of moments before sparks erupted on the capstone and a large fire erupted from the top burning in the three colours of the fires below, the colours swirled and mixed together but each could be discerned in the fire.

"The tournament has started, let the duelling begin!" Anastasia said loudly through the silence that lingered after the fires were lit.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please remember to leave a **Review** about the chapter.

If you have not already please **Favorite** and **add to your Communities** please!

Beta'd by: Myself

Please add a review with your interest and I will PM you.

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	34. Chapter 34

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**Duo of Duels**

Harry returned to his team mates who were in an antechamber changing into official duelling attire.

For the males it was long sleeved white shirts with a cuffs, over which they wore a black silk wait coat with a high collar and buttoned at the shoulder with a the Hogwarts crest in gold on the back and black trousers with dragon skin boots.

Women on the other hand wore the white shirt with a short corset over that which matched the men's waistcoat but was larger and hung down to their knees like a coat, they also wore trousers in black but their boots came above the thighs.

The design of the official duelling wizarding wardrobe had come from France a few hundred years ago, it was traditional but also prevented concealed weapons and freer movement that the English's who still wore full robes traditionally.

"That was a good duel Harry." Neville said buttoning his cuffs "You really showed what you can do out there."

Harry smiled lightly, the truth was that wasn't the hardest he had every duelled and that had been a friendly duel "I know, now it is your turn to show the schools what you can do Neville. Can't have them thinking you are still a squib now can we."

Neville snorted and flushed a little and mumbled something that Harry didn't hear and Harry didn't want to push his friend too much.

"Harrison how did you overcome the allure of Fleur?" Ernie asked boldly "Never seen a women any more beautiful than she was, she radiated starlight."

Neville and Harry exchanged amused looks but didn't laugh both didn't want to hurt Ernie's feelings.

"I don't actually know" Harry said dumbly and feeling a little self-conscious and rubbed the back of his head and messed up his hair which made him glad that Aunt Dromeda wasn't here. "I could just sort of tell that magic was trying to influence me and it made me break out of her allure."

The rest of the team seemed to just shrug it off and went back to getting ready but they did seem too looked at Harry differently.

"You should have seen him." Neville whispered and he sniggered lightly trying to hide his amusement "some of the other younger students seemed to melt on the spot."

Harry looked over the fourth years and saw that some of them looked dazed and out of sorts and frowned.

"They had better snap out of it before they duel if it is their turn today."

Fleur had been trying to defeat him not sabotage his team, he had no idea just how far reaching her allure had been.

"They will." Neville reassured him "If only so you don't curse them or make them swim in that cold lake every day."

"I wouldn't do that" Harry said in mock horror "I would give them two days off at least."

They laughed loudly and once they finished getting changed the ladies came out and when they did he noticed that each of them looked like they had spent some time in front of a mirror, their hair and make-up had been done, and some of the girls hair had changed completely.

"Do you know how this tournament will work Harry?" Susan asked and the boys all noticed her curvy figure as she walked forward.

"I know that in the next few minutes we will know a lot more and from what I have been told the way the tournament will be run is based solely on chance." Harry said cryptically not wanting to give everything away and even he wasn't sure how the three events would be decided. "But I do know that you should all prepare yourselves for a possible duel, any of you could need to duel in the next few hours."

They returned to the Arena when they heard the bell toll and walked out through their entrance and waited for the next party of the opening ceremony.

"The duelling event shall be decided by the fires you all created" Petrov announced once all the teams were assembled "It will decide that we shall start with the Singles, Doubles or Team events. We have already drawn the order of the duels and they have been sealed to prevent any tampering."

Petrov pulled out four glass balls from his pocket each a different colour and threw them into the top of the brazier basin where they sat within the dancing fires and dimmed the light in the Arena and everyone watched the fires eagerly.

It took a few minutes but one of the glass balls shattered and released a thick purple cloud of smoke which had the word "DOUBLES" written within it, then the second ball shattered releasing a green cloud and "TEAMS" and then the final ball released red smoke and the last category of the tournament "SINGLES."

"The First duelling event shall be the Double Matches!" Petrov announced and he was handed a golden envelope by one of his assistants which he opened and pulled out a parchment, "Todays matches shall be as follows:"

Hogwarts Sixth Years Versus Beauxbatons Sixth Years

Beauxbatons Fourth Years Versus Durmstrang Fourth Years

Durmstrang Fourth Years Versus Hogwarts Fourth Years

"There will be three rounds with a time limit of fifteen minutes only, two points may be won for each opponent that is defeated. Mentors ready your students the first round will begin in only three minutes."

Harry turned to the assembled students and nodded encouragingly "So Hermione and Sue you are up first with Joshua and Jullian up last." He said and turned to everyone else "Take your seats and be ready to cheer for our team."

Harry led them down to the steps that led down to the Arena floor "We do not have long here, you two need to be careful but you should do well in this duel. I have watched them in lessons and it would seem that will be easy for you to defeat if you work together."

"I am actually nervous" Hermione admitted and she tried to control her breathing.

"Hermione you have been in more tense situations than this." Susan laughed "think of this as just another lesson."

"She is right Hermione, You fought Death Eaters only a few months ago." Harry pointed out "compared to them this should be a walk in the library for you."

Hermione nodded but her breathing did not slow down.

"Now my last bit of advice" Harry said smirking "Go out there and enjoy yourselves, this is chance to really push yourselves and just do you best."

He paused and nodded "yep, that is me done being a mentor, now go through the barrier I have a duel to watch."

They both looked at him and laughed at his humour and stepped through the barrier which flashed red briefly and they entered the protected Arena.

o-O-o

Harry returned to his seats and set next to Neville who saved him a space and looked out onto the Arena floor where Hermione and Susan stood opposite their opponents, form what he knew they were Arno and Bellec, and if he remembered correctly Arno was the better dueller.

"And the first match of this Duelling Tournament is between Hogwarts School and the Beauxbaton Academy!" Anastasia announced, "From the Hogwarts we have Hermione Granger and Susan Bones and From Beauxbaton we have Arno Dorien and François Bellec! And Outsteps Professor Herrmann to explain the rules of this duel."

Herrmann walked out dressed in formal robes but they were white and Harry wondered if they were official refereeing robes.

"Now this duel will be split into three sets, in each set your school will score a possibility of two points for each opponent that you knock out or are rendered immobile. You are free to use which ever magic that you desire the only thing you cannot use is magic that will leave lasting and irreversible damage to an opponent and of course the three unforgivable curses are also banned from use."

"That doesn't actually put great limits on the magic they can use." Daphne muttered next to Harry "Even a small and simple spell could do lasting damage."

"True" Harry agreed and he saw her point, "But this is a formal duel and these are the international rules of duelling, I wouldn't worry too much they can handle themselves."

"I know, its not them I am worried about." Daphne and she pointed her chin at Joshua and Julian where they were sitting watching eagerly.

"The set will last thirty minutes and each will have a ten minute break between them to patch up injuries and revive fallen members." Herman finished "The duel will begin with the flash of the Arena Barrier and will end at the sound of a horn. Do you understand these rules?"

Both pairs nodded the agreement and the Professor nodded gruffly "You shall follow duelling courtesy and take your positions as I leave, remember to only start once you see the flash."

The Professor strode out of the Arena quickly as the two pairs presented their wands and bowed to each other before turning around and walked away from each other and then settling into their duelling stances.

"The two pairs are ready and now wait for the start of the match!" Anastasia announced "let's hope that our scrying crystals can keep pace with what we hope will be a fast passed duel."

Harry sat with tapping his hands to the side of his legs watching intently, he looked carefully at Hermione and saw that she was watching her opponents critically and she had her scary exam fury expression on display which made Harry smile despite his worry, Susan on the other hand was much more relaxed and just stared back at her opponents like you would bird in the sky.

"BEGIN!" a loud voice shouted and the Arena flashed green for a moment.

"AND THE DUEL BEGINS!" the announced said pointlessly as the moment the barrier had flash the four of them had immediately began to duel and it became a massive clash of magic and shield charms for a couple of minutes.

Susan and Hermione worked well together they had been working on this for weeks and now it seemed that the hard work was paying off, they were defending each other and striking together in unison and both Arno and François were being overwhelmed by their team work slowly.

But that changed suddenly when Arno struck out on his own and used a spell that knocked his partner aside and pushed the girls backwards. The French team booed for the lack of teamwork from their side of the Arena and Harry had to admit that they had a point.

Susan was the first on her feet and she sent a triple combination of stunning, disarming and blinding charms at François before he could get back to his feet and his partner realised his mistake and tried to help him but missed the blinding curse and Francios cried out in shock as the curse hit him.

Hermione reacted just a moment after Susan with her own volley of spells and just like her partner sent them at the weak link, in quick succession six spells flew from her wand each overcoming the hasty shield charms Arno tried to create and sent his partner barrelling into the side of the Arena barrier.

"They work well together." Ernie said appreciatively "You did good partnering them together Harrison."

Harry grunted in reply and continued to watch carefully, Arno was the better dueller of the French pair and now he was facing two skilled witches and as he duelled Harry realised that he was duelling better now.

"That's not good." He muttered to himself.

"You realised it as well." Draco asked from behind him "Without having to worry about his partner he can devote all his attention to them without worry what his partner was doing."

Arno was not taking the duel lightly now and he was duelling fiercely and with every spell he used he pushed the girls further backwards and it was clear that he was strong, but the girls were not out yet, they must have communicated between them as suddenly dropped all defence and attacked him head on.

The spells were exchanged quickly and they were only on dodging and moving around to avoid being hit but it seemed to confuse Arno for a moment but once he realised what they were doing he used the spell he had used earlier that had knocked them off their feet and it looked like it was used at twice the power as the girls were sent a lot further into the air and he sent two body binding curses at them in mid-air.

"It's over" Draco said dismissively "They lost the round."

Harry glared at him but didn't disagree and Arno definitely thought he had won as he began to turn away and cheer but his spells had flown true but Hermione from mid-air and flying backwards sent her own spell at him and great silver ropes flew from her wand before she was hit with the body bind.

Susan had not been hit by her spell by sheer luck as it streaked passed her left elbow and she landed heavily but she was still armed and crouched down ready to strike back but realised that she was the only one left standing.

"They were lucky" Neville said happily "They won the round but that was close, I thought it would have been a double knock out."

"Yeah so did I" Harry said and he let out the breath he was holding, "But they have the measure of each other now the next round will be different."

"Harry, aren't you supposed to be down there?" Terry asked "Fleur is meeting her pair at the Arena portal."

Cursing himself for forgetting Harry stood and rushed down the steps to meet Hermione and Susan.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he reached them.

"Yeah fine!" Hermione said waiving him off but she was clutching her ribs as she moved

"That was not an easy win." Susan admitted "I was lucky not to get hit but his spell."

Harry nodded in agreement and flicked out his wand and waved it over Hermione's ribs and ran a diagnostic charm, "You have bruised them, and nothing is broken. You both did great but you know now what they are like, Arno is a great dueller but had an independent streak, François is good enough but I don't think he can handle duelling more than one person at a time."

"I can't believe he cursed his own partner." Hermione stated looking at the opsonising side and it was clear that Fleur was having stern words with him.

"I have nothing more to offer you both," Harry told them after a moment when they looked at him expectedly "You are here because you are skilled now I want you to show off that skill, this round I want you to get win two to zero, focus on what you know of them and yourselves."

"Harry!" Hermione complained "You are supposed to be a mentor!"

"I am" Harry laughed "I am mentoring you on how to read your opponent in a duel, you have to understand it for your selves!"

"Fine." Hermione said stubbornly "But if we lose it will be your fault."

"You won't lose." Harry chuckled, "Not unless you throw those wands away and try to fight with your fists."

He received a warning that the next set was about to begin so he left the Arena and returned to his seat.

"How are they?" Neville asked concerned looking at both Hermione and Susan returning to their starting points.

"Good, they were taken by surprise by Dorien's bad team work." Harry reported "But they should be fine."

"That could be their downfall" Matthew Jessop said excitedly "they cannot work as a pair and they can be picked of easily, just like in Quidditch."

"Shut up Matt!" Lydia said smacking him on the back of the head, "Not everything is like Quidditch."

"He is not wrong." Aliesha said looking out at the French pair and didn't say anything else.

Harry looked at her strangely, she had been very quiet since the Formal Challenge but he was not sure how social she was back home so he wasn't sure if he should be worried about her,.

"The First match ended Two to One to the Hogwarts team!" said the booming voice of Anastasia, "In an unexpected twist the French team failed at basic team work but by fluke the Susan Bones managed to avoid the body bind curse sent at her, while Hermione Granger stuck back! It's anyone's guess who will win this next bout."

The next duel begun just like the first and it became clear that Arno and François were not working well together and their spells were being impeded by their shields. The girls took this advantage and when Arno made the mistake of shattering a shield charm his partner had cast with his own spell they struck at him with full force and managed to knock him out and his partner surprised by the team work followed after an exchange of spells and his defences were overwhelmed.

Even though the Hogwarts team had now won their duel they had to finish the last round as every point would count by the end of the tournament, and the duel had lasted much longer than the first and second, the French boys had finally pulled their act together and worked as a team and it paid off as they managed to hit Susan and disarm her after they had distracted Hermione with defending against a bunch of courses that couldn't be blocked or dodged.

Which left Hermione facing two opponent's on her own and they surrounded her and she was left to shield only, not able to let up for even a moment otherwise should would have a curse to the back.

"Come on Hermione!" Harry said urgently "Think!"

The noise within the Arena was incredible, with the cheering from each of the teams and all three schools it was impossible to hear what was said in the Arena and it was hard to even hear the announcer.

Harry watched in surprise as Hermione in the midst of the shielding and countering managed to conjure a flock of yellow birds which multiplied quickly.

"BIRDS?" Harry spluttered shocked.

There was a round of laughter from the Arena at seeing her defend with this yellow flock above her head, but that laughed turned to surprise in an instant as she managed to point her wand at François and she must have said a spell as her flock of birds descended on him and attacked.

François was shocked by their actions and he wasn't able to stop them and his distraction was all Hermione needed to disarm and immobilize him which left her facing Arno on her own.

"That was –"Neville said slack jawed.

Harry laughed loudly which drew looks from his team, "a very good use of transfiguration, and she has done that before!"

The remainder of the duel became a stalemate between them, each was trying to be as creative as possible trying to surprise the other but nothing was working and they tried to use simple spells and powerful duelling spells but they matched each other.

The time was ticking by now and it was getting into the last thirty seconds of the longest duel so far and it seemed that it was going to end in a tie but Arno over reached himself with a spell and left an opening which Hermione saw and reacted to.

A Stunning spell shot straight from her wand and darted towards him and it looked like Hogwarts would get another knock out when the horn sounded.

The Barrier flashed red and then Hermione's spell hit its mark stunning Arno on the spot.

"The First match of the Tournament is over!" Anastasia announced "This bout ended in a draw as Mr Dorien was stunned after the horn sounded, but the winner of the match was HOGWARTS SCHOOL!"

Cheering erupted from the Hogwarts team and a massive cheer came from the stone projection as Hogwarts reacted to the news that they had won the first duel of the tournament.

Harry went and brought back Susan and Hermione to the Hogwarts stands and they were welcomed with hugs and pats to the back, they had won the first duel and two more would follow but for now they could celebrate their win.

Over the next three hours they watched as the fourth year Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students had duelled and it had ended with Durmstrang winning with four points to Beauxbatons winning two points. When the Durmstrang pair duelled Harry made sure to watch carefully as his fourth years would face them next and the pair had also watched.

The duel had been between Joshua Danvers and Jullian Creid from Hogwarts and Jon Karlsnark and Albert Stroutz from Durmstrang. That duel had been very close and everyone was on the edges of their seats neither school or team knew who would win as they were so closely matched.

The first round had been won by Durmstrang, two points to one and Joshua had been left standing on his own and had managed to last six minutes before being totally overwhelmed but took down one opponent as he himself was knocked out.

The second round had been almost a reverse of the first as Hogwarts had won two points to one and ended with Joshua duelling Jon in a rematch from the last round and this time Joshua was able to strike back without worry about Albert who he had been knocked out in both rounds, and it ended when Joshua struck with a very powerful blasting curser breaking the shield charms that Jon had created and blended together and hit him with a leg locker curse and disarming spell simultaneously.

The last round had caused a great round of applause as both Joshua and Jon had duelled against each other again and had managed to knock each other out of the match at the same time leaving their partners to duel alone but they had not been able to beat the other leaving the match in duel in a draw.

The Hogwarts team had been very happy when they finally left the Arena for the day, they were leading in the tournaments by one point and it was hoped they could actually win.

o-O-o

Back in the Hogwarts living quartered everyone quickly left for their rooms to get out of the stiff and formal duelling attire, it wasn't uncomfortable but in it you didn't feel like you could relax.

Harry was in the middle of unbuttoning the tunic when he felt eyes boring into him from behind him, and he looked round to find Draco staring at him frowning and he flushed slightly before schooling his features.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked resigned knowing that any conversation between them would end up heated.

"Where did you learn to duel like that?" he demanded "You should not be that good."

Harry was not entirely sure of the boys tone but he had also inadvertently complimented him, and seemed impressed, but Harry wondered at that, Draco would rather die before complimenting him.

"I had good teachers" Harry shrugged. "Lord Black and Mad Eye Moody were just two of my tutors and I think you know both of their reputations."

Draco shivered at the mention of the retired ex auror, even though his encounter had been with an imposter it was obviously still a sore subject, but he returned his features to what could termed him normal face: indifference and distain.

"Well it would seem Lord Black can teach a mere half-blood something after all."

"Yes because my blood status matters so much." Harry snorted but Draco turned away to finish getting changed and ignored him.

"Don't mind him Harry" Neville said quietly, "You know that you are twice the wizard he is, and with his father in prison he probably wanted to get you back and had realised that it would be stupid to try."

Harry nodded but didn't agree with his friend, Draco was an accomplished dueller himself and Harry had often thought he had received further training that summer and it was probably from the Death Eaters, Draco was still a threat to him but only if he was severely pushed.

"How do you think the people back at school are saying about the duels?" Neville asked changing the subject.

"Probably all wanting to learn how to do half the magic that was shown today." Harry laughed "Madam Prince will be furious by now with her books being removed to learn more advanced magic."

"It's a shame Professor Lupin is still off sick" Terry said pulling on a jumper "No one will want to approach Snape to ask for his help, Lupin is the better teacher."

"Snape is a bad teacher" Ernie agreed "But he does know the subject matter better than most and probably knows the darker side more than Lupin."

"Lupin is a werewolf, how much darker can you get?" Terry pointed out and the room and everyone froze and most looked towards Harry.

Harry felt heat sore through his blood at the comment but let it pass and didn't rise to it knowing that it was an ingrained fear and uncertainty that was attached to Lycanthropes.

"Well Lupin is only dark under the power of the moon so I would say that he is quite light really." Neville said uneasily looking between Harry and Terry, the latter who was looking a little scared.

"Oh Remus is dark" Harry said mockingly "If you ever see him in the morning after he is just woken up and you knock over his first cup of hot chocolate you would run for the hills."

The tension in the room evaporated at they all laughed and they returned to talking freely, Harry finished getting changed and went out into the living quarters and pulled out the work that he needed to do for his next enchanting class, reading four chapters regarding the construction of magical glass.

Enchanting was interesting to Harry but like the staff magic he did not have the time to learn it and some of it really bored him, so far he had learnt out to melt down metals and reshape them into something else, but also how to extract metal from ores. But it was the enchantments placed within the materials that intrigued him most and it gave him many ideas.

Once done with his reading he set up a cauldron in a secluded corner and set about creating a potion that he had thought about making since he had been in the Black Lodge. Making a potion from scratch was not easy and was incredibly complicated, he sat with a mountain of potions texts and ingredient compendiums trying to find a way to create what he wanted but it was elusive.

He created five different potions from scratch all of which were of his own make and none of them did what he wanted, or more accurately they did nothing. Two of the brews had created adverse effects of vapours which he trapped with magic and dispelled and vanished the contents quickly.

After three hours of test, errors and research he was no further forward than he was when he first set the cauldron up he was just finishing a final attempt which resulted in another failure and growled with annoyance that he just couldn't get it to work was about to pick the cauldron up and throw it when Neville sat down with him.

"Easy Harry." Neville said in warning "throwing that cauldron won't help and it might melt half the castle."

Harry glared at Neville who only smiled at him.

"Well whatever is in that cauldron might actually do something" Neville said "And by the way you have kind of stunk the room out."

Harry flicked out his wand and used the odour removal charm he knew and cast it around the room and cleared up his potion kit and put it aside as Neville pulled out some of his own work and Harry sat looking through one of the books Neville had pulled out and distracted himself but after a one chapter he realised that Neville was struggling with a transfiguration essay.

"Need some help Nev?" Harry offered "That lesson was not easy but I should be able to help you with that essay."

Neville nodded "Please, I still struggle with Transfiguration but I can do the magic."

Harry smiled encouragingly and he saw how awkward Neville was talking about his skills "Your magic is not the problem here Neville, its your understanding of the subject and its applications that is holding you back."

"Can you help?" Neville asked "I thought McGonagall was bad enough but here they seem to expect more and judge you based on your magical prowess."

"You only have to ask." Harry told him sincerely "a wise man once told me that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those that ask for it. I think that there what he told me is very true, asking for help is not a weakness so do not be ashamed to ask."

"Thanks Harry." Neville said gratefully and they sat working through the previous lessons notes and magic so that Neville understood the basis of the lesson and would be able to get the essay done and would actually understand more.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please remember to leave a **Review** about the chapter.

If you have not already please **Favorite** and **add to your Communities** please!

Beta'd by: Myself

Please add a review with your interest and I will PM you.

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	35. Chapter 35

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Headmasters Duties**

In Hogwarts Castle the Headmaster stood resting against the mantle of the fire in the Staff Room waiting for all of the staff to arrive for an end of term meeting to discuss what was happening in the school and its future direction.

While Sirius was gazing into the burning fire his lips were formed a smug smile as he remembered what they had all seen today, that smug smile had once signalled to the Hogwarts Professors that mischief and chaos were coming to the school with a new prank being planned, but now he was older and he had other reasons to look smug.

The Tri-Wizard Exchange opening ceremony had happened only that morning and everything had worked according to plan, the use of the scrying stones worked flawlessly and they had watched as the three teams lit the brazier and created the everlasting fires that would forever light the braziers, and they had watched the opening demonstration, a duel between the three school mentors and they had showcased their skills and strength to each school.

Harry had won the duel after defeating Fleur who had previously defeated Viktor, but the demonstration showed just how three schools could teach their students how to use magic and no matter the differences in the magic what they could accomplish was remarkable.

The three of them had clearly shown to everyone that they were both powerful and skilled and the magic they used spoke volumes to the type of witch and wizards they were, but it had been Harry who had Sirius' sole attention throughout.

The Headmaster had walked a very fine line that morning watching the duel thought the scrying stone projection as he himself was on display to not only his school but the others through the same device. As the Headmaster he could not show any bias towards his students or look like he feared the result as it would show that Hogwarts was a lesser school, As Lord Black he could not allow himself to show the world any kind of weakness that could be later used against him. But as the adoptive father of the boy who was duelling a witch and wizard much older than himself without anyway to help he was terrified, but in equal parts both nervous and exhilarated.

As Sirius watched Harry he realised just how skilled he was and he had gone toe to toe against opponents who were both highly accomplished and graduated adults, he remembered what Alastor had said about Harry after Sirius returned to the Black Lodge.

"_I wish more of my old auror squads had even half the skill your kid had Black," Alastor said gruffly as he fiddled with his fake leg with his wand "You have a fighter in him and if he pushed himself hard enough he would be near enough unstoppable with further training and discipline." _

At the time Sirius had just been amused as Harry had somehow managed to jinx Alastor's leg and he had managed to get the better of him in one of the attacks and thought the ex auror was just nursing his broken ego but now Sirius realised just what he had meant.

When he duelled he was enthralling to watch, he moved with such confidence and determination and it was matched by the look on his face, his green eyes could almost pierce something with their intensity, but it was the mere level of magic and power that Harry displayed that was awe inspiring, at Harry's age the Marauders were still learning to duel, and it had taken another three years for them to get to Harrys current level.

Since Sirius had intervened in Harry's life at the beginning of the last school year it was clear that Harry had greatly improve and had grown into the dueller he now was. Sirius thought back to their duels in the Black Country Estate and compared it to what he saw that today and realise just how far Harry's duelling style had developed.

Harry's duelling style was unique but Sirius had watched it carefully and could see where Harry been inspired by and recognised their origins. He had taken what he had seen in Sirius' memories of James and Lily duelling and their individual styles and skills and assimilated parts of them into his own style.

There was another layer to his style that used brash and bold uses of magic which Sirius had been surprised to see taken from his own style of duelling, but Harry instead of using it to overwhelm an opponent, used it to lead them to attack and draw them in to counterattack.

"What would you think if you saw him now old friend" Sirius muttered thinking of James and wondered who would win a duel between father and son, James had been very good and had proven that time and again and had even duelled Voldemort twice but Sirius believed that Harry may have overtaken him even now at his young age.

"Sirius!" said a stern tones Scottish accent that made Sirius jump and catch the hem of his robes in the fire.

Sirius saw Minerva standing in the doorway watching him with her brow raised and a look of disapproval clear on her face, he quickly trod on his hem to put out the smouldering hem and gave her a questioning look.

"I remember that smile you are wearing" she said walking into the room and taking a seat and looking at him over her glasses "It was worn by a small Gryffindor boy for a week during which there was a series of pranks which involved the Slytherin tables plates and goblets being bewitched to throw their contents over their users randomly."

Sirius snorted he had forgotten about that prank and he had actually never been caught by the teachers and it had been a prank he had pulled on his own without any help from the Marauders, all of whom had actually been caught for their own pranks over that month.

"Ah I remember that little incident, if I remember correctly that culprit was never caught."

Minerva pinned him with a look that instilled fear into younger students "No we knew who the culprit was but we didn't have the proof to put them in detention, but their smile told us exactly who it was."

"What can I say I was proud of my handiwork, not only was my little prank successful but you didn't pin it on me either unlike James and Remus who you placed in detention for a month for theirs." Sirius said fondly "But in this instance I am not planning an elaborate prank or a bit of fun for the school, No I was just thinking back on the ceremony today."

"It was impressive, just like all of our students who duels today" she admitted as she was served tea by an elf "Harrison has come a long way in a short amount of time, but it is a shame that he cannot have a normal life."

"Normal life?" Sirius asked "I don't think there would have been such a thing in the Potter Household if things had been different and there was not a Dark Lord hell bent on killing us all. But I agree with your sentiment."

"Have you heard anything from the ministry or the Order about their activities?" she asked taking a sip of her tea and regarding him over the rim.

"Not much" Sirius admitted "The ministry is being tight lipped but I think that is only because of Scrimgeour, I have spoken to Amelia and all I could get out of her is that things are not good. Alastor's contacts abroad have reported that Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange along with Alecto and Amycus Carrow have been seen in Northern Europe, apparently they have been reaching out to some of the Grindelwald lieutenants, their causes were not identical but his followers are sympathetic to the Death Eater's."

"That is disconcerting, we do not want their numbers increasing anymore. It is understandable that the Lestrange's and Carrows are sent to Europe, they have familial ties there and they even participated in the Grindelwald Wars. The Lestrange brothers only attended Hogwarts as they couldn't attend Durmstrang as they had created so many enemies, the school received many angry owls regarding their enrolment." Minerva stated with distaste "When do you next have to go to London?"

Sirius hummed in consideration that was all news to him. His family had been friends with the Lestrange's, Bella's marriage to Rodolphus was proof to that but he had never liked them so had never paid any attention if such things were discussed. It irked him that he didn't know their true mission in Europe, they didn't have a spy in his ranks as Snape was not helpful to Sirius or the Order any longer but with Harry at Durmstrang it was not a great leap to think they were planning to strike at the school and he knew that they were trying to gain more support from the continent that was the reason he had created the exchange to try and get support away from them.

"Tomorrow" Sirius said after a large delay and he smiled apologetically for his lapse "I need to speak with the Department of Magical Education about the school fees before we make the change official, I think that Scrimgeour is riding the backbench on this issue but we shall see."

They sat talking for a few more minutes about the current affairs of the country and the news of the muggle families that had been killed in towns and villages around Hogwarts and what it would mean for Hogwarts and the Ministry when eventually the other teachers arrived and they sat about waiting for their final fellow professors to arrive.

The plan that Sirius had set forth when he took control of the school was beginning to bare some new fruits or at the very least buds. He had spoken at length with the Goblins at Gringotts, the Governors, and fifty different parents with students from all backgrounds and the new tuition fees would go into effect the following year.

Some of the parents and governors had not been happy with his proposed changes to the fees since some received free schooling at Hogwarts as they were subsidised by the Ministry others felt they were paying too much and thought the criteria for the bands too strict. Sirius practically silenced any argument by pointing out that Hogwarts offered a premium education to those who would pay for the tuition, the school houses and feeds the students and gives them thorough healthcare, he also implied that the fees could be reduced greatly if the Ministry through their full support at the school and closed the Ministry run schools and they had then approved the agreed fees.

The next steps that Sirius had taken with the support of the four heads of houses was to meet with each Professor to discuss their set subject, they went through all of the current materials, tests and curriculum and looked for areas that could be improved or developed further.

They had started with a review of the core subjects offered to first to fifth years that were compulsory;

Minerva and Filius's subject remained almost untouched by the changes, Charms and Transfiguration had always scored high and were popular subjects, the only thing that they did was diversify the curriculum more and offer further extracurricular elective lessons on various sub-skills in those subjects.

Defence Application would be remaining the same for the time being as it had only just been created to replace Defence Against the Dark Arts, the current curriculum seemed to be doing very well even with Snape replacing Remus while he was on medical leave, but they believed they could develop the subject further in a few years.

Horace on his return to the school had lowered the OWL grade requirement for NEWT potions class and with him back in the classroom it was doing much better and without Snape the grades had improved drastically, but they identified areas that needed to be changed. The entire Potions dungeons had not been updated for centuries and they planned to raise them to modern standards but the same was true for the course books at NEWT level, and while it encouraged brewers to develop potions on their own for some it left a lot to be desired so Sirius had challenged large professor to write a NEWT text book for Hogwarts students.

Pomona was overjoyed with the changes that would be seen in Herbology, they would increase the range of plants that they cultivated in the greenhouses and expand the current curriculum using the recourses of the Forbidden Forrest and Lake, the lessons would also include the farmlands that Hogwarts owned in the Valley on which the schools food was grown.

The Elective courses had been the second stage of the review of the subjects and Ancient Runes and Arithmancy would be remaining almost entirely the same but would be looking to introduce new areas of their respective magic into the curriculum, Astronomy was likewise remaining the same with the only change being that students would have two free periods after an Astronomy lesson as it was always noticed when a student had been up in the early hours star gazing.

Professor Flitwick suggested that they reintroduce two elective courses that had not been taught at Hogwarts for two centuries, Healing and Warding. They had previously been offered to students as electives but due to lack of popularity they had been removed from the offered courses but they both had merit so Sirius agreed with the suggestion.

One elective subject that had caused a large debate between the Heads of Houses and Sirius was the future of Divination. The class in Sirius's opinion was useless, as you were either born a seer or you were not, and most used it as way of slacking off work as you could make it up.

Minerva had advocated for the entire subject to be scrapped entirely but Pomona and Filius had disagreed entirely, Snape had of course remained mute on the subject, both he and Sirius knew that there was power in the branch of magic, but did it have a place in the school.

Their meetings with Professor Trelawney and Firenze had not improved the situation as the Professor became hysterical thinking she was going to get sacked again and the centaur seemed intent of speaking in riddles.

Eventually they made a compromise which none of them were happy with but they had at least settled the argument, Divination would be taught to all second year students as a compulsory subject where they would learn the basic theory of Divination and while in those lessons they would look to identify possible seer's, the subject could be taken further if it was desired but it would only be in a student's own time.

This year Firenze was teaching half the classes with Professor Trelawney teaching the other half, next year however Firenze had agreed to take the young second years while Professor Trelawney continued to teach the current NEWT and OWL students.

The Healing elective meant that they would need to recruit a fully qualified healer who would also help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing and would be on call for serious injuries. The Matron was only a Medi-witch and nurse and would often have to send students to St Mungo's if they were badly injured or had spell damage. With the additional support they wanted to add compulsory health checks for all students, and would include therapy and possibly try to highlight potential abuse at home.

Snape had contributed surprisingly by suggesting that they added a full time duelling class and it had been agreed to easily as they could see the merits in the subject and as part of the ongoing renovations to the castle a duelling arena was to be built and warded extensively for these lessons. It was undecided if it would be an elective subject or an extra-curriculum lesson but the subject teacher would need to have good grades in all core subjects to be able to help with those subjects if the need arose.

Care of Magical Creatures had been difficult subject to discuss, Snape had wanted Hagrid all bust sacked as he was a useless teacher but the other had disagreed entirely, instead Pomona had taken in on herself to coach and support Hagrid as a Professor and she had also approached Professor Grubbly-Plank who had substituted on occasion for Hagrid to get her help.

The last subject that had been reviewed had been History of Magic and the review had lasted a mere five minutes before it was unanimously decided that Binns had to go and the next morning there had been a advert in the Daily Prophet for his replacement and they had interviewed six potential candidates but a decision was still to be made.

They had also sat and spoken to Irma Pince, the Hogwarts librarian about her job and the library, Mr Filch and his role as caretaker and Hagrid for a second time to discuss his Game keeping job. Filch was not happy with his meeting as he knew that Sirius had been looking to get him help for months and it had made for a tense meeting between them.

Eventually the staff room door opened and through it stepped the last member of the Hogwarts staff in the form of a bulky half giant.

"Sorry 'm late" Hagrid said hastily "Got a sick baby unicorn in me hut at the mo' didn't wan' me to leave him" he took his seat of to one side, it was a very large arm chair that had been enchanted just for him by a professor in the past.

"Don't worry about it Hagrid." Sirius said smiling warmly at his large friend and he flicked his wand at the ajar door and it closed with a click and looked around at his assembled staff who were now waiting patiently for him to begin.

"Thank you all for joining me tonight, I know in the past you would only gather at the beginning of the year and end of year to discuss the school but as you have note doubt gathered by now I do things differently to Albus and going forward I would like us to get together more often to discuss the school and our students." Sirius said clearly and he made sure to meeting everyone's eyes at least once as he spoke looking around. "This school will be seeing changes as we move with the times and it is my hope that I will have your continues support in this venture and you will help make this school better,"

"At the start of term the Headmaster announced that he along with myself and fellow Heads of Houses would be meeting with each of you over the current term to discuss your teaching subject or job role" Minerva explained sharing the responsibility of speaking with Sirius, "We have completed all of our discussions with you and we have a plan in place which will see the changed introduced gradually. We have begun to advertise for a replacement for Professor Binns as we need a living teacher to enthuse our students and we are also in the process of recruiting an assistant for Mr Filch…."

"I don't need help!" Filch snapped glaring from the corner he had hauled himself in with Mrs Norris in his arms glaring at them all.

"Argus!" Sirius warned sternly and received a filthy look in response "I have spoken to you privately over the last two months regarding this decision and you refuse to accept my word so I will state it again in front of your fellow staff in the hopes that I am not misunderstood. You are the caretaker of an ancient castle, responsible for maintaining and repairing all structures and furniture and the overall general care of this castle. Now due to you being a squib and being unable to use the magic that is necessary for you to carry out the full requirements of your position we have the need to recruit a second caretaker, one who can fulfil his job description."

"I have interviewed seven possible applicants to be your assistant but if you continue to fight me in this appointment then I will be forced to terminate your employment at this school and they will take over your position full time" Sirius explained with warning tone daring Filch to push him further "They will be responsible for the magical maintenance of the school, which includes restoring all art work and maintenance the masonry of the school, you will also follow this role and leave the general cleaning to the House elves."

"Sirius is quite correct Argus." Fillius squeaked sadly from his towering pillows "Albus appointed you here to give you a chance, but without magic you cannot perform all the duties a caretaker of such an ancient and historically important castle should carry out."

Filch stormed out of the room without another comprehensible word but his expression told Sirius that his time in the castle may be over sooner than later.

"Good ridens I say" Hagrid said shaking his head "old coot and his cat are like a bad smell, they linger and do no good."

Sirius smirked knowing how much Hagrid hated Mrs Norris.

"You should also know Hagrid that I will also be hiring you an assistant to help with your own duties not that you are not up to them but they will also assist the new caretaker." Sirius informed him, "However there is one thing that I do need to tell you, I have spoken to Madam Bones regarding your record for opening the Chamber of Secrets and being held responsible for the death of a student."

There were some surprised looks from some of the staff as his words and he assumed that they had never known why Hagrid was expelled

"Since Harry found out who opened it and he will supply the proof when asked she has agreed to have the ban on magic lifted from you."

"Yeh mean it?" Hagrid asked shocked.

"There will be restrictions of course." Sirius nodded "You are only able to use magic within the Hogwarts grounds, But that gives you free reign to use magic as you need in your role as professor and Games keeper without fear of reprisal."

Hagrid laughed and barrelled over and pulled Sirius into an embrace and unashamedly shed tears in front of them.

Sirius winced and the strength of the embrace and patted Hagrid arm and he eventually withdrew and sat back on the chair and blew his nose loudly.

"The next part of the Headmasters plan is a series of random audits for all professors." Minerva informed and it was met with a stunned silence.

"I know that all but one of you was made to endure an inspection last year." Sirius inputted quickly seeing that the news was not being received well, "I cannot stress how different these will be from what that pink toad forced on you, no these are a chance for us to evaluate your teaching and offer private and confidential feedback and possible guidance. I myself shall oversee the Heads of Houses carrying this out and each of them will audit the others, I will point out that I will not be involved heavily since I have no teaching experience beyond that which I have done this year."

"How many audits will there be in a year?" Professor Babbling asked "And what will the students be told?"

"There will be full disclosure to the students" Pomona answered, Sirius had thought her the best person to explain this part of the meeting and his plan and Sirius felt she would help get the change accepted "And the number of audits will change and will be any time in a year and you will not receive a notice, the idea is to get a true reflexion of your teaching and see you when you haven't got time to prepare a performance, we are not trying to catch you out but if you had time to plan you may change how you would normally teach."

"What will you be doing about staff who do not reach accepted levels of competency?" Charity asked looking very concerned and anxious.

Out of all of the professors Sirius thought her the safest as none of the current staff were muggleborn students and what they knew of muggles mostly came from what they had picked up over the years.

"We will put in place coaching and guidance for those that need it, all of which will be done confidentially." She answered reassuringly "I myself have offered my services to Hagrid this year and with the help of Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank we have a plan going forwards."

Many of the professors still looked conflicted but they nodded in agreement.

"So with that all out of the way let's move onto the students that we are all here to teach!" Sirius said smiling "Anything come to light?"

"I have noticed an increase in enthusiasm in some students after they saw the duel in Durmstrang." Flitwick reported "I have been approached a great number of times asking what magic each mentor used and where they could learn it."

"That was bound to happen, but I think we may have to try and curb the overeager wands." Sirius laughed "Don't want any accidents do we, anything to report on the academic side?"

"All of my students are excelling" Flitwick said proudly"A few students are pilling themselves up with work and I will be discussing that with them, two in particular are heading for a nervous breakdown."

"Have you addressed the issues of bullying within your house?" Sirius prompted, "Miss Lovegood has been isolated in your house for some time and you were no aware."

"I have seen an improvement in the behaviour of some of my students and I will continue to monitor them, Miss Lovegood seems to have a close group of friends this year from across all four houses." Flitwick explained "But I have taken the time to speak too many in my house to make sure there is no repeat of their behaviour."

"My own students are doing well" Sprout reported but she frowned slightly "some will need further tutoring in subjects they are falling behind in but I think they are mostly happy."

"Severus?" Sirius prompted, the name felt like acid on his tongue and he almost choked on it.

"What?" he drawled in disgust "You really care about my house?"

"I do." Sirius said firmly, "I am aware that your house more than any have outside influences pushing them and I would hope that you would keep a close eye on them."

Snape merely glared at Sirius who held the gaze and refused to back down.

"My students are fine." Snape said dismissively.

"Fine, Minerva?" Sirius said turning to his deputy.

"My House are doing well and there are some small causes for concern but only one is urgent."

"Oh?" Sirius said wondering what had happened in the lion's tower.

"With Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom and Mr Black-Potter in Durmstrang one student as become alienated and his work has begun to slip." She reported "Mr Weasley's grades have dropped considerably in the last month and I do not know how to deal with this."

"Weasley is a slacker, and has only achieved his grades by sponging off Granger and Black-Potter for six years!" Snape sneered "This should not be a surprise, he has as much talent as a Cornish pixie."

"Now now Severus" Horace admonished, "The boy has talent he just doesn't use it as well as his friends."

"Mr Weasley has shown an aptitude to lead the Gryffindor team in the absence of its captain" Rolanda said "It will be a shame to have him pulled from the team when he has shown great skill recently.

Sirius considered what they said and he knew that something had to be done, he himself had been watching Ron from afar and new that he was missing his friends but had not wanted to get involved but if his school work was suffering then perhaps it was time to speak with him.

"Maybe send a owl to Molly and Arthur?" Pomona asked "They might be able to get his head back down on his work."

"No." Sirius said quietly, he knew that defiantly would not help matters any and would not adhere the staff to the boy, "I will speak with him and see if I cannot get him back on track and if that fails then involve Molly, I myself would rather not involve her merely because I think she might send him over the edge."

Snape snorted and rolled his eyes but the other staff all agreed with his point and after a further discussion about other students and the Head Boy and Girl and the prefect's roles going forwards before the meeting drew to a close.

"Well thank you everybody for coming together, if you do want to discuss anything further please do not hesitate to ask" Sirius said happily before remembering "Oh and the Salvitoré Brothers are still working in the castle can you keep an eye on them if you can spare it, we do not want another incident involving a ladder and a false wall again."

The professors chuckled lightly, they had not thought to warn the brothers about Hogwarts' trick walls and steps, and to them it was almost second nature to miss them or ignore them all together without conscious thought.

"Severus would you stay please." Sirius said projecting his voice through the jumble of voices as the professor tried to make his quick escape.

Snape turned and gave him a look of pure disgust but he stayed and moved out of the way of the exiting members of staff leaving only Sirius and Minerva remaining.

"Thank you Minerva if you wouldn't mind leaving us?" Sirius said politely.

Minerva looked very conflicted and looked like she wanted to protest looking between them both but nodded begrudgingly and left the room with a further concerned look at Sirius as she closed the door.

Sirius sat himself back in his armchair and sat holding the arms and watched as Snape glared at him from the doorway with his arms across his chest.

"Take a seat." Sirius said gesturing to the many vacant chairs.

"I will stand." Snape said curtly "I do not take orders from you."

Sirius raised a brow "That was not an order merely a request, if you would rather stand then that is your choice."

"What do you want."

"What do you know about the Lestrange's and Carrow's being in Norther Europe?" Sirius asked "Alastor has received word that they are there and I know that you have left the castle twice this week, I will assume that it was to meet with the Death Eaters."

"I don't know anything about it." Snape spat "I am not your spy in the Dark Lords ranks."

"No, you were Albus' spy" Sirius said condescendingly "You position must be quite precarious these days, you were the spy at Hogwarts and in the Order of the Phoenix, now you are merely a professor."

"What has it got to do with you Black!" Snape snapped

"Nothing" Sirius said cocking his head to the side as he studied the man, "It was my mistake."

"Do not waste my time" Snape said angrily and he turned away and yanked the door open and stalked away.

"What did Albus see in you?" Sirius muttered looking at vacant corridor outside the staff room, "What did he know about you that made him so sure."

He was about to stand when he thought he felt his pocket grow warm and he pulled out the mirror it contained but it was cold and the surface didn't ripple, sighing he stood up and left for his office, he had a student to have a discussion with and a meeting in the morning, and that was without thinking about meeting set between the two Black sisters the following week.

o-O-o

Ron was in the library bored, the library for him was like a musty and dark prison and with Hermione and Harry gone he had thought he would be done with this place but he was behind on his school work and needed to study, the only problem was he just couldn't concentrate.

Bored he decided to distract himself by reading a quidditch book but even that didn't work.

He missed Harry and Hermione, without them life at Hogwarts was boring and there was only so much of Seamus and Deans company that he could take, their friendship was not the same and he missed the closeness they shared.

"Mr Weasley" a voice said from behind him called

Ron jumped in fright as Nearly Headless Nick floating through the solid oaken bookshelf and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hey Nick, try not to sneak up on a bloke!" Ron complained clutching his chest and pocketing his wand.

"So sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Nick said apologetically and he rearranged his ruffle "I have been searching the castle for you, and this was the last place I expected to find you."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck ashamed "Yeah I try to avoid this place when I can. What do you need Nick?"

"The Headmaster asked me to find you." Nick said drawing himself up proudly "He would like to speak with you."

Ron blinked, why would Sirius want to speak with him?

"Right now?" he asked.

"He said as soon as possible" Nick shrugged, "and told me to tell you that the password is the name of a wolf, dog and stag."

Ron sniggered and rolled his eyes at the password, as Headmaster he didn't seem time mind that his passwords related to his mischief making.

"Cool thanks Nick." Ron said and he left his books on the table and picked up his bag and set off for the seventh floor, he wondered what was so important that Sirius summoned him to his office but he sped up thinking it could be news about his family.

By the time he arrived at the griffin guardian his heart was racing having spent twenty minutes thinking up a hundred different reasons for this meeting all worse than the next.

"Moony, Padfoot and Prongs" he said hastily and practically ran up the stairs as they moved before tripping on the last step and nearly fallen head first into the door.

He knocked and opened the door without waiting and saw Sirius was in his private library surrounded by old texts and scrolls.

"Has something happened?" Ron asked quickly "Is it my family?"

Sirius held up a hand to forestall any further speech and shook his head. "Calm yourself Ron and catch your breath. No nothing has happed to your family or at least nothing I am aware of."

"But Nick said you summoned me?" Ron said confused.

"And I did" Sirius agreed and he put aside a book that contained odd images of bodies and walked up the steps to his desk.

"Oh" Ron said lamely and he stood awkwardly wondering why Sirius would want to speak with him, they were friendly but they were not exactly close.

"I would imagine this is the first time you have been summoned to the Headmasters office?" Sirius asked smiling and seeing Ron nod he laughed "In my days as a student I think i was summoned into this office perhaps ten times by Dumbledore, the remaining one hundred times I was escorted here by my professors.

"Why did you want to speak to me Si-Headmaster" Ron said stumbling over what to call his best friends godfather.

Sirius paused seemingly haven't noticed his slip of the tongue but regarded him carefully "How are you finding the castle without Harry and Hermione?"

Caught unprepared Ron opened his mouth by no words came out and it took him a moment to think of an answer "I miss them, more than I thought I would and it will be months before they return."

Sirius sat regarding him silently and indicated to the chair in front of his desk, "Take a seat Ron." he said and pulled a parchment folder towards him and opened it and read through some of it before setting it down and lying a hand on it carefully "Do you know what this is?"

"Report from the Order?" Ron suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"No." Sirius replied and his trademark smile gone "This is a report on your current grades from all your subjects."

Ron closed his mouth with a snap realising why Sirius had probably called him before managing to say "Is there a problem?"

"It was recommended by some of the staff that I contact your parents as your work ethic has slipped drastically and you are nearly failing in all your classes" Sirius explained solemnly, "But I think we can both agree the wrath of Molly Weasley will not help any situation and I would rather not have her send you a howler."

Ron looked down at his feet awkwardly, he knew his work was slipping but had not realised that anyone would care, he was not the clever or smart one, that description was given to his best friends.

"I erm….." Ron said but he had no excuse.

"I understand that you miss your friends but if you think slacking off on your education will help you cope then you are mistaken." Sirius said sternly "War is brewing Ron, it has just started and even now Voldemort is reaching through the walls and his presence is felt by all. Now more than ever you must learn everything you can, your life may one day depend on what you learn in this drafty castle."

"But-"

"No, you need to do better Ron." Sirius told him kindly "You are a prefect and the co-captain of the Gryffindor team. Your current grades are unacceptable and if they do not improve I will be forced to remove your privileges."

"But that is not fair" Ron exclaimed "How can you judge me after all that you did in school."

Sirius raised a casual brow and leaned back in his chair and looked at him.

"Who do you think you are boy!" sneered one of the portraits, "You question the Headmaster in his own office!"

"Such disrespect." Said another from high above "wouldn't have happened in my day, string him up in the dungeons!"

"A mere Weasley questioning the actions of Lord Black, this is outrageous" said a portrait of a man who Ron had seen in Black House in London.

"Quite." Sirius said calmly looking up at the former Headmasters and Headmistresses.

"You will let this boy speak to you –"the portrait began to say looking scandalised.

"Enough Phineas" Sirius interrupted sternly and he turned a piercing look at the offending portrait. "I do not need you to lecture my students or myself on the correct decorum and behaviour at this time."

Phineas sniffed disdainfully but remained silent but he shot both Sirius and Ron a look that clearly showed his distaste for the situation.

Sirius looked back down at Ron and made him squirm uncomfortably as his eyes showed deep disappointment "I may have rebelled against authority in my youth and not paid attention in class but I passed every test with some of the highest marks possible" Sirius said levelly " You on the other hand are paying no attention and in the last two weeks have failed four tests put to you. I might have accepted your lack of enthusiasm had you have passed those exams but you are forcing the staff to take notice of you."

"I will give you a month to change your attitude Ron." Sirius stated "If I do not hear a report of your improvement by then I will rescind your appointment of Prefect and remove you from the quidditch team, and then I will contact your mother, and I think you may sooner want to face Voldemort than your mother when she is angry."

"Yes Headmaster" Ron said quickly fearing the repercussions.

"You may leave now Ron." A small smile touched his lips "I do not like having to be a stern headmaster but you really left me no choice, if you are struggling please speak to Professor McGonagall and she will be able to help."

"Thank you." Ron said gratefully, he knew that Sirius was giving him a chance to amend for his mistake, which was more that someone like Snape would do, he stood up and went to leave the office.

"Oh and Ron" Sirius called looking up and he had his crooked smile back "Try to tone down the public displays of affection, I think we would all prefer not to see a certain blonde wrapped around your waist again."

Ron felt his face flush bright red and he all but ran from the office and down the stairs in embarrassment.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please remember to leave a **Review** about the chapter.

If you have not already please **Favorite** and **add to your Communities** please!

Beta'd by: Myself

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	36. Chapter 36

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Gate Crashers**

The morning exercise bell rang loudly in the Hogwarts quarters and Harry awoke with a groan and cursed himself for staying up with Neville helping him with some of his work. He managed to climb off his warm fur bed and into the exercise clothes the school provided for its students and it was a further ten minutes before the Hogwarts team made it to the entrance hall to wait for the other students as some of the team took a while to roll out of bed.

"Harrison, you look a little worse for wear today." Elijah said happily and to Harry's horror he seemed to be wide awake and bursting with energy.

"Getting up quarter to four in the morning for a run in these icy conditions is not how I like to start the morning." Harry said sourly "I was up late as well."

"You Hogwarts boys are soft" said Ella, she was another of the Durmstrang team and she was jogging on the spot waiting for the professor to arrive.

"Easy Ella, we don't all have your love for outdoor pursuits" Elijah laughed rolling his eyes at her and added to Harry "Ella here gets up nearly every day to go on the hikes, runs and swims held by the school, she is mad like that."

"Elijah!" Ella complained checking that the braid that kept her hair tight and out of her face with still over her shoulder "the great outdoors is supposed to be explored!"

"You surprised us yesterday Harrison" Henrik said joining them "resisting the allure of a part-Veela was very impressive."

Harry shrugged "That's what my team said, is it really that odd?"

Elijah and Henrik exchanged looks and smirked "You have no idea. You were exposed to a directed concentration of her allure and you overcame it. Nearly every man in the Arena was fighting to enter to get to Fleur, even from a great distance the effect was overwhelming."

Ingrid tutted and rolled her eyes "Boys! You all made such a spectacle of yourselves, fawning over Fleur like you had never seen such beauty, you should have better control over such things."

"You wouldn't say that if you met a male part Veela." Neville muttered with a shiver, "I met one a few years ago in France with my gran, and the reaction my gran had still gives me nightmares."

"Male Veela?" Harry asked surprised having never heard of them.

"Yeah, Veela are all women but they are born from unions with wizards or muggle men and it is a rare thing that they produce male offspring. They are human like their father and cannot transform like a true Veela, but some have been known to keep their fire throwing abilities but what they do have of the mother is the beauty and the allure, and the males cannot control it like female part Veelas." Neville explained and he shuddered again "And seeing how my grandmother reacted to one leaves a lasting memory and respect for the power of an Allure."

Harry had a mental image of the formidable Augusta Longbottom swooning over some blonde young man and acting like a school girl and found it both funny and disturbing.

They all laughed after that, Augusta Longbottom was known to many in Europe from her younger days and had quite the reputation even in Durmstrang, before they could talk any more the Professor arrived and ordered silence and set them off on their run.

Most of the Hogwarts and Beauxbaton students had struggled with the exercises to begin with but over the weeks their fitness had improved, Neville had not been the fittest boy on the Hogwarts team but he now kept pace with the top half of the number and he was trimming down because of it.

The Valley itself was littered with small paths, roads and bridges all of which the Professor knew and led them on depending on his mood and most of the time it was sour and he chose the harder paths to test them.

The cold air was like daggers to their lungs as they ran and while they ran and got hot they sweat which would then freeze immediately and it made the run almost unbearable but Harry distracted himself from the aches and pains of the run by looking out at the scenery which was breath-taking and held a magical beauty.

The mountains and surrounding woods were old and full of life but it was not as menacing as the Forbidden Forrest and unlike the castle it did not express coldness, but it was the views of the valley that Harry found almost enchanting especially now when it was blanketed in snow.

They had been running for around twenty five minutes when the entire valley seemed to shake and rumble and the ground under their feet shook and caused them all to stop and look around for anything that could be the source.

"What was that!" Lydia shrieked looking around clutching Rachel's arm both looking terrified.

The rumbling got worse and another noise could be discerned through it and a set of deep thuds that accompanied the shaking ground and whatever the noise was it was getting closer.

"It sounds like foo…" Harry muttered looking around and an idea of what it could be occurred to him "That's not possible!" he said in horror.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped catching up to where he was looking as horrified as he was "Is that what I think it is?"

"No!" Harry said in disbelief "Surely not, not in these parts, why would they…"

"What is it?" Elijah interrupted looking between them.

"It's impossible." Harry said vaguely and he looked out over the valley that on the opposite side the tree canopies were moving wildly and he felt a sick feeling deep in his stomach, they were in terrible danger.

An almighty roar suddenly sounded across the valley and it echoed off the mountains and it created panic with the students who had no idea what was happening.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN THE CASTLE!" Petrov's voice announced from a magical amplification "PROFESSOR REDWOOD PLEASE ESCORT YOUR STUDENTS BACK TO THE CASTLE IF YOU CAN."

"You all heard the Highmaster" Professor Redwood said sternly looking around in the dim light "the Moon is high use only that light, we do not want them to be drawn to us keep silent and follow me."

"Harrison, you know what this is?" Elijah demanded urgently.

Harry nodded and muttered quietly "Giant."

"No, that's not possible" Elijah gasped "No giant has been able to enter this Valley for centuries or even been seen this far north for just as long."

Harry bit his lip, he knew of someone who had recruited giants to their cause and he didn't think was a coincidence but before Harry could say another word a great horn sounded within the school as a warning and the large front gates that protected the golden entrance doors slammed shut and a metal portcullis was lowered.

"Heimdall's Horn! It hasn't been heard since Grindelwald's army tried to take the school after he was captured, when it sounds the Black Gates are shut and the school's magic prepares for siege." Elijah whispered "This is bad, all entrances to the castle will be sealed!"

All of them began ran hard from where they were atop the valley, the school sat at least three miles away if they followed the paths they had already ran, so instead they left the brick path and took the direct route through the forest and it felt to Harry like he was back in the Black Lodge running from the Order or the magical creatures.

"I thought this castle and this valley had the almost impenetrable wards" Harry managed to say to Elijah as they skirted a large tree at the same time.

Elijah cried out in shock as he sliced his leg on brambles but answered "No wards are impenetrable, with the correct application of magic and thought one could break them. I have no idea who a Giant made it into the Valley."

Harry paused mid step and almost toppled over as he overbalanced, If Durmstrang security was anything like Hogwarts, then the Highmaster held intimate knowledge of all the protections and was tied directly into the very magic of the school.

"But Petrov –"

"No." Elijah said quickly appalled "He wouldn't do this, he was orphaned as a boy because of the Grindelwald wars and he detested Karkaroff so I do not think he supports your Dark Lord."

Harry bit back a sharp remark about the use of 'his Dark Lord' Voldemort was everyone's problem not just his own.

"I would have thought that the wards and enchantments that surround this Valley would have stopped the giant from getting here." Elijah continued not seeing the look on Harry's face.

"A giants blood and flesh is almost entirely impervious to all magic" Neville said gruffly "Why do you think wizards drove them into the mountains when they could have just contained them in caves."

"Enough talk!" Professor Redwood shouted sternly "We are off the path and in the territory of magical creatures we do not want to attract their attention any more than what is currently in the Valley."

"Professor what is happening to the castle?" a Durmstrang student asked pointing.

Harry looked through the trees and saw that each of the four towers had begun to move, the pointed conical stone roofs began to retract and lower themselves to reveal four bright turquoise stones or crystals that lit the entire Valley.

"The Highmaster has activated the castles protections" The professor said urgently and he began he began to increase his speed "Everyone move now! We do not want to be out of the castle when they start to work and it means we do not have long until our entrance is blocked."

Harry looked around and made sure that all of the Hogwarts students were still there and once he was sure he broke into a run and they almost made it to the school arriving on the main road to the schools entrance when a great boulder came soaring through the air and landed in front of them blocking their path.

The rumbling and thuds continues and the students screamed in fear as the trees on the other side of the path parted slightly and something moved in the shadows cast by the moon light, but as they watched the movement turned into skin and outstepped not one but two giants.

Grawp had been big when Harry had met him but Hagrid had said it was undersized and now in front of him stood two specimens of the same species and the truth was looking at him with brutal strength that made his heart race. They were nearly twice the height and three times the width of Grawp but equally as ugly and both were bellowing at the tops of their lungs and baring their teeth and were looking ready for a fight.

Many of the students pulled out their wands on instinct and pointed them at the opposing giants.

"NO!" Neville almost screamed, "Do not use magic on them, it won't work and will only anger them more!"

"The English boy is correct." Professor Redwood said glaring at students with their wands out even though he had his own in his hand ready to defend them just in case. "Their skin will repel almost all magic."

"What do we do Professor." Harry snapped annoyed that they were just standing still but as he spoke he could hear a deep hum begin to sound from the school and the turquoise crystals began to crackle with magical energy.

"We can get to the ship!" the professor shouted pointing towards the path to the lake "Everyone move now and do not look back!"

The student began to panic because of his tone and they broke into a sprint to the closest path and ran as fast as they could down the hill all too aware by the shaking ground that both of the Giants had followed them.

"Harry give me a hand!" Elijah called as he ran behind them but began to cast spells at the trees either side of the path "The trees! Block their way!"

Realising what he was trying to do Harry flicked out his wand and sent out cutting curses towards the base of the trees on his side while Elijah did the same on the opposite, Neville cast enlargement charms on them as some of the other students helped send them to block the path behind them and created barriers which the giants had to climb over or break to get to them.

The magic was shoddy and weak but it gave them extra minutes to run down the path and gave them a small about of distance between them, but it only angered the giants further as they broke them down easily and saw their prey escaping.

Suddenly the humming that had been growing in intensity grew to an alarming level before the stones spat a golden light into the air which then began to fall and formed pillar of golden energy, both giants saw the threat and tried to run out of the way but the largest was slower and the energy hit its leg as it moved driving the beast to its knees as it howled in pain.

The noise was one of the worst things Harry had ever heard but the Giant was not done, it roared and managed to get back up with its blackened leg and staggered towards them with its partner still unharmed.

Three of the Beauxbaton students created a great sheet of ice behind them as they ran as another way to stop the two giants but it did not slow them down overly as they just broke it with a great stamp of their feet and the ice cracked.

Suddenly there was another shot of energy from the crystals and this time it magic hit its mark and struck the slower already injured giant dead on and the magic routed it to the spot while magic coursed through its entire body and it turned into a blackened husk.

The second giant realising that its partner was now dead gave a terrifying roar and picked up two of the felled trees and threw them at the students who were able to get out of the way but it had caught both Harry and Elijah and knocked them from the path and blocked them from following.

"Well perhaps dropping the trees wasn't the best idea," Elijah said almost casually as he used magic to stop another tree from being thrown at them.

"No it wasn't, is there another way to the ship?" Harry asked as he blasted a rock out of the sky that had been thrown at him.

Elijah frowned for a moment and nodded and pointed into the trees "Yeah, follow me."

Harry ran after him and he could feel the giant chasing them, the path they ran through was very tight as the trees were grown close together and the footing was not easy but they managed to get some distance between them and the giant, but the magic of the crystals had not been able to hit the creature while it was within the trees as they directed the magic into the ground.

"Elijah where are we going?" Harry shouted as they ran, they were running along a cliff with the water to their left but the ship was the other side of the valley.

"Keep going!" Elijah said urgently "it's just up ahead."

Harry pushed himself harder and caught up with him and realised that they were heading for a dead end with no further place to run.

"Now what?" Harry asked looking down at the water and rocks below.

Elijah laughed and sent a spell at the last boulder that the Giant had and it shattered into dust and debris which hit them both.

"How do you think?"

Harry looked back down at the water and realised that there was only one way down and he couldn't believe what Elijah was suggesting.

"Oh you cannot be serious!"

Elijah laughed madly again "Maybe"

Harry wondered where this side of his friend had come from as he had never shown this level of recklessness before but he didn't have long to think as the giant caught up with them and ran towards them and with its great arms ready to strike them both.

"JUMP!" Harry shouted at the top of his voice and they both took a running jump off the edge the rocky outcrop and they began to fall towards the water and the rocks below and they both shouted as they went and at the same time the school defences sent up another pulse of energy that finally fell the second giant.

They fell into the icy waters and went under for a moment before both of them swam to the surface and both looked up to see the blackened face of the giant looking down at them and they broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"Well that was one way to exercise in the mornings." Harry said bracingly through his chattering teeth.

"Come on let's get to the ship, I am sure professor Redwood is wondering where we are." Elijah said and he began to swim towards the ship.

The swim to the ship took them twenty minutes and it was freezing, Harry had been glad to arrive at the ship as his arms and legs ached and he barely had the energy to pull himself out of the water and the tide in the lake didn't help matters.

Elijah on the other hand did something that Harry had not thought possible, he had used his wand while treading water to create a spout of water that wrapped around him and lifted him out of the water and he stepped onto the ships deck.

Muttering to himself about the use of flashy magic and stupid thrill seeking jumping Harry pulled himself slowly from the water up the wooden ladder built into the hull and when he drew level to the deck a hand reached out to him.

"Need a hand?" Elijah asked smiling

Rolling his eyes Harry took it and he was heaved up onto the deck where the other students stood waiting for them.

"Never. Again" Harry panted as he regained his breath.

Elijah smirked through his chattering teeth "Wait till Ella finds out, she will be jealous."

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and she ran over to see him and gave him a massive hug, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine 'Mione just need to catch my breath." He said weakly flicking his wand out and drying his clothes with a small motion and stopped him shivering and dried his hair but left the smell of the lake on him.

"You two okay?" Professor Redwood asked concerned looking over him and Elijah "I didn't realise you were not with us for a couple of minutes, and then the giant changed direction."

"We are fine professor, the old plunge point came in handy." Elijah said gratefully waiving off the professors concern but only received a stern look in return.

"You know that jumping from that outcrop was banned, the drop is dangerous because of the rocks."

"Professor between being crushed by a giant or a crushed by rocks, the later seemed less likely" Elijah admitted "Besides I am aware that those rocks are not actually there, they are Illusions."

The professor rolled his eyes at the boy "Well as long as you are both uninjured that is all that counts."

Harry looked over at his students to make sure that they were all accounted for and he was pleased to see that they were, above them the castle was returning back to its normal state and the crystal peaks of the towers were encased within their roofs.

"Can we return to the castle now?" Caitlin asked stepping forward "We would like to get out of the cold."

"Of course." Professor Redwood said "The school will no doubt receive visitors from the Ministries but lessons should continue as normal, go back up to your quarters and get ready for the day."

o-O-o

The remainder of the school day had dragged considerably, the schools professors tried to keep the students minds on the lessons but all anyone was talking about was the giant attack but Harry was also on the receiving end of more looks and whisperings.

"You would think we were back in Hogwarts" Harry said rolling his eyes as they passed an older group of Durmstrang students who stopped to watch him walk passed.

"Look at it from their point of view" Hermione said quietly as she looked back over her shoulder "They know that you are a target for Voldemort and they know that he had Giants in the last war. They probably think it is your fault."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry snapped annoyed "That is just what I wanted to hear."

"Relax Harry." She said smirking "You know better than anyone that these things blow over."

Harry nodded but didn't reply, he didn't think it was a coincidence that it had happened and he was nearly certain Voldemort had ordered it.

"What did you think of those odd investigators?" Neville asked "those men in the grey robes, what did the Professor call them?"

"Grimms" Harry said laughing "I don't think they have anything to do with the bad omens though."

"I think that is a colloquial term for them, but I agree it is an odd name to have." Hermione commented and she looked deep in thought as she said it.

"Have you heard from Sirius yet?" Neville asked "I would have thought he would have sent word or come himself."

"No, I sent him an owl" Harry explained "I actually tried to contact him just after the Giant attack and it did work but just as Sirius answered my call the magic cut out. I think the valley wards were reactivated or at least the magic that stops the mirrors."

"Have you asked permission for the Highmaster?" Hermione asked "Sirius will probably be worrying."

Harry shrugged "I tried but the professor was adamant that all students remain within the Valley, but Viktor was able to leave, hopefully he will be able to make contact, I don't want Sirius turning up and playing concerned parent."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded "You know he has you best interests at heart."

"I know." Harry admitted "But….OUCH!"

Suddenly a great ache resonated from his scar and him stumble forwards and winced at the pain it caused.

"Harry?" Neville said grabbing his shoulder "What's wrong?"

"I have no –" Harry tried to say but his scar began to burn painfully and his vision started to cloud, he tried to raise more barriers in his mind but the pain was clouding his mind and created weaknesses in the defences his raised and an overwhelming sense of anger seeped through them like water through a cracked mug.

"I thought you learnt to stop it." Hermione said quietly shooting Neville a fugitive glance, not wanting to tell him what was happening.

"I did!" Harry snapped grabbing his head in agony "Just doesn't always work."

"What do we do?" Hermione asked looking a little panicked not wanting them to be seen.

"I need an empty room." Harry said gritting his teeth "Somewhere I won't be disturbed."

Neville and Hermione exchanged a look between them and hesitated obviously neither of them knew any place in the castle that would work for that.

Harry realising that his friends had not explored the castle overly since they arrived and almost ran down the corridor to a room that he knew was around the other side of the castle. It was an unused circular room under one of the towers and he had no idea what it was supposed to be used for.

"Keep to the walls." Harry ordered as he sat himself in the centre of the room "make sure I am not disturbed."

"What are you going to do Harry?" Hermione asked gripping his arm "You are not going to look are you?"

Harry shrugged her off, he needed the pain to stop and it needed to happen quickly, "Just do as I say."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the barriers he had created within his mind and worked his way through them until he found the odd spot in his mind that seemed to represent a connection to Voldemort's mind, his minds mental image of this was a hole in a wall that was patched up with stone but now it was cracked and sand was leaking through them.

He reached out for the breach in his mind and immediately felt his mind move and he became aware of a new room that he had never seen before.

_Harry was sitting on a large throne like chair on a raised stage and was looking down on four people who were dressed in black robes and who were bowing to him. _

"_What happened?" Harry asked quietly "You had your orders." _

"_My Lord, Markos he betrayed us, he used the giants him-"said one of the male death eaters on the floor. _

_Harry felt cold anger well up inside him and he raised his white yew wand and pointed it at the offending man and said "Cruico!" _

_The man screamed in agony as Harry's spell drove into him and he lifted it after a second and the Death Eater was left twitching. _

"_Rabastan explain what your brother could not." Harry ordered "you allowed Markos to use us?" _

"_No my Lord!" Rabastan said quickly "He tricked us, he stole the giants and used them for his own ends." _

"_And what would those be?" Harry asked looking at him but received no answer "What do you have to say Amycus? Alecto? What part did you play in this?" _

"_My Lord we were not there, we were out spreading word of our cause." Said the women "Had we have been there this would not have happened." _

"_Really?" Harry laughed "I doubt that." _

"_My Lord if only we could –" Rodolphus said shakily after the effects of the curse wore off. _

"_No!" Harry said and his words hit like a whip making the Death Eaters shudder, "You may have just undone all of my work on the continent! We need to act and we need to make a statement. You have lost me two giants and you have left a trail to me, we do not want the European powers rising against us, we are not ready to strike them now." _

"_My Lord, Markos has family –"Amycus said hopefully "You should- " _

"_Crucio!" Harry roared furiously and he held the spell much longer this time and revelled in watching his underling squirm "Do you presume to tell me, Lord Voldemort, What he should do?" _

"_No my Lord he would never." Alecto said looking at her brother out of the corner of her eye "We believed that Markos had left his ties to the Army of Restoration behind and joined us whole heartedly." _

_Harry sat and considered this and felt Nagini slither down and across his shoulders and he raised and hand to stroke her automatically "Did Markos show you how to break through the wards of Durmstrang?" _

"_No my Lord" Rodolophus admitted "He had incapacitated us before he left and when we arrived we couldn't get through but we could hear the schools defences activate." _

_Interesting Harry mused, Markos was very familiar with the Durmstrang protections it would seem "Disappointing. Our plans to attack Potter will need to wait, Now before you leave you must learn to never disappoint me again." _

_He then sat and held the cruciatus curse on each of them for an extended amount of time and left them twitching on the ground, once we was done he used magic to send them speeding out of the room and slammed the door. _

_Harry pondered how to strike fear into the continental powers hearts, he would not have this Giant attack push them to strike at him. The Army of Restoration was a hindrance and their resurgence irritated him greatly. _

"_Wormtail!" Harry called loudly. _

_The door opened and the fat rat like man with his silver hand walked in quickly and threw himself on the floor. _

"_My Lord" He squeaked._

"_I have a job for you –" Harry said and suddenly his vision blurred and the room was reduced to blackness_.

Harry opened his eyes and found that he was back in his own body and the pain in his head was receding almost entirely and he could not feel the emotions seeping through any longer.

"Harry?" Neville asked suddenly seeing that his eyes were open "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Harry said weakly trying to shake off the feelings he had experience "I was –"

"We know." Neville admitted looking a little sick "You spoke out loud a few times."

Harry looked at Neville apologetically knowing what he could have heard him doing "Sorry, I can't control my actions when I look into his mind."

Neville shook his head and waved a hand like it didn't matter which only irritated Harry a little.

"Don't worry about it, What did you learn?"

"Voldemort didn't order that attack, or at least not how it happened anyway. Someone called Markos was supposed to help the Death Eaters get in but instead did it himself."

"Who is he?" Hermione asked frowning "A new Death Eater?"

"No." Harry said thinking "I don't think so, I think he was actually a former member of the Army of Restoration."

"Impossible" Hermione said "they were all rounded up."

"He might be the son of a member of the Army?" Neville suggested "but not all members were found, a lot of them fled and took on new names and changed their appearance, which was why there was such a big hunt for them."

"Maybe." Harry shrugged and he looked at both his friends and realised that they both looked a little uncomfortable with him "You two can leave now I will be fine, I just need to relax and quieten my mind down a bit more."

"Its fine Harry we will stay." Neville said looking determined and Harry felt a sense of pride at his friend's behaviour but it was not necessary.

"No I am serious; I need to be alone for a bit."

It took him ten minutes for him to convince them that he was now fine and that he wouldn't have any further episodes but eventually they left him in the room sitting on the floor. Harry took a moment to cast privacy spells on the door to prevent anyone entering or sneaking up on him and he closed his eyes again and worked through the Occlumency techniques he had learnt as he had been lax of late and had not kept up with them.

Occlumency was not something that you could just forget about, to maintain a level of defence that would work you needed to work through memories and emotions in your mind every night at a minimum, it was something that Snape had tried to drum into him but unluckily for Harry he had not listened, while he could maintain a level of barriers they were liable for breaches and that was what had caused his vison today.

Voldemort had sensed Harry's presence in the past and they believed he was now practicing occlumency just like Harry was, but it was possible when Voldemort was in a state of enhanced emotion it was possible that he opened the connection between them without realising and that was what Harry felt and it drew his own mind into it as well.

After an hour of meditating and breathing Harry was satisfied he had worked at his mental barriers enough so he decided that he would attempt another mental magical exercise that he had neglected since he arrived at Durmstrang.

Reaching out to his magic he mentally pushed it out to the barrier that lay in his skins and he imagined himself blanketed in magic and he pushed that magic to change him, reshape his skins and bones, every muscle to change size and shape.

As with all previous times he had done the exercises part of the transformation were easier, he transformed from his finger tips to his elbows, his face changed slightly and his ears grew and a long black tail sprouted at the base of his spine and he felt areas of skin ripple as black hair sprouted seemingly from every pore in his body.

Breathing very heavily from the strain of the transformation and the use of magic Harry opened his eyes and gasped in pain from the incomplete transformation as his legs and arms felt wrong as he shifted his weight and he couldn't barely see his body as his eyes had transformed into the better sight of the wolfs.

Once he had rested he concentrated on reverting back to his normal form and it took longer than turning into a direwolf but he managed to revert to an entirely human form after much pushing and coaxing and he again tried the transformation pushing himself to do it on command and in an instant.

The second attempted had taken just as long as the first but had faltered trying to get his legs to transform, the third attempt had been better with his face transforming more and gaining a snout but it had taken thirty minutes to revert back to fully human.

Harry took a deep breath and drew on what he knew would be the last of his magical reserves, the transformation process took a lot of magic and will and this transformation as his hardest and he pushed as hard as he could the magic changed him sporadically and it was not controlled and it strained every muscle and bone in his body.

His skull transformed into that of the wolf and he sprouted fur and the large ears but his neck was still that of a human and his head felt very heavy, he felt like his shoulders had broken into small pieces was unable to move them, his arms were fully transformed into paws but they were not in the correct positions.

The legs and torso of his body had also transformed and the changed and forced him to lean forwards from his sitting position as his bone structure changed, his leg bones were that of a the wolf but everything else was still human and Harry felt like screaming in agony, his torso however felt so odd that he didn't know what had happened and the pain was getting to high.

A whimpering sound escaped his mouth through his large teeth and he could distantly feel tendrils of the direwolfs mind and instincts at the edge of his mind, it felt so foreign and so unlike his full transformation that he didn't like it.

Trembling from the pain he began to painstaking process of reverting back to a full human form and he could barely manage it, and had to revert back to changing each body part at a time rather than all at once.

The pain prevented the transformation as it stopped him thinking clearly but after an hour of trying he was eventually back to his full self and was left heaving breathlessly on all fours staring at the cold stones under him, all strength had fled his muscles and he couldn't get the energy to stand up.

Bracing himself Harry managed to force himself to the wall which he used as a brace to keep him upright and tried to get some of his strength back, as he moved he realised that the room was much colder than he remembered, then as he moved he realised that the room was not colder, it was more that he was colder because of a lack of clothing.

The transformation magic had stripped him of his robes and trousers and almost half a shirt, Harry sat a laughed to himself even though it pained him but he could just imagine someone walking in on him now and they would wonder what on earth had happened to him.

He flicked out his wand and managed to raise it "Accio robes" he called weakly.

Nothing happened.

His magic failed as he was unable to channel any more magic, tired and wanting to have a hot bath and sleep Harry growled, something he had been doing more often recently, a consequence of his animagus form and took a deep breath and used the charm again and forced out the magic and this time it worked, the robes appeared and he stepped into them.

Harry staggered back to the Hogwarts Quarters and it was clear to anyone who would have seen him that he was exhausted and Harry silently cursed himself for getting into such a tired state as it left him vulnerable but nobody attacked him and he managed to get to the Quarters and when he entered he practically ignored everyone and went straight into the bathrooms and turned on the taps.

He summoned his rune kit from his trunk and pulled out a tool which was tipped with a white chalk, it was basically a quill but had chalk on the end instead of the metal nib, and he used the tool to write seven runes of power onto the stones that made the bath and used a small amount of blood and a flicker of magic to activate them.

Runic magic was nowhere near as powerful as wand magic but it was all he felt capable of doing and the runes magic infused the waters as it rose and gave it magical properties. Thankful for the Durmstrang Runes lessons as without them he wouldn't have been able to do what he had done, he slipped into the water and immediately felt relief spread through him as the magic worked to relive him of tiredness and soreness in his muscles and bones and he was able to relax and regain a semblance of strength.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply enjoying the water and its healing properties and felt himself drift off, he fell asleep in the bath for ten minutes and woke to Ernie shaking his arm and he got out and staggered to his bed and fell asleep almost immediately but promised himself that he would send Sirius an owl in the morning.

o-O-o

Hogwarts was in the middle of dinner and the Great Hall was full of shouting, laughter and chatter, Sirius sat in the throne like chair, a seat he in truth hated as it was this chair that always made him feel like a fraud, he looked out at the students and smiled ruefully, it had been a week and a half since a further students had been removed from the school and he wondered if things were finally settling down.

To his right and down the staff table was an empty chair that caused Sirius some concern, Snape had been called from the Castle by Voldemort, Sirius turned a blind eye to it as Snape was their spy and it was unlike Voldemort to call him away for secret meetings especially at dinner when it would be clear that Snape was gone.

The talk in the great Hall stopped suddenly as a large black bird swept down from through the owl window in the eaves and flew towards Sirius. There was an old superstition about dark owls, "Dark Wings mean dark news" it had always intrigued him as a child seeing as every owl the Blacks had to black as was their tradition, and when he got older he believed that his family caused that old saying but now sat here faced with a black owl with its leg raised he sat worried.

Noticing that everyone was watching him he calmly reached out to the bird and relieved it of its letter and it flew away immediately leaving him the letter addressed to him.

_Headmaster Black_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland _

Turning it over Sirius saw that it was sealed with a black wax seal stamped with the coat of arms of Durmstrang.

Ripping open the envelope he pulled out the parchment and read quickly and as he did he realised why Snape was not in the school, and guessed why he felt the mirror burn earlier.

"Headmaster?" Minerva asked quietly out of the corner of her mouth.

Sirius looked at her surprised and realised that it was still silent with everyone looking at him expectantly; he knew they were expecting bad news so he stood and looked out at them.

"I have just received word from Highmaster Petrov, Durmstrangs Headmaster, that this morning the school was attacked by two Giants" Sirius said calmly making sure to keep his voice level and not to show any worry "He said that both giants were dealt with by the school defences and nobody was injured, it appears that this was the work of Voldemort and his Death Eaters but the Durmstrang Valley is safe and the students were still protected."

"I understand that this will alarm many of you but the European Ministries will be increasing the protections around the school and will investigate this fully, this is nothing to worry about, all three schools are protected by a vast number of enchantments" he told them "Now nothing more can be done so eat your dinner before the elves get offended."

The school was silent for a number of minutes as Sirius remained standing watching out over them but eventually talk broke out as they discussed the news, once some semblance of normalcy returned to the Great Hall Sirius retook his seat and saw that the staff was looking at him.

"Please continue to each your dinner, I do not want to alarm the students" he said quietly from behind his goblet that he raise to his mouth "We shall talk after dinner."

The Professors attempted to return to normal but it was clear that none of them had their appetites, well perhaps other that Professor Slughorn and Professor Trelawney, the atmosphere in the Great Hall was not nice for the remainder of the meal and when the students were sent off to their dormitories the professors also got up and went to the staff room.

Once in the room they demanded to know exactly what had happened in Durmstrang.

Sirius read the letter from Petrov which explained that the school was attacked by two giants who were able to bypass the wards somehow but the school defence wards were initiated and they killed the creatures, he explained that the Hogwarts students were out in the Durmstrang Valley at the time but none had been harmed and had been kept out of the paths of the Giants.

The German and Norwegian ministries were investigating the attack as the giants would have had to cross their bordered to reach the school and the school had been searched by their aurors and investigators, the Highmaster was at a loss to explain how they got through the layers of wards but he would also investigate the schools security.

"I will probably hear from Harry in the next hour or so, and I would imagine the Ministry also" Sirius told the staff, "But for now there is nothing we can do other than reassure our students, Minerva, Pomona and Filius please go and speak to your Houses make sure that they are fine, Horace would you mind if I asked you to look in on the Slytherins?"

"Not at all my boy, no it has been too long since I went into my old dormitory, but where is Severus?" he asked looking around "he was not at dinner."

"Professor Snape is currently out of the castle." Sirius said "I am afraid that the press will have a field day over this and the ministry will be all too happy to try and get involved."

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please remember to leave a **Review** about the chapter.

If you have not already please **Favorite** and **add to your Communities** please!

Beta'd by: Myself

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	37. Chapter 37

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Book Two of the Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Imposters and Fire**

The Ministry of Magic to Sirius was like an adult version of Hogwarts, where the popular kids and the bullies ruled over those they thought were weaker and played many different games in order to achieve the status that they wanted.

As a child he had always thought the Ministry a boring and irritating place, now he found it tiresome and infuriating, whenever he arrived he was ambushed by the general public and the press for statements and petitions or otherwise harassed. So as a precaution he always tried to arrive unexpectedly or with a large group to avoid such a welcome.

Today was like no other day and he had expected to reach the golden lifts before anyone really took any notice of him, but today the moment he stepped out of one of the fireplaces he was surrounded by members of the British Press and to his shock some of the Continental Press.

"Lord Black will you care to comment on the news of the day?"

"Headmaster! What do you plan to do to Hogwarts School?"

"Do you think that the Exchange should continue with the rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Lord Black what is your comment on the giant attack at Durmstrang?"

Sirius drew himself up and held up his chin and walked through the crowds which parted for him immediately when they saw him glare and he chose not to answer a single question, he didn't have time for this and it made him feel uneasy as he was surrounded by people.

He had purposely only told Minerva that he would be going to the Ministry that morning and he knew that she would not have told anyone, and that left the Ministry, they knew that he would be arriving that day at some point which indicated to Sirius that someone had leaked information.

The news of his arrival in the Ministry offices spread quicker than he could move, no matter what floor he was on or which office, people were standing and waiting to see him and would watch and whisper as he walked by.

Eventually he arrived at the small office of the Department of Magical Education and was made to wait by the assistant without any offer of refreshment or apology. Choosing to ignore the rude assistant who probably was not accustomed to having people of his status waiting he sat down patiently and waited.

After an hour of waiting in the offices of Madam Vastra, an irritating notion pestered Sirius, he began to suspect that someone was playing a political game and he would not play to their rules so he decided that enough was enough and approached her assistant.

"Please inform Madam Vastra that I did come to speak with her but I am a very busy man and I must return to Hogwarts as there are other affairs that need my attention rather than being made to sit here and twiddle my thmbs." he had said in an annoyed voice. "I did send a notice to this office that I would be arriving today."

"Would you care to make another appointment?" the assistant asked hesitantly, she was intimidated by his stern glare which made Sirius feel a little guilty as it probably wasn't her fault.

"No. Please inform Madam Vastra that she will now need to contact me and I will choose a time that is convenient for me for her to come to Hogwarts and speak to me in person." He told her "And you should also warn her that my time is not a commodity to be used at her whim, snubbing me again will mean the end of her career."

"Oh – yes of course Lord Black" the assistant stuttered quickly and bowed slightly and then looked passed him and looked terribly relieved. "I – Here is Madam Vastra now."

Sirius turned and saw that Vastra was indeed walking into the office and when she saw him she looked surprised.

"Lord Black?" she said shocked "I had not thought to see you today, I received a memo that said you cancelled the appointment and you would no longer be going ahead with your proposed changes to Hogwarts."

Sirius narrowed his eyes shrewdly, this was the confirmation he needed, someone was trying to stop him changing the school "I sent no such message to the Ministry, if I had it would have been sent by me to you directly I would not have my letters or notes sent via a memo. I have been waiting here for an hour."

"You have my most sincere apologies" She said looking very confused and a little flustered and turned to her assistant "Jasmine who sent that memo?"

"I don't know Naomi, it arrived this morning and was in my in-tray, it was one of the generic Ministry office memos." She said dutifully and pulled out a light blue sheet of paper with a Ministry seal on the top corner.

"Lord Black this must have been a clerical error from another department" Vastra apologised again with a bow "Please be assured that this will be investigated fully."

"I am sure it will." Sirius said and he pulled out his watch and checked the time, he could spare a little longer. "You have time to speak with me now?" he asked not that he was going to give her much choice.

She nodded diligently and indicated to her office but she turned to her assistant "Cancel my next meeting."

The meeting took no more than forty minutes, Madam Vastra signed the documents to give the changes to Hogwarts tuition and policies the Ministry's Official Seal. The entire meeting was something of a formality as Hogwarts was independent but it was better to try and keep the Ministry on side and it helped to get the Departments backing as they could cause them trouble like they did the year before at Fudges urging and bullying.

Madam Vastra was a half-blood witch in her mid-forties and Sirius found that she seemed to greatly admire the work he was doing at Hogwarts and fully endorsed the need to change the British Magical Educational system, but she had let slip that it was the Ministers Office that was pressuring her to hold up any changes and try to reject them.

Once the meeting was over Sirius headed directly to Level One, which housed the Ministers office and his support staff, Vastra's slip of the tongue was enough to tell Sirius that he needed to intercede with whatever the Minister was doing.

When he got onto the lift he had been alone and he slipped into the full Lord Black persona that so intimidated people for centuries and just to increase the level of intimidation and awe he allowed a touch of magical aura to escape his control and radiate out from him, it was a mix of his own magic and the Black Family magic and when the lift opened onto a floor where people were waiting they gasped and stepped backwards in fright and no one would join him.

It had amused him to watch people under his mask, it was a skill and one he used to great affect but knew that if he saw certain Ministry Employees that knew him that the spell he held over people would break, even on the Level One where the level of security was high the stationed security and aurors all seemed to hesitate and try to disappear as he walked purposefully toward the Ministers Office.

His own Hit-Wizard training and knowledge of the inner workings of the Ministry made him question why the floor was so quiet, normally this floor was bustling with assistants and secretaries and even visiting ambassadors and dignitaries, even the Ministers receptionist was not sitting at her desk instead there was a man behind it looking at whatever was on it but Sirius couldn't see his face and he was bent down looking like he was reading.

"Excuse me" Sirius said politely and watched as the man stiffened and his head darted up very quickly and looked at Sirius with what only could be described as dread. "Do you work in this office?"

"N…n….no sorry." He squeaked stepped backwards away from the desk and looking towards the nearest exit "I was looking for…. the receptionist…..We….erm…..we had lunch plans."

Sirius wrinkled his nose at the weak man in front of him, he wasn't even trying to intimidate him and had rained his magical projection when he realised no one was on the floor. But this man was sweating profusely and looked like he was about to wet himself in fear and he suddenly scurried away without another word leaving Sirius standing looking at the desks for the undersecretaries and assistants all of which were empty apart from one that was piled high with parchment and he had not noticed the man sitting behind it.

As he approached he saw the red hair and realised just who was still in the office, Percy Weasley, the wayward Weasley sibling who had fallen out with his parents and was something of an oddity as the Order and Weasley's didn't trust him but didn't want to alienate him.

"Mr Weasley" Sirius called "I was looking for the Minister of Magic, where is he?"

Percy who had been sitting with his head down scribbling furiously looked up surprised at being addressed and when he saw who was speaking to him his mouth fell open in shock but he recovered quickly and stood up and bowed his head respectfully.

"Lord Black" he said "The Minister was called away on urgent business and had to take most of the staff with him, I have been left to hold the fort."

"I see, and when do you expect the Minister to return?" Sirius questioned and watched as Percy became very uncomfortable under his gaze and he took a moment to answer him.

"I don't, - that is to say – the Minister did not inform me of when he would return to his office." Percy said and he flushed slightly.

It was obvious that Percy was lying or hiding something and he thought he knew what it was, it was at times like this where legilimency would be useful to find out the truth, but he could tell it was a lie or lack of admission due to all Weasley's having a very obvious tell, and Percy's were glowing on either side of his head.

"Tell me did the Minister leave about an hour and a half ago?"

"Yes" Percy said surprised "How did you know that they left directly through the Floo here?"

Sirius shook his head and had to fight the urge to snort "That was the same time I arrived in the Ministry."

Percy paused and then frowned looking very confused "Were you, by any chance, down with Naomi Vastra in the Department of Magical Education?"

"Yes." Sirius replied shrewdly "I don't suppose you know where a memo telling her that her appointment had cancelled came from did you?"

"No but I did overhear Felicity, the Ministers receptionist, mention Madam Vastra this morning, her morning appointment needed to be cancelled urgently as there was some emergency, Felicity believed that Madam Vastra was taken ill." Percy admitted "If a memo was sent from this office I couldn't tell you but if you appointment coincided with what Felicity was saying it must have gone through the floors, she is a bit of a gossip."

"Well she is a gossip and her taste in men is awful" Sirius sighed and looked at Percy critically, he however looked at the desk surprise but Sirius interrupted whatever he was thinking by speaking again "Please tell the minister that I stopped by and I look forward to the next Wizengamot session."

Sirius turned to leave but Percy called him back looking very uneasy and looked like he was fighting himself.

"Lord Black, You should know that the Minister is leaning heavily on the DMLE to make any arrests." Percy said hesitantly looking around in case he was overhead. "Last week he and Madam Bones had a very heated argument about her failures to arrest a single Death Eater, he wants an arrest and he didn't seem to care who it was so long as it went into the paper that the ministry was working hard."

"Thank you for that information." Sirius told him curtly and he turned and left the office and was forced to wait for the next lift and was annoyed to see that the weird little man from earlier was in front of him.

The man seemed to have sensed that Sirius was near him again and turned and gave a muffled shout of fright before excusing himself and leaving the line.

Sirius ignored the odd man and thought of more pressing matters, such as Scrimgeour leaning on Amelia for any arrest, the Prophet had written an article about him last week detailing how he was failing to deal with the current crisis, but while Amelia was in office he hoped that mistakes would not be made but he wondered how safe her job was.

The next lift arrived and they moved forwards at people got into it and Sirius moved forwards when suddenly that was a number of loud shrieks and people pushed out of the lift in fright.

"Eeak!" an old lady shrieked "get it away from me it bit my ankle!"

"Filthy creature, what is it doing here." Another said disgusted "what have the Magical Maintenance men been doing!"

Bewildered Sirius moved away from the queue to avoid being knocked over by the shoving and pushing and watched at the lift was emptied and the gates closed leaving only the odd man from earlier who had managed to jump the queue in the commotion which Sirius wondered at as he had walked back towards the Ministers office when he had seen him.

"Where did the rat go!" said a man looking around pointing his wand at the ground "it was in the lift a moment ago."

"A Rat?" Sirius asked and he felt like someone had hit him with a hammer on his head as the feeling of realisation spread through him and he turned back around and looked up at the lift as it began to move backwards and the man stood there holding the grill and the look of fear was gone and he was smirking and looking directly at Sirius.

"You're getting slow Padfoot" he cackled "I was right under your famous nose."

Sirius flicked out his wand from its wrist holster but no sooner than the wand was in his hand the lift shot upwards towards the next floor and he was pointing his wand at an empty space.

"Wormtail!" Sirius cursed under his breath and he was now alert and full of energy and surged forwards much to the protests of the people who were still waiting and jumped into the next lift as it arrived and punched the button for the Atrium and he danced and cursed impatiently at how slow the lifts were and ignored the looked he received from those still in the lift.

When he arrived in the Atrium he looked around for the man he had seen Wormtail masquerading as and could not see him anywhere and with the large crowds of people walking around and pushing to get through it would be impossible to see him and that was if he had tried to leave, he could be hiding in the Ministry still.

**o-O-o**

The Aurors in the Ministry of Magic had locked down the entire building after a security alert was issued by Lord Black who had seen Peter Pettigrew on Level One under Polyjuice Potion.

The people who were trapped in the building began to panic and more of the Auror office and security officers were called in to keep them controlled, and Madam Bones arrived and was in the process of ordering a full sweep of the building when one of the fires activated and outstepped Minister Scrimgeour and he had been furious.

He had immediately demanded that the room be unsealed and demanded that both Lord Black and Madam Bones come to his office and to stop making people scared, that the Ministry was the safest place in the country.

One junior auror had watched these events unfold with avid interest and she blended into the background and was unnoticeable but she was watching for any kinds of threats just like her colleagues Senior Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and Retired Ex auror now freelance consultant and mentor Alastor Moody.

The young auror watched as Lord Black walked away and it was clear to her that he was angry with the minister as was Madam Bones and they were talking furiously in whispers, the Head of the DMLE especially looked angry as her orders had been countermanded at the highest level.

As Lord Black walked away he turned his head in the most dog like a dog that had seen a rabbit dart out of its hole and look directly at the young auror and he gave her a small brief smirk and wink before returning to his hard mask.

The young auror huffed with annoyance at having being recognised even when she was trying to be incognito and she was being tested by Moody today.

"You have been made Tonks" Moody said bluntly "That would be a fail on this test."

"Damn him!" She cursed and she tried to look for him but assumed they had reached the lifts "he knew you were testing me."

"Aye he did." Moody said and she heard a gruff snort and turned to see a small smile on her mentors face which only annoyed her more.

"That's not fair!" She complained "I can't hide from Sirius, he can always tell where I am through that damn ring his wears."

"Who cares how he found you." Moody shrugged "you know that and you should have made sure that he didn't wink at you! CONSTANT VIGILANCE, he gave away your location."

"Alastor is right" Kingsley said soothingly and he looked around carefully "How did Wormtail get into the building?"

"Blood tests should have prevented him getting here." Moody said gruffly and Tonks knew that his magical eye was spinning wildly under the glamour spell he cast, "There is a breach somewhere."

"You two deal with that" Tonks said bored "I just clocked off and I need to get off home" she then lowered her voice "I will probably see you later?"

"Yes." Kingsley said "We need to discuss this further."

"Kingsley you take point" Alastor said leaving his corner "I want to get off too, I want to review my memories of today, we might have missed something."

Tonks quickly went back down to her cubical in the auror office and collected her stuff and pulled on a travelling cloak and left as quickly as she could, she had tried to bypass Gawain Robards the Head Auror who was holding a white memo and looked like he would kill someone.

White memos were only issued from one place within the Ministry, they were reserved only for the Minister of Magic and his assistants who were sending out notices on his behalf. The fact that he had one meant that the Minister had summoned him and they were both in the lift together.

"You know that Lord Black and Madam Bones did the right thing" he snapped to her "And you would think that Scrimgeour would know that! He was one of us once!"

Tonks stayed quiet not wanting to anger her boss and not knowing what to say to him, she was not senior enough yet to have interacted with him much, but she respected him greatly, he had trained under Moody and had even been his partner before Moody retired.

"Becoming Minister was the worst move he made." Robards signed and rubbed his head and looked at her "Dawlish overheard some chatter today, Pius Thicknesse is looking to run of Minister, and people prefer him to Scrimgeour! Can you imagine?"

Thicknesse worked in the DMLE under Amelia Bones in a senior position, he had never been an auror of hit wizard but was known to be a true politician and had climbed his way to where he now was, some believed he wanted Bones' job and Tonks had never really thought him capable.

"No Sir." She said quickly when he gave her a stern look.

"You are working under Moody still?" he asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Good, listen to what he says" he told her sadly "best auror the departments ever had, he has high hopes for you cadet make sure you don't disappoint."

Tonks blinked surprised, she knew that Moody seldom trained anyone these days but he had returned to the Ministry from retirement when the Azkaban convicts were broken out and all but demanded his Auror licence reinstated so that he could help without being a vigilante.

It took a week but Bones had managed to get it reinstated but Scrimgeour had demanded that Moody train an auror like he used to and he had picked Tonks instantly, out of the entire department he had chosen her.

Being mentored by Moody was not fun and it was not easy but she pushed herself every day to reach his high expectations, if she failed he would make her do it again until she succeeded, he was not easy to please and she would often be slapped on the head for getting side-tracked or distracted with a shout of Constance Vigilance to keep her on point.

Their relationship amused most as many in the auror office were absolutely terrified of Moody, if they heard his false leg they would look for a reason to leave of otherwise hunker down to get his attention, Tonks wasn't scared of him, if anything she found him amusing and annoying in equal amounts with his anecdotes of how things used to be done or how the ministry had gone downhill since he left, which she only made worse by baiting him or annoying him when he started lecturing her.

"Thank you sir?" she said uncertainly and she stopped her hair from changing colour as it would occasionally do when she was startled.

Robards looked at her "You know Lord Black better than most seeing as he is the Head of the Black family and your cousin I believe, how certain would he be of this infiltration?"

"Absolute." She answered immediately "He wants Pettigrew caught and brought to justice more than anyone, including his own son."

"I suppose he would." Robards nodded and shivered "Black had better be careful though, the Minister does not like him at all."

Tonks held her tongue as she knew that it was mutual, Sirius hated Scrimgeour with every passing day and it was well known from the Ministry gossip that the two of them clashed more often that Dumbledore had clashed with the ministry in the past.

Robards got off at level one and Tonks continued to the atrium and managed to get into a fire and floo'd home to her parents' house.

"Mum, Dad I am home!" She called "I can't stop, I will eat at Black House."

"We thought you would." Her mum said walking into the room "What happened in the ministry, the WWN said that Sirius caused a commotion for no reason."

"Wormtail." Tonks said in explanation and Andromeda's eyes narrowed at the name that had caused such pain to their family. Tonks quickly explained what had happened while she got changed out of her auror uniform and her mum tidied up after her.

"Well I am sure that Sirius is furious with himself." Andromeda said shaking her head "Peter was never the clever or powerful one but that is twice that he has outsmarted Sirius."

"I know." Tonks agreed "And I will be sure not to mention that to Sirius when I see him, the look on his face when Scrimgeour cancelled the security sweep should have killed him on the spot."

"How is Remus?" Andromeda asked changing the subject and she passed the neatly folded robes to one of the Black House elves.

The Tonks' often had an elf around the house of an evening and early morning, there was not enough work for the at Black House in London so they would help out where they could and the family wasn't big enough so they alternated.

"Tilvar?" Tonks said to the retreating elf "is Remus still at Black House?"

"Yes Mistress Dora." He said "Master Blacks guest has spent most of the day in the library."

"Thank you." Tonks said smiling, she had been forced to order each elf to only call her Mistress Dora after they called her by her full name one too many times. "Well that is an improvement; he is out of his room."

"Has Professor Snape still not found any antidote?" Andromeda asked her surprised "it's been months now."

"No, but Remus does get better but then he transforms with the moon and he gets sick and the wolf becomes dominant again." She explained and finished getting ready, "I don't know much else."

Her mother hummed and busied herself by straightening her dressing table.

"Where is dad?" Tonks asked her trying to change the subject.

"He popped round old Amos Diggory's, they haven't spoken in a while and Ted thought he should break the ice." She told her sadly "Diggory is still not coping with his son's death, and because we are family of Harrisons he had distanced himself."

Tonks had heard that at work, Diggory had never recovered from his sons death and had become a changed man, but he didn't blame Harry for Cedric's death, she had even heard him saying how humble and understanding Harry was when he was approached the year before and how did didn't believe the papers.

"Well I better go." Tonks said looking at the time "Don't wait up for me."

Her mother gave her a look of disapproval by Tonks didn't care, she was old enough to do what she wanted, but she did need to get her own place at some point.

She disapparated and went to The Burrow where she had a quick cup of tea with Molly who knew about her ongoing issues and picked up a double decadence chocolate cake and with it in her hand she left for the Black House.

"Mistress Nymphadora" Kreacher said bowing respectfully but he saw the cake in her hands and he narrowed his eyes at it "If you were wanting a cake you should have been asking."

"I will do next time Kreacher" she said promised but she gave him a firm look "But only if you call me Dora, I did give you a direct order."

Kreacher bowed low again and apologised but took the cake and scurried off without so much as a true apologetic look and she wondered why he was ignoring her order.

"You will have to speak to your cousin." Said a tired voice from the dark stairwell.

"Why?" she asked and she saw Remus walking almost normally and he looked himself.

"He is the only one who can countermand orders." He said smirking "I think he may have done just that, and was that Molly's chocolate cake that I can smell?"

"I shall be having words with him then!" she said with a determined look but she broke it with a wink "of course, but you cannot eat it all!"

"I would never" Remus said looking hurt "I would allow you a single slice."

Tonks laughed happily "How have you been?"

"Better, the effects are not as strong and with every passing lunar event the effects wane like the moon I am enslaved too." He said sadly "But I am still not myself."

"Have you been at the poetry again?" she asked rolling her eyes "Don't speak to me in riddles."

A ghost of a smile appeared but it disappeared quickly and he frowned "Why are you here?"

"Too see you of course."

"Haven't you got friends your own age?" he asked her pointedly.

"Remus I know what you are doing and it is not going to work." Tonks said firmly "You will have to get over yourself eventually."

"But I –"Remus began to say but was stopped when they both felt their necklaces heat up and they pulled out the phoenix pendant which was pulsing with heat. "Why is a meeting being called for –"he paused and counted he pulses "Nine? Has something happened?"

Tonks hesitated knowing that this would probably upset him but she had to tell him so she led him into the drawing room upstairs and summoned some tea from the kitchen which was served with the cake.

"Something happened in the Ministry today." She explained "Wormtail somehow managed to get in with polyjuiced. We don't know what he was doing but he was on Level One at the Ministers receptionists' desk when he was caught by Sirius."

"Wormtail was caught?" Remus asked looking elated "after all this time?"

"No he managed to get away, making use of his different appearance and animagus form to get passed Sirius" She explained "And by the time Sirius realised he was in a lift and escaped but he taunted him."

Remus became a little agitated and began to pace around the room and she let him as she saw his eyes glow amber like his wolf but he seemed to be in full control of himself and she finished telling him what had happened.

"Sirius was furious, he ordered the lockdown and his order was followed until the Minister arrived bypassing the security and ordered the lockdown lifted as "Lord Black was creating a panic to gain support and there was no threat within the Ministry's walls" or that's what he told the large crowds."

"Fool" Remus hissed uncharacteristically and his eyes flared again "Scrimgeour is no better than Fudge."

"He is trying to give people hope but I agree he is doing it wrong." Tonks agreed and she reached out and grabbed Remus's arm and made him sit down "Voldemort is trying to get into the ministry, his Death Eaters are in Europe and that's without the carnage and death they are causing here."

"I know" Remus said rubbing his growing stubble thinking "I think it is worse this time around."

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"Because this time our hope is Harry, and I would rather see him hundreds of miles away out of this growing war." He said sadly and a single tear rolled down his eye "This war is only just beginning and it is getting worse."

"Hey now" Tonks said quietly and she wiped the tear away and took the seat next to him ignoring the amber traces in his eyes and looked at Remus carefully "Even in the dark, light can be found, remember that."

They looked at each other, the amber flecked eyes searching the softer grey blue eyes.

And then Tonks through all caution to the wind and kissed him.

**o-O-o**

The Order of the Phoenix was convened and they were just waiting on the Kingsley who was running late, Sirius had arrived and had told them just how useless Scrimgeour was being and he had refused to believe that Wormtail had been in the Ministry.

That day the Minister had been in the Leaky Cauldron with his staff taking them for a meal as a treat for their continued work and during that meal he had overheard none other than the useless lout Stan Shunspike talking about the Death Eaters and their regime and had him arrested on suspicion of being a member of the Death Eaters or being in collusion with them.

The Death Eaters had also killed one hundred muggles in Liverpool when they brought down a muggle supermarket using magic and had crushed them, the Mark had been left above the carnage and the Ministry had sent out the DMLE and Magical reversal squad to remove the traces of magic and curses from the wreckage to allow the muggles to excavate.

Sirius sat quietly and was silently venting to himself while he waiting for Kingsley to arrive, it was unlike him to be late but he might have been caught up with the Muggle Minister or in the Ministry so they were not worried.

He looked out at the Order and saw that the news had hit them hard too, none believed that Scrimgeour was doing a good job, sure he created new departments to help fight but they were not enough and he was now trying to placate the masses through speedy arrests and convictions something that Sirius would do anything to prevent as it had happened to him.

One thing that Scrimgeour had implied was that Amelia was no longer up to her job and it might time for her to step aside. Amelia had looked ready to kill the man who had once served under her and had left the office with the a none too veiled threat that if he tried to force her then she would have him before the Wizengamot and would bring the full power of her political clout brought to bear against him.

The foo in the hall chimed and everyone looked out of the dining room door expectantly and smiled widely when they saw the towering black figure of Kingsley walk in but the smiled disappeared when they saw that his face.

"What is it?" Molly asked "what has happened? Is it the kids?"

"No." he said and he held up his rolled up paper and unrolled it and placed it onto the table. "Nurmengard Prison was attacked and set ablaze with cursed fire and the Dark Mark was above the blackened prison."

"Have they done what they did at Azkaban?" Arthur asked "Released them all?"

"No, all of the prisoners were killed" Kingsley said "every single one."

"But that would mean –"Minerva said looking shocked.

"Yes." Kingsley said nodding "the fire killed him too."

"Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named care about a foreign prison?" Diggle asked shocked "He never bothered before."

"I think that the reason he has done that is because of the sudden resurgence of the Army of Restoration." Sirius said over the raised voices and he knew this because of Harry's owl "Voldemort would have seen them as a threat and had decided to take out the last of the generals and kill the head of that snake,"

"You mean Nurmengard, the prison that Gellert Grindelwald built to hold his enemies and opponents was used to then imprison him when Dumbledore defeated him?" Bill asked surprised "I always wondered what happened to him, I suppose there is some irony to it but it's a surprise."

"The Europeans Ministries had been undecided on what was to happen to him and his generals, and Dumbledore was opposed to the killing of anyone so he proposed that they use Nurmengard, as it was the most secure prison in the world and its magic would prevent their escape." Minerva explained to them all "eventually the ministries decided that to leave them all in the prison to know that they failed and that their movement would never take off was a better and longer punishment, Death would only be too easy, so they have remained."

"Why kill Grindelwald?" Hesita asked "Why go through all that trouble?"

"It shows strength" Moody said sternly "Grindelwald was the last great Dark Wizard, he is ranked number two only to Voldemort himself, killing him shows the world that he is stronger and better than the man who had once held all of Europe under his hand and it will push us further into isolation."

"Do you think this is what the Lestrange's and Carrow's were doing?" Arthur asked "Preparing this attack?"

"No, they were involved with the giant attack, that I do know but whatever that plan was it was ruined by this Markos" Sirius explained and left no room for that to be questioned, his source was Harry and in this case he knew he wasn't wrong "Voldemort wanted to attack Durmstrang but I do think what happened was according to the plan, and from what I have been told the Lestranges and Carrows were severely punished."

"Has anyone found out who this Markos is?" Arthur asked curiously "what is his last name?"

"We do not know." Moody said gruffly "I have asked a few of my old friends in Europe but they are being cagey about it, think I might have to pay them a visit in person."

"What about Snape?" Bill asked "he is supposed to be our man on the inside."

"Yes but I don't trust him" Sirius said honestly "And his position in the Death Eaters ranks has changed but from what I have got out of him, this Markos in unknown to him but he is from Europe."

"So Voldemort's plan was hijacked by this Markos who then used Voldemort's giants to attack Durmstrang for seemingly no reason, then in retaliation Voldemort kills the prisoners in Nurmengard? This seems a bit sloppy for Voldemort?" Bill pointed out frowning, "Have you got anything from Harry, Fleur or Viktor?"

Sirius paused not wanting to tell the full truth "I have spoken to Harry" he said carefully "But I agree this is sloppy of him but this attack on Nurmengard will have far reaching consequences, more than you possibly know."

"How do you mean Sirius?" Molly asked "they are just a bunch of war criminals."

"Not to the wizarding community on the continent, they were terrorised by the Army of Restoration and to this day some are still terrified of them coming back." Sirius explained "Charlus was there in the days after Grindelwald fell and he told me about it once, the people refused to help him and the international forces that came to help them for fear of reprisals, even when they knew that Grindelwald was defeated some still helped the old generals hide after out of fear.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is worse though" Mundungus stressed.

"No, their memories are long." Moody said "They remember the fear and terror of the Army of Restoration more than the terror of the Death Eaters who did not touch them last time, he will catch them unaware and if anything drive them further away."

"But this Markos, whoever he is, is a member of the Army of Restoration, is he still alive?" Hestia asked "We don't want to look for a dead man. Has he not been killed for tricking the Death Eaters?"

"No he is alive, and if I am honest I have no idea what he will do, we don't know what his motives are." Sirius stressed, "That is why we need information, do whatever you can."

"Do you not find this a terrible coincidence?" Remus asked "The day that the Bulgarian prison is attacked Wormtail was found in the Ministry, you said he was in the Ministers office."

"I do not know what Wormtail was doing in the Ministry, but if he has managed to get into the Ministry and even up to level One shows that there is a definite breach in security." Sirius said sadly "I however do not think that the Ministry or I should say the Minister wants to acknowledge what has happened, I have a friend who works in the Prophet offices and he said that the Minister asked for the news to be kept quiet for a few days, but I would bet he will try and make me sound like a paranoid idiot trying to scare people."

"Did you not get a good wiff of him Black?" Elphias asked "Thought that nose of yours would have given him away."

Sirius frowned remembering what Wormtail had said "No, but I do not keep my canine sense of smell in human form." He then looked at Remus who was watching him attentively but he suddenly noticed that he seemed tense and they were a trace of anger in his amber eyes.

"In any case Wormtail may have been a idiot at school but he managed to hide his true allegiance to Voldemort in the last war from everyone, and I would bet he knows how to mask his scent, he spent enough time around me and Remus to know we can pick them up." Sirius said and he bit back a sharp remark about the rat, "scents can be masked and Polyjuice will blur a scent enough to confuse a bloodhound."

"Black is right, we must all keep extra vigiliant, the Death Eaters are up to something and it cannot be good whatever it is." He said and his magical eye spun and turned to look into the basement probably looking at the elves "Bill what are the Goblins saying?"

"I have managed to speak with Lord Ragnok." Bill said rubbing his chin as he got a number of shocked looks.

Sirius was impressed, Lord Ragnok was the king of the British Goblin clans but also a high standing member of the Goblin nation, one of the eleven Goblin lords who made up their leadership, Ragnok ran Gringotts Bank and worked and trained like every other Goblin but he still had a reputation of being a fierce goblin who you did not want to cross.

"He believes that this conflict is a wizard war and will not have his own race caught in the middle." Bill recounted "He has no love for wizards at all, he does his job as it is all the ministry allows but he does not care to involve himself in our politics or civil war."

"Has their stance changed regarding You-Know-Who?" Molly asked her son proudly.

"No." Bill said conflicting expression playing across his face "It not easy getting a read on them and Ragnok is the hardest Goblins I have every met and I have worked for Gringotts for years, usually it is what they do not say that is important, but I do not think they agree with Voldemort and his forces attacking our world, they might not like the ministry but Voldemort will treat them worse."

Sirius realised what Bill was trying to say, Wizards treated Goblins as an inferior race and had done for centuries and it had caused wars between them, Azkaban had been repaired after Voldemort had broken into it but the plan to have the goblins carry out the repairs and be the wardens had been stopped in the Wizengamot and they were left with only their bank.

"They will not side with either." Sirius sighed "Voldemort gives empty promises and our ministry gives nothing."

"That's what I think" Bill nodded agreeing.

"What about the wolves?" Mundungus asked "I heard that Finir has been seen in England."

Sirius looked over to his friend and saw him sit upright and rigid at the mention of that name but answered tersely, the man obviously still touched a nerve with Remus and his eyes shone fiercely at even a mention of his name.

"I have not been able to speak with the packs in Europe for some time due to my condition, but I would bet they are conflicted over the tampered wolfsbane. It had the potential to free them and he took it away, others will see that it was a way to enslave us and he freed them. Greyback will use whatever he can to gain control over the packs."

They meeting went on for a few more hours with reports coming in from the many different contacts that the order had, they had intel on many different areas of the Death Eater camps and they were able to get a picture of what they were up to, but they had no idea what their next move was and they were trying to prevent further loss of life, they had been unable to prevent the prison fire but that was because of a lack of information, they only knew that Voldemort was going to strike.

Sirius knew that he was going to have to speak to Snape, something that he loathed to do as he had to fight the instinct to be spiteful or draw his wand, but also to not antagonise him at all, not that Snape reciprocated his restraint but Sirius was not going to allow his personal feelings for the greasy snake work against him.

But going forward the Order would need to act quicker and get better information and quicker.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please remember to leave a **Review** about the chapter.

If you have not already please **Favorite** and **add to your Communities** please!

Beta'd by: Myself

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	38. Chapter 38

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Book Two of the Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Injury in the Arena**

Harry awoke feeling very groggy the next morning he was still sore and tired from his animagus practice but his dreams had also been odd, he dreamt of flying over the valley as a great creature relishing in the freedom of flight but he had kept falling into dreams of fire and screams.

"Harry you need to get up." Neville said shaking him "You know that we have to go for the swim today."

"Gerrof me Nev" Harry growled into his pillow.

Suddenly a cold gush of water hit him on the back of his head which made him jump up in horror and he looked down at Neville who was retreating very quickly from his bed and pocketed his wand.

"Sorry but you need to get up" Neville said smirking.

Harry gave him a glare picked up his wand from his bedside cabinet and snorted when Neville flinched and dried his bed and furs before dashing into the bathroom to freshen up and changed into the swimming attire.

The swim had been dreadful, the water was ice cold and it felt like you would freeze to the bone if it were not for the swimming wear but that had its limits, it was nearing December now and whatever magic was in the lake prevented it from freezing over, or so Harry had thought.

"At least we won't have to swim much longer." Danyl said as he spat out some of the water in his mouth "the lake will be able to freeze after today."

"Would rather have ran though." Elijah moaned "I hate swimming in this icy lake, I always feel like the Grindelows will grab me."

"They probably would but they know better." Frederick snorted "They have been burnt and cursed to many times over the centuries to try it again."

Harry sighed contently after overhearing their conversation as they swam and when they returned to the castle he was glad to get into warmer clothes and was thankful for the fur trim inside the robes.

When they arrived in the Foodhall there seemed to be an odd atmosphere and it was much quieter than normal with people talking in hushed whispered in pairs or otherwise sitting in silence.

The servants were walking through the hall with a great basket under their arms as they handed out the mail, all post at Durmstrang was sorted and screened by the servants and staff to prevent anything cursed and to stop nuisance owls leaving their droppings everywhere.

When the Hogwarts team settled onto their table a number of dishes of food appeared in steel bowls and plates and they began to help themselves, one of the servants approached with her basket.

She handed a letter and a newspaper to Harry and he looked at the letter and saw that it was from Sirius.

_Harry, _

_The news of the giant attack on Durmstrang has reached us here and I can tell you now that our ministry will be looking into this – or at least that is what Scrimgeour has said – but I know that he is still trying to get this Exchange cancelled. _

_I thought I had felt the mirror activate yesterday so whatever the magic the valley has protecting it definitely was deactivated. The fact that the wards were breached worries me greatly, it would take powerful magic and possibly illegal ward breaker artefacts to bring them down, two giants alone would not have been able to even if they repel magic. _

_Also I feel that I must say a big well done on the opening events of the duelling Tournament, we are leading in the tournament which is great and the skills our team showed are a testament to you and the school, keep up the good work and make sure they continue to practice. _

_Aunt Dromeda asked after you she wanted to know how you were getting on, as did Ted, Dora and Remus. I told them what has happened in the school and the tournament but send them a little note otherwise they will worry. _

_You should –_

A gasp stopped him from reading his letter and he looked at Hermione who look horrified at his copy of the daily prophet which he still subscribed to, on the front page was a picture of a very tall building over which the dark mark was visible through the clouds of smoke that billowed up around the building as it burned.

YOU-KNOW-WHO ATTACK ON NURMENGARD

GELLERT GRINDELWALD CONFIRMED TO BE AMONG DEAD

Harry looked at the headline and realised why the atmosphere in the room was so quiet, most of the students had a copy of a paper, and from the number he could see they all had a picture of the burning Nurmengard on the front page and this was the cause.

"Why would he attack that prison?" Hermione whispered not wanting to attract the attention of the Durmstrang students, but even some of the Beauxbaton students also looked out of sorts as they read the paper.

Harry bit his lip having not told her of what he saw in Voldemort's mind.

"That giant attack was the work of someone who supports the Army of Restoration, they have resurfaced recently and Voldemort wanted to show them that he was in charge." Harry said in a whisper making sure only she could hear "but it will also scare people here."

Hermione looked around and he saw that she was looking at the reactions people were having, a number of students were even crying as they read it.

"Harry" Daphne called urgently.

Harry looked over at her and saw that she was gesturing for him to look around the table and he saw that his students or more specifically the younger ones looked concerned and very confused as they wondered at what was going on.

"Everyone eat breakfast and then we will quickly go back to the –"Harry began to say to them all when Highmaster Petrov walked into the hall and it went entirely silent.

"You have all heard the news." He said as he reached the front of the hall, "Nurmengard was attacked and its prisoners were killed including Grindelwald, this was the work of the Dark Wizard Voldemort."

The hall shuddered at his directness and a majority of the hall looked towards the Hogwarts team and looked at Harry.

"This news may affect some of you, some it may not, be assured that this does not constitute a threat to this school." He continued "The Giant attack was unfortunate but shows that this school is protected, the Army of Restoration and Grindelwald are no more, there is an English dark wizard who does not concern himself with European affairs, so life in this school will continue as with the Tri-wizard Exchange."

"Lessons will resume as normal, now eat the breakfast and get going." Petrov ordered and he went and sat in his own chair to eat.

Harry brought all of the Hogwarts students to their Quarters before first lessons and made sure they understood what was happening and to make sure that they didn't antagonise the Durmstrang students at all, they didn't want another formal duel.

The atmosphere in the school remained rather tense all week as the news of the prison attack along with the giant attack was processed and the newspapers became aware, but the Institute remained business as usual and they went to classes but everyone was looking forward to something, the weekend meant the duelling tournament would continue.

When the day arrived they went to the Arena and it was clear it was not the same atmosphere in the large room and when the schools seeing stones activated it became even clearer that all three schools were affected by the news.

The first match of the day was Durmstrang Sixth Years versus the Beauxbaton Sixth Year Doubles, and it would be an important duel to watch as the Hogwarts team would be duelling the Durmstrang team in the last double match.

Durmstrang's double partners were Ella and Frederik Meyer. Harry had not known that they were Twins but they were not identical and they were the opposites of each other, Frederik had some vendetta against Harry for being a Black and Potter while Ella was perfectly civil and loved to exercise.

They were facing Arno Dorien and François Bellec and the two of them were known for their poor team work in their round against the Hogwarts team.

"Wonder if they will do better now" Hermione said looking at the pair and she looked over to the French schools seating area and it was clear that Fleur was looking very irate.

"I would imagine that Fleur gave them a very stern talking to." Harry laughed "I hope they have sorted out their issues as it was embarrassing last time."

"Don't say that Harrison." Daphne mocked rolling her eyes "We want them off their game, we want to win."

Harry gave her a crooked smile "I would rather we win by skill than having an ill-suited opponent, this is supposed to be a test of skill and team work, they failed at that last round."

Daphne rolled her eyes at him and shook her head "You Gryffindor's have an odd sense of fairness, take the advantage when you can."

"Maybe," Harry hummed contently but he agreed with her in a true duel but in the tournament he wanted to win fairly.

The duel began with earnest they were evenly matched and it became clear that each was unable to get the upper hand over the other, they duelled furiously trying to outperform the other with power or and magic but it didn't matter what they did they were matched spell for spell and charm for charm.

"Those twins are not like the Weasley's." Daphne observed critically "They do not act in true tandem."

"No" Harry agreed quietly not taking his eyes off the duel "But Fred and George would not find this sort of event hard, they would be the perfect for this event."

The duel had three minutes left and it suddenly became heated as both pairs heated the Arena with a great bout of fire that was contained by the Arena barrier and when it cleared both Ella and Arno were disarmed and bound respectively leaving Frederik and François on their feet and they were exhausted and they didn't have much fight in them.

The last few minutes passed with only a few scant spells being exchanged and the Arena flashed and the bout was called to a halt.

"The First match is over and ended in a draw." Anastasia said "Well that was a heated match let's let them cool down before the next match begins."

"Anyone to make a wager on who will win?" Michael asked holding up a few galleons.

Draco sneered "You cannot predict this duel."

"What would you know Malfoy?" Michael said hotly glaring at the Slytherin boy.

"They are evenly matched but that is only because of their partners, individually it will come down to Arno and Frederik."

"Arno will beat him!" Arthur agreed "that Frederik needs to be taught a lesson."

"I cannot condone gambling" Harry interrupted smirking evilly "but Draco is not wrong."

"You agree with him?" Padma questioned rather shocked.

Harry smiled at her as most knew how often they had been at odds in the past, "Yes but don't let it fool you, we still do not like each other."

"This must be a very odd day, something miraculous must have happened somewhere" Daphne laughed and it made Harry smile, he loved to hear her laugh it was also a rare occurrence but it lifted his spirits.

"Merlin has probably risen from his grave." Harry said rolling his eyes "or perhaps the ministry of magic did something right."

"I think Merlin will rise before the Ministry gets something right." Neville snorted "But I would agree that it is odd to hear you two agree."

"What is it to you Longbottom?" Draco asked "We are family after all."

Harry turned and regarding Draco carefully and frowned, it was the first time that he had heard him acknowledge their familial bond.

"Distantly." Harry agreed "But only enough to make us civil."

Draco glared at him for a moment before looking away, Harry wasn't sure but he felt he might have insulted him unknowingly.

The second match began and it lasted the full length of the possible time but neither side had scored a single point and had ended in a stalemate and it was clear to everyone that both Viktor and Fleur were getting annoyed with their team and they were pushing them harder.

The last match of the duel looked to end the same way but in the last moment Arno used a summoning charm on Frederik's feet and then managed to hit him with a disarming charm as he had been cursing François and the duel ended with Beauxbaton winning the duel.

With the end of that match meant that next duel was to begin so Harry escorted Joshua and Julian down to the Arena barrier and they waited for the last group to exit.

Harry looked at them both and could see that they were both fidgeting and couldn't stand still because of the anticipation and it made him smile.

"Calm yourselves, you two need to calm down otherwise they will surprise you, you don't want a twitchy wand do you."

The both shook their heads and looked determinedly out of the portal and they saw their opponents on the other side and they got the signal to enter and Harry smiled as they walked through the barrier.

He returned to his seat and watched with great eagerness for the duel to begin and their opponents didn't waste a moment when the duel begin Jean Claudé and Lucca Sivert both sent curses directly at the boys and for a moment they froze.

Harry's breath caught as he saw them freeze as those curses were not entirely harmless but out of nowhere a shield charm sprang up in front of both of the Hogwarts boys.

"Whose shield was that?" Harry asked his team.

"I think it was Josh's" Neville answered unsure "but I am not sure."

"It was." Draco said "I taught him that shield charm."

The duel began to speed up as Joshua and Julian began to strike back and they pushed back their opponents for a while but Lucca conjured up a large rock from the sandy floor and sent it flying towards Julian who managed to see it just in time and sent a reductor curse directly at it and it shattered, but what he had not seen was a second rock flying from the opposite side and it hit him in the side and sent him flying into Josh knocking them both to the floor.

The French boys moved forwards eagerly thinking they had won and sent out a barrage of spells only some of the spells hit a shield charm and were sent backwards but they defended against them easily.

Joshua was on his feet and his lip was bleeding and he was panting from being knocked over but he looked furious as his friend was knocked out on the ground next to him badly bruised.

"Wow" Neville said "I have never seen him look so angry, he us usually so care free and happy, he reminds me of Colin."

Harry nodded but stood up to leave the seats and to get to the portal where Julian would appear in a moment as his portkey activated. Each combatant was given an amulet which was a short range portkey and could be activated remotely by a healer or by the mentor when they were knocked out to get them out of the Arena safely.

When Harry arrived at the portal to the Arena he could see the barrier clearly and a healer was already there waiting.

"Mr Black-Potter I was just about to activate your student's portkey." Healer Tessa said kindly "please stand back."

Harry took a step back and out of thin air Julian appeared and was still unconscious but the healer levitated him to a make shift bed and got to work checking him over, Harry looked through the barrier at the ongoing match and watched with awe as Joshua duelled furiously, it was two against one and he was managing to match them.

"Your student is fine." The healer reported getting his attention "just knocked out with no concussion, he was lucky."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and he watched as she revived Julian who jumped up ready to duel, "Calm down Julian you were knocked out but Josh is still duelling."

"Damn" the boy cursed.

"Don't worry, Josh is doing well." Harry reassured him and sure enough Joshua was all but blasting them backwards with powerful spells that they could barely defend against, and he found an opening and with a very fluid movement he stuck hard.

He slipped a disarming charm under Jean's guard and the red light him straight in the chest pushing him backwards a little as his wand flew into the air, but Josh was not done he sent another three spells with the first a independament jinx which hit and stopped him from moving, a banishing charm that sent him flying backwards and then finally a body bind curse and silver ropes sprang from his wand and bound his opponent in mid-air and he landed with a loud thump.

Josh had managed to claw back a point with a powerful display of magic and Lucca looked at him terrified, he had bypassed their joint shields and smashed through them to hit his partner. But Harry looked at Josh critically his shoulders had slumped slightly and he was not moving as fast and he didn't look as angry.

He is tired, Harry thought to himself, Josh had nearly exhausted himself knocking out Jean and he had probably channelled more magic than he normally would to get through the shield enhanced by his fury.

The last few minutes were tense as Josh tried to battle Lucca who seemed to hesitate for a while before he realised that Josh was exhausted and would not last much longer so he began to strike back hard and Josh managed to defend himself by dodging and shielding and when the round ended he looked incredibly relieved.

He managed to get back to the small room where Harry was waiting and he almost collapsed but Harry caught him easily and pushed him into a chair and conjured a goblet and filled it with some water.

"Well done Joshua" Harry said forcing the goblet into his hand wishing he had some food for the boy "You did amazing out there, you managed to score points."

"I am tired." He said and his eyes fluttered dangerously.

Harry nodded and made him drink more water and had Julian keep him steady while he walked outside to the stands and looked at his team, wondering if any of them had any food.

He should have remembered his training sessions with Sirius, they had always left him famished and he cursed himself for not bringing food with him in case of magical exhaustion.

"I have some Honeydukes chocolate?" Aliesha offered pulling out a small bar from her pocket "will that do?"

"That is perfect thank you!" he said sincerely and he took it and ran down the steps where Joshua was still sitting, the chocolate was a small bar but it didn't matter as he enlarged it and he forced Joshua to eat it.

"You need energy!" Harry said sternly handing him and Julian and large chunk. "If you don't you will fall very quickly in the Arena."

"I will be fine Harrison" Joshua said weakly taking a bite of the chocolate, "It took a lot out of me."

"I know" Harry said and running his hands through his hair which only annoyed him as it was a habit he was trying to stop "You have a point and so do they, in this next duel you will need to cover each other, Julian make sure you have Joshua's back he exhausted himself fighting after you were knocked out, remember a blended shield will protect you both and a will not use as much magic, wait for an opening and when you have it hit back hard and together."

Both boys nodded and Josh looked a little less glum and they stood up and loosened up ready for the next duel which began a minute later and they returned to the Arena and Harry went back to the stands.

"Thank you for the chocolate Aliesha, it was just what the doctor ordered" he received a number of odd looks and realised he had used a muggle saying "I meant it was just what I needed." He said in explanation.

"Glad to see you have not forgotten your muggle upbringing Harry." Hermione laughed fondly "I was beginning to think you were a born and raised pureblood."

"Not quite, but if I were to have children they will know about the muggle world, if only so they know how to dress!" Harry told her pointedly "kilts and ponchos do not go together."

The next duel began and this time Harry was nervous, Joshua was still tired but he was working well and using what energy he had efficiently and they worked behind blending shield charms and the Lucca and Jean were struggling to get through them with the usual duelling spells, and when they used more powerful spells Julian jumped in and blocked them or countered them.

The duel went on very much the same but Julian eventually overreached himself trying to attack and defend at once and he left himself vulnerable and a disarming spell hit him leaving him defenceless and he was out of the duel.

"That was not a surprise" Daphne said sadly "Joshua is not the same dueller from that first round."

"He wore himself out" Harry said shrugging, and he made a mental note to do more endurance training for the next few weeks, "But he seems to be pushing himself again even as we speak."

Joshua was concentrating hard with fierce furrowed brow and it looked like he was trying to win the duel as quickly as possible and Lucca and Jean were not allowing him to get the upper hand at all and they were sending spell after spell at him but he wasted no moment and dodged every single one of them.

"This may be the end for this duel." Harry muttered and he was disappointed as he knew that Joshua had such potential.

"You know he might not be out yet." Neville said to him, "I think he might just be able to get the better of one of them."

Neville was not wrong, Joshua used a spell that Harry was not familiar with and it sent the four spells that were sent at him by the French student's straight back at them and then sent his own with them.

Lucca was the first to be hit with his own spells but and then disarmed by Joshua's spells but Jean managed to conjure a powerful shield that blocked all of the spells sent at him but retaliated harshly getting him back for the first round of duels and Joshua was unable to get a strike in and defended himself just barely.

"They have three minutes left" Hermione said happily, "If he can keep this up he may last the round."

Harry didn't comment and stood up and moved away from the stands and down to the portal where Julian was watching looking anxious.

"Harrison I am sorry for losing again." He said when he saw him.

Harry waived him off "Don't worry" he muttered and watched as Joshua and Jean sent curses at each other only for them to collide with an explosion and send them both flying backwards into the sand and then the Arena flashed signalling the end of the round.

Harry walked out through the portal and into the Arena to help Joshua to his feet and to get him out of the Arena, when he got to him it struck him that the boy looked very small and weak.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked him pulling him to his feet, "That spell packed a punch."

"Fine" he said quietly "but I wouldn't say no to a nap right about now."

Harry smiled at him "I am sure you wouldn't, but for now make sure you portray strength, we don't want them all to realise how tired you are."

Joshua drew himself up and squared his shoulders and his face went blank and if anyone looked at him they would see him walk proudly and upright with a small smile, but Harry could see the truth in his eyes.

The moment they were out of the portal and in the small room the visage dropped instantly and he all but fell into a seat.

"You both did well" Harry said proudly "Now you have one match left and I want you to try as best you can."

Both boys exchanged looks and Harry knew they were not confident in themselves and he himself was not certain that they would prevail but Harry tried to keep up their morale before they went back into the Arena.

The round did not last long and both Joshua and Julian were knocked out, disarmed and bound but they had been able to at least disarm Arno as they have been defeated and gained themselves a point but it had ended the duel.

Hogwarts had lost by one point but it had been a hard fought duel and Harry was not disappointed in their performance at all, they might have lost their round but he did not feel they had been defeated and he hoped that Lord Danvers was in Hogwarts watching how well his son had done.

The French delegation was ecstatic as were their brethren from their school as they cheered loudly having won their first match and their celebrations showed it.

Joshua and Julian were disappointed when they returned to the Hogwarts team but none of them were angry or disappointed and they congratulated them on a good duel and commented on bad luck.

But the Hogwarts team did not have long to console the boys as Hermione and Susan had to get ready for their duel and it didn't take long for the duel to begin. The girls did well against the Meyer twins and the first duel had ended with a draw as Hermione was disarmed while she attempted to use a complicated shield charm but Susan managed to disarm Frederik.

The duel was more heated than the others, Frederik clearly did not like Hermione as the curses and spells he was using against her were darker and more potent than Harry felt comfortable with and both girls had noticed his target.

When the second round began Hermione had not wasted a moment and it was clear that she was quite angry and she began to use spells that Harry had not realised she knew, she had often criticised him for learning and practicing darker aspects of magic but he realised that she herself had picked up more than he imagined but he recognised most of the spells from what Professor Herrmann taught in his classroom and she was not holding back at all.

Susan stumbled because of the effects of a partially blocked curse and that was all the twins needed to send a chain of spells at her that left her rooted to the floor and unable to move and unarmed.

Hermione was distracted as Susan was caught in the spells grip and she got hit by a spell that sliced open her left arm which began to bleed profusely but she did not allow it to stop her and she struck as hard as she could and every spell she used managed to shatter each shield the twins raised and she scored a point when she knocked out Ella with a curse which she had taken for her brother.

Harry had gone down to meet them both down in the Arena portal room and when Hermione walked through the barrier she was as white as a sheet of paper.

"Sit down now!" Harry ordered and he and Susan had to catch her as she almost fell off the chair, he looked at her arm and her left sleeve was sodden with blood from the wound one of the Meyer twins had caused. He summoned his wand from its holster and pointed it at her sleeve and muttered the severing charm incantation and cut off the sleeve and he got a good look at her injury and he realised just how bad it was.

The wound was long and it was uneven and part of the muscle was visible though the open wound, Harry looked at it apprehensively and it made his stomach squirm, it was dark magic of that he was sure and he wasn't certain he could heal it and the school healer was not able to help with injuries to the sixth year students of the Arena.

He cast two diagnostic spells over the wound and saw the extent of the damage to the arm and frowned but turned it into a stern look "You are lucky to still be awake" Harry said to Hermione and he probed the wound and worked out what needed to be done and he worked out what the curse was.

"I was distracted." She said quietly and her head sagged dangerously.

Harry began to mutter under his breath and set about using magic to seal the wound and fuse the flesh and muscle back as a whole and his work was hindered by the residual magic of the curse which he had to combat.

"Harry!" Susan called urgently "She is a nasty colour and she has fallen asleep."

Harry looked up at his best friend and shook his head and from his belt he pulled out a potion, one of the few he had managed to find time brew again and handed it to Susan.

"That is a blood replenishing potion, force her to drink it while I continue to heal her." He said not taking his eyes off the partially healed wound.

The healing took a great deal of time and he was constantly muttering under his breath and he wondered what he must sound like to his friends as he imagined it sounded like he was singing in a low voice from the constant need to recant incantations.

Hermione had colour returned to her cheeks as Susan forced the potion passed her lips and she regained her full senses and she was appalled by the damage that Harry was still healing.

"How bad is it?" she asked tentively looking at the garish wound.

"Bad." Harry admitted but he had been able to seal the wound and his had removed the dark magic from her arm but he was still not certain he had managed to repair all the damage, the muscle damage concerned him but he didn't have more time to work. "I would suggest you avoid that spell next time, and after this duel go straight to the Healer, I don't think I fixed everything."

"Why didn't she come here?" Susan asked looking through the barrier towards the Durmstrang exit.

"She isn't there, it's down to us mentors to heal sixth years so you need to be careful, I am adept at healing but this was almost beyond me." Harry said and he shot Hermione a look "Why did you suddenly use dark magic?"

Hermione gave him an amused look "I didn't think you believed in the classification of magic."

Harry knew what she was implying and couldn't help but laugh weakly "Get back out there and win and be careful of that arm. But be cautious of Frederick, the magic you justed used will not have gone over well with him."

Susan gave a wink as they walked through the barrier "Don't worry I will keep an eye on her."

"That is what I am afraid of" Harry said but she didn't hear him, Frederik irritated him as he disliked him based on his family blood, but he guessed that was also his problem with Hermione, it was well known to Durmstrang that she was muggleborn.

The duel had begun when Harry managed to get back to his seat and Neville was looking at him very worried.

"You were gone for ages and that break was two minutes longer than normal."

"I know but I needed to heal Hermione's arm and it took a rather long time."

"She ok?" Ernie asked.

"Fine" Harry reassured everyone as they listened "I fixed the damage and she should be fine to duel."

The duel was heating up again and the Durmstrang students were cheering loudly around them and everyone watched either on the edge of their seats or were now standing.

Hermione and Susan were working well to duel Ella and Frederik and they looked at each other fierce determination each trying to defeat the other and each was doing their utmost to win.

"This is getting good!" Joshua said happily all traces of weariness gone from him "Do you think they will win Harrison?"

"Maybe" Harry replied "You should know how easily a duel can change."

The two pairs worked well to strike and defend together combining magic easily, and that only made the duel more exciting as they each struck with more power or in more unique ways each would be blocked or returned.

Both Hermione and Susan sent a great torrent of water across the arena but it was blocked by the twins but Harry knew what was going to happen the moment he saw the spell, as did all of the members of the DA.

They both feinted that they were tiring and let their shields charms and spells drop enough to look like they were exhausted and the twins advanced on them but as they did Hermione blocked the spells that soared towards them while Susan sent an electrical charge through the water and sand paralysing their opponents.

Hogwarts won another duel and they were managing to hold their lead but as they celebrated Harry was struck by an odd sensation that drew his attention back to the stands and something was nagging at him.

Looking at the stands and the Durmstrang students he noticed a number of them were looking at Hermione with stern glares of annoyance and some with outright disgust and disdain.

She may have defeated their fellow students but her blood made her of lower status, even more than Malachi who was on the lowest rung of the school status pole.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by: Myself

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	39. Chapter 39

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Book Two of the Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Chapter Thirty-Nine

A Man Across Time

Hermione under Harry's firm direction had gone to see the Healer Tessa after her duel in the Arena and had been kept overnight, Harry's opinion of his healing skills were not wrong, he had stopped the bleeding and sealed the flesh and muscle together but he had not correctly healed the muscle and Healer Tessa had to use magic to rectify the damage.

When Harry had left Hermione she had been in a sour mood at having to undergo a full medical scan and check-up to look for further curse damage due to the nature of the magic, and Harry had scarpered quickly but when he returned Hermione was in a much brighter mood but when Harry questioned her she just smiled and changed the subject.

The school morale had changed after the duels and Durmstrang was changed with it, the Durmstrang students were not happy that they were losing and they hated that Hermione had defeated one of their students but they were so focused on winning the next set of duels it was like being in Hogwarts when the Quidditch Cup got close and they had to be careful of not being sabotaged.

Viktor had invited Harry and Fleur to a small private dinner in his rooms and they had a good laugh and chat about things.

The Order had contacted them both regarding the attack of Nurmengard and they had reached out to their friends and contacts in their home countries and they had found that there was a great sense of panic through the continent and most feared what would happen next, the old guard had been defeated by the new and they believed that should ignore the problem to stop it spreading to their country.

"My people have never forgotten" Viktor said taking a long sip of mead "our families were all touched by Grindelwald's army, my own grandfather was killed by him."

"Does this mean that the European countries will retreat further?" Harry asked "I know that up till now they have tried to distance themselves and closed ties with Britain."

"They will." Fleur agreed "but not all agree with this, a very small minority wish to band together and fight but they are a small voice among the masses and I do not think that will change."

"Your students put up quite the fight" Viktor said suddenly looking at Harry with an annoyed look "Hermonee did better than I thought she would."

Harry hid a smile at the pronunciation even with the translation rune he still couldn't say her name "We are doing well aren't we."

"Better than my students" Fleur sniffed annoyed "I am hoping that we can get some better scores in the Team section."

"Arno and François did not make a good team" Viktor agreed "it was hard to watch."

Fleur's face changed slightly at his words and for the first time Harry could see a hint of the feral creature that Veela's contained "I know, it was disgusting. Madam Maxime was horrified and sent Arno a howler."

"You did not pick the pairings?" Harry asked assuming from what she was saying that she did not.

"No, it was picked randomly for my team." She sighed "And I advised against it."

"No offence Fleur, but this event does not seem to be the one for your team." Viktor said shaking his head "So far your team have not done well."

"No we do not concentrate on duelling in Beauxbaton like you do here, even Hogwarts works on duelling more than us."

Harry was caught short wondering if that had actually been an insult against his school.

"Our schools differ of course" Viktor said frowning "but how then is it that you duel so well?"

Fleur smiled and she glowed with her innate magic and Harry realised who she was thinking of "I had some help from my fiancé and he was quite vigorous."

Viktor and Fleur laughed at her comment but Harry felt his cheeks glow red at it, not used to such comments and they continued their meal for a few more hours before Harry returned to his quarters.

For the next two weeks the Hogwarts team worked harder than ever to get ready for the Team Events that were due to start that weekend and they were duelling none stop taking everything that they had learned from the duel in the tournament to what they saw in the classroom to make it work for them.

The cold northern weather had also brought a number of problems to the team, three of their equestrian mounts had been taken ill because of the weather and the team had to make sure to keep them warm and to treat them.

Harry had taken to flying on Buckbeak every evening to relax himself as he felt his connection to Voldemort strengthening and it was becoming harder for him to close it off himself and if he became too distracted or did not keep up with his exercises he could easily receive visions or bad dreams

The Valley was home to a large heard of Griffins which flew with Harry as he passed over the school and lake and they were in formation with Buckbeak, they were an odd herd of creatures and a number of the herd had been found dead with no known cause of death and the school had been at a loss to explain it and the herd could often be heard crying over the loss or at least so Harry believed as their song was very sad.

One of the griffins bit Buckbeak as they were flying on his flank which made him rear and he threw Harry off and he went tumbling through the air from a great height and Harry couldn't stop himself from falling straight into the freezing lake and he went under to a low depth.

He used a silent bubblehead charm on himself which enabled him breathe under water but he couldn't see anything as the water was black and his glasses were useless under water. Concentrating he closed his eyes transforming his eyes into the direwolfs but it didn't help as the water prevented him from seeing clearly.

The bubblehead charm created a bubble of air over the nose and mouth and left the rest of the head exposed but it didn't have to, he extended the bubble so that it surrounded his entire head and he imagined it looked like he had a fish bowl on his shoulders but it enabled him to see better and with a bit more light from his wand he could see the surrounding seaweed and creatures.

He began to kick his way to the surface so that he could get out of the lake when he caught sight of something that intrigued him, down in the deepest part of the lake was a flat lake bed where he could see stone work.

Wanting a closer look he swan down to the lake bed and found that the stonework were ruins, or at least that's was what he would call them, there was a raised circle of stone that was covered in green moss and lake creatures , set into the circle was a number of ancient looking stone pillars.

They reminded Harry of the pictures of Stonehenge back home but this looked different each pillar was carved in some odd way and even through the lake plant life that covered it was still visible. He knew that the Durmstrang ship passed through a gateway and this must be it but he wondered just what magic this was as he had never heard of it or seen any other portal magic before.

The magical creatures in the lake had noticed him while he was looking at the standing stones and he decided that he better return to the surface before they attack him and used a spell to make him shoot up like a cork from a bottle and almost collided with Buckbeak who was flying low over the lake looking for him.

He grabbed hold of Buckbeak's leg and he carried him to the lake edge where he jumped down to and cast a drying charm to rid him of the water. Buckbeak landed and tossed his head in what could be seen as annoyance and he glared up at the Griffin herd in the sky.

"Ignore them Beaky" Harry said rubbing his large head and looked for any injury to him but found only a small bite which he would heal later "They were just playing."

Buckbeak didn't seem to care and continued to glare up at them while they walked back across the grounds to the temporary stables where he was tethered to and he made his way back into the school and to the library.

Edvard looked up from in large round desk that was stacked with books and scrolls when he entered and called him over.

"Good evening Edvard" Harry said.

"It is isn't it" Edvard agreed pleasantly but he lowered his voice slightly "You should know that a number of students are plotting against the Granger girl."

Harry was taken aback by his comment for a moment but managed to conceal it quickly.

"How do you know this?"

"I am a vampire, I hear more than most." Edvard said showing two very prominent teeth as his eyes changed displaying his vamparic nature. "Most forget that my senses are heightened and do not use privacy spells."

"Why are they plotting against her? Because of her blood?" Harry asked concerned for Hermione, she was not the only muggleborn but she somehow always created enemies not unlike Harry did.

"Partially" Edvard agreed calmly "But from what I understand they see it as an affront that she is in this school and for her to duel those of higher status and blood than her with magic that by all rights she should not have learnt and even caused harm to one of their fellow students."

"I see," Harry said looking around the students who were in the library at this moment and wondered if it were any of them, but it struck him as odd that the librarian was warning him "Why did you warn me?"

"I do not care for the status of one's blood" he said like it was obvious "I have lived among men for a very long number of years and in that time I have drank from all echelons of society, muggles, wizards, witches, purebloods, low and high born people, muggle born and half-blood's and do you know what I discovered? Blood is just blood. A wizard of a long standing magical lines blood is no different to mere muggles, I do not care for status or blood, I care only for knowledge and history which due to my own nature I can study for generations."

Harry was caught short by his small speech and while it shocked him he could see the vampires point of view. As a magical creature they could not use magic but they had abilities that were unique to their species and as their diet depended on blood Edvard would be an expert on it and the differences between people. Harry founding disconcerting how easily the vampire discussed his nature and need to feed.

The vampire laughed at him lightly and at Harry's questioning look he explained.

"You English live such sheltered lives, I am a vampire, you learn about my kind in classes but when confronted by my nature you would rather not talk about it. In all my years I have never met a race of people that do not like to talk about things such as money and things that you deem below you." he said chuckling "I have been on this earth for such a long time that I find it foolish to try and conceal myself and what I need, you know I drink blood so why should I pretend that I am a human?"

"I apologise if I have offended you" Harry said quickly "But I lived with muggle relatives of most of my life, you are the first vampire I have met and lessons on your species do not prepare you, after all descriptions don't have personalities', intelligence or emotions."

"No they do not" Edvard agreed and smiled approvingly and pointed towards a part of the library "She is down there, but you need not worry she is safe in my library, if I were to notice an attack I would be more than a match for any young wizard."

Edvard said no more and returned to his work leaving Harry looking at him with curiosity, he wondered if Edvard was odd among vampires, for he was odd compared to a human.

Hermione predictably was surrounded by books at a table that groaned under the weight but she did not seem to notice the fortress she had created herself and was startled when Harry came over.

"Harry!" she said clutching her heat in fright, "You shouldn't sneak up on a person."

"I didn't, you just don't pay attention when your nose is in a book." Harry laughed lightly teasing his friend, "What are you looking up?"

She flashed him a triumphant smiled and pulled him around to her side of the table where a large number of books and scrolls were laid out but also rolls of parchment with her own notes, but open in front was a scroll which showed a beautiful drawing of a castle and surrounding lands.

"Camelot." Harry said recognising the image.

Hermione nodded, "What do you know about Camelot?"

"I know what Arthur did with the help of Merlin, I know how he rulled, how he was killed and how he formed the families." Harry said "why?"

"What do you know about his father?" she asked "Uther Pendragon, he who created the kingdom which Arthur inherited."

Harry paused, he didn't know anything about him, only that he had created the kingdom his lessons with Sirius had not given him the history of Uther and he had not read anything on him either.

"Nothing" Harry admitted.

She smirked knowing she had his undivided attention and pulled out a small ancient looking book that looked delicate "This book is an account of a wizard who travelled from Poland to England back in the early days of Camelot, during the reign of Uther. The man recounts how the Kingdom Uther created was crying out for an heir it was believed that the Queen was barren, but in an odd event Uther sent out his knights on a mission, a mission that Uther would not divulge even to his advisors. The man had been found by the knights who had heard of his tales of healing and wonder and asked he travel to Camelot to help the queen conceive a son."

"Why didn't he use wizards from his own Kingdom?" Harry asked.

"Uthur was not magical and the magical people of the kingdom were only the peaceful druids who lived in their sheltered lands, but I think it was to prevent a rivals from usurping his reign." Hermione said "Better to obtain foreign help that expose himself to his kingsman."

"Odd logic." Harry muttered.

"By the time the man from Poland, whose name I cannot pronounce, arrived in Camelot the Queen was already pregnant and he had travelled for months for no reason and without the reward he was unable to get home so he settled in Camelot. The Queen gave birth to a boy and the kingdom rejoiced but in a dark turn of events she died due to the birth, and two days later Uthur banned all practice of magic and began to hunt and persecute those that did, it was time of purges and there was great massacre of magic users and they were forced to live in secret."

"Sounds like how we live now." Harry pointed out "Not that hiding our existence is bad."

"No, this was worse Harry, the King had created a great fear of magic and was killing children, but the magical families all believed that the King had used magic in order to get a son. Depending on the Queens ailment, magic could have cured her but I have found mentions of a darker magic, a magic which is dangerous and unpredictable mentioned in legends and beliefs of the druid folk."

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"To create life, a life must be taken, the balance between life and death must always be equal" She said "Druids used blood and sacrificial magic's and this was their highest law of magic and they believed the power of life and death was perilous. I think it could be that this was what caused her death, the magic was rooted in the old religion."

"So King Uthur used magic to get a son and the price of that magic was the death of his Queen, and in retaliation he outlawed the very magic he used to cure his wife." Harry surmised and shook his head finding the hypocrisy unbelievable.

Hermione nodded, "It does leave a sour taste in your mouth doesn't it, now while Uther tried to remove all magic users from his Kingdom he also sealed away two jewels of his treasure room, artifacts that many believe were magical and were eventually used my Arthur."

"Are you talking of the sword in the stone." Harry said remembering the story of it from school, as a boy he had loved that story, now looking back he was reminded how he had pulled a sword for a hat and it amused him.

"Maybe, that is definitely one of the most famous Arthurian artifacts, although he actually had two swords according these books" She said matter-of-factly "I have been researching known Pendragon heirlooms, artifacts and possessions that were believed to be magic and I have found others. I have found mention of a great circlet crown made of shining gold and starlight, a staff made of gold and wood that endowed great power and a throne carved from an Ancient Tree by priests of the old religion to allow the king to rule his kingdom and even a ring, not unlike your own."

"None of these have ever been found and most historians believe that Merlin and Queen Guinevere sealed them away in Arthurs Tomb, or otherwise they did not exist or were destroyed during the purge. For centuries people have searched for them, mostly for their power, even our Ministry tried to locate the throne and crown as symbols of their power of Britain but of course they have never succeeded.

"I was trying to find out who helped King Uthur with magic when I came across this old woodcutting which showed the sad day of when Arthur was presented to court." Hermione said and pulled out another heavy book from a stack and opened it to the page of the image.

"I don't see –"Harry went to say but Hermione reached out and pointed to an archway in the image where a small disfigured man could be seen in a hood leaning on a wooden staff with some odd looking appendages. "Who is that?"

"That's what I thought but there was something about him that reminded me of something I had read before and it was not until the last week that I remembered where I had read of a man of that description." She said triumphantly "It has been bugging me for so long and then when those men arrived from one of the Ministries arrived to investigate the Giants it hit me."

"The Grimm's?" Harry said surprised "what have they got to do with anything?"

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes "I forget reading is very new to you sometimes."

"Hey!" Harry said in mocking hurt tone.

"Do you know who wrote the stories of Cinderella, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty and Hansel and Gretel?" she asked excitedly and ignoring his protest, she pulled out a book from her own bag which was obviously her own and contained muggle Fairy Tales.

"No" Harry said honestly having only read them when he was in school and seen the movies of them at the end of school terms.

"All muggle Fairy Tales are based on true historical magical events!" She said sounding very shocked "Every single one of them! Have you never wondered how hundreds of years ago magic was well known to muggles and then they slowly came to dismiss it as child fantasy and make believe?"

Harry shrugged, he had never really thought about it, if at all, but he supposed that the magical world just covered everything up with magic.

"When our community truly started to go into hiding due to the Statute of Secrecy, stories of magic were everywhere so the ICW sent out two brothers, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, they travelled all of Europe finding stories of magic and began to cover them up and pass them off as folklore, superstition, legends and of course fairy tales." Hermione explained "They wrote the stories they created to hide magic and had them published in each country, and they told them to bards and minstrels so that they would soon be doubted and not believed. Of course they were aided with magic and memory charms and it took them long years to accomplish their goals but they did it."

"You're telling me that a princess was given a sleeping curse that could only be broken by true loves kiss?" Harry asked incredulously not believing that at all.

"Of course not!" she snapped and rolling her eyes "But if you take the story and then take what we know of magic you can take a guess of the true history told in the fairy tale, If I were to guess a women was given the draught of living death and is left ageless and seemingly dead for a number of years, only for her lover to revive her with a kiss with Wiggenweld Potion on his lips to reverse the effects."

Harry found what she said slightly absurd but didn't refute her logic, as wizards had to have covered up magic to stop them being hunted.

"I have been looking for historical records for the origin of some of the stories and have found that most were the work of Hags but others were the work of witches and wizards." She said and she pulled another book from under her stack and opened it to a page which depicted an odd looking wizard with a deformity who was leaning of a familiar staff.

"But that's…."

"This is Rumpelstiltskin" she said pointing at the picture "He used to terrify me as a girl but now he intrigues me, stories of his exploitation of magic and muggles can be found dating back centuries," Hermione said "I have found references and similar stories in Croatia, Czech, England, France" she pulled out a book or turn to a specific page with each country "Iceland, Israel, Italy, Russia, Scotland and Serbia."

"Wizards can live for that long Hermione" Harry pointed out thinking of Dumbledore he had been nearing that two centuries of age and was one of the oldest people Harry could think of besides the Flamels.

"Not back then they didn't" she countered "the Brothers wrote their story at the beginning of the nineteenth century, these records place him in the fifteenth and sixteenth at least. Life expectancy, even for a wizard, would have been much less, probably only fifty years old."

Harry frowned she was right he knew that the life expectancy of wizards had only risen high in the last one hundred years with advances in healing but also as muggles had begun to advance and eradicate illness and wars.

"I am not familiar with his fairy tale" Harry admitted "what is it?"

"The Grimm story is that a Miller lies to a king saying his daughter can spin straw to gold, the king locks the girl in a tower and threatens to kill her unless she can make the gold he needs. She obviously can't do it but Rumpelstiltskin appears and does as the king bids for her in exchange for a gift." Hermione recanted pulling her fairy tale book towards her and opening it to the correct page which she skimmed as she summarised, "the king then made her do this three more times but eventually she had nothing left to bargain with so she gave a promise that Rumpelstiltskin could have her first born. He produced the gold and her life was saved and she married the prince and had a child but when the time came she wouldn't uphold her promise."

"You surprise me" Harry said rolling his eyes this story rung a chord with him because of his own past but it was obvious where this story would end.

"Rumpel was furious but made her a deal, if she could guess his name she could keep her child and she would get three guesses. She fails to guess his name on two occasions when he visits but after the second she follows him to his cottage in the woods and finds him singing and he mentions his name, when he visits again she names him and keeps her child."

"What happened to him in the story?" Harry asked having thought that the creature would have been killed by some gallant knight or prince.

"Well that depends of the version, some say he flies away on a wooden spoon, others say he just disappears other say he rips himself in half" Hermione shrugged "All of which sound magical to me but there are other stories all which are similar but each have their own details which are unique which makes me think it is the work of one person."

"So the Ministry Grimms…" he began to say but Hermione finished his sentence.

"Are so named after the two brothers who started their profession two centuries ago. I asked Ingrid about them in transfiguration the other day, they are like our magical law enforcement squad, accidental magic reversal squad and obliviators all rolled into a single department."

Harry sat flummoxed, she had found of something that should be impossible.

"Hermione do you actually believe that this Rumplestiltskin is the same man who helped King Uther?" Harry asked.

"Wizards have long sought eternal life, as have all humans really" she said shrugging "you can extend life, but the only thing no wizard has done is bring back the dead"

Harry was about to point out Inferi but his reading on magical constructs had taught him that they were nothing more than flesh marionettes bound to a wizards will.

"Do you know who he actually was?" Harry eventually asked "he must have been known to the magical community."

"I agree but I haven't found a name for him yet." Hermione said and she sounded annoyed "He is a mystery, the more I learn about magical history the more it interests me."

Harry hummed in agreement, it didn't bother him that much, so a wizard managed to cheat death, why would that matter to him when Voldemort had done the same thing and was a more pressing concern and he asked Hermione to return to their Quarters with him.

"Spinning straw to gold is also impossible." Hermione said packing up her books "an Alchemist could do it, but Nicholas Flamel is the only known person who was successful."

Harry didn't comment, he was not sure why Hermione was obsessing of a fairy tale character when they had more pressing concerns, one of which was the danger to her life in this cold castle, but he didn't have the heart to tell her at that moment and as she got distracted again let her sit and stew on a subject that was bothering her while he decided to pick up one of the history books on his family.

Hermione wasn't paying much attention when he returned with the book he had wanted to read for a while, and when he sat down she was behind her small fort and he was able to read without interruption.

_The wizarding Potter family can trace their familial origins back to a single wizard in the twelfth century. Linfred of Stinchcombe was born in 1176 and was the first of his blood to settle into a single place for centuries, his forefather held a nomadic lifestyle travelling between countries and lands offering their services and magic for a price. _

_Linfred bought himself a small cottage in Stinchcombe, Gloucestershire, a small muggle village with the money he was given when he became of age. He soon became known to the local muggles as an herbalist and healer and who could most often be seen working in his large garden full of exotic and odd plants. To the muggle populace he was known as "Old Potterer" who was known as a harmless old chap who pottered about his garden and was always happy to give medical help to the villagers. _

_Linfred kept his magical talents hidden from his neighbours and began to experiment with his plants and potions to create new cures and remedies; Linfred is accredited for the originator of a number of remedies that have evolved over the centuries into common healing potions such as Skele-gro, Pepperup Potion and the Wiggenwald potion. _

_The sales of his magical remedies and concoctions laid the foundation of the family fortune and by the time he died he was able to leave a sizeable amount of gold for six of his seven surviving children. _

_The name Potter came from Linfred's nickname "the Potterer" and was taken as the family name by his eldest son Hardwin who continued his father's work with healing and met his future wife in the village of Godric's Hollow where he was visiting. _

_ The Potter family rose to further prominence when Hardwin married the daughter of Lord Moros of the Noble and Ancient House of Peverell, Iolanthe was the eldest of three daughters and had an elder brother who died in an accident, without an heir the family title passed to the Potter family and created the Noble and Ancient House of Potter. _

_The lands of Peveralle from which the Peverell family took their name had not been the seat from which its Lord had not resided since the Dark Crusade but Hardwin swore to his wife that he would restore her family's lands and uphold their traditions as the new custodians of their Ancient Promise, they relocated to Castle Peveralle where they rebuilt the derelict ancestral home and the village which had been abandoned. _

_The family became an obscurity in future generations, often not involving themselves in the happenings of the country, content to sit in their lands and live out their lives and with each generation adding more to the family coffers by their hard work, and it must be said, by ingenuity that was characterised by their forebear, Linfred. _

_The Potters were looked down on with disdain by some of the other high born families in the British Isles as they would often take employment or create a new means of revenue for themselves; this was seen to the highborn families as beneath them as they gained their money from their lands and taxes. They were later envied by the families as the Potters would often donate generously to start up business ventures and charities, and they had a uncanny ability of supporting ventures that most believed would fail but would then become incredibly successful, the owners would reward the Potters with a share in their new companies fortune. _

_The Potters have continued with what many attribute to the families Heritage and business traditions, in recent history Fleamont Henry Potter, started his own potion production company with the family gold and invented Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. The company was ran by him for a number of years and he eventually sold it when he retired for a great profit and it was reported that he had been able to quadruple the families fortune in only a single generation. _

Harry couldn't help but laugh to himself as he read about Fleamont Potter, he knew that many of the girls at Hogwarts, Hermione included, swore by Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, but to know that it was invented by his great grandfather amused him greatly, especially as his own hair was untameable which was a trait he, his father and even his grandfather had shared.

It had actually surprised him that up until his grandfather the family was known to be great potioneers, only Charlus had turned to defensive magic and his father to Transfiguration. He himself found potions fun and his own experiments, while they were failing, tickled his intellect.

That thought made Harry wonder if there was not some familial guiding hand at work, even without the knowledge of his family history his was still following their footsteps unknowingly, something that he had been doing for most of his life.

It was from the books that Harry confirmed what Sirius has once told him, that his name had not solely come from his maternal great grandfather Harrison Evans, but also from Henry Potter who had been his great-great Grandfather, both were shortened to Harry, which Henry was most often called according to the books.

With a sigh and sore eyes Harry closed the book and placed it aside and rested his head in his hands as he processed what he had read. He missed Hogwarts, Durmstrang felt so foreign to him now and he missed the familiarity of Hogwarts and the warming comfort it seemed to exude.

He plucked out some spare parchment and self-inking quill from Hermione's bag and wrote a letter to Ron, Tonks, Remus and Aunt Dromeda, it had been too long since he had sent them all something.

As he sat writing the letters he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, the hair on the back of his neck tingled and stood on end and he kept stopping his writing to look round of the source of his suspicions but found no one there, he shook off the feeling thinking it was him being paranoid about Hermione's safety based on Edvards warning, but it lingered at the edge of his mind the entire time they were in the library.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by: Myself

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	40. Chapter 40

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Book Two of the Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Forty **

**Icy Animosity **

Durmstrang was freezing, it was in the grip of the ice and snow and with Christmas fast approaching it was getting even colder and the lake was now entirely frozen and Harry felt more and more homesick by the day.

The Exchange mounts had been barricaded within their stables which were warmed through the use of magic and a brazier, they still had to exercise them but even the Durmstrang mounts were struggling with the extreme cold without the forest to help protect them.

Misery was an overwhelming emotion for the Hogwarts team as they were trapped within an icy castle, they couldn't practice either equestrian training or Quidditch sessions, so the castle was like a prison and even with the festive season beginning, the school remained unchanged.

Hogwarts was usually festive at this time of year, with Professor Flitwick and Hagrid decorating it with trees and decorations, in comparison Durmstrang was empty, only the Foodhall had been decorated with a large tree and trellises and garlands of green plants, silk ribbons of reds, greens and gold had been weaved around the room and it was lit by magically floating silver candelabras.

Even the native Durmstrang students were feeling cooped up in the castle, they had told Harry that normally they would be allowed three excursions to an island that lay in the Norwegian sea called Aldrnariborg,and was the location a small magical settlement residing within a ring of stone fortifications which burnt with blue fire all year round which gave the island its name.

The island was famous for its everlasting fires which had burnt according to Elijah for over two thousand years and wizards had made good use of the magical fire to heat and light the settlement, it was also the location of a sky forge which was a forge used to create magical weapons of the highest quality only beaten by goblin metals.

With the attack of Durmstrang and the threat to the Exchange the usual trips to the island has been cancelled, and some students believed it would be attacked not unlike Knoestige EIk in Beligium, the island has already been attacked by dementors twice all of which were repelled by the fires but none knew if they would be warded off forever.

Harry had found a positive to the increased time he was cooped up within the castle, and that was the additional time he had to spend on his own projects and it allowed him time to get them finished or at least now make some headway with them.

His potion idea had come along a little and he believed he was making some new strides for success, finding a number of the ingredients that worked theoretically but he had not been able to create a process in which to bind them into a working potion.

The runic magic that he and Hermione had tested with an alarm clock and stink bomb back in Hogwarts was now finished thanks to lessons at Durmstrang and he had the final copy of his rune scheme written out on four pieces of parchment, if used correctly the runes would create a localised field of magic that caused all sound and scents to be cancelled out and also reduce weight, while the configuration was finished he couldn't use it as he would need help so he filed it away in his trunk for a later day.

Occlumency was still an ongoing skill he was working on, he now spent a minimum of two hours a day working through the exercises from the book in Black Library and from the lessons he had had from Professor Snape but it never seemed to be enough and things continued to leak through.

Another avenue of magic which was dependant of his mental prowess that he was struggling with was the animagus transformation. He had been working on the transformation for weeks and had tirelessly tried to master it but still could not manage the full transformation, he could transform every part of his body independently but when he tried to do more than one he would falter or something would transform back.

The downside to trying to master the animagus transformation was that it was incredibly draining physically and mentally and would often leave him on the floor gasping for breath and exhausted or caused him to be sore for a number of days due to the effect on his body and muscles ripping apart rather than transforming.

His patience had its limit however and his investigations into the mysterious symbol and its connection to both Grindelwald and his Peverell Ancestry had come to nothing and after spending night after night reading different books and scrolls he was still no closer to an answer.

All he knew was that there was seemingly no connection between his family, Potter or Peverell, with Grindelwald. There was just the odd mysterious mark which he was sure was mocking him and the fact that Grindelwalds aunt Bathilsa lived in Godrics Hollow where the Peverell and Potters had resided for centuries and was the burial place of Ignotus and his parents.

Hermione and Ernie sat in a corner with their books out and were animatedly talking about something happily, Harry had been keeping a firm eye on Hermione since he had received the warning from Edvard about the threat to her and so far he had noticed nothing untoward but there was this strange feeling always nagging him that something was about to happen so he remained vigilant.

He had decided not to tell Hermione, it wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was more to do with her accidently causing an incident if she was challenged due to her blood and he didn't want to provoke anything.

Not that she didn't spend less time in the library, no she was still searching the vast array of knowledge for any information about her mysterious Rumpelstiltskin and Arthurian artifacts and Harry accompanied her, and had used the time to research death, something which Hermione found morbid.

Deciding to take a break from study Harry had pulled out his chess board from his trunk and went and sat in the living quarters and had begun to play himself, playing yourself was something that he struggled with but it distracted him.

He was sitting quietly studying the bored trying to figure out which opposing piece would be the best move and had become stuck when out of nowhere a pale white hand reached out and moved a black pawn on the board.

Harry looked up and was surprised to see Draco standing in front of him looking at the board indifferent but amused.

"Do you want to play?" Harry asked surprised, not sure what else he could say.

Draco didn't answer but took a seat and looked at him expectantly.

Harry watched him for a minute before he realised that it was actually his turn to make a move and he turned his eyes down and frowned trying to plan the next move.

It was not a comfortable game to play, they had sat in silence for a while but Draco had broken it by making a biting comment on how poor Harry's choice of move was and it started an exchange of insults and comments for the remainder of the game with neither getting the better of the other, at least until Draco called checkmate and won the game and just sat silent but smug.

Harry glared at him and bit his tongue wanting nothing more than wipe that smirk from Draco's face and flicked out his wand and with a small incantation he used magic to pack up the board and pieces and was just standing up when a knock on the entry door surprised everyone.

Highmaster Petrov stepped inside and the room was immediately silent as they noticed his stern look and he glared out at them all one at a time.

"Highmaster" Harry greeted him politely with the bow of the head with his shoulders held quare which was the Durmstrang students mark of respect and deference to their elders, "Can we help you?"

The Highmaster regarding Harry critically before he spoke "I thought it better that I speak to you all directly before you hear it from other sources. You will be remaining in Durmstrang until it is time for you to depart for Beauxbatons, I know many of you believed you will be going home for the holiday but that is not possible at this time."

There was a great groan from the Hogwarts students and Harry winced and closed his eyes and silently cursed them all, the expression on the Highmasters face told Harry just what he thought about their lack of decorum and tact, and he knew that it would not go over well.

"While you are within this Valley I am charged with your protection as well as all other students who reside here during the school year, if I was to open a door out of Durmstrang I would create a vulnerability which could be exploited and endanger all of my students! I will not endanger this Institute just so you can be home with you parents for three days!" He said sternly glaring at each student who he had seen or heard whine, "You are welcome to join my own students with our celebrations and rituals or you can remain in here and have a private celebration."

There was a low murmuring from the Hogwarts students but no one voice was discernible but Petrov seemed to have understood what was said.

"My decision is final and both Headmaster Black and Madam Maxime have agreed that this is the best course of action for the Exchange." He said "Headmaster Black will be notifying your parents and guardians of this change and you will still be able to send and receive gifts, but I should remind you that all gifts will need to be sent through the Durmstrang Post Room and incoming post will be screened for safety and security."

The Hogwarts students were not impressed and it was clear their reactions were not endearing themselves to the imposing head of the Institute and Harry decided it was time for him to cover their indiscretion.

"I thank you for informing us in person Highmaster, I am sure you can understand the disappointment of my students but we look forward to your school's festivities and we thank you for your consideration."

Petrov gave them a final look over and then turned on his heel and walked out of the door which closed on its own and once the door clicked shut the noise in the Hogwarts Quarters rose incredibly with everyone complaining that it was unfair and what were they to do for Christmas in a cold foreign castle.

Harry didn't have the answers and by the end of the night his head was thumping and more than ever he wanted to escape the castle and be free of the responsibility of leading the team.

**o-O-o**

London was an odd place, it was had stood for almost two millennia and was a truly ancient settlement with a diverse history as could be seen in the historical buildings and structures, it was a place of intrigue, art and learning and had been the heart of the world during the age of empire expansion, within this sprawling diverse metropolis were the many aspects of the British Magical Community.

Diagon Alley, St Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic were all located within London, even with his diverse history some things never changed, such as the cities current weather, it was cold, wet and in some places iced over.

The weather did nothing to improve the mood of the dark figure that stepped out of a shop that looked like it had been there since the Victorian Era, it was a curio, selling all manner of items all of which came from a by gone time and it was merely a doorway to the Ministry that lay below for important visitors and foreign dignitaries.

Sirius had been called to a session of the Wizengamot which had been called to session by the Minister to get approval for his new measures in the war effort, after a four-hour session all that Sirius had agreed on was that he would like nothing more than to curse Scrimgeour, the Minister had no idea who to fight and was trying to give false hope to the public.

With the recent attack on Nurmengard and the giant attack on Durmstrang the European magical communities were terrified of involving themselves with Britain in case they incite reprisals from Voldemort, so the European ministries had all begun to excommunicate Britain and had stopped all trade with them.

An enquiry into the attack on the Nurmengard had revealed that the structure was still intact, the prison had been ravaged by the magical fire that had consumed it but the stonework had endured merely becoming a blackened transforming the structure into a more fearsome sight.

Scrimgeour did not seem to be overly concerned with Europe's attitude towards them and had even pulled staff out of the Department of Magical Cooperation to staff other departments he felt more important, although the Wizengamot called him up on his actions and tried to redirect him but it was futile, Voldemort was untouchable and with no one to strike at fear was something which would ruin the community but Scrimgeour's plan would make things worse.

Sirius had already been in a sour mood before the session in the Ministry, it had been agreed that Harry and the team would be remaining in Durmstrang for Christmas and he hated that it had to be done. He had hoped to have Harry back for Christmas for a family dinner, Remus's father had been invited to dine with them by Harry and now their plans were on hold.

In the recent weeks the only good news had come from none other than Snape, he had realised that his own potions notes had been used by the Death Eaters in order to contaminate the potion the werewolves took, and after reviewing his books and finding a journal missing he had found the spare copy he created just in case something was stolen and had found a treatment.

Snape realised that the properties of the tainted potion lingered in the blood and infected the kidneys and bones so that it remained in the body, so with that knowledge he realised there was a treatment but it was dangerous.

Remus had been brought to Hogwarts where Snape and Madam Pomfrey had removed all of the blood from Remus's body and replaced it with clean and uncontaminated blood, all the while using other potions and spells to remove the contaminants from his organs and bones, it had taken them two days to fully complete the procedure and when finished Remus was normal, with no trace of the wolf in his features.

The lycanthrope remained in his body but it would come back with the full moon, the real test was to see if the effect of the tainted potion would return after the mood waned as Snape was sure that it was possible that the contaminant may be dormant until the moon was full and then would be back and would require constant treatment.

Sirius transfigured his wizard cloak into a muggle trench coat which covered his formal robes easily and he stepped out of the Curio shop into an alleyway and then out into Muggle London which was extremely busy with people rushing to get gifts for the festive season and the cold weather did not deter them, Sirius blended in with the muggles and he navigated his way through the streets while keeping a look out for a tail before he descended into the London Underground which would take him to his destination and give him a chance to think without fear of people seeing his truth feelings and thoughts on his face.

Defensive Application was still being taught by Snape as Remus had refused to return to the school in case he had a relapse, but his long-time friend was more distracted of late and his temper was shorter than he was used to, secretly Sirius knew this was due to his young cousin. Sirius had been alerted to it by Phineas' portrait and Andromeda had just known due to her mother's intuition.

Truthfully Sirius didn't think that their paring was a bad thing at all, in fact he considered them a good match, there was an age gap but that was not uncommon in the Ancient House marriages, no, the only drawback was Remus's pig-headedness when it came to his condition.

As they had not made him aware of any part of their ongoing courting for lack of a better term Sirius chose to pretend to be ignorant to it all, after all if Remus was ready to make it known he would have told him first and Tonks probably felt it was none of his business, but as Head of House Black he had to consent to a match formally, but he wouldn't stand in her way which was a promised he had made to her when he had reinstated the Tonks's to the family.

It was due to the Tonks' that he was traveling across London to arrive at a location in time for a meeting which he had great reservations about, which had not been helped by his frustrating day at the Ministry.

Andromeda had been contacted by her sister Narcissa over a month ago as she wanted them to meet, the date for the meeting had changed twice due to Narcissa which irritated Sirius as he had arranged his time around it as he would not allow his favourite cousin to go without him for her protection but today was the day of the meeting that had not been cancelled.

Narcissa had picked the venue and it was one that Sirius was familiar with as he had taken Harry there one of the first nights he had arrived at Grimmauld place the year before, it was Craddocks Restaurant and it was moderately expensive.

Sirius considered it a good location for a meeting between two estranged parties, it was public and private all at once, but he was still uncertain of Narcissa' motives and his training under Moody when he was hit wizard was screaming at him about the possibility of a trap.

Arriving at Charring Cross station Sirius left the muggle underground at a brisk walk and eventually found himself facing the Leaky Cauldron, as he entered the pub he flicked his wand at his face and placed a glamour charm over himself to conceal his identity, he didn't want anyone to know he was near the Alley.

The restaurant was very close the Bank which meant he had to cross most of the Alley to get there and he realised that he stuck out a lot, most people within the Alley were shopping in groups, moving quickly and almost silently to get what they needed before leaving, where as he was on his own and was walking slowly.

Realising his error, he put his head down and walked fast down the Alley, passing the Weasley Twins shop which shone brightly and was still fairly busy even with children at school and he felt the slight twitch of jealously that Harry had managed to invest in their enterprise before he did, it was what most families called the damned Potter luck for picking unlikely good investments.

Andromeda had booked the table in advance and Sirius had booked a single table for himself a short distance away so he could watch and intervene if necessary, when he entered the restaurant he was met by a waiter in a shirt and waist coat, the staff unusually forgo robes for they restricted movement and could cause accidents in the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked politely.

"Yeah." Sirius said dropping into a common accent and losing the clipped tones of the higher class which he used when he was being Lord Black, "My table is booked under Evans, I booked last week."

The waiter checked his list and nodded "Right you are Mr Evans, my name is Gale and I shall be serving you today and if you will follow me I shall show you to your table."

Nodding Sirius followed and casually began to remove his coat but as he did he transfigured his robes into something more every day and less extravagant, which went unnoticed to Gale and the customers in the restaurant.

"Would you care for anything to drink Mr Evans?" Gale asked as he pulled out a chair for Sirius at his table.

"Water, I would like an iced jug throughout my meal." Sirius said trying to sound rude and picked up his menu and actually looked over it making sure he knew what was on it.

Concealment and disguise, blending into your surroundings was something which Sirius had learnt under Moody when he was younger and he had never forgotten the rules.

"Certainly." The waiter said leaving him alone.

The restaurant was rather full, twenty people were sitting eating, but even here he could feel that people were not happy with being in the open, he sat for a good five minutes before the waiter returned and asked him if he was ready to order.

"I have decided on my starter" Sirius said in a bored tone "I will have the Veal Sweetbread, I believe this comes with bacon, cabbage and stilton?"

"Yes sir." The waiter said "would you care for any wine with that."

"No, I will stick to the water." Sirius said dismissively and as he spoke he saw the door open and a blonde and back haired women enter, wearing a fur trimmed cloak.

Narcissa had arrived, another waiter hurried forward and welcomed her and was much more formal and was treated to the service of a very important and wealthy customer.

"Ingredients!" Sirius said getting the waiters attention as he looked towards Narcissa with a look of jealously, obviously thinking she was a better customer "They are sourced from where?"

"Sourced sir?" Gale asked startled.

"Yes, where do you get them from? Are they foreign?" he asked with false hint of warning.

"No, no," Gale said quickly smiling "Mr Craddock sources ingredients from only local producers, and only imports those which cannot be locally grown here."

"It would seem that Craddock knows what he is about at least." Sirius said turning his nose up at the waiter and from his pocket pulled out a parchment notepad and self-inking quill and began to write some notes so it would look like he was a critic and would allow him to watch what was happening in the restaurant.

Narcissa had been shown to her seat by another waiter who was all but fawning over her, not that she noticed as she pulled off her rabbit skin gloves and fur cloak and thrust them into the waiter's arms before she took her seat.

Sirius concealed a smile, his cousin was a true English born snob and she felt that everyone was beneath her. Mr Craddock himself came out to welcome her to his restaurant but she did not seem impressed.

"Mrs Malfoy!" he said smiling warmly but his eyes were alert and his shoulders tense, her husband's allegiance was well known to everyone since his arrest "It is an honour to host you once more."

Narcissa looked at him with a disdainful sniff "Yes, bring me a menu, I am waiting for a guest."

"Of course Mrs Malfoy." Craddock said and he gestured to his staff to be quick about it and he looked nervous.

"Would Mrs Malfoy care for a bottle of Anuran Dark?" ask a female waiter holding up a bottle of the most expensive wines made from a grape which had been cultivated since the Romans had created it here in England.

"Yes but leave the bottle." She ordered and she took a seat and waited patiently.

Sirius also sat waiting for his own meal but was trying to remain calm, he didn't trust Narcissa and this was the perfect opportunity to strike at him through the family.

Andromeda arrived moments later and like her sister was wearing a fur cloak and her hair was shining from the diamond clips that kept it atop her head. She was equally as well dressed but in more sombre fashion which suited her and when people caught sight of her they gasped drawing the restaurant to stare at her which Sirius had copied.

No waiter came to meet her at the door so she threw a stern look to Gale who was standing stupefied.

"Mrs Andromeda Tonks." She said glaring at him, she had seen her sister was refused to be forced to walk towards her without being welcomed and escorted, "I am here to meet Mrs Malfoy."

"O…of… course" Gale gulped stepped forward even though he looked terrified "this way please Mrs Tonks."

Andromeda walked with great poise and ignored everyone who was staring at her before coming to the table where Narcissa sat, she stood to welcome her sister and the resemblance between them was subtle but Sirius could see it very clearly.

"Sister" Andromeda said in greeting, it was stiff and guarded something which Sirius could understand.

"Sister." Narcissa said stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on Andromeda's cheek, "I am glad you came."

Andromeda kept up her guard as she was seated and accepted the wine which Narcissa had offered although she did not drink from it but looked at her sister expectantly.

"I came out of curiosity." Andromeda said sneering "After all of the years since we have met with each other willingly why did you choose now to initiate contact?"

"I thought that the time may be right for us to reconcile" Narcissa said "In the last two decades I can count the number of times I have seen you on one hand, and the number of times we have spoken is even less."

"I do not see why now is the time for us to reconcile, you have made it clear that you still oppose my own views on the world and our community." Andromeda replied regarding her sister critically before looking away and studying the room. "I am also not the one who shunned my family for marrying out of love rather than because I was ordered to."

Sirius lifted his glass of water to his lips and made sure to he didn't meet Andromeda' eye, he took the moment to hide his ring to keep its gem hidden from discovery.

"You betrayed mother and father and brought shame to the family." Narcissa stated tapping her wine glass staring at her sister, "You deserved to be punished, you broke apart our family."

A haughty expression crossed Andromeda's face, "I broke the family?" she said in a dangerous whisper, "I left the family because if I had stayed I would have been cursed."

"You caused father to break an agreement with Abraxas Malfoy and forced father to increase my dowry just to make a match that Malfoy thought was lesser than the original." She explained with a dirty look.

Andromeda rolled her eyes, something which made Narcissa turn up her nose for her lack of etiquette.

"Arranged marriages were archaic, even when our grandfather was born!" Andromeda snapped "We both know why father wanted to connect our family to the Malfoys, and it was not because it was a good match, it was to bind us to a cause of which Abraxas and Pollux supported."

"You married a Mud…muggle-born!" Narcissa said indignantly.

"Yes and you married into a foreign bloodline and one that was tainted by he who calls himself your husbands master." Andromeda shot back "You do not have the proverbially high ground in this argument sister so do not try."

They both sat silently for a while, both fingering their wine glass stems and refusing to look at each other.

After some time Narcissa said "Well you are back in the family now and are forgiven."

"Only because of Sirius, he has never forgiven me as he never felt that I did anything wrong." Andromeda said tersely "he at least never abandoned me in this world, Sirius was only a cousin but he treated me better than my own siblings, he has never renounced me, even when I thought he betrayed his friends he forgave me unconditionally and without thought or malice."

Sirius felt a warm feeling at her words, they cared for each other deeply, and he was glad to hear her say so to her sister.

"That is hardly surprising, you both were the black sheep in our family and even as children you were both close and he has long been your confidant." Narcissa said sounding annoyed "Lord Arcturus always favoured the two of you."

"Sirius and I were the odd ones out, he despised the family connection to the Dark Lord cause and the darkness of our family, I did not agree with the pureblood doctrine that the family believed in, both of us were then cast from the family and both had to flee for fear of death and torture." Andromeda said glaring at her sister "Neither of our siblings tried to help us in this time, and we were the only family we each had that recognised us as so."

Andromeda was not entirely correct in her view of the family, Alphard Black, their uncle had remained in contact with them and left them both money when he died. Aunt Dorea had also loved Andromeda and it had been Dorea who had greatly helped Andromeda and Ted when they got married and helped them get set up in their house in oxford and Charlus had given her away at her wedding.

The sisters continued to speak and the topic became slightly more casual as they enquired about their lives and Sirius listened in while eating from his plate of food and he acknowledged just how good a chef Craddock was but his attention was often pulled away by the other customers who entered not wanting to be caught in a trap unaware.

"I am curious; does Bella know that you met with me today?" Andromeda asked between bites of her starter.

"I don't…" Narcissa paused caught up short not knowing how to answer.

"I am not a fool sister." Andromeda said sternly glaring at her sister "Do not try to lie to me, especially about this."

"I would not…"

"No?" Andromeda said cutting over her "Are you going to say that you have not seen her? That she has not been in your house? That she has not been acting with your husband when they engage in the activities of their master?"

Narcissa said nothing.

"I would imagine she makes for interesting company for Draco, she has often taken an interest in the younger members of the family, I am sure you remember what happened with Regulus?" Andromeda said carefully looking at her sister for a reaction.

Sirius felt his stomach not at the mention of his brother, he knew that the family had pushed him to Voldemort but it had been Bella who had delivered him to the inner circle and had cultivated him.

"Don't!" Narcissa said in a harsh whisper and her anger slipped through her mask.

Andromeda shook her head and looked away from her sister "You are an enigma Cissy." She said "I know that you love your son, I think you may even love your husband. You will protect your family above all others, yet you allow a dangerous dark wizard into your house. Do you think you will always protect Draco from him? He is so much like his father I wonder if he will not willingly take the mark."

"Draco will never…." Narcissa snapped turning red but she stopped herself "Draco is my son and I shall protect him however I can."

Interesting, Sirius hummed to himself, he knew Narcissa loved her son but perhaps she was not as enamoured with the Death Eater cause as he thought she was.

"You do realise that Bella is not part of the family now." Andromeda asked changing the subject.

"She is still you sister." Narcissa countered "Lord Black has not cast her out entirely, and I can still name her as such."

"Bella has not been my sister since the day she tried to attack me when I told the family of my engagement to Ted, and I have not considered her a Daughter of the House since she took that the mark of the radical she calls a master." She countered haughtily.

"How can you say that? You grew up with her! We were the Black Sisters how can you not count her as your sister surely you see that as Lord Black has not used the ritual that will cast her out entirely?"

"No!" Andromeda snapped "That women who you call Bella is not my sister, the girl who I knew and grew up with, the sister that I loved and looked up to is dead! She is nothing but a mad woman who resembles Bella, a woman who is both dangerous and damaged, a woman who would kill me sooner than speak with me."

"How can you be so callous?" Narcissa asked horrified.

"You are hardly one to call me callous" Andromeda sneered dropping all pretence of civility, "Now tell me why you wanted to meet with me."

"I don't know." Narcissa replied with what seemed genuine sadness, "You are my sister and I do love you Andromeda and despite how you may feel I have missed you all these years, but I can see that you are still not able to be a part of my family."

"No I am not." Andromeda said looking surprised by the emption of her sister "We are on opposing sides of this war and how can we try and reconcile when there is such a divide between us? My marriage, my politics and my child are against everything that your Death Eater husband believes in, I know that Voldemort often resides in your house and you also harbour Bella within your home. I am close to Lord Black and Harrison who is the sworn enemy of Voldemort, do you really think either side would allow for us to reconcile?"

"Perhaps not, but you are still my sister Andromeda, and I may not agree with your choices but you are still my kin."

"As you are mine, but I cannot in good conscience continue our communication, not when people are dying and even now I wondering if this is not a trap, a way for Bella to kill me or another one of the Death Eaters to strike at Lord Black and Harrison."

"Well if that is how you feel I know from history once you mind is made up I cannot change it." Narcissa said whipping her mouth and moving her plate away and glaring at her sister with all traces of emotion gone "And do you think me a fool sister? Do you think that I do not know you have been chaperoned to this meeting? I do not know who has come with you but I know we are not alone. But tell me did you tell Lord Black or that husband of yours that you were coming? I wondered if they would allow you to come."

"I told both and neither of them had wanted me to come and you will probably find it amusing to know that Ted was furious with me for my decision to come here today."

Sirius had been in the middle of eating his main meal but was now keeping all of his attention on the room, this meeting was coming to an end and now more than ever the threat level was higher.

"What did our dear Lordly cousin think of our meeting?" Narcissa asked "Did he agree to this?"

"No he did not entirely agree but believed that I should come, we are family after all." Andromeda allowed "I know the two of you have spoken since he was acquitted of his presumed crimes."

"Yes we met last year, it was in that meeting that he took back my dowry and withheld Draco's Trust until he was older." She said sounding affronted "I had to deal with it all, Lucius was furious and could not be objective."

"I am sure, especially since Sirius did have grounds to dissolve your marriage."

"Sirius may have the grounds but who is he to judge me when he left the family and lived with the Potters, he betrayed the family values because he felt they were different to how they have been practiced for generations. I however had stuck to the values mother and Father taught us and have supported my husband's view as I am supposed to as a wife."

Narcissa stood and was immediately set up on by the waiters and asked for her coat and gloves.

"Are you leaving?" Andromeda asked politely.

"Yes, I see now that it is futile to continue, we are too different."

"Perhaps." Andromeda agreed sadly.

Sirius watched them say their awkward goodbyes and once Narcissa left he left the gold for his meal on his table and approached his cousin.

Andromeda looked up at his approached and looked apprehensive for a moment and her hand went for her wand but she stopped once she noticed the ring that Sirius was returning to his finger.

"So it was you." She said looking at him, "I had wondered but I thought you may have brought company."

"Let's leave, we should talk in private." Sirius said smiling and he went to place the gold for the meal on the table before noticing that Narcissa had already done it.

Andromeda smiled and stood taking her own garments back from a waiter and the exited back into the cold alley and left for the house in Oxford.

**o-O-o**

Five days after Petrov announced that the Hogwarts team would be remaining in Durmstrang was the day of the Team duels, which was the second event in the Durmstrang Duelling Tournament, an event that would face two teams of four students against each other, it was harder than a double duel as it was even more important to work as a team otherwise the duel could go horribly wrong.

The rules were identical to the first event with the only change being the time limit, it was doubled due to their being more people on each team and it would take longer for them all to exhaust each other.

Hogwarts had been called in the first round and they were to face the Beauxbatons sixth years, and as it was to be the first event of the day everyone was eager for it to start, but a part of Harry's mind was worried, Hermione was in the event and he knew she was being targeted and a duel would be a good opportunity to hurt her.

The Hogwarts team consisted of Daphne, Ernie, Hermione and Michael all of whom Harry had chosen after watching them duel together in practice and they now worked very well together, they would be facing Mathis Robespierre, Caitlin Luistre, Angélica Arogan, and Helen Longshank.

"What do you know about Robespierre?" Harry asked his team, he had not really noticed him from classes.

"Other than his unfortunate name?" Neville chuckled "Not much he keeps to himself."

"He is not a bad." Susan said "he knows a fair amount in transfiguration but he doesn't seem to like the dark arts."

Draco snorted at that but didn't comment, but his eyes were narrowed at the male with a deep sneer across his face which Harry made a mental note of.

When the first round had started the Hogwarts team separated into two teams of two, two males and two females and they hit hard at the Beauxbatons students and after splitting their attention they slowly whittled down their shields and defences and Daphne and Hermione knocked out Helen and Angélica.

The second match had been over very quickly, the Hogwarts team changed tactics and struck faster than they had previously with four powerful spells and then a very fast chair of follow ups, they French students had struggled under the sudden onslaught and failed to raise any defensive magic and one by one been knocked out of the match, only Mathis had remained for a moment and in the confusion of spells had managed to disarm Michael who had slowed down thinking they had won but Mathis scored he was also knocked out by a stunning spell to his head.

The last round lasted the longest of the three, but the end result was that Hogwarts won by defeating Helen and Mathis using some charm trickery and some ingenuity which they had picked up from the DA, but Ernie had fell afoul of a stray curse and due to its natured had been deemed defeated by the referee.

"We won with eight points to two!" Julian cried happily pumping the air and whooping loudly.

"Yes but there are still more duels." Harry said to him before picking up his bag of supplies and heading down to the portal room, he had learnt in the double matches that he would need supplies for the tournament.

The team had all been fine with no injuries that over than curse which they had already countered and they returned to the stands to watch the next match which was between the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons fourth years.

Harry had silently cursed when the Durmstrang team walked out and none other than Malachi Oristikov was in the team, he looked over at Aliesha and saw her glaring at him dangerously and Harry cursed their bad luck, of course they would be facing each other in the team event.

The match had ended with Beauxbattons winning with three points against the two points scored by the Institute, they had been fairly equal against each other but from what Harry could tell neither side was over joyed by the result.

Durmstrangs fourth years had been given no respite after their duel as the next match thrown them back into the Arena against the Hogwarts team, Aliesha Crouch, Arthur Goodwin, Matthew Jessop, and Rachel Foxton, it was this team that Harry had great apprehension for, all but Aliesha were muggleborn and he didn't want any further trouble due to blood category.

The three rounds had not been at all pleasant or clean, with both Aliesha and Malachi duelling each over almost independently while the others exchanges curse after curse at each other and Harry was relieved with the match finished and it had ended in a draw with five points each.

Harry had also been relieved that the Durmstrang Healer attended to the fourth years between duels, some of the curses that had been used against his students had been beyond him and he was glad they were being looked after.

"You couldn't have known." Hermione said trying to reassure him after he had seen the number of cuts to Aliesha's body, none had been fatal due to her shield charm but if she had been defenceless, well Harry really didn't want to consider the alternative.

"No but I should have predicted it, when does fate ever let things play out nicely." He said annoyed and shrugged off her hand which tried to comfort him.

Next had been Sixth year students from Durmstrang and facing their opposing French team, and it had been a surprise to watch as at the team from Beauxbatons seemingly bewitched the Durmstrang team into not even trying to fight as they ought to have, they had not performed as they should have and the spectating Durmstrang students had been furious as they watched their fellow students loose and when the match ended Durmstrang had scored a pitiful three points to the Seven scored by their opponents.

"Do you know what they did?" Harry asked Hermione, "I didn't even see what they did or understand it."

"No I didn't either, whatever they did was an odd piece of magic." She said back to him "and I am glad they did not use that on us."

Harry's fourth year team was called into the Arena for their last match against the Fleur's team and it had started off with the first round ending with a point each, the next round had finished with no points being awarded and the time limit being hit, but it had been the last match that had the decisive round.

Fleur must have been training her team for this match as they were ready for this round of the match and they had slowly defeated one member of the Hogwarts team at a time working four against a single target and they had defeated the entire team without losing a single point.

The final match of the day was also the last match of the team duelling round and it was between the sixth years from Hogwarts and Durmstrang and the atmosphere in the stands had tensed as the combatants stepped out into the Arena and it had fallen silent as they followed the duelling etiquette.

Harry sat on the edge of his stone seat watching the teams get into position, Hermione was out there fighting against the Durmstrang students, any of whom could be the ones who wanted to wish her harm.

The first round hand been sporadic but dazzling, each side testing the other with all manner of spells but the victor had been Hogwarts as they defeated Henrick Zimmeran, and Kristin Voll in a double knockout and then they disarmed Charlotte Strand with part of her own spell but some of the spell had not been reflected and had hit Ernie causing him also to be disarmed even as he had lunged for his wand and ended up with his face in the sand.

Harry had watched the Durmstrang students carefully in the round and he did not think whatever magic the Beauxbatton students had used had worn off or Viktor had not been able to combat it as it was still affecting them, the round had been too easy.

The second round had started very similar to the first with them taking out Danyl very early on but in that same moment the team seemed to snap out of whatever was wrong with them and they closed ranks and began to defend themselves up until the end of the round without any further losses.

In the last round of the match the duel had been fought hard between either side, the Institute students were not fighting defensively any longer and they were not holding back with their spells, whatever spell they had been under had stopped and eventually the duel came down to two students on either side.

Daphne and Hermione fighting on one side of the Arena against Danyl and Charlotte.

It had been incredibly tense watching them fight as Harry wanted neither of his friends to be hurt and his breath had caught in his throat as his friends were separated from each other by the opposing pair and forced to duel one on one.

Hermione was stuck fighting Charlotte who looked terrifying as she shot curse after curse at his friend, although Hermione was countering them she was not able to strike back.

Daphne and Danyl were more free with their duelling and seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely each trying to outdo the other and it ended when their spells had collided in mid-air and then by luck the spells combined and flew straight at Danyl with a mix of both magic defeating him.

With the advantage of her position Daphne struck at Charlotte while her back was turned but the spell didn't hit her as Daphne had hoped, Charlotte had taken a sidestep at the same time as the spell had shot from the wand and passed through the air where she had stood and then continued directly at Hermione who had not expected the spell and had hit her unexpectedly disarming and binding her.

Charlotte had not been deterred and had sent another spell towards Hermione's prone form but Daphne had jumped in the way and raised a shield charm quickly to protect her. Time had been called three minutes later and the round declared a draw but Hogwarts had won the match.

When Hermione was revived in the portal room she was furious, and Harry had forced her to be silent as she had tried to argue with Daphne for her lack of control, she stopped but she continued to rant that she had been cheated.

With the last of the Team Matches over all of the teams were brought out into the Arena to hear the results, Hogwarts led the tournament with a score of thirty-seven, with the other two schools in joint second with twenty-six points.

Back in Hogwarts the school was cheering, but in the Arena the Hogwarts team only smile, they could all feel the stares they were being given by the native students and they did not want to encourage any animosity between them.

Highmaster Petrov however did not seem to care who was currently winning.

"Congratulations to the Hogwarts team for coming this far, you have the lead but with the Single matches coming you shall need to keep your wits about you, a total of sixty points are available for each school in this portion of the event and the scores could change drastically."

Harry agreed, doubles and team events were good, but the real test would be the single rounds, he knew that would be where his students would need to prove themselves, and where they would be challenged the most.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Beta'd by: Myself

To get updates follow me on Twitter (insert the AT symbol)JayanPhoenix or set an alert on my story or profile

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, the next chapter will be "A Cold Christmas" I had to split the chapter as it was getting very long and it didn't flow quite right for me. **

**I have added the next round of the Duelling Tournament but have kept it brief, sorry for those of you who like the tournament but there are too many duels in this book and I don't want to use up all my ideas before I write the duels that will happen in the next book and the end of this one! the next stage will be the singles and I will be more descriptive for the more important ones. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts? What do you think of the scene between Narcissa and Andromeda? **

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	41. Chapter 41

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Cold Christmas**

In the days running up to Christmas the Durmstrang students were getting ready for the upcoming festivities, and the atmosphere had become charged with anticipation again and this time it had nothing to do with the halted Duelling Tournament.

The Hogwarts Team were bemused by the sudden change and none of the Durmstrang students would explain to them what was going to happen for the festivities and remained mute on their celebrations except to say it was the best celebration at the school, the secrecy alone was enough to make most of the team want to take the Highmaster up on his invitation.

From what they had been told the celebration within the castle would be held in three parts, the first being Christmas eve which began the festivities, Christmas day was the second and it would all finish new year's eve.

Although what sort of ceremony of festivity lasted that long they had not been able to find out, and they had even checked the library and asked the librarian but it seemed this was a secret of Durmstrang that was not to be told or read, it had to be witnessed first-hand.

Sirius was not aware of the future events in the northern school and had provided Durmstrang two house elves and the produce to create a truly English Christmas lunch for all of his students, so even though they couldn't be at home they would have home comforts.

A large package of catalogues had been sent by Sirius for the team to use to buy any presents that they might need, they had intrigued Harry, odd for the wizarding world they were printed in colour including the photographs of the items they advertised, they differed so much from what he now considered normal that he studied they with great interest.

"Why do you look so awed?" Daphne asked touching his shoulder getting his attention.

Harry smiled and knew he had been caught.

"I Just find these catalogues odd, they remind me of mix between muggle catalogues and moving advertisements on televisions." He explained, "These just feel very odd compared to other English publications."

Daphne rolled her eyes and took a seat and whispered "that is because they are not actually English, they are American."

"American?" Harry asked startled it was odd to see anything American being used by English wizards.

"Of course" she laughed shaking her head at his ignorance "they were brought over from America and were picked up by the shops as they helped their owl order services. Our community is old fashioned and resists all change, we are behind muggles but also other magical communities abroad."

"No I do know that, but why did it take an American wizard to introduce them?"

"American Wizards?" she asked looking scandalised. "who said anything about wizards?"

Harry looked at her wondering what she was on about.

"These were introduced by Witches!" she said rolling her eyes at his cluelessness "originally they were introduced to our market by an American fashion house who wanted to tap our market without being here and they created these and the concept caught on."

"They are good." Harry admitted "But I do prefer physically shopping."

"I think most do." She said flipping through her own and looking at odd little jewellery pieces but there was something about her baring and expression that made Harry look at her more deeply and he noticed the tight expression and wondered what it was that was bothering her.

"You are staring." She said without looking up "it is distracting."

Harry smiled and looked away at shook his head, she had a way of always catching when he was doing things that normally people didn't notice "You look…unhappy. What's wrong?"

Daphne looked up and looked genuinely surprised but schooled her expression and looked away and made a point of returning to her catalogue but Harry could tell she wasn't really reading it, it was for show and to hide her face and more importantly her expressions.

Harry wondered if it had overstepped the mark with her and returned to his own catalogue wondering how he could return thing to a more civil tone but Daphne spoke again.

"My father wrote to me." She said in forced voice.

"Why is that reason for you to be unhappy?" Harry asked, although he had a suspicion this was more to do with Georgiana Maveric, her future step mother.

"It is not, not usually." She admitted and she looked up and frowned before looking around the room, "he congratulated me on my performance so far in the duels, and expressed how proud he was at how far I have progress."

"Well that's a good thing." Harry said trying to reassure her, it also meant that Lord Greengrass had taken what Harry had told him on board.

"But then in his next sentence he told me that in the future I can expect a new sibling, and according to that woman's seer she is carrying a son." She said in a deceptively calm voice but Harry saw how angry she actually was.

"A seer told them that?" Harry asked sceptically, it wasn't that he didn't believe in seers and glimpses of things to come after the Prophecy that was made about him, but he had always believed it to be an incredibly rare gift.

"A Naming Seer, they are rare but we have the gold and it is what is done." She said in a disgusted voice "They can glimpse a future and can getting a feeling for a gender before they are conceived. I will have a brother in less than a year."

"You cannot hate him Daphne, he will be your kin." Harry pointed out delicately and he looked away awkwardly and added in a smaller voice, "Hate your father and your future step mother, but do not resent the baby."

Daphne looked at him carefully and studied him and gave him a sad smile, "You know many find that you are a natural leader, you exude confidence and inspire loyalty and trust, you have so much power but deep down you are quite sweet, you have a soft spot for children and an odd outlook on the world."

Harry blinked disarmed by her words "I hadn't realised I did."

Daphne smiled and shook her head, I have seen you jump to the aid of those that you do not even know, you rescued Joshua and his friends last year, I have watched you with the fourth years who you are mentoring and there a so many stories of things that you have done." She then looked away "The past is what shapes us into who we are and whom we will eventually become, your past may be the most tragic and sad but it had turned you into the man you are today."

Harry looked away, he had wondered over the years what sort of person he would have been if he had been raised by his parents, or even just by Sirius after they died, or perhaps even Alice and Frank Longbottom had then not have been attacked.

Whenever Harry had tried to think about it he had always thought he would have ended up the same way, but now he wondered if he would. Perhaps things would have been different but life had dealt him the hand he had and he was doing his best to play with what had been dealt to him.

"I am the orphan who watched his mother die at the hands of a madman and then had a killing curse sent at him only for it to fail and I destroyed his body. I was then sent to live with the only family that I had who shared my blood and they were muggles, they did not care for me or love me, they took me in begrudgingly and I was forced to endure despite being bullied and punished for things I had no control over, I was small and weak and entirely powerless to stop what happened." Harry said pointedly not wanting to hide himself and he was proud in a way "If I see someone being hurt or bullied I will do what I can to prevent it, not when I have the power to stop it from happening, and I feel that if I can make even the smallest difference then perhaps it wasn't all for nothing."

Daphne smiled sadly and nodded her understanding "I am the daughter of an alcoholic, distant father and a mother who died long before she ought. I am the girl who made sure her house did not fall to ruin, and kept my father and house respectable when he was unable. Our situations differ but each as children had to face something which they should not have born until we were much, much older, they are our burdens, burdens that every person alive will have in some way or another, the difference sometimes is if we allow the bad to overcome us and change us into something horrible, cruel or twisted."

Harry was silent, he understood that she had not had an easy childhood, from what he had been told she had kept her family and house going at such a young age without any help, she may be privileged but she had her woes.

But her comments had touched something with him, she had unknowingly pointed out what had happened to Tom Riddle when he was young, he had allowed his baggage and emotional damage shape him into the dark wizard he was.

The words Voldemort spoke of them being similar echoed in Harry's mind and he saw that again they were very similar and it caused him to shiver in horror.

"I miss Hogwarts." Harry said pointedly trying to change the topic, it unnerved him just how insightful she was into his life and character, when he himself struggled to even scratch the surface of hers. "This castle feels like a prison."

"You miss home, there is no shame in that." She told him "I miss home at Christmas, it has always been the one time that father, Astoria and I were really a family and are among the happiest and saddest times of the year. If you were at Hogwarts this year and could have celebrated Christmas what would you have been doing?"

Harry thought for a moment thinking on what plans the family had, "Our plans will have changed because Sirius is now the Headmaster, but we would have had a private family dinner. Sirius and I with Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted and Dora, Remus – Professor Lupin would also be there and I invited his father this year too, they are my family and last year was one of my happiest Christmas ever, we had the Weasley's with us too."

"You crave family and normalcy." She said "I too want what you would want. At Christmas it would just be Father, Astoria and I, we would have dinner and dance to music and laugh, it is the one time of the year that Father does not drink and he does everything, he will even help the elves with the cooking while Tory and I decorate the house."

"Do you fear that your traditions will not continue?" Harry asked her, wondering if she was worried her future step mother will stop them.

"Things rarely remain unchanged." She shrugged.

"You avoided the question." Harry pushed.

"You are not my keeper Harrison" She said staring at him in warning "I was merely pointing something out."

"Hey Harry!" Ernie called boisterously, "Do you know any more about the upcoming events?"

"No sorry" Harry shrugged "I even tried to ask Viktor but he just laughed and walked away."

"They are being very mute on the topic; I might just attend their celebrations." He said looking around for support "Who else is intrigued by their secrecy?"

"We all are Ernie" Susan said lightly stopping her conversation with Hermione and Padma, "You will just need to wait and see."

**o-O-o**

Harry awoke on Christmas Eve with a start, he felt a dark feeling fall over him and it made him shiver like it ran a hand over his skin, it was raw and unnerving and it prevented him from returning to the embrace of slumber, so he had no choice but to get up and bath and dress.

Exiting the Hogwarts Quarters Harry wandered the corridors of the school, it was as cold as ever, the fires would not be lit until that afternoon, but it was the castle that intrigued Harry it was an odd place.

Most of the stone work in the school had been built by High Mistress Vulchanova in the middle ages, the stone was old yet it was not as ancient as the foundations and some of the rooms or the docks. Durmstrang had been built of the foundations of an ancient site whose origin had never been identified, according to the histories, the first High Mistress had found the site of the ruins from an account of an explorer and had set out to find it.

The layout of the school was uniform, but the inner corridors and chambers were a maze in the vary mountain side the school was built into, rooms that seemed to only function as to be a secondary doorway to the inner passages or another classroom, gallery or even libraries.

Harry had managed to get lost twice in the passages, and in those times he had discovered oddities and the absurd many of which had been incredibly dark in origin or function, and both of the times Harry had found himself in front of archways over which were drawn the ancient arcane runes of power which activated at his presence and prevented him going further.

There was something about exploring the inner passages that Harry found reassuring, he supposed in a way they reminded him of Hogwarts but they only increased his homesickness.

Harry was a one floor down from his quarters when he heard the sound of feet on the stone floor and a low chanting and a drum beat. Not wanting to be caught out his quarters he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his inner pocket and threw it over himself, he had learnt that disillusionment charms were almost useless in castle having being seen by Professor Harmman as easily as if he had no spell on him.

He hurried down to the end of the corridor and peaked around the corner and saw an odd sight, the Durmstrang students were marching through the school in old fashioned robes of bright crimson and they had the heads covered in the baggy hood hiding all by their mouth and chin.

Some of the students were banging drums lightly and in the rhythm of the march.

Thinking the sight a little odd, Harry moved back into the corridor and watched as they marched past and in the middle, a number of students were using their wands to levitate something under a while cloth, whatever it was he supposed it was a part of the days celebrations.

Not wanting to be caught, he was still unsure astute the professor's senses were as they always seemed to know who was near them and nothing seemed to shock them, he turned back and hurried back to the Hogwarts Quarters.

The remainder of the day went slowly for Harry, all signs of the odd march that morning had gone and he half-heartedly wondered if had imagined it, by eight o'clock in the evening the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons teams were impatient, the Durmstrang students were annoyingly mute on the subject of that night's celebration.

But their wait was over as the Highmaster stood and silence encompassed the hall immediately.

"Tonight we shall begin the first part of our yule tradition, for our brothers and sisters from abroad I should explain that tonight is the Night of Remembrance, it is a time to remember those that came before and the path you have walked and to look back and remember what has brought you here."

Harry looked at Hermione and raised his brows in question, she only shrugged but looked just as intrigued as he was, as did all of his team.

"Should our visitors wish to take part please remain in your seats, you will need to dress appropriately." He instructed, "My own students go and prepare yourselves, in one hour we shall begin."

All of the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons team remained seated and watched as the Institute student's left and a number of the professors came forward with boxes full of the bright red robes Harry had seen that morning.

Professor Harmann approached Harry first and pulled out a robe.

"You first then Black-Potter." He said gruffly and he threw the robe around Harry and pointed his wand at it in a no nonsense approached and altered it to be the correct size.

The robe was much heavier than Harry thought it would be as it was a much heavier material underneath and was only covered in the bright red silk, the robe itself flared at the back like a cloak and the hood was rigid and beaked hiding him beneath it.

The professor nodded and then told him to move and got to work on Neville, Harry wondered why they would want such robes as they cumbersome and they were incredibly hot over his own robes.

It took the professors just under twenty minutes to get the students fitted with the robes and then they were dismissed to their quarters but given very firm instruction to be back in time for the ritual. The team hastily made their way to their quarters and they striped themselves of their own robes keeping only their shirts and trousers.

"Odd sort of thing this isn't it." Ernie said to Hermione looking at his robes. "Feels a bit pagan."

"It might well be of those origins." Hermione said "this area of Europe has deep pagan roots, we ourselves have pagan history but it was stamped out."

"Any ideas what this will be?" Lydia asked pulling at the robes awkwardly, it looked ridiculously large on her.

"No." Hermione said and many of the sixth years smirked as they could see how much it annoyed her that she didn't know.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Harry said hiding his amusement from his friend but he failed as she shot him an annoyed look which only made him smirk, "let's go down."

The castle was dark now, the lights in the castle had been lit but there were faint and barely lit the corridors and they walked in silence, the atmosphere was eerie but they were all excited to find out what would happen.

When they entered the Guildhall, it was very different from the room they had left earlier, the tables had all been removed as had the staged seating areas, the windows had been covered in black velvet drapes stopping star and moonlight from getting into the hall, the only light was coming from the sconces but they did not light the entire room.

On either side of the hall were the students, lines in uniformed lines and staggered so that all could see the centre of the room.

Highmaster Petrov stepped forwards and led the Hogwarts team to place in the proceedings and they lined up and waited for the Beauxbatons to similarly be guided to their places.

No one spoke in the hall, not that it was easy with their beaked hoods but it felt wrong to speak now while they waited.

The Highmaster walked into the centre of the room and seemingly from thin air pulled out the ancient staff he had used in the Arena and he slammed it into the floor and it made a loud boom which echoed round the room making them all jump.

The door to the hall was open and a parade of students in robes began to walk in and a steady drum beat began to sound mixed with the occasional horn bring music to the room, the students walking in all carried the ceremonial staffs and began to added to the symphony of music but striking them to the floor creating sparks and a low hum and tune was sung by the students.

Harry didn't recognise the words spoke but it sounded like a chant, it was archaic but he wasn't sure if it was magical.

The students began to create fire using their staff and put on an impressive display of fire whips and balls and all manner of patterns before they each in turn struck the stone floor with their staffs and they began rooted to the spot and they created a square and from the tip of each staff a torrent of fire sprouted.

The ritual continued with a form of martial art dance and acrobatics and then the pitch of the music increased and then each student began a series of movements and took a deep breath and breathed fire.

Harry drew a breath at the display of magic, he didn't know how they did it but it was impressive, and he heard equal surprise from his friends.

The fire from their mouths died and then then drew the fire from the sconces that lit the room and created a large circle of fire around their staffs which was now the only source of light in the room with the sconces no long lit and a strong acrid smell in the air and with a final blow of a horn and drum beat the fire was extinguished plunging the room into darkness.

The chanting did not stop, it lowered but was still being muttered and in the centre of the room sparks appeared and they glinted like stars.

Then the staffs that had formed a square re lit, fire spring out of the carving and now arcane runes were dancing over the wood, but within the square now stood a statue.

It was a very odd and weathered piece of stone that formed an odd looking statue. The base of the thing was unidentifiable due to the light, but the top part of the statue was a figure, it looked crudely carved due to its age but it depicted three people each carved differently, one looked to be an old woman, one a male warrior and the other was unrecognisable but each had their hands covering their faces.

On each of their hands was a bright jewel that shone and reflected the fire and they looked like eyes on the back of their hands.

The chanting was dying down now and the Professors stepped forward while the students who had partook in the ritual joined the lines of students in the hall.

The Highmaster walked at the head of the professors, stuck his staff to the ground hard and a low tone echoed through the chamber and Harry felt it through his feet and the staff shone with brighter light as runes danced over the wood like fire and then it seemingly disintegrated in his hands.

Petrov pulled out a plain looking silver knife from his pocket and cut his hand and walked up to the statue looking of the old woman, and held his bleeding hand over the stone basin and let his blood drop into it.

With the touch of blood, the light from the stones on the woman's hands glowed brighter, and Harry could no longer look at it, and dipped his head to hide the sight of it from his eyes.

In the next moment the light was gone and Harry could again look at the statue but it looked unchanged. The Highmaster looked no different than normal and he wrapped a cloth around his hand and walked away from the statue.

The Professors followed his lead and each followed the same ritual, cutting their hands and looking at the woman, but just like the Highmaster, Harry had been unable to look at the statue after blood went into the basin.

A hand grabbed Harry's and he looked to his right and saw Hermione under her hood looking very alarmed.

"Harry is this safe?" she asked quietly, "This is not what I had in mind."

Harry didn't know what to say, it was unlike anything he had thought.

"It will be fine." Said a voice from behind them.

"Ingrid?" Hermione asked recognising the voice.

"Yes," she whispered back, "You will not be harmed, it's just a ritual and it can give you great perspective, it's the last ritual which is most exciting."

"What does it do?" Hermione asked.

"Stop talking." Another Durmstrang student behind them said coldly.

"You will find out." Ingrid said reassuringly.

The professors didn't take long to get through, and once they were done some left the Guildhall others remained to keep watch and then the students began to participate. It looked like the first and second year students were unable to participate as they were escorted out but the third years were able and they were first of the students to present themselves to the old woman.

When the students stood in front of the statue they removed their hoods and looked up at the statue, they cut their hands and then once it was over they wrapped their hand and pulled their hood back up and left.

When the Hogwarts fourth years' time to go came Harry watched them carefully, first in line had been Cassandra Blake-Wells and when she pulled down her hood she looked terrified of the statue in front of her, but she pulled out the knife from her pocket and deftly cut her palm and then dripped her blood into the basin.

After the odd effect of the magic Harry looked and saw that the girl now looked confused and perplexed but finished the ritual and left the hall.

Seeing how Cassandra had done each of her fellow year mates followed her confidently, only Lydia Martin had struggled with the cutting of her hand and had cried out as she done it but she managed to finish the ritual and leave.

It was incredibly odd watching people cutting open their skin and drawing blood on purpose, Harry found it bizarre that the Institute students were so blasé about it, like it wasn't that unusual, the Beauxbatons had partook in the ritual, but not all of them went to the statue and bled for it, some left when it was their turn.

Eventually the Hogwarts Sixth years turn came, and they were just waiting for Mathis Robespierre to be escorted away after cutting his hand too deeply, but the boy had managed to finish the ritual.

Susan was first, and much like her aunts no nonsense approach she cut her hand easily and completed the ritual and left. Michael differed when it came to it and decided not to go through with the ritual and left, but next was Hermione, she was very unsure of what to do but eventually steeled herself, cut open her hand and then dropped her blood to the basin, once done she left but she was shooting the statute quizzical looks as she left and didn't look at Harry.

Next had been Daphne, Neville, Draco, and Ernie, all of which went through with the ritual without any problems, Padma had been next and she had refused and left Harry on his own and he stepped forward.

He wasn't nervous about it, if his fourth years could do it then so could he, but he had been wondered what happened when one couldn't watch.

Pulling his hood down he looked up at the statue and noticed just how old it was, it looked incredibly old but up close the features of the statue were much more pronounced, he could see fingernails and creased of skin on the dark stone statue which before had just looked like wearing of the stone.

From his belt he pulled out his potions kit silver knife and made the cut on his palm and looked up at the statues face, the stones shinning brilliance was hypnotising and as he blood dripped down into the basin light grew brighter and then suddenly the statue moved.

The hands which had covered the woman's face moved apart revealing her true face, it seemed to look real as Harry regarded her, and hair ripped passed her cheeks but her eyes were boring into his, her eyes were entirely white and looked cloudy but he felt like he was being looked into, right down to his soul.

Then the hands moved back and the light died down and all he could see was the glittering jewels on her hands which was dark compared the face he had just been looking on.

Blinking he quickly wrapped his hand in a cloth and pocketed the knife and left the hall, once outside he was met by Professor Redman and he removed the red robes and had his hand healed for him and then was directed to go to the Food Hall.

The Food Hall was full of laughter and shouting when Harry arrived, a light feast was served but unusually there was a lot more meads and wine at the tables and Harry made his way over to his team and saw that each were talking animatedly of what they had seen.

"How did it go Harrison?" Ernie asked eagerly "Did you see her?"

Harry nodded unsure of what to say, when he had first seen her she looked like a statue of an old woman, but as he saw her true face he had thought she was young and beautiful but also old and wise at the same time, it was over too fast for him to really seen her.

"Very odd sort of celebration at Christmas I must say." Ernie said "Makes our celebrations look very everyday sort of things."

"Tomorrow is Christmas." Elijah said joining them, "We will still celebrate it with a feast and the normal gift sharing but at Durmstrang we celebrate the past, present and the future."

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked looking very "It's like a Christmas Carol."

Elijah gave her a questioning look and made he flush a little.

"It's a book by Charles Dickens." She explained "he wrote about a man being visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future and that he was taught a lesson."

Elijah considered her words for a moment before nodding, "I suppose it's a good analogy for this ritual, although we only have ghosts at Durmstrang at Halloween."

"So what part of the ritual was about remembrance Elijah?" Neville asked, "or are we supposed to reflect on our own?"

"You will see; I don't want to spoil it." He said apologetically before turning to everyone and saying more cheerily "But for now eat! Drink! This is a celebration not a funeral!"

"So who is this Charles Dickens?" Daphne asked, "I have never heard of this wizard."

Harry laughed lightly and she shot him a warning look "He isn't a wizard, he was a muggle."

"He wrote a number of books in the eighteen hundreds, they are very famous in the muggle world." Hermione said "but this one book was very fanciful, and from what I have read about him, Dickens was fascinated by the paranormal, like ghosts, folklore and such things."

Daphne sniffed thoughtfully "he might have been a squib, or got very close to finding our community. Odd to think he might have written about something like Durmstrang' secret Christmas ritual."

"Well if he did he found out more than I did, and I had access to a magical library!" Hermione said slightly put out, which made the surrounding students smirk, all knew how much she researched things within any library she could get into.

Eventually the meal come to an end and after liberal amounts of mead and wine the student body began to leave the Foodhall, but it was noticed by some that the Durmstrang students were most eager to leave.

Harry was glad to get into his fur bed, the castle wasn't cold that evening, the fires had been lit for the festivities but he was extremely tired and he had drunk too much mead than was good for him, and the moment his head hit the pillow he fell into slumber and into a vivid dream.

Hundreds of flashes of images and scenes came to his mind as did the look of the stone women from the ceremony and then everything became still and he was standing in Potter Estate looking up at the Peverell Manor.

It was odd seeing the house of his forefathers, but even odder seeing it its current state, it was old, far older than he had ever seen it and it looked more like a castle with rough stone walls and small windows, the grounds were wild and missing the statues.

He looked around wondering how it was he was dreaming of the manor in such a state, and he noticed the ancient village of Peveralle was not only still standing but looked to be habited.

The scene moved and he was transported through the manor into the basement where he saw images of three different men, each working on something, one was working with wood, another with stone and another with a weaving loom.

Shifting the scene changed to one of devastation, different locations were shown with villages on fire and the dead, so many dead all of whom looked so ill and pale.

Harry was returned to the three men, the first he saw was working under the direction of an older man who was schooling him on how to craft woods and on magical creature parts, it then changed again to show the man on the edge of the Potter Estate lake taking samples of wood from a tree with black berries hanging from its branches. Then the man was in the surrounding forest confronting a thestral, from it he took a tail hair and removed some of its blood before releasing it.

The second man was odder, he was quiet and unsure of himself, he approached a stone monument that rested on a large mound, and it was composed of many trilithons one of which held a disturbance between its stones and from that stone arch he removed a portion of rock and left.

The third man spent time within an old library, before he went out and collected thestral hair and even hair from a demiguise, he worked tirelessly within some form of laboratory and created an odd looking silvery thread which he began to weave on a loom.

Shifting again Harry watched as the three men left the Potter Estate, but the scene remained and the Estate was attached by an army, an army of wizards and inferi and the village was left devastated and the castle damaged, but a plague struck the villagers and one by one they began to die in excruciating pain.

The three men returned to find their father affected by the plague and he summoned the Thestral Incal and split it into each brother and fell into a coma. The three men set out to different locations meeting with men to fight back against the enemy horde.

Harry recognised some of the locations, he saw Blackmarsh, the lands of the Black family, Greenacre the lands of the Greengrass's and Berawald where the Longbottoms Hemlock Hall was built and he thought he also saw the Danvers lands but he wasn't sure.

Soon an army marched and faced the enemy, the battle flashed in front of Harry's eyes, images of fights and magic and even the use of swords and arrows were used, they defeated their enemy but at a great cost of life.

The first man was killed by a man formally under his command, the second raced home after the battle to find his love but found her dead arriving an hour too late, overcome by grief he drained his magic and killed himself. The third man fled after the battle, overcome by the atrocities he had seen and the lives he had taken, he was hunted by the enemies who had fled and even his own men wanted to know how they had beaten the Dark Crusader and so he ran, he ran to a distant village and lived a quiet life and had children of his own, he inherited the Lordship but remained in isolation until he died an old man and had passed on the secrets to his son.

The dream changed again and Harry watched as the third man, was talking to a very young and beautiful girl.

"What have you there my dear?" he asked looking over the girl's shoulder at a book written in golden script that gleamed under the candle light, showing diagrams and incantations and etchings of all manner of things.

"A book." She said sweetly, "It sparkles."

The man smiled and patted her head, "Be careful with that Iolanthe, it is a very special book written by one of the greatest wizards of all time."

"Did you write it grandfather?" she asked "Daddy says you is the greatest wizard."

The man laughed and shook his head, "No, it belonged to another, one who was wiser and greater than I."

He reached out and turned a page which showed a golden image of a young man surrounded by items, a glowing crown, a sword, a staff, a throne and a ring.

"Do you recognise is Incal?" the man asked her patiently, "you see it there on his cloak?"

The girl looked at it thoughtfully and then her eyes went wide with shock and looked up at her grandfather in amazement.

"Arthur!" she cried out "King Arthur of the Pendragons! Is it truly him grandfather?"

"Yes it is, this book was written by his must trusted advisor and it was from this book that my brothers and I learned many things." He said and looked at the book sadly.

"What did you learn?" she asked him eagerly "Did you learn to train a dragon?"

The old man smiled at her sweet look, "No I did not, but perhaps one day I shall tell you, but for now you should get to bed, we have a long journey tomorrow, you shall get to see Hogwarts and begin to learn the Arcane arts under the tutelage of the teachers there."

Iolanthe closed the book and moved it aside, she gave her grandfather a kiss and left the room bidding him goodnight.

The old man watched her go and turned to the book and looked at it like it was a ghost, finally after staring at it for so long he sighed and reached out to it, "We should have listened to that prophecy, this book brought us great accomplishment and caused our downfall. We were so foolish; I will return it to whence it came so no one else shall be tempted by its secrets."

Everything went dark after he finished speaking but the dream state continued, showing him other images and scenes, some showed a woman with wild long black hair who commanded an army and used dark magic fighting against another army commanded by a king.

Another showed a circle of twenty-four men being bound with blood in a ceremony, while another darker image showed a red headed woman shielding a child in its crib while a cloaked man pointed his wand at her.

**o-0-o**

Harry woke with a start shooting upright and head-butting someone who was in front of him painfully.

"Ow!" said a pained voice.

With the room blurry Harry reached out and took his glasses and saw Neville was next to him clutching his nose that was bleeding.

"Neville!" Harry said shocked and he looked realised that he was in the boys Quarters, "Sorry I didn't mean to!" he took his wand from the table and pointed it at his friend's nose "_Episkey_"

With an alarming crack his nose was fixed and Neville removed the excess blood from his face.

"You have been tossing and turning all morning but you wouldn't wake up" he told Harry, "I was getting worried, are you alright, you look very odd."

Harry nodded and shivered, he had a swore head, whether from last night's mead or the collision with Neville's face he wasn't sure, but more than that he was tired, and felt like he had not had a wink of sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked noticing everyone was gone from the room.

"Its Nine in the morning." Neville told him and he was studying Harry's face carefully and he looked around to make sure they were alone, "You sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry about me Nev." He replied faking some bravo and he jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom to get ready and wash, "Give me a few minutes and I will join you."

Once he was inside the bathroom he let out a deep breath, he knew he would sound mad to his friend if he told him about the odd dream, it was the most bizarre feeling, it was so real but at the same time he knew he had been dreaming.

He tried to put it from his mind as he hurriedly got ready and then went out to the living quarters where everyone was sitting opening gifts.

"Harry! There you are!" Hermione called sounding relieved, "I was beginning to worry, it's not like you to sleep in."

"Sorry" he told her sheepishly, and secretly he thought that it wasn't his actual choice.

"Well come on over and open your presents!" she said happily and was opening one of her own.

On the table was a large box onto which his name was stamped.

"What's with the box?" he asked and he looked around and saw that everyone had one.

"It's how the presents all came." Ernie said, "They were sent from Hogwarts."

Harry opened the box with his wand and looked inside to find a large number of wrapped gifts and he smiled to himself, it was one of the largest amounts he had ever received.

"Someone popular this year." Neville teased, "you have been making a lot of friends."

Harry smiled awkwardly, he didn't want to be like his cousin demanding more and more every year.

From Sirius he received a book on the native druid clans in the British Isles and a ritual knife made of gold and silver and engraved with an elegant tribal pattern, on one side it had a raven, the other was a griffin and a thestral.

Remus and oddly Tonks had jointly bought him a standard Auror medical pouch, it was empty save for the utensils and a book on healing potions and an encyclopaedia of British potion ingredients and where they can be found in nature.

From the Mr and Mrs Weasley he got a new Christmas jumper and a box of treacle fudge, Bill got him a small Egyptian scarab made of stone which could be used to detect wards, Fred and George gave him a sampling of the next batch of products before they hit the shelves, Ron had bought him Quidditch thermals which he could wear in Durmstrang, and Ginny had got him an inkwell to match the quill she gave got him before.

Aunt Dromeda and Uncle Ted bought him a small wizarding wireless, and there was a light hearted note from his aunt telling him he had no excuses not to practice dancing now. Hermione bought him a book on Norse and Runic magic, Neville had made him a glass globe that contained a red lily that would grow and flower all year round and a surprising gift had come from Daphne, a set of five cuff links made of platinum and etched with his Incals and name, each bearings something different.

"Harry thanks for the book!" Hermione squealed with delight having unwrapped the book _Brothers Grimm: The truth behind their stories_.

Harry smirked "You can't say I don't listen to you."

The last gift had come something of a surprise, a set of exquisite goblin wrought white gold goblets into which inscribed in ancient Celtic runes was: _A sign of friendship in all good faith_. Harry was not the only one to take notice of the beauty of the goblets, Hermione gasped when she saw them and Neville looked shocked by the expense someone had spent.

"Who sent you them Harrison?" Ernie asked looking at the intently and he reached out to touch one but thought better of it.

"My father." Said a small voice from behind Harry.

He turned around and saw a very embarrassed Joshua Danvers standing there.

"Lord Danvers got me these?" Harry asked him shocked and he looked at the underside of the wooden box and saw clearly the crest of House Danvers.

Joshua nodded and he saw that everyone was looking at him and flushed, "My family owes you a debt for what you have done." He said and he stuck out his chin and stated it with a pride, "My father thought they were a fitting gift to House Potter from House Danvers and by extension house Du Vant and House Black."

Harry blinked, not knowing what to say.

Joshua looked terrified now, nobody said a word and it was the boy's terror that kicked started Harrys mind and he smiled.

"I thank you for the very thoughtful gift Josh." Harry told him and he beckoned for him to come over, he then pulled out his wand and summoned a pitcher of wine from the sideboard where a light breakfast was laid out, he took out two of the goblets and place them on the table and poured out two liberal amounts of wine into them, "I accept your House's hand of friendship and offer you my own in all good faith." He said repeating the words from the goblet.

Joshua was shocked by his actions but took the offered goblet from Harry and they both drank.

"It tastes quite bitter." Harry commented on the wine "but as it is the only thing to hand it will have to do for now."

Joshua and Harry's friends laughed.

"Now be off with you Josh! You have gifts of your own to finish opening and you do not want to hang around with us old people" Harry said light-heartedly, "But I thank you for the gift and I will pass on my thanks to your father."

Joshua beamed and left them and Harry picked up his goblet and studied it closely.

"Harrison do you have any idea how much those are worth?" Ernie asked him quietly.

"No." Harry told him "and I do not wish to know, I care only for what they stand for."

"Harry they are worth a fortune!" Neville told him ignoring what he said "Do you know what these actually mean or what you just did?"

"No." Harry said honestly "I just accepted the gift and wanted reciprocate it however I could."

"You are the Head of House Potter." Neville said earnestly "Next year you will be Lord Potter and will be able to make formal alliances, bound by blood and magic. This gift, 'a symbol of friendship in all good faith', is an old tradition, it is used before the formal alliance is reached, you have just pledged to ally yourself to Lord Danvers."

Harry shrugged not really caring "Okay so I have made an agreement, I like Lord Danvers as does Lord Black, what does it matter?"

"Harry, there hasn't been an Old Alliance for close to three hundred years." Hermione said "No body uses them anymore."

"Oh."

He hadn't known what he was doing really, he just felt like what he was doing was right and he had followed the instinct.

"It is done now." Harry told them shrugging and had to stifle a yawn.

"Rough night sleep?" Ernie asked

"You could say that." Harry told him packing away the goblets.

"We have that in common then, had an odd dream last night, remembered strange memories from throughout my life." Ernie said and he shivered "odd they were too."

"You too?" Hermione asked in surprise, "I had the same thing, mine mainly consisted of times at Hogwarts, I dreamt of being stuck in the hospital wing while Ron and Harry visited me, and then when Harry and Ron saved me from that Troll."

The two of them looked at Neville and Harry expectantly but both remained mute.

"Did either of you dream anything?" Hermione asked.

"I did" Harry admitted reluctantly "I saw images and scenes, some relating to me others did not and then I saw Voldemort murdering my mum."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said aghast, "I'm sorry for asking, I didn't know."

"It's fine, it was only a still image of the moment before it happens, I have heard what happened many times before." Harry said flinching away from her pity, it was not that memory that he didn't want to talk about, it was the others.

Neville remained silent, intent of looking at a book he had received on botany from the amazon rainforest.

If what they had dreamt about had been consistent, they perhaps the ritual last night had actually done something Harry thought, and if they had all had dreams about the past then it stood to reason that –

"Nev you saw it didn't you." Harry said quietly.

Neville looked up in shock, unused to the tone Harry was using, but their eyes met and Harry saw the truth, there was pain in his eyes, a deep unending pain, and it was something he himself had seen in the mirror a number of times.

"Yes." Neville croaked. "I saw what those monsters did."

Both Ernie and Hermione looked confused and Neville caught the look and sighed.

"My parents, the night my home was attacked." He said in way of an explanation.

Both of their eyes widened as they understood and they didn't say anymore, but it seemed that all of the Hogwarts students had seen something from the past, and it was all because of the ritual.

**o-0-o**

The day went by very fast, the Hogwarts team had Christmas lunch in their quarters thanks to the cooking of the elves Sirius had sent and they were all happy. Harry set up his wireless and played music in the afternoon and everyone danced and laughed.

Their mood had been soiled by a news alert, Voldemort and the Death Eaters had struck and St Mungo's and there had been four dementor attacks in Britain and a giant had caused incredible damage in Ireland.

Eventually the evening came around and the Hogwarts students made their way down to the hall from the night before for the next stage in the ritual. They spoke to a number of the Durmstrang Students about it and they all smiled knowingly, the first ritual was always the hardest, but with each year they get easier and more controlled.

The next ritual to take place was the ritual of the present.

According to Elijah it was this ritual that many of the Durmstrang students like to see and it was a glimpse of things to come.

When Harry had questioned how that was to do with the present he had smiled,

"It will show you the path you now currently walk and give you some clues of what is time come." He told him "It is not fool proof but it is usually very astute."

They lined up and they followed the same ceremony as the night before, and when it came to stand in front of the statue and lowered his hood and cut open his hand and held it over the basin and looked into the shining stones on the warrior's hands.

The light grew brighter and then the man moved his hands revealing his face, it was marked with scars and lines and his face set in a scowl and he eyes looked directly in to Harry and again it was mesmerising and in all but an instant it was over, the hands were covering its face and the ritual was over.

Christmas festivities continued long into the night, the Hogwarts team had attended for an hour or so before excusing themselves, they were tired and full from their Christmas lunch and some of them could not wait to experience the next dreams.

Harry was the last to go to bed, he was scared of what he could be shown, if it was the near future he wondered what he would see, would it be Voldemort? It seemed the most probable thing to see and he wasn't sure he wanted to see that, or perhaps it was his friends being hurt.

He regretted taking part in the ritual, it left him confused and uncertain and he was terrified of falling asleep, but he was a Gryffindor after spending five minutes steeling himself he went to bed and just like before he fell straight to sleep.

Dreams of nothing appeared in his mind and he tried to run and hide, to escape the endless nothing but it was futile and he felt trapped but out of the nothing was a small speck of light just ahead and out of reach.

Trying to reach it took him an age but he saw but the fleeting glimpses of what the scene contained, a thunderstorm, a ruined tower and a deep baritone bell, a warning. The scene dissolved into nothing before he could take more of it in and it was dark again.

Three more times he saw scenes, and three more times he raced to see them but to catch all but the briefest look.

One had shown him a celebration, he heard the music and the laughter, fireworks and saw something colourful but it ended before he saw what it was. The next he had been unable to see more than darkness and a large number of shadows moving fast. The last an image of the Durmstrang library, and it was dark and he smelt blood, and he saw it then blood and someone was injured and then it ended.

A final scene appeared to him and this time he saw it clearly, he was sitting in the Durmstrang Hogwarts Quarters, sitting with Susan and Padma working, when Padma asked.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Has nobody seen her?" he saw himself ask and the look of horror.

"She was in the library earlier" Aliesha said from where she sat behind him, "I had to get a book and saw her down an aisle."

Then the darkness returned and did not change again.

**o-0-o**

Everyone had been in a great mood after the Christmas, they had all seemed to like what it was they saw in their dreams, everyone apart from Harry.

For the next six days Harry forced himself to act normally, he had no idea what he had seen in most of the visions of things to come, but it was the one vision he had seen clearly that worried him, Hermione going missing and it had not escaped his notice that Edvards warning of threats to her had not come to pass yet.

He tried to ignore what he had scene, it did not do to dwell on what may happen, as it had not happened yet and he may in effect cause the very thing he feared coming to pass.

His friends had noticed is glum mood, but they assumed it was due to missing his family and Ron, and he allowed them to think that, he would sound mental telling them what he had seen.

The ritual had shown him things that no one else had experience, even Neville who had seen the horror of his parents being attached had not fallen into ancestral memories, Hermione on the other hand found the entire experience a big con, and assumed that it was the effects of some potion combined with hypnosis.

On New Year's Eve the fires were lit for the last day of the ritual, the ritual that could show the distant future, the celebrations happened before the ritual with the great feast and even more drinking and merriment before after midnight they were taken to the ritual room

The statue this time was the one that was so old that it was undistinguishable to tell what it may have once depicted and after following the same ritual of giving the statue your blood everyone retired for the night, all wanting to see their distant futures.

This time Harry didn't waste any time and got straight into bed, if this showed his future, perhaps he could see something that could help him in his fight.

Visions presented themselves to his dreams much easier this time and he saw many things.

Harry saw one vision showing himself much older at Christmas with three children and a red haired woman and then another scene with another three children and a dark haired woman.

Then a new set of vision came to him, one showing him within the Wizengamot, another in the Auror office and then a final one within Hogwarts teaching.

A final vision came to him and it was one that filled him with fear.

On a hillside was a single stone, and as he got closer he saw that into it was carved.

Harrison James Black-Potter

31 July 1980 – 2 May 1998

The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed Is Death.

Harry woke after only an hour or sleep and was freezing and his heart was racing, it was the First of January, Nineteen-Ninety-Seven and according to his dream and the vision from the stone he could be dead within two years he could be dead.

It was an odd thing to see your own grave.

He knew it was always possible that he could die, but seeing it so final made him feel sick.

The future had teased him with everything that was possible, his three career choices and future family and they destroyed his hope by showing him that he could also die.

He stayed up for the rest of the night and sat facing the window and went through metal exercises trying to work through everything he had been shown and tried to make sense of it as it was making his brain race and made him feel sick.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	42. Chapter 42

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Silence in the Library **

With Christmas over and after only six days off from lessons, all of the students were sent back to the classrooms to continue learning.

News from Britain reached them via owls and it was bleak, the attack on St Mungo's had been terrible, and the leader of the attack had not hidden their face. It was Bellatrix. She had burnt out an entire floor and over one hundred people had been killed including all of the aurors who were stationed there.

Neville had been distraught when he received an owl from his grandmother telling him that it had been the spell damage ward that had been attacked and it was believed that his parents had been the target but it had been kept secret that they now resided in Hemlock Hall.

The rituals of the Christmas festivities had been a great source of conversation between the three schools but Harry chose not to speak of what he had seen at all, it was private and so unlike what he had heard from others he didn't want to tell them.

He threw himself into the classes the Institute provided, as had Neville and Harry was shocked just how powerful his friend's magic was becoming, he was catching Harry much faster that he thought possible.

Some unexpected news had also reached Harry and Draco. Narcissa was pregnant. For Draco it meant a change in circumstances and he had not taken the news well, Harry however didn't mind as it didn't affect him overly, Sirius had discovered in through the family magic and had not been told by Narcissa so he had sent a congratulations note and he had apparently been very rude.

With less than a month left in the Institute, the duelling tournament was coming to an end, and with only one event left, the Single Events for sixth and fourth years, and with a possible thirty points available it was all still to play for.

Harry was in the middle of working on a potions essay with Neville, Susan and Padma, they had been working quietly on the essay the professor had given them, it was incredibly complex and after four hours they were still not finished with the research necessary to complete it.

He was reading through a book on a particularly odd plant which could be grown in all manner of ways which changed its properties, he was considering how its effects could change the potion when his attention was broken by Padma.

"Harry, where is Hermione?"

Harry looked up startled and a cold and forbidding feeling over took him, he looked up and saw that Neville had left them without him noticing, and the scene from his dream was happening in front of him.

Dismissing the dream, he looked around the room and realised how late it was but also that he had not seen Hermione since their last lesson hours previously.

"Has nobody seen her?" he asked looking around hopefully and he felt dread in his stomach and remembered what the vampire librarian had sad about threats to her.

"She was in the library earlier" Aliesha shrugged looking up from what she was doing, "I had to get a book and saw her down an aisle."

Harry turned back to his friends, "I have to go" he told them and he flicked his wand at his books and work and they neatly packed themselves away.

Leaving their Quarters quickly he moved through the almost empty Durmstrang Castle, curfew had come into effect only half an hour previously and the students should all be in their rooms, the castle was patrolled both by professors and by magic and he didn't want to be caught so he moved as quick as he could to the library where he hoped Hermione was still studying and not in any trouble.

As he went down the stone staircase towards the library doors he paused, the lights in the library had been extinguished but the door was open. Something was very wrong, he was not sure what the school's procedure was for certain areas after curfew but something about the library screamed at him.

He thought about finding a teacher but he didn't want to wait, he didn't feel like he had the time to find one, and with library in darkness and the door ajar it made him not question his decision.

Harry held out his wand in front of him and began to mutter "Lumos" but he stopped himself, he had no intention of revealing himself to a possible ambush so easily, instead he cast the disillusionment charm on himself and transformed his eyes into that of his inner direwolf and used its senses to help him in the dark.

Keeping his wand at the ready Harry squeezed through the ajar door careful not to open it further and stepped into the room and noticed something immediately.

Silence.

There was not a single sound that he could make out in the room and his eyes scanned through the darkness but without stars or moonlight they were nearly useless.

A sickly iron smell hung in the air and it made Harry wrinkle his nose in disgust, whatever the smell was it was awful and it attacked his nose and almost made him wretch. With no obvious sign of danger, he pointed his wand at the closest wall sconce and whispered "Ignis Maximius"

The room was lit brilliantly to his sensitive eyes causing him to clamp his eyes shut as it attacked his eyes which had grown accustomed to the darkness, every lamp, sconce and hanging light in the room had ignited and what he saw startled him.

Bound to a stone pillar that supported the upper floors of the castle was Edvard, he was bound with black chains and each one had cut into his skin deeply and a great pool of scarlet encircled him, the blood seeped from the contusions the chains had made but also from the large wooden stakes that had been driven into his body.

Edvard looked awful, his skin which normally would have been warm and flushed with blood was now pale and drawn, the skin had calcified and cracked turning a yellowish dead looking colour through which every vein was visible.

Harry stepped closer to inspect the vampire, he wasn't sure if he was alive or not but as he stepped closer Edvard's eyes snapped open and he looked direct at Harry even though he was invisible, and Harry knew that the vampire's senses could see him so he ended his spell, he stepped forward to help him but Edvard shook himself and gestured into the library with a feeble finger.

Not understanding Harry pointed his wand at the closest stake in his chest and began to cast a spell to vanish it when the vampire thrashed a little and pointed again looking almost terrified.

Wondering what had the vampire so upset Harry spun around half expecting to find an attacker behind him but instead looked across the library and it looked very much the same as it had all the other times he had been in it.

Harry tried to again help the librarian but he again Edvard protested, and Harry realised that he didn't want to be helped, and while he was bleeding he would live as long as he got some blood, nodding realising that Edvard was telling him to go through the library he turned away and headed in the direction he indicated.

As he turned down one of the aisles heading towards the area that Hermione often resided he didn't see anything untoward but he recast his Disillusionment Charm, so far the only odd things he had found was the door ajar, the lights off and the impaled vampire.

He hurried down the rows of bookshelves recasting the stealth spells he had used when he entered and when he arrived at the next tunnel he noticed a difference immediately.

Stacks of books littered the floor and many showed signs of spell damage and from fire and others ripped apart, two book shelves had been damaged as were the chairs and tables and lying in the wreckage seemingly unconscious was Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry called urgently and he dashed towards her and tried to rouse her but she didn't even stir, so he turned his attention to her body and couldn't find any signs of injuries. He used his wand to cast diagnosis spells over her and they showed that she was unconscious but had no injuries apart from the skin on her wrist which was broken slightly and there was a light pink line which Harry thought looked like a sign of a healing spell.

He pointed his wand at her head and "Enervate!" the effect was instantaneous and Hermione shot upright looking panicked and almost head-butted him.

"Who is there!" She cried out looking around and groping around the wreckage for her wand.

"Hey it's me!" Harry tried to reassure her but it only distressed her more.

"Show yourself!" she hissed.

Realising that he still had his stealth spells cast over him and she couldn't see or hear him he cancelled them and reappeared in front of her and she cried.

"Hey it's me" Harry said rushing towards her to help Hermione to her feet "What happened?"

"I don't know!" she said whipping the betraying tears away "I was just studying when out of nowhere a spell flew at me and missed me by luck and hit a book, but whoever it was they were invisible but I couldn't cancel it, I tried to fight back but couldn't find anything to hit."

"You should be glad you were in this library not the one at home, Madam Prince would have banned you for life." Harry told her trying to lighten the atmosphere, but he saw that she was still on edge and he didn't blame her, "Did you hear anything before it happened? Edvard was attacked too."

"He was?" she gasped "did they kill him?"

"No, he was…. restrained" Harry said trying to think of the best description for what had happened, "Hermione did you not notice anything?"

"No!" She snapped frustrated "I told you I was reading and suddenly a spell hit a book I had been reading, I tried to fight but didn't find the attacker and then I was hit with a spell and the next thing I knew I was awake and you were here."

Harry reached out and took her hand and pointed out her broken skin on her wrist.

"Well you were injured and I think healed a little." He said and he looked around something still felt wrong.

Hermione traced the wound and the blood had clotted stopping it from bleeding but the stains on the wrist showed that it had bled a lot. "I don't… "

A thump made both of them jump and they turned around and saw a book not twenty paces on the floor and a page flipped over.

"There is someone still here." Harry whispered and he summoned her wand silently and passed it to her "Stay here."

Recasting his stealth spells, he set off quickly, he didn't make a noise but all but ran down the aisles, not seeing anyone in front of him he pointed his wand in front of him and said "_Homenum Revelio." _

The spell worked immediately, it told him that a human was behind him which would be Hermione and the other the perpetrator, Edvard would not be detected as it only worked on human beings.

He turned the corner that led towards the exit and saw nothing, no one was in front of him but the spell had told him someone was there.

A spell shot from seemingly thin air but Harry didn't pause in his dash, the spell didn't come near him so he wasn't worried but then out of the corner he saw movement, books were falling towards him. He looked up and saw the bookshelf was falling down towards him.

Forced to stop running he turned his full attention to the bookshelf that could crush him and shot five spells at it which managed to halt its decent but five heavy books hit him on the head making him dizzy but he was able to get out from under it before it fell to the floor.

"Harry?" Hermione called weakly was out from behind the aisles, "Are you okay?"

He cast the detection spell again and it came back revealing only Hermione so he cancelled his stealth spells and reappeared.

"Fine. There was someone here, they tried to drop that on me." He said pointing at the bookcase and rubbing his sore shoulder.

There was the sound of running feet and the Highmaster, and three professors came running into the library.

"What is going on here?" Petrov demanded pointing his wand at them both "My alarms alert me to students out of bed and spells being used after curfew and I come her to find Edvard impaled and incapacitated and you two at the scene."

"Highmaster" said one of the Professors that Harry didn't know, "Edvard needs blood, his wounds a very bad and he will become savage if released."

Petrov looked over at them and a spell shot from his wand and bound the vampires head with a metal muzzle "Get him out of here and into a secure room, and get him one of the blood vials he has, it will take him a few hours to recuperate."

"Hermione was out after curfew Highmaster" Harry said respectfully, not noticing him placing himself in front of her protectively, "I knew she had been in the library so I came to find her to return her to our quarters, and found Edvard as he is and Hermione unconscious. There was someone within the library I chased them but they used magic to topple the bookcase."

The Highmaster looked at him shrewdly and Harry felt the gentle touch of passive legilimency but it was met by his barriers and he withdrew instantly knowing he was discovered. Hermione however was not as prepared and squealed slightly as she felt the touch but as she was still a novice she couldn't stop him.

"I see." He said after breaking eye contact with Hermione "it would seem that Miss Granger was fortunate you arrived. I shall have the castle thoroughly searched for the intruder, but I should warn you not to mention this to anyone, if an assailant can sneak into this school undetected, they can get into your warded quarters like stepping through a cobweb."

"Very well." Harry said tightly not liking him probing Hermione's mind without permission.

"Do you require healing?" the Highmaster asked her abruptly.

"No sir." She gulped and she didn't meet his eyes.

"Go back to your Quarters, and do not wander, Edvard shall be ravenous and his kind do like to chase their food for sport."

Harry didn't need telling twice, he gripped Hermione's arm firmly and led her out of the library.

They caught sight of the librarian being tended to by the other professors, he was bound with magic and muzzled but he looked rabid, his thirst and injuries making him more animalistic and the predator that he was.

When they arrived in their Quarters Harry forced Hermione to sit in a chair while he healed what little injuries she had and had one of the servants get her some tea, Hermione would not be sleeping any time soon.

**o-0-o**

The attack in the library was not common knowledge, the professors made no announcement and Harry and Hermione had not told anyone other than Neville who had waited up for them and saw them return.

Hermione was shaken by the experience, she had been at the mercy of an unknown adversary and had no idea what had happened. Using magic, they had tried to find out what had been done but had found nothing conclusive and her own memory of the event was not clear.

Memory lapses and confusion were indicative of magical manipulation, and Hermione had been convinced that she had a memory charm placed on her and had all but forced Harry to use legilimency on her to see if he could detect the anomalies left behind by such magic.

Truthfully he had not known what kind of magic had been used, but there was something odd in her mind, the events she recalled were not overly clear and were difficult to grasp and would slip away and some were just blank, not wanting to alarm her he had told her he didn't detect anything but he secretly thought that it was likely.

Edvard had been missing for two days after the attack, but when he did return he looked none the worse after he had healed, but was perhaps a little jumpy and reluctant to approach students.

The castle was under increased scrutiny by the professors, they patrolled the school during curfew now as well as by whatever magical means, two Durmstrang students had apparently been caught by the magical sentry's and the result had not been kind.

The assailant had not been found, and from what Harry could tell the Highmaster and the professors were frustrated, it was believed to be impossible to sneak around the castle without the wards alerting the headmaster but whoever it was avoiding detection by a means that they did not recognise.

Harry had warned the team to be more vigilant, the warning was vague as he didn't want to alarm the students, but he thought that it was probably a good thing they were leaving the dark castle, as much as he liked the curriculum and the emphasis on self-learning but at the heart of this school was something so foreign it made Harry uneasy and constantly look over his shoulder

Harry went down to the library to return the books he had taken out regarding his family history and his research into Gellert Grindelwald, he had given up finding the connection between them all and the odd carving and he had not made any real progress.

The library had been restored and there was no sign of the damage to the bookshelf or the blood where he had found Edvard and there the old librarian was working at his large desk.

"You are returning them already?" He asked stepping forwards and taking the books helpfully, glancing at the titles briefly.

"Yes, they revealed much which I had not known but not what I wanted to know." Harry admitted, "I could search this library for answers for a lifetime and still not find what I want."

"Perhaps you are merely looking in the wrong place." Edvard said with a mysterious smile.

"You know what it is I am searching for." Harry stated.

"I do." The librarian replied smiling wider, "the quest is just as an important part of your search, the answer may yet present itself to you and you will be all the wise for it."

"Isn't Durmstrang supposed to teach all that it's students ask?" Harry pointed out hooping to appeal to vampire's commitment to the school teaching practices.

"Yes, but sometimes lessons are best learned through one's own research and failures." He told him pointedly, "like I said the quest is just as important as the knowledge itself."

Harry nodded realising he was not going to get anything more out of him.

"How are you now Edvard, after what happened to you?" Harry asked concerned for his health, not that he was sure that was correct word to use.

"I am fine, as a species we're very resilient, it was my thirst that was the only true danger to my life." Edvard explained, "In the years I honed my control over my hunger, but after that much blood loss and injury I was not within my right mind."

"So if I had released you?" Harry asked remembering that he had wanted to help him when he first saw him.

"You probably wouldn't be standing here right now." Edvard said and he showed his pointed teeth and he grimaced with distaste, "I do not care for taking the life of other to sustain myself, there is no need, not here in Durmstrang, my needs are easily catered to but for my brethren abroad they drain entire villages in a frenzy should their hunger overcome their self-control."

"I am glad you have healed Edvard." Harry said finally, "how would anyone find anything or correctly catalogue everything in this library if you were not here."

Edvard nodded and took his books from the table and turned away to a returns trolley, and Harry left the library, he was having a private dinner with Viktor and Fleur, they had left Durmstrang to attend to business and had met with the Order.

**o-0-o**

Sirius had left the school for the afternoon, the most recent staff meeting had very nearly ended in a duel between him and Snape. He had thought they had put aside their differences for the time being but that meeting Snape had taken every opportunity to take a shot at him in some way.

Thinking back on it, Sirius thought he knew the reason behind the potion master's testiness. A summons by the Dark Lord late in the night could never be a good thing and Snape had left at two in the morning and not returned until five, and if the intelligence they had regarding such meetings was correct, the crutiatus curse was used liberally.

For the most part the meeting had gone like all others, their focus on the schools accelerated learning programs were progressing, and some restoration work had begun in the lower levels of the castle and the Professors had spent the meeting reviewing each student and how they were getting on.

As a Headmaster Sirius was doing a very good job, he might not be a professor but he had a good vision for the future of the school and had the support of the teaching staff and the backing of many families.

Hogsmeade was an extension of the school, founded due to the school and it did well to make himself visible to the residents. After spending his misspent youth in the village most remembered him as the roguish young Sirius Black who had entertained the village when he had sneaked down from the school, but also as Escaped Mass Murderer Sirius Black, who had given them a year of hell when the Dementors had patrolled the village looking for him.

The aurors tried to mask their presence in the village and patrol unnoticed, but Sirius had better senses than most and his own training under Moody allowed him to see them easily.

Today he was in the village looking for a particular young auror who had been assigned to the village for the next few weeks, and he was aware that she had some time off so he thought he would meet with her.

The barracks which housed the aurors deployed in the village had been owned by the Ministry since the last Goblin Rebellion when a permanent presence was required in the area for the protection and monitoring of the local residents.

Walking through the village amused Sirius greatly, many would stop to greet him as he walked passed and almost all looked at him

Some greeted him as Headmaster, to some residents who remembered him from his time in the village as a boy he would be greeted as Sirius, but most called him Lord Black, the title that inspired equal awe and fear since he had taken it.

The aurors watched him carefully as he approached the barracks, he was something of an enigma to them he knew, part of their training had been studying his case history and details of the arrest and now even though he was proven innocent they didn't seem to trust him.

Not that he cared overly, he was confident in his own magical prowess that he would be able to incapacitate them if he had to, but it was good to see them on their toes ready for anything, the attack on St Mungos had been a security failure thanks to the Death Eaters using placing curses on the aurors without their knowledge at some point and had activated them when they arrived and had caused great panic.

"What is your business here Lord Black?" a young auror whose name Sirius thought to be Barry Mills said stepping forward to block his path.

"I am here to collect my wayward cousin." Sirius said smiling mischievously "I don't suppose you have seen her? She has probably caused untold amounts of noise and destruction from falling over her own shadow."

The auror guard snorted.

"Tonks is inside sir, I will notify her that you are here." the other guard said and he dashed inside the building.

Barry Mills looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and when Sirius turned his attention to him he looked away and blushed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked him after a number of minutes, "Out with it, can't have you staring at me every time you see me. "

The young man looked sheepish but looked at him thoughtfully, "How did you escape from Azkaban? Word in the academy is that you set most of the records we try to beat, but how did you escape that island."

Not knowing what to reply Sirius looked away and out at the cold frosted village remembering the half-mad state he had been when he had been here after he escaped.

"I did what I had to in order to protect those that I loved." Sirius told him quietly, "There is power in that and it made me survive. Remember the training from the academy kid, one day your life may depend on it."

"Yes Sir." Mills said nodding but deep in thought and Sirius knew he would probably have more questions and was happy when Dora stepped out of the barracks.

"Lord Black" She said with a respectful bow when she saw him which would normally have been spoilt by her rolling her eyes, instead it was done with perfect deference.

"Nymphadora." Sirius said wondering if he couldn't provoke her a little, instead she said nothing and her fellow aurors both laughed as he used her name and unsuccessfully tried to conceal their amusement only received looked bleak looks from her.

"Why are you here?" Tonks following Sirius as he walked back towards the village square.

Sirius gave her a firm look "You are my family Tonks, I like to check in with family occasionally."

It was a half-truth, and one that he hoped she wouldn't question just yet. The reason why Sirius had ambushed her was that he was very concerned for her, and she was now worrying her mother who had mentioned it to him and he decided that it was time for him to intervene.

Tonks wasn't a fool and gave him a suspicious look "Where are we going?" she asked "up to your office?"

"No." Sirius laughed, "I have had enough of children for today, I thought you might care for a light dinner in the Three Broomsticks."

"I had plans." Tonks huffed.

"I am aware and I took the liberty of cancelling that plan." Sirius stated ignoring her look of annoyance. "Come, indulge your favourite cousin to some dinner and some proper company, the most interesting thing to happen today was Peeves blocking every toilet in castle."

Tonks snorted and rolled her eyes at him, "Why you ever took that position escapes me, you are a big kid yourself."

"I might have found Peeves little joke funning had it not been for the six visits from that blasted caretaker." Sirius pouted "he puts a dampener on all pranks and jokes."

They reached the pub and Sirius held the door open for her and the stepped inside, it was not overly busy, but it was warm and people were talking happily, but they looked up at the door with apprehension when the bell rang, the fear of Voldemort even in the village with the added security was still in the forefront of people's minds.

"Lord – Headmaster Black" Rosmerta cried out from behind her bar in shock, "It's a surprise to see you down here today."

"I thought I would treat my cousin to dinner Rosmerta, do you mind whipping something up for us?" Sirius asked giving her his old trade mark grin.

"Of course. Would you care for something to drink, or are you still on duty auror Tonks?" she questioned.

"I am done for the day Rosmerta, but can I get a Butterbeer?" Tonks said and she scanned the room looking for anything amiss, "How's business been today? I didn't get a chance to look in on you today."

Rosmerta pulled out a butterbeer and glass for Tonks and place it on the bar and found a bottle of elf wine for Sirius. "Been quiet today, after what happened in St Mungo's people are staying at home, it's only the locals in tonight, even old Abe's trade is slow."

"Well this time you cannot blame me." Sirius told her trying to lighten the mood but it didn't do much, "Ta for the drinks Rosmerta."

They found themselves a small booth and once they sat down Sirius surrounded it with a privacy and detection ward, he didn't want to be overheard or snuck up on.

They sat talking for half an hour, just idle chat about the school, auror training and the state of the country and Sirius took the time to study the young woman in front of him. She was not the same girl who had been staying at Black House last year, or even the same as the girl who had gone to France on the family holiday.

She looked unhealthy, she had lost weight, her hair was now grey and looked didn't retain any lustre and even when she smiled he could tell it was slightly forced.

"How are you Dora." Sirius said as he poured them both a glass of wine.

"Fine." She said defensively, "Why? Who have you been talking to?"

Normally he would have found her response amusing but he saw why Andromeda was concerned and it was time he interceded as the patriarch of the family.

"You are in pain." Sirius stated "I can see it, I recognise that look and I think I know why."

"It is none of your business Sirius." She snapped glaring at him, discarded her dinner which she barely had touched.

"Dromeda and Ted are worried about you." Sirius told her, "I am also worried. Where is your trade mark hair?"

Tonks shrugged refusing to look at him.

"You have lost the control of it haven't you." Sirius asked her directly, "I know your emotions can be reflected in your abilities Dora, so please talk to me."

"You seem to know everything, why do I need to talk." She said anger biting at him in her words.

Sirius regarded her quietly for a moment before taking a small sip of wine, and placed it down in front of him and considered what he should do.

"How is Remus?" he asked eventually.

"I wouldn't know." She said immediately and she ground her jaw subconsciously.

Remus's condition was now cured, he had not suffered any adverse effects since his last treatment and the last full moon had not triggered another episode, his transformation had been painful as they daren't give him wolfsbane and he had viciously injured himself but it seemed like the treatment had worked.

"He is still ignoring you?" Sirius asked, "Even when you spend most of your free time in the House."

Tonks didn't answer but looked away. She didn't have to answer, Sirius already knew the answer and he was just looking for her confirmation.

"It's his condition you know." Sirius told her pointedly, "It's the reason he is the way he is with you."

"I don't care about his bloody condition!" Tonk's snapped and it looked like he had touched a sensitive area and perhaps the root cause of the pairs problems.

"Has Remus or I ever told you about the time when James, Peter and I worked out what Remus was when we were in school?" Sirius asked her, "When we confronted him about why he had to leave the school once a month, the cause of his odd injuries and his frankly terrible lies."

"No." Tonks said looking at him curiously now, "I just assumed he told you himself."

Sirius shook his ahead and smiled slightly amused as he remembered their school days, "Remus never told us, he was terrified we would find out about his condition. James and I were two of the cleverest students in the year, we didn't fail to notice everything he went through, and discovered his condition by jokingly saying he could be a werewolf after finding nothing that would explain everything about his injuries and disappearances."

"What did you say to him?" Tonks asked quietly "he doesn't listen to me."

"Well I didn't have much tact and James was trying to beat about the bush so I just came out with it" Sirius laughed, the image of that night before bed was ingrained in his memory, Remus's shock was almost comical. "Remus ran."

"What." Tonks said shocked "what do you mean he ran?"

"I mean he literally high tailed it out of the common room." Sirius told her "took us a while to find him to and he was hysterical. He thought we was either going to attack him, shun him or tell the whole school. Never occurred to him that we didn't care, and when told him that he went mental."

"Well I know what that is like." She told him sourly, "that's all he does, shouts at me or ignores me."

"Dora, he suffers from Lyconthrope, you and I look at it like a medical condition, he looked at it like he is this great big monster who nobody can love or accept and he cannot understand how people can accept him." Sirius explained delicately "it took us weeks to convince him that we were there to stay but in the back of his mind he still questions our acceptance."

"Well he has never had a problem with Harry knowing." Tonks pointed out stubbornly, "or the Order or Hermione and Ron."

"The Order aren't all as accepting." Sirius refuted, "Harry, Hermione and Ron are different, in every way they are different but Remus is old enough to know people make their own decisions. Harry is the most compassionate person you can find, and is so much like his parents that Remus wasn't surprised he didn't even blink when he found out about his lycanthrope."

"There difference lies in the relashionships. Remus is my oldest and closest friend. Harry is like a nephew to him, and he is friendly with other order members who look passed the condition and see the man, as he hides the wolf from them. You however do not want a friendship with him and he cannot hide what he is from you."

"I don't want him to hide himself." Tonks said desperately, "he transformed with the moon, he is a man at all other times! I just don't care about his bloody condition and he is too pig headed to see it."

Sirius snorted and had to raise a hand to stop Tonks from cursing him, "I am not laughing at you Dora, I am laughing at by idiot friend. I know how hard it is to get through to him once his mind is made up, James and I were never able to and we would always resort to our secret weapon."

"What is that?" she asked eagerly "will it help me?"

"No," Sirius said sadly "that weapon has long since passed, at one time she was the one person who could always get through to him, even when he was being most stubborn."

"What do I do?" she asked, "I am at my wits end, I almost blew up the house last week he made me so angry."

Sirius frowned, he wasn't sure of the best way forward but he knew where she should start, "Do not get angry with him, Remus is a rational man and likes logic, reason with the man and persevere, do not let him shut you out if he is doing that you are getting through and it means he needs a physical barrier to protect him."

Tonks looked hopeful as she took in his words and a slight amount of brownish colour returned to her hair and her eyes brightened.

"Thank you Sirius." She said sincerely.

"Do not thank me yet, I have to stave off your mother before she either pounces on you or Remus. Or perhaps even me!" he told her ruefully "I didn't not sign up for this side of being Lord Black, I had hoped it would just help Harry out a little but its turned into a right old mess."

They finished their drinks and said their goodbyes to Rosmerta and exited back out to the village.

"Go now, find him and remember what I said." Sirius said pushing her off towards the village edge were she would be able to apperate, "and if he continues I will be forced to send him a Howler every hour for a week!"

"Thanks Sirius!" Tonks called and she dashed away.

"Well one task down, only another twenty to go." He muttered to himself and he transformed into Padfoot and set off towards the outskirts of the village to a path that led into the mountains, he had to check on a half giant and his giant brother.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	43. Chapter 43

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

A sequel to Harry Potter and the Return of Heritage

Part Two of the Harry Potter Heritage Series

By Jayan-Phoenix

**/**********************************************************************************\**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

The Final Duels

The last event of the Durmstrang portion of the Exchange was underway and atmosphere was heating up, with so many points available Hogwarts lead in the Tournament did not mean they would win.

Starting with the Fourth years had been a very good idea in Harry's opinion, their duels were faster and were over quickly and everyone watched with a sense of euphoria, the sixth years' duels were coming up and they would be spectacular.

Lydia Martin has been thoroughly slaughtered in the opening match against Dumstrangs Mila Horvat, and Jullian Creid had faced off against Malachi Oristikov, and the distasteful boy won and had badly cursed Jullian much to Harry's displeasure but the rules had allowed for it and the healer had removed all traces from him.

The last fourth year to duel and their final hope had been Cassandra Blake-Wells who had been paired with Sophie Dante. Cassandra won her duel almost effortlessly as she only defended until the opportune moment and then would strike and each one would hit their mark without fail.

The duels continued knocking out more of the competition and ended up with a student from each school, Malachi from Durmstrang, Cassandra from Hogwarts and Caterina Borgia from Beauxbatons. The latter had been very lucky in the opening round receiving a bye as there was an odd number in the event and she again received one in the finals.

The semi-finals were a duel between Cassandra and Malachi and it was one that both schools were only happy to watch.

"Be careful Cass" Harry warned her as he escorted her down to the portal, "You have seen him duel Aliesha when he challenged her and you have seen him in the team events. He is tricky but he will not hold back with the dark magic."

"I know." She said sounding very determined "I am ready for him."

Harry nodded encouraging her "Go then and make Hogwarts proud."

The duel started just as Harry took his seat and immediately Malachi released a barrage of dark magic curses straight at Cassandra, the crowd was not impressed with his show of magic, there was no skill to it only malice.

Cassandra didn't seem to even blink as the magic shot towards her and sidestepped each of the curses effortlessly and retaliated by sending some of his own magic back at him.

"She is a very fluid dueller" Hermione remarked "she finds the path of least resistance and then strikes, it's a very odd method of duelling."

The duel intensified as Malachi blocked his own magic and then struck back harder and faster and sent more spells at Cassandra in an effort to overwhelm her defences, only to fail as she dodged all of them again and used shield charms to compensate for those she couldn't.

Harry had realised while training her that the reason for her techniques was due to her own magical strength, she was not overly strong magically and didn't have the same level as power so she resorted to this way of duelling, and he suspected that she had been taught it by Professor Natsukawa who hailed from Japan and taught Arithmancy, but according to Professor Herrmann was an excellent dueller and taught various skills in the Mahoutokoro School of Magic before she was forced to flee for studying dark magic which was forbidden.

The duel continued for a while we Malachi increasing the power behind his magic and threatening to overwhelm Cassandra, she had begun to strike back at him, she hit him with muscle relaxing spells which reduced his mobility and speed, momentarily impairing his senses with other small spells but had not been able to hit him with any offensive magic.

"Do you think she is trying to wear him out?" Neville asked Harry looking at the girl with concern, "Because that will not happen in this kind of duel."

"No" Harry stated firmly not believing that to be true, "She is waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, Malachi is getting slower and his movements are sloppier which has reduced the potency of his magic but it is not by much…"

As he was explaining Malachi stumbled as his leg gave way under his weight due to some small spell Cassandra had used and he lost his footing and she pounced on the moment, committing herself to the offence she sent out a number of spells, all that would disarm, incapacitate and bind him.

A dark smile creeped up Malachi's face suddenly as she began to attack and he created a magical dome shield around him that repelled all of her attacks and sent out a concussive spell in retaliation. Not expecting the spell Cassandra raised no defence and it hit her square in the chest sending her straight back into the Arena barrier and knocked out painfully.

There was a small amount of cheering from the Durmstrang students, but most were disgusted by the way it had been won, attacking a girl in such a way was disgusting to them, and the Hogwarts and Beauxbatons students booed, the boy was not liked by either school, a thought that was echoed through the crystal projections above.

Harry rushed down from the stands to get to Cassandra, she had been transported out by the healers but he wanted to be there to meet her, she was unconscious when he entered the portal room and the healer was busy tending to her injuries and there was an awful burning smell in the air.

"What is her condition Healer Tessa?" he asked when he saw he pause between spells.

"She will be fine Harrison, a concussion, a broken rib and collarbone, all of which I have healed, there is a burn to the back of her head from the Arena barrier, I have applied a healing burn salve to her scalp, once the skin is healed I can regrow the area of hair." She explained and she bound Cassandras head in bandages to keep the salve in place, she then pointed her wand at her heart and muttered "_Rennervate_."

Cassandra awoke with a start not realising where she was and was overcome by the pain from her healed injuries.

"Calm yourself my dear you are safe." Healer Tessa said holding her in place, "I have healed your injuries but you need rest."

"I lost." Cassandra muttered and tears pooled in her eyes.

"Don't worry about that now Cass." Harry said sadly "You did very well against an opponent with no compassion of sense of right or wrong."

"Drink this Miss Blake-Wells" Tessa ordered holding out a small cup of pain relief potion which Cassandra drank with no fuss, "Your head has been burnt and I have applied a salve, do not remove the bandages until tomorrow, you are to come to the healing rooms to have them checked before classes."

"Yes Healer Tessa." Cassandra said returning the cup and gingerly touching her head and feeling the bandages, "Can I return to the stands to watch?"

"Yes, but try not to get too over excited, that concussion was nasty." Tessa ordered and she glared out of the portal where Malachi stood opposite Caterina for the final round.

They returned to the stands where Cassandra was greeted happily by the team, she may have lost but she had fought well and bravely, that was all they could ask for. Her attention had been called away by Professor Natsukawa who had wanted to speak with her.

The team didn't mind, they had the final fourth year duel to watch and it was already getting very violent.

Caterina duelled furiously, she was not holding back at all and every spell she used could have been fatal with the amount of power she was using.

"The French Team are getting right behind their dueller aren't they." Neville whispered pointing to the French team opposite and those back in France. They were cheering very loudly and the support they were showing was impressive for the usually casual reserve they presented.

"Fleur is also very eager to see this fight end." Harry remarked amusedly as he saw Fleur standing over the portal chamber clearly trying to shout encouragement through the impenetrable barrier.

Malachi had realised that this duel would not be like any of the others and had tried to turn the tables by striking harder and darker but Caterina was ready for him and met each of his spells with ones of equal strength and darkness.

The duel continued on like this for ten minutes when unexpectedly Caterina disappeared in the confusion of magic being thrown around.

"What?" the Hogwarts teams exclaimed wondering where she had gone

Malachi paused and threw up a dome shield that would protect him from all sides and looked out waiting for her to show herself.

Only it didn't happen, the ground beneath Malachi shifted and then two spurs of rock shot out and impaled him in the calves and he cried out in agony as he was pinned in place.

Caterina reappeared behind him dropping her invisibility spells as the dome shield failed and disappeared and he was left defenceless, and could easily be taken out by a stunning spell.

That was not the spell that was used, she sent out a garrotting curse that shot out a dark black magical line that wrapped itself around his throat and she pulled back hard forcing him to the floor and choked him.

Harry's breath caught, what was being done was abhorrent to him, and he began to get up as he watched Malachi turn blue and then pass out from lack of air, and then the spell was cancelled.

"CATERINA BORGIA WINS THE FOURTH YEAR SINGLE DUELING TOURNAMENT!" Anastasia shouted for all to hear, "SHE HAS WON BEAUXBATTONS 15 POINTS! PLACING THE SCHOOL IN A ONE POINT LEAD!"

Many of the assembled students were very shocked by the brutal display of magic, however many looked at Caterina in a new light not believing the level of control and magic she had just displayed.

"That was not unwarranted." Draco said smiling with delight, "the kid deserved what he got."

Harry turned sharply to look at him, despite himself he was shocked by his words "Violence, Revenge and humiliation do only more harm and escalate an already unstable situation." He told him "there is enough evil in the world without the creation of more."

Draco scoffed "You cannot have one without the other, and you are a liar if you think you do not succumb to them either."

"I do not deny that I have in the past, I am only human." Harry chuckled darkly thinking of how inhuman a particular dark lord now was, "but what she did was incredibly dangerous, this is a duelling tournament, we are not here to kill or permanently harm one another, she may have known what she was doing but that was borderline outside of the line of the rules."

"You cannot live life with rules Black-Potter" Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief, "You really are a fool, you will make an easy target for the Dark Lord, you are too moral and idealistic."

Harry went to retort but someone placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him, turning away he was surprised to see it was Susan and she bent forward and whispered.

"Leave it, he is not right, but he also is not wrong." She said uneasily "Rules make us different to the Death Eaters, but they are a weakness that can be exploited, one you should remember in the future Harrison, sometimes your rules are your downfall."

Harry frowned at her as she moved away and looked pointedly down at the Arena, he noticed that she was clearly talking from experience but he didn't know what experience. The only bad thing to happen to her that could have affected her so greatly was the killings of the Bones family, but he didn't know much about it other than that they were targeted.

Drumming started signalling the end of the small break between the duels and its tempo increased the nearer the first round came.

"Harry do you know the order for this one?" Hermione asked eagerly, she wasn't in the single duelling tournament having participated in both doubles and team events.

"No." Harry told her frowning as he looked over the other side of the Arena where the Highmaster was speaking with the Announcer, "This is the last event, and of course they will make it a spectator's sport and everyone guessing."

He needn't have said anything as the was the loud bang of the wooden staff and silence immediately fell across the Arena.

"So the first round of the last event has been drawn and the first duellers shall be…." Anastasia said eagerly holding out her hand for the folded parchment offered to her by Professor Herrmann "Durmstrang's first combatant shall be INGRID THORN!"

The home school went mental cheering loudly for their students who Viktor escorted down to the portal room muttering to her as they walked.

Silence resumed after the two had disappeared into the chamber and everyone watched Anatsasia who relished in the attention and was drawing it out much to people's impatience, she then turned the page of the parchment she held and continued.

"Who shall be facing off against Beauxbatons combatant…ARNO DORIEN!" she announced as the French school cheered.

Ingrid was an impressive dueller from what Harry had seen in the classroom but Arno was no slouch either, he had shown his own skills in duelling at the risk of losing his partner in the double duels.

"BEGIN!" the Highmaster ordered causing the Arena barrier to flash.

As predicted Arno had wasted no time in starting his attack and ruthlessly tried to beat Ingrid who easily blocked everything he threw at her with ease and had not sent a single spell back at him.

"What is she doing?" Ernie asked confused by her actions, it was not a normal duelling strategy.

Arno was getting more and more annoyed and his spells becoming more potent and erratic, but still Ingrid blocked them all but now she smirked at him.

"She is baiting him!" Michael exclaimed "She is trying to get him off focus."

"And it's working." Padma said and sure enough the five spells that Arno had sent at Ingrid were stopped a foot away from her, immobilised by some unseen force and sent straight back at their caster at twice the speed he sent them.

Each spell hit their target and the duel was over, Ingrid beat him in a way that Harry wasn't entirely sure had been possible but it was a good display of magic.

The duels continued on into the day, the next match had been between Frederick Meyer and Neville, it had been a very close match but Neville had won by using a spell used in herbology to incapacitate his opponent.

Elijah had also won his duel against Quentin Mytell in a very one sided duel, an in a stroke of misfortune Padma had been paired off against Draco. That duel had not been fun to watch but Draco had won it but he was not congratulated by the team as he had hurt Padma.

Iris De Leon had received a bye in the first found but had then faced Ingrid in the second round and had beaten her in what could only be described as a tennis match of spells, and on the last bout Ingrid had been a second too slow to send a spell back and it had struck her.

The next duel was about to be called and all three teams waited eagerly.

"OUR NEXT DUELEST WILL BE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL!" Anastasia said eagerly still full of energy "AND HE SHALL BE FACING…. DRACO MALFOY ALSO OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL! HOGWARTS IS NOT HAVING MUCH LUCK TODAY!"

It was irritating that it pitted two students from the same school against one another, but this time perhaps not so much, this was a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, two purebloods but of entirely different views in politics.

"Take him down Neville!" Ernie cheered not caring for the look Draco threw him.

Neville did not look at all happy with being paired with Draco and he looked nervous while Draco looked ecstatic.

"Move now." Harry told them both and he directed them both into Arena Portal Chamber, but before they went through he stopped them. "You are both from the same school but treat this duel no different to any other you have faced. Do not go easy on each other, show those schools what Hogwarts students can do."

Draco rolled his eyes haughtily and just walked through the portal barrier without a backward glance leaving Neville.

"This is going to be horrible." Neville whispered to himself.

"Hey Nev." Harry called just as he was about to walk through.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around.

"He won't fight fair out there. If it helps remember who his aunt is and who is probably staying in his house." Harry told him and he saw the look of anger cross his friends usually kind face "this is the time you can get your own back on him for all the things he has done."

Neville nodded tersely and strode out into the Arena purposefully.

Harry all but ran back to the stands not wanting to miss a moment, he saw them going through the traditional duelling etiquette as he took his seat and he leaned forward eager for the match to start.

"Will Neville be okay?" Hermione asked him sounding very worried, "he has never beaten Draco before."

"He has never looked so motivated before either." Susan told her from her seat next to Hermione.

"Draco is no slouch when he duels." Michael said "But Neville has come into his own in the last year."

Harry didn't say anything, he had riled Neville up before he went in to try and bring out his harsher side but he hoped it would be just enough to motivate him but not enough to make him lose the duel.

"BEGIN!"

The arena flashed brightly but nothing happened, the both just stood there glaring at the other for a long time waiting for the other to move.

Then when neither side looked to the first to strike they moved in at the same time, their wands raised and two powerful spells shot from their wands and collided in mid-air.

A purple bone breaking curse hit the sickly yellow delirium curse and they exploded after a moment sending out smaller sparks of colour like a fire work which hit every part of the Arena, some hit the shield which absorbed the spell others hit the floor.

Both of them began to duel fiercely, exchanging spells and blocking and shielding but neither could find the advantage over the other, and it seemed they were actually evenly matched.

"Longbottom really has improved." Daphne said startled, "He is using some very strong magic there."

"Malfoy is strong too." Susan said "And he is now starting to user darker magic."

The team did not look impressed with the display of magic Draco was now starting to use, but Harry chuckled lightly and they looked at him startled.

"Do not worry about Draco using dark magic, Neville is well practiced in their use too, you can thank Professor Herrmann for that." Harry told them and seeing their confused looks he smiled ruefully, "We have all learnt darker spells since we have been here, but more than that we have learnt how to combat dark magic."

Neville proved his point at that moment, he used a shield charm to protect himself and then sent out a series of other spells as the curses Draco sent at him and they met in mid-air and just disappeared and fizzled out into nothing.

"What is he doing?" Arthur Goodwin asked Harry, he was a fourth year and he and many of his fellow fourth years looks equally flummoxed by what was happening.

"Neville is countering every one of the spells." Harry told him, "he is using counter curses and counter jinxes to render them inert and stops them. It all relies on him recognising the spells and knowing how to combat them."

Draco looked begrudgingly impressed with the defence that Neville was putting up and changed his tactic and sent out a curse full of concentrated power which was used to create tunnels through rock, against a wizard however it could kill.

The silver beam of continuous light shot out at Neville like lightning, and it became a concentrated beam of light as it travelled the gap between them.

Neville dived out of the way of the spell and it struck the shield protecting the stands and the sound of intense humming filled the Arena stadium as the shield absorbed its power and it rippled.

Many students cried out in shock as the Arena flared in response, if it had not have been there the spell make have gravely damaged peoples bodies and the Arena itself.

Draco was not deterred, he moved his wand and the spell continued to pour out of it and redirected it where Neville crouched on the sandy floor.

Hermione gripped Harry's arm in terror as the spell went towards their friend.

Neville however did not stay prone for long, he raised his wand and shouted a spell that could not be heard through the humming and a purple diamond shaped shield formed around him.

The spell hit the shield charm dead centre but the shield merely deflected it harmless either side of Neville's body where it then continued and struck the Arena Shield.

Harry nodded to himself, Neville was using the auror deflection shield that was in the auror handbook, which meant Neville probably had one of his parent's copies.

Hermione signed in relief seeing that Neville was now protected.

"Thank god!" she said holding her heart in shock.

Harry however watched Neville and Draco carefully, the spells they were both using were incredibly taxing on the users magical reserves, requiring a constant stream of magic to power the spells, they were at a stalemate until one of them was exhausted and Harry prayed that it was Draco, if Neville faltered the spell damage would be unimaginable.

They stayed still for a couple of minutes but then Draco began to move, his spell allowing him full mobility while Neville's didn't, if he moved his shield would weaken.

Draco was testing his shield charm from all angles but could find no way of breaking through it.

So he began to get closer with his spell shooting directly in front of him and being deflected, but he continued until his wand tip was a mere inch from the shield charm Neville was casting and from their current angle Harry couldn't even see Neville through the bright light that hit his shield and surrounded him.

"Longbottom better think of something" Aliesha Crouch said looking horrified, "That spell's power will be much high at that range."

Suddenly the something shifted, the spell stopped hitting the shield charm and the beam now meeting no resistance shot directly into the Arena barrier.

Malfoy looked equally ecstatic and concerned, there was no sign of Neville.

Then red sparks shot from under the concentrated beam of magic and hit Draco in the legs and his wand was sent spiralling into the air and his spell cancelled instantly.

Laying on the ground was Neville and he had his wand pointed at Draco.

"But that…" Hermione shouted in shock but it wasn't loud enough to be heard over Durmstrang's announcer.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM HAS WON THIS DUEL. IN A DARING MOVE HE MANAGED TO TAKE DOWN HIS OPPONENT!" she called "WELL THAT WAS A BOLD MOVE INDEED!"

Harry cheered with the team and jumped up and all but ran down the steps and down into the chamber and waited for Neville to walk through and when he did he laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Blimey Neville that was amazing!" He cried "You are a nutter!"

Neville smiled and looked a little shy "Well you do what you have to."

Harry only laughed louder and pushed him towards the exit where the Hogwarts team was waiting.

"Go, they want to congratulate you on your win." Harry told him, but he didn't follow him, he had to greet someone else.

Draco walked through the portal and was greeted by a fist to his jaw.

"You deserved that." Harry told him darkly, "be grateful all he did was disarm you."

Draco stood clutching his jaw stunned as Harry turned his back on him in disgust and walked out of the chamber.

The Hogwarts team were still congratulating Neville when Harry emerged and on the display in the air of the Hogwarts castle the entire school was also celebrating his win.

Once the atmosphere in the Arena and back at home had calmed down Anastasia announced that the Elijah had drawn a bye for that round meaning that, Iris De Leon, Neville and Elijah where all in finals.

The semi-finals consisted of a duel between Iris and Elijah. Neville had fortunately drawn the bye and after his duel with Draco he needed his rest he was incredibly tired after it and was happy to watch the next duel.

It had lasted close to thirty minutes the duel between them both, Iris was a very quick caster but Elijah was stronger, he relied on his strong shield charms to stop any of her fast casting and struck at her hard but she was creative with her shield charms and he found them hard to overcome.

Everyone knew that Elijah was going to win the duel, even the Beauxbatons students, but they were not just going to give the match to Elijah and Iris was making sure that he earnt the win.

Iris was a very proficient dueller and she proved that as the match went on wiggling out of all the spells and traps Elijah tried to use and then forcing him to defend himself momentarily before he got the advantage again.

But eventually the inevitable happened, Elijah bluffed Iris with a spoken spell, which was unlike him as he mostly cast non verbally but the spell he said was not the spell that left his wand.

Iris believing, she was defending against a simple blindfolding charm cast a weak shield only for a powerful muscle tensing curse to smash through it and making her go rigid and fall backwards and then he disarmed her.

Elijah won the duel and once it was announced he smiled and cancelled his magic on his opponent and handed her wand back.

Iris took the loss very well and they shook hands and she even gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking him for a very good duel.

With that duel over it left only one, the final of the event. The French academy of magic was holding the lead with forty-six points but no matter who won the next duel, Elijah or Neville, Hogwarts had won the duelling Tournament, but neither school cared.

Both finalist had shown themselves to be very capable duellists now it was time to find out who was better.

When both finalists entered the Arena it was silent, Harry thought you could probably have felt a pin drop in the Arena and both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons through the seeing stones.

They watched with abated breath as they went through the normal process of bowing and stepping away and then the Highmaster commanded them to begin.

Neville was the first to move he sent a torrent of fire at Elijah who parted it either side of him and send five curses souring towards him from all directions.

Shielding himself within a protective dome, Neville was untouched and in retaliation he began to duel using chains of spells, going from one spell into the next his wand barely forming the necessary movement before he moved onto the next.

Elijah equally began to duel, only his spell chains were laced with dark magic which Neville's were not.

Harry thought that this would spell the end of Neville but his friend surprised him again and blocked them within his chains of spells, sending out the required magic to counter them or block them.

On and on they duelled but as they continued Harry knew predicted the outcome, as he watched it was getting clearer and clearer.

Elijah was commanding stronger and stronger magic at Neville who blocked them with shield after shield, his energy was spent from his duel from Draco and he could barely move around the Arena.

Pressing his advantage Elijah pushed harder and resorted to only disarming, stunning and immobilization spells all of which bounced off shields but one disarming charm managed to get through a wavering shield and hit Neville sending him backwards and he toppled over his feet and his wand flew into the air.

The duel was over Elijah had won.

Neville did not look disappointed as he got back to his feet, he actually laughed and walked over to Elijah and offered his hand in congratulations which was taken with a hearty shake and his wand given back to him.

"Elijah Michaelson has won the sixth years singles duelling event winning fifteen points for his school! Neville Longbottom has come second winning ten points for his school! And in third place was Iris De Leon who won five points for her school!" Anastasia told the crowd, "And I have just been handed the scores from the entire event.

"In third place with forty-six points is the team from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" she announced officially.

The team in the Arena cheered and everyone clapped, back in France the team cheered loudly showing support for their team even if they had lost.

"Second place, with forty nine points are the home team from the Durmstrang Institute!"

The Durmstrang students were very loud, they didn't care that they had only come second so long as they didn't come last.

"And finally, in first place by only one point, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy with fifty points!" Anastasia said finally, "Hogwarts wins the Tri-Exchange Duelling Tournament!"

Above them from the magical stones projection, they could see and hear the student population from Hogwarts go insane supporting their team with their win, and they were congratulated with applause by both the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

Anastasia left her spot on the stage and it was taken by the Highmaster and silence in the Arena was instantaneous, but it took a long moment for the cheers from Hogwarts to subside and Harry wondered if Sirius had not silenced them with magic.

"Well I personally would like to congratulate the Hogwarts team" Petrov said his voice magnified, "A win they achieved through great skill and against great odds. Over the course of the three months you have been in my school and competed you have all shown great skill and mastery of magic. In the future if we open our doors again perhaps another school may win the Tournament."

"I of course would like to congratulate my students." Sirius said as the projection in the air focused on him in Hogwarts, "I am proud of each and every one of you, you showed yourselves to be great representatives of the teachings of our historic school. I also would like to thank the opposing teams for their participants, and while you may not have won you have shown great skill and have kept us here in this old castle very entertained and impressed. I also thank Highmaster Petrov and the faculty of the Institute for housing my students and teaching them some of the magic your school is so known for."

Next it was Madam Maxime and she regarding the school carefully before she spoke.

"In one day you shall be here in France, tomorrow is a new day but for tonight you must celebrate, you have all done well and have learnt much." She said and she seemed hesitant "We live in uncertain times and now more than ever we need the bonds of friendship between our schools, remember your time in Durmstrang, remember its teachings, so when you are back home you can draw on its wisdom even if you were not there for long."

Petrov spoke again and he flicked his wand and trophy appeared in front of him, it was made a startling silver they shone brightly, it was shaped like two hands and arms each holding a diamond wand from which shot sparks of all different colours randomly.

"Will the Hogwarts mentor please come forward." Petrov said looking towards the Hogwarts team expectantly.

Harry stood and walked around the Arena to where the Highmaster stood.

"I present you with this trophy, it was made here in the Institute by our professor of enchanting." He explained "from now until the next Exchange shall this trophy remain in the possession of your school."

Harry took the trophy and bowed as Durmstrang customer dictated.

"On behalf of my team I thank you Highmaster, I shall take this back to Hogwarts with pride so all might see the skills the Institute teaches." Harry said after a moment's thought.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Authors note: Sorry if this seems rushed, I hated writing this chapter as I find duels really hard to write! however next chapter will be in Beauxbatons!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	44. Chapter 44

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

**Chapter Forty-Four **

**Winged Carriage**

The last night in Durmstrang was bittersweet as many of them had grown fond of the cold and dark castle and their teaching ethic but many of them were looking forward to the warmer climate of the south of France and the airy palace of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Harry had every student return their text books and library books to the library where Edvard would see that they were returned, he had received a none too subtle warning that book theft would not be possible and to try would result in something very vicious.

Hermione of course had been distraught at the prospect of leaving Durmstrangs great library, even since her attack she still loved to go there but she would now only enter in a group.

Of course the last night in Durmstrang would not have been complete without a celebratory feast and drinking, and as usual the Institute students led the merrymaking and this time the visiting students joined in wholeheartedly.

Harry had gone to bed feeling incredibly sick and his head was pounding, and he dreamt of Voldemort surrounded by books and scrolls and felt incredible impatience and anger. Whatever he was looking for it was eluding him.

In the morning the team was all packed and ready to leave, the Institute students were all in their lessons which left the three teams waiting in the foodhall, and from what Harry could tell many felt ill that morning.

"How are we getting to France?" Ernie asked Harry and he looked incredibly green, "it's not on that ship is it?"

"No." said an amused Fleur who saw the horrified look Ernie had shown at the thought of the ship on turbulent water. "This carriage of Beauxbatons should be here soon, you will not feel a thing."

"Good." Ernie sighed in relief and he poured himself some water trying to make himself feel better.

"I often wondered what your carriage looked like during the Tournament." Harry admitted to her, "I am sure there are many sights for us to behold in your old school."

"It is a thing of beauty." Fleur said nostalgically but she dropped her voice, "I have some news from the Order."

"Oh?" Harry said surprised, he hadn't known she had left the school recently.

"The Army of Restoration has struck at the Death Eaters and Voldemort and two battles have been fought and the Death Eaters have won them." She told him making sure they were not overheard, "Giants, Dementors and werewolves have all been used and many have been killed."

"Well we know that a member of the Army used the giants that Voldemort wanted to use to attack this school." Harry stated, "I am not surprised that he has turned some of his attention to them."

"No, but he still strikes at Britain" Fleur stated wistfully, "Two attacks have happened at Hogwarts, they have tried to breach the walls but failed, and seven Ministry of Magic employees have been killed. But it is the destruction in Europe that is most devastating, entire towns and villages have been destroyed in the battles."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked wondering what was worse than all that.

"France is not going to welcome us to Beauxbatons, they never wanted this exchange to take place." She said "You will not be popular so you must be careful."

Harry smiled despite the warning "I am always careful Fleur, but I still end up in dangerous situations."

The Highmaster announced that the carriage from Beauxbatons was just outside of the Valley and that everyone should make their way out into the grounds.

It was cold outside which was normal for the Institute, soon they would be in the south of France where the weather would be much warmer and they could forgo their fur lined roves for something much thinner and lighter.

They had barely got outside when from the southern part of the valley a large shape appeared over the winter forest, a dozen cream coloured Abraxan winged horses flew over the forest, their golden manes glinted in the morning sun.

A powder-blue carriage pulled behind them and it was an incredible sight.

All of the Hogwarts students and Beauxbatons students had seen the coach before but to the Durmstrang students it was entirely new and they were looking at it with great appreciation.

The horses began to descend and touched down lightly despite their size and brought down the carriage with a slight bump and it came to a stop before the students.

It was intricately decorated with gold and white relief work displaying cherubs, flowers and painted panels but pride of place on the door panel was a rendering of the crest of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic being most prominent.

Harry had never truly appreciated the artistry of the carriage during the tournament, but it was an exquisite example of French design.

The door of the carriage opened and the steps folded downwards and outstepped a man wrapped in a white fur cloak and he looked around the cold valley with a look of distaste but he stepped forward and addressed the assembled students and mentors.

"_Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, je suis le professeur Cortez. Madame Maxime m'a envoyé pour vous escorter à l'Académie de magie de Beauxbâtons. Nous partirons d'ici quelques instants. Une fois que vos bagages auront été rangés, vous pourrez entrer dans _  
_la calèche et vous préparer à quitter cette terre glaciale_.

Harry frowned, his own language skills in French were not overly good having learned only in the summer and that was only thanks to a Black family artefact.

Fleur realised that many of the students did not speak any French and stepped forward and exchanged words with the professor before stepping forward to address them making a final use of the translation rune of the Institute.

"Morning to you all and this is Professor Cortez. Madame Maxime has sent him and the carriage to take us to Beauxbatons and we shall be leaving in but a moment. Once our luggage has been stowed we can enter the carriage and then we shall leave.

"Professor Cortez" Highmaster Petrov said gruffly not liking being ignored. "Would you care for some refreshment while the trunks and baggage is put aboard your carriage?"

Cortez gave him a look of obviously disregard "Non merci, Highmaster Petrov, je voudrais quitter cet endroit sombre le plus tôt possible."

Fleur flashed the professor a stern look before hurrying to translate for the Highmaster.

"He thanks you for the offer Highmaster, but he would rather we hurry and get to Beauxbatons. He worries due to the current conflicts that we may be in danger."

Petrov glared at the professor and it was obvious to everyone that was incredibly annoyed and he gave Fleur a sour look.

"Do not lie for him." Was all he said and he summoned his own students around him and had a low conversation.

"Did anyone understand what he said?" Michael asked looking between Petrov and Cortez in bewilderment "I don't speak French."

"He was rude." Harry explained, "I caught enough to get the gist."

Hermione gave him a surprised look "I didn't know you knew French Harry."

"A little." He shrugged, it was an unconscious skill, the artefact gave him the language and helped him learn it but he wasn't always sure of it.

Cortez wasted no time in getting all of their luggage onto the carriage and after ten minutes he allowed them to step into the interior. It was magically expanded as they had expected, but the matched the same design as outside, the same powder blue with white plaster relief and there were small round booths for sitting in upholstered in fine silks, in the centre of the carriage was a slight circular staircase which looked incredibly fragile which led above and below.

"Durmstrang students are to go below, Beauxbatons students remain on this floor and Hogwarts are to go above." Cortez said loudly now speaking English with a slight accent which was not French.

The Hogwarts team went upstairs and found themselves in a similar circular room with lots of seating, and they got themselves settled.

After five or so minute's the carriage began to move and they saw the school and forest begin to slip passed them as the Abraxan began to run pulling the carriage and then they were in the air, out of the windows it looked incredibly hazardous as the carriage was thrown around but inside the students couldn't feel any momentum or sense of movement.

"The carriage must be enchanted for comfort." Padma said in awe looking out of the window as they did a loop around the castle and valley "the carriage just dipped but we didn't feel it."

"Good." Neville said and he refused to look out the window and looked a bit green.

Harry smirked "You don't like heights?"

Neville gave him an annoyed look "You wouldn't either if you had been thrown off a broom, and been thrown from a window as a young boy…. Well you might, you have fallen off a broom enough times but I think your mad getting back on them."

Harry laughed it was true, and he knew that Neville's great uncle Algie had tried to get him to use magic in an almost brutish way, but Neville didn't seem to mind so he pushed the thought away.

The journey across Europe was quite boring, due to the International statute for Secrecy the carriage had to remain as high as possible and avoid all major towns and cities. The carriage and the horses were hidden by magic rendering them unnoticeable but if that magic should fail the ICW wanted as smaller number of people as possible to see them.

As they had left the Valley of Durmstrang the magical translation runes on each student's collar which had been dark black throughout their stay faded to a small ghost of a mark that was barely visible as they left invisible barrier of the influence of the old rune magic they were bound to.

Now outside the Durmstrang wards Harry used this perfect opportunity to speak with Sirius now the mirrors magic was not being blocked.

"Sirius Black." Harry said into the mirror, and it rippled for a good minute before Sirius's face became clear within the glass.

"Harry!" he said joyfully and Harry could see the happiness in his face, "I had hoped the mirrors would work again, I missed being able to talk to you so easily."

"I did to Sirius." Harry smiled "We just left the Durmstrang Valley and are travelling to France now."

Sirius nodded "Madam Maxime told me that you would be on your way about now, I don't know if the mirrors will work through the protections around the French school."

Harry looked up at the students surrounding him and wanted to make sure they couldn't hear him, the mirrors magic prevented eavesdropping but reading lips was still possible, "Fleur told me that the Army of Restoration fought with the Death Eaters and was defeated?"

"Yes." Sirius said gravely, "It was a very destructive fight and the Death Eaters destroyed them, and according to Snape they didn't lose a single Death Eater, only the remaining escapees from Azkaban."

"What is the situation with France's Ministry? Fleur said we will not be welcomed." Harry asked wondering what they would arrive to.

Sirius paused to consider his answer before saying "I do not know, relations with other nations at this moment are terrible, The MACUSA..." he then saw Harry's confused look and explained, "The Magical Congress of the United States of America has all but stopped communicating with us, they fear Voldemort may look to America if Britain falls and with his muggle killing and tendency not to hide magic they do not want to encourage him to go there."

"But they must know that…."

"The American Wizarding society is very different to our own Harry." Sirius explained "They are a young nation and their non-native history is not at all good when it comes to muggles, however vice-president Samuel G. Quahog has assured us that that America will help where possible in the future."

"And what of France?" Harry said "I know they were trying to stop this exchange."

"Yes and they still are, their main problem I'm afraid is you." Sirius sighed "Madam Maxime has her supporters but she is struggling to keep the French Ministry from stopping the exchange. But the Exchange is very good for the Order, Fleur and Viktor have gotten us a lot of information from sources in Europe and it helps to build friendships, you don't know when you will need them."

Harry knew that to be true and decided to change the subject, "How is Hogwarts? Or being Headmaster? I don't think Headmaster Black, was a title you ever aspired to."

Sirius gave him a crooked smile "No, but it is fine, in fact I find I enjoy it, there is a lot of work to be done and I struggle to keep everything going, I have a lot of commitments. Albus too had other commitments but I think that is why the school stagnated somewhat in the last few decades, he just didn't have the time."

"You're still trying to get the castle repaired?" Harry asked "have they started at all?"

"Yes I am, the Salvitore brothers and their many assistants have been scouring the school writing up reports and drawing sketched and researching what they will need." Sirius said ruefully, "This is the first time in a millennium that this kind of work has happened, but the castle is old and its magic cannot repair and fix everything."

Harry continued to speak with Sirius for an hour and it passed the time aboard the carriage much faster.

Remus and Tonks were apparently now dating, or at least as close to it as Remus would allow, Narcissa's pregnancy had been announced to the community and she was not often seen out any longer. Ron was according to Sirius focusing much more on his school work and had led the Gryffindor team to a victory but he missed Harry and Hermione.

Sirius' alliance with other powerful members of the Wizengamot were struggling to help the Ministry fighting against the Death Eaters, but each family were now high targets for the Death Eaters so they must be careful.

Eventually their call was cut off as Professor McGonagall stepped into Sirius's office and they ended their conversation and Harry then distracted himself by finishing his book on magical constructs, his interest renewed by the Durmstrang magical sentries.

"Harrison!" Joshua exclaimed loudly looking out of the window, "I think we are nearly there!"

Harry stood up and walked over to the window and looked out and saw that the boy was right.

Glinting in the distance was the Palace of Beauxbatons surrounded a great expanse of lawns, fountains and gardens.

"It looks just like Versailles" Hermione breathed in awe, "But it looks so much more beautiful."

Harry gave her an amused smirk, he knew she had visited France a few years ago but hadn't realised just how taken she was it.

"Ze Palace of Beauxbatons was built long before Versailles" said a female accented voice from behind them.

Fleur had come to see them and had changed into a new set of silky roves in a deep royal blue and it made her hair shine brightly.

"Versailles design was inspired by Beauxbatons, ze architects were as you say, muggleborn making money by copying zis school." She told them all and she flicked her wand and a large box appeared in front of her on the floor. "Headmaster Black sent these ahead, new uniforms for ze 'otter climate."

Harry thanked her with a smile and opened the box and found a number of parcels with their names printed on them, his own at the top.

"Well come on then, get your robes and get changed, the people in this school like the fancier things and will no doubt judge you on how you look." Harry told them and he opened his package and felt the lighter silk robes in his hands, he wouldn't miss the bulkiness of the fur that lined his own.

By the time everyone was dressed in their new robes and had finished getting themselves presentable, the carriage had touched down and Professor Cortez ordered them to disembark.

The Hogwarts team hesitantly stepped down from the blue coach and what they see was incredible, they were standing maybe a mile away from the school which spread wide in the distance but they were standing at the end of a great avenue boarded by a fountains and from which multi-coloured beautiful fish jumped and dance out of the water.

"Welcome to ze Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons." Fleur said proudly as Cortez had disappeared. "Come."

She led the way with the French team following behind her and they all looked incredibly happy to be home and were chatting excitedly with each other in French.

The three teams walked quickly along the avenue that led to the school, and even as they walked they could see how beautiful the palace was, it shone with its own light in the morning sun and they could see the façade glinting with hints of gold and glass and impossible amounts of marble.

With every step they took they got to see more of the school and its beauty was overwhelming, there was a sweet fragrant smell wafting on the breeze from the gardens and the sound of water was like music over which could be heard soft singing coming from unseen sources.

"Nymphs." Neville whispered "They have Nymphs here."

Harry recognised his friends tone as admiration, Nymphs were a magical creature that loved nature and helped with plant growth and were attracted to great expansive gardens.

The school was three stories high and made of marble and another stone which was inlaid with a crystalline material which allowed it to reflect the light, the school façade was covered with sculptures of all manner of magical creatures and a great gable of moving sculpture sat above the front doors.

The wealth of the palace was extravagant, with a great deal of gold metal work added into the stonework and the courtyard and path was made of polished black and white marble, the windows were all extremely large stretching from floor the ceiling, some were arched and others straight but the amount of glass in them was incredible when compared to the small windows of Hogwarts and Durmstrang.

Fleur and her team stopped in front of the gold and silver doors.

"At Beauxbatons we focus on finer magical arts, and to gain entry we most show our talent." Fleur told them and she added a sharp command in French to her team who all stood straighter.

And then out of nowhere and entirely unexpected they sang, it was a harmonious short tune with a high and low pitch and it lasted only a minute before they stopped and then the sculptures around the courtyard repeated the tune back to them in a hundred different voices and then the doors opened.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, neither of them understanding why that was necessary but made no comment.

Once inside the school the artistry and extravagance continued, it was full of silver and gold furniture, more sculptures and great works of art, the school was made it seemed of marble and white sandstone but it was not cold like the castles but warm and airy, with its wide corridors and high ceilings.

"This place is beautiful!" Padma exclaimed as they walked through looking around in awe.

"Yeah they really didn't spare any expense here did they." Terry agreed "Kind of makes Hogwarts look drab in comparison."

Harry was silent, he appreciated the beauty of the architecture but found it odd in a school, he couldn't imagine the high value furniture lasting long at Hogwarts especially with students such as the Twins causing trouble.

They were led to the Banquet Hall where the school and all of its students, teachers and staff waited for the Exchange to arrive, the room was a little larger than Hogwarts' Great Hall, but it was much brighter with huge windows expanding from floor to ceiling and a glass roof domed above them with great crystal chandeliers were suspended with magic also sparkling from the morning sun.

The windows were bordered by white and golden bordered drapes and the walls even in here were artistically rendered and had gold relief on them, the floor was polished cherry and it gleamed with no sign of having been trodden on.

Madam Maxime was sitting in a large chair with no back but she stood as they entered and her students all stood to attention, but she ignored them and she smiled welcomingly to the students walking into the hall.

"Welcome back my students, and to our 'onoured guests I welcome you 'ere to our school." She said warmly, "We 'ave watched you all in Durmstrang but now you are 'ere for ze next event. Today you shall walk our walls and pick your lessons and tomorrow you shall start your education."

"Madam," Fleur said stepping forward to address her former headmistress.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, ancienne élève, championne de Beauxbâtons et dorénavant responsable des élèves participants à l'échange, vous avez été absente bien trop longuement de notre école." Madam Maxime said fondly.

"Thank you madam, I speak eenglish as many of de students do not speak French." She explained politely.

"Très juste" Maxime said and her eyes roamed over the students and fell on Viktor and then Harry. "Monsieur Krum and Monsieur Black-Potter it is good to be seeing you again and under less sad times. You and your students are most welcome 'ere."

"Merci Madam." Viktor and Harry said in unison and with a slight bow, Viktor followed the Durmstrang custom and Harry had done so out of the habit he had picked up at the school.

"Vous pouvez retourner à vos leçons." Madam Maxime announced to her students and they bowed their heads slightly and began to file out of the hall, "Retourner dans vos chambres et reprenez vos anciens horaires, la prochaine leçons est dans une heure." She added to her own school team and they left leaving Fleur on her own.

Harry was almost certain that she had sent the school body of to their lessons and the French team to settle in and then go back to class later, but some of the words were still foreign to him.

"Beauxbatons is different to both Durmstrang and 'ogwarts." Madam Maxime told them all firmly "We strive to teach our students to be the best zat they can be, and place great emphasis on finer applications of magic. You should know zat all use of dark magic is banned in my school." She said this with a stern look towards the Durmstrang team, "At Beauxbatons we care not for social standing or the purity of one's blood, you are here as you have a gift and here we try to maximise those gifts to their full potential."

"Many of my students 'ave traces of many different races." Maxime told them, "I am an 'alf Giant."

A number of gasps came from the gathered students and Harry, Hermione and Neville glared at their fellow team members for being so rude, they should have realised it as it was now well known that Hagrid was one.

Madam Maxime was not impressed by their reactions but she continued "Miss Delacour 'ails from a Veela bloodline, others will have goblin, Mer and even nymph blood but all 'ave one thing in common. Ze gift of magic. Each of and every one of you 'as zat gift and you will also have a heritage, and it is both of these that we try to work to extract from you."

The students exchanged looked, this sounded very odd to them. At both schools it was rare to get any half-breed students. Harry himself only knew of two, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid being the former pupils.

"What Heritage do I have?" Hermione whispered to herself.

"None." Harry heard someone mutter behind him and he didn't need to turn to know it was Draco and wondered if he could aim a kick at his ankle without being noticed.

Madam Maxime clapped her hands and two members of staff walked forwards.

"Zey shall show you to your chambers, get settled and freshen up, I shall be sending the Magistra to speak with you." She said and then turned away and strode out of the hall but caught Fleur's elbow and took her with her.

"Ze 'ogwarts team is to follow moi." Said the elderly man wearing silver robes emblazoned with the crest of the school.

They followed the elderly man through the school and just like the hallways they had already seen, they saw other hallways full of art and sculpture but also large assortments of flowers were in some adding their sweet cent to the air.

They arrived at a very large white door into which the elderly man stopped in front of.

"zis 'ere is the entrance to ze apartments zat 'as been set aside for your use, you have a communal common area, a small library, two small bathrooms and the veranda." He told them, "There will be two to a room. Mr Black-Potter you have a private suite with a private bathroom."

"Merci" Harry said "how do we enter?"

The elderly man smiled at his thanks and pulled out a velvet pouch from his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet containing dull light blue gems. "These are your keys to ze palace, many of the school's doors are locked as zey are not appropriate for some younger or untrustworthy students." He pulled back his sleeve cuff and showed that his bracelet had maybe six or seven of the gems lit up, "Ze Magistra will activate yours when you meet."

Harry took his own bracelet from the man and looked at it, it was made of woven leather and the gems set into beads lace through the leather pieces, only one of the gems was lit. The girl's bracelets were made of metal and were much more feminine.

"Ze door will only allow you all to enter and 'as been keyed to your bracelets, for security only the Madam and 'ealer will be able to enter." The elderly man told them, "Staff will come once a week to clean the apartment. You have an hour to get settled, your luggage is inside."

He then turned away and walked back the way he came leaving the Hogwarts team standing idle.

"Well there is no point just standing here." Daphne said and she held onto the door knob and there was a stone set into it which glowed briefly as did the one on her wrist and then it turned under her hand and she pushed open the door.

The apartment was simple yet elegant, it was not as richly decorated as the other parts of the school but it was still a beautiful built room with the artwork, carpets, upholstery and furniture still all showcase magical artistry.

The communal areas were very basic, containing large amounts of seating and tables with lamps, the library was a small alcove full of bookcases all common books and novels. The bedrooms caused a slight problem as they were for two's and normally that would have been fine but the sixth years' boys included Draco.

Neville, Ernie and Terry did not want to share a room with him and a slight disagreement broke out and Harry was not going to give up his private room here to anyone all but forced them to swallow the bitter pill and get on with it, they had shared in Beauxbatons they could share here.

Secretly Harry was happy for the opportunity for some privacy, and he also thought that the others also wanted the same thing and had been angling to get his private bedroom. in order to settle it Harry gave up his private room to Draco, and much to his annoyance the snake took it happily. So Harry shared a room with Neville which neither of them minded at all, they were god brothers and had shared a dormitory for years.

The apartment had a small veranda outside which overlooked the gardens on Beauxbatons and it was a beautiful sight to behold in the afternoon, birds would land near them and were not afraid of the students, Harry had been startled when a starling had landed on his shoulder when he had been looking over the grounds.

After they had gotten settled and freshened up a little there was a small chime in the apartment and they opened the door to find the elderly man standing there.

"Please follow me, ze Magistra will see you now." He told them

The Magistra was a formidable looking woman who oversaw all of the pastoral and guidance of students at the Palace, took a no nonce approach and it became clear she expected to not have her time wasted.

"Monsieur Black-Potter." She called through the now open door.

Harry stepped into her office and saw that unlike the rest of the school this room held no art or sculpture, it was made of wood, the walls lined with books and scrolls and he could smell old parchment and varnish in the air.

"Sit." She said pointing to the hard chair in front of her large desk.

Harry did as bid not wanting to upset this woman, and wondered if she might be like Professor McGonagall.

"You are a sixth year student from 'ogwarts" she stated looking over the file in front of her, "What subjects do you take?"

"Potions, Charms, Defence Applications, Herbology, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes." Harry told her quickly.

"Aspiring for the job in your Law Enforcement?" The Magistra asked "Your country calls them Auror's I believe."

"Yes Madam." Harry said wondering how she could have guess a foreign students career path from their subjects in a different school.

"I 'ave been at this job for forty years." She said not looking up "I can guess where most students want to be but see where they will end up before they do." She added the last part with a firm look into his eyes before looking back down again. "What subjects did you take at Durmstrang?"

"Healing, Enchanting, warding and Runic studies." He supplied, "and their compulsory classes."

"Predictable choices." She stated "you learn to fight and defend."

Harry paused for a moment before he answered "I do so only because I have to."

"We are aware of who you are 'ere in France, and the one who 'unts you is also known." She said "I do not approve of your attending this school but I have been overruled by the 'eadmistress. While 'ere you will take Charms, transfiguration, Duelling and 'unting Classes, 'erbology and Potions will also continue but they are electives here."

"What about healing?" Harry asked not wanting to abandon that area of magic.

"You cannot join our sixth years as you are not at their level." The Magistra resolutely "Do you 'ave any skills in music or art?"

"No" Harry said sourly not liking his options being curtailed now used to the way Durmstrang embraced learning, "I can sort of play my flute but that's me self-taught and I can dance."

The Magistra made a distinct cross on the pages in front of her and Harry had a flashback of a pink-toad doing that to Hagrid last year. "What languages do you speak?"

"English and a very small amount of French, but I can read five ancient languages." Harry said and again she made the cross on the sheet of parchment.

"In this school we speak French only unless it is for music." She told him and she threw him a dirty look "We do speak English but lessons will be taught in French and you will be expected to read, write and understand the language."

"But some… "Harry went to say quickly but she spoke over him.

"You and your students lack the knowledge which in this school would normally be compulsory before attendance" She said sourly "You will have four hours of basic French lessons while you are here, as well as dance and music lessons, we expect our students to be gifted with magic, grace and talent, we do not accept layabout in this school."

Harry gulped and bit his tongue, and wondered how everyone else had got on with this dragon of a woman, he took the drawn up timetable and she took his wrist which held the key to the school and more of the gems lit up and then he fled her office on the fringe of losing his temper.

This school was not all that it seemed Harry thought to himself.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Authors note: Sorry for the delay I am struggling to keep this story going, its getting very long but I have the end in sight and soon they will back to Hogwarts!

I would also like to say thank you to Osef who had helped with the French parts of this story as google translate was not as good as I hoped.

Going forward I will be rethinking the language barriers!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	45. Chapter 45

Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy

Chapter Forty-Five

The French Attaché

Two weeks had passed in the French School and as the days had gone by he, Hermione and Neville had all started to notice that the school was not all that it seemed.

On the outside it looked so elegant, welcoming and beautiful, and the school curriculum reflected this as did its acceptance of students of mixed heritage but when you were closer and on the inside you noticed that the teachers were stern and strict and they curriculum was stringently stuck to and they controlled what was learnt.

Control of a student's learning was in the hands of the Magistra who controlled every part of the students' lives with an iron fist, she dealt out punishments to and from what they had heard they were harsh.

The elegance that Harry had observed in Fleur and her team was regimented and forced into the students, the dance lessons were mandatory and the French students were very good but they did not enjoy those lessons.

Harry had been to a number of those lessons and while he knew some of the dances the tutor was never happy and always had some criticism, Draco had also been on the receiving end of the tutor and had almost landed a detention.

The French lessons were a chore but it was at least something they could learn and help them with everyday life in the school, as the Magistra had warned every lesson was in French and they had to write in French too, and the Hogwarts team was struggling.

The duelling and Hunting class was similar to Hogwarts' Defence Application class and Durmstrangs Warrior skills lessons, their first lesson had been on werewolves which Harry had originally thought would be an easy lesson as he knew a great deal about them, but after only fifteen minutes he felt sick, the teacher was teaching how to kill and torture a werewolf.

Beauxbatons may be more friendly to other beings such as hags, vela, goblins and merfolk but the lycanthropes were actively hunted in France by the ministry, they were seen as abominations and beasts.

Harry and Hermione had both been incredibly angry during that lesson, as were many of the Hogwarts students, they all knew a werewolf who was one of the best teachers they had had in many years who was no mere beat but a kind hearted man.

But one aspect of the school Harry did enjoy was the grounds and the openness of the area around the school. He had the Hogwarts team tend to their equestrian mounts the day after they had arrived, and the moment he had been in sight of the stables Buckbeak had broken free and stalked forwards to greet him and had been very rough with him.

Harry had thrown himself up behind his wings and Buckbeak immediately ran across the grounds and beat his wings and they were in the air moments later and it was clear to Harry that Buckbeak had missed him.

The Hogwarts equestrian team had soon been in the air with him but unlike Harry they all rode with full tack, but Harry was comfortable and even when he dived and spun erratically Harry cheered and laughed as the exhilaration flowed through him and for the first time he was enjoying himself.

During breakfast the post arrived flying through the hall on their own and landing in front of their recipients and in front Harry and it was a newspaper.

_NORMANDY ATTACKED BY DEATH EATERS_

_The Death Eaters and You-Know-Who have attacked Normandy last night and have killed fourteen muggles and destroyed a muggle ship in the English Channel. This attack happens after the Death Eaters have attacked a number of locations in mainland Europe and after the battle between the Death Eaters and the Army of Restoration. _

_Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has been in meetings with the French Ambassador all morning and it is believed that the French Ministry of Magic wants the ongoing Tri-Wizard Exchange between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, the latter being where the exchange is currently taking place. _

_It is believed the French Ministry do not want to be seen harbouring Harrison Black-Potter who is the known target of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and they are trying to strong army our ministry to terminate the exchange from our side as the Headmistress is refusing to bow to their wishes. _

_Lord Danvers and Lady Longbottom have spoken out in favour of the ongoing continuation of the Exchange program between the three famous schools, their own children being a part of this unprecedented event. _

"_I believe this exchange program represents the unity of the wizarding world, in these dark and uncertain time it is imperative they we still hold strong against those they would tear us apart." Said the Lord of House Danvers and Lord Regent of House Du Vant, "If we allow this event to be stopped we show the dark lord only that we are weak and that we bow to his wishes and his agenda." _

"_If the French Ministry believe that pulling out of this exchange program will be a show of strength then they are fools." Said the Lady regent of House Longbottom, speaking sternly to this reporter at the Ministry "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not a fool he will see this a as a show of fear and weakness and will only encourage reprisals and him to extend his reach, They are running around scared of a wizard who has terrorised our country for years and if a group of school students could stand up to him last year and even hold off his followers then what could our united communities do if we stay strong! Answer me that Monsieur Ferdinand!" _

_The Ministry of Magic today is abuzz with gossip and rumours and the Ministers own office has remained mute and refrained from commenting at all, but it is clear that the National Convention of the French Republic is trying to stop the historic event happening in their magical school even after they have failed to protect their own people in Normandy. _

"That is not good." Neville whispered and he nudged Harry and indicated to the room.

Harry frowned at his friend but followed his gaze and saw a large number of the French students looking at him with hostile stares.

"I have not seen this amount of hostility since the beginning of fifth year." Harry muttered "We should all be careful; this is not something I would like to have hanging over me here."

The whole morning Harry spent carefully watching the students around him, he had been subjected to more stares than he had become accustomed to outside Hogwarts and England.

"Harry." Said a female voice from behind him as he walked through one of the school's galleries towards the library.

"Daphne." Harry said smiling, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have seen you being stared at all day and wanted to know if you were fine." She said stepping next to him and looking at a painting of some medieval battle of muggles and wizards

"It's nothing I haven't endured before." He told her.

She gave him a look of understanding that unsettled him, something she did too often, "Just because you can, doesn't mean you should have to." She stated, "What do you think of this school so far?"

Harry shrugged and he smiled as he saw the look of disapproval she gave him for the gesture, "I wouldn't want to go here permanently."

"I have heard the stories about this school and the charm and elegance of its students but I never thought its rules would be so rigorous." She agreed "I have the advantage that I can play the piano and the violin and dance and speak French, I would fit in as a young lady of the Beauxbatons."

She sounded like such a snob Harry laughed aloud unable to help himself.

"Could you sound any more like a snobbish pureblood?" He asked her rolling his eyes.

"Well it serves me well here does it not." She said haughtily but she smiled at him "You still need to learn to dance."

"I can dance!" Harry said in mock outrage, "I just don't know as many as you."

"You can get by, but you never stop thinking, your face is always creased as you move and step as your trying to remember what steps to take," She told him "You have much to learn."

"I always seem to." Harry told her "But I will surprise you."

"The Dark Lord is striking at France because of you." Daphne said without blinking "But you are not the only reason."

Harry was caught short not expecting her to blame him but he found his voice "What do you mean?"

"I received a letter from Tracy." She said moved towards another painting "She had some news for me."

"Well the Slytherin Common room has many a connection to Voldemort" Harry said quietly and he knew that snake pit was full of those that would potentially follow him and his dark crusade.

Daphne gave him the look again and he smiled at her as charmingly as he could manage.

"Don't smile at me like that." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Well well." Harry said sarcastically "the lady rolled her eyes at me."

Daphne gave him a slight slap to the arm "Behave Black-Potter."

Harry raised his hands in surrender.

"According to Theo, the Dark Lord attacked Normandy because he is looking for something, and he had been having his Death Eater searching their libraries too." She said quietly "The Army of Restoration resurfacing and their subsequent battles with the Death Eaters is because they were going after the same thing."

"Which is?" Harry asked, he had not known that the Army of Restoration and Death Eaters had been after the same thing.

"Theo doesn't know and Tracy has not been able to find out." She admitted "And she obviously has to be careful."

Harry understood that, Tracy did not support Voldemort but she didn't oppose him either, she like Daphne were among the neutral families.

"How is Theo doing?" he asked her, remembering that his father was in Azkaban although that probably wouldn't last much longer, but he also knew that Lord Nott did not want Theo to become a Death Eater.

Daphne looked at him keenly before she answered as if gauging what to tell him "he is…fine…he is something of a pariah in the common room, his father's arrest has been very public and he is being watched carefully."

"I thought…"

"Mr Black-Potter." Said a stern voice from behind them interrupting him.

Harry spun around and his wand extended into his had ready to strike, but saw that a man in silver official robes was standing behind them.

"Yes, can I help you?" Harry asked and stepped in front of Daphne protectively, he did not like people sneaking up on him and with the attention he was getting his nerves were in pieces.

"I am Louis-Joseph Du Bois, I am an attaché from the French National Convention." He said bowing slightly in greeting "I work under Minister for Magic Gabriel Martell."

"Your Excellency" Daphne said curtseying "a pleasure to meet you."

Harry bowed slightly copying the man's own greeting.

"Is there something can help you with Your Excellency" Harry asked unsure of the correct styles and honorifics to use having not learnt the French customs from Sirius.

"Please come with me, there is much we need to discuss." Du Bois said stiffly and nodded in farewell to Daphne "Mademoiselle."

Harry looked at her confused and not knowing if he should go.

"Go" She whispered "But do not agree to anything, he is a powerful man and many believe he is going to become the next French President."

Harry nodded at her and gave her an appreciative smile and followed the diplomat away from the gallery and to the office of the Headmistress who was absent.

The headmistress's office was large, and dominated by a large glass arched window which looked over the grounds, the walls were covered in massive paintings of landscapes painted directly onto the walls and light the furniture was all made from white wood but unlike the rest of the school this furniture was heavy looking.

Du Bois rounded the desk and sat on a high chair which Harry assumed was set there for his use as the Madam Maxime would not fit on it, in fact her own chair was in the corner.

"Madam Maxime has agreed to me being here as I have something that I would like to discuss with you." Du bois said while Harry remained standing in front of the desk and there was no chair for him to take.

"And what is that?" Harry asked standing with his hands behind his back and standing straight not allowing himself to be intimidated.

"I am sure you will have hear that Normandy was the location of a great number of deaths and untold amount of damage last night." He said looking at him critically "I am also sure that you know that this was the work of the person who killed your parents and tried to kill you."

"This I am aware of." Harry stated, "But I understood that it was the work of the Death Eaters not Voldemort himself."

Du Bois didn't flinch or jump at the mention of his name but Harry thought he saw him shiver slightly.

"Who operate under his direct orders." Du bois said unfazed by his counter "his attention has now turned to this country because you are in this school."

Harry regarding him carefully, "No, he has his own reasons."

"And what would those be?"

"I wouldn't know." Harry admitted "But he has attacked a number of placed, Germany, Belgium and Norway and I was in Norway when the attack happened but the others I was not."

Du Bois regarding him carefully before saying "So you admit that you are the reason Norway was attacked."

"No, Norway was attacked because Voldemort wants this Exchange program to be over, he does not like what it represents." Harry said indignantly hardly believing the accusation. "You must know that our ministry is trying to stop his rise to power."

"I know well enough what your government tries to do." Du Bois laughed "It was your government that has isolated your country for the last century and a half, and when we asked for help during the Grindelwald wars you laughed at us and said it was not your fight."

"Dumbledore stopped Grindelwald." Harry said firmly "He went alone and stopped him."

"Only after the death toll rose to such a height he himself could not ignore the bloodshed any longer!" Du Bois said angrily "The British Community now seeks our help after they ignored our plight."

Harry thought back to a conversation he had with Neville and Hermione after they heard about Belgium being attacked, "We entered your war eventually yes, but we also help with the hunt for his followers who fled, my own grandfather helped with that effort. But we still helped you."

"Madam Maxime refuses to cancel this exchange program." Du Bois said changing the subject "The President and Minister of Magic both want this program stopped but this school has its own independent, I want you to speak to your Headmaster, and father, he can stop this as it was his idea."

"The Heads of the foremost three schools of magic in the world have created this exchange during a time of turmoil and war to promote sharing of magic and the unity of people and you want it cancelled and to promote isolationism?" Harry asked glaring at the man.

"No, what I want…" Du Bois began to say a light red colour appearing on his cheeks but he stopped and looked away "The President and Minister want this shut down and have asked me to appeal to you."

"No." Harry said immediately.

"You don't know what you are doing, you are still a boy." Du Bois said sounding frustrated "This war of yours is expanding to Europe."

"Yes and if you actually fought him rather than tried to placate him then perhaps this war, which has not even truly started would be over much sooner!" Harry snapped and he felt the deep urge to curse the man in front of him suddenly but he reined in that dark thought "If you try and pull out now you will only increase the danger to your country, cancelling will not be a show of strength but a show of fear and weakness and if you show that to him, he will crush you for he will know you will not stop him."

There was a loud knock on the door and the door was thrown open with some force, standing in the doorway was Madam Maxime and Fleur both looking annoyed.

"Your Excellency, I did not know you wished to speak with Mr Black-Potter." Maxime said dangerously "You said you only wished to review the details of the upcoming event and the report on our security."

"I thought this was the perfect time to speak with him." Du Bois said not caring he had been caught "You would have said no if I had asked. Mademoiselle Delacour it is good to see you, I trust you father knows how you stand in this matter."

"Yes your excellency, and he agrees as you will know." Fleur said frostily "You have denied his appointment as ambassador to Britain due to it."

Du Bois smiled "I see that I have outstayed my welcome, but you should all know that this exchange program will be ended, your autonomy only goes so far Madam, and the President and Minister will see that this exchange is over."

Madam Maxime glowered at him and it was menacing indeed and showed of her giant heritage in her face, "The Assembly will not disgrace this school and I shall not allow it. Goodbye your excellency!"

Du Bois gathered his papers and rounded the desk but before he left he turned and looked at them.

"This will not end well, just know that." He said and he stalked away.

"What did he say to you?" Maxime demanded her accent almost preventing him from understanding.

"He wanted me to appeal to Sirius…Headmaster Black to pull out of the Exchange." Harry told her quickly "I refused, he is trying to blame me for the attack in Normandy."

"Du Bois is not alone in this." Fleur told Harry "Many will believe you brought him to our shores."

"But he was already travelling Europe." Harry pointed out loudly "This is not my fault."

"Non, but your presence here will attract him to attack us, just like the attack on Durmstrang." Fleur said, "many are blaming you for endangering our country."

"The fear of this wizard is enough to caught uproar and the attack is only increasing the pressure to stop the Exchange." Maxime said "I must go to the Assembly, I must appeal to them and try to placate them."

"Madam, I too would like permission to leave the grounds." Fleur requested "I need to speak to my papa he may be able to help."

Maxime nodded "Go, I will alert the guard you are to leave."

Fleur thanked her and extracted Harry from the office.

"Miss Greengrass came and found me and said you had been taken by Louis-Joseph Du Bois." Fleur said "I rushed to get the Madam and we got there as soon as we could."

"Do you know him?" Harry asked, he had thought they sounded familiar with each other.

"Oui, he and papa are old friends but are now at odds over the current crisis." She said "he will be the next president of France."

She said it with such conviction that Harry wondered if it was an actual fact "Will he get the exchange cancelled?"

"If he tries there is not much he cannot do." Fleur said resigned "He is a very powerful man and going against him is believed futile in the Assembly but the Exchange has it split in half and no one is sure which side will win."

"What will you do?" Harry asked her.

"I need to make contact with papa and some friends, but I also need to alert the order." She said, "This is not good at all."

Fleur left him after that and she was in deep thought and didn't even say goodbye, Harry made his way back to the Hogwarts apartments were Hermione and Neville were waiting.

"Harry!" Hermione cried when he entered "What happened?"

"I had a discussion with the French Attaché Louis-Joseph Du Bois." Harry told them, "he is here to end the exchange."

"Du Bois is not a man to meddle with." Neville said thinking aloud, "I have heard of him and his political agenda. His family was decimated in the Grindelwald wars and was left an orphan and has risen far."

That did not surprise Harry, he had been so passionate when he had spoken of the war it was not a shock to learn it had affected him personally.

"Do you think he will stop it?" Hermione asked "I mean the exchange is a good thing for all involved."

Harry shrugged and looked out the window to see that it was getting cloudy which he found to be ironic since there was a dark cloud now around the exchange and its future.

"No idea, but I think that this will not end today and may not end until we return to Hogwarts." He told her "Something that I kind of long for."

His friends exchanged a look and began their own conversation realising he was thinking and didn't want to talk. Harry hated Beauxbatons and its tight control over its students, he wanted to be free to study the magic he wanted to learn.

Turning his attention to his friends he heard them talking about the Wizengamot back home and he chose to ignore them and went into his room to study in private, he opened his truck and pulled out one of his own books which was titled: The Darkest Arts: Applications, Recognition and Negation.

It was a book he had bought while in Durmstrang and it was a book which he had not had a chance to read yet and with his private room he now could. He thought about practicing his occlumancy or animgaus transformation but decided his time was better spent learning magic which the school would not teach him.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favorite and Communities please!

Authors note: As its been such a long delay between updates here is a double update for this weekend!

Next chapter we will see more of Beauxbatons lessons and the guest lecturer so keep an eye out for the update!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	46. Chapter 46

**Harry Potter and the Peverell Legacy**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Trust**

In the month since the Hogwarts team had arrived they had now acclimatised themselves to the way the school was run and things had settled down, there was still a language barrier but the Hogwarts team were still learning.

Even though at first Harry resented the Magistra for picking what lessons he could take at Beauxbatons he now accepted the choices she made as they seemed to fit him well and they matched his choices from home.

One of the classes that had surprised Harry the most was the schools Herbology class, the professor was a woman from Uganda and she used a magic that surprised all of the Hogwarts students. She did not use a wand and could use magic through her hands, something Harry had always thought to be a sign of a powerful wizard.

But as she explained to the surprised British students, the wand was created by the Romans and they spread its use across Europe but in Africa they still used traditional magical practices as the wand was never introduced until much later and their magical school did not teach wand magic's.

Harry was still liking using his private quarters to study on his own, the library at the school was vast but very limited in which magic it had on its shelves so he was making do with the books he had with him, but he also took the time to practice occlumency and work at his animagus transformation both of which were still progressing.

However, classes for the day had been cancelled, and all of the students were congregated out in the sunny grounds for the opening event of the Equestrian competition, they had erected a large seating stand in the grounds and the magical transmission stones had been set up so that Hogwarts and Durmstrang could see.

With the opening of the new event Harry had to get ready for his own demonstration, he wondered what Viktor and Fleur would be doing. A sharp pain to his arm caught his attention and he looked to his right where Buckbeak was standing looking at him.

"It's okay Beaky." Harry said rubbing his beak smiling "I am just distracted."

Buckbeak seemed to understand and crouched down contently while Harry brushed his feathers and preened him before he had to demonstrate his own skills on his feathered mount.

He could hear Madam Maxime talking from the staging area and welcoming the teams to her school and he heard Sirius and Petrov speak also.

"And now we shall see our three escorts perform." Maxime announced "Viktor Krum representing the Durmstrang Institute, 'arrison Black-Potter representing 'ogwarts School and our very own Fleur Delacour representing our Academy!"

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Buckbeak "Come on Beaky its time."

Buckbeak stood and he stretched out his wings and Harry swung up behind him forgoing any support or reins for his demonstration, they only irritated Buckbeak anyway.

He couldn't see Viktor or Fleur as they, like Harry was hidden from the spectators and each would arrive from a different direction.

"So here they come!" said one of the French students who was announcing, "Fleur is riding none other than a pure white Pegasus!"

Harry blanched at the announcement and looked out into the open field to see Fleur for confirmation and sure enough she sat side saddle on a beautiful Pegasus, with his unicorn like golden horn and silver mane, it made such a statement and only emphasised the beauty of its part veela rider.

The crowds were awed by their entrance and they were all talking excitedly.

"And here comes Viktor riding a flaming dragonhorse from over our norther border!" the announcer said "look at that fire!"

Sure enough Viktor was riding a large black horse whose mane and tail were alight with fire and its eyes were also made of fire, they made an impressive statement and expressed a strong confidence in both mount and rider.

"And here come Harrison on a hippogriff." The announcer said and it was clear they were not impressed by Buckbeak.

Buckbeak however must have felt their lack of enthusiasm and let loose a loud shriek and flared his large wings and looked every bit as menacing as he had when he had slashed Draco three years before.

"Well it seems that Harrisons Hippogriff has quite the aggressive temperament." The announcer said quickly.

Buckbeak threw his head into the air primly and calmed back down and trotted forward looking aloof.

Harry chuckled at the beast and patted his neck "Don't worry Beaky, they will see just how fine you are when it is our turn to take to the sky."

"As they did in the Duelling tournament the three escorts will demonstrate their own skills in this event before we move onto the competition between the three schools." The announcer told everyone "So Viktor would you like to start?"

Viktor spurred the fire-horse forwards and as he did large bone like structures diffused from its body only to ignite and becoming fiery wings and then it charged forwards and a shocking speed leaving a trail of fire behind it and then it jumped high and its wings flapped and it took to the air.

They were an inspiring pair and showcased pure power and the heat from the mount could be felt by everyone in the stands. Viktor did not perform any tricks on his mount but showcased its power and speed which seemed to suit them both.

After a few minutes they landed heavily and then Viktor dismounted quickly, and their appeal was over.

"That was a strong start from the Durmstrang Escort, now Fleur if you would?" the announcer asked.

Fleur didn't need telling twice and her Pegasus raised its silky wings and he dashed forwards and they became airborne quickly and it let loose a small cry which made everyone feel peaceful, Fleur had the Pegasus cross the grounds as it effortlessly kept itself aloft and she executed a number of tight turns and tricks.

They were working well together and it was obvious that Fleur knew how to handle her mount easily and seemed to be a natural at it. And throughout she was smiling and she and the Pegasus released an aura around them.

The Pegasus angled back down to the ground and lightly landed back on the ground with its wings flared out and it shone in the sun.

Harry wondered just how his own demonstration would compare to both of his friends, but he would not let their performances intimidate him, "okay Beaky we are going next and let's show them how strong and powerful you are, but also how graceful you can be."

"Okay so now it's time for the last escort, Harrison would you demonstrate the skills of Hogwarts?" the announcer asked.

Nodding Harry flicked his heel into Buckbeak who responded immediately by leaping forwards it a fast run, and then his wings extended and with a single flap they were airborne and all of Harry's anxiety disappeared and he became free.

Buckbeak flew at high speeds across the grounds, performing spins and flips effortlessly with Harry staying on him just threw the strength of his legs.

"Okay Beaky let's show our pièce de résistance!" Harry called, "I think this will show them just how good you are!"

They did a full flip and then angled skywards and gained a considerable altitude quickly and then Harry released his legs and he began to fall and he could hear the crowd below shriek loudly and above the noise below he could hear Buckbeak shrieking loudly as he continued to fly and angled himself downwards.

"It seems that the Hogwarts escort has fallen from his mount!" the announcer called "Don't worry the professors are getting ready to catch him now."

Harry smirked and opened his arms and legs and his robes stretched out and his descent slowed as the air became trapped in his outer robe as he had planned. Then below him Buckbeak appeared gliding at a constant speed watching for him carefully.

He flicked out his wand and cast a cushioning charm to dull the impact which would otherwise hurt him as a man and he landed on Buckbeak who compensated for his weight with a mighty flap of his wings and he screeched triumphantly, and they were only a fifty feet above the ground below and there was a great cheer.

Buckbeak angled down towards the ground and landed gracefully and glared at the assembled students.

"Well that was quite the performance from Harrison Black-Potter!" the announcer cried out "that was a great demonstration of trust between rider and mount!"

"I think I can say that was both an incredible display and incredibly dangerous." Sirius said and Harry looked up to see him glaring at him through the projected image above.

Harry smirked up at him and winked, he had told him back in Hogwarts of the first time he had done that trick.

"So let's get on with the first rounds!" the announcer said breaking the moment between Harry and Sirius looking at each other through the enchanted communication stones.

**o-0-o**

The opening rounds of the event had bored Harry, equestrian showcasing or dressage bored Harry and he had been very happy for the event to end and he eventually retired to their living quarters and he sat out on the veranda outside their quarters enjoying the last vestiges of French sun before it set for the night, and he was just sitting with one of his project books in front of him finally working on finishing his potions project.

His concentration was broken by Hermione storming outside with a look of pure annoyance and she threw herself into seat opposite him.

Hermione had been on a walk with none other than Ernie McMillan, she hadn't told Harry but he knew that Ernie had asked her out and he had chosen to feign ignorance. He continued with his work and waited for her to speak it was not his place to press her.

He was just writing down the final list of ingredients which he had theorised would work as he wanted, he just needed to figure out all the kinks of the brewing now.

"Well I will not be going out with him again." She eventually said.

"What happened?" Harry asked delicately.

"He took me for a nice walk through the grounds and through the flower gardens." Hermione said primly, "And once we got to the Rose garden and the golden statue of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel and he made his move!"

Harry regarded her with raised brows and looked her over, she wasn't harmed so he stayed calm but depending on what Ernie did he would consider if he deserved a thrashing in a duel.

"And?" Harry asked

"Well I slapped him and hit him with a hex!" she stated looking pleased with herself "The nerve of him."

Smirking slightly Harry hid his amusement by leaning over his book, but she had seen him hide.

"Why are you smirking Harry?" She said narrowing her eyes in warning.

"Well Ernie has fancied you for some time." Harry said no longer hiding his amusement, "He has not had much experience if the Hogwarts rumours are true so I am not surprised he didn't act the gentlemen."

"What of you?" Hermione asked, "I have noticed you have never asked out a girl, well other than Katie but I don't really count that."

A blush rose to his cheeks but he schooled his expression even if the blush gave him away, and he half-heartedly wished he had Dora's ability.

"What about Daphne?" Hermione asked, "You two a close these days."

Harry gave her a pointed look "You disapprove?"

"No." she admitted but there was a tone he couldn't identify to her words "I actually like her, she is very clever and beautiful. You do not need worry that she is a fortune hunter as she is a lady of standing herself and heir to her own fortune, she is well connected and pureblood."

From her words Harry guessed her issue, "She is not like Pansy, she is not a blood supremacist like Pansy, she might be a toff or occasional snob. She cares for her own kin above all others, which is something I admire."

"So you do like her." Hermione said smiling "I thought you did."

"I told you that before Hermione." Harry said shaking his head, "I even think it might be mutual, but I cannot be with her."

Hermione however threw him a very stern look "You cannot put your life on hold Harry not because of Voldemort. He is out there planning to take over this country and you are a target, as I am, as is Ron and even Neville because of our association to you. But life must go on Harry."

It was not that simple Harry thought to himself, no one other that he seemed to understand that. Sirius no doubt would understand but would tell him something similar to Hermione.

"You know I start to like Ginny for a time." Harry admitted quietly to his best friend, "I even got jealous of her relationships for a while but it passed as quickly as it came. She is now my friend I don't know how I feel about her."

"I knew." Hermione said in an equally quiet voice, "I saw your reactions to her presence, but I noticed the change at the same time you started to notice Daphne."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of the icy young lady who set his blood burning as often as she made him chill with her sharp and directed words and stare.

"I have been reading up on the ancient houses." Hermione said changing the subject, "a thousand years ago the houses often intermarried and made political marriages to ally themselves. It is actually quite fascinating, back that far in our magical community there are many parallels to the muggle community."

"Well we are stuck in the past while the muggles have moved on" Harry said shrugging, "I cannot say that I am surprised, but those days are gone. I do not think political marriages are a good thing these days." In his mind he thought of many of the purebloods who still continued the practice, the Blacks were most prominent in his mind.

"you are right, to marry for love is better, but some of the political marriages end up just as good." Hermione pointed out, she lent over the table and had a look at his project book with the ingredient list he had finished, it was covered in notes and crossings out and but he had finally figured them all out. "I have never seen this potion before."

"That's because it hasn't been made yet." Harry laughed "if it existed I would be very angry as it would mean I have wasted weeks of research."

"Your inventing potions?" She asked scandalised.

"No," Harry mused "At least not yet, I have an idea and ingredients, I haven't figured out how to brew it yet."

She tried to work out what the potion would do if he created it but it got her stumped and she glared at him "I don't like that you have overtaken me in some academic pursuits Harry."

The laugh escaped him before he could stop it and he laughed harder at her sour look, "I am merely applying myself as you have told me to do for years, and if anything I need the challenge, the curriculum here is hardly challenging me."

"You still haven't told me what this is." Hermione pointed out frostily, the real reason for her ire being that she couldn't work it out.

"No I haven't." Harry told her smiling devilishly "and this time I don't think I will, you helped me with my runes project more that I would have preferred." A look of hurt crossed Hermione's face and he realised he had not explained himself well, "I was thankful for your help but the accomplishment of doing something on your own without any one's assistances is much better and sweeter. I feel like I cheated."

"What made you so interested in potions anyway?" Hermione asked "I thought your interests lay in Defence and duelling."

"Who says a potion has no use in defence?" Harry asked her with a brow raised in challenge "A wand is all well and good but you taught me that a sharp mind can also be a weapon."

"But…" She said and she looked down at the ingredients list and studied it intently "I see, I think I know what you are doing then."

"It might not even work." Harry said taking the book back and closing it, "But it is keeping me occupied, there isn't a lot here that does."

"You miss Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and she looked out at the expansive gardens full of flowers, statues and fountains and she looked longingly out at the horizon.

"I do." Harry said, "I miss the castle, its secret passages and the familiar feeling of its walls and magic."

"I miss Ron." Hermione said wishfully, "We have exchanged some letters but the distance is too great and they do not make up for how we are all together."

"I think you mean you miss bickering and arguing with him." Harry told her, "I have never seen you so impassioned then when you and he have some form of pointless argument."

"There are not pointless!" she said primly and but she smiled a little "He is just stubborn and refuses to see when he is wrong."

That was rich Harry thought to himself, he thought her wrong as often as Ron, they were as stubborn and pigheaded as the other.

"Harry!" Neville said stepping outside, "We missed you at dinner."

"I was not in the mood for the French cuisine." Harry said sourly, "I do not like the meagre food they serve us here, all to supposedly keep the waistlines of the young eligible ladies fine and the gentlemen's bellies flat."

Neville and Hermione exchanged shocked looks at his words but it only elicited a round of loud laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"I have never heard you sound like such a snob." Neville laughed "You sound like Lord Harrison Black-Potter a true pureblood elitist who likes the finer things."

Harry joined their laughter and looked sheepish knowing it was true, "I long for a decent meal, Hogwarts isn't known for its fine cuisine but by merlin what I wouldn't give for sheppards pie and treacle tart!"

"Roast chicken, steamed vegetables and boiled potatoes with butter." Hermione said with a longing voice, "maybe a forest fruit and ice cream to finish off."

"I miss the cooking from home." Neville said, "Gran went on a grand tour in her youth and when she came back with by grandfather they brought back a state for foreign foods, our greenhouses are full of different vegetables and herbs from around the world and our elf knows many different foods, I find Hogwarts's food sometimes plain."

"The food is very traditional at Hogwarts." Hermine agreed, "Even in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"Most do not like foreign things." Harry agreed, he remembered the foods his aunt used to cook, the smells of spices and meat used to waft into his cupboard often when they were entertaining.

"Have you told him?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Told him what?" she asked not understanding.

"Oh right." Neville said abashed, "You left to go off with…. Well you missed the announcement. The Headmistress told us that tomorrow a guest lecturer will arrive at the school!"

"Who?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"She wouldn't say." Neville said the disappointment evident but he looked excited, "But the French students all seem to know. They wouldn't tell me either but said only that we would not be disappointed."

"A mystery lecture?" Harry mused aloud, "Well I don't think there has ever been a mystery in a school that Hermione and I have not uncovered."

"You might be right there." Neville agreed and then he sobered, "I have also heard that the French ministry has convened an emergency session to discuss our being here."

"That cannot be good." Hermione agreed, "Any further news on that?"

"No." Neville shook his head, "But Mathis told me that he did not think we would be able to remain here for much longer."

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favourite and Communities please!

Authors note: Sorry for the delay, I really struggled to write this chapter, it has been a massive hurdle but I have the next chapter done already, just need to give it one last read and edit and it will up be, and I plan to have it up in the next seven hours or so!

**The next chapter is going to be the guest lecture.**

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	47. Chapter 47

**The Peverell Legacy**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Guest Lectures**

The next morning Harry and the team tried to get more information from the students and faculty but Madam Maxime had them all tight lipped, even Fleur would not give even the smallest hint to Harry when he asked and told him that he would not be disappointed and it would be a true privilege for his students to see it.

When they had woken the team took the time to make sure they were dressed pristinely and were presentable, the school's insistence on such things made sure that each students took pride in their appearance and it was becoming a habit for them after only a month at the school.

They atmosphere in the hall was buzzing with excitement and everyone was chatting and smiling and laughing, waiting on the Headmistress who seemed oblivious to their impatience. That mood however changed quickly with the arrival of the mail as it flew through the air and landed in front of them, and the headline were very grim.

_**FOURTEEN SHIPS DESTROYED AROUND THE BRITISH ISLES**_

_**You-Know-Who and Death Eaters Kill Four Hundred Muggles**_

_**Last night saw a wave of attacks on ships around the British Isles, the death toll is believed to be four hundred but bodies are washing up along the coast and the number grows steadily by the hour. **_

_**No witnesses to the attacks have been found but it is thought to be the work of the terrorist You-Know-Who and his followers, the Dark Mark was in the skies above each of the destroyed muggle ships. **_

_**The Ministry responded quickly to the reports of the mark around the coast and the Auror Office, Obliviator's and the Muggle Liaison Office have been working through the night to contain the sites from the muggles and they have been trying to trace the Death Eaters responsible. **_

_**While the forces remain at large, the Ministry has been able to identify the magical signatures of a number of know Death Eaters at a number of the sites. Among them are Bellatrix No-Name, Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange, and Antonin Dolohov. **_

_**Minister Scrimgeour has met with the muggle Prime minister in the early hours to reassure him that we the situation in hand and that this situation is contained, but the jury is still out on that score. **_

_**He has not given an official statement to the press, but an argument has been heard between he and Headmaster Black, according to our source the Minister is trying to have Lord Black privately fund our war against the Dark Lord as the Minister blames the ongoing conflict on Lord Black. **_

_**Lord Black however has been helping the DMLE since Minister Fudge was forced to step down from his position, his private funding has greatly expanded the DMLE and is responsible for the surge of Aurors hired and other departments budgets being increased. **_

_**It is thought that the Minister is turning to the House of Black to try and bankroll his term as Minister and his militaristic approach to these conflicts, Gringotts is reportedly withholding on loans to the Ministry due to ongoing tensions between the two institutions. **_

_**Madam Bones however has been seen storming through the halls of the Ministry through the night and has also been seen at the sites of each destroyed ship. She has refused to comment this morning as she has been busy trying to resolve this issue but she did say that the DMLE is out in force and that each member of the community should keep their eyes open for possible attacks and their wands at hand.**_

_**For more information on the attacks see page 2**_

The news was not only in the British Papers but also in the papers delivered to the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, along with further news. The Army of Restoration had been seen again in France, a small number to be sure but they had left their mark for all to see.

Hermione, Neville and Harry wondered if the Army was trying to bait Voldemort into attacking, as their reappearance coincided with the large number of attacks by the Death Eaters.

The news stripped the hall of the happy and light talk, instead it replaced it with hushed whispers and dark looks.

Harry almost went hungry, the news made him loose his appetite and the meagre light breakfast served did nothing to encourage him, but he managed to nibble at some of the food and he was happy when the native students were sent classes by the Headmistress.

"Our 'onoured guests, please make your way to the Grand Lecture Hall, your lessons for the day 'ave been cancelled and the lectures will take all day, you will get a lunch break between each session." She said and smiling happily.

Fleur glided forwards smiling and silently led them out of the hall and refused to answer any questions and just kept walking.

Harry and his friends had learnt some of the layout of the school and could get to most of their classes without getting lost, they still were escorted around the school for a number of the classes and activities, the layout of the school was complicated and navigating it was made harder due to rooms that split the outer corridors and the inner corridors, but it was made harder as you often didn't know if you were opening a door to a corridor, or to a classroom or somewhere else.

It was an odd design for a school, and one that Harry wondered at as it seemed to be a way to make sure visitors did not venture too far into the school's depths.

Fleur flicked her wand at a set of ornate wooden doors and they opened slowly, and a smell of sanded woods and varnish leaked out of the room. The room itself was hexagonal and angled downwards with seating facing one side of the room where a large chalkboard and podium sat.

The students piled into the room and found themselves seats and waited for the surprise.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Elijah and Ingrid took seats near each other and began to chat and gossip about who could possibly be the guest speakers and why all the suspense was necessary, the news of Voldemort and the Army forgotten.

Five minutes passed and then to the shock of the assembled students a man walked through the large chalk board at the front and put down his dragon hide satchel on the desk and walked to the podium.

The man was not a ghost, but he looked to be in his early sixties. He had black and white hair which was cut in a very out of date kind of way and he had a number of lines on his face but it was his eyes that caught Harry's attention.

They were incredibly sharp and showed a great intelligence and were alive but at the same time Harry saw that they had a great depth too them which Harry had never seen in a person, even Dumbledore had never had that much depth to his eyes, whoever this man was he had seen a great deal and not all of it was good.

Like the man's hair, his style of robe was also a little odd, they were obviously French but they were from an older period of history and were most certainly not contemporary French Wizarding style but they seemed to suit this odd man, he seemed to be the embodiment of a by gone age.

Everyone was watching the man silently, all talk had stopped and many students were looking at him in wonder and awe.

"Is that…." Daphne breathed but she didn't finish the sentence.

"Good morning students" The man said in perfect English, with only a slight trace of a French accent.

He smiled up at them all and looked amused by their reactions, his eyes swept over them all one at a time as he studied the faces before he continued.

"It is good to see that some of you know who I am, that means that your generation have not stopped picking up a book or two or have not lost all interest in history." He said his amusement clear to see on his lined face and light beard.

"But for those of you who have not delved into the pages of history and perhaps the intrigue of my speciality, I am Nicolas Flamel." He announced and chuckled as many of the room gasped in shock, they might not recognise him but they all knew his name.

Harry too was shocked, this was the man who had created the famed Philosophers Stone, the only known alchemist to do so in all history and he had also held said stone in his first year and had left to its destruction.

"While many know of my achievements and know many details of my work and other interests." He continued "But most do not even know my face, I could stand in the crowd of ten and people may still not know which of them I am. Then again I suppose why would an old man like me end up on the pages of the latest gossip magazine? I certainly will not be on any lists of eligible young bachelors, or at least not this side of six centuries at any rate."

The students laughed lightly at his small joke.

"Well you are not here to listen to this old man prattle on about the shortcomings of today." He said and he began to walk on the stage, "This Exchange Program is the first of its kind across the magical educational institutions in the world, I myself was once a student in this very school and I even sat in this room as a young boy who was beginning to learn about magic, but here sit the students of two opposing schools who are here to learn the secrets which only Beauxbatons can teach!"

Flamel sounded truly enthusiastic about what he was saying and all of the students were hanging off his every word.

"I may be most well-known for my advances in the field of alchemy and of course creating the philosophers stone but I am also a foremost scholar of magic in itself." He said "I have learnt magic from all corners of the world, from the many tribes of Africa and Arabia, from the ancient empires of Egypt and Greece, From the magics of the ancient Maya, Aztec and Inca of south America, I learnt the secrets of the native American Indians and I have spent time with the Aboriginals and Māori of Australia and New Zealand. I have also spent time travelling Asia learning the secrets of Laozi. Do you know what I discovered?"

The students sat silent and waiting on his next words eagerly.

"Magic is one of the most incredible things in the world, I have lived for six centuries and I am still learning more about it even now." He said smiling "As students you are here to learn enough to pass your exams and make your way in the world, but have you ever wondered what else you could discover if you went looking?"

He walked back to the podium and looked at his notes and said "Mr Michaelson?"

"Yes Professor?" Elijah responded shocked he had been picked.

"If I were to ask you what sacrificial magic is what would you say?" he asked.

Elijah paused before he answered, "It is a dark application of magic, and a magic that has been outlawed by the European Convention centuries ago."

Flamel nodded at the answer but then questioned Elijah further "Why would you say it is dark? What makes it a dark magic?"

"To use Sacrificial Magic you have to channel the energy of life that is ended with death into a something else." Elijah answered "At one time this magic was widespread across Europe but it has since become a darker part of our history."

"Just so. Now as Mr Michaelson has said sacrificial magic is classified as dark as to use it you must take life." Flamel expanded, "Many civilisations have practiced this magic over the course of history and most predominantly used animal sacrifice to channel the power but some turned to the use of human sacrifice. Many dark witches and Wizards have used this magic to devastating effect but some uses of the magic have great uses too."

Harry regarded the alchemist with surprise, something he saw mirrored in many of the other students, this was not how they thought this lecture would go.

"Miss Granger?" Flamel said suddenly picking a name from the parchment in front of him.

"Here Professor." Hermione said shakily.

"What is Necromancy?"

Hermione was startled by the question and looked horrified "A hypothetical application of magic mostly used to generalise any magic relating to the dead or death."

Flamel looked at her carefully and seemed to make a conclusion "Yes, go on."

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath, "predominately it relates to resurrection, which is magically impossible but it is really the application of magic to reanimate a corpse, an Inferi would be an example as would the voodoo zombies."

"Better." Flamel responded nodding "Now both of these types of magic are classified as dark and in many countries they are banned, however from both types of magic wizards and witches have learnt the balance of the world."

"Miss Dobrev?" Flamel called looking around for the student and once she revealed herself he asked "Do you know what I mean by the balance of the world?"

"No Professor." She said "I have never heard of it."

Flamel did not look disappointed but consulted his list "Mr Danvers, how about you?"

"No I have never heard that term before Professor, it is not something we have been taught at Hogwarts." Joshua answered honestly.

"Does anyone know what I mean?" he asked "This is an important lesson in magic."

Harry raised his hand and the professor honed in on him instantly.

"I know you name already Harrison Black-Potter." Flamel said giving him a friendly smile "You know the answer?"

"I have heard of a similar phrase." Harry admitted uncomfortable under the alchemists' gaze. "I read that 'To create a life, a life must be taken such is the nature of the world and there must be balance'. It is accredited to an ancient druid settlement in England that practiced dark sacrificial magic going against their own peoples most sacred law, 'Life is sacred, to take the life of another human is the highest crime against nature itself' or something to those words."

Professor Flamel blinked and seemed to be caught off guard by his answer for a moment "You are quite correct, I myself have studied the native magical practices of your home country and it is true, at the same time as the Ancient Egyptians were meddling with the power of life and death, the druids had discovered what happened to those who meddle with its power."

"What do you mean Professor?" Ernie asked confused "this is rather dark stuff."

"Yes it is, but in my youth and on my pursuit of my ambition to unlock the secrets of alchemy and perhaps the largest part is the path of enlightenment." Flamel said patiently "Life and Death, the light and dark sides of magic and human nature all of them must be studied in order to find truth."

"Is it possible to restore a human back from the dead?" Daphne asked "we have always been taught that it is not."

The alchemist looked at her keenly but answered her honestly "To my knowledge I have no found any proof that it can be done. Inferi, Draugr, Zombies and Mummies are examples of reanimating a dead body but they do not retain their sense of self or for better term a soul. Vampirism was created by accident by the Ancient Egyptians when the searched for a way to cheat death."

"However just because we do not currently know how to do it does not mean it is not possible but that is currently beyond our understanding of magic." He said looking at them all slowly before he added in a sadder voice "Death is permanent and irreversible, there is the world of the living and the other side where all the dead reside, both are inaccessible to the other." The professor said sadly "That is the way of the world and the way of magic."

"What about ghost's professor?" Lydia asked "They are still dead."

"True, but they are not alive either, they are forever stuck between our world and the next and mere imprint or echo of what they once were, I believe that the life of a ghost is kind of purgatory for they can never change their circumstance and will linger on and endure long after all of us."

"Professor what about the stories of doorways to the other side?" Henrick Zimmeran asked, "In many cultures there are legends of such things."

"Very astute question" Flamel complimented "There are rare locations and artefacts which act as a doorway into the next world, but once the living step through they do not return and the dead also cannot return through them, these doors were created thousands of years ago by wizards experimenting with the power of life and death and in each case there unleashed pure horror in the world."

"Professor how can that be true, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned." Arthur Goodwin said pointedly looking at Harry "he was dead."

Professor Flamel frowned and cast a look at Harry before he answered "You should call him by his name, do not fear a name it gives him power over you."

There was silence for a long time and the Professor seemed content in not answering the question for some time he stood there looking at them each in turn before his eyes fell on Harry for a long time but he eventually spoke again and decided not to answer.

"Now the reason I bring up life and death and even sacrificial and Necromancy is because these areas of study are considered dark and dangerous." He explained "But to understand these basic principles of magic allows for better understanding of other magic's. Can anyone name me the darkest creature in our world?"

"Banshees."

"Acromanula."

"Vampires."

"Werewolves."

Were all called out but the professor shook his head and waited.

"Dementors?" Hermione asked raising her hand like she was in a lesson.

"No, but they are among the foulest and loathsome creatures I have encountered." The Professor said and he was about to give them the answer when Neville raised his own hand, "Yes Mr..."

"Longbottom sir," he said and he looked unsure of himself for a moment but managed to get his answer out, "humans?"

The Professors eyes sparkled brightly reminding Harry of Professor Dumbledore.

"Why do you say that?" he asked with interest.

"Whether muggle or magical humans are most often cause the most darkness and destruction, we have a dual nature and often give in to our darker thoughts and walk that path."

"Very good Mr Longbottom!" Flamel exclaimed "Could you also hazard a guess what makes us so different to a vampire, werewolf or even a dementor?"

Neville was hesitant and looked unsure of himself but the professor gave him an encouraging look, "a vampire was a human before they became a vampire, but once turned they are governed by urges of their kind, the need to feed and it is uncontrollable to most. A werewolf when in its animal form is a creature of instinct and hunts as directed by the mind of the beast. A dementor is a dark creature who spreads misery and sucks out souls but that is the nature of the creature it cannot be changed."

"Yes, keep going Mr Longbottom." Flamel said eagerly "I want you to finish your train of thought."

"Humans…" he said "well we are born neither good or evil, light or dark, we have the potential to be both, things will happen that will push us in either direction and eventually when we leave this world we have picked a path."

"Very good Mr Longbottom!" Flamel congratulated, "exactly the point, humans have the potential to go either way but you will not find a dementor that is friendly or likes cuddles, a tame werewolf or even a vampire that does not have the hunger."

The lecture lasted long into the day and the two teams hurried through their lunch just to get back to Professor Flamel he challenged their outlooks on magic, from the fundamental differences between good and evil and light and dark magic, from love, life and death and even the practicalities of charms and transfiguration, and he created a large number of debates as the students got more comfortable with him and they opened up their own opinions.

"During my quest to unlock the mystery of Alchemy I had to learn a great deal not only on magical theory but also myself." Flamel said finishing his lecture, "I had to look into myself to find some answers and that was perhaps the hardest thing I ever did, to understand one's self without reservations is a powerful but terrible thing."

"Professor?" Malachi called.

"Yes Mr Oristokov."

"You have said that you had to learn more about magic, does that mean you have spent time learning the darker applications and deeper lore." He asked, "I once read that you oppose the dark arts."

Flamel considered his answer before saying "Yes I have studied it, and I spent more years than I care to remember researching the ancient dark magic and its power and allure almost consumed me, but if not for the actions of my wife I may have succumbed to the darker side of my nature which dark magic exploits. I have no love for dark magic for it permeates the worst part of human nature and grows like a disease but I respect it for everyone has a purpose, for lighter magic to exist there was be dark, I chose the lighter path whereas others in my field, such as Paracelsus chose the darker."

"Professor I have one more question." Danyl asked, one of the Durmstrang students from the sixth year.

"Of course." Flamel said smiling "But this really must be the last one, you will be late for dinner and the Headmistress does not like tardiness."

"You have lived for so many years, how long could you live on the elixir of life?" he asked "Does it give you youth too as you do not look to be over sixty."

"A very astute question, I do not know how long the elixir would work for I am the only known maker and so far I would say I am not doing badly at all" he said laughing at his words, "You are correct that the stone also gives vitality to the user for if it did not my body would have aged considerably and failed, my time in this world however is not much longer, I destroyed my stone and I am living off the last remnants of the elixir."

There were large gasps from around the room, most not believing that the alchemist would destroy something that prevented death and would chose to die over life.

Harry sat in his seat and felt sick, and he felt incredibly guilty as it was his fault that stone was destroyed.

Professor Flamel did not seem surprised by their reactions in fact he looked amused "You are young and I am old, I have lived for many generations and now I look on my eventual death as finally getting a rest."

Those words triggered Harry's memory from his first year at Hogwarts when Dumbledore had said something very similar, and it also reminded him of Dumbledore's own acceptance of his death last year.

"Now off you all go, I hope that I have opened your eyes to the diverse applications to magic and their morale implications, but remember this if nothing else, magic is a gift and that gift should be nurtured for without it you would not be here now." He said and then the students began to file out of the lecture hall and Harry followed slowly wound up in his own thoughts.

"Mr Black-Potter a word if you would." Said a quiet but firm voice from behind him.

Harry turned and was surprised to see the Professor looking up at him, frowning he walked back down the steps towards the stage area.

"Professor?" he asked unsure what the old alchemist could want with him, especially as it was his fault he would soon die.

"I have wanted to meet with you for many years Mr Black-Potter, ever since your first year at Hogwarts." Flamel said smiling "I was most intrigued by the efforts you went to."

"You were?" Harry managed to say.

The Professor gave him an understanding look "Brian held you in high regard and he mentioned you often in our correspondence."

Harry blinked he didn't know anyone called Brian, "Brian professor?" he asked confused.

"Brian, is what I called Albus Dumbledore, it was the only name that he had that was ordinary and I liked to remind him of that." He explained and looked like he was smiling at an untold joke"As a student at Hogwarts he wrote to me about alchemy asking me questions and I found him to be a remarkable bright boy and we exchanged many a letter on the subject. But it was a year after he left school that I really got to know him and he studied under me for a time."

"You knew him well?" Harry asked quietly, he felt the old sadness well up in him and the guilt that he had caused his death, not unlike the man in front of him.

"I believe I did, he was not often forthcoming but I am old enough to know how to read people and find the hidden truths." Flamel said sadly lost momentarily in his thoughts "It was his idea to use the school to hide the stone, one I did not agree with, but I was convinced by my wife that the stone would be safe, and Brian said every protection would be placed on it. But he told me what happened."

"I am sorry I did not protect it properly Professor." Harry said and he looked away from the old professor and he felt guilty "It is my fault."

"No dear boy it is not." The old alchemist said firmly and his eyes showed pity which made Harry feel worse. "Voldemort would have gone to any length to get my stone, it would have been the quickest way for him to regain his body. Its existence was dangerous, I have been forced to live a quiet life behind numerous magical protections and wards in order to keep it safe."

"Why? You are a powerful wizard surely you could have protected it?" Harry asked despite his mind telling him to keep quiet.

"I and my creation are famous around the world, in my youth we were attacked and ambushed many times by witches and wizards trying to get a source for immortality and youth vitality." He said sadly "but that is why I was so intrigued by you."

"I don't understand?" Harry said not following his train of thought.

"Brian told me of the protections around the stone, while they were not what I would call secure, his final protection was a great work of magic."

"The mirror." Harry stated remembering the magical mirror and the enchantment Dumbledore had wrought.

"Exactly, Brian did have a keen mind especially when he applied it to a situation, the magic he used to put the stone in the mirror was genius." Flamel complimented, "Voldemort and his puppet were unable to access it due to their less noble desires, but you were, you did not want the stone for its properties or its power, you didn't even want to use it! Your only intention was to protect it, and keep it away from someone who would exploit it."

"I did what I had to." Harry shrugged.

"No, you did something which I would expect from an adult." Flamel countered "what you did was something I had not seen in some time, even Brian was wary of the power of the stone had over even the sharpest mind, you were selfless."

"Voldemort could not get that stone!" Harry said passionately "I was not going to let him, even if I didn't stop him a few years ago."

The alchemist hummed in response and regarded him critically "Did you know you almost died protecting my stone?"

Harry nodded, "I was unconscious for days, Professor Dumbledore said I was lucky to be alive and probably would have died had he not arrived."

"Yes he did save you, and he did it the only way he could." Flamel smiled and then shook his head and changed the subject, "I have met a number of your kin over the centuries, both from the House of Black and Potter and I do find you perhaps the most interesting of them."

"Who did you know?" Harry asked surprised that the old professor would have met with them.

"In most recent years I was acquainted with your great grandfather Fleamont Potter and with Cassiopeia Black your great aunt." He said and he pointed down at Harry's hand "I see you have the rings of three ancient houses on your hand, you are the first to wield so much power."

"Three?" Harry asked startled, he looked down at the two rings on his fingers "I have two rings."

The professor smiled knowingly "Yes you do, but one of those rings is part of two families is it not."

Harry blinked, this man obviously knew his ancestry "Yes I am a descendent of the Peverells as well as the Potters, but that ring is only the Potter ring."

The old man tilted his head slightly and looked at him directly "Is it? I believe the totems, both the Griffin and the Thestral lay in that ring, odd don't you think?"

"Sirius told me that it is just the original image of the family before the lines merged." Harry said awkwardly not liking this direction of this conversation as it revealed family secrets but the old man seemed to know more about it that he.

"The Peverell family totem was the thestral, it was bound to their land in the days of old." Flamel stated, "The Potter family totem is a Griffin, bound to their blood long before the marriage of Hardwin Potter and Iolanthe Peverell."

Harry thought on the man's words for a moment before asking "So are you saying that they are actually independent of each other? But the Potter's only became an Ancient and Noble House after that marriage."

"I actually find it very interesting that the bloodlines have merged on you, you are descended from the Peverells and the Le Feys through the Potters and the Blacks respectively." Flamel said almost to himself looking at Harry closely, "two opposite lines merged in a single person, I find it most odd given the ancient histories. Now we should go, we are pushing tardiness."

Harry nodded unsure of what to do but realised he was being dismissed and he began to turn away when the professor pulled out two small leather bound books.

"As a thank you for keeping the stone safe." He said handing the smaller one to him "This is my own first edition book of the Tales of Beedle the Bard, my wife thought you might like it and I too think you might find it illuminating and if not at least amusing."

"Th-Thank You Professor." Harry stammered taken aback by his generosity, it was the same book Dumbledore had left for Hermione.

"This here is a book of my own making, it contains many notes and scribbles of my journeys through the world and learning many different areas of magic." He said with a sad smile "It would take a life time to unlock everything within this book, but there is much within its pages even some of Brian's own papers you will find. Many would pay a huge fortune to obtain this book but I think you might find its symbolic nature more valuable. It may look small but no matter how many times you read it cover to cover you will find something new, its content will change and shift."

"I – I don't know what to say Professor." Harry admitted taking the heavy book from the professor, it was heavier than he thought it would be and he was surprised at the Professors own strength.

"Nothing is to be said, there are a gift and a thank you." He told him sincerely "Now be off with you, I am sure you must be hungry and I must go and find my wife who will be venturing one of the many gardens in these expansive grounds."

Harry didn't linger, and hastily made his way out of the room with the books held close to his chest and he didn't go to dinner but went straight to his room and locked the large book in his trunk and sat reading the children's book, hoping that an odd story about a man and a hopping pot could distract him from a very strange encounter.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favourite and Communities please!

Authors note: SO before you point out that the Flamels were already dead in cannon, I have changed this so that they are still alive living off what little exlir they still have, in the first chapters of this book I referenced the Flamels being alive and have been planning this since the start of the book when I came up with the exchange.

A number of you have pointed out that I made an error with Harry's private room, I apologise I thought I had corrected this and will go back and change it. Harry has the private room and refused to give it up.

The next chapter will include a Harry/Sirius conversation, a bit of Ron Weasley and some French trouble!

**/**********************************************************************************\**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter ****Forty-Eight**

**Murky Melody**

Studious. It was not a word one might here in the same sentence as Ron Weasley, but it was one the Hogwarts Professors had used three times in the last week alone. Normally known to be a slacker and a mediocre student, he had suddenly focused himself on his work and was displaying real improvement and enthusiasm.

Under his short tenure of join Gryffindor Quidditch captain they had yet to lose a match, but his focus was currently off Quidditch and his stomach, he was sitting in the library, a place he seldom visited in previous years.

It was well past curfew and he was sitting in a very secluded corner of the closed library, hidden from view to any who were not looking for students out of bed, and even Filch if he wasn't in a determined mood.

Ron had spent more hours in the library after curfew than he thought he had any year in the past, it was not something he was proud off, but he was now determined to try and match up to Harry and Hermione and even Neville to an extent.

They were off in Durmstrang and Beauxbatons learning who knew what type of magic and he was stuck in Scotland bored and without the teaching of the prestigious schools. He was not comfortable with the teachings of Durmstrang, both Harry and Hermione had told him that they taught the dark arts, something that he had known from the school's reputation.

In the DA they had seen some Dart Art magic, taught to them by the Slytherin students, and some of the other houses had even learnt and practiced them. Ron however did not, he would learn to defend against them but he refused to use them, there was something about their power that he was uncomfortable with and it frightened him at a certain level.

He had started by spending the early hours reading more advanced defensive spells and other such magic but he had broadened some of his reading with duelling charms and even a touch of transfigurations, Harry's use of it had shown him that it could have some use even if he was not as good at it.

But perhaps the strongest pull he had was towards Healing.

It had been a career option he had thought about but the grades were qualified were much higher than he thought he could achieve, even when pushing himself so instead he took what he learnt in the DA from Katie and hit the books and began to learn more.

Practical experience was not something he could get, but he knew Harry had gotten some in Durmstrang, his letters had told him that much, he just hoped that Harry would be able to teach him some of what he had learnt over the last four months he had been gone.

Ron was just in the middle of a chapter on battle-healing techniques, a speciality used by aurors and hit-wizards. It was emergency magical care, and sometimes could mean the difference between life and death, and it also dealt with curse removal and magical restoration.

"You know most Gryffindors spent their nights with lovely ladies atop a tower or even having adventures thought the castle and forest." Said a low voice from somewhere, "Are you sure you're not a secret claw?"

Ron had his wand out and pointed in front of him, poised and alert. He looked around the library and his small alcove but saw no one. "Who is there." He said in a low growl, his heart skipped a beat and he had a curse on his tongue ready to be cast.

A chuckle started Ron and he turned around to see in the seat he had just vacated was none other than Sirius Black who shimmered into existence.

"Sirius!" Ron exclaimed and he relaxed and glared at him "Why are you sneaking up on people!"

Sirius smirked and looked down at the books Ron had been reading "Well technically I am Headmaster and you are the student who is out of bed out of hours."

Ron rolled his eyes, he knew he wouldn't be in trouble, if he was Sirius would have told him off by now and he was hardly one to preach about being out of bounds. "Let me rephrase, what are you doing here?"

"I have need of the library just as much as a student does occasionally." Sirius said simply and he fingered the healing book with small frown of consideration "Interesting specialty, Healing is a decent skill and one that if often the least developed in the auror office."

"I like it." Ron said awkwardly, "I haven't got the grades to be a healer but it doesn't mean I can't learn more about it."

"No that it doesn't." Sirius nodded in encouragement, "I might have a book back at Black House you may be interested in, now get to bed. Mr Filch is on patrol and I cannot allow students to be out of bed, even if they are my godsons best friend."

Ron heard the dismissal and picked up his stuff and hurried to get away but as he walked out of the library he turned and saw that Sirius was walking towards the restricted section.

Wondering what Sirius would need in the Hogwarts library when he had the headmaster's office full of books and surely the Black Library had more to offer that the school library.

**o-0-o**

Ron woke up tired, something that was noticed by Seamus and Dean but they didn't say a word, they had noticed he had started to leave the dormitory at night but he assumed they probably thought he was meeting up with Lavender.

That was something he most certainly was not doing.

His relationship with Lavender was over, or at least it was as far as he was concerned, he had tried to end it but she was not listening and he had told her and ran. That had been a week ago and three more times since she had tried to get into the Boys dormitory but Harry's magic still held, but she tried to sit with him in the common room and at breakfast and he had no choice but to flee.

Coward he told himself every time he ran, if Harry or Hermione were here they would kick his arse or chew him out for it, and he wasn't sure who would do what but he knew they would both be amused and annoyed at him.

Hanging around with Dean and Seamus had been enlightening, he enjoyed their boyish boisterous activities, the secret drinking of mead and ale but he missed the comradeship he had with Harry and Hermione, they were no replacement and each time he caught sight of them on the stone projections it pained him.

"Hey Ron!" Seamus said hitting his arm.

"What?" he replied looking up from his uneaten breakfast.

"We were just saying, when did Harry learn to ride a hippogriff like that?" Dean asked, "that level of trust on that beast is amazing."

Ron smirked, wondering if he could tell them the truth about Buckbeak but thought better of it, "Harry has been ridding that hippogriff for years, ever since Hagrid showed us the heard in third year." It was a small lie but close enough for the truth, "Harry respects the creature and in return he has its trust. They are rather intelligent."

"Still to throw himself off and trust that it would catch him!" Seamus whistled shaking his head, "I still think he is mad, he gets to have all the adventures."

"I wouldn't mind seeing one of those horses Krum showed off." Dean added, "it looked like a magnificent magical creature, I have never even seen one in our books."

"They are native to Scandinavia and are a rare creature." Ron told him, his knowledge much broader than what was taught by Hagrid thanks to the books Charlie left at the Burrow when he went to Romania. "They are born like our Aethonan, but when the reach maturity their mane and wings ignite and become like fire."

Both Seamus and Dean exchanged a look for surprise but shook it off and they continued to eat and then the mail arrived.

A pale white snowy owl attracted the attention of many in the hall, she was recognisable to all who knew her owner.

Hedwig landed in front of Ron and held out her leg, Ron took the letter addressed to him and fed her a piece of streaky bacon and she took flight again and headed for the Sirius.

_Ronald Weasley_

_The King of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team_

_Hogwarts School_

Ron snorted as he read the addressee, but ripped open the envelope and found two small notes for Ginny and he passed them over.

"Gin, letters from France." He said throwing them to her, and he pulled out the first and recognised the curved writing, it was both scruffy and showed a hit of good penmanship, that was Harry's unmistakable hand.

_Ron, _

_Congratulations on your recent win, I knew I was right in naming you and Katie co-captains! I enjoyed reading your play by play of the match and I cannot wait to see how you are getting on in person, I miss riding my broom, here in France they do not seem to favour Quidditch at all._

_My French has come on enough that I can at least understand half of what the professors are saying, but I am not learning as much as I had in Durmstrang. I think you would hate it here mate, the food is awful they don't serve any food that even resembles our food at home! I think they are trying to starve me. _

_But guess who they got to be a guest lecturer and who gave one of the most interesting lessons I have had since Dumbledore's odd lessons last year. Madam Maxime invited none other than Nicholas Flamel to the school! Imagine my shock seeing him, after we saved his stone from Voldemort and it ended up destroyed anyway. _

_He was actually really nice about it, and in an odd way he reminded me a lot of Dumbledore, they both had a strange way about them, I found it unnerving, he seemed to know more than he let on. And he even gifted me his own copy of Beedle the Bard, just like Dumbledore gave Hermione. _

_It's a month and a half until I can return to Hogwarts and if I am honest I cannot wait! _

_What is new with you? You have been very quiet recently. _

_Please tell me something interesting is happening in Hogwarts! All that I have here is dance lessons, music lessons and boring food. The "lovely ladies of Beauxbatons" only go so far to distract me._

_Harry _

Ron smiled as he read Harry's letter, he silently agreed that he would probably hate the school more that he did, although he knew that more of part veela would be there and he wouldn't want to face that allure again.

When Harry had duelled Fleur in the opening ceremony of the Durmstrang duelling tournament nearly every boy at Hogwarts had been enthralled by the allure she projected even through the stones that projected the scene, but Harry remained unaffected, like a number of the students but mainly the Ravenclaws and Slytherin students.

The news of Flamel was surprising and he was envious Harry and Hermione got to meet him, but he dismissed that as quickly as it came, there wasn't much that the old alchemist could teach him.

Hermione's letter was short but he thought she was trying to keep out all of the normal babble of what she had learnt and the intrigues of the magic, but what he did read irked him, Ernie McMillan had taken her on a date and had tried to kiss her! He couldn't believe Hermione would even agree to go out with him.

Ron was in the middle of the letter when he heard a gasp from Dean and Seamus, he looked and saw that they had the paper in front of them and were staring at the front page.

_**DEATH EATERS ATTACK CALAIS TWELVE MUGGLES DEAD AND FIVE MUGGLEBORN WITCHES AND WIZARDS DUE TO ENROL IN BEAUXBATONS NEXT YEAR. **_

_**FRENCH AMBASSADOR KILLED IN LONDON**_

The entire hall was full of hushed voices and whispers and many were shooting looks up at the staff table where Headmaster Black sat reading the paper himself and his face was a mask.

Ron looked at Sirius carefully and he thought he could see surprise on his angled features but it was hard to tell from a distance and the mask made him look emotionless so it might have been his eyes playing tricks on him.

McGonagall touched his arm and caught his attention, he looked at her and frowned and she nodded forwards and he followed her direction and realised that most of the student body was now looking at him.

Sirius stood and the attention of the hall zeroed in on him instantly.

"I know many of you are now aware of the news." He said carefully, "I myself have only just heard of this, but you have nothing to fear here in this castle, Voldemort and the Death Eaters cannot penetrate this castles defences. Now I will not lie and say they are not a threat to all of us but within these walls you are safe. Now eat and when the bell sounds get to your lessons, do not let these terrorists stop our everyday lives, the day they do that they really have won."

Sirius sat back down and had some hushed words with Professor McGonagall but it was clear to Ron that the staff were concerned.

**o-0-o**

Sirius was furious, he had forced himself to stay seated at breakfast and he had given hasty instructions to Minerva to keep the school running and that he would need to leave for the morning. She too was worried but had asked him to stay as the school was better defended with the Headmaster within its walls but he couldn't, he had to get to the Ministry as soon as possible.

When the school bells finally sounded Sirius waited impatiently for the students to depart and he saw that Ron was among the last to leave and he gave the boy a small nod of acknowledgement, and he left quickly.

Harry had written him a small note, it contained three letters one for Remus, Tonks and Andromeda and he would pass them on to them, he however would just talk to Harry using the mirror later.

Taking every shortcut and passage that he knew Sirius arrived at the griffin statue that guarded his office within ten minutes and he bounded up the steps and hurried through the office to his personal quarters and was not surprised to see his ministry robes laid out ready for him.

His personal elf at Hogwarts was called Wooly, a name Dumbledore had given the young elf when he was born, and he was a very good elf, he seemed to know his every need without any orders and he was often caught off guard by him. Kreacher, Telvar and Winky were his elves but they had not reached Wooly's level of anticipation.

These were his newer robes, black Acromantula silk over a thin layer of dragon hide. It was an old Black tradition, showing off the extravagant silk robes but at the same time being prepared for attack or betrayal with the added protection of the dragon hide.

The seamstresses in Twiflitt and Tattings had followed his instructions and bought the strongest and thinnest hide, and the cut of the robe was a true duelling style and made his movements easy but they were still suitable for the Wizengamot or Ministry.

He tugged at the sleeves for a moment and the Incals and crests on the robes glinted slightly and he tucked his wand into his wrist holster and pulled his Head of House ring back on and felt the magic in it react to his own.

The ring was heavy on his finger but through it he could feel his connection to Andromeda and Narcissa, and through their blood the connection to Draco and Dora. He supposed through the magic he might have been able to feel a connection to the Weasleys but they were so distant to him he hadn't felt them.

Harry was his strongest connection, as his blood-adopted son and a grandson of the House of Black in his own right, but as heir and as he wore the heirs ring he could feel his spark in the family magic. Weaker now he wasn't in the country but he was still there if he looked for him.

When they had been in the Department of Mysteries and Harry had saved him from death by the veil, Harry had thought he had witnessed his death and thought his ring had changed. Sirius had thought on what Harry said since he had told him, and he found it odd. He wasn't sure how it happened, as Harry saved him from the veil and from what he understood of time that had always happened, so Harry should never have felt the magic well up in him from his death and his ring shouldn't have changed.

Time was something nobody should meddle with, it was very confusing and gave him a headache trying to get his head around the ideas and practicalities.

Now he was dressed he hurried from his rooms and hurried through the castle so that he could get to the main gates.

He knew the DOM still studied time, even if the times chamber had been sealed, he hoped no one ever gained access to a time turner with the power to travel more than five hours, if Voldemort ever got his hands on that device he could change all of history.

Once he was out in the grounds he walked quickly down the steep hill and gave a polite wave to Hagrid who had tried to call him over even though he was teaching a class. He opened the gate with a wave of his wand, a mumbled few sentences in a different language and a touch of his hand, the gates glowed and opened.

"Headmaster." Dawlish said nodding to him respectfully.

"Auror Dawlish." Sirius responded curtly, "Is Auror Tonks on duty today?"

"She is sir, but she has is not stationed here this week." Dawlish said uncomfortably, "I believe she is on duty within the Ministry with Auror Moody."

Sirius frowned, he had known Alastor had his auror licence reinstated by Amelia and he was officially tutoring many of the younger recruits, but he wondered what they were doing in the Ministry.

Once he was outside the boundary of Hogsmeade's protections he apparated directly into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and when he did he arrived in the midst of a large number of people all who were dashing around and he could hear the reporters before he could even see them.

The Ministry security was holding back the reporters from getting far into the Ministry, but it was clear that they were overwhelmed.

Setting his face into a deep scowl he walked purposefully through the crowd, it took only a minute for the noise around him to begin to subdue and his name began to be whispered around him and it spread like fire and soon the entire atrium was silent and they parted for him.

"Lord Black!" said one reporter breaking the silence as he approached the security line "Do you have anything to say on the news of the attacks? Minister Scrimgeour has refused to comment and according to my source in currently shouting at the entire auror office."

"I will say only this." Sirius said sternly "Rather than scare mongering and frightening people with news that you think the Ministry is not reacting to this crisis, your time might be better spent reporting other news."

The reporters all paused and looked sheepish for a moment but it didn't stop their need for any comments for their respective papers.

"But Lord Black, surely as a member of the Ancient Houses with a seat on the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts and a former Hit Wizard you must have a view." Another reporter probed.

Sirius gave the man his hardest look and he flinched "I have my views certainly, the first notice I had of this new travesty was in the morning paper, I know no more than you do so if you would allow me to get into the ministry perhaps then I can get you some answers."

"Lord Black!" more reporters shouted.

"THERE WILL BE NO STATEMENTS TODAY!" came a very stern shout from behind Sirius.

Minister Scrimgeour was storming towards him and he looked livid, his mane of wiry hair looking more file and he looked like a lion ready to eat him.

The reporters however jumped on the Minister trying to get a new scoop and they had noticed the atmosphere between Sirius and the Minister.

"Lord Black if you would kindly step through and come with me." He said aggressively, ignoring the reporters and actually had the audacity to grab Sirius by the arm.

Rather than make a scene in front of the assembled people, he allowed himself to be dragged through the security line and off towards the golden elevators, it was only once they were within the elevator and the gates closed that he pulled his arm out if the man's tight grasp.

"How dare you!" Scrimgeour spat harshly poking Sirius in the chest, "How do you think you are, you have no righ…."

The Black Family magic poured out of Sirius and he batted the Ministers hand away from him and he let his mask fall from his face and it showed his fury "I am Lord Black! I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts! I have every right to speak to the Press! You forget yourself! Remember your place Minister, you are supposed to be leading this country, not making people lose faith that the government has no idea what they are doing."

"That's right Black I am the Minister. Not you!" Scrimgeour said going red faced.

"I do not want your job." Sirius told him rolling his eyes "Stop worrying about your bloody career and get your head back in the game. You have a job to do, listen to your people and act. If you keep doing what you are doing you are no better than Fudge was."

The lift doors began to move and they opened up to the face of a very surprised looking Amelia Bones and Gawain Robards.

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw a wand, barely even thinking to register what he was doing his wand was in his hand a disarming spell was sent directly at the Minister of Magic, who became so enraged that he tried to lash out physically only to be stunned by an equally stunned Amelia Bones.

"We need to get him out of here." Gawain said frowning, "I know Rufus, he is not in his right mind, if I had to guess I would say he has not slept for a number of days."

"Be that as it may Gawain, he cannot attack people who do not agree with him." Amelia hissed dangerously. She turned around and walked into the auror office and returned with Kingsley, "Shacklebolt please take the Minister to the auror healing room, and have a mild sleeping and calming draught given to him."

Kingsley looked between them all for a moment and accepted what he saw and followed Amelia's order.

"He is not coping." Sirius stated.

"No." Amelia said shaking her head, "But we cannot face an election right now, it was cause a massive divide of our people and will destabilise what peace and order we have."

"We should continue this in my office." Robards said looking around and a number of aurors were watching them curiously, lucking none had seen who Kingsley had levitated away.

They followed him to his office, it was modest but they settled in comfortably, Gawain had gone to give his desk to Amelia but she waved him off and took a seat in front of the desk.

"He is trying to do too much." Sirius stated, "He needs to lean on his staff more and stop trying to control everything himself."

"Agree." Amelia said "I am glad you are here Sirius, I was forbidden from getting a message to you, how the news even made it to the Prophet is a mystery."

"Be honest, just how bad is it?" Sirius asked her straight up, "After last week's attacks around the country."

Amelia took a deep breath and collected herself before she actually managed to give an answer, "It is very bad. The Minister of Magic of the French National Convention of Magic has been in contact, the death of his ambassador here in London has created a massive political backlash in his country and he has agreed that all communication and cooperation between our nations is now at an end."

"I have spoken to the head of the Department of Magical Cooperation, France, Spain and Italy have closed themselves off to us already, and the MACUSA have done the same for fear of magic being exposed to the American muggles."

Sirius leaned back and closed his eyes and took a deep breath and he swore.

"Indeed." Gawain said smirking at Sirius's outburst, "We have managed to catch twenty of the Azkaban prisoners who were broken out, but the main Death Eaters remain at large."

"You know that the children will be forced to come home don't you." Amelia pointed out to Sirius, "the French Convention have never supported it and this might be the final push they needed to overrule Madam Maxime."

"I am aware of that." Sirius growled, for all his work was being thrown out of the window, Viktor hand Fleur had been able to get them so much intelligence being in France and Norway but that would stop now. "Have you got any leads on Death Eater strong holds or safe houses?"

"Yes." Gawain said slowly looking towards Amelia for assistance "But we have not had the authority to act on our intel."

"Scrimgeour?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently." Amelia said and she gave a very annoyed look to Gawain who looked guilty, "I was not aware there was any credible intel but the Minister has been hiding it and refusing to allow Gawain to act on it."

Sirius looked at Gawain and the man shrugged "He was an auror, and now he is the Minister, he knows how the game words, I thought he knew what he was doing and I thought Madam Bones was also aware."

"Act on it now." Sirius told Amelia, "I know I haven't got the authority to make you do it, but as Scrimgeour is asleep, you are technically in charge until he wakes up in conjunction with William as Director of the DOM. Act now and he cannot overrule you and we can make some headway and try to reassure the public."

"What do we tell them?" Amelia asked "You know they will wonder why Scrimgeour isn't speaking to them."

"Who says he won't?" Sirius said smirking, "I think I know a way of keeping everyone happy, well at least apart from the Minister, but our bridges are burnt and I am sick of us losing, it's time we took the offensive."

"The Ministry will not support that." Amelia warned "I cannot do that without the backing of the Wizengamot, our war footing movement has floundered in the last four months. The Wizards Councils order has not been listened to."

"What about the Order of the Phoenix?" Gawain asked looking at them both pointedly "They helped in the last war why are they not helping now?"

Sirius and Amelia exchanged a look, only one of them was a member of the Order and that was Sirius, and he was not sure that Amelia had a way of knowing if he was even a member. Her family had been members but she had not so she shouldn't be aware, but if he wasn't he should look like he was suspecting her at least.

"I think they might be able to help." Amelia said, "Especially if they help like they did last time, officially we have no control over what they do, they are outside the ministry control."

"Will you hunt them and arrest them?" Sirius asked her "If they did fight would you have to arrest them."

"Not currently." Amelia said looking at him curiously, "If a message could get to the Order and tell them that we need their help, if any orders were given by the Minister to arrest them so long as they flee before the minister gets to a scene they will not be arrested."

"I think I might be able to get a message to someone." Sirius nodded, and both Gawain and Amelia rolled their eyes, they both seemed to know he was a member or at least guessed, "What will you do about Rufus?"

"Once he has slept, I will brief him with William and he will have no choice but to listen to us." Said a very firm sounding Amelia and she wasn't leaving any room for an argument at all, "You however need to get the Exchange sorted, I wouldn't like to think of what could be happening in France right now."

**o-0-o  
**

Harry sat had been struggling to sleep for the last week, his connection to Voldemort was getting stronger even while he was using his occlumency to close it. He had watched as muggles were tortured and killed with impunity and had been unable to leave Voldemort's mind, he wondered if he was actually trapping him in there.

It was not the only thing he had seen, he had seen old parchments that Voldemort had been studying and saw he was researching an old crown and an odd sketch of a wand. The wand was not a clear rendering and it seemed to frustrate Voldemort and remained elusive to him, but the crown that was something Voldemort seemed to be close to finding.

The crown was an image he had seen a number of times, but Harry just couldn't remember where, it was an important image and one he knew he should remember so he did the only thing he could think of.

Visit the Beauxbatons Library.

It was a large room with a glass domed roof and in the air was a floating replica of the solar system, the books there was all special editions printed for the school and they all looked the same and it was pristinely clean in there, everything from the tables to the bookshelves were made of glass.

Hermione had told him about it and she didn't like this library either, she said it reminded her of a hospital, too clinical but it did not stop her from perusing the shelves as much as possible but she no longer wandered the school alone.

Harry spent a whole day looking through piles of books looking for anything he could think of that related to a crown or a wand but nothing came close, he found hundreds of famous magical crowns throughout history, some passing from family to family, others held by muggles and others were myths but his alluded him.

The equestrian competition was still going on, and it was clear that Hogwarts would not win the event, but they were not to be counted out of the event and they were pushing for the best possible outcomes.

Beauxbatons was slowly becoming more uncomfortable for Harry as the week had gone on, outside pressures were causing tension within the school. The French magical government was really heavily pushing for the exchange to end and were getting many parents on board.

That week neither Fleur or Viktor had been in the school, they had left their teams to themselves while they left the school. Harry and his friends did not believe that Viktor had to go to the Bulgarian ambassador's offices in Paris, he was on a mission for the Order as was Fleur.

The Hogwarts team was still having their weekly dance and music lessons, which was a lesson many did not like. Harry could dance to an extent but that was not enough for their teachers they had a lot of criticism but they were slowly getting results from not just Harry but the whole team.

"In a little over a week the Headmistress is honouring the Exchange by holding a masquerade ball, should you wish to attend you must learn the dances." Said Monsieur Beauchamp, "If you dance like a troll you will not find yourself popular in the ballroom."

Eventually the dance lessons moved on to music but this was no better for some.

Music was a skill than many of the team didn't have, Harry was lucky in that he could play his wooden flute, and others used their voices and other instruments. It was in one of these lessons that Harry was getting frustrated not understanding why the school focused on it so much.

Michael Corner was the one who lost his temper once more after he again butchered an operatic melody using only his voice.

"What use is this any way!" he snapped angrily, and he had gone bright red, he was not a good singer and his voice did not have the range their teachers demanded.

"Music is a magical all on its own." Madam Meloette told him sternly.

"Load of rubbish." Michael muttered under his breath, but was not quiet enough and the madam heard him.

"A demonstration!" she said smiling broadly and she looked dangerous suddenly with a large gleam in her eye that made Harry nervous.

She began to sing, in a low voice and it was intoxicating as each melody reached the students ears and she mesmerised them the song built and spread out each note bringing with it an urge, a purpose and even though Harry couldn't understand the words she sang he could hear its meaning.

It was dangerous and emotional, it was song of everlasting sleep and death.

Harry tried to shake himself out of the trance but it was overpowering, and the Madam didn't stop and began to walk towards them all, a dancing forwards as her song reverberated around the room.

Blood came from his lip as he bit into it trying to concentrate and its acrid taste was enough to give him a moments clarity, the room had gone dark, the light from the windows had been dulled, the lights has all been extinguished and a number of the students and laid down or sat and began to fall asleep.

Only he, Daphne Neville and Susan were on their feet from the Hogwarts team, while Elijah, the Meyer twins and Danyl were the only students from Durmstrang on their feet but the others were not as effected by the song.

It effects the mind. Harry realised, his occlumency skills prevented it entirely affecting him and he looked at Hermione saw she too had resisted it her wand was in her hand but whatever spell she was going to do had been forgotten as she succumbed.

Harry met Elijah's eye and the both nodded and pulled out their wands, and with considerable effort they managed to bring them up even as the Madam's note began to get higher and stronger and they momentarily faltered.

Hermione's head drooped further and seeing his friend under someone's control angered him greatly and it was enough to give him the drive to bring his wand back up.

Two voices rose and shouted "Silencio!"

The spells shot from the teams and impacted the professor and her song ended immediately and the moment it was over the effect of it was gone. The other students woke back up and were startled by their predicament.

"What was that?" Hermione said breathing heavily and clutching her head, her Occlumency attempt had taken its toll.

"Magic." Madam Meloette said having removed the silencing charms, "Magic can be channeled in many ways, your wands it's just one medium."

"I have never heard of any witch having that level of magical compulsion to their voices." Ingrid said awed "I thought that type of magic could be used by Sirens and maybe Veela."

The Madam smiled, "I have heritage of both races, it is from them that I gained true power of the voice and magic, I have devoted my life to these arts. The voice is just a keen a weapon as the wand, just as a pen is mightier than the wand in some occasions."

The lesson ended and the students left the musical hall talking loudly and they were all amazed by what the professor had showed them.

"Did you know that was possible?" Harry asked Hermione and Neville.

"I have read tales of Sirens and Mermaids singing to sailors to lore them into traps and to mate." Hermione said amazed, "But never have I heard of a witch using this magic."

"In your country this magic is not taught." Ingrid said, "I only know of it from my cousin who came here when she was a student, it fell out of favour in the northern European schools and I would imagine in the UK as it has no use."

"Do not be so sure." Said a stern voice behind them,

Francios and Quentin from the French team had joined them as they walked to their next lesson.

"Yeah just becaused your countries do not use it doesn't mean it has no use." Quentin added "Have you never heard of the Frankish Battlesingers?"

Harry shook his head, but to his surprise Neville and Hermione nodded.

"They are said to be master duelists who have mastered the water dance technique of dueling, they constantly move and shift like water, adapting to any opponent, but they are also said to sing while they duel." Neville recanted, and he blushed at the attention on him, "It was in a book I once read."

"Yes, they are an elite part of the French Law enforcement, they incant spells with magical song to increase the speed of their movements and to deflect other attacks." Francios told them, "It is a very hard magic to learn but it can really help in a long duel."

"Does the school teach it?" Harry asked "Is that what this lesson is for."

"It's a start." Quentin replied nodding, "It takes years of training to start to use, what we learn here is the bare basics of the dance and finesse footwork needed, and the music lessons hone the skills needed to use such magic."

"As I cannot sing a single note I doubt I could use it then." Neville shrugged "No loss really."

"Maybe, but music is merely an expression of yourself." Quentin told him, "A melody can reach a person and tell them something sometimes better than words."

The two French students left them in another corridor while Harry and Neville rushed to get outside where they were having a practical lesson and lecture with Professor Perenelle Flamel.

**/**********************************************************************************\**

Please Review! Added to Favourite and Communities please!

Authors note: I watched Merlin last night and I love the Witches Aria and thought I would pay homage to it and I thought it was something Beauxbatons might teach or showcase, music is magic.

The Minister is causing a stir, you will see more of this in the future! I am going to speed this up now the next chapter is entitles Maquarade and I am sure you can guess what that means.

The Return to Hogwarts is on the horizon people! An I cannot wait oh how I have missed the old castle and its secrets and familiarity.

The next chapter hopefully be up in the by Sunday.

HOW SHOULD THE EXCHANGE TRAVEL FROM FRANCE TO SCOTLAND? LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AS I WILL BE WRITTING IT SOON AND I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR IT.

SO FAR ALL I HAVE IS EITHER A BROOM OR A LONG RIDE ON A HIPOGRIFF! JOKING! I HAVE AN IDEA BUT NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT YET

**/**********************************************************************************\**


End file.
